Amor contra Natura
by ailofuen
Summary: ¿Qué pasaría si las cosas no fueran como parecen? ¿Y si Bella fuera diferente? Lo que en un momento parece totalmente seguro, al instante siguiente puede ser una mera ilusión. ¿Serías capaz de luchar contra la Naturaleza para conservar al amor de tu vida?
1. 1x01 De compras

_**Disclaimer: **__Los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer... nosotras sólo jugamos con ellos con mucha ilusión y sin ánimo de lucro... nuestro único pago son vuestros comentarios_

_**Summary: **__¿Qué pasaría si las cosas no fueran como parecen? ¿Y si Bella fuera diferente? Lo que en un momento parece totalmente seguro, al instante siguiente puede ser una mera ilusión. ¿Serías capaz de luchar contra la Naturaleza para mantener al amor de tu vida? Historia alternativa a Amanecer, que parte del momento justo antes de la boda y le da un giro de tuerca a todo_

_**Note:**__ Historia compartida con __**Edward_kirtash**__, una amiga de otro foro… escribimos esta historia de forma conjunta… así que nos pertenece a las dos, aunque sea yo la que la suba por aquí_

_**Rating: ~ M ~ **__Esta historia contiene escenas de sexo explícito, así que estás avisado... si sigues leyendo es por tu propia decisión, luego no te vengas quejando..._

_

* * *

_

**~ Amor contra Natura ~**

**{ Saga Natura 1 }**

**Prólogo****:**

Cuando volví a Forks a vivir con Charlie nunca imaginé el giro que iba a dar mi vida. Jamás habría esperado conocer a alguien como él, ni que eso me marcaría todo mi futuro. A veces la vida te pone en situaciones que no te esperas y una decisión equivocada puede significar la diferencia entre vivir o morir.

Siempre recordaré aquel día como si fuera ayer. Estaba con mis nuevas amigas en la cafetería del instituto y entraron ellos: Los Cullen. Y de entre todos ellos el que más llamó mi atención fue Edward. Luego en clase de biología pensé que había algo extraño en mí, pero no tenía idea de hasta qué punto esto era cierto. Unos días después, y casi sin saber cómo, estaba saliendo con Edward Cullen. Fue algo inevitable, como si estuviera escrito en el cielo… o en el infierno.

**Capítulo 1****: De compras**

La boda estaba a la vuelta de la esquina y Alice y yo ultimábamos los detalles. No sé cómo me había convencido para venir de compras, pero aquí estábamos. Llevábamos más de 3 horas dando vueltas por el centro comercial más grande de Seattle y no tenía pinta de que fuéramos a acabar pronto. Alice se había propuesto hacerse cargo de absolutamente todos los detalles, hasta del papel del baño.

Ahora nos encontrábamos eligiendo vajilla, una vajilla que no sabía si llegaríamos a estrenar. No es que fuéramos a hacer muchas comidas familiares en casa precisamente. Pero según Alice había que cumplir con todas las formalidades, guardando las apariencias y todo eso. No podía importarme menos, pero todo fuera por hacerla feliz a ella. Estaba dando saltitos por toda la tienda, poniendo nerviosa a la dependienta que veía peligrar la fina porcelana.

_ Bella, ¿puedo hacerte una pregunta?- me pidió Alice cuando nos quedamos a solas.

Parecía demasiado seria, con cara de preocupación, para nada la Alice de siempre. Era algo realmente extraño en ella. Agitaba distraídamente una ensaladera en sus manos, captando toda la atención de la dependienta que dudaba entre acercarse o no a nosotras. Cogí la ensaladera de sus manos y la dejé en su sitio, parando en seco a la dependienta a mitad de camino.

_ Claro, Alice - le respondí -. Pregunta lo que quieras.

_ ¿Realmente estas segura de casarte con Edward? ¿Tienes alguna duda?- se podía apreciar una nota de tristeza en su voz.

Me dejó totalmente descolocada con esa pregunta. ¿A qué venía ahora? Estaba tan seria que casi me dio miedo preguntarle. ¿Habría visto algo raro en una visión? Tenía muy claro que mi futuro estaba al lado de Edward. Lo de la boda era algo secundario, pero siendo ese el deseo de él no podía negárselo.

_ Pues claro que sí - le conteste muy segura -. Es cierto que al principio dude sobre el tema boda y más cuando tú decidiste organizarla, pero ahora no deseo otra cosa. Hasta tengo sueños felices con ese día. Estoy ilusionada.

_ ¿Con la boda o con la noche de bodas? - volvió a preguntar, esta vez con cara picara.

Esto no podía ser, debería acostumbrarme a todo esto. No podía ser que a la mínima mención de la noche de bodas me salieran todos los colores. Y lo que es más preocupante, me entraban unos fuertes calores de imaginármelo. Con tanto vampiro cerca con un oído superfino, no podía evitar que se oyera acelerarse mi corazón con la sola mención del tema. Emmett se lo estaba pasando realmente bien a mi costa estos días y no perdía ocasión de meterse conmigo.

_ Solo podías hacer una - le respondí provocando un puchero -. Y ahora respóndeme a mi, ¿por qué me has preguntado eso?

_ Es que no sé si contártelo o no - dijo ella mirándome de reojo con la cabeza gacha -. Debía haberte hecho la pregunta con Jazz para saber si mientes…

_ ¡Alice! - le grite, causando que todos los de la tienda nos mirara-. Me duele que pienses así de mí. Somos amigas, somos como hermanas. Dime ahora mismo a que viene todo esto.

Ahora la que parecía cohibida era ella. ¿Alice me estaba ocultando algo? Me la quedé mirando sin ceder ni un milímetro. No iba a dejarlo pasar así como así. No me podía creer que me estuviera ocultando algo así de importante, tanto como para hacerla dudar de mí. No me esperaba esto, no de ella.

_ Bueno, vale - dijo un poco insegura -. Es que últimamente no te veo bien.

_ Pues ponte gafas, Alice - dije intentando bromear para quitar hierro al asunto -. Para eso las inventaron.

_ Bella, esto es serio - me contestó con un matiz de tristeza en la voz -. No veo nada sobre ti. Es como si no tuvieras un futuro claro… o como si no tuvieras futuro.

_ ¿Y que significa eso? - pregunté inquieta.

Alice no contestó, simplemente se quedó mirándome sin abrir la boca. Después de todo me iba a dejar con la duda… No me podía dejar así. Sabía la respuesta, pero no pude evitar preguntar. Esperaba que hubiera otra razón.

_ Si fuese a morirme lo verías, ¿no es cierto? - le pregunté.

_ Creo que sí, pero no he visto ningún accidente en tu futuro - dijo con cara rara -. Bueno, ninguno peligroso.

Claro, como no. La torpe de Bella siempre tropezándose con piedras invisibles. O cortándose con papel en el momento más inoportuno. Realmente a veces me pregunto cómo es que aun estoy viva. Con mi mala suerte realmente podría afectar al desarrollo de una guerra. Si es que alguno de los Cullen me dejara acercarme mínimamente a algo peligroso.

Bueno, los Cullen en general no… Edward. A veces su sobreprotección podía con mis nervios. Aun estaba algo nerviosa cuando pillaba mi 'coche de antes'. Sus propiedades de protección lo convertían en un verdadero tanque acorazado.

_ Pero entonces, ¿qué puede ser? - le pregunté volviendo a centrarme mentalmente en el tema.

Esta situación era extraña, más de lo normal. Y estaba empezando a preocuparme. Que Alice me perdiera la pista no podía ser nada bueno para mí. La interferencia de Jacob estaba descartada. No entraba dentro de mis perspectivas pasar mi Luna de Miel con él. Mi futuro estaba al lado de Edward, sí o sí.

_ No lo sé - empezó a explicarme -. Es como si estuvieras cambiando de decisión continuamente, sin decidir nada. Pero según tú estas muy segura del todo.

_ Bueno, no estoy totalmente segura si coger papel lila o malva - intenté bromear -. Vale, perdón.

La interrumpí para que se relajara un poco, pero lo único que conseguí fue una mirada de odio. Esta pequeñaja daba miedo cuando se ponía en este plan. Me entraban ganas de dar un paso atrás y darle más espacio. No me extrañaba que Edward temiera sus represalias. Parecía capaz de todo cuando se ponía así.

_ Pues como te decía - dijo Alice ya con un tono más normal -, que si dices que estas segura, no sé qué pensar que pueda ser. Creía que estabas teniendo en consideración pirarte con el chucho.

_ Alice… - le dije para cortarla, no me gustaba que tratara así a Jacob.

_ Vale, vale - aceptó al final -. Creía que pensabas en el perrito bonito.

Rodé los ojos, sin querer creérmelo. Esta chica era imposible. Y eso que ella era la que mejor llevaba mi amistad con los lobos. A Edward se le daba muy bien evitar el tema, pero aun así se las apañaba para dejar muy clara su opinión. No se oponía a que les viera, pero seguía sin hacerle demasiada gracia. Al menos ya no temía por mi seguridad cuando estaba con ellos.

_ Pero si tu dices que no… - siguió diciendo Alice -, te tendré que creer.

_ Anda, dejemos el tema por ahora y ya hablaremos con Jasper y Carlisle. No sea que lo próximo que digas es que planeo fugarme con Mano pulpo Newton.

_ ¿No lo harás verdad?- dijo asustada.

En serio, esta niña tiene un gran problema. Las pocas veces que nos habíamos cruzado este verano Mike seguía lanzándome esas miradas que me daban escalofríos, a pesar de estar comprometida y preparando mi boda con Edward.

_ Anda guapa, ponte a mirar platos y olvídate de lo demás.- le dije llevándola hacia el siguiente estante.

En este momento estaba dispuesta a hacer lo que fuera para dejar de hablar de Newton. Tan solo el pensar en pasar tiempo cerca de él bastaba para provocarme arcadas. Antes prefería seguir de compras por Alice, lo que era decir mucho…

* * *

_**N/A:**__ Animaos a dejarnos vuestra opinión en un review... Recordad que los coments son el único pago de los escritores aficionados como nosotras_

_Espero que os haya gustado esta introducción… dentro de nada se complica muchísimo la historia… y está llena de sorpresas y de humor…_

_Como ya tenemos la 1ª y la 2ª parte de esta historia terminadas, iremos subiendo bastante deprisa… para que podais disfrutarla con nosotras_

_Días fijos de actu__: Martes, Jueves y Sábado... Así que nos vemos el Jueves con el __**Capítulo 2: "El comienzo del fin"**__ Besos a todos_


	2. 1x02 El comienzo del fin

_**Disclaimer: **__Los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer... nosotras sólo jugamos con ellos con mucha ilusión y sin ánimo de lucro... nuestro único pago son vuestros comentarios_

_**Summary: **__¿Qué pasaría si las cosas no fueran como parecen? ¿Y si Bella fuera diferente? Lo que en un momento parece totalmente seguro, al instante siguiente puede ser una mera ilusión. ¿Serías capaz de luchar contra la Naturaleza para mantener al amor de tu vida? Historia alternativa a Amanecer, que parte del momento justo antes de la boda y le da un giro de tuerca a todo_

_**Note:**__ Historia compartida con __**Edward_kirtash**__, una amiga de otro foro… escribimos esta historia de forma conjunta… así que nos pertenece a las dos, aunque sea yo la que la suba por aquí_

_**Rating: ~ M ~ **__Esta historia contiene escenas de sexo explícito, así que estás avisado... si sigues leyendo es por tu propia decisión, luego no te vengas quejando..._

* * *

**~ Amor contra Natura ~**

**{ Saga Natura 1 }**

**Capítulo 2****: El comienzo del fin**

La tarde de compras con Alice me había dejado exhausta. Habían sido muchas horas corriendo detrás de ella dando vueltas por el centro comercial. Estaba segura de haber pasado por todas las tiendas al menos una vez. Alice quería mirar muchas cosas y yo solo me había comprometido a una tarde de compras, así que no quería desperdiciar tiempo. Habíamos comprado tantas cosas que la mayoría nos las tendrían que llevar a casa, por falta de espacio en el maletero.

Estaba realmente agotada, totalmente exhausta. Me había tocado recordarle a Alice que yo era humana y que necesitaba parar de vez en cuando para descansar. Normalmente solía ser razonable, pero cuando se trataba de compras no veía más allá del próximo escaparate. Así que nada más sentarme en el coche me quedé dormida, mientras ella guardaba todas las bolsas en la parte de atrás.

Tuve un sueño intranquilo. Corría por el bosque y lo más extraño tratándose de mí: sin caerme. A pesar de que el bosque estaba en penumbra, podía apreciar cada detalle: las diferentes texturas del suelo, la hierba, el musgo, la tierra. Escuchaba todos los sonidos del bosque, el canto de los pájaros, el revoloteo de los insectos, el viento entre los árboles. Podía notar cómo se expandían mis sentidos, abarcando con ellos todos los aspectos de la Naturaleza que me rodeaba.

De repente reparé en que no sólo me movía con soltura, sino que también corría a una velocidad increíble. Me recordaba a las veces que Edward me llevaba a la espalda, aunque no podía compararlo exactamente. Cuando iba con él solía llevar siempre los ojos cerrados para no marearme. Ahora era todo lo contrarío: los tenía completamente abiertos, prestando atención a todo lo que me rodeaba.

Entonces, ¿estaba soñando que era un vampiro? Era uno de esos sueños en los que sientes que controlas lo que pasa, así que me dirigí hacia un charco cercano para mirarme y comprobarlo. Pero antes de poder verme me despertó bruscamente un frenazo sorprendentemente fuerte de Alice. Habíamos llegado a casa de los Cullen y ésta estaba aparcando el coche.

Me había despertado sobresaltada. No había tenido tiempo para asimilar del todo el significado del sueño. Ni siquiera era capaz de expresar todo lo que había sentido en esa carrera alocada por el bosque. Me había metido tanto en el sueño que aun ahora, ya despierta, respiraba agitadamente y estaba sudando.

_ ¿Qué te ocurre Bella? - me dijo Alice mirándome con cara rara -. Tienes un aspecto horrible.

_ Nada - le contesté aun un poco adormilada -. Sólo era una pesadilla.

Ella se relajó y salió del coche con su andar de bailarina. Sacó todas las bolsas del maletero, mientras yo me decidía a incorporarme y salir del coche. Realmente debía estar muy agotada si ahora no era capaz ni de sujetar el bolso, ya no digamos de pensar coherentemente. Al final la seguí hasta el salón donde estaban Edward y Jasper jugando a la videoconsola, medio arrastrando los pies al entrar en la casa.

No podía entender la gracia que le encontraba la gente a lo de ir de compras. El entusiasmo de Alice no estaba limitado a los vampiros. La mayoría de las chicas de mi edad lo encontraban una actividad agradable. Como siempre, yo era el bicho raro… incluso rodeada de vampiros tendía a destacar por mis peculiaridades.

_ Ya estamos en casa - dijo Alice muy ilusionada sentándose encima de Jasper -. Hermanito, hemos elegido una vajilla preciosa - le dijo a Edward -. TE va a encantar.

_ Jo, cariño - dijo Jasper tratando de ponerle un puchero -. Estaba a punto de ganar. ¿Por qué no has saltado sobre Edward?

_ Las caritas de pena no son lo tuyo. Además, tú estás más bueno - le dijo intentando consolarlo.

Con su estrategia acaparadora de atención consiguió que su novio no viera más la pantalla, así que Edward no tuvo problema en ganarle definitivamente la partida. Jasper estaba demasiado entretenidillo en otras cosas como para que le preocupara haber perdido. Seguro que había una apuesta de por medio, pero su atención estaba centrada en otro premio sentado justamente sobre sus rodillas.

_ Venga, vamos. Acompáñame arriba - le dijo ella seductoramente -. Necesito cambiarme de ropa y quiero que me ayudes a elegirla.

_ Por supuesto, cariño. Lo que tú digas - le respondió Jasper ya más animado -. No nos esperéis levantados, chicos.

Me descalcé y me acurruqué en el sofá sobre su pecho. Él me abrazó y apoyó su cabeza en la mía. Me habría quedado así para siempre. Este era mi sitio ideal en el mundo: a su lado, acurrucada en sus brazos, sintiéndome la mujer más afortunada de la creación.

_ ¿Ha sido muy terrible la sesión de compras?- me preguntó Edward invitándome a sentarme con él, una vez estuvimos a solas.

Si no fuera por el dolor de todo el cuerpo, no habría podido ser más feliz. No me sentía capaz de hablar más de dos palabras, de tan cansada como estaba. Esperaba que Alice estuviera lo suficientemente entretenida como para no oírme quejarme. No quería que se sintiera culpable, no después de todo lo que estaba haciendo por ayudarnos a preparar todo lo de la boda.

_ Mucho - le respondí por fin, dejando escapar el aire lentamente -. Y eso que creía que no había nada peor que ir a comprar lencería con ella. La dependienta de la tienda de menaje para el hogar no dejaba de mirarla con cara de horror cada vez que sacaba una pieza de porcelana de las estanterías. Creía que las iba a romper.- dije riéndome suavemente contra su pecho.

_ Siento que hayas tenido que ir sola con el duendecillo - se disculpó con voz suave mientras me acariciaba el contorno del brazo levemente -, pero me prohibió ir expresamente esta tarde.

_ Tranquilo, ya estoy acostumbrada – le conteste un poco adormilada. Las compras habían sido agotadoras y el extraño sueño había contribuido a alterarme –. Aunque sigo sin entender para que se molesta tanto en una vajilla que prácticamente no utilizaremos. Es un gasto inútil.

_ No puedes hacer nada contra ella - me dijo Edward negando con la cabeza -. Ríndete. ¿Una partidita a ver si te relajas? - me preguntó agitando el mando de la videoconsola frente a mí.

_ No, mejor una película - le respondí sofocando un bostezo -. No estoy para tanto estrés. Además seguro que me ganas.

_ Pues una peli entonces. Lo que mi amor desee - me dijo levantándose enseguida y yendo hacia la televisión. Se giró hacia mí y haciendo una reverencia me dijo -. Tus deseos son órdenes para mí. ¿Cuál desea ver mi princesa?

_ Pues no sé…- dije dudando entre risas.

Me apetecía ver varias, pero sobretodo estaba dudando entre 'Romeo y Julieta' y 'Bailando con lobos'. De pronto se escuchó a Alice gritando arriba a todo pulmón. En menos de un segundo, antes de que me diera tiempo siquiera a parpadear, ya estaba plantada frente a mí con los brazos en jarra y el ceño fruncido. Tenía una cara que daba miedo.

_ ¡¿Qué has hecho ahora, Bella? - me preguntó bastante alterada -. Dame una buena razón para no darte dos tortas ahora mismo.

Edward nos miraba a todos muy confuso desde atrás. Ninguno podíamos entender a qué se debía semejante comportamiento en Alice. Nuestra relación era más de hermanas que de amigas. Era totalmente inaudito que le hablara a nadie así, pero mucho menos a mí. Me estaba asustando por momentos.

_ Alice, no sé a qué te refieres - dije con un hilo de voz -. Sólo estaba dudando entre qué video ver…

_ Alice, relájate - le dijo Jasper abrazándola -. La estás asustando.

_ Alice, explícate - le pidió Edward muy calmadamente, pero interponiéndose nada sutilmente entre nosotras dos, como protegiéndome de su propia hermana -. ¿Qué es lo pasa?

_ Llevo varios días viendo borroso el futuro de Bella - dijo Alice sin cambiar la postura amenazadora hacia mí -. Y ahora directamente no lo veo. ¡Nada! ¡No veo absolutamente nada!

* * *

_**N/A:**__ Animaos a dejarnos vuestra opinión en un review... Recordad que los coments son el único pago de los escritores aficionados como nosotras_

_Espero que os haya gustado este capítulo… os esperan muchas sorpresas… Nos vemos el sábado con el __**Capítulo 3**__**: "Teorías"**__ Besos a todos_


	3. 1x03 Teorías

_**Disclaimer: **Los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer... nosotras sólo jugamos con ellos con mucha ilusión y sin ánimo de lucro... nuestro único pago son vuestros comentarios_

_**Summary: **¿Qué pasaría si las cosas no fueran como parecen? ¿Y si Bella fuera diferente? Lo que en un momento parece totalmente seguro, al instante siguiente puede ser una mera ilusión. ¿Serías capaz de luchar contra la Naturaleza para mantener al amor de tu vida? Historia alternativa a Amanecer, que parte del momento justo antes de la boda y le da un giro de tuerca a todo_

_**Note:** Historia compartida con **Edward_kirtash**, una amiga de otro foro… escribimos esta historia de forma conjunta… así que nos pertenece a las dos, aunque sea yo la que la suba por aquí_

_**Rating: ~ M ~ **__Esta historia contiene escenas de sexo explícito, así que estás avisado... si sigues leyendo es por tu propia decisión, luego no te vengas quejando..._

_

* * *

_

**~ Amor contra Natura ~**

**{ Saga Natura 1 }**

**Capítulo 3: 'Teorías**

Los cuatro nos sentamos en el salón a hablar de todo lo sucedido. Alice tenía la cara más seria que le había visto jamás. Estaba muy preocupada por lo que me estaba pasando. Al parecer esto era más grave de lo que yo creía. Edward parecía realmente preocupado, aunque eso no era raro. Él siempre estaba preocupado por mí.

_ A ver… Alice me comentó esto hace unos días, así que hemos tenido tiempo para pensar posibles teorías. Pero la verdad es que no estoy muy seguro de ninguna. La primera que pensé fue que iba a morir, algún accidente mortal.- dijo Jasper muy serio.

Él era el más experto en temas de vampiros junto con Carlisle, por eso valorábamos tanto sus ideas. Había visto muchos vampiros en su antigua vida, antes de conocer a Alice y unirse a los Cullen. Había conocido poderes de todo tipo en esos vampiros, por lo que esa experiencia era para tener en cuenta.

_ Pero yo no he visto ningún accidente lo suficientemente grave como para matarte - terminó de decirme Alice -, así que hemos desechado esa teoría. El problema es que nos estamos quedado sin ideas.

_ Y ¿pudiera ser que sus poderes aumentaran? Es decir, que la especie de escudo que tiene esté aumentando y la proteja de otros poderes.- le preguntó Edward.

_ Pues no lo sé… - le contestó Jasper - supongo que podríamos probarlo.

Al parecer la idea les había gustado a todos, pero yo no estaba tan segura de cómo iban a ponerlo a prueba. Yo no hacía nada para evitar que Edward me leyera la mente, así que no sabía qué esperaban ahora de mí.

_ A ver, Bella. Voy a utilizar mi poder contigo - siguió diciendo Jasper-. Me tienes que decir si notas algún cambio y qué sientes.

Jasper empezó a mirarme fijamente y me sentí intimidada. Le quería mucho, era de la familia y todo lo demás, pero me imponía mucho respeto. Siempre conseguía ese efecto en mí, daba bastante miedo. Y encima ahora esta prueba… No sabía lo que podía esperar y eso me tenía preocupada.

Jasper me taladraba con su mirada y me sentía muy inquieta. Pero supuse que eso no era lo que intentaba transmitirme, así que espere. Y de pronto, saliendo de la nada, empecé a sentirme muy feliz y contenta. No lo pude evitar y comencé a reírme de mala manera. Todo mi cuerpo se sacudía con los espasmos de la risa que no podía contener. ¿De qué narices me estaba riendo?

_ Vale, Jasper - conseguí decirle entre carcajadas -. Ya puedes parar. Creo que tu poder sí que funciona conmigo.

Inmediatamente noté como se me pasaba el ataque de risa, al dejar de influir sobre mí. La situación no me hacía ninguna gracia. Me estaba pasando algo y ellos se lo estaban tomando a cachondeo. No podía salir nada bueno de estos experimentos. Pero si así ellos se sentían mejor, seguiría adelante.

_ Bueno, parece que al mío no eres inmune - dijo Jasper riendo -. Pero si quieres que nos aseguremos más, podemos llamar a Kate.

No estaba muy segura de quién era ni de que poder tenía, solo que era del clan Denali. Aunque a juzgar por la reacción de Edward su poder no debía ser tan inofensivo como el de Jasper. Con tan solo una mirada le quitó a su hermano la idea de la cabeza. Ni siquiera se dignó a responderle, sólo me abrazó más fuertemente.

_ También podíamos probar a… - empezó a decir Jasper, hasta que Edward le interrumpió con un gruñido de aviso -. Vale, vale. No he dicho nada. Olvídalo, hermano. Pues a mi no se me ocurren más ideas. ¿Y a ti?

Mi ángel negó con la cabeza. Todos nos quedamos en silencio, pensando más posibles soluciones, pero nada nos venía a la cabeza. Al cabo de un rato aparecieron Rosalie y Emmett que habían ido a ver una peli al cine.

- Vaya, que caras más tristes tenéis. ¿Qué ocurre? - preguntó Rosalie dejándose caer en el sofá junto a Emmett.

- Alice no puede ver el futuro de Bella y estamos discutiendo diferentes teorías sobre que puede pasarle.- les informó Jasper tranquilamente.

- ¡Bien! Bella nos ha conseguido entretenimiento - saltó Emmett -. A lo mejor es que Alice esta perdiendo facultades y por eso no puede verla.

Nos propuso Emmett con la evidente intención de fastidiarla. Su entretenimiento preferido era fastidiarme, pero cualquier otro que se pusiera a tiro le valía. Su encanto natural le salvaba de las peores venganzas, pero no siempre. Y cuando a Alice le tocas la moral con sus poderes, estás listo.

- No creo, Emmett - le respondió ella con toda naturalidad, pero con un brillo de malicia en su mirada -. Puedo ver con total claridad cómo Rosalie va a destrozar tu Jeep en cuanto vea las bragas rosas tan horteras que le quieres regalar.

Él se quedó muy quieto mirando a su novia con miedo, mientras ella le dedicaba una mirada furiosa. Decididamente su coche no iba a salir de una pieza de ésta. Los demás no pudimos evitar reírnos ante la cara de pánico del vampiro más bravucón de todos los tiempos.

_ Vale, yo solo me refería a que a lo mejor ahora no puedes ver a los humanos - dijo intentando explicarse y salir del lío de alguna manera.

_ Los Gigantes ganarán a los Cowboys mañana por la noche. Y el jugador estrella de los Cowboys se romperá la muñeca en una mala caída al interceptar un pase - dijo muy pagada de si misma.

_ Puede que el armario de Bella se estropee y tenga que comprarse todo en el mercadillo y tu sentido estético haga que no tengas visiones para evitarte el trauma - dijo Rose entre las risas de todos los demás.

_ ¡Oye! - se quejó haciendo un puchero -. Vale ya de meteros conmigo. Este es un problema serio.

_ A lo mejor Bella ha comido muchas espinacas, se ha vuelto fuerte como Popeye y ahora es capaz de rechazar todos los poderes - dijo muy serio Emmett como si realmente se lo creyera.

_ No, ya hemos barajado esa posibilidad y la hemos descartado - le respondió Jasper -. Según los experimentos científicos que hemos llevado a cabo, Bella no es inmune a mi poder.

Sí, claro… Ahora Jasper se ponía en plan científico loco jugando conmigo como conejillo de indias. Solo le faltaba la bata de médico de Carlisle y un par de guantes de goma de la cocina. Esta conversación a mi costa me estaba gustando cada vez menos.

_ Pues lo único que se me ocurre es que se le haya pegado de los lobos, por estar tanto tiempo con ellos - sugirió Rosalie poniendo cara de asco -. Si se pega el olor y las pulgas, ¿por qué no eso?

_ Pues porque también estoy con vosotros y no se me pega la sed de sangre - le respondí rápidamente hablando por primera vez -. Ni se te ocurra meterte con mis amigos.

_ Bella tiene razón - me apoyo Jasper sorprendentemente -. Y si solo se os ocurren esas chorradas mejor os vais, que no nos dejáis pensar.

_ Pues sí, será mejor, que la película nos ha dado unas cuantas ideas - dijo Emmett cogiendo en brazos a Rosalie y colgándosela del hombro -. Vamos amorcito.

Y con eso la parejita lujuriosa desapareció escaleras arriba. Subieron a su habitación entre risas y carantoñas. En momento como estos me alegraba de no tener un oído tan sensible como el de los demás. No me apetecía oír en detalle todo lo que estaba pasando allí arriba.

_ Esto… creo que toca hora de retirada estratégica - dijo Jasper con cara de pánico -. Estoy empezando a notar cosas malas, muy muy malas.

_ Y más que vamos a notar - gritó Edward entre risas -. Han visto una reposición de Nueve semanas y media. ¡A correr!

Los chicos nos cogieron en brazos y nos sacaron de la casa a toda pastilla. Antes de que me diera cuenta ya estábamos en el coche rumbo a Forks. Ya encontraríamos algo que hacer hasta que las cosas se calmaran en la casa.

* * *

_**N/A:**__ Animaos a dejarnos vuestra opinión en un review... Recordad que los coments son el único pago de los escritores aficionados como nosotras ^^_

_Espero que os haya gustado este capítulo… os esperan muchas sorpresas… Nos vemos el próximo Martes con el __**Capítulo 4**__**: "Médico a domicilio"**__ Besos a todos_


	4. 1x04 Médico a domicilio

_**Disclaimer: **__Los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer... nosotras sólo jugamos con ellos con mucha ilusión y sin ánimo de lucro... nuestro único pago son vuestros comentarios_

_**Summary: **__¿Qué pasaría si las cosas no fueran como parecen? ¿Y si Bella fuera diferente? Lo que en un momento parece totalmente seguro, al instante siguiente puede ser una mera ilusión. ¿Serías capaz de luchar contra la Naturaleza para mantener al amor de tu vida? Historia alternativa a Amanecer, que parte del momento justo antes de la boda y le da un giro de tuerca a todo_

_**Note:**__ Historia compartida con **Edward_kirtash**, una amiga de otro foro… escribimos esta historia de forma conjunta… así que nos pertenece a las dos, aunque sea yo la que la suba por aquí_

_**Rating: ~ M ~ **__Esta historia contiene escenas de sexo explícito, así que estás avisado... si sigues leyendo es por tu propia decisión, luego no te vengas quejando..._

* * *

**~ Amor contra Natura ~**

**{ Saga Natura 1 }**

**Capítulo 4****: Médico a domicilio**

Otra vez estaba en el bosque de Forks. Paseaba tranquilamente, sintiendo la tierra y el musgo bajo mis pies desnudos. Una alfombra de hojas verdes húmedas por el rocío se extendía ante mí. Inhalaba una profunda bocanada, llenando mis pulmones de aire.

Seguí caminando hasta que comencé a escuchar unas voces que me llamaban, que susurraban mi nombre desde la espesura. Algunas me eran conocidas y otras no, por eso me asusté y eché a correr. Corría a una velocidad increíble, sorteando los árboles con asombrosa facilidad. Distinguí varios pares de ojos que me miraban desde el follaje. Corría y corría mientras escuchaba sus voces llamándome: "Bella, ven con nosotros Bella". De pronto, frente a mi aparecieron dos ojos marrones: "Bella, te hemos estado esperando".

El sueño terminó y yo me incorporé bruscamente cayéndome al suelo y golpeándome en la cabeza contra la mesilla. El sol se abría paso entre las cortinas y me daba de lleno en los ojos. Pronto noté los fríos brazos de Edward rodeándome. Como ya era costumbre en él se había quedado a velar mis sueños.

Se puso a presionar rápidamente con un pañuelo sobre la herida de mi frente con un toque muy suave, puesto que comenzaba a sangrar. Como ya empezaba a ser costumbre en mí, me las había vuelto a apañar para sangrar delante de uno de mis vampiros. Estoy empezaba a ser preocupante, no sabía si conseguiría llegar viva a la boda a este paso.

_ Bella, ¿estás bien?- me preguntó él ligeramente preocupado, ya no se asustaba tan fácilmente ante mis accidentes domésticos.

_ Si, tranquilo. No me duele mucho - le mentí, la verdad es que me dolía a horrores.

_ Te noto algo de fiebre, Bella - me dijo mirándome fijamente, como si pudiera mirar a través de mi piel -. ¿Estás mareada? ¿Por qué te has caído de la cama?

Bueno, ya tardaba en aparecer el Eddy paranoico. Con lo tranquilo que estaba hasta hacía un momento. Seguía presionando su fría mano contra mi frente, calmando las ligeras palpitaciones que me había producido el golpe y evitando que siguiera sangrando como un cerdo. Esa frialdad sobre mí era el mejor remedio del mundo entero. Notar que él estaba a mi lado era todo lo que necesitaba para sentirme bien, por más dolorida que estuviese.

_ Cariño, estoy bien - le repetí esta vez con más convicción -. Si que me noto un poco caliente, pero nada más. No creo que unas décimas sean como para ponerme en cuarentena.

Lo pregunté intentando sonar tranquila, pero acababa de caer en la cuenta de que la boda estaba al caer. Y no me apetecía aparecer en las fotos de la boda pareciendo Frankenstein. Aunque su novia la verdad es que iba muy mona con ese maquillaje gótico y esas mechas eléctricas.

Nunca agradecería lo suficiente que Edward no pudiera leerme la mente. Si hubiera podido ver esa imagen mental le habría dado un telele. Habría sido el primer vampiro muerto por un ataque al corazón. Mis locas ideas para la boda no eran todo lo tradicionales que a él le habrían gustado. Menos mal que me las guardaba para mí y dejaba a Alice hacer las cosas a su manera.

En cuanto pensé en la cicatriz que me iba a quedar, me acerqué a revisarme en el espejo. Al final no era tan aparatosa como me había imaginado. Este tipo de heridas eran muy aparatosas, pero estaba muy cerca de la raíz del pelo. Seguramente Rosalie y Alice se las apañarían sin problemas para taparme la herida con un kilo de maquillaje.

_ ¿Voy a necesitar puntos en la herida? - le pregunté en un murmullo de voz.

_ Creo que sí - me dijo sin dejar de lado la preocupación -. Además me gustaría que Carlisle te revisara. Lo de la fiebre no es normal y que tengas un accidente antes de levantarte tampoco.

Tenía que darle la razón en eso. Desde que él había empezado a dormir conmigo, no me había vuelto a caer de la cama. Tomé el desayuno y me arreglé a toda prisa con su ayuda. Una vez estuve lista me cogió en brazos, me llevó hasta su coche y puso dirección al hospital a toda pastilla. Bueno, sino me mataba la fiebre y la herida, lo haría su forma de conducir.

Cuando llegamos al hospital Edward se dirigió directamente a recepción y preguntó por su padre. La mujer nos informó de que estaba ocupado y que cuando acabará nos vendría a buscar. Así que nos tocó sentarnos a esperar. Nos fuimos a la sala de espera, quedando a la vista de todo el que pasara por allí.

Las paredes acristaladas no estaban ayudando nada a mi tranquilidad mental. Hasta yo podía notar las lujuriosas miradas que le dirigían las enfermeras a mi novio. Así que Edward lo debía estar pasando mucho peor teniendo que compartir las fantasías mentales de estas mujeres. Todas sabían perfectamente que estábamos prometidos de otras visitas anteriores, pero era como si nada. Tenía ganas de tirarles de los pelos y enviarlas a criar malvas.

Pero hice algo mucho mejor: lo acerqué a mí posesivamente, lo aferré por el pelo y empecé a depositar ligeros besitos en su cuello. Afortunadamente Carlisle no tardó mucho en llegar y nos salvó de una situación bochornosa. Porque no sé cómo había acabado casi encima de Edward en las butacas de la sala de espera. Él tenía todo el pelo revuelto y las enfermeras me lanzaban ahora miradas asesinas.

_ Buenos días, chicos - nos saludó sonriente -. ¿Qué te ha pasado hoy, Bella?

Claro, al pobre hombre ya no le extrañaba que yo fuera al hospital. Generalmente nos veíamos más ahí que en su casa. Los suministros médicos de primeros auxilios eran algo imprescindible en la Casa Cullen. Así evitaba que Charlie se enterara de todos mis incidentes torpes. A veces me había tocado pasar por el hospital para que me curara y se había enterado, con la consiguiente bronca posterior.

_ Me he caído de la cama y tengo un poco de fiebre. Así que Edward cree que me estoy muriendo - le dije en tono de broma, ganándome una mirada de reproche por parte de mi acompañante.

_ No creo que sea para tanto - le explicó él tranquilamente -. Simplemente me gustaría que le hicieras algunas pruebas, papá. Y obviamente hay que coserle la herida.

_ Vale, no hay problema - le respondió Carlisle -. Llamaré a una enfermera para que traiga el instrumental. Bella, tú ves subiendo a la camilla. Creo que con un par de puntos bastará, no es una herida muy grande.

_ ¿Sólo un par, papá? - le dijo Edward acercándose a ver mejor -. Es bastante grande.

_ Hijo, con un par es más que suficiente - le contestó molesto -. No me seas tan aparatero._ Vaya… - dijo Edward sorprendido - Juraría que la herida era más grande. Si, tienes razón - acabo admitiendo -, con un par sobra.

_ Claro, será que la herida se ha ido cerrando mientras la traías aquí - dijo Carlisle en tono de broma.

_ Papá, te lo juro, antes era más grande - le contestó Edward muy convencido - Pero bueno, da igual. Lo habré visto mal.

Carlisle llamó a una enfermera que trajo el material de sutura para que mi suegro me cosiera la herida. Después ella me sacó un par de tubos de sangre para los análisis. Pude notar como Edward se puso realmente tenso y dejo de respirar. Por suerte la muchacha estaba de espaldas y no apreció el cambio en su comportamiento.

Una vez que ella se fue Carlisle me tomó la temperatura y comprobó que efectivamente tenía fiebre. Después me comprobó la tensión, el pulso, la respiración y me hizo algunas pruebas de reflejos. Y luego me hizo otras que no tenía ni idea de para que eran y que prefería no saberlo.

_ Bueno, pues esto ya está - nos comunicó al acabar -. No creo que tengas nada grave. Parece una simple fiebre, por un principio de constipado seguramente. Todo parece normal, pero esperaremos a los resultados de los análisis.

_ Papá, ¿no podrías hacerle algún TAC o un escáner?- le sugirió Edward.

_ La verdad, yo estaba pensando en una punción lumbar y biopsiarle un trozo de cerebro. Aunque sinceramente creo que lo más recomendable sería ponerla en cuarentena - le contestó todo convencido.

_ ¿Tú crees que…? - empezó a decir Edward cuando se quedó callado de repente mirando a su padre -. ¡Joder, Carlisle! No me tomes el pelo de esa manera - le dijo un poco cabreado éste empezó a reírse.- Es normal que esté preocupado, sobretodo teniendo en cuenta que Alice no tienen visiones de ella.

_ Vale, hijo. ¡Cálmate! Vamos a esperar a los análisis y ya veremos lo que hacemos. El golpe es muy pequeño y como no ha perdido el conocimiento es muy poco probable que tenga consecuencias graves. De momento te voy a dar un antitérmico. Después de todo, la fiebre no es un buen síntoma - nos dijo con voz suave mientras hacia la receta. Supuse que el verdadero fin era tranquilizar a Edward.

_ Muchas gracias, Carlisle. Hasta pronto.- dije cogiendo el papel.

_ De nada, Bella. Espero que el hasta pronto sea ya en casa - dijo sonriendo -. Hasta luego, Edward.

_ Hasta luego, papá - respondió él, todavía medio enfurruñado por la broma.

Y como no, fuimos a la farmacia del pueblo rápidamente para comprar el medicamento. Edward estaba ansioso porque me lo tomará y yo prefería verlo más tranquilo. Eso sí, no me quitó ojo de encima en los días siguientes, como si de una bomba a punto de estallar se tratara.

* * *

_**N/A:**__ Animaos a dejarnos vuestra opinión en un review... Recordad que los coments son el único pago de los escritores aficionados como nosotras ^^_

_Espero que os haya gustado este capítulo… pronto os esperan muchas sorpresas… Nos vemos el Jueves con el __**Capítulo 5**__**: "Cambios"**__ Besos a todos_


	5. 1x05 Cambios

_**Disclaimer: **__Los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer... nosotras sólo jugamos con ellos con mucha ilusión y sin ánimo de lucro... nuestro único pago son vuestros comentarios_

_**Summary: **__¿Qué pasaría si las cosas no fueran como parecen? ¿Y si Bella fuera diferente? Lo que en un momento parece totalmente seguro, al instante siguiente puede ser una mera ilusión. ¿Serías capaz de luchar contra la Naturaleza para mantener al amor de tu vida? Historia alternativa a Amanecer, que parte del momento justo antes de la boda y le da un giro de tuerca a todo_

_**Note:**__ Historia compartida con **Edward_kirtash**, una amiga de otro foro… escribimos esta historia de forma conjunta… así que nos pertenece a las dos, aunque sea yo la que la suba por aquí_

_**Rating: ~ M ~ **__Esta historia contiene escenas de sexo explícito, así que estás avisado... si sigues leyendo es por tu propia decisión, luego no te vengas quejando..._

* * *

**~ Amor contra Natura ~**

**{ Saga Natura 1 }**

**Capítulo 5****: Cambios**

Cuando salimos de la farmacia Edward me llevó a casa directamente. No quería dejarme sola, así que pasaríamos el día juntos aprovechando que Charlie se había ido de pesca. Según él no era conveniente dejarme sola después de haber sufrido un golpe en la cabeza. Podría sufrir alguna secuela y tenía que estar 'bajo observación'. En mi opinión: estaba paranoico.

Pasamos todo el día tumbados en el sillón con un maratón de películas. Sólo interrumpimos la sesión a la hora de comer para que él me preparara algo. Tampoco me dejó acercarme a la cocina para nada. Estaba llevando este asunto un poco demasiado lejos. Su preocupación no cesó en todo el día y cada poco tiempo me tomaba la temperatura. Me entraron ganas de mandarlo a su casa de mala manera.

_ Bella, ¿a qué hora te has tomado la pastilla? - me preguntó Edward.

_ Hace más media hora - le respondí.

_ Pero, ¿seguro que te la has tomado? - insistió él.

_ Claro que sí - le respondí resignada -. Justo delante de ti.

_ No lo entiendo - dijo él.

_ ¿El qué? - le pregunté extrañada.

_ Que no te haya hecho efecto todavía - respondió Edward cada vez más inquieto.

Comprobar que el antitérmico no hacía efecto no ayudó precisamente. No hubo manera de hacerle cambiar de planes, siguió manteniéndome bajo vigilancia extrema. Eso contribuyó a que se volviera loco de angustia y me volviera a mí cada vez más nerviosa. Verle dar vueltas a mi alrededor como una gallina clueca con sus polluelos no era precisamente relajante.

Llamó en repetidas ocasiones a su padre para pedirle consejo a lo largo del día. Tanto fue así que acabó con la paciencia del pobre Carlisle y lo único que atinó a decirle fue que me abrazara y que eso con suerte me bajaría la fiebre. Al final de la noche estaba tan estresada que agradecí sobremanera que Edward no pudiera leerme la mente, sino hubiéramos tenido problemas serios.

Sobre las ocho llegó Charlie de su día de pesca con una bolsa llena de pescado. A dios gracias, no se le había ocurrido quedarse a cenar con Billy, sino me hubiera muerto. Aproveché la excusa de limpiar el pescado para echar a Edward de casa sutilmente. Si se hubiera quedado más tiempo a mi lado hubiera acabado histérica perdida por su preocupación.

Pasaron los días y la fiebre cada vez me subía más y más, sin que las medicinas pudieran hacer nada al respecto. Además comencé a tener síntomas nuevos: me dolía todo el cuerpo y mis sentidos se estaban afinando, debido a lo cual oía hasta el más mínimo ruido. Ello me provocaba un intenso dolor de cabeza.

Edward y su padre no cesaban de hacerme pruebas y más pruebas, pero ninguna mostraba nada anómalo. Finalmente decidieron hablar con Charlie para llevarme a su casa. Así si me pasaba algo podría recibir cuidados médicos inmediatos.

_ Charlie, querría hablar con usted sobre el estado de Bella - le dijo Carlisle a mi padre.

_ Pero, ¿tan grave es? - le preguntó mi padre -. Tan solo es un poco de fiebre. Pensaba que los chicos los estaban usando como excusa para pasar más tiempo juntos.

_ No es nada grave, por el momento - le respondió mi futuro suegro -. El verdadero problema es que no encontramos la causa de sus síntomas.

_ Además - intervino Edward -, tampoco responde al tratamiento prescrito.

_ Creo que sería más prudente que se viniera a casa con nosotros - le explicó Carlisle -. Así podría tenerla bajo observación las 24h. sin necesidad de tenerla ingresada. Es solo como precaución - añadió al ver la cara de susto que puso Charlie.

Y a partir de ahí ya estaba todo dicho. Charlie accedió rápidamente a dejarme ir a casa con los Cullen. Recogí mis cosas y nos fuimos para allá en seguida. Lo que no me esperaba era la recepción que nos esperaba a nuestra llegada. En cuando Alice me vio aparecer, comenzó a dar saltitos de alegría como nunca antes.

_ ¡Bella, ya estás aquí! - dijo Alice saltando hacia mí.

_ ¡Alice, compórtate! - le decía Esme sin ningún resultado.

Mientras había estado en casa convaleciente le habían prohibido ir a molestarme con temas de la boda, aunque me habría venido bien la distracción. Pero ahora que íbamos a estar bajo el mismo techo sería imposible detenerla. Esme, Edward y Jasper intentaban controlarla sin éxito, mientras Emmett y Rosalie se reían de la situación.

_ ¡Bella, es maravilloso! - continuó Alice -. Ahora podremos completar todos los detalles para la boda.

_ Jasper, ya podrías poner algo de tu parte, ¿no? - le saltó Edward mientras se interponía una y otra vez entre la loca de su hermana y yo.

_ Necesito que escojas las flores, el color de la mantelería… - seguía hablando Alice tan rápido que no podía captar todas las palabras.

_ ¡¿Qué crees que llevo haciendo desde que Charlie decidió dejarla venir? - le respondió Jasper con exasperación - ¡¿Encaje de bolillos?

_ …los vestidos de las damas de honor... - continuaba Alice imperturbable.

_ ¡Alice, ya está bien! ¡Cálmate! - le gritó Edward agarrándola por los hombros y zarandeándola -. Si no te calmas me llevaré a Bella al hospital. Allí no podrás acercarte a ella, me aseguraré de ello.

_ Chicos, está bien. No pasa nada - les decía intentando calmarlos a todos -. Me encuentro bien. Ayudaré a Alice en lo que necesite.

_ ¡Sí! - gritó Alice desasiéndose del agarre de Edward - Tenemos un montón de cosas que hacer y muy poco tiempo para todo.

Llevaba tres días en casa de los Cullen, en los que Edward me había tenido estrechamente vigilada. Alice me 'obligó' a ayudarla a preparar todo y no pude negarme. Después de todo se trataba de mi boda. Por suerte Esme se apuntó y evitó que tuviera que aguantarla yo solita. Todo iba relativamente bien, si olvidábamos los dolores y la fiebre que cada vez iban a más, hasta que llegó mi 'querida' futura cuñada.

_ Bella, en serio, deberías pensar en ducharte con lejía - me soltó Rosalie -. El olor a chucho es persistente. Llevas días sin verlos y sigues apestando a ellos.

_ Y tú deberías pensar en coserte la boca y librarnos de tus 'ingeniosos comentarios' - le dije -. Estoy harta de sus malos modos con mis amigos.

_ Vaya - me replicó sorprendida de que por fin le contestara a una de sus insinuaciones -, alguien se ha levantado con el pie izquierdo. ¡Que mala leche!

_ No es mala leche, Rosalie - le respondí levantándome y encarándome con ella -. Es que ya me he cansado de estar oyéndote todo el día despotricar contra los chicos de la manada. No te han hecho nada malo. Son mis amigos y son buena gente, así que… ¡Deja de meterte con ellos y de insultarles de una vez!

_ ¡Oye, mona! - me grito ella -. ¡No voy a tolerar que me hables así por muy novia de Edward que seas! ¡¿Entendido? ¡Así que bájate dos puntos!

El dolor de cabeza se iba intensificando por momentos, esta hipersensibilidad me estaba matando. Los gritos de Rosalie no hacían más que intensificar su intensidad. Me latía toda la cabeza. Podía notar todo mi cuerpo arder y temblar.

_ ¡Cierra el pico, Miss Rubia Perfecta! - le chillé furiosa -. Estoy hasta el gorro de tu soberbia.

_ Bella, cálmate - me dijo Esme acercándose a mí -. Estás temblando, cariño. Y estás muy caliente. ¿Estás bien, cielo?

_ Lo que te pasa es que no soporta estar tanto tiempo alejada de su adorado Jacob - me dijo Rosalie entre dientes - Vete a buscarlo y seguro que se te pasa.

Y diciendo eso se dio la vuelta, alejándose de mí con desprecio. En ese momento ya no pude más. ¡Eso era lo último! ¡Que me acusará de querer abandonar a Edward! Esta rubia no sabía con quien se había metido. Le había aguantado muchas tonterías, pero… ¡Hasta aquí habíamos llegado!

Sentí cómo la sangre me hervía en las venas. Mi cuerpo temblaba descontroladamente. Me llenó una profunda ira hacia esa vampira egocéntrica, arrogante, egoísta, presumida, rencorosa… y exploté.

Algo dentro de mí se removió por completo. Cerré los ojos con fuerza para intentar acallar el dolor que me recorría todo el cuerpo. Cuando volví a abrir los ojos Esme, Alice y Rosalie estaban enfrente de mí. Me miraban con una mezcla de pánico y sorpresa. Iba a disculparme con Rosalie por mi comportamiento cuando unas voces lejanas me distrajeron. ¿Qué me pasaba?

* * *

_**N/A:**__ Animaos a dejarnos vuestra opinión en un review... Recordad que los coments son el único pago de los escritores aficionados como nosotras ^^_

_Esperamos que os haya gustado este capítulo… __¿Adivinais lo que le acaba d pasar a Bella? Esta historia es un poco diferente, como estais empezando a ver..._

___pero dadle una oportunidad, por favor... __Vereis como no os defraudamos... Nos vemos el Sábado con el __**Capítulo 6**__**: "Sorpresa"**__ Besos a todos_


	6. 1x06 Sorpresa

_**Disclaimer: **__Los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer... nosotras sólo jugamos con ellos con mucha ilusión y sin ánimo de lucro... nuestro único pago son vuestros comentarios_

_**Summary: **__¿Qué pasaría si las cosas no fueran como parecen? ¿Y si Bella fuera diferente? Lo que en un momento parece totalmente seguro, al instante siguiente puede ser una mera ilusión. ¿Serías capaz de luchar contra la Naturaleza para mantener al amor de tu vida? Historia alternativa a Amanecer, que parte del momento justo antes de la boda y le da un giro de tuerca a todo_

_**Note:**__ Historia compartida con **Edward_kirtash**, una amiga de otro foro… escribimos esta historia de forma conjunta… así que nos pertenece a las dos, aunque sea yo la que la suba por aquí_

_**Rating: ~ M ~ **__Esta historia contiene escenas de sexo explícito, así que estás avisado... si sigues leyendo es por tu propia decisión, luego no te vengas quejando..._

* * *

**~ Amor contra Natura ~**

**{ Saga Natura 1 }**

**Capítulo 6****: Sorpresa**

Cerré los ojos con fuerza para intentar acallar el dolor que me recorría todo el cuerpo, pero no sirvió de nada. El dolor simplemente se intensificaba. Era como si me estuviese rompiendo en dos, abriéndome en canal con una sierra. Era una sensación extrañísima, pues duró sólo un momento, pero fue muy intenso. Pude notar como cada parte de mi cuerpo se veía asaltada por ese desgarró.

Cuando dejé de notarlo, volví a abrir los ojos y vi a Esme, Alice y Rosalie enfrente de mí. Estaban mirándome alucinadas, con una mezcla de pánico y sorpresa. Tenía que disculparme con Rosalie por mi comportamiento, no era normal mi forma de estallar con ella. Siempre se ponía un poco borde, pero a estas alturas debería estar acostumbrada ya. Teníamos que llevarnos bien, aunque sólo fuera para evitar malos rollos en casa, ya que estaba a punto de entrar a formar parte de su familia.

Pero cuando iba a hablar para disculparme con ella, unas voces lejanas me distrajeron. ¿De quién eran esas voces? No había nadie cerca. ¿Qué me estaba pasando? No era capaz de hablar, oía voces extrañas y sobretodo, ¿por qué todos me miraban con esas caras tan raras? Nunca había visto a ninguno de mis vampiros paralizados, pero ahora estaban haciendo una imitación perfecta de una estatua.

¡Y se habían vuelto pequeñas! Vale que siempre había sacado un par de dedos a Alice, pero Esme era más o menos como yo de alta. Y mejor no hablar de Rosalie, ella nos sacaba una cabeza a todas. Pero ahora, las estaba mirando a todas como si estuviera subida en el sofá. ¡Fliping en plastidecor!

Además, ¿por qué todo apestaba de esta manera? De repente un intenso olor acre tomó por asalto mi nariz, horrorosamente intenso y desagradable. Me entraron ganas de taparme la nariz y salir corriendo a enterrar mi cara en el pecho de Edward. Su olor corporal era el mejor remedio para dejar de notar esa asquerosidad.

Pero al llevarme las manos a la cara, casi doy de morros contra el suelo. Me falto un pelo para volver a montar otra escenita con cristales sobre la mesita de café de Esme. Menos mal que pude parar el movimiento a tiempo y evitar el bochorno. Lo único bueno de todo esto era que los dolores ya habían cesado.

Intenté volver a hablar, pero por mi boca sólo salían gruñidos. Miré hacia abajo y me encontré con dos patas peludas. ¡Dios mío! ¿En qué me había convertido? No pasaron ni dos segundos, todo había sido muy rápido, antes de que bajaran los chicos. Jasper y Emmett adoptaron posturas defensivas de inmediato delante de sus chicas, mientras que Edward se quedó paralizado a los pies de la escalera.

_ ¿Cómo narices ha entrado un lobo aquí? - gruñó Jasper, agachado y listo para saltar.

¡Estaba a punto de saltar sobre mí! Estaba hablando de mí. Vale, Bella, reacciona de una vez. ¡Eres una loba, asúmelo! Los chicos estaban defendiendo a sus parejas de mí. Intenté decirle que no me hiciera daño, que tan solo era yo, Bella. Pero igual que antes sólo salió un leve aullido. Esto era desquiciante.

_ No, cariño - dijo Alice abrazando a su novio para intentar detenerlo -. No le hagáis daño. Es Bella.

Ambos se quedaron mirándome de arriba a abajo con la boca abierta. Poco a poco fueron entendiendo lo que les estaba explicando Alice. Al menos aun quedaba alguien en esta familia con una neurona operativa, porque todos los demás estaban como alelados. Sabía que Alice no me fallaría, por muy neurótica que estuviera por las compras y los detalles de la boda. Por fin empezaron a reaccionar los demás.

_ Joder, hermanita - atinó a decir Emmett -. Uno nunca se aburre contigo.

_ Flipante, la única opción que no se nos ocurre y va y es la teoría acertada - dijo Jasper con gesto desconcertado -. Chica, rompes todos mis esquemas. Contigo no se pueden hacer planes.

_ Oye, ¿no nos irás a morder, verdad?- preguntó Emmett con una sonrisita, acercándose curioso.

Yo quería decirles que no. Quería decirles que aunque había algo dentro de mí que me incitaba a descuartizarlos, otra me lo impedía. Ellos eran mi familia, en definitiva. No quería hacerles daño, pero no podía hablar. Si volvía a intentarlo saldría otro ladrido y puede que se lo tomaran como una provocación.

Miré a Edward por primera vez desde que se había quedado paralizado al pie de las escaleras. No se había acercado a mí. Ni siquiera me había mirado o dirigido la palabra. Anteriormente él siempre había hecho de "traductor" para los lobos cuando lo habían necesitado. Pero ahora seguía quieto y su rostro reflejaba dolor. No parecía por la labor de intervenir en mi ayuda.

¿Qué hacer? Las señales de humo estaban descartadas, por supuesto. Lo de mover la cola podía acabar con más de un jarrón en el suelo. Anda, tenía cola… ¡Flipo! Que sensación más extraña. No veía otra salida, así que me decidí por lo básico. Me giré hacia Emmett y negué con la cabeza esperando que lo entendiera.

_ Tomare eso como un no - dijo él mientras se acercaba a mí y me daba una palmadita en el lomo -. Supongo que tendremos que comprarte un collar con placa. Más que nada por si te pierdes. Aunque no sé si los venderán tamaño lobo gigante.

Se estaba riendo a mi costa, para variar. Sin embargo los demás seguían haciendo perfectas imitaciones de estatuas. Pero al menos él había vuelto a ser el Emmett que todos conocíamos y adorábamos. No pude evitar pegarle un suave empujón con la cabeza, en plan amistoso. Evidentemente él no se lo esperaba y casi se cae al suelo. Esto de tener tanta fuerza me gustaba.

_ Hermanito, deberías tener más cuidado ahora que Bella puede defenderse - se río Alice de él.

_ Chicos, siento cortaros el rollo - dijo Jasper devolviéndonos a la realidad -, pero la prometida de Edward acaba de convertirse en lobo en mitad de nuestro salón. Creo que deberíamos hacer algo, ¿no os parece?

_ Lo mejor creo que será llamar a los muchachos de La Push, ¿no? - sugirió Esme.

_ ¿Queréis meter más lobos en casa? – dijo Rose con gesto incrédulo. Los demás se limitaron a mirarla guardando silencio -. Genial... Voy a comprar ambientador, ¡en cantidades industriales! - concluyó saliendo por la puerta.

_ Yo voy a buscarle ropa a Bella, la suya… - dijo quedándose mirando la ropa hecha jirones a mis pies, bueno, a mis patas -, no creo que le sirva. Vosotros ocuparos de contactar con los lobos -. gritó Alice mientras desaparecía escaleras arriba.

_ Anda, Bella, cariño, ven aquí conmigo y túmbate hasta que te consigamos ayuda - me dijo Esme señalándome un lugar despejado del salón.

Fui hasta donde me indicó y me tumbé con mucho cuidado. Ella se colocó a mi lado y me acarició para que me relajara. Mientras tanto, Emmett le quitó el móvil a un aturdido Edward y vino hasta nosotras. Jasper se llevó a su hermano arriba, ya que al parecer aun estaba en shock. Necesitábamos urgentemente a Carlisle en casa.

Emmett buscó en la agenda del móvil el número de Seth y le llamó. Antes de todo esto me hubiera costado una barbaridad escuchar las respuestas de Seth. Ahora sin embargo podía escuchar la conversación con todo detalle. Ummm, me podía pluriemplear como detective privado en mis ratos libres. Nuevas salidas profesionales para los lobos. Tenía que acordarme de decírselo a Jacob.

_ Hola, Edward - preguntó Seth con voz alegre -. ¡¿What's up?

_ ¡¿Comooooooooor? - dijo Emmett con los ojos abiertos como platos.

_ ¿Edward? - preguntó Seth.

_ No, soy Emmett - le respondió -. Seth, verás… Ha surgido algo raro y necesitamos que vengas a ayudarnos.

_ ¿Qué ha pasado? - preguntó él con voz seria - ¿Algún ataque? Dime algo que me estás preocupando.

_ Tranqui, chaval - le dijo Emmett intentando tranquilizarlo -, que no es nada de eso. Simplemente nos hemos encontrado con… algo que se escapa a nuestros conocimientos.

_ Vale, Emmett - aceptó en seguida Seth -. Ahora mismo voy. Tengo que buscar a alguien que me lleve, pero en un plis estoy ahí.

_ Esto… - dijo Emmett dubitativo - Seth, casi mejor que vengas como lobo.

_ Emmett, ¿tú estás bien? - preguntó él sorprendido - No le estaréis gastando una broma a alguien, ¿verdad?

_ No, tranquilo - le respondió -. Tú ven, ya lo entenderás cuando llegues.

_ Vale, vale - aceptó Seth -, en un momento estoy ahí.

_ Bueno, el chico viene de camino - nos informó a todos Emmett -. Ha dicho que no tardaría.

* * *

_**N/A:**__ Animaos a dejarnos vuestra opinión en un review... Recordad que los coments son el único pago de los escritores aficionados como nosotras ^^_

_Muchas gracias a **BlackCullen** y **el angel de la muerte** por los reviews que vais dejando a lo largo de los cap. y nuestra bienvenida a los nuevos lectores_

_Espero que os haya gustado este capítulo… os esperan muchas sorpresas más… Nos vemos el próximo Martes con el __**Capítulo 7**__**: "Loba"**__ Besos a todos_


	7. 1x07 Loba

_**Disclaimer: **__Los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer... nosotras sólo jugamos con ellos con mucha ilusión y sin ánimo de lucro... nuestro único pago son vuestros comentarios_

_**Summary: **__¿Qué pasaría si las cosas no fueran como parecen? ¿Y si Bella fuera diferente? Lo que en un momento parece totalmente seguro, al instante siguiente puede ser una mera ilusión. ¿Serías capaz de luchar contra la Naturaleza para mantener al amor de tu vida? Historia alternativa a Amanecer, que parte del momento justo antes de la boda y le da un giro de tuerca a todo_

_**Note:**__ Historia compartida con **Edward_kirtash**, una amiga de otro foro… escribimos esta historia de forma conjunta… así que nos pertenece a las dos, aunque sea yo la que la suba por aquí_

_**Rating: ~ M ~ **__Esta historia contiene escenas de sexo explícito, así que estás avisado... si sigues leyendo es por tu propia decisión, luego no te vengas quejando..._

* * *

**~ Amor contra Natura ~**

**{ Saga Natura 1 }**

**Capítulo 7****: Loba**

Alice no tardó en bajar con un vestido de color marrón claro. Era de tirantes y largo hasta la rodilla con una falda muy suelta. Sería perfecto para andar corriendo por los bosques. Lo necesitaría si en algún momento conseguía volver a ser yo misma. Era un perfecto modelito para esas ocasiones en las que necesitas corretear por el bosque convertida en loba. Eran la última moda en Paris para las mujeres lobas.

Esme decidió aprovechar que Alice estaba allí para subir a ver a Edward, así relevaba a Jasper de sus funciones como enfermero de mi catatónico novio. No parecía que fueran a dejarme a solas. Ni que necesitara guardaespaldas. No era como si fuera una actriz famosa que saliera en secreto con su compañero de reparto ni nada por el estilo. No necesitaba vigilancia. Me miraban como si fuera a estallar, ¡otra vez!

_ ¿Cómo está? - preguntó Alice al ver bajar a su novio.

_ Bueno, Esme estará contenta - dijo Jasper sorprendiéndome -. Por fin tiene la estatua que tanto quería para el rellano de la escalera.

La mirada que le echó Alice daba realmente miedo. Otro menos valiente había salido corriendo a esconderse en el armario más cercano. El problema es que en algún momento le tocaría salir de ese armario y enfrentarse a ella. Pero Jasper era un machote y además contaba con el efecto "cariñín" sobre su novia.

_ Vale, vale - dijo Jasper alzando las manos ante si intentando aplacar la furia de Alice -. Pues está nervioso, asustado, preocupado. Vamos, lo normal en estos casos.

_ Es que eso de que tu novia se convierta en una especie enemiga tuya deja tocado a cualquiera - contesto Emmett.

De repente Emmett se había vuelto el sensato de la familia. Definitivamente el mundo estaba del revés, no había duda. Emmett era el sensato, Rosalie la loca de las compras, Alice la irascible, Jasper el gracioso y Edward el que se mantenía alejado.

De repente un lamento salió de mi pecho. Hasta ahora no había pensado en lo que esto podía significar. ¿Edward y yo habíamos terminado? No sabía lo que iba a pasar a partir de ahora y prefería no pensarlo demasiado o empezaría a gritar hasta desgañitarme. O mejor dicho, empezaría a aullar. Mi vida se acababa de complicar de mala manera.

Uff, era imposible pensar con todas estas voces en mi cabeza. Me iba a volver loca. De pronto me sobresalté. Una de esas voces se acercaba, cada vez se escuchaba con más claridad hasta que desapareció. No pude evitar ponerme alerta y los demás lo notaron. Jasper se fue tranquilamente hacia la entrada y, al cabo de un segundo, apareció otra vez con Seth a su lado.

_ ¡Por las plumas del penacho de mi tío abuelo Jerónimo! ¿Y esta loba de donde ha salido? - preguntó con gesto sorprendido.

_ A ver si adivinas, enano - bromeo Emmett -. Seguro que ni te lo imaginas.

Ya estaba Emmett otra vez con sus bromitas… y pensar que por un momento lo había considerado sensato. No sé en qué estaría pensando. Eso me enseñaría a no dejarme llevar por las primeras impresiones en situaciones de estrés. La gente nunca cambia realmente y los vampiros aun menos.

_ Bueno, de lo que estoy seguro es que no es de la reserva, porque no la he oído cuando venía - dijo Seth dándole vueltas al tema -. Ósea que tiene que ser de fuera.

Iba a matarlos cuando volviera a ser humana. Mira que dejar que el pobre Seth lo adivinara solo. Les iba a cantar las cuarenta de mala manera. Todos ahí parados como idiotas mientras Seth me miraba intentando adivinar quien era yo. Menuda colleja que se estaba ganando Emmett por seguir riéndose de mi situación.

_ Me suena el color chocolate de sus ojos - siguió él - aunque no sé de qué. Pero el pelaje tan claro me desconcierta. Por cierto, ¿qué hace un lobo en vuestra casa?- les preguntó incrédulo.

_ Loba - le aclaró Alice -. Venga, Seth, junta todo. Si te lo decimos no tiene gracia - dijo Alice animándolo.

Gruñí. ¡¿Gracia? Decididamente Alice también se iba a llevar lo suyo. Iba a estar castigada sin poder llevarme de compras durante todo un mes. Imponerle un castigo más largo me parecía una crueldad, aunque tratándose de ella una semana seguro que ya le parecería demasiado.

Pero ésta me las iban a pagar todos, eso lo tenía claro. Se habían quedando mirando a Seth como si de un concurso se tratara, olvidándose de que yo estaba allí. ¿Cómo habían podido olvidarse de mí? ¡Ocupaba medio salón yo solita!

_ Vale, a ver… - dijo Seth - Resumiendo: una chica, relacionada con el mundo sobrenatural, que no teme a los vampiros ni los ataca, que os conoce a vosotros en concreto, con ojos color chocolate y pelo tan blanco que se podría decir que es albina…

Pude ver el momento en que se dio cuenta de todo. Se le abrieron tanto los ojos que creía que iban a salírsele de las órbitas y nos tocaría recogerlos del suelo. Eso si antes yo no aplastaba un ojo con mis patazas. ¡Dios, mira que era grande! ¿Cómo hacía Leah para meter todo su corpachón de loba en un cuerpo tan diminuto?

_ ¡Madre mía! - gritó él - ¡¿Bella? - preguntó aun incrédulo.

_ ¡Premio!- gritó Rosalie que acababa de entrar por la puerta con una bolsa del super -. Acabas de ganar un ambientador con aroma de fresas silvestres. Aquí tienes - dijo sacando un paquetito de la bolsa y entregándosela a un desconcertado Seth.

_ ¡Guay! - dijo Seth tan tranquilo aceptando su premio - Gracias, Rose. Lo usaré cuando mi madre haga pescado, luego se queda un olor a fritanga insoportable.

Todos nos quedamos flipando mirándolo, este chico era único. Por eso hasta mi familia vampira le había cogido tanto cariño. Ni que decir tiene que la amistad con Edward era un punto clave en todo el asunto, pero realmente este chico se los había metido a todos poco a poco en el bolsillo. Ni siquiera Rose había podido evitarlo.

_ Bueno - dijo Seth impasible a sus miradas -, ¿cómo ha pasado? Esto no es normal.

_ Por eso precisamente te hemos llamado - le respondió Jasper -. Nosotros no sabemos cómo manejar la "situación" que tenemos entre manos. ¿Qué se te ocurre?

Seth se quedó sorprendido de que le preguntaran a él. Noté como sacaba pecho, todo orgulloso de que hubieran acudido a él en busca de ayuda. No quise desinflarle diciéndole que era el único lobo que habría aceptado ir a casa de los Cullen. Algún día quizás cayera el solito en la cuenta. Se quedó todo pensativo.

_ Bueno, lo mejor creo que será que la lleve al bosque - dijo finalmente -. Allí será más fácil enseñarle a controlar lo del cambio de fase. No es complicado una vez se sabe cómo entrar en fase y regresar a la forma humana, pero al principio es algo estresante.

¡¿Estresante? No, que va. ¡¿Cómo iba a ser estresante encontrarte convertida en loba a unas pocas semanas de tu boda? Ni hablar… ¡Estresante era quedarse muy corto! Estresante era una tarde en un centro comercial con Alice. Estresante era tener que aguantar en la habitación de al lado una sesión amatoria de Emmett y Rosalie, cuando yo tenía prohibido acercarme a mi novio. Estresante era ocultarle a Charlie que mi futura familia política eran vampiros. ¡Lo de ahora no tenía nombre!

_ Entraré en fase para poder ayudarla mejor. Así podremos hablar todos en igualdad de condiciones - seguía diciendo Seth -. Y ya de paso le diré a Sam lo que ha pasado. Él también debería estar presente cuando hablemos. ¿Os parece bien?

_ Si, creo que será lo adecuado - decidió Jasper -. Así nosotros calmaremos a Edward, esta un poco alicaído.

_ Jo, pobre… ¿Dónde está? - dijo Seth buscando a Edward por todas partes sin éxito -. Tiene que ser muy duro. Bueno, si me necesitáis para algo ya sabéis. Venga, Bella. Espero que puedas salir por la puerta sin problemas… Te espero fuera para ir transformándome, ¿vale?

Asentí con cuidado con la cabeza, con miedo hasta de realizar el más mínimo movimiento. Me levanté con mucho cuidado y seguí a Seth por los pasillos. Gracias a dios no me quedé atorada en ningún lado. A los Cullen le gustaban los espacios amplios y diáfanos, los pasillos amplios y los poco mobiliario.

Cuando finalmente salí de la casa, un lobo de color arena me esperaba en el porche. Estaba meneando la cola de un lado al otro, feliz y juguetón. Me acerqué hasta él y me hizo una caricia con la cabeza. ¡Qué chico tan encantador!

De pronto empezó a correr, adentrándose en el bosque. Me quedé mirando como se alejaba bailoteando alegremente entre los árboles. Nada podía chafar la alegría natural de Seth, ni siquiera en estas circunstancias o enfrentándose a la muerte durante la lucha. Me lo quedé mirando con cariño durante un momento. Me sentía afortunada, disfrutando de su amistad.

Luego me limité a seguirle por el bosque. Moverme por allí me resultaba algo instintivo, ¡no era nada patosa! Este nuevo cuerpo parecía ser más consciente de sí mismo que el que había usado desde hacía más de 18 años. Empezaba a gustarme esto de ser loba.

* * *

_**N/A:**__ Animaos a dejarnos vuestra opinión en un review... Recordad que los coments son el único pago de los escritores aficionados como nosotras... ^^_

___Muchas gracias a **BlackCullen** y **el angel de la muerte** por los reviews que nos vais dejando a lo largo de los cap. y nuestra bienvenida a los nuevos lectores_

_Espero que os haya gustado este capítulo… os esperan muchas sorpresas más… Nos vemos el Jueves con el __**Capítulo 8**__**: "Seth"**__ Besos a todos_


	8. 1x08 Seth

_**Disclaimer: **__Los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer... nosotras sólo jugamos con ellos con mucha ilusión y sin ánimo de lucro... nuestro único pago son vuestros comentarios_

_**Summary: **__¿Qué pasaría si las cosas no fueran como parecen? ¿Y si Bella fuera diferente? Lo que en un momento parece totalmente seguro, al instante siguiente puede ser una mera ilusión. ¿Serías capaz de luchar contra la Naturaleza para mantener al amor de tu vida? Historia alternativa a Amanecer, que parte del momento justo antes de la boda y le da un giro de tuerca a todo_

_**Note:**__ Historia compartida con **Edward_kirtash**, una amiga de otro foro… escribimos esta historia de forma conjunta… así que nos pertenece a las dos, aunque sea yo la que la suba por aquí_

_**Rating: ~ M ~ **__Esta historia contiene escenas de sexo explícito, así que estás avisado... si sigues leyendo es por tu propia decisión, luego no te vengas quejando..._

* * *

**~ Amor contra Natura ~**

**{ Saga Natura 1 }**

**Capítulo 8****: Seth**

Seth y yo corríamos por el bosque. Me iba guiando por caminos invisibles. Tenía todos mis sentidos puestos en seguirle. Iba dejándome un rastro con su olor que me era muy fácil de seguir. Sus pisadas un poco más adelantadas, retumbaban por todo el bosque espantando a los animalillos, que huían asustados de nosotros.

Cuando juzgó que nos habíamos alejado lo suficiente de casa de los Cullen, buscó un claro y se adentró en él. Yo le seguí y, antes de que pudiera entrar por completo, ya lo tenía dando vueltas a mí alrededor haciéndome mimos alegremente.

Parecía realmente contento con todo esto, todo lo contrario que yo. Estaba hecha un manojo de nervios. Todo esto era demasiado para mí. De repente era una loba y no sabía cómo iba a afectar todo eso a mi vida. ¿Qué iba a hacer?

"¡Qué guay! Bella es como nosotros" - pensaba Seth.

¿Qué había sido eso? Ese era Seth, sin duda. ¿Oía sus pensamientos? Espera, ¡claro! Jacob me había hablado sobre eso. Era la forma de comunicarse de la manada cuando estaban en su forma lobuna, la telepatía. Lo que significaba que las voces que había estado escuchando antes tenían que ser las del resto de los chicos.

De pronto se paró delante de mí, se sentó sobre sus cuartos traseros frente a mí y me miró ladeando la cabeza. Podía ver la pregunta en sus ojos, pero no oía nada. Era como si se hubiera parado a escuchar atentamente algo. ¡A mí!

"Joooooo" - pensó -. "Y ahora, ¿cómo hablo yo con ella? No puedo explicarle cómo cambiar de fase con gestos. ¡Mecachis!"

Lo lógico era haberle dicho algo, pero no podía. Estaba tan gracioso que me distraía completamente. Era fascinante escuchar sus pensamientos. Ahora comprendía por qué Edward siempre parecía estar distraído. Deje que siguiera con sus ideas, dándole vueltas al tema de cómo hablar conmigo.

"¡Leah! ¿Te falta mucho? Te necesito urgentemente" - dijo girando la cabeza.

"Un momento, casi estoy ahí. Más vale que sea algo bueno, sino te comerás mis guardias durante un mes" - escuché decir a una voz.

Unas pisadas se aproximaba muy rápido a través del bosque hacia nuestra posición. Esa no podía ser otra que Leah. Tenía siempre un humor de perros, contestando de malas maneras a la mínima. Me recordaba a Rosalie en muchas cosas, ambas tenían un problema de personalidad, pero no había duda de que adoraba a su hermano.

"Tranquila, hermana. ¡Vas a flipar!" - le contestó Seth y después volvió a mirarme.

"Oye, ¿con quien estás? No reconozco a ese lobo. ¿Hay algún problema?" - dijo ella.

"Qué mal genio tiene Leah, ¿verdad?" - le dije de improviso a Seth.

En un principio pensé que era divertido, lo de oírle y que él no me oyera pensar, pero después de un rato dejó de ser tan divertido. Me di cuenta que así calladita me comía mucho la cabeza yo sola. El chaval se limitó a mirarme con ojos como platos. A estas alturas no se esperaba ya que hablara.

"¿Puedes hablar, Bella?" - me preguntó atónito.

"Si, eso parece, enano" - le dije más arisca de lo que pretendía. Los nervios me estaban pasando factura -. "Perdón, tú no tienes la culpa de esto, es que estoy…" - me disculpé.

"¿Asustada?" - terminó la frase por mí. Yo asentí con la cabeza.

"Es normal. A todos nos pasa al principio, pero en cuanto te juntes con el resto de la manada y controles el poder te sentirás mejor." - dijo para intentar consolarme.

Vino hasta mi y me acarició con el hocico. Este chico animaba a cualquiera con su alegría tan contagiosa. Además, estaba tan calmado que me estaba ayudando a relajarme. Un rato más en su compañía y entraría en coma.

"¡Ya llego, Seth!" - gritó una loba.

Entonces apareció Leah, saliendo de entre los árboles. Se quedó mirándome boquiabierta, para acto seguido ponerse en posición de ataque. Seth se interpuso entre las dos para evitar que me atacará. Pues sí que habíamos empezado con buen pie.

"¡No le hagas daño!" - le dijo a su hermana rápidamente - "Es Bella, la hija de Charlie. Parece que ahora es parte de la manada" - le informó muy alegre.

"Sí, claro. La maldita novia del chupasangres es una licántropa. Y por supuesto yo cuando me mojo me convierto en sirena. ¡Ya te digo!" - le soltó irónica.

Leah parecía muy escéptica. Aun teniéndome ahí delante no se lo acababa de creer. ¿Qué pasa? ¿Es que además de muda mental soy invisible? ¡¿Hola? Ya había aguantado bastante. Esto ya era demasiado. Así que estallé con ella.

"¡Oye, tú!" - le dije enfadada - "Lo siento mucho si todo esto no te gusta, pero ya tengo demasiado encima como tener que aguantar el sarcasmo y la ironía de una borde cómo tú."

La había dejado congelada en el sitio. Vaya, esto sí que no me lo esperaba. Leah sin una replica ingeniosa en los labios. Respiré hondo e intenté calmarme. Me giré hacia Seth, decidida a salir de ésta como fuera.

"Me voy con los Cullen" - le dije muy decidida -. "Tarde o temprano encontrarán una forma de ayudarme. Gracias por todo, Seth."

Me volví para marcharme, pero él se interpuso en mi camino. No me dejaba largarme de allí. Sólo quería correr, escapar de todo esto, volver a ser la misma de siempre. Quería volver al lado de mis seres queridos. Necesitaba sentirlos a mi lado.

"Por favor, déjame volver." - le pedí -. "Quiero volver con mi familia. Necesito a Edward, a Alice, a todos. Tengo miedo. ¿No puedes comprenderlo? ¿Por qué no me dejas ir?" - le dije antes de echarme al suelo abatida.

"Siento comunicártelo, guapa" - dijo Leah entre risas -, "pero dudo mucho que ellos vayan a seguir siendo tu 'familia' a partir de ahora. Oficialmente te has convertido en su mascota."

Las burlas de la loba me dieron de lleno y comencé a gimotear y llorar. No había querido pensar en todo lo que pasaría con mi familia de vampiros, pero no podía seguir vitando más el tema. Mi futura familia política no se llevaba precisamente bien con los chicos de La Push. Y, tenía que asumirlo, yo ahora era una loba.

"Hermanita, tienes más tacto que un pulpo." - le recriminó Seth a Leah -. "Venga, Bella. No me gusta verte así. Ellos te van a seguir queriendo, ya lo verás. No hay razón para que te deprimas. Como mucho tendrás que soportar las bromas de Rosalie, pero todo lo demás seguirá igual."

No pude evitar mirarle por un momento. Sabía que intentaba animarme, pero yo solo podía pensar en lo desdichada que me sentía. Tenía ganas de acurrucarme en el suelo e hincharme a llorar por los siglos de los siglos. Los dos hermanos comenzaron a hablar sobre qué debían hacer conmigo, pero yo me olvide de ellos y me puse a pensar en qué sería de mi vida ahora.

Edward era mi mayor preocupación. Lo había visto tan mal antes de irme. Estaba como paralizado. Los demás habían reaccionado más o menos bien ante todo esto, pero él se había quedado muy impactado por toda la situación. Demasiado.

¿Podríamos seguir adelante con la boda? ¿Me querría Edward ahora que me había convertido en su ancestral enemigo? ¿Me permitiría mi naturaleza licántropa permanecer cerca de los Cullen sin intentar arrancarles la cabeza? Y luego estaba el dichoso tratado...

"¡Auch!" - me quejé ante el cabezazo que me había dado -. Seth, ¿por qué me pegas?"

"Es que no te oíamos, Bella" - me dijo -. "Pensábamos que te había pasado algo malo. Te he llamado, pero no has contestado. Estábamos preocupados. Lo siento, no quería hacerte daño." - me dijo con las orejas agachadas.

"¿Y no se os ha ocurrido pensar que no me oíais porque no hablaba?" - les contesté en tono cansino.

"¡¿Pero que demonios dices, merluza?" - me soltó Leah - "Aunque no hables, piensas. Porque estabas pensando, ¿verdad? Aunque a veces lo pongo en duda viendo cómo pudiste elegir a ese chupasangres antes que a un lobo como Jacob. Volviendo al tema, entre nosotros podemos escuchar hasta el más mínimo pensamiento del resto de la manada. ¿En qué diablos pensabas?" - me preguntó ella.

"¡NO te importa! ¡Es privado!" - le contesté -. "Dios mío, eres más cotilla que Alice."

"¡A mí no me compares con esa chupasangres!" - me gritó muy enfadada.

"¡Y tú a mi no me grites, chucho!" - le dije a punto de saltar sobre ella.

"Deberías mirarte en un espejo, guapa." - me respondió Leah - "Porque, por si no te has dado cuenta, tú también eres un chucho ahora." - me contestó intentando herirme, cosa que consiguió.

"Odio las peleas de chicas." - dijo Seth de repente -. "No sé cómo les gustan a los otros. No quiero ni mirar. Seguro que acaban a mordiscos."

Ambas nos giramos y vimos a Seth tumbado en el suelo tapándose los ojos con las patas y con las orejas agachadas. Era una imagen de lo más divertida. No pudimos evitar ponernos a reír. El pobre se retiró lentamente una pata de los ojos para mirarnos. Y cuando nos vio de esa guisa se levantó y negó con la cabeza.

"Tenía que haberle dicho a Emmett que viniera conmigo. Sois demasiado para mí." - dijo Seth. Intentaba poner gestos de enfado, pero no le pegaba.

"Anda, hermanito. Ves a buscar al resto. Yo me encargo de ella." - le dijo Leah con gesto divertido.

"Si, claro. ¡Y que la mates! De eso ni hablar." - dijo él - "Porque luego me matan a mí los Cullen. Además me da una paliza Jacob, me echa la bronca Sam por dejaros solas. Y seguro que Charlie y Billy y el resto de la manada me estarían echando en cara el resto de mi vida el dejaros peleándoos y no avisarles para que vengan a ver. No, no y no." - dijo muy convencido negando con la cabeza enérgicamente.

"Entonces despídete de tu colección de cromos de beisball." - le contestó ella con maldad.

"Tengo que irme, Bella. Ya nos veremos, si es que sobrevives a mi hermana. Sé fuerte, adiós." - dijo Seth con cara de espanto poniendo pies en polvorosa.

¡Increíble! Me dejaba sola con la bruja de su hermana. Que dios me proteja.

* * *

_**N/A:**__ Animaos a dejarnos vuestra opinión en un review... Recordad que los coments son el único pago de los escritores aficionados como nosotras ^^_

___Muchas gracias a **BlackCullen, Dark kurogane** y **el angel de la muerte** por los reviews que vais dejando a lo largo de los cap. y nuestra bienvenida a los nuevos lectores_

_Espero que os haya gustado este capítulo… os esperan muchas sorpresas… Nos vemos el Sábado con el __**Capítulo 9**__**: "Pelea de lobas"**__ Besos a todos_


	9. 1x09 Pelea de lobas

_**Disclaimer: **__Los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer... nosotras sólo jugamos con ellos con mucha ilusión y sin ánimo de lucro... nuestro único pago son vuestros comentarios_

_**Summary: **__¿Qué pasaría si las cosas no fueran como parecen? ¿Y si Bella fuera diferente? Lo que en un momento parece totalmente seguro, al instante siguiente puede ser una mera ilusión. ¿Serías capaz de luchar contra la Naturaleza para mantener al amor de tu vida? Historia alternativa a Amanecer, que parte del momento justo antes de la boda y le da un giro de tuerca a todo_

_**Note:**__ Historia compartida con **Edward_kirtash**, una amiga de otro foro… escribimos esta historia de forma conjunta… así que nos pertenece a las dos, aunque sea yo la que la suba por aquí_

_**Rating: ~ M ~ **__Esta historia contiene escenas de sexo explícito, así que estás avisado... si sigues leyendo es por tu propia decisión, luego no te vengas quejando..._

* * *

**~ Amor contra Natura ~**

**{ Saga Natura 1 }**

**Capítulo 9****: Pelea de lobas**

Ya sabía lo que me esperaba ahora. Leah no estaba precisamente de buen humor al tener que cargar conmigo. Las pegas de ser la única loba de la manada. Bueno, eso era hasta que llegué yo. Más nos valía llevarnos bien, porque íbamos a meternos literalmente la una en la cabeza de la otra.

Aunque ellos no siempre me oían. Eso podía ser una gran ventaja. Yo les oía pensar en todo momento, pero ellos a mí no. Sólo me oían cuando quería decirles algo, intentando hablar en voz alta con la cabeza. ¡Qué complicaciones, por Dios!

Aun así, yo no estaba para aguantarle más tonterías, precisamente. Mi vida se había ido directamente al infierno de los imposibles. No había duda de que el gafe era mi sino. De todas las cosas que me podían pasar, convertirme en loba era algo que jamás habría imaginado. Y no me podía imaginar nada que me complicara más el futuro.

"Bueno, Bella. Supongo que me tocara a mi enseñarte el mundillo de los licántropos. Así que presta mucha atención, odio repetir las cosas." - me explicó, sacándome de mis pensamientos.

"La lección de 'Tirar a la gente por el acantilado' mejor te la saltas. No quiero que la uses para librarte de mí. Además ya tengo cierta práctica en eso. Así que mejor pasamos a la siguiente" - le dije mirándola con odio.

"¡Genial!" - dijo con ironía - "Me alegro de que tengas sentido del humor. Lo vas a necesitar con el resto de la manada. Una cosa es estar un par de horas hablando con ellos y otra muy distinta es estar un par de horas en su cabeza" - dijo mientras comenzaba a adentrarse en el bosque.

Por muy poco que me gustara su compañía no tuve más remedio que seguirla. Las imágenes mentales que me enviaba me estaban dando grima. Los chicos de la manada no se andaban con chiquitas a la hora de imaginarla desnuda. En más de una ocasión había dado más de un mordisco cuando pillaba a los chicos recreándose.

Poco a poco ellos habían entendido que más les valía mirar hacia otro lado cuando Leah se transformaba, pero hasta entonces había tenido que ser muy duro para ella. Empezaba a darme pena esta chica. Todo por lo que había tenido que pasar sola… En el fondo me alegraba de que Seth me hubiera dejado con ella.

"La primera regla que debes recordar es que la gente no te puede ver. Si lo hicieran correríamos peligro y no podríamos proteger a nadie. Segundo: cuidar que los vampiros no dañen a las personas no es una norma, es un deber. Ese es el motivo principal de nuestra existencia, nuestra razón de ser. ¡No lo olvides nunca!" - me explicó muy seria.

"Vaya…" - dije sorprendida - "Te tomas muy en serio todo esto, ¿verdad? No sabía que te gustará tanto."

No me lo esperaba de ella. Siempre parecía tan enfadada con todo el mundo, que no me había imaginado que realmente le gustaba ser una loba. O al menos le gustaba tener un propósito en esta nueva vida que le había tocado en suerte. Quizás no era tan mala como me pensaba. Tenía que informarme muy bien de todo.

"No es cuestión de que me guste o no." - me dijo - "Ser uno de los pocos elegidos para defender nuestra tribu es un privilegio, un honor. Así que muestra un respeto por lo que hacemos y lo que somos. Ahora tú también formas parte de todo esto."

Parecía un lema aprendido de memoria. Un pensamiento fugaz cruzó su mente. La imagen de Sam dando este mismo discurso en el pasado a cada nuevo lobo que se incorporaba a la manada. Era algo difícil de asumir. Verlo desde la mente de Leah le daba un matiz de desesperación, dolor y traición.

"Aunque a veces preferiríamos no tener ese honor." - dijo con rencor.

Inmediatamente se arrepintió y me miró un poco asustada. Sus sentimiento hacia Sam me llegaban mezclados con todo ello. No me extrañaba que pareciera tan amargada. Realmente lo estaba por todo lo sucedido con Emily y Sam.

"Vaya, ¿y qué tiene de malo ser una chica loba?" - le dije, intentando quitarle importancia a su desliz -. "Agilidad, libertad, belleza salvaje, fortaleza física, juventud casi eterna…" - empecé a enumerar.

La verdad es que lo de la agilidad me gustaba bastante. Me quitaría el apodo de torpe. Era lo único positivo que tenía toda esta nueva experiencia. Saberme capaz de moverme libremente por el bosque sin tener que acudir a urgencias después era toda una novedad.

"Y también tienes la suerte de que nunca compraras pañales" - dijo con amargura -, "ya que nosotras somos estériles. Ya lo sabias, ¿verdad? Aunque bueno, si no te imprimas no creo que pienses en hijos. Para que íbamos a imprimarnos si no podemos tener descendencia."

Nunca lo había visto de ese modo… Tenía que ser terrible desear tanto algo y no poder tenerlo. Gracias a Dios, yo nunca había estado obsesionada con ser madre. Por Edward había descartado ya esa opción alegremente. Ahora, en mi nueva situación, perece que tampoco iba a tener esa opción.

"Es uno de los grandes regalos. Adiós a la regla y a sus dolores, porque el cuerpo se te congela en el tiempo." - continuó ella.

La pobre parecía a punto de llorar. Yo había renunciado a ello sin pensar, pero era evidente que para ella era una enorme pérdida. Antes de que Sam rompiera su compromiso con ella, en sus planes de futuro los hijos eran una parte importante.

"Rosalie también sufre por eso," - le dije para intentar calmarla. Mal de muchos, consuelo de tontos -. "A ella le encantaría tener un bebé. Después de todo, vampiros y lobos no sois tan diferentes."

"Déjalo, cabeza hueca. Vamos a ver si te convertimos en humana y nos vamos a la reunión en casa de Emily." - dijo para cambiar de tema.

"No me llames así." - le contesté enfurruñada -."Ya te he dicho que no quiero deciros lo que pienso."

"Y nosotros te hemos dicho que es imposible ocultarlo." - me contestó un poco harta.

"Supongo que será lo mismo que con los vampiros." - le expliqué -. "Mi mente tiene una especie de barrera que me protege de algunos poderes vampíricos. Puede que también funcione para "proteger" mi mente de vosotros."

La verdad es que estaba agradecida de que ellos tampoco pudieran oír mis pensamientos. Ya era bastante complicado tener que oírlos a ellos como para encima preocuparme que supieran lo que pienso. Me horrorizaba pensar que pudieran oír mis pensamientos sobre Edward.

Los pensamientos de Leah sobre los chicos y sobre Sam habían sido bastante explícitos. Si pudiera ruborizarme, ahora mismo estaría en problemas. No querría pensar lo que sería que ellos pudieran ver mis momentos íntimos con Edward.

"¡Genial! Eres más rarita de lo que pensaba." - me dijo divertida -. "Ven, párate aquí. Vamos a ver si conseguimos transformarte en humana. Veo que has traído un vestido, chica lista."

"Si, Alice me lo puso ahí." - le expliqué -. "Jacob nos contó el año pasado vuestro truquito del cinturón. ¿No sería mejor transformarnos al lado de la casa en vez de aquí en medio del bosque?" - le pregunté.

Me preocupaba volver a ser una torpe sin remedio una vez humana de nuevo. Encontrarme perdida en mitad del bosque intentando seguir a Leah no era mi idea de un paseo agradable. Prefería tener la casa a la vista por si acaso.

"Como veas, tú misma." - dijo muy sonriente -. "Si quieres que los chicos te vean como Dios te trajo al mundo, adelante. Es por ahí." - dijo indicándome entre los árboles -. "Pero yo prefiero hacerlo aquí. Suelen acordarse durante mucho tiempo de cosas así." - dijo entre risas.

"Vale, idea captada." - le dije -. "Sigamos con la lección. ¿Qué tengo que hacer?"

"Lo primero de todo es relajarse. Relájate mucho y quédate tranquila. Hacer ejercicios de respiración suelen funcionar bastante bien." - me explicó.

Hice caso a Leah y comencé a tomar grandes bocanadas de aire y a soltarlo lentamente. Funcionaba. Noté como mi respiración se tranquilizaba y mi corazón se ralentizaba lentamente. Poco a poco todos mis músculos dejaron de estar en tensión.

"Ahora tienes que olvidarte de todo." - siguió explicándome cuando vio que funcionaba -. "Concentrarte sólo en el cambio. Si piensas en otras cosas no resultará."

Dejé la mente en blanco y me visualicé como humana. Seguí concentrada en respirar y relajarme. Noté como poco a poco mi cuerpo iba cambiando. El pelo desaparecía de mi piel y mi cuerpo se transformó en el de una chica. Cuando abrí los ojos era otra vez yo misma.

Rápidamente me tapé como pude detrás de un arbusto y me puse el vestido que llevaba enroscado en la pierna. Me alegré muchísimo de que Alice se hubiera acordado de incluir unas braguitas Alice, enroscadas en un lazo del vestido. ¡Gracias a Dios! No me hubiera hecho ninguna gracia ir tan destapada.

_ ¡Genial! - me felicitó Leah, ya otra vez como humana también -. Te ha costado menos de lo que pensaba. Tienes talento para esto. El próximo día intentaremos que sea más rápido, más que nada para evitar en lo posible las miradas de los chicos. Por cierto, intenta en lo posible no mirarme demasiado, ¿vale?

_ Los chicos no podrán verte en mi mente, ¿recuerdas? - le dije y de repente caí en la cuenta -. ¡Pero a mí sí que me verán en la tuya!

_ Tranquila, he cerrado los ojos - me dijo guiñándome un ojo -. Las chicas tenemos que cuidarnos entre nosotras, ¿no? Venga, vámonos o llegaremos tarde.

Suspiré aliviada por ese detalle. No me lo esperaba de ella. No había ni pensado en eso hasta que me lo había recordado con su comentario. No quería que todos los detalles de mi anatomía acabaran en la mente de todos los chicos de la manada. O incluso si llegaban a fantasear a mi costa. Mejor no pensarlo.

¡Oh, Dios mío! ¡Jacob! No quería que imágenes mías acabaran en la mente de Jacob. A Edward le daría un ataque si llegaba a ver algo de eso en la mente de los chicos, especialmente si se trataba de Jacob. Uff, menos mal que Leah sí que había pensado en proteger mi pudor de la mente de la manada.

Y ya sin más nos dirigimos hacia casa de Emily. ¡Menos mal que no recuperé mi torpeza natural! Avanzaba casi al paso de Leah, culebreando en medio del bosque. Acabábamos de salir al lado de casa de Emily cuando empezamos a oír los gritos de los chicos. Un escalofrío me recorrió el cuerpo.

_ Tranquila, mujer. Se pasan así todo el día. Ya te acostumbraras a sus movidas - dijo para tranquilizarme -. Me alegro de tener a otra chica por aquí.

_ Gracias, supongo. No creo que sea peor que lidiar con Emmett.- dije un poco aterrada.

_ No te preocupes. Esto de tener tantos chicos en una manada de lobos no está tan mal. Te vas a cansar de ver… ejem… atributos masculinos - dijo riéndose maliciosamente.

Vamos, que me lo iba a pasar genial. Menudo panorama me esperaba. No sé si podría mirarlos a la cara después si eso llegaba a pasar. Esto de ser loba era más complicado de lo que me pensaba.

* * *

_**N/A:**__ Animaos a dejarnos vuestra opinión en un review... Recordad que los coments son el único pago de los escritores aficionados como nosotras ^^_

___Muchas gracias a **BlackCullen, Dark kurogane** y **el angel de la muerte** por los reviews que vais dejando a lo largo de los cap. y nuestra bienvenida a los nuevos lectores_

_Espero que os haya gustado este capítulo… os esperan muchas sorpresas… Nos vemos el próximo Martes con el __**Capítulo 10**__**: "La Manada"**__ Besos a todos_


	10. 1x10 La manada

_**Disclaimer: **__Los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer... nosotras sólo jugamos con ellos con mucha ilusión y sin ánimo de lucro... nuestro único pago son vuestros comentarios_

_**Summary: **__¿Qué pasaría si las cosas no fueran como parecen? ¿Y si Bella fuera diferente? Lo que en un momento parece totalmente seguro, al instante siguiente puede ser una mera ilusión. ¿Serías capaz de luchar contra la Naturaleza para mantener al amor de tu vida? Historia alternativa a Amanecer, que parte del momento justo antes de la boda y le da un giro de tuerca a todo_

_**Note:**__ Historia compartida con __**Edward_kirtash**__, una amiga de otro foro… escribimos esta historia de forma conjunta… así que nos pertenece a las dos, aunque sea yo la que la suba por aquí_

_**Rating: ~ M ~ **__Esta historia contiene escenas de sexo explícito, así que estás avisado... si sigues leyendo es por tu propia decisión, luego no te vengas quejando..._

* * *

**~ Amor contra Natura ~**

**{ Saga Natura 1 }**

**Capítulo 10: La Manada**

Caminamos hasta la pequeña casa de Emily. Un montón de emociones se revolvían en mi interior. Estaba nerviosa, asustada, preocupada y puede que un poco excitada por haberme convertido en loba. Lo cierto es que todo esto era bastante guay.

Antes de abrir la puerta Leah me miró para ver cómo estaba. No podía retrasarlo más, tenía que enfrentarme a ellos. Inspiré aire profundamente y asentí con la cabeza. Nada más abrirse la puerta los chicos se quedaron callados mirándome. ¡Dios mío, que vergüenza!

_ Vaya, vaya, vaya… - me saludo Emily muy contenta -. Pero si es la chica vampiro transformada en chica lobo.

Me resistía a levantar la cabeza para mirar a todos los chicos a la cara. Aun no podía quitarme de la mente las imágenes que tenía Leah de los chicos transformándose. Debería de tener las mejillas encendidas, pero esto de ser loba tenía más ventajas de las que me esperaba.

Aun así, miré sólo hacia Emily. Era un verdadero encanto. Incluso siendo la 'chica vampira' que había despreciado a Jacob a favor de un vampiro, me había acogido en su casa como a uno más. Su amistad era todo un regalo para cualquiera.

_ Me alegra volver a verte, Bella - me dijo con una sonrisa -. Pasad, chicas. Casi he terminado de preparar la merienda.

_ ¡Qué bien! Estoy hambrienta. Demasiadas carreras para un día normal.- dijo Leah acercándose para ayudar a su prima.

_ Hola, yo también me alegro de verte - dije intentando sonreír -. ¿Te ayudo con la merienda?

_ No, ni hablar - me dijo negando con la cabeza -. Eres una invitada. Tú siéntate con los chicos. Seguro que tenéis muchos temas que tratar.

¡Dios mío! Esto era peor que cuando fui a conocer a la familia de Edward. ¡Qué vergüenza! Me iban a soltar a mi suerte en medio de la manada en pleno. Por favor, no podía ser. Eran como muchos Emmett desatados.

Obedecí a Emily y me senté en una de las dos sillas que había vacías, junto a Seth. Esperaba que a Leah no le sentara mal que le quitará el sitio junto a su hermano. Pero era mi escudo frente a los demás lobos. Me sentía cómoda a su lado.

El chaval me sonrió dulcemente mientras los demás me miraban con expresiones indescifrables. Si su objetivo era ponerme nerviosa, lo estaban consiguiendo de lejos. Casi podía notar como se encendían mis mejillas.

_ Bueno, Bella, ¿nos cuentas cómo ha pasado todo? - me pidió Sam muy serio, mientras el resto seguían mirándome fijamente -. Seth no ha sabido darnos muchos detalles que digamos.

_ Pues realmente no lo sé - tuve que confesarle -. Llevo varios días sintiéndome rara y teniendo sueños extraños. Debí darme cuenta de lo que me pasaba, pero ni se me pasó por la cabeza. Jacob me contó todo en su día, pero no caí en la cuenta de las coincidencias. Estaba tan nerviosa por la boda. Además tenía a Edward todo el día a mi lado muerto de preocupación. Nadie sabía lo que tenía, ni lo que me pasaba. Ninguna de las pruebas que me hizo Carlisle aclaró nada. Los cambios que me pasaban… - dije casi sin respirar.

Lo solté todo de golpe debido a los nervios. Era un torrente de palabras incontenibles hasta que Seth me cogió de la mano. Los demás me miraban con los ojos muy abiertos, flipando conmigo. Los había dejado de una pieza con mi discurso.

_ Tranquilízate, Bella - me dijo Seth amablemente -. No pasa nada. Verás como no es para tanto. Normalmente todo el proceso no va tan rápido. Pero supongo que en tu caso habrá sido por estar siempre rodeada de vampiros.

_ Seth tiene razón - me dijo Sam -. Toma aire, relájate y cuéntanos todo poco a poco.

Tomé aire y empecé a contarles todo más despacio. Les expliqué cómo Alice dejó de verme, el cambio en el olor, la aparición de la fiebre y el dolor muscular. Luego dudé si contarles que me había mudado a casa de los Cullen ante la preocupación de Edward, pero no vi motivo para no contárselo. Y finalmente les hablé de mi pelea con Rosalie, que fue lo que dio lugar a mi transformación.

_ Y ¿cómo se lo han tomado tus queridos vampiros? - preguntó Paul divertido.

Yo no le veía maldita la gracia, pero supongo que para ellos era diferente. Debía ser una gran victoria ver como la humana que iba a entrar a formar parte del otro bando se convierte en loba. Todo esto del enfrentamiento entre la manada y mi familia de vampiros estaba empezando a cansarme de mala manera.

_ Pues… Edward estaba en estado de shock - les dije rápidamente sin querer pararme a pensar en ello -. Rosalie se fue a comprar ambientadores para mitigar el olor a lobo. Alice se preocupó por lo que me iba a poner cuando volviera a ser humana. Me buscó este precioso modelito en un momento, perfecto para ocasiones como éstas. Emmett estaba muy alegre de que les diera algo con que divertirse. Por su parte, Esme intentaba tranquilizarme, porque Jasper ya me ha dejado por imposible. Digamos que estaba algo nerviosa con eso de convertirme en loba de repente. Creo que en general se lo han tomado bastante bien.

_ ¿Y el Dr. Cullen qué opina? - me preguntó Sam.

Al parecer les interesaba lo que pensara. Era natural que le preocupara la reacción del jefe del otro bando, supongo. Porque ellos seguían viéndose así, como dos bandos enfrentados. Era algo inevitable, supongo… era su razón para existir.

_ No lo sabía cuando me fui de allí - le respondí -. No estaba en casa cuando todo pasó. Supongo que le habrán llamado para contárselo en cuanto nos hemos ido.

_ Tendremos que enseñarte todo lo que podamos y rápido. ¿Leah te ha contado que no deben verte? - yo asentí ante la pregunta de Sam -. Bien, tienes que tener en cuenta que las transformaciones van muy ligadas a las emociones, así que procura mantenerte tranquila.

_ Si, eso me ha dicho ella - le dije -. Pero es algo difícil estar tranquila con todo esto. También me ha explicado cómo cambiar de forma y vuestra forma de comunicación. ¿Os ha contado Seth lo de mi escudo?

Les pregunté curiosa, quería saber sus teorías acerca de aquello. Lo de que ellos no pudieran leer mi mente era toda una novedad dentro de la manada. O al menos eso es la impresión que me habían dado Seth y Leah.

_ Si, ya nos lo ha dicho - me aclaró Paul algo molesto -. Parece que funciona de igual forma que con tu chupasangres.

Vaya, esto no me lo esperaba. ¿Había algo malo en ello? Al parecer les molestaba que no fuera exactamente como ellos. A lo mejor temían que pudiera guardar secretos de los Cullen.

_ Oye, por favor, un poquito de respeto - le dije algo molesta yo ahora -. Sigue siendo mi prometido. No creo que os sea tan difícil llamarlo Edward, ¿no?

Me paso media vida cuidando que los Cullen no insulten a los de La Push y resulta que aquí son iguales. Son tal para cual. Un grupo igual de rencoroso que el otro. Las lindezas que tenía que aguantar sobre mi familia o mis amigos a veces me superaban. Era duro estar en medio.

Aunque ahora ya no sabía si se podía decir que estaba en medio. Esto de convertirme en loba había inclinado claramente la balanza a su favor. Pero no por ello iba a dejar de querer a mis vampiros ni a protegerlos de los lobos.

_ Chicos, se acabaron las peleas - dijo regañándoles suavemente Emily -. Aquí os traigo la merienda.

Emily llegó desde la cocina, depositando una bandeja enorme repleta de magdalenas sobre la mesa. Los chicos no se hicieron de rogar y empezaron a tragar una de tras de otra a toda prisa. ¿Cómo podían comer tanto?

Yo tomé una y fui dándole pequeños mordiscos. Pero antes de que me diera cuenta que yo también estaba devorándolas casi sin respirar. Estaba muerta de hambre y me la terminé enseguida. Luego cogí otra que también desapareció en un pispás.

No recordaba que estas magdalenas fueran tan pequeñas. No me llegaban a nada. Me había acabado cada una en un par de bocados. Seguí devorando una tras otra hasta que me di cuenta de que todos me miraban extrañados.

_ ¿Qué pasa? ¿Nunca habéis visto comer a una chica? - les pregunté un poco molesta -. Tenía hambre, mucha hambre.

_ Sí, tía, pero como a ti no. ¿Es que acaso no te han dado de comer las sangui… los vampiros? - me preguntó Paul con cara de flipado.

Emily y Leah intentaban aguantar la risa, aunque no lo conseguían del todo. Yo seguía mirándolas a ellas y luego a Paul. No entendía qué tenía de especial. Tan solo estaba comiéndome un par de magdalenas. Y encima volvía a meterse con mi familia de vampiros. No puede ser, al final me iba a tocar enfadarme con él.

- ¡Cállate, Paul! - le grité mientras le tiraba a la cabeza el trozo de magdalena que me quedaba en la mano.

¡Bien! Hasta le había acertado. Era genial dejar de ser la torpe Bella de la que todos se compadecían. El pobre no supo reaccionar y se quedó con la boca abierta. Estaba muy cómico y los demás empezamos a reírnos a carcajadas.

_ Ya era hora de que alguien hiciera eso - me dijo Jared sujetándose la tripa por la risa -. Buen trabajo, Bella.

_ ¿Ah si? Pues toma - le contestó Paul tirándole una magdalena entera.

Y así empezó la mayor pelea de comida de la historia que aconteció en la pequeña casa de Emily. Nos lo estábamos pasando genial. La casa iba a terminar con magdalenas por todos lados, pero eso era lo de menos. Yo ya me estaba olvidando de todos los malos rollos y las preocupaciones.

_ Vaya, qué bien os lo pasáis - dijo una voz enfadada desde el umbral de la puerta -. Esto si que no me lo esperaba.

* * *

_**N/A:**__ Animaos a dejarnos vuestra opinión en un review... Recordad que los coments son el único pago de los escritores aficionados como nosotras ^^_

_Muchas gracias a __**BlackCullen, Dark kurogane**__ y __**el angel de la muerte**__ por los reviews que vais dejando a lo largo de los cap. y nuestra bienvenida a los nuevos lectores_

_Espero que os haya gustado este capítulo… os esperan muchas más sorpresas… Nos vemos el Jueves con el __**Capítulo 11: "Emily"**__ Besos a todos_


	11. 1x11 Emily

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer... nosotras sólo jugamos con ellos con mucha ilusión y sin ánimo de lucro... nuestro único pago son vuestros comentarios

_**Summary: **__¿Qué pasaría si las cosas no fueran como parecen? ¿Y si Bella fuera diferente? Lo que en un momento parece totalmente seguro, al instante siguiente puede ser una mera ilusión. ¿Serías capaz de luchar contra la Naturaleza para mantener al amor de tu vida? Historia alternativa a Amanecer, que parte del momento justo antes de la boda y le da un giro de tuerca a todo_

_**Note:**__ Historia compartida con __**Edward_kirtash**__, una amiga de otro foro… escribimos esta historia de forma conjunta… así que nos pertenece a las dos, aunque sea yo la que la suba por aquí_

_**Rating: ~ M ~ **__Esta historia contiene escenas de sexo explícito, así que estás avisado... si sigues leyendo es por tu propia decisión, luego no te vengas quejando..._

* * *

**~ Amor contra Natura ~**

**{ Saga Natura 1 }**

**Capítulo 11: Emily**

_ Vaya, qué bien os lo pasáis - dijo una voz enfadada desde el umbral de la puerta -. Esto si que no me lo esperaba.

Nadie dijo nada. Todos nos quedamos mirándole en silencio y algo tensos. De pronto Seth se levantó y fue corriendo a abrazarle. Él siempre salvaba cualquier situación haciendo lo adecuado con buen humor, por muy complicado que fuera el momento. Jacob le correspondió el abrazo, pero sin mucho sentimiento.

_ ¡Qué bien que hayas vuelto, Jake! - dijo separándose de él -. Te extrañábamos.

Jacob era como un héroe para Seth. Le tenía muchísimo cariño. Era más un hermano para él que otra cosa. Y lo mejor de todo, se notaba que era mutuo. Jake también sentía debilidad por el enano. Lo tomaba como ejemplo en todo.

_ Al parecer eres el único que se alegra de verme - le respondió con acidez.

Paseaba la mirada lentamente por el resto de la manada, buscando los ojos de cada uno. Pero ellos simplemente fijaron la vista en el suelo. No llegó a fijar la vista en mí hasta el final. Clavó la mirada en mí, acusadora, buscando algo en mis ojos.

_ No es que no nos alegremos - dijo Sam un poco inquieto -, simplemente es que no te esperábamos, tío. O al menos no te esperábamos tan pronto. Has debido de venir corriendo todo el camino. Bienvenido de nuevo a la manada.

_ Venga, Jacob, siéntate - dijo Emily muy cortésmente arrastrándolo hacia la mesa -. Estarás hambriento después de semejante viaje. Traeré más comida. Parece que todos llevarais una eternidad sin comer.

Nadie sabía como iba a reaccionar ante la situación. Mi reciente incorporación a la manada lo complicaba todo. Podría armarse un buen revuelo. Jacob se había ido para alejarse de mí y sin embargo ahora yo estaba allí. Estaba invadiendo el espacio de su familia, hasta su propia mente a través de la de la manada.

_ Yo te ayudo, Emily - dije siguiéndola a la cocina.

Quiso replicar, pero la detuve con una mirada de socorro. Gracias al cielo pareció entenderlo. Necesitaba salir de allí cuanto antes. La mirada de Jacob me estaba poniendo cada vez más nerviosa.

Cuando llegamos a la cocina y, estuve segura que los chicos no me oirían, di un gran suspiro. Me apoye en la pared resbalando hasta sentarme en el suelo. No hay forma de escapar de Jacob. Más pronto o más tarde tendría que enfrentarme a él.

- ¿Demasiadas emociones para un solo día? - me preguntó Emily con ternura -. Creía que eras amiga de Jacob, ni siquiera os habéis saludado.

Asentí levemente. Éramos amigos y lo seguiríamos siendo si Jacob quería. Pero lo cierto es que todo esto me podía. Habían sido demasiadas cosas, demasiado rápido. Aun no había empezado a asimilar realmente lo que suponía todo esto. Las repercusiones de mi cambio eran mucho más complicadas que si me hubiera convertido en vampira, como era mi idea original.

_ Es que… no puedo pensar con claridad - me desahogué con ella -. Estoy bloqueada. Hace unos días mi vida era perfecta. Iba a tener una boda de ensueño con el hombre ideal. Teníamos toda la eternidad por delante para estar juntos. Y ahora todo se ha perdido. Y sí, Jacob es mi amigo. Me encantaría que me abrazara y me ayudara a superar esto. Pero sé que si le doy la oportunidad intentará liarme para que deje a Edward. Y no quiero acabar discutiendo con él por eso otra vez. Ya he perdido demasiadas cosas en un día. No podría perderlo a él también y que se vuelva a alejar.

Emily se sentó junto a mi y me abrazó. Necesitaba su consuelo más que cualquier otra cosa. Era un cielo y apreciaba realmente su amistad. Las lagrimas empezaron a resbalar por mi cara, liberándome poco a poco del estrés acumulado.

_ Tranquilízate, Bella - me dijo suavemente -. Él no puede obligarte a amar a nadie. Ya sabes que las cosas aquí funcionan de otra forma. Sólo serás feliz con la persona de la que finalmente te imprimes. Así que relájate con el tema Edward-Jacob.

_ Pero yo sólo quiero a Edward y a nadie más - dije muy segura -. Edward Cullen será siempre el único para mi.

_ Eso dices ahora -. Espera a que te imprimes y quizás cambies de opinión. Sam no tuvo otra alternativa que dejar a Leah por mí, incluso aunque yo le hubiera rechazado. La imprimación no es algo sobre lo que tengamos ningún control, Bella. Tienes que empezar a asumir que las cosas pueden no salir como deseas.

_ Yo estoy segura de lo que siento, Emily - le contesté con firmeza.

_ Venga, no le des más vueltas. Lo que tenga que ser, será - me respondió -. Levanta y vamos a llevarles más comida. Es peligroso dejarlos solos y sin comida. Podrían comerse los unos a los otros. O peor aún, ponerse de acuerdo y comerse a Leah.

No pude evitar reírme ante su comentario. Esta chica era demasiado. Su buen humor era contagioso hasta en el peor de los momentos. Era muy especial. Me alegraba de poder contarla entre mis amigas.

Me levanté y juntas salimos hacia la mesa llevando dos bandejas repletas de comida. Un poco más y no podíamos con ellas de lo cargadas que estaban. Cuando volvimos con los chicos, todos estaban más tranquilos y animados.

_ Guay, Emily. ¡Más comida! - dijo Jared muy ilusionado mirando las bandejas con ojos codiciosos.

_ Sí, nos va ha hacer falta, mucha falta.- dijo Quil al que juro que se le caía la baba mirando la comida.

Casi no nos dejaron depositar las bandejas sobre la mesa. Emily tuvo que amenazar a más de uno con una mirada asesina. Pero en cuanto tocaron la superficie de la mesa, me tocó ayudar a la pobrecilla a salir de la melé que se formó. Estos chicos no tenían arreglo.

_ Vamos a llevar a Bella a dar una vuelta por el bosque - nos contó Seth con la boca atiborrada de un pastelillo de canela.

_ Sí, es lo mejor - dijo Sam -. Así de paso le iremos enseñando la línea del tratado. También tenemos que explicarle las cosas más importantes y es más fácil a través de la mente de la manada.

_ ¡Genial! - dije pillando un muffin relleno de chocolate -. Siempre me ha gustado corretear por el bosque. Pero nunca fue demasiado seguro para mí dar paseos. Eso de tropezarme con mis propios pies no ayuda con las raíces y demás. Al menos ahora no parecerá que vuelvo de la guerra. Será estupendo dar un buen paseo sin hacerme ni un rasguño.

_ Creo que no, Bella - dijo Jacob dejándonos a todos a cuadros -. Primero tengo que hablar contigo de algo importante.

Bien, pues aquí estaba lo que tanto temía. Jacob y yo a solas. Seguro que tenía algún plan maquiavélico para intentar que me olvidara de Edward. No iba a conseguir nada ni por asomo, pero tampoco quería volver a herirle con mis palabras. No quería que saliera huyendo de nuevo.

_ Jacob, habíamos quedado en eso. Tú mismo has dicho que te parecía bien. ¿A qué viene cambiar de opinión así tan de repente? - le preguntó Sam extrañado.

Él se limitó a mirarle con una cara muy seria. Sus ojos parecían decir "como me contradigas en esto la liamos aquí mismo. La cara de Jake daba miedito. Y claro, estos dos machos llenos de testosterona jamás llegarían a un acuerdo estando de este humor. Jacob había pasado por alto la autoridad de Sam y eso no era bueno.

_ Está bien - contestó finalmente Sam.

Sam parecía que tenía miedo a Jake. Y al parecer yo no tenía nada que opinar. ¡Empezábamos bien! Pero no les iba a dejar que me mangonearan así. Hasta ahí podíamos llegar. Si me descuidaba me pedirían que actuara de espía entre mis vampiros. Vale, eso creo que técnicamente ya lo había hecho. Pero no era lo mismo.

_ Nosotros iremos a contarle a Billy las últimas novedades - dijo Embry -. Verás la cara que pone tu padre cuando se entere de que has vuelto y aun no has pasado por casa. Además, lo de Bella es tema aparte. Menos mal que lo pillaremos sentado.

Guau. No me esperaba una broma así. La colleja que se llevó de Jacob como regalo por la bromita fue de época. Menos mal que era lobo, porque cualquier otro no había resistido esa colleja sin partirse el cuello. Este Jake no se andaba con chiquitas.

Embry acabó con la cara enterrada en la bandeja de merengues. La cara que se le quedó a Embry fue todo un poema. La tenía llena de restos de merengue, incluso un trozo hacía equilibrismos sobre su napia. Tenía los ojos desorbitados y la mandíbula por el suelo. Por supuesto, todos nos echamos a reír. Era algo inevitable.

_ Joo, tío - se quejó Paul -. Ya podrías haberlo lanzado contra la pared. Ha estropeado los pasteles.

_ Pues, ¿sabes qué? Que aun así están geniales, Emily - dijo Quil mientras cogía un trozo de merengue que resbalaba por la cara de Embry y se lo comía.

Las risas estallaron otra vez en la pequeña casita de Emily. Estos chicos definitivamente eran un caso perdido. No se podía decir que una se aburriera junto a ellos. Además, estaba claro que no podían dejar pasar un trozo de comida, ni aunque se hubiera echado a perder de esa manera. ¡Qué lástima de pasteles! No había llegado a probarlos y ahora no pensaba acercarme a ellos.

_ Chicos, esperad - dije de repente -. Antes de nada tengo que hablar con Charlie. Estará muy preocupado por mí. Y si como decís esto va para largo, tendré que decirle algo. Al menos avisarle de que voy a tardar en volver o pensará que me he fugado con Edward a Las Vegas.

_ ¿A Las Vegas? - preguntó Emily incrédula.

_ Sí, para escapar de todos los planes de boda de Alice - le dije avergonzada -. Digamos que mi padre sabe que esa idea ya se me ha pasado por la cabeza.

_ Vale, también hablaremos con él para que no se preocupe - me prometió Sam muy solemne. Se le daba bien esto de ser el jefe de la manada -. Pensaremos que hacer con tu padre. Tú ves con Jacob. Tranquila, nos ocuparemos de todo.

Ahora sí que ya no tenía otra salida. Hasta Sam me había abandonado a mi suerte. No me quedaba otro remedio que enfrentarme a esta situación. Aun no había terminado de hablar Sam cuando Jacob me cogió de la mano con firmeza. Y sin decirme nada más comenzó a tirar de mí para salir de la casa. ¿Dónde me llevaba?

* * *

_**N/A:**__ Animaos a dejarnos vuestra opinión en un review... Recordad que los coments son el único pago de los escritores aficionados como nosotras ^^_

_Muchas gracias a __**BlackCullen, Dark kurogane,**__**el angel de la muerte**__ e **isa-21** por los reviews que vais dejando a lo largo de los cap. y nuestra bienvenida a los nuevos lectores_

_Espero que os haya gustado este capítulo… os esperan muchas sorpresas… Nos vemos el Sábado con el __**Capítulo 12: "Jacob"**__ Besos a todos_


	12. 1x12 Jacob

_**Disclaimer: **__Los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer... nosotras sólo jugamos con ellos con mucha ilusión y sin ánimo de lucro... nuestro único pago son vuestros comentarios_

_**Summary: **__¿Qué pasaría si las cosas no fueran como parecen? ¿Y si Bella fuera diferente? Lo que en un momento parece totalmente seguro, al instante siguiente puede ser una mera ilusión. ¿Serías capaz de luchar contra la Naturaleza para mantener al amor de tu vida? Historia alternativa a Amanecer, que parte del momento justo antes de la boda y le da un giro de tuerca a todo_

_**Note:**__ Historia compartida con __**Edward_kirtash**__, una amiga de otro foro… escribimos esta historia de forma conjunta… así que nos pertenece a las dos, aunque sea yo la que la suba por aquí_

_**Rating: ~ M ~ **__Esta historia contiene escenas de sexo explícito, así que estás avisado... si sigues leyendo es por tu propia decisión, luego no te vengas quejando..._

* * *

**~ Amor contra Natura ~**

**{ Saga Natura 1 }**

**Capítulo 12: Jacob**

Jacob me agarró de la mano y tiró de mí hasta sacarme de la casa. Si un hubiera acelerado para seguirle, casi seguro que me habría arrastrado parte del camino. Pues sí que tenía ganas de hablar conmigo, casi tantas como yo de evitar esta conversación que se me venía encima.

Cada vez nos alejábamos más y más de casa de Emily. Los lobos tenían un oído muy fino, incluso en forma humana. Si yo aun podía oírlos pelearse por la comida, ellos aun podrían oír nuestra conversación. Creo que Jacob tenía tantas ganas como yo de tener testigos en esta conversación.

Me estaba poniendo más nerviosa a cada momento que pasaba. Esta ansiedad me estaba matando. Jacob no parecía dispuesto a soltar prenda hasta llegar a donde fuera que quisiera llevarme. Se encaminó en silencio hacia el linde del bosque. Al poco ya no me fue difícil adivinar hacia donde se dirigía: la playa.

_ Jake, ¿te importaría soltarme? - le dije -. Me haces daño.

No es que fuera un daño insoportable, pero me molestaba. Él se limitó a hacer lo que le pedía, sin dirigirme la palabra. Me froté la muñeca suavemente. Por suerte ahora era loba y todo lo físico era mucho más sencillo. Lo que antes me hubiera roto la muñeca ahora solo me había producido una ligera molestia.

Él siguió adelante, sin detenerse hasta llegar a nuestro sitio preferido de la Primera Playa. Cuando llegamos a la costa se dio la vuelta y se quedó parado frete a mí. Menos mal que mis reflejos se habían acrecentado, porque si no hubiera chocado contra él de tan repentinamente como se detuvo.

_ Hola, Bella - me dijo, todavía mortalmente serio -. Siento haberte hecho daño, no era mi intención, pero necesitaba hablar contigo. Además, sin que los chicos se metieran por medio.

Vaya, así que de eso se trataba: privacidad. Lo que yo me temía. Por favor, ¿es que las cosas no podían ir a peor? Al menos ya no tenía esa cara tan amargada. Cuando llegó a casa de Emily daba miedo mirarlo.

_ ¿Qué sientes exactamente? - le dije algo cabreada -. ¿Haberte marchado sin despedirte? ¿Alejarte de mi lado cuando me voy a casar? ¿Dejarme sin mi mejor amigo? ¿o casi arrancarme la mano de cuajo hace un momento?

No me apetecía tener esta conversación en absoluto. Tenía una ligera idea de acerca de qué quería hablar conmigo. Pero no era algo que tuviera ganas de remover otra vez. Pensaba que todo eso estaba ya más que aclarado.

_ Lo siento mucho, de verdad - me dijo con sinceridad -. Todas esas cosas. He sido un idiota demasiadas veces como para esperar tu perdón. Pero ¿qué esperabas que hiciera? No podía ver tan tranquilamente como te casabas con ese chupasangres. No podía quedarme de brazos cruzados viendo como te dejabas hacer algo tan horrible. Y menos aun podía quedarme al margen sabiendo lo que pretendías hacer con tu vida.

_ ¿Es algo tan horrible? - le contesté molesta-. No sabía que la boda y el amor eran algo tan escandaloso.

¿Dónde estaba mi Jacob? Echaba de menos a mi amigo. ¿Qué había sido del chico adorable que me enseñó a montar en moto? ¿Por qué algo tan maravilloso como el amor tiene que tener un lado tan negativo como una amistad destruida?

_ Sabes perfectamente a lo que me refiero, Bells - me dijo con amargura -. Ahora no te hagas la tonta, no te pega. A mí no puede engañarme, te conozco demasiado bien. Después de la boda te hubieran transformado en vampiro. Serías uno de ellos, uno de esos malditos chupasangres.

La emoción se traslucía en su voz. Era una mezcla de miedo, ansiedad y repulsión. Pero también había otros componentes que me afectaron más de lo que me esperaba: ternura, pena y dolor. ¿Cómo podía alguien sentir todo eso y seguir adelante? Saber que había sido la causante de ese dolor casi me derrumbó.

_ No soportaría verte así… sin vida - me dijo un deje de tristeza en su voz. -. Retirarme a un lado y dejar que Edward se casará contigo significaba perder a mi Bella, con sus mejillas rojas, el latido de tu corazón y esas dos manos izquierdas que adoro.

_ Si no lo soportas, no hacia falta que vinieras - dije aún más triste que él -. No hacía falta que aparecieras para estropearlo todo. Y menos aun si eso significaba que tú lo fueras a pasar tan mal. Nunca he querido hacerte daño, Jake.

_ Supongo que finalmente lo asumí - me dijo sorprendiéndome -. No es que lo aceptara exactamente, pero si me fui haciendo a la idea de lo que iba ha ocurrir. Por eso venia hacia aquí, para ver a mi Bella por una última vez. Quería despedirme de ti como es debido.

Eso me enterneció el corazón. Jacob realmente me estaba sorprendiendo con esta conversación. No esperaba que adoptara esta postura tan madura de repente, sobretodo después de todo el follón que había liado. Así que saber que mi amigo tenía la intención de ir a mi boda me aliviaba de alguna manera la pena de perderlo.

Porque estaba claro que después d mi conversión, no podría volver a verle. Si algo había quedado cristalino en todo este doloroso triángulo amoroso en el que nos habíamos visto envueltos, era que nuestra amistad acabaría en ese momento.

Pero, ¿ qué estaba diciendo? ¿Conversión? Todo mi mundo había cambiado en tan solo un momento. Y resulta que yo había sido la última en darme cuenta de ello. Nada de todo eso iba a pasar ahora que era una loba.

_ Entonces escuché a Seth y Leah hablar de ti, de que eras loba - me dijo alegremente -. Me puse a correr como loco para llegar aquí lo antes posible. Venía a despedirme, pero ahora no será necesario. Ya no vas a casarte, claro.

_ ¿De qué hablas? - le pregunté confusa.

Ya no tenía sentido hablar de conversión, pues eso me mataría siendo loba. Pero aun así no entendía a qué se refería Jacob. Mi boda con Edward era algo indiscutible para mí. En ningún momento de toda esta locura me había planteado la posibilidad de que eso no fuera a pasar. No me imaginaba un futuro para mí del que Edward no formara parte.

_ Sigo queriendo a Edward - le aclaré -. La boda no se ha cancelado. Nos vamos a casar y seremos felices juntos, para siempre. ¡¿Me oyes? Así que no digas más estupideces, Jake - dije intentando acallar sus dudas -. Pensaba que lo había aceptado por fin. Eso es lo que has dicho hace un momento, ¿no?

_ Pero bueno, Bella - insistió él -. ¡Se realista! No puedes casarte con el chupasangres. Es algo antinatural. Un vampiro y una licantropía junto... Por favor, pero si parece el argumento de una peli de ciencia ficción. Puedes venderlo a Hollywood, si quieres. Seguro que te harías rica. Pero no lo intentes en la vida real, Bells. Sería un completo estropicio.

Y yo, tonta de mí, pensando que Jacob por fin había superado sus problemas con Edward. Esos celos no tenían sentido. Mi amor hacia Edward no disminuía mi amistad con Jake. No tenían por qué ser incompatibles el uno con el otro. No si ellos ponían de su parte para hacerlo posible. Simplemente evitar los enfrentamientos ya suponía todo un mundo para ellos.

Sé que mi novio lo estaba intentando con todas sus fuerzas, pero mi amigo había preferido salir huyendo antes de enfrentarse al hecho de que mi futuro estaba junto a Edward. Bueno, mi amigo… un amigo que de no existir Edward Cullen habría llegado a significar mucho más para mí. Y lo peor de todo es que él era muy consciente de ese hecho. Por eso se me hacía mucho más duro rebatirle todo esto.

_ El amor lo puede todo, Jacob - le dije enfadada -. Edward y yo seguiremos juntos pase lo que pase. No nos importa nada de todo esto. El amor, nuestro amor, es más fuerte que cualquiera de los obstáculos con los que nos hemos topado.

_ Claro, ya lo veo en las carteleras - dijo él con retintín -. "Amor contra natura", la peli del siglo. Bella, en serio, tienes responsabilidades. Tu deber es luchar contra los vampiros, no casarte con ellos - me dijo enfadándose de nuevo.

_ Creo que a esa parte de las lecciones de loba aun no he llegado. La parte en la que renuncio a todo lo que me importa en mi vida - le solté amargamente -. Jacob, espero sinceramente que esto no sea otra treta tuya para acabar pidiéndome que renuncie a Edward por ti. Porque si se trata de eso, no sé si te lo podría perdonar.

_ Es que eso sería lo normal, Bella - me soltó -. Yo te entiendo mejor que él. Además soy como tú. Lo nuestro sería lo apropiado, ¿no lo comprendes? Deberíamos estar juntos.

¡No me lo podía creer! Realmente ahí estaba al ataque otra vez. Pensaba que la última vez ya se lo había dejado claro. Había sido hasta cruel, a pesar de intentar no hacerle daño. Pero era imprescindible que entendiera mis sentimientos hacia él y hacia Edward. Y sin embargo, volvíamos a estar en las mismas que hace unos meses.

_ Te quiero, Bella. Piensa en lo felices que podríamos ser juntos - me pidió con ojos anhelantes -. Nosotros dos, corriendo libres por los bosques, amándonos. Sólo piénsalo, ¿vale?

_ Lo siento mucho - le dije tristemente -. Yo te quiero, Jake. Eso ya lo sabes. Pero no te quiero de la misma manera que tú a mí. Eres mi amigo, pero sólo mi amigo. O al menos eso creía, porque ahora ya no estoy segura de nada. Está visto que me equivocaba contigo.

Me dolía que se comportara de ese modo. Lo que más necesitaba en este momento era un amigo, no un pretendiente. Mi vida ya era suficientemente complicada como para reabrir el triángulo amoroso que tan desgraciados nos había hecho a todos hacía tan poco tiempo.

_ Por favor, Bella - me dijo -. Yo puedo ser mucho mejor que él, tan sólo dame una oportunidad para demostrártelo. Es lo mejor y tú lo sabes. Venga, Bella.

Me lo volvió a repetir todo otra vez. Los viejos argumentos no sonaban mejor que antes. A pesar del cambio de circunstancias, mis sentimientos eran los mismo. Sin embargo para Jacob todo era diferente. Se veía con las cartas ganadoras.

Esta vez se le notaba algo de desesperación en la voz. Me cogió por los hombros, obligándome a mirarle a la cara. No sé lo que buscaba dentro de mis ojos, pero al parecer no lo encontró. Aun así insistía en ello, sin dejarme ir.

_ Jacob, suéltame - le dije poniéndome seria -, o te pegaré tal patada que no podrás estar ni conmigo ni con ninguna otra.

Él miró mi rodilla y cómo estaba apuntando a su entrepierna. Ninguno de los dos relajó la postura. Me sentía lo suficientemente enfadada con él como para llevar a cabo mi amenaza. Pareció comprenderlo y finalmente me soltó lentamente.

_ Y ahora ten un poco más de respeto por ti mismo y deja de suplicar. Volvamos con los demás. Esta conversación se ha terminado - le dije dándole la espalda.

No le di la oportunidad de añadir nada más, volviéndome hacia los árboles. Pareció comprender que no me encontraba de humor para escucharle y me siguió hacia el bosque.

Hicimos el camino de vuelta a casa de Emily en silencio. Cuando llegamos allí vimos aparcada en la puerta la furgoneta del señor Black. ¡Bien! Al fin alguien que le bajará los humos a Jacob.

* * *

_**N/A:**__ Animaos a dejarnos vuestra opinión en un review... Recordad que los coments son el único pago de los escritores aficionados como nosotras ^^_

___Muchas gracias a __**BlackCullen, Dark kurogane,**__**el angel de la muerte**__ e **isa-21** por los reviews que vais dejando a lo largo de los cap. y nuestra bienvenida a los nuevos lectores_

_Espero que os haya gustado este capítulo… os esperan muchas sorpresas… Nos vemos el próximo Martes con el __**Capítulo 13: "Reencuentros"**__ Besos a todos_


	13. 1x13 Reencuentros

_**Disclaimer: **__Los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer... nosotras sólo jugamos con ellos con mucha ilusión y sin ánimo de lucro... nuestro único pago son vuestros comentarios_

_**Summary: **__¿Qué pasaría si las cosas no fueran como parecen? ¿Y si Bella fuera diferente? Lo que en un momento parece totalmente seguro, al instante siguiente puede ser una mera ilusión. ¿Serías capaz de luchar contra la Naturaleza para mantener al amor de tu vida? Historia alternativa a Amanecer, que parte del momento justo antes de la boda y le da un giro de tuerca a todo_

_**Note:**__ Historia compartida con __**Edward_kirtash**__, una amiga de otro foro… escribimos esta historia de forma conjunta… así que nos pertenece a las dos, aunque sea yo la que la suba por aquí_

_**Rating: ~ M ~ **__Esta historia contiene escenas de sexo explícito, así que estás avisado... si sigues leyendo es por tu propia decisión, luego no te vengas quejando..._

* * *

**~ Amor contra Natura ~**

**{ Saga Natura 1 }**

**Capítulo 13****: Reencuentros**

Me apresuré a entrar en la casa. Todos estaban reunidos en torno a la mesa en la que habíamos merendado. Billy presidía la reunión. Al parecer habían estado muy entretenidos discutiendo sobre mí.

_ Hola, Bella - me saludó el Sr. Black -. Por fin volvéis de vuestro paseíto. Llevábamos un rato esperándoos. Me alegro mucho de verte. Hacia tiempo que no coincidíamos.

_ Hola, Billy. Yo también me alegro de verle. ¿Han decidido ya algo sobre Charlie? Temo por él - le pregunté ansiosa.

_ Le vamos a decir que te tomas unas vacaciones, un relax en los preparativos de la boda. Todavía queda bastante para la fecha prevista, así que no lo verá extraño - me explicó tranquilamente mientras los demás guardaban un respetuoso silencio -. El problema es que yo no puedo decírselo. Se supone que estás en casa de los Cullen y, teniendo en cuenta que sabe que yo no los puedo ni ver, quedaría extraño que le informará yo. Creo que debería ser el doctor Cullen quien hablara con él.

_ Puedo hacerlo yo - le dije -. Es más normal que le informe yo misma de que me voy a ir una temporada. Se preocupará si no se lo digo en persona.

_ No, no podemos arriesgarnos a que entres en fase delante de él - me contestó Sam -. Es demasiado peligroso, hace muy poco tiempo que eres loba y aun no lo controlas del todo. Podrías hacerle daño sin poder evitarlo. Es mejor esperar a que lo domines, nunca sabes lo que puede pasar.

No podía negar lo razonable de sus palabras, pero aun así tenía ganas de hablar con mi padre. Después de haber pasado de él e irme a Volterra, le había prometido avisarle de todos mis movimientos. El que fuera a casarme en breve no cambiaba el hecho de que mi padre se preocupaba mucho por mí.

_ Tranqui, Bella - intervino Jacob en un tono muy irónico -. Seguro que el Dr. colmillos puede con algo tan simple como una llamada telefónica.

Supuse que le molestaría tener que pedir ayuda a un vampiro. Aunque no debía de tener nada en contra de Carlisle. Si no fuera por su ayuda a saber cómo hubiera acabado el verano pasado. No había salido bien librado precisamente de la pelea con los neófitos, que digamos.

_ No dudo de la capacidad de Carlisle. Simplemente quería despedirme de mi padre. No sé cuándo podré volver a verlo - les expliqué algo triste.

_ Bueno, no te preocupes. Todo saldrá bien. Ahora tienes que llevarnos a la mansión Cullen para que hablemos con ellos - me pidió Sam -. Toma mi teléfono. Llámalos y avísales de que vamos para allí. No queremos que nos ataquen ni que piensen mal.

Cogí el teléfono que me ofrecía Sam y llamé a la mansión. No dio tiempo ni a que terminara de sonar el primer tono. Debían estar pendientes de saber lo que me había pasado. Como Alice no podía verme, debían estar muy preocupados por mí.

_ ¿Bella? - me contestó una voz al otro lado -. Hola, soy Carlisle.

_ Hola. Me alegro de oírte. ¿Cómo está Edward? - le pregunté con un leve temblor en la voz.

_ Demasiado alterado - me dijo después de un leve titubeo -. Todo esto es muy difícil para él.

No me extrañaba nada. Yo apenas había tenido tiempo de empezar a asimilar lo de ser loba. Para Edward tenía que ser aun más duro, pues llevaba mucho tiempo enemistado con los lobos. Integrarme en la manada había sido relativamente sencillo para mí. No en vano eran mis amigos desde hacía tiempo.

_ Sus hermanos se lo han llevado de caza para ver si se recupera un poco - siguió diciéndome -. ¿Cómo estás tú?

Entonces… ¿Edward no estaba en Casa Cullen? ¡Jopeta! Mi novio se había dado a la fuga. Así que… ¿No podría verlo pronto? Necesitaba verlo, saber cómo estaba, consolarme en sus brazos. Sobretodo necesita que me confirmara que todo seguía adelante. Jake había sembrado muchas dudas en mí.

_ Pues... Voy asimilándolo. Ahora estoy algo más tranquila. Todos en la reserva se han portado genial conmigo. Han sido muy agradables. Y vosotros, ¿qué tal lo lleváis? - le pregunté con ansiedad.

Me preocupaba mucho lo que pensaran de mi ahora. Para mí seguían siendo mi familia y esperaba que eso no cambiara. Pero todo hay que decirlo: ahora era una loba. Si antes ya no le caía bien a Rosalie, ahora la cosa sólo podía ir a peor. Pero con los demás no podía imaginar que de repente pasaran de mí o me odiaran.

_ Asimilándolo - me dijo divertido -. ¿Podemos hacer algo para ayudarte? La verdad es que no sabemos como actuar con todo esto.

_ En parte llamaba para eso - le respondí -. Bill quiere hablar contigo sobre lo que vamos a decirle a Charlie y acerca del futuro del tratado. Las cosas han cambiado bastante por mi culpa.

_ No es culpa tuya, Bella. Ni que lo hubieras hecho a propósito para fastidiar - bromeó Carlisle.

Yo no le veía maldita la gracia, pero era positivo que él pudiera bromear con este tema. Me daba esperanzas de que todo acabara simplemente en una anécdota que contar en las reuniones familiares. Aunque claro, lo de convertirme en vampiro era ya historia. Pero no habría problema para entrar a formar parte de la familia Cullen.

_ Pasaos por aquí, si queréis. Me parece bien que hablemos. Os esperamos en casa. Avisaré a Esme por si quiere prepararos café o algo - me dijo.

Carlisle intentaba trasmitirme calma, pero lo cierto es que podía notar un tono intranquilo en él. Había algo que no estaba tan tranquilo como parecía aparentar. Aun así, tenía buenas perspectivas cuando me reuniera con ellos. El problema principal lo veía con mi futura cuñada. Lo que menos deseaba era que todos acabaran peleándose.

_ Vale, vamos para allá. Dile a Rosalie que no se pase con el ambientador. No quiero que empiece una pelea, por favor - le supliqué.

_ Eso está hecho, pequeña. No te preocupes por nada. Ya me encargo yo de todo. ¡Anímate! Conseguiremos que todo se arregle - dijo para animarme.

_ No sé si esto tiene arreglo, Carlisle. Ojalá nada de esto hubiera pasado - le dije con toda sinceridad -. En 10 minutos estamos allí.

_ Aquí os esperamos. Hasta pronto - se despidió.

Me senté en una silla tras devolverle el teléfono a Sam y cogí otra magdalena. Tantos nervios me habían abierto el apetito de nuevo. Me di cuenta de que todos me miraban comer.

_ ¿Qué? - les pregunté un poquito harta de tanta miradita.

_ Pues que… ¿qué te han dicho? Nos tienes a todos en ascuas, Bella - me preguntó Jared ansioso.

_ Carlisle dice que vale, que allí nos esperan y que prepararan algo de comer. Conocen de sobra el apetito que tenéis. Bueno, que tenemos - dije al darme cuenta que yo ahora era como ellos.

_ ¡Genial! - dijo Sam, a lo que nosotros asentimos en gesto de conformidad -. Pues nos vamos Billy, Seth, Bella y yo a hablar con el doctor Cullen. Los demás seguid con las patrullas con normalidad. Cuando tengamos todo resuelto ya os avisaré.

_ Yo voy con vosotros - dijo Jacob con firmeza. Bill, Sam y yo fuimos a negarnos pero no nos dio tiempo ni a abrir la boca -. ¿En serio pretendéis ir sólo dos lobos contra una familia de cinco vampiros? Ya me llamaréis para el funeral.

_ Jacob, ni tú te crees lo que dices. Los Cullen jamás os harían daño sin una provocación - intervine.

Preferí no decirle que los chicos se habían ido de caza. A saber la de planes que empezaría a tramar en su alocada cabecita para aprovechar la situación.

_ Está bien, Jake. Puedes venir, pero más te vale que estés calmado. No quiero problemas - le advirtió su padre con gesto serio.

En este momento no sólo estaba hablando como padre, sino como representante de los Ancianos de la Tribu. Cuando se ponía en su papel le salía una autoridad que siempre llevaba atada muy corta, pero que resultaba amenazante.

- Vale, vale - dijo Jacob renuente -. Lo prometo.

Los cinco salimos de la casa y nos montamos en la furgoneta de Bill para ponernos en dirección a la mansión Cullen.

_ Ey Sam, ¿puedo conducir? - preguntó Seth muy alegre mientras montaban a Billy en el asiento del copiloto.

_ Seth, déjate de chorradas y tira para atrás - le respondió Sam sin hacerle mucho caso.

_ ¿Cuando has aprendido a conducir, enano? Cuando me fui no tenías ni puñetera idea - le preguntó Jacob con curiosidad amarrándole por el hombro.

_ Pues mira... mientras tú no estabas - dijo él.

Pero no sé por qué le pillé. Esta mintiendo descaradamente. Desviaba la mirada hacia los árboles y estaba poniéndose un poco nervioso. Creo que alguien está mintiendo descaradamente a sus mayores.

_ Chaval, cuando me enseñes el carnet te dejo conducir. ¿Te vale? - le dijo Sam riéndose.

_ Me los he dejado en el otro pantalón - respondió Seth no muy convencido.

Pobre, tenía que aprender a mentir mejor si quería engañar a alguien. Era demasiado inocentón como para engañar a nadie.

_ Ja, ja, ja… Creo que te han pillado, Seth. Mira que intentar engañarnos. Tienes que respetar a los mayores - le dijo Jacob riéndose.

Lo empujó suavemente hacia el asiento de atrás, ocupando su puesto ante el volante. Mientras Jake le revolvía el pelo en un gesto cariñoso, Seth se limitó a poner pucheros como Alice.

_ ¡Tú también atrás, Jacob! Conduzco yo - dijo Sam cortándole la risa en seco.

Nos subimos al coche todos y pusimos dirección a la mansión Cullen. Seth fue muy amable y se sentó en medio para prevenir cualquier pelea entre Jacob y yo. No tenía ganas de que continuara insistiendo con el tema y menos delante de los demás. Aun estaba enfadada con él por haberse puesto tan pesadito en la playa.

Hicimos el corto trayecto en completo silencio, cosa que agradecí. Mi cabeza era un hervidero de pensamientos. Necesitaba estar tranquila. No quería arriesgarme a entrar en fase otra vez. Y eso era lo que menos me convenía en el reencuentro con mi familia.

Mientras Sam aparcaba al lado de la mansión, Carlisle y Esme salieron a la puerta a recibirnos. Me bajé rápidamente del coche y no perdí tiempo. Salí disparada hacia ellos: los necesitaba. Sin dudarlo ni por un momento, Esme me acogió entre sus maternales brazos. ¡Cuanto la había echado de menos!

Por muy fríos que fuera su abrazo, antes siendo humana o ahora como loba, para mí seguía siendo muy cálido. Eran los brazos de una madre, que es lo que Esme siempre había sido para mí. No era mi madre del modo en que lo era Reneé, pero era lo más próximo que podía ser.

_ Mi niña, nos tenías preocupada. ¿Cómo estás, pequeña? - me preguntó Esme en tono cariñoso.

_ Ahora mejor, gracias - le dije -. Me alegro de estar otra vez en casa.

Puede que ahora su olor no fuera el mejor del mundo, pero eso me daba igual. Al convertirme en loba había perdido el percibir el aroma vampírico como algo agradable, pero no me importaba. Apreté mis brazos a su alrededor e ignoré el acre olor. Para mí seguían siendo mi familia.

* * *

_**N/A:**__Esperamos que os haya gustado este capítulo… _Animaos a dejarnos vuestra opinión en un review... Recordad que los coments son el único pago de los escritores aficionados como nosotras

_Muchas gracias a __**BlackCullen, Dark kurogane, el angel de la muerte**__ e __**isa-21**__ por los reviews que vais dejando a lo largo de los cap. y nuestra bienvenida a los nuevos lectores_

_En respuesta a un review__: Muy pronto os enterareis de todo, cada cosa a su tiempo... Bella aún no está imprimada, así que todo puede suceder... tened un poco de paciencia, q pronto se aclarará todo... aun os esperan muchas sorpresas por delante…_

_Os recuerdo que tanto yo como **Edward-Kirtash** subimos otras historias por aquí... por si quereis pasaros... Nos vemos el Jueves con el __**Capítulo 14**__**: "En la boca del lobo"**__ Besos a todos_


	14. 1x14 En la boca del lobo

_**Disclaimer: **__Los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer... nosotras sólo jugamos con ellos con mucha ilusión y sin ánimo de lucro... nuestro único pago son vuestros comentarios_

_**Summary: **__¿Qué pasaría si las cosas no fueran como parecen? ¿Y si Bella fuera diferente? Lo que en un momento parece totalmente seguro, al instante siguiente puede ser una mera ilusión. ¿Serías capaz de luchar contra la Naturaleza para mantener al amor de tu vida? Historia alternativa a Amanecer, que parte del momento justo antes de la boda y le da un giro de tuerca a todo_

_**Note:**__ Historia compartida con __**Edward-Kirtash**__… escribimos esta historia de forma conjunta… así que nos pertenece a las dos, aunque sea yo la que la suba por aquí_

_**Rating: ~ M ~ **__Esta historia contiene escenas de sexo explícito, así que estás avisado... si sigues leyendo es por tu propia decisión, luego no te vengas quejando..._

* * *

**~ Amor contra Natura ~**

**{ Saga Natura 1 }**

**Capítulo 14****: En la boca del lobo**

Los saludos entre mis vampiros y los lobos fueron muy escuetos, por decir algo. Mis futuros suegros los recibieron cordialmente, pero la desconfianza de los lobos se olía en el ambiente. Literalmente olisqueaban a los Cullen arrugando la nariz. Así que decidimos entrar adentro cuanto antes para evitar más tensiones.

Pero dentro nos esperaba la mayor tensión posible: Rosalie. Dios mío, ojala que Carlisle hubiera hecho algo con ella. No quería problemas justamente ahora. Mi gozo en un pozo. Uff, menudo pestazo hacía dentro de la casa. Definitivamente se había pasado con el ambientador. A ver cómo se lo tomaban estos.

Esme consiguió lo imposible: distraer a los lobos. Había preparado una maravillosa merienda en el salón con pastas de mantequilla. También había un precioso juego de té de porcelana blanca con dibujos florales en azul. Era la merienda perfecta, en el juego de té perfecto, con las pastas perfectas… Perfecto si eras una señorita sureña en su presentación en sociedad, claro.

Pero no para unos licántropos muertos de hambre la cosa quedaba demasiado finolis. Los chicos miraron hacia la mesa con desconfianza. Por suerte habíamos comido de sobra en casa de Emily y no se sentían tentados por la comida. Me daba miedo que se cargaran la vajilla de Esme si no tenían cuidado.

Carlisle nos invitó a sentarnos amablemente en compañía del resto de Cullen. Seth fue directo a sentarse con Alice. Jacob y Sam se sentaron juntos cerca del hueco para la silla de Billy. Yo me senté con Carlisle y Esme, sin decidirme a soltarlos aun. Necesitaba sentirlos cerca. Rosalie prefirió quedarse algo alejada.

Por favor, comed lo que queráis. ¿Os sirvo té? - preguntó Esme muy educada.

Pero los chicos se negaron, mirando dudosos las delicadas tacitas de té. No se fiaban mucho de los Cullen. La comida ni olerla. Bufff, de la que nos habíamos librado. Por los pelos, gracias a la previsora de Emily.

Pues yo té no, señora Cullen - dijo Seth educadamente -, pero las pastas no las rechazo.

Y sin más se apropió del plato, dejándonos con la boca abierta. Empezó a engullirlas como si le fuera el alma en ello. Los demás lo miramos incrédulos. Sólo Seth podía hacer algo tan normal rodeado de tanta tensión. No en vano se había hecho muy amigo de Edward desde el incidente contra Victoria y Riley.

Bueno, vamos al grano. ¿Qué podemos hacer para ayudaros? - preguntó Rosalie.

Vaya, esto sí que no me lo esperaba. Rosalie había decidido ser amable. Los milagros existen, después de todo. Carlisle había logrado lo imposible con ella.

_ ¿Os aburrís y queréis que os lancemos palitos para jugar? - dijo con una gran sonrisa.

Ya decía yo que era demasiado bonito para ser verdad, pensé rodando los ojos. Esta Rosalie nunca cambiaría. No perdía oportunidad de soltar sus pullitas. Alice y Seth se reían a dúo, apoyados el uno el otro, sujetando sus estómagos. Estaban monísimos. Esme se limitó a taparse la cara para no mirar.

_ Rosalie, no seas descortés con... - empezó a regañarle Carlisle.

¿Sabes cuál es la diferencia entre una rubia inteligente y los licántropos? - soltó Jacob interrumpiéndole.

Oh, no… uno de sus patéticos chistes. Mi cabeza calló sola sobre la mesa. Quería esconderme. Eran tan malos que daba pena. Veremos a ver cómo se lo tomaba Rosalie. No quería ni mirar, pero tenía que ver su reacción. Ella lo miró fijamente igual que los demás, esperando el final. A saber con que salía ahora.

_ Que los licántropos si que existen - terminó el chiste Jacob.

_ ¡Qué inteligente! - dijo Rosalie mirándole con cara de pena -. Chistes de rubias, ¿en serio? ¿Y no tienes nada mejor? Llevo toda mi existencia soportándolos. Al menos podías ser algo más original, ¿no?

Todos los demás estábamos algo tensos, por si esto desembocaba en una pelea en toda regla entre ellos. Bueno, al menos Seth y Alice estaban pasándoselo en grande. Un segundo, ¿qué estaban haciendo esos dos?

No puede ser… ¿Lo estaban grabando con el móvil? Estos dos estaban muy mal. La que se iba a liar. Definitivamente Seth pasaba demasiado tiempo con los Cullen. Alice sola ya era peligrosa, pero si lo uníamos a las chiquilladas de Seth… Estos dos daban miedito.

_ No hay chistes de rubias - le respondió Jacob -, son todo historias reales.

_ ¿Sabes otra diferencia entre las rubias y los lobos? - le contraatacó ella -. Que nosotras no olemos a perro mojado.

Se había puesto muy seria, encarándose a él. Esto pintaba mal, muy mal.

Y otra es que vosotras... - empezó a decir Jacob levantándose y encarándose a ella también.

_ ¡Jacob, suficiente! - intervino Sam -. Ves a tomar el aire.

Era una orden que no admitía réplica. Su gesto severo era algo que no querría que me dedicara a mí. Aunque a disgusto, Jake le obedeció. Cuando salió de la casa iba temblando. No sé si de rabia o porque estaba a punto de transformarse. Nos habíamos salvado por muy poco.

_ Rosalie, ves... - le empezó a decir Carlisle.

_ Tranquilo, papá - le interrumpió ella -. Me voy yo solita a mi cuarto a meterme en una nube de incienso y ambientador. Aquí es imposible estar con tanta peste. Me va a tocar ir a un spa para sacarme este olor de los poros.

Y mi futura cuñadita hizo una salida grandiosa, subiendo por las escaleras. Debería haberse dedicado al mundo del espectáculo. Se le daba de miedo hacer de diva ofendida. ¿Poros? Qué poros? La perfecta piel d Rosalie jamás osaría traicionarla d esas manera. Poros, vaya tontería.

_ Por favor, disculpadla - dijo Esme con el gesto triste -. Mi hija es muy temperamental. En fin, sentimos mucho su comportamiento.

_ Tranquila, señora Cullen - dijo Billy conciliador -. Jake tampoco ha estado muy diplomático que digamos.

_ Bueno, ¿en qué podemos ayudar? - preguntó Carlisle volviendo al tema de la visita -. Supongo que han venido para actualizar el tratado. Además tendríamos que hablar sobre la situación de Bella.

_ El tratado es solo uno de los puntos que debemos tratar, pero no creo que corra mucha prisa. Hay otras cosas más urgentes - dijo Sam.

_ Ahora nuestra prioridad es hablar con Charlie - le explicó Billy -. Si no tiene noticias de Bella pronto, se volverá loco. Y lo que es peor, hará preguntas, cosa que no nos conviene. Ella tiene que aprender a controlarse antes de ser capaz de volver con su padre. Lo está haciendo maravillosamente bien, pero no queremos arriesgarnos. Le daríamos nosotros la noticia, pero como se supone que esta en vuestra casa… Lo más normal sería que fuerais vosotros los que os pusierais en contacto con él.

_ Podemos decirle que la hemos mandado a un balneario por unos días para alejarla de Alice y los preparativos - dijo Esme mirando a Alice entre risas -. Conociendo a mi hija y a la suya, Charlie no se extrañará de que Bella necesite un descanso lejos de Alice. ¿Te parece buena idea, Bella?

_ Estupenda. Creo que Charlie se lo creerá sin duda - dije yo intentando aguantar la risa -. Sabes que te quiero mucho, Alice, pero a veces eres demasiado hiperactiva para cualquiera.

_ Jopeta, ni que fuera el monstruo del lago Ness - dijo ella haciendo un puchero.

_ Peor, Alice. Eres el monstruo de las compras - le dijo Seth riéndose.

Ella le pego un ligero codazo amistoso, de vuelta a la normalidad. No se había enfadado. No podía negarnos que a veces superaba hasta la enorme paciencia de su querido Jasper. Mientras tanto, los chicos de la Push no entendían nada. Ver a Seth interactuando tan amigablemente con los Cullen les rompía todos los esquemas.

_ Entonces, señor Black, ¿voy yo solo o prefiere acompañarme? - le preguntó Carlisle.

_ Mejor vamos los dos, porque necesito preguntarle a Charlie algunas cosas - dijo Billy rascándose la cabeza y poniendo cara de pensar mucho -. No tenemos ni idea de por qué Bella se ha transformado en loba. Según nuestra tradición sólo pueden los miembros de la tribu, ya que son los únicos que cuentan con el gen de la licantropía. Es extraño que le haya pasado a ella.

_ Seguro que es otra rareza más de Bella, como su escudo - dijo Alice riendo.

_ Es probable. Soy un misterio de la naturaleza, un bicho raro incluso entre los bichos raros - dije medio en broma medio en serio -. Por cierto, mi escudo mental funciona también con los chicos de la manada. No pueden saber lo que pienso a menos que lo diga en "voz alta". Ahora soy inmune a todos - concluí riéndome.

_ Ah no, eso si que no. Jasper todavía puede contigo. No hay inmunidad posible con él - dijo ella sonriendo con gesto orgulloso.

_ Pues entonces vamos a ver a Charlie. Si no le importa vamos en mi coche, señor Black. Los cristales están tintados. Es una mera precaución - le explicó Carlisle.

_ Por supuesto, doctor. No hay ningún problema. Supongo que mi silla cabrá en ese pedazo maletero. Vosotros quedaros aquí, chicos. ¡Y no os olvidéis de vigilar a Jacob! Está un poco alterado y no quiero que cometa ninguna estupidez - dijo Billy dirigiéndose a la salida con Carlisle.

Ambos salieron en silencio y se dirigieron al coche. Pude escuchar sin problemas cómo arrancaba y se alejaban por el camino. Jacob no tardó en aparecer por la puerta y Rosalie hizo lo propio desde las escaleras. Estos dos estaban buscando pelea y la iban a liar ahora que no había nadie que los controlara.

Creo que volvían las peleas y era lo que menos necesitaba. Tenía que calmarme y tranquilizarme a la de ya. Me iba a desesperar con la ausencia de noticias sobre Charlie. Tenía que verlo. Sólo podía pensar en lo preocupado que estaría por no tener noticias mías a tan poco tiempo para la boda.

De fondo escuchaba a esos dos metiéndose el uno con la otra. El resto intentaba poner paz con muy poco éxito. La sangre me martilleaba en la cabeza con tanto alboroto. Me di cuenta de que el cuerpo me temblaba.

Vale, creo que sé de qué va esto. Era el preaviso para la transformación. Necesitaba salir ya de allí o se armaría una buena. El salón de Esme no sé si lo soportaría por segunda vez… y menos con tantos lobos presentes.

_ Tengo que irme. Necesito ver a mi padre - dije saliendo sin dar más explicaciones.

Oí como Sam les decía a los demás que estuvieran tranquilos. Luego le oí salir detrás de mí. Corrí hacia los árboles rápidamente. No quería que me alcanzara. No quería pararme a dar explicaciones. Y menos aun quería pedir permiso para ver a mi padre. Necesitaba verlo y no aceptaba sus razones para no hacerlo. Él no tenía por qué verme a mí, pero si no iba no me quedaría tranquila.

Sin acordarme de mi ropa dejé que el temblor dominara mi cuerpo. Sentí cómo mi cuerpo estallaba y se recubría de pelo. Vi los restos en los que se convirtió mi ropa con pena. Se me había olvidado quitarme la ropa antes de convertirme. Aunque teniendo a Sam pisándome los talones, tampoco iba a pararme a ello. Mierda, ahora sí que no podría presentarme ante mi padre.

Estando como loba corría más rápido que el coche. Esperaba llegar a tiempo para oírlos hablar con mi padre. Quería ver su reacción e intervenir si era necesario. La voz de Sam no tardo en hacerme compañía en mi cabeza.

"Bella, espérame. Voy contigo." pensaba Sam, llamándome.

Pero yo no quería hacerle caso. Esquivé árboles y evité los caminos. No tardé mucho en llegar al bosque que rodeaba la casa de Charlie. Vi el coche de Carlisle aparcado ya junto al patrullero. Carlisle debía haber conducido muy rápido para haber llegado antes que yo a campo a través.

Me coloqué cerca de la ventana para escucharles bien, pero cuidando que no me vieran. No quería que se asustara si me veía de casualidad. Esta conversación era justo lo que necesitaba. Me tranquilizaría y puede que acallara muchas de nuestras dudas sobre mi presente estado lobuno.

* * *

_**N/A:**__Esperamos que os haya gustado este capítulo… _Animaos a dejarnos vuestra opinión en un review... Recordad que los coments son el único pago de los escritores aficionados como nosotras

_Muchas gracias a __**BlackCullen, Dark kurogane, el angel de la muerte**__ e __**isa-21**__ por los reviews que vais dejando a lo largo de los cap. y nuestra bienvenida a los nuevos lectores_

_Os recuerdo que tanto yo como **Edward-Kirtash** subimos otras historias por aquí... por si quereis pasaros a leerlas... __Nos vemos el Sábado con el __**Capítulo 15**__**: "Charlie"**__ Besos a todos_


	15. 1x15 Charlie

_**Disclaimer: **__Los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer... nosotras sólo jugamos con ellos con mucha ilusión y sin ánimo de lucro... nuestro único pago son vuestros comentarios_

_**Summary: **__¿Qué pasaría si las cosas no fueran como parecen? ¿Y si Bella fuera diferente? Lo que en un momento parece totalmente seguro, al instante siguiente puede ser una mera ilusión. ¿Serías capaz de luchar contra la Naturaleza para mantener al amor de tu vida? Historia alternativa a Amanecer, que parte del momento justo antes de la boda y le da un giro de tuerca a todo_

_**Note:**__ Historia compartida con __**Edward-Kirtash**__… escribimos esta historia de forma conjunta… así que nos pertenece a las dos, aunque sea yo la que la suba por aquí_

_**Rating: ~ M ~ **__Esta historia contiene escenas de sexo explícito, así que estás avisado... si sigues leyendo es por tu propia decisión, luego no te vengas quejando..._

* * *

**~ Amor contra Natura ~**

**{ Saga Natura 1 }**

**Capítulo 15****: Charlie**

Los tres estaban en el salón tomándose una cerveza. Bueno, Carlisle obviamente no. Sam no tardó en llegar hasta donde yo estaba. Pero no se acercó, sino que se quedó un poco más retrasado, cosa que agradecí mucho. Me dejó una intimidad que necesita desesperadamente. Desde que me había transformado repentinamente en loba no había tenido ni un minuto a solas.

_ Verás, Charlie - le decía Carlisle -, tu hija ya está totalmente recuperada. Al parecer solo fue una especie de "gripe muscular".

Vi cómo mi padre respiraba aliviado. Pero aun seguía con la mosca detrás de la oreja. Se quedó mirando a Carlisle esperando que continuara. Se notaba un 'pero' en el ambiente.

_ Pero el remedio ha sido peor que la enfermedad - continuó Carlisle -. Alice ha terminado por acabar con sus nervios. Bella está estresada a más no poder. Hemos pensado que lo mejor sería mandarla unos días a un spa para que se tranquilice. Rosalie y Esme han dicho que podrían salirle patas de gallo o líneas de expresión. No sé muy bien lo que es, pero según ellas es algo gravísimo.

_ ¿Y no ha podido venir ella a decírmelo? - preguntó mi padre algo intranquilo aun.

Dios mío, nos había pillado. Ya sabía yo que era mala idea mandarles solos.

_ Pues, verás - continuo mi futuro suegro -. Es que está haciendo las maletas. Su reserva comienza esta noche. Ha sido todo muy repentino.

Si hubiera podido ponerse rojo, ahora mismo estaría como un tomate. Se le notaba de lo más incómodo hablando de estos temas con mi padre. Carlisle hizo un gesto como de miedo. Pobre, me daba pena que tuviera que estar haciendo todo esto por mí. Quizás habría sido mejor que viniera Esme a contarle esta mentira. Quizás de ella se lo habría creído más que de él.

_ Ya sabes que mi hijas son algo efusivas - siguió explicándose Carlisle -. Bueno, vale. Lo reconozco: son un verdadero huracán al que hay que acostumbrarse poco a poco. Han pillado a Bella por medio con todo esto de la boda y la pobre me pidió escapar. Se me ocurrió que una crisis de ansiedad era lo mejor para que mis hijas la dejaran en paz. Pero por favor, no se lo digáis a ellas o yo también tendré que huir de excursión a las montañas durante una temporada.

_ Pues nada, espero que se lo pase bien - dijo Charlie un poco apesadumbrado -. Luego la llamaré por teléfono para ver cómo está.

_ Nooooooo - dijo Billy con gesto asustado.

Carlisle lo miró preocupado. No sabía de que iba esto ahora. Habían conseguido que mi padre se tragara lo del spa y ahora Billy lo estaba fastidiando todo. Yo también quería hablar con mi padre. Vale que no tuviéramos la relación más estrecha del mundo, pero era mi padre. No quería que se preocupara por mí.

_ ¿Cómo que no? - preguntó Charlie, ya un poco mosqueado con toda esta situación -. ¿Porque no puedo llamar a mi hija, Billy?

Al final mi padre acabaría descubriendo el pastel. Me entraban ganas de entrar y explicárselo todo a mi padre. Mierda, no tenía ropa. Era la última vez que me pasaba. Había destrozado mi única muda disponible en este momento. Pasaba de que Sam me viera trepar desnuda hasta mi ventana, que luego seguro que los chicos se regodeaban con esa visión y tendríamos problemas.

Notaba a Sam nervioso, en el borde del bosque cercano a la casa. Debía estar preocupado por lo que se cocía ahí dentro. Teníamos buen oído, pero él estaba demasiado lejos para captarlo todo. Y como no podía oírlo en mi mente, no sabía todo lo que yo había oído. Por muy tolerante que fuera, seguía desconfiando de los Cullen. Suponía que dejar a uno de los Ancianos a merced del jefe del aquelarre Cullen no era el mejor plan posible.

_ Pues, porque... - Carlisle estaba realmente apurado intentando encontrar una explicación -. Son vacaciones... y... mi mujer ha dicho que en el spa no permiten nada de contacto con el mundo exterior. No hay nada de tecnología allí para los clientes, sólo la cámara de fotos para tener recuerdos. Era la única manera de que Alice no la agobiara por teléfono también. Así que será imposible que la localices. Esme se ha ido con ella para que no estuviera sola, así que no tienes nada de qué preocuparte - explicó de un tirón Carlisle evidentemente apurado.

Creo que Carlisle incluso había dejado de respirar tras soltar toda esa parrafada. Pobre hombre. Mi padre lo miraba con una mezcla de incredulidad y compasión. Él conocía bien como se las gastaba Alice cuando tenía algo entre ceja y ceja. No en vano llevaba semanas sufriendo su insistencia con la parte de los detalles de la boda en los que él participaba. Había perdido la cuenta de las veces que le había hecho probarse su esmoquin. Sí, al final ganó la compasión.

_ Bueno, parece lógico. Mejor que este incomunicada. Me veo a Alice mandándole un móvil por mensajero para hablar con ella a escondidas. Mejor que no tengan cobertura allí - dijo Charlie triste.

Si la situación no fuera tan seria ahora mismo estaría revolcándome por el suelo de la risa. La cara de Carlisle no tenía precio y la de Billy era todo un poema. No eran capaces de reaccionar. Estaban entre la risa, la incomprensión y… confesar que habían mentido como unos cosacos.

_ Aunque me hubiera gustado despedirme de mi hija. Parece que fue ayer cuando Reneé se la llevó. Y ahora... ya es toda una mujer. Se va a casar. Y me va a dejar solo. Va a ser independiente. Ya no será más mi pequeñina.

Mi padre se estaba emocionando y había pillado a contra pie a Carlisle y a Billy. Los pobres no sabían como reaccionar antes esa emotividad inusitada en Charlie. No era una persona dada a demostrar sus sentimientos y menos aun a hablar de ellos. Así que los pilló con la guardia baja.

Yo también estaba triste por tener que separarme de mis padres. De Reneé me había ido distanciando desde que me mudé con Charlie, pero no esperaba echar tanto de menos a mi padre. Y eso que aun no me había ido del todo de verdad. Mis padres creían que yo seguiría aquí cerca después de la boda, pero se equivocaban. Yo sabía que tardaría en poder verlos, ellos no.

Aunque eso era antes, cuando iba a convertirme en vampiro. Se suponía que quizás con el tiempo sería capaz de volver a verlos sin querer matarlos. Pero ahora, siendo loba, no iba a poder alejarme demasiado de Forks. Adiós a mis planes de estudiar en la universidad con mi marido. Tendría que hablar de mis responsabilidades para con la manada antes de concretar mis planes.

_ Venga Charlie, no te pongas así - le dijo Carlisle sentándose junto a él y dándole una palmada en al espalda para animarlo -. A mí también me asusta dejarlos solos. Edward es mi pequeño, pero algún día tiene que irse del nido y vivir su vida por su cuenta. Es ley de vida, consuegro. No pueden ser siempre nuestros bebés.

_ Supongo que tienes razón - acabo admitiendo Charlie, jo, que pena daba -. Algún día tenemos que dejarlos marchar. Pero es que… ¡Los veo tan críos! Apenas han empezado a vivir y ya se van por su cuenta. Por cierto... ¿qué hacéis los dos juntos? - preguntó mi padre de repente levantando una ceja.

Había acabado percatándose de la extraña situación. Carlisle y Billy se pusieron blancos. Bueno, Carlisle ya estaba blanco, pero Billy no. A él sí que se le notó mazo que algo no marchaba bien. Si es que mi padre estaba cansado de oírle decir a Billy que nadie en la reserva se fiaba del Doctor Cullen. Mientras que mi padre siempre defendía al bueno de mi suegro.

Así que ver llegar a Billy en el coche de Carlisle debía haberle supuesto todo un shock. Lo raro es que no lo hubiera mencionado antes. Tenía que estar verdaderamente muy preocupado por mí como para eso. Su mente de policía había entrado en acción en cuanto se calmó un poco.

Vale, ellos seguro que estaban deseando que la tierra los tragase, pero visto desde fuera era de lo más cómico. Incluso Sam se reía por lo bajini allá atrás. No pude evitar contarle lo que pasaba, ya que él solo le llegaban retazos de la conversación. Hubiera sido un gesto muy amable interrumpir la conversación, pero no era plan. Además, queríamos ver como acababa.

_ Es que... Mi hijo ha vuelto y quería ver a Bella... Y como sabíamos que ella estaba en la mansión Cullen, pues fuimos allí - dijo Billy algo sofocado.

_ Y Jacob se enfadó, para variar, y se marchó dejando a su padre en mi casa. Y como yo tenía que venir aquí a explicarle lo de Bella, pues me ofrecí a traerle. Así que aquí estamos - concluyó Carlisle con cara de miedo.

Charlie pareció creérselo. O quizás es que simplemente decidió dejar estar el tema por el momento. Como buen policía que era sabía cuando un interrogatorio no llevaría a ninguna parte. Estaba segura de que estaba deseando pillar a Billy a solas para arrinconarlo.

_ Vale, vale - dijo Charlie divertido -, supongo que me lo creeré.

_ Bueno, caballeros - dijo muy educado Carlisle despidiéndose de ambos mientras salía -, yo debo volver a casa para ayudar a las viajeras. Ya nos veremos, Charlie. Billy, hasta otro día.

Cuando se metió en el coche me descubrió al lado de la ventana. Me saludó antes de arrancar y marcharse. Yo le devolví el gesto con la cabeza y seguí atenta a la conversación de dentro. Billy se había quedado atrapado dentro con mi padre. De ésta no se escapaba.

_ Charlie... me gustaría preguntarte algo un poco personal - dijo Billy un poco inquieto -. Tienes todo el derecho a negarte a contestarlo, por supuesto.

_ Billy, déjate de tonterías y pregunta. No suelo tener secretos contigo - le dijo mi padre muy serio.

_ Me gustaría saber si tienes algún antepasado de la reserva. Bueno, tú o Reneé - le dijo muy tranquilo Billy.

_ Pues... Si - respondió mi padre tan tranquilo -. Una tatarabuela mía.

Vale, una cosa era saber que tenía que haber sangre de la reserva por mis venas y otra que mi padre estuviera al tanto de ello y no me hubiera dicho nada. Estaba flipando. Estaba claro que alguna relación con la reserva teníamos. El pelo que cubría mi nuevo cuerpo en este momento era buena prueba de ello. Pero no entendía por qué mi padre me lo había ocultado.

Ahora que lo pensaba: Mi madre debía estar al tanto. Antes siempre insistía mucho con que saliera con algún indi, cosa que no entendía. A ambos les gustaba mucho Jacob para mí, a pesar de ser un año menor que yo. Pensaba que era por su amistad con Billy, pero ahora empezaba a dudarlo y plantearme otras alternativas. Les esperaba una buena charla conmigo en cuanto tuviera ocasión de pillarlos por banda sin miedo a transformarme en loba delante de ellos.

_ Mi tatarabuela abandonó la tribu , no sé por qué motivo - empezó a contar Charlie -. Conoció a mi tatarabuelo y se casaron. Pero ella nunca olvidó sus raíces. Le hablaba de su gente a mi bisabuelo y las Leyendas Quileutes pasaron a formar parte de la historia familiar. Más adelante, mi abuelo quiso conocer a esa parte de su familia, por lo que se mudó aquí. Pero no le contó a nadie quien era. Hacía mucho tiempo que mi bisabuela Leah había muerto y no quería remover su pasado. Pero dentro de la familia no era ningún secreto. Fue uno de los motivos por los que no me mudé cuando Reneé me dejó. No me veía capaz de vivir lejos de aquí.

_ Perdona, ¿has dicho que tu bisabuela se llamaba Leah? - dijo Billy incrédulo.

_ Sí, ¿por qué lo preguntas? - dijo Charlie sin comprender nada.

_ Leah es un nombre que sólo se usa en la familia Clearwater - le explicó Billy.

_ Entonces… ¿soy algo así como familia de Harry? - preguntó mi padre sonriendo.

_ Supongo que sí - le contestó Billy sonriendo -. Primos lejanos al menos. Por cierto, ¿Bella sabe algo de todo esto?

_ No, aun no - respondió mi padre -. Cuando se fue era demasiado pequeña para contarle las leyendas y la historia familiar. Luego cuando volvió era demasiado mayor para explicárselo como un cuento. Además, no es algo que me haya preocupado demasiado. Estaba muy unida a Jacob y suponía que con eso ya estaba ligada a la reserva. Pensaba contárselo en algún momento del futuro, pero no tenía prisa. La verdad es que se me pasó - dijo al final mi padre avergonzado.

Sam y yo nos quedamos boquiabiertos ante la historia que contó mi padre. Esto sí que era darle una vuelta de tuerca a la historia familiar. Ahora entendía muchas cosas que antes no tenían sentido para mí, como la separación de mis padres. Además, Charlie siempre había tenido una muy clara preferencia hacia Jacob como mi pretendiente. No entendía qué veía de malo en Edward, pero la verdad es que tenía motivos ocultos para preferir a Jake.

Vale, dejaría estar lo de mi padre por el momento. Tenía que hablar con Carlisle urgentemente. Él no lo había escuchado nada de todo esto y había cosas que necesitaba saber. Y aun más importante, yo necesitaba una muda de ropa. Hasta que no la tuviera no podría hablar con mi padre tranquilamente. Me dolía separarme de él, pero no podía hacer otra cosa. Salí disparada hacia la mansión. Sam se desatontó y me siguió corriendo.

Mi cabeza no paraba de dar vueltas con toda la historia, otra cosa más en la que pensar. Y justo cuando estaba llegando a casa de los Cullen un pensamiento llego claro a mi mente. Oh, oh. No podía entrar en la casa a pedir una muda. Primero que no quería romper nada. Y segundo que nadie me oiría pedirla. Paré en seco y Sam casi se me lleva por delante. Me había olvidado de él.

"¿Qué te pasa, Bella?" - me preguntó un poco asustado.

"Sam, necesito un vestido" le dije -. "El otro está roto. Pídeselo a Alice, por favor."

El jefe se alejó un poco de mí y salió de fase para dirigirse a la casa. Alice no tardó en salir a buscarme con el ceño fruncido y un vestido en la mano.

_ Como no tengas cuidado la próxima vez te quedas sin ropa, ¿entendido? - me dijo un poco gruñona.

Yo me limité a asentir con la cabeza gacha. No estaba para discutir con ella. Sabía que me merecía la bronca por no haber tenido cuidado. Me oculté detrás de un árbol y me apresuré a cambiar de cuerpo. La verdad es que resultaba bastante fácil. No sé a qué venían tanto espavientos con lo de controlarse y mantenerme alejada de mi padre y demás.

No tardé en salir ya con el vestido y juntas nos dirigimos a la casa. De repente un sonido nos hizo detenernos a Alice y a mí antes de entrar. Un coche se acercaba a toda velocidad por el camino. Era el jeep de Emmett. Los chicos volvían a casa.

* * *

__

_**N/A:**__Esperamos que os haya gustado este capítulo… _Animaos a dejarnos vuestra opinión en un review... Recordad que los coments son el único pago de los escritores aficionados como nosotras

_Muchas gracias a __**BlackCullen, Dark kurogane, el angel de la muerte**__ e __**isa-21**__ por los reviews que vais dejando a lo largo de los cap. y nuestra bienvenida a los nuevos lectores_

_Os recuerdo que tanto **Edward-Kirtash** como yo subimos otras historias por aquí... por si quereis pasaros a leerlas..._ Nos vemos el próximo Martes con el _**Capítulo 16**__**: "Edward"**__ Besos a todos_


	16. 1x16 Edward

_**Disclaimer: **__Los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer... nosotras sólo jugamos con ellos con mucha ilusión y sin ánimo de lucro... nuestro único pago son vuestros comentarios_

_**Summary: **__¿Qué pasaría si las cosas no fueran como parecen? ¿Y si Bella fuera diferente? Lo que en un momento parece totalmente seguro, al instante siguiente puede ser una mera ilusión. ¿Serías capaz de luchar contra la Naturaleza para mantener al amor de tu vida? Historia alternativa a Amanecer, que parte del momento justo antes de la boda y le da un giro de tuerca a todo_

_**Note:**__ Historia compartida con __**Edward-Kirtash**__, una amiga de otro foro… escribimos esta historia de forma conjunta… así que nos pertenece a las dos, aunque sea yo la que la suba por aquí_

_**Rating: ~ M ~ **__Esta historia contiene escenas de sexo explícito, así que estás avisado... si sigues leyendo es por tu propia decisión, luego no te vengas quejando..._

* * *

**~ Amor contra Natura ~**

**{ Saga Natura 1 }**

**Capítulo 16****: Edward**

Conforme el Jeep se acercaba mis nervios aumentaban de manera exponencial. Había llegado el temido momento de la conversación con mi novio. ¿Qué pasaría ahora con Edward? ¿Todo seguiría bien entre nosotros? Sabía cuál era mi respuesta, pero temía que todo esto fuera demasiado para él.

A pesar de mis temores, sentía que nuestra relación era muy fuerte. Era demasiado fuerte como para que un simple gen en mi sangre lo estropeara todo entre nosotros. Cerré los ojos y esperé a que el coche llegara hasta nosotras. Esos segundos de espera se me hicieron eternos.

Cuando oí cómo se detenía el coche tomé aire y abrí los ojos muy despacio. El Jeep estaba a tan solo un paso de nosotras. Emmett y Jasper se bajaron de los dos asientos delanteros, pero Edward no aparecía. Esa ausencia era en sí misma una respuesta. Vale, no me quería, me iba a dejar. Todo había acabado ente nosotros.

Jasper vino hasta mí, notando mi desesperación y tristeza. Puso su mano en mi hombro y me transmitió una gran tranquilidad. Ese simple gesto habría bastado para consolarme, pero me envió una gran serenidad interior que calmó mis nervios.

La puerta de atrás tardó en abrirse un segundo más, el segundo más largo de toda mi vida. Por ella descendió mi amor, mi dios heleno, mi Edward. En eso alzó la cabeza y clavó su mirada en mí. Creía que no podía amarlo más, pero está claro que me equivocaba. Cuando nuestras miradas se cruzaron fue como si todo mi mundo se iluminará.

No sabía cómo había podido pasar tanto tiempo alejada de él. Ahora que lo veía otra vez sabía que no podría volver a separarme de él. Sólo pensar en alejarme de él me producía un intenso dolor en el pecho. Me negaba a pestañear, no quería dejar de mirarle.

De pronto salió de la parálisis que le atenazaba y se abalanzó hacia mí. Lo hizo tan rápido que habría desaparecido de mi vista humana. Ahora pude seguir su movimiento y no asustarme. Se aferró a mí con fuerza, acercándome a él, incrustándome contra su pecho.

Ni en mis mejores sueños habría esperado semejante recibimiento. No lo esperaba, pero tuve tiempo de prepararme para recibirle con los brazos abiertos. Sabía que lo nuestro era especial, pero no me había dado cuenta de cuan especial era hasta este preciso momento entre sus brazos. Estaba en el mejor lugar del mundo.

_ Perdóname, Bella. Lo siento mucho, muchísimo - me dijo Edward mientras no dejaba de abrazarme y de darme suaves besos en mi pelo -. No debí dejarte sola en un momento así. Siento haber reaccionado tan mal en aquel momento. Bueno, no haber reaccionado. Lo siento muchísimo. ¿Estás bien, mi amor?

No podía hablar, no había palabras para expresar todo lo que estaba sintiendo. Estaba en una nube de felicidad y amor de la que no quería descender jamás. Sólo conseguí asentir mientras una lágrima de felicidad se deslizaba cálida por mi mejilla, empapando la camisa de mi amor.

_ ¡Guau, vaya tela! Sorprendente… - dijo Jasper en un leve susurro que oyó todo el mundo -. Así que esto es la imprimación. Nunca había experimentado nada igual. Estos lobos son afortunados al poder sentir algo así.

¿Imprimación? ¿Era eso lo que me pasaba? Había oído hablar del tema a Jacob muchas veces, pero no me imaginaba que fuera así. Incluso sabiendo todo lo que había pasado entre Leah, Sam y Emily no había sido consciente de lo fuertes que pueden ser estos sentimientos. Pensaba que no había nada más fuerte que mi anterior amor por Edward… Hasta ahora.

Era extraño. Había algo que no me cuadraba. Cuando lo vi antes en el salón de sus padres no me sucedió nada. Se supone que los lobos se impriman cuando ven a su pareja de imprimación por primera vez. Yo me había quedado a mi novio justo después de transformarme en loba. Había visto como se lo llevaban escaleras arriba.

Daba igual, eso era lo de menos. Nada importa a parte del hecho de que por fin tenía a Edward a mi lado. Todo era como tenía que ser. Eso era más que suficiente para mí, suficiente para siempre. Nada, ni siquiera un pequeño problema como ser enemigos ancestrales, conseguiría separarnos. Ya habría tiempo de preguntar los detalles. No quería interrumpir este momento por nada del mundo.

_ Andando, chicos - dijo Alice -. Los tortolitos necesitan intimidad.

Al parecer los chicos no reaccionaron todo lo rápido que la duendecilla esperaba y acabó arrastrando a su marido dentro. Emmett se quejó, pero ella no lo escuchó en absoluto. Le agarró de la oreja y estiró sin piedad de él para llevarlo hasta la casa. Edward y yo, a pesar de estar en nuestro propio mundo, no pudimos evitar reírnos un poco.

_ Te he extrañado mucho - dije con un hilo de voz -. Te necesitaba tanto. Estaba muy asustada. Creí que me dejarías, que no soportarías todo esto. Te vi tan quieto cuando todo pasó… Pensé que todo había acabado, aunque aun tenía esperanzas. Tenía confianza en nosotros.

_ Lo siento tanto, mi amor - me dijo hablándome suavemente al oído -. Es que... me quedé bloqueado. Pensé que esto sería la excusa perfecta para que cambiaras de opinión y te fueras con Jacob. No soportaba la idea de perderte.

_ Ahora ya no me perderás - dije sin separarme de él -. Soy tuya, de una manera como no habría soñado jamás. Soy solo tuya, ahora y por siempre.

Tenía el rostro enterrado en su pecho desde que había llegado junto a mí. Su olor debería haberme resultado desagradable, pero no era así. Seguía siendo como siempre. Era el mejor aroma del mundo, a pesar de mi nariz licántropa.

Las maravillas de la imprimación no dejaban de sorprenderme. Cuando había estado junto a Esme sí que había notado su olor diferente, aunque eso no había conseguido alejarme de ella. Necesitaba su abrazo. Pero de Edward necesitaba mucho más. Nada en él podía ser negativo, ni siquiera su olor.

_ Yo tenía miedo de que tú ya no me quisieras - le dije escondiéndome aun más en su pecho -. Pensaba que podías rechazarme por haberme convertido en tu enemigo ancestral.

_ Pero, ¿qué dices, mi vida? - me dijo haciendo que le mirara a los ojos -. Aunque te convirtieras en un zombi te seguiría amando. Eres la única razón por la que sigo vivo, si se le puede llamar así.

Me lo dijo sujetándome la barbilla con la mano y mirándome con dulzura. Sentía su mano fría sobre mi piel, pero eso no me molestaba lo más mínimo. Más bien era al contrario. Hacía que me sintiera acalorada, muy acalorada.

_ Creo que esto va a ser un problema - le dije algo divertida por fin. Me había matado con lo de verme como un zombie.

_ ¿Por qué? - preguntó alarmado -. ¿Tú ya no me quieres?

_ Claro que te quiero, cariño - le contesté rápidamente, sorprendida por su inseguridad -. La idea de separarme de ti me hace daño, mucho más de lo que dolió en su momento perderte. No lo digo por eso.

_ ¿Entonces? - me respondió confuso.

_ Pues me refería a la nueva situación - le dije sonriendo -. Más concretamente a que no sé cómo le vamos a explicar a mi "jefe" y a su pandilla que me he imprimado de un vampiro, de un Cullen para ser más exactos.

Cuando se dio cuenta de lo que intentaba explicarme me devolvió la sonrisa. Al poco estábamos los dos riéndonos con todas nuestras ganas. Las caras que iban a poner. Menos mal que no tenía que compartir mis pensamientos con ellos. No creo que les hiciera mucha gracias saber lo mucho que me divertía la situación.

_ Creo que van a querer matarme - me dijo Edward entre risas -, sobretodo Jacob. Y más después de la maravillosa tarde que habrá pasado con mi adorada hermanita. Es una pena habérmelo perdido.

_ ¡Oh, no hay problema! - le contesté muy divertida -. Puedes verlo cuando quieras. Seth y Alice lo han grabado en video con el móvil. Seguro que ya lo han subido a YouTube a estas alturas.

_ No me extrañaría lo más mínimo, tratándose de mi hermana - se rió él.

_ Vamos a tener que hacer algo con el chico - le dije intentando ponerme seria -. Sois muy mala influencia para él.

_ Lo tendré en cuenta - me dijo con una gran sonrisa iluminándole la cara -. Prometo no meterle malas ideas en la cabeza. Pero ahora dime, ¿qué tal llevas lo de ser una lobita?

_ ¡Es genial! - le dije muy ilusionada -. Ahora podré correr contigo, acompañarte a dar paseos por el bosque, y un montón de cosas más. Ya no tendrás que estar pendiente de mí a todas horas. Llevo todo el día correteando por el bosque y no me he hecho ni un solo arañazo. ¡¿A qué es genial?

Lo de ser loba tenía otras consecuencias más interesantes… Ahora era más fuerte. Me sentía capaz de cualquier cosa. Ummm… Edward olía realmente bien.

_ Y bueno - le dije enrollando un dedo en uno de los botones de su camisa -, ahora ya no tendrás que tener tanto cuidado conmigo. Ya no soy tan frágil, recuerdas.

A partir de ahora las apuestas de Emmett y Jasper no iban a tener sentido. Punto para Bella. Iba a dejar la reputación de Emmett y Rosalie por los suelos. Llevaba demasiado tiempo conteniéndome con mi novio. Estaba deseando pillarlo a solas. Un momento… Ahora estábamos a solas. Mi imaginación se disparó.

_ A mí me gustaba eso de protegerte - me dijo un poco triste -, y de ser tú médico particular. Me encanta jugar a médicos contigo. Aunque por otra parte esto también tiene sus ventajas - dijo con esa sonrisa torcida que me volvía loca.

_ ¿Ah sí? ¿Cuáles? - le pregunté medio atontada por el efecto de esa sonrisa.

No era justo que se aprovechara de mi de esa forma. Pero este era un juego al que podían jugar dos. Mis dedos juguetones recorrían su pecho, abriendo lentamente los botones de su camisa casi como al descuido. Mis movimientos no engañaban a nadie y menos a él.

_ Pues una de las ventajas es que ahora puedo hacer esto - dijo besándome en el cuello -. Y esto otro.

Me cogió por las caderas y me pegó más todavía a él. Luego me besó en los labios con toda la pasión que había estado conteniendo desde nuestro primer beso. Yo no me resistí mucho a su empuje y dejé que su lengua invadiera en mi boca. Lo besé con fruición, como si fuera a devorarlo allí mismo.

Este no era un beso ligero y casto, como lo eran la mayoría de los que me había dado a lo largo de estos años. En este beso Edward estaba dándolo todo. Por fin, después de tanto tiempo esperándolo, las barreras de la precaución habían desaparecido de su mente. Ahora era todo mío, para disfrutarlo plenamente.

Subió una de sus manos por mi espalda, dejando escalofríos de placer a su paso. Siguió hasta llegar al hombro y bajo lentamente el tirante de mi vestido. Miró fijamente el punto donde se unía el hombro con el cuello y depositó allí un suave beso. Era ligero, como alas de mariposa, pero tenía una pasión contenida que me puso los pelos de punta de anticipación.

Luego su mano llegó a mi cara, ahuecándola sobre mi mejilla. Me aferré a su cuello con fuerza para evitar que se alejara de mí. No quería que cortara el momento como siempre había hecho antes. Sentía que ahora necesitaba más de él y no me iba a dar por vencida sin conseguir lo que era mío.

Mi corazón se había acelerado de mala manera. Latía tan fuerte que seguramente lo estarían oyendo hasta dentro de la casa, pero me daba lo mismo. Sólo podía pensar en el hombre que tenía entre mis brazos. Sólo existía él para mí en este momento. Por mí, el resto del mundo podía irse al garete ahora mismo.

Él estaba tan afectado como yo por nuestro interminable beso. Nos habíamos quedado mirándonos fijamente a los ojos durante un momento mágico. Era lo único que los dos necesitábamos para transmitirnos el amor que sentíamos y compartíamos. Seguro que el corazón se le habría salido del pecho de haber seguido latiendo, ya que el mío estaba a punto de echar a volar.

Otros síntomas físicos delataban su necesidad de que estuviéramos juntos, pero juntos juntos. Él me mantenía agarrada por las caderas muy cerca de él. Y lo único que yo quería hacer era restregarme lascivamente por todo su cuerpo. Necesitaba estar a solas con él urgentemente.

_ Ven, vamos a mi habitación - me dijo de repente como si me leyera la mente -. No quiero que nos convirtamos en un espectáculo publico.

Empezó a reírse más feliz de lo que lo había visto nunca. Y luego me separó de su cuerpo y me cogió de la mano. Sentí que esa distancia física como algo doloroso. Necesitaba estar más cerca de él. Me arrastró hasta la parte de atrás de la casa hasta justo debajo de la ventana de su cuarto.

Una vez allí y con las manos todavía entrelazadas nos encaramamos de un salto a su ventana, que por suerte estaba abierta. Me cogió entre brazos y me llevó hasta la enorme cama que desde hace muy poco adornaba su habitación.

Me depositó sobre ella con exquisito cuidado, como si hubiera olvidado que ya no era la frágil humana de antes. Aunque me encantaba ese gesto tan tierno. Lo miré, cerniéndose sobre mí, mirándome con dulzura y pasión en partes iguales. Allí estaba el amor de mi vida, a punto de ser mío de verdad.

* * *

_**N/A:**__ Animaos a dejarnos vuestra opinión en un review... Recordad que los coments son el único pago de los escritores aficionados como nosotras ^^_

_Muchas gracias a __**Alejandracullen21, BlackCullen, Dark kurogane, el angel de la muerte**__ e __**isa-21 **__por los reviews que vais dejando a lo largo de los cap._

_y nuestra bienvenida a los nuevos lectores... __Os recuerdo que tanto **Edward-Kirtash** como yo subimos otras historias por aquí, por si quereis pasaros..._

___Esperamos que os haya gustado este capítulo… _Nos vemos el Jueves con el _**Capítulo 17**__**: "Conferencia de Paz"**__ Besos a todos_


	17. 1x17 Conferencia de paz

_**Disclaimer: **__Los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer... nosotras sólo jugamos con ellos con mucha ilusión y sin ánimo de lucro... nuestro único pago son vuestros comentarios_

_**Summary: **__¿Qué pasaría si las cosas no fueran como parecen? ¿Y si Bella fuera diferente? Lo que en un momento parece totalmente seguro, al instante siguiente puede ser una mera ilusión. ¿Serías capaz de luchar contra la Naturaleza para mantener al amor de tu vida? Historia alternativa a Amanecer, que parte del momento justo antes de la boda y le da un giro de tuerca a todo_

_**Note:**__ Historia compartida con __**Edward-Kirtash**__… escribimos esta historia de forma conjunta… así que nos pertenece a las dos, aunque sea yo la que la suba por aquí_

_**Rating: ~ M ~ **__Esta historia contiene escenas de sexo explícito, así que estás avisado... si sigues leyendo es por tu propia decisión, luego no te vengas quejando..._

* * *

**~ Amor contra Natura ~**

**{ Saga Natura 1 }**

**Capítulo 17****: Conferencia de Paz**

Me miró con una pasión como nunca le había visto. Yo estaba a su merced, tumbada en su cama, esperando que se reuniera conmigo. Ese instante se prolongó en el tiempo, haciéndome sentir el espacio que nos separaba. Necesitaba sentirle más cerca, sobre mí, dentro de mí.

Se me acercó con sumo cuidado, como si fuera a alejarme de él espantada. Él había sido siempre el que se retiraba para no hacerme daño y yo la que siempre quería más. Y ahora no iba a dejar que se me escapara. Me sentía lo suficientemente fuerte como no dejarlo salir de la cama hasta haberlo hecho mío. Ya sabía yo que esto de ser loba iba a ser muy interesante.

Lo tenía a mi merced. Su forma de mirarme lo decía todo: Había llegado nuestro momento. Él era mío y yo era suya y nada ni nadie impediría nuestra unión. No sabía si había sido cosa del cielo o del infierno, pero iba a disfrutarlo al máximo y para toda la eternidad.

Yo quería reducir el espacio que nos separaba al mínimo cuanto antes. No admitía más dilación, lo quería ya. Era una necesidad imperiosa. Cuando cayó sobre mí comenzó a besar mi cuello y a acariciar mi espalda. Deslizó con cuidado uno de los tirantes de mi vestido hacia abajo y pasó a besar mi clavícula con dulzura.

Yo me abracé a su espalda con ambas manos, acercándolo aun más a mí, y me dejé hacer. Sentía flexionarse bajo mis manos todos los músculos de mi dios heleno. Jamás había sido tan perfecto para mí. Estaba literalmente en el paraíso.

_ Ejem… - oí como a lo lejos, sin querer prestarle atención.

Estaba envuelta en una nube de pasión. La espiral de sensación me arrollaba, con los besos de mi amante recorriendo toda mi piel expuesta. Sus fríos labios calmaban mi ardor, incendiando aun más mi deseo por él.

_ Ejem… Parejita, relajaros un poco. Por culpa de vuestras hormonas estoy algo alteradillo. Como comprenderás, no es plan enviar ondas lujuriosas a todos los presentes. Si no os controláis ahora mismo, acabaré montando una orgía aquí abajo - dijo Jasper desde la puerta aguantando la risa -. Sentir a nuestros hermanos meterse mano es malo, pero será mucho peor ver a los lobos meterse mano entre ellos.

_ Ya bajamos, hermanito. ¿Podemos tener un minutito de intimidad, por favor? - le preguntó Edward sin dejar de mirarme.

Sus labios no se habían apartado de mí y al hablar habían enviado una brisa de aire helado sobre mi piel. Mi piel reaccionó como si de una suave caricia se tratara. Me arqueé hacia él, queriendo más y más. Estaba muy sensibilizada, a punto de estallar de emoción.

_ ¿Intimidad? Edward, ¿en qué estás pensando? - le dijo Jasper alucinado -. Estamos en plena conferencia de paz allí abajo. Os recuerdo que hay como unas 20 personas en la casa con un oído muy fino que están oyendo todo lo que pasa aquí arriba.

¡¿Qué? No podía ser. ¿Teníamos espectadores? ¡Mierda! Oh, no… Edward volvía a dejar besos en ese punto tan sensible de mi cuello. Se me ponían todos los pelos de punta. Dios, no quería salir de esta cama jamás… ¡Bella, reacciona!

_ Sólo un minuto - le pidió Edward mientras no dejaba de acariciarme.

_ Vale, vale… ya me voy. Pero bajad cuanto antes que tenemos que tratar cosas importantes - dijo Jasper entre risas mientras cerraba la puerta y volvía abajo -. Y yo que creía que ya lo había visto todo con Emmett y Rosalie. Uff… la que me espera con estos dos.

Edward se quedó mirándome fijamente, mientras yo intentaba volver poco a poco a la realidad. Había oído a Jasper como en una conversación lejana. Toda mi atención había estado centrada en mi hombre. Sólo ahora que había dejado de acariciarme podía volver a pensar en lo que habían dicho.

Había mucha gente en la casa oyéndonos a mi novio y a mí montándonoslo aquí arriba. La gente ya no tenía respeto por la intimidad. ¡Dios mío, nos habían estado escuchando! Escondí mi cara en el pecho de Edward, sin querer afrontar la realidad. Nos tocaría bajar y encararlos, siendo todos ellos conscientes de lo que habíamos estado haciendo aquí arriba. ¡Menudo bochorno!

Edward me levantó la cara y nos quedamos mirándonos a los ojos. Teníamos que bajar, no había otra opción. Y cuanto antes mejor, antes de volver a empezar con todo eso. Si no salíamos de esta cama ahora mismo, no lo haríamos en muchísimo tiempo, tuviéramos espectadores o no. Me volvió a besar dulcemente en los labios y tiró de mí suavemente para levantarme.

_ Vámonos, amor. Tenemos que bajar antes de que suban a buscarnos entre todos - me dijo entre risas -. Ahora ha sido Jasper, pero imagínate lo que pasaría si sube alguno de tus amiguitos y me encuentra sobre ti. Pensarían que te quiero matar.

_ ¡Qué asco! ¿No podemos irnos a algún otro sitio donde no nos molesten? - le pregunté poniendo pucheritos al más puro estilo Alice. A ella siempre le funcionaban.

_ Ya sabía yo que pasabas demasiado tiempo con mi hermana. Creo que nos vamos a ir muy lejos después de la boda. No te voy a dejar acercarte a ella - dijo medio frunciendo el ceño.

Menos mal que sabía que iba de broma. Él quería a Alice aun más que yo, no en vano era su hermana favorita. Pero en cuanto a lo de irnos lejos para la Luna de Miel… La verdad es que prefería no tener espectadores y con el oído tan fino que se gastaban mi familia y mi nueva familia, más me valía que nos fuéramos bien lejos.

Nuestras manos permanecieron entrelazadas en todo momento, al igual que nuestras miradas. Había pasado las peores horas de mi vida creyendo que no me amaba. Y él debía de haberlo pasado igual de mal. Ahora sabíamos que nuestro amor era más fuerte que nuestra propia natura. Ser enemigos naturales no había supuesto ninguna barreras, así que nadie nos iba a separar nunca.

Al final logramos bajar al salón donde estaban todos reunidos esperándonos. Carlisle y Sam estaban enfrascados en el debate sobre los nuevos puntos del tratado y todos los miraban muy atentos. No hacía falta ser muy observador para darse cuenta de la rivalidad que flotaba en el ambiente.

Estaban todos juntos, pero no revueltos. Cada uno se mantenían en su lado del salón. Había como una línea invisible que separaba ambos bandos: los licántropos a un lado y los vampiros al otro. Supongo que era mucho esperar que en un día todos los prejuicios ancestrales desaparecieran de repente.

_ Hola, chicos. Me alegro que hayáis decidido bajar y reuniros con nosotros. Tenemos que contaros nuestras decisiones - nos informó Carlisle muy educado.

_ Hemos cambiado algunos términos del Tratado, debido a la nueva situación. Lo de Bella ha hecho que el cambio sea obligatorio - nos explicó Sam.

_ Aunque sea loba podré seguir viniendo a ver a Edward, ¿verdad? - les pregunté con cara de susto aferrándome a Edward.

_ ¿Y qué más te da eso? - preguntó Jacob un poco enfadado -. Ahora eres de los nuestros. Tranquila que no tendrás tiempo de venir a recordar viejos tiempos.

_ Jacob, parece que no te enteras - dijo Edward con una sonrisa de suficiencia mirándolo directamente a los ojos -. Por si te has quedado un poco ciego y no te das cuenta de lo obvio, Bella y yo vamos a seguir juntos. Nos queremos. La boda sigue adelante.

Se hizo el silencio más absoluto. Alice estaba dando saltitos en la silla, firmemente sujeta por Jasper para evitar que saltara sobre nosotros. La cara de Rosalie era todo un poema. Esa mueca de asco no le sentaba nada bien. Debería hacerle una foto para demostrar que no siempre estaba guapa. Esme estaba muy ilusionada y nos miraba a los dos con los ojos brillantes de emoción contenida.

Sin embargo, el otro lado de la mesa no estaba tan alegre. Jake parecía a punto de saltar sobre mi novio y destrozarlo con sus propias manos. Si no fuera porque Sam lo tenía agarrado por el brazo, se habría producido un desastre.

_ ¡Ella no es para ti, chupasangres! Que te entre en la cabeza. Los vampiros y los lobos no pegan, es antinatural. Y mucho menos se casan. Mira que eres cabezona, Bella. Por si no te lo ha dicho nadie, estás destinada a una imprimación que... - empezó a decir Jacob.

_ Que es Edward. No sé cómo, pero ha pasado. Cuando le he visto todo lo demás a desaparecido - dije muy feliz sonriendo a mi amor.

_ Vale, lo nunca visto... - dijo Sam rascándose la cabeza nervioso -. Esta chica es mucho más rara de lo que yo pensaba. Mira que imprimarse de un vampiro…

_ Pues que os cunda - dijo Jacob antes de salir de la casa dando un portazo.

_ Bon voyage - dijo Rosalie despidiéndose con la mano. No cambiaría nunca.

_ Rosalie, compórtate, que ya eres mayorcita - le reprendió Carlisle -. Sam, por favor, ¿les cuentas tú todo?

_ Bueno, resumiendo… - aceptó Sam -. Ya que todos perseguimos el mismo objetivo, es decir, proteger Forks, no merece la pena mantener el territorio dividido. Así pues estaremos en paz siempre y cuando los Cullen no nos ataquen a nosotros y nosotros no los ataquemos a ello.

_ ¡Genial! Así podremos ir a buscar al enano para jugar - dijo Emmett agarrando a Seth por el cuello y frotándole la cabeza con los nudillos.

_ Ay, no me hagas eso - Se quejó Seth intentando soltarse del agarre de Emmett, pero éste era demasiado fuerte.

Sam pensó que le estaban haciendo daño al más joven de su manada y el instinto le hizo levantarse. Menos mal que Carlisle fue más rápido e intervino. Le pidió que se sentara y le aclaró que solo estaban jugando. La que se podría haber liado en un momento por una tontería.

_ Anda… Quita, oso tonto. ¿Ves lo que has hecho? Le has despeinado - le dijo Esme a su hijo apartándolo de Seth.

Soltó al peque del agarre de Emmett y le empezó a colocar bien el pelo con mucho cariño. Al pobre parece que no le debió gustar mucho, porque se puso de morros inmediatamente.

_ No soy un niño. Me sé peinar yo solito. Y no necesito que nadie me defienda del grandullón - se quejó Seth.

_ Bueno, mejor seguimos - dijo Carlisle aguantándose la risa -. Hemos acordado que Bella actuará de enlace entre los dos grupos, ya que es la única que parece que no tiene prejuicios de ningún tipo. Aunque Seth bien podría hacerle de sustituto.

_ Pero de las guardias no te libra nada. Te toca pringar como a todos - dijo Seth riéndose, ya repuesto del incidente.

_ ¡Genial! Me encantan las responsabilidades... Pero bueno, al menos tengo el consuelo de que no estaré dándome de morros todo el tiempo - dije alegre.

_ ¿Y el tema de la caza? - preguntó Edward curioso.

_ Obviamente algo tenéis que comer, así que podéis hacerlo libremente mientras no cacéis lobos - continuó Sam con la explicación que había dejado a medias -. En caso de que tengáis visita agradeceríamos que cazaran lejos del territorio. Y por supuesto es imprescindible que vayan en todo momento acompañados de uno de vosotros. Cualquier vampiro descubierto a solas en la zona será considerado como un enemigo y actuaremos en consecuencia.

_ Me parece correcto - dijo Edward -. ¿Algo más?

_ Pues si, pero creo que eso le corresponde a Bella contarlo. Es algo muy personal - dijo Sam mirando de reojo al peque.

_ Si, veréis… Ya sabemos por qué soy loba. Al parecer una antepasada de mi padre era de la reserva, su tatarabuela. Se llamaba Leah - expliqué mirando a Seth, esperando su reacción.

_ Pero ese nombre sólo se utiliza en mi familia... - dijo poniendo cara de pensar -. Eso significa que... ¡Somos familia!

Salió disparado y me abrazó con fuerza. Yo le correspondí el gesto encantada, mientras todos nos miraban atónitos. Vaya, al menos uno se lo tomaba bien. Ahora quedaba la hermana, un hueso duro de roer. Esperaba que la amistad que estaba surgiendo entre nosotras no se estropeara con este pequeño detalle.

_ Venga, date prisa. Tenemos que contárselo a Leah - dijo Seth arrastrándome hacia la salida.

_ Edward, ven con nosotros. Tenemos que invitar a la manada a la boda - le dije mientras desaparecíamos por la puerta.

Él no tardó en venir tras de mí, con Sam justo detrás de él. No quería que hubiera ningún problema con los chicos que estaban haciendo guardia en el límite del territorio. Aun no habían tenido tiempo de avisar a todos de los cambios en el Tratado. Por fin, todo se había arreglado. Todo iba a salir bien, sin duda.

Estaba más ligada a mi amor de lo que nunca creí posible. Íbamos a estar juntos para siempre y nada ni nadie lograría separarnos. A pesar de todos los cambios que se habían producido en mi vida últimamente, seguía teniendo a mi familia de vampiros a mi lado. Y encima mis amigos de la reserva se habían convertido en mi nueva familia. No podía ser más feliz. Ahora mi único problema era sobrevivir a la boda y a los preparativos de Alice.

* * *

_**N/A:**__ Animaos a dejarnos vuestra opinión en un review... Recordad que los coments son el único pago de los escritores aficionados como nosotras ^^_

_Muchas gracias a __**Alejandracullen21, BlackCullen, Dark kurogane, el angel de la muerte**__ e __**isa-21**__por los reviews que nos vais dejando a lo largo de los capítulos... __y nuestra bienvenida a los nuevos lectores... __Os recuerdo que tanto **Edward-Kirtash** como yo subimos otras historias por aquí, por si quereis pasaros a leerlas..._

___Esperamos que os haya gustado este capítulo… _Nos vemos el Sábado con el _**Capítulo 18**__**: "La Boda"**__Muchos besos a todos_


	18. 1x18 La boda

_**Disclaimer: **__Los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer... nosotras sólo jugamos con ellos con mucha ilusión y sin ánimo de lucro... nuestro único pago son vuestros comentarios_

_**Summary: **__¿Qué pasaría si las cosas no fueran como parecen? ¿Y si Bella fuera diferente? Lo que en un momento parece totalmente seguro, al instante siguiente puede ser una mera ilusión. ¿Serías capaz de luchar contra la Naturaleza para mantener al amor de tu vida? Historia alternativa a Amanecer, que parte del momento justo antes de la boda y le da un giro de tuerca a todo_

_**Note:**__ Historia compartida con __**Edward-Kirtash**__, una amiga de otro foro… escribimos esta historia de forma conjunta… así que nos pertenece a las dos, aunque sea yo la que la suba por aquí_

_**Rating: ~ M ~ **__Esta historia contiene escenas de sexo explícito, así que estás avisado... si sigues leyendo es por tu propia decisión, luego no te vengas quejando..._

* * *

**~ Amor contra Natura ~**

**{ Saga Natura 1 }**

**Capítulo 18****: La Boda**

Los días pasaron volando. Todo había sido muy rápido desde aquella "conferencia de paz" entre Sam y Carlisle. Alice siguió frenética con los preparativos, pero por suerte ahora tenía una escusa muy buena para librarme. No debía alterarme o podía acabar convertida en loba en cualquier momento. Eso hacía que mi futura cuñada se tomara más en serio mis objeciones.

Los chicos me estaban enseñando a ser una buena lobita, por lo que me ausentaba cuando quería para evitar que mi cuñadita me volviera loca. Sam me había librado de las guardias hasta después de la luna de miel, pero yo con gusto me apunte a unas cuantas. Cualquier cosa con tal de escapar de todo eso.

Después de varios días fui capaz de controlarme perfectamente. Leah estaba muy orgullosa de lo bien que me había adaptado. Mi prima lejana había aceptado muy bien nuestro parentesco lejano. Era una pieza más de nuestra naciente amistad. No sé por qué había estado tan asustada de contárselo en su momento.

Así que por fin pude ir a ver a mi padre. El pobre hombre estaba muerto de preocupación. Era como para no estarlo, llevaba más de una semana sin verme. Afortunadamente no sospechaba nada, y menos que nada la verdad. Aunque supongo que algún día tendré que contarle algo sobre mi doble vida.

No podía contarle toda la verdad, porque no sé si podría asimilarlo, sino que tendría que buscar algo para explicarle todo esto. Puede que sea despistado, pero seguro que al final acabaría dándose cuenta de que su hija no envejece. Aunque puede que si lo mando de pesca con Billy todos los días, igual no se fija.

A pesar de todas mis estratagemas con Alice, nada me había podido de librar de las horas de maquillaje y peluquería, ni del rato que estuve con el vestido para quedar guapa. Si ya de normal las novias pasaban un agobio con eso, lo mío había sido infernal. Tenía pánico de estallar como loba de repente en mitad de la prueba final del vestido y arruinarlo complemente.

Incluso Rosalie ayudo a su manera con los preparativos. Es decir, colaboró en la tortura dándome algún que otro tirón de pelo mientras me probaba diferentes recogidos. Esme tuvo que pararle los pies en un par de ocasiones, porque sino me hubiera arrancado el cuero cabelludo de un tirón. Que irónico, ¿no era eso lo hacían los indios con sus enemigos abatidos? Tendría que recordárselo un día de estos.

Afortunadamente no tardaron en mandarla al salón para que comenzara a tocar el piano para entretener a los invitados mientras Alice me daba los últimos retoques. Era la que peor se había tomado que "la intrusa" de la familia se hubiera convertido en una loba. Todos los demás seguían tratándome como antes.

Bueno, salvo Jasper. Ahora se acercaba más a mí. Lo veía más natural conmigo. Antes siempre le había notado algo tenso en mi presencia, por culpa de que se sentía atraído por mi sangre. Pero ahora que me había convertido en loba, mi sangre ya no le volvía loco de deseo. Estaba descubriendo un aspecto de él que no conocía. Podía ser realmente divertido cuando se lo proponía.

_ Voy a hacer el ridículo, Alice - le dije mientras una lagrima resbalaba por mi mejilla -. Pareceré un florero en vez de una chica. No se como he podido dejar que me convencieras para esto.

_ Primero, ninguna novia que yo haya preparado parecerá un florero. Tengo muy buen gusto - me dijo ella muy seria, por lo que no pude evitar sonreír -. Segundo, como sigas llorando tendré que coserte los ojos para que no estropees el maquillaje. Así que para ya o te perderás tu propia boda. Te lo he puesto a prueba de agua, pero como empieces ahora ya no aguantara. Y entonces sí que parecerás un monstruo, con un vestido precioso, pero un monstruo.

Intenté quejarme, pero ella no me dejó. Me arrastró hasta el espejo de cuerpo entero que había traído a propósito de su propio cuarto y descansaba apoyado en una esquina. Me habían prohibido acercarme durante toda la mañana, no sé si por guardarme la sorpresa del modelito o por preocupación por la integridad del espejo. Me parece que se habían olvidado de que ya no era Bella, la patosa. Ahora era Bella, la ágil loba recién llegada a la manada.

Alice me giró para pudiera verme en el espejo por fin y me fue difícil reconocer la imagen que tenía frente a mi. Ni en mis mejores sueños me había imaginado así de guapa. No parecía ni yo con todo eso que habían hecho sobre mí. El vestido era precioso, de estilo clásico como de principios del XIX. Me recordaba al anillo que me había regalado Edward y a su vida como humano.

El maquillaje suave y en tonos claros, matizando cada uno de mis rasgos. Me sentía preciosa y eso no era habitual en mí. Y el peinado era maravilloso... Por mucho que Rosalie me detestara, la verdad es que se lo había currado mucho. Todos esos rizos y bucles cuidadosamente organizados en un precioso recogido estaban adornados con las orquillas azules que me había dado Charlie.

Habían pertenecido a nuestra antepasada Quileute. Me emocioné mucho cuando mi padre me las dio unos días atrás. Eran dos preciosas orquillas con turquesas, entrelazadas con motivos nativos. Tenía todo lo que una novia podría desear: algo azul, algo viejo y algo prestado, pues debía pasar a la siguiente generación. Aunque no tenía muy claro si eso llegaría a pasar algún día.

_ Bueno, ahora que ya ves que estás preciosa… Tengo que irme a cambiar. ¡Tú espérate aquí! y sobre todo estate tranquila - me dijo Alice en plan sargento. Se tomaba mi imagen personal muy en serio.

_ Tranquila, no problema. Los chicos de la manada me han enseñado unos cuantos truquillos para estar tranquila - le dije sonriendo, mientras ella me miraba con cara rara dudando de mí -. Necesitamos estar relajados para entrar y salir de fase. Todo irá bien. Y si me pongo nerviosa, no tengo más que me imaginarme a todos desnudos. Así seguro que no me transformo.

_ A todos menos a mi chico. A Jasper desnudo sólo lo veo yo, ¿capicci? - me dijo muy seria, pero con un toque divertido en la mirada.

_ Está bien, está bien. Jasper es solo para ti. Y creo que también evitaré imaginarme a Mike Newton de esa guisa. Sería... - pensaba en un adjetivo adecuado, pero no se me ocurría nada lo suficientemente horrible.

_ ¿Traumatizante? - dijo ella arrugando su nariz y poniendo cara de asco.

Ambas nos reímos y cuando vio que realmente estaba tranquila salió para ir a ponerse su vestido. Me quedé mirando mi reflejo en el espejo mientras la esperaba. No tuve mucho tiempo para recrearme, pues ella no tardó ni un minuto en venir con un precioso ramo de flores.

_ Venga, vamos. Tu padre y Leah esperan ya en las escaleras - dijo arrastrándome hacia la salida.

_ Alice, te quiero. Ni en mil años podré pagarte por todo esto que estás haciendo por mí. Esta boda no sería lo mismo sin ti - le dije emocionada.

No podía dejar de mirar el precioso ramo de rosas que había hecho para mí. Era simplemente perfecto y pegaba maravillosamente con el vestido y todo lo demás. Ella se limitó a hacer un gesto con la mano, quitándole importancia.

_ Tus lobitos también están abajo. Me sorprende que hayan venido tan elegantes. Creía que vendrían con unos vaqueros recortados luciendo palmito - dijo riendo.

_ Eres increíble - le dije conteniendo la risa a duras penas -. Y yo que pensaba que no tenías ojos más que para Jasper.

_ Bueno, es que es inevitable mirar - dijo Alice con una gran sonrisa -. Siempre van tan ligeritos de ropa.

Y así riéndonos fuimos a reunirnos con los demás. En lo alto de la escalera estaba Leah, mi segunda dama de honor, con un vestido plateado igual que el de Alice. Las dos eran muy guapas, pero con hoy estaban maravillosas. Cada una tenía una belleza especial, aunque cada una a su estilo. Menos mal que había ganado en agilidad, sino hubiera parecido un pato mareado detrás de ellas.

_ Vaya, Bella. ¡Estás increíble! Parece que después de todo los chupasangres sí que entienden de moda - dijo mi prima con una sonrisa, mirando divertida a Alice.

_ ¿Acaso lo dudabas? - dijo ella muy pagada de si misma -. Venga, tenemos que bajar ya. Bella, Charlie, contáis hasta cinco y nos seguís.

Ambos asentimos y las vimos bajar. Las dos estaban genial. Me había visto obligada a incluir a Leah en esto. Ahora éramos familia, lejana pero familia al fin y al cabo. Al principio no se tomó muy bien que fuéramos familia. Empezó a decir que no quería saber nada de una besa-chupa-sangres.

Pero finalmente recapacitó y acabó dándose cuenta de que todo esto había sido para bien. La sangre nos había unido y nuestra amistad era aun más fuerte. Éramos las únicas chicas lobas y si nosotras no nos apoyábamos... estábamos jodidas. Así que habíamos acabamos siendo muy amigas. Los chicos de la manada nos temían. Nos habíamos convertido en su peor pesadilla.

Mis dos damas de honor se deslizaron escaleras abajo. Eran las dos muy diferentes, pero igual de arrebatadoras. Eran el perfecto contrapunto: una belleza morena y terrenal junto a otra pálida y etérea. Charlie vino hasta mí y me cogió del brazo. Estaba impecable con su nuevo esmoquin. A saber la de tiempo que habría pasado torturado por Alice hasta escoger el traje perfecto.

_ Bueno, Bells. Nos toca batear. ¿Estás lista? - me preguntó mi padre algo nervioso, creo que más nervioso que yo.

_ Vamos, papá. Mi futuro marido me espera y no quiero que se canse y salga corriendo. Con estos tacones me sería imposible alcanzarlo - dije medio en broma medio en serio.

Mira que le pedí a mi cuñadita que me pusiera zapatos planos. Vale que ahora ya no era tan torpe, pero tampoco era necesario arriesgarnos precisamente el día de mi boda. Bajamos lentamente las escaleras, aferrada al brazo de mi padre. Según nos acercábamos fui contemplando toda la decoración del salón, ya que antes no me habían permitido ver nada.

Todo estaba lleno de tiras de satén y pequeños ramilletes. Lo cierto es que se habían esforzado mucho bajo las órdenes de Alice para que todo estuviera perfecto. Y lo habían conseguido de lejos. Estaba todo precioso, parecía de ensueño.

Se había congregado toda la gente que era importante para mí, desde mis vampiros hasta mis lobos, pasando por mis amigos humanos del instituto. Bueno, a Mike sólo lo habíamos invitado por cortesía. No podíamos dejarlo de lado si invitábamos a todos los demás.

Me alegraba que estuvieran mis amigos humanos para rellenar los huecos. Ya que mis dos familias estaban separados, a un lado los Cullen y al otro mi manada. No habíamos podido juntarlos ni siquiera para esto, cosas del odio ancestral y eso.

Los chicos parecían 'felices' ahora. Habían acabado aceptando la boda gracias a los milagros de la imprimación. Esto de la magia de los lobos no dejaba lugar a dudas de que mi elección inicial era la correcta. La pena era que Jacob aun no había acabado de aceptarlo, quizás con algo más de tiempo cambie de idea.

Pero aquel primer día... fue horrible. Cuando Edward y yo fuimos a casa de Emily para contárselo a todos e invitarlos a la boda, realmente temí por su vida. Seth y yo tuvimos que esconderlo detrás de nosotros para evitar que lo desmembraran y lo asaran a la parrilla. Afortunadamente Sam llegó rápidamente y entre todos conseguimos aplacar su odio un poco.

Emily también se portó muy bien conmigo, como siempre. Nos dio un abrazo a los dos y nos felicitó por el próximo enlace. Al final había tenido razón, la imprimación había escogido lo mejor para mí. Y lo mejor siempre sería Edward. Ojala que esto sirviera para acercar más a todos. Sólo faltaba que Jacob entrara en razón, pero ya sabíamos que era demasiado orgulloso para aceptar el rechazo.

Mi madre y Phill estaban junto a Carlisle y Esme, guardando un asiento para Charlie. Parecían muy ilusionados con todo esto, sus hijos iban a casarse. Me sorprendía lo mucho que habían congeniado las consuegras. Habían colaborado entre ellas para evitar que Alice me volviera loca del todo. Fueron sus ayudantes en todo este lío de los preparativos, alejándome a mí de lo peor de la tormenta.

Y presidiendo la sala se encontraba mi ángel, mi amor. Estaba rodeado de sus hermanos. Jasper parecía apunto de echarse a llorar, demasiadas emociones en una misma habitación. Emmett por el contrario se lo estaba pasando pipa viendo a su hermano tan 'emocionado' y a Edward con esa carita de felicidad. Para mí, Edward estaba guapísimo, pero fijo que Emmett pensaba que tenía cara de tonto.

Durante toda la ceremonia no paré de mirarle embelesada, de perderme en sus ojos dorados, de disfrutar de su aroma. Las palabras del padre de Ángela, que oficiaba la ceremonia, no tenían la más mínima importancia para mí. No prestaba atención a nada a parte de a mi amor.

Mi corazón latía frenético mientras daba el 'Sí, quiero' y esperaba a que él también lo dijera. Dos palabras que iban a cambiar mi mundo, nuestro mundo. Una vez ya tuve que pasar por la experiencia de enfrentarme a su no y eso casi acaba conmigo. Si lo hubiera tenido que hacer de nuevo, no habría tenido fuerzas para seguir viviendo.

No pude evitar ponerme nerviosa cuando llegó el momento decisivo. Pero como ya sabía de antemano el respondió 'Si, Quiero'. Su voz llevaba una firmeza y una confianza que reflejaba todo el tiempo que había estado esperando esto, esperándome a mí. Mi corazón se lleno de paz, ya éramos uno solo.

¿Juntos hasta que la muerte nos separe? No, juntos hasta donde nos lleve la vida. Teníamos por delante una larga existencia uno al lado del otro. Cuando el señor Webber nos dio permiso nos fundimos en un apasionado beso, que de ser por mí nunca hubiera finalizado. Yo era suya y él era mío, por siempre jamás.

* * *

_**N/A:**__ Animaos a dejarnos vuestra opinión en un review... Recordad que los coments son el único pago de los escritores aficionados como nosotras_

_Muchas gracias a __**Alejandracullen21, BlackCullen, Dark kurogane, el angel de la muerte**__ e __**isa-21**__ por los reviews que vais dejando a lo largo de los cap._

_y nuestra bienvenida a los nuevos lectores... __Os recuerdo que tanto **Edward-Kirtash** como yo subimos otras historias por aquí, por si quereis pasaros a leerlas..._

___Esperamos que os haya gustado este capítulo…__ Nos vemos el próximo Lunes con el __**Capítulo 19**__**: "El Convite"**__ Besos a todos_


	19. 1x19 El convite

_**Disclaimer: **__Los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer... nosotras sólo jugamos con ellos con mucha ilusión y sin ánimo de lucro... nuestro único pago son vuestros comentarios_

_**Summary: **__¿Qué pasaría si las cosas no fueran como parecen? ¿Y si Bella fuera diferente? Lo que en un momento parece totalmente seguro, al instante siguiente puede ser una mera ilusión. ¿Serías capaz de luchar contra la Naturaleza para mantener al amor de tu vida? Historia alternativa a Amanecer, que parte del momento justo antes de la boda y le da un giro de tuerca a todo_

_**Note:**__ Historia compartida con __**Edward-Kirtash**__… escribimos esta historia de forma conjunta… así que nos pertenece a las dos, aunque sea yo la que la suba por aquí_

_**Rating: ~ M ~ **__Esta historia contiene escenas de sexo explícito, así que estás avisado... si sigues leyendo es por tu propia decisión, luego no te vengas quejando..._

* * *

**~ Amor contra Natura ~**

**{ Saga Natura 1 }**

**Capítulo 19: El convite**

Los invitados no tardaron en venir a darnos la enhorabuena. Primero mis padres y los de Edward nos dieron un cariñoso abrazo. Luego se acercaron mis hermanos que del apretón que me dieron casi me parten en dos. Después les tocó el turno a Alice y Rose, una más cariñosa que la otra, pero ambas sin abrazarme demasiado fuerte para evitar arrugar el vestido.

Cuando mi familia vampírica se alejó un poco de nosotros, los chicos de la manada vinieron a darme un abrazo de grupo. Era genial tenerlos allí. El entusiasmo que reflejaban por verme tan feliz era contagioso, a pesar de que el novio no les hiciera mucha gracia.

Y después estaban mis amigos humanos, Ángela y Ben, Erik y Jessica. Y por supuesto Mike Newton que no se acercó mucho. Creo que el motivo era que mi marido, que bien suena, lo estaba mirando con furia asesina. Seguramente Jasper tenía algo que ver, ya que estaba detrás suya muriéndose de la risa. Estos chicos no sabían comportarse ni en el día de mi boda.

Cuando terminé con todos los saludos de cortesía me dirigí hacia Edward, que charlaba animadamente con un grupo de vampiros. Supuse que serían los primos de Denali, Eleazar, Carmen, Tanya y Kate. Irina rechazó la invitación desde el principio, por ese asuntillo de la muerte de Laurent.

Pero tras saber que yo me había convertido en "uno de esos apestosos animales" su rechazo fue total. Parece ser que tuvo una monumental pelea con sus hermanas debido a que ellas sí que venía a la boda, sin tener en cuenta sus sentimiento. En fin, que esa vampira necesitaba reordenar sus prioridades.

Me acerqué a ellos con temor y preocupación. No sabía cómo se habían tomado ellos que me hubiera transformado en loba. Puede que sintieran rechazo ante mi especie o que estuvieran resentidos por la muerte de Laurent, como Irina. O puede que simplemente no quisieran ni saludarme.

Por el rabillo del ojo vi que los chicos de la manada permanecían alerta a mis movimientos al acercarme a estos vampiros desconocidos. Parecían dispuestos a saltar sobre ellos en caso de que me atacaran. Aunque no creí que fuera necesario, saber que estaban a mi lado me animó muchísimo.

Cuando llegué ante ellos, Carlisle nos presentó y ellos me saludaron amablemente. Aunque no era más que un reflejo de la calidez que le dedicaron a Edward, hizo que me sintiera bien a su lado. Nos desearon lo mejor a Edward y a mí en nuestra nueva vida, con una calidez que no me esperaba. Lo cierto es que parecían muy simpáticos.

_ Disculpa a nuestra hermana, Bella. Es algo cabezota - me dijo Kate un poco apenada -. No acaba de aceptar que Laurent merecía morir por ser un mal bicho. No me mires así, Tanya. Sabes que es verdad. El amor es idiota y tú deberías saberlo mejor que nadie.

_ Cariño, deberías decir a tus chicos que se relajen un poco o les va a dar algo - me dijo Edward riéndose.

_ ¿A qué te refieres? - le pregunté confusa. Aunque temía entender a qué se refería.

_ Bueno, la manada esta dividida. Los mayores están preparados por si tienen que atacar para defenderte. Seth está tranquilo, porque sabe que nosotros no te pondríamos en peligro por ningún motivo. Y los pequeños... Bueno, ellos están deseando imprimarse de Kate y Tanya - dijo conteniendo la risa a duras penas.

Me dí la vuelta y comprobé que lo que decía parecía ser cierto. Así que para evitar que atacaran les hice un gesto con los pulgares, para que entendieran que todo iba bien. Sam lo pilló y sacó rápidamente a sus chicos fuera para comer. Obedecieron en seguida, salvo los novatos, que seguían mirando a Tanya y Kate embobados. Así que tuvo que tomar medidas drásticas y sacarlos de las orejas.

_ Vaya, vaya con los lobitos. ¿Sabes…? Deberíamos haber traído a nuestra hermana - dijo Kate mordiéndose el labio y fijándose descaradamente en el culo de mis chicos -. Un clavo saca otro clavo, ¿no? Y estos lobitos están bastante bien.

_ Pero que muy bien, hermanita - dijo Tanya mirándoles igual mientras se relamía los labios con lujuria -. Para un apañito sí que sirven.

_ Chaito, nos vamos fuera, que aquí todos están pillados - dijo Kate cogiéndose del brazo de su hermana y marchándose al jardín -. Y aunque no haya eso de la imprimación de por medio, seguro que un dulce no les amarga.

Me fijé en cómo Eleazar y Carmen las veían irse a mi lado. Las estaban miraron incrédulos mientras negaban con la cabeza lentamente. Las conocían mejor que nadie. Estas dos tenían mucho peligro, pero aun no sabían con quienes se estaban metiendo. Se iban a llevar la sorpresa de su vida con mis amigos.

_ Espero que no armen ningún jaleo - dijo Carmen -. Mis hijas son muy lanzadas. A ver si se buscan un buen vampiro y se dejan de tantos jugueteos con humanos.

_ Tranquila, no creo que aquí puedan hacer mucho mal. Todos los adultos están ya imprimado. Los pequeñines no, pero no creo que les llamen mucho la atención - dije divertida, intentando tranquilizarla.

_ De cualquier forma será mejor que salgamos fuera para atender a los invitados. Así de paso evitamos que nos violen a Seth - dijo Edward entre risas, tomándome de la mano y conduciéndome fuera.

El jardín estaba precioso, lleno de flores blancas y en tonos pastel, todo ello adornado con largas tiras de satén. Se veía el delicado toque de Alice allí donde mirara. Había varias mesas alargadas con un montón de canapés, bebidas y cosas muy apetecibles. Los humanos comían con buen apetito, mientras que los chicos de la manada miraba la comida con caras raras y dándole vuelta a todo. Los únicos que comían normal eran mis primitos y Sam.

De pronto noté un dulce aroma que me era muy conocido. Instintivamente me giré y lo vi cerca de mí. Allí apoyado contra un árbol estaba mi Jacob. Llevaba puesto un traje un pelín desgastado y lucía una enorme sonrisa. Miré a Edward con gesto interrogante. No sabía si había venido para aguarnos la fiesta o a qué, pero él me animó a ir. Parecía que mi amigo por fin venía en son de paz.

_ Caray, Bella. Esa enana saltarina ha hecho un trabajo estupendo. ¡Estás increíble! - dijo sonriendo y después se lanzó a abrazarme -. Perdóname. Lo siento mucho. He sido un completo capullo.

Me separe de él he intente quitarle esa idea de la cabeza, pero él me detuvo. Vaya, Jacob en plan serio era toda una novedad. Verlo avergonzado de su atroz comportamiento era todo un milagro. Quizás mi amigo por fin estaba empezando a madurar y a aceptar la realidad. Ya iba siendo hora.

_ Déjame acabar, que sino se me olvida - me pidió poniéndome ojitos tiernos -. Me he portado fatal, ahora lo sé. Os he fastidiado a todos innecesariamente con mi obsesión. Sólo he venido para desearos lo mejor a los dos. Por favor, perdóname. Sé que no tengo derecho a pedírtelo, pero de verdad que estoy arrepentido de todos los malos ratos que os he hecho pasar.

_ Tontorrón, claro que te perdono. ¡Eres mi mejor amigo! Si tú no estuvieras, me faltaría algo - le dije feliz de que por fin aceptara mi matrimonio -. Vamos, anda. Seguro que tienes un hambre canina. Hasta que los chicos no te vean comer esa comida pija que ha encargado Alice, ellos no harán lo mismo.

Él sonrío y se lanzó disparado hacia la mesa junto a los demás. Tras los saludos correspondientes se lanzó a comer como si se acabara el mundo. Lo dicho, fue animarse él y en seguida los demás le imitaron. Yo volví con mis vampiros, a los que también se habían unido Kate y Tanya.

_ Jo, podrías habernos dicho que los únicos libres eran los bebés... Todos nos han rechazado de plano - se quejó Tanya -. Nunca nos había pasado esto.

Se apoyó en el hombro de su hermana y simuló que lloraba. El resto no pudimos evitar reírnos. Debería haberse dedicado a los escenarios, porque realmente tenía madera de diva. Parecía verdaderamente decepcionada por no poder satisfacer una de sus necesidades básicas en mi mitad de mi boda.

Tampoco era para tanto, en fin. Vale que era la primera vez en mil años que alguien le rechazaba. Y no había sido uno, sino varios chicos, los que les habían dado calabazas a estas súcubas. Toda una experiencia nueva que querrían olvidar cuanto antes. Su orgullo no se recuperaría fácilmente de esta humillación.

_ Venga, hermanita. Vamos a dar una vuelta a ver si encontramos algo aprovechable por ahí - dijo Kate intentando animar a su hermana en dirección a Newton.

_ ¡Kate! - le grité de repente, por lo que ella se volvió asustada -. Mejor que con ese no. Es muy… - me estremecí de solo pensarlo -. Mejor no os acerquéis, acabaríais mal - le intenté explicar. Ella se encogió de hombros y cambió el rumbo.

Estuvimos charlando animadamente durante toda la tarde. Les presenté a mis padres a la familia de Denali, a la manada y al resto de invitados. Mis padres estaban encantados de verme tan feliz y rodeada de tantos amigos. Siempre había sido bastante solitaria, pero de un tiempo a esta parte tenía muchísima gente a mi alrededor. Todos formaban parte de mi vida y se preocupaban por mí.

También había otro motivo adicional para mi felicidad. Después de todos los cambios introducidos en mi vida no iba a tener que separarme de ellos. Era otra ventaja adicional de ser loba, en lugar de haberme convertido en vampira. Como loba podría seguir viendo a mis padres durante mucho tiempo antes de que se dieran cuenta de que no envejecía.

Como vampira me habría sido imposible verlos hasta dentro de muchísimo tiempo, cuando lograra controlar mi sed de sangre. Puede que quizás ni entonces habría sido posible verles, ya que habría pasado demasiado tiempo y yo no habría cambiado nada. Habría sido imposible reunirnos. Ahora ya no tenía que preocuparme por saber cómo iba a vivir sin ellos en mi vida.

En general el convite fue genial para todos. El único momento que rompió la tranquilidad fue cuando Jacob se pasó con las copas, momento que aprovechó Tanya para empezar con los flirteos. El problema fue que Jacob parecía responder a los deseos de ella. Tanya llevaba unas intenciones muy peligrosas y Jacob no era lo suficientemente conciente de estar en peligro.

El resto de la tribu los miraba incrédulos, pero sin llegar a intervenir. ¡Como para decirle algo a Jacob! Nadie osaba explicarle claramente que no se podía enrollar con Tanya porque olía mal. Nosotros procurábamos no reírnos a carcajadas, para evitarles a ambos el bochorno. Ya hacían ellos solos suficientemente el ridículo.

Finalmente llegó la hora de que diéramos por finalizada la celebración. Estaba impaciente por reunirme con mi maridito en la intimidad. Pero antes de eso teníamos que recibir los regalos. Siendo los Cullen mi familia, no sabía a lo que atenerme. Podía esperarme cualquier cosa de ellos.

Emily y Leah vinieron hasta nosotros en representación de mi recién descubierta familia Quileute, aunque nadie más lo sabía. Traían un paquete en tonos tierra envuelto con un precioso lazo. Me hacía mucha ilusión ese regalo, sobretodo si venía de mis amigas y ahora también primas lejanas.

_ Toma, Bella. Espero que te guste y que lo puedas disfrutar. Seguro que quedará precioso. Nos hemos puesto de acuerdo con Alice para hacerlo. Ella nos dio las medidas correctas - dijo Emily guiñando un ojo a mi cuñadita.

Abrí el paquete con sumo cuidado. Lo que vi me dejó muy impresionada. Incluso Edward se quedó con la boca abierta. Ante nosotros había una preciosa colcha de vivos colores con varias figuras combinadas de lobos y personas, unido además a algún que otro símbolo tribal.

_ Cuenta la historia de la tribu y de la familia. Está tejida a mano, según la tradición para las novias Quileutes. La hemos hecho entre Sue, Leah y yo. Es para que siempre tengas un recuerdo nuestro junto a ti - nos contó una Leah muy emocionada.

Mis ojos también se llenaron de lágrimas a causa de la emoción. No pude evitar lanzarme hacia ellas y darles un gran abrazo a todas. Habían sido mis amigas cuando todo les decía que no era una buena idea. Me habían aceptado como una más cuando era la chica vampiro. Ahora era una loba, miembro de la manada por derecho propio, no podía ser más feliz de llamarles familia.

_ Muchas, gracias chicas. Es preciosa - dijo Edward muy formal de repente.

A mí no me salían las palabras. Las chicas se retiraron y esta vez fue Jacob el que vino hasta nosotros. Depositó un pequeño envoltorio en mis manos. Lo abrí con cuidado y descubrí una pequeña caja de madera tallada con símbolos tribales. Era preciosa. Le debía haber costado muchas horas hacerla.

_ Gracias - es todo lo que pude decir.

La emoción estaba haciendo mella en mí. Y al parecer el pobre Jasper lo estaba notando más de la cuenta. Si no supiera que era imposible juraría que en cualquier momento se pondría a llorar. Edward también le dio las gracias, pero de forma muy muy seca y poco amigable.

Después fue el turno de los Denali. Eleazar y Carmen se acercaron y nos entregaron unos billetes de avión y algunos papeles más. Todo ello correspondían a un viaje de ensueño a Islandia. Nos explicaron que podríamos disfrutar de los diferentes ambientes, del contraste entre el calor de los volcanes y el frío de la nieve. Un sitio perfecto para los dos, nieve y volcán, hielo y fuego, Edward y yo. Una comparación perfecta con nuestras vidas.

Cuando llegó el momento de la sorpresa de mi familia vampira, me sorprendieron. Carlisle y Esme dijeron que el regalo de la familia nos lo darían un poco más tarde, al igual que el regalo de la tribu. Esto sí que era una novedad: Se habían puesto de acuerdo en algo. No sabía si alegrarme o empezar a temblar.

Así que, al no haber más regalos que ver, pasamos directamente al intercambio de regalos de los novios. Yo le entregué a Edward un reloj que tenía grabados nuestros nombres y la fecha de nuestro enlace.

_ Gracias, amor - me dijo mientras se lo ponía en la muñeca.

Y después le entregué la otra parte de mi regalo. Un documento en el que se certificaba que le había puesto el nombre de Masen a una estrella. No era un regalo excesivamente caro, pero esperaba que él apreciara el simbolismo que llevaba.

_ Bella... esto... - dijo él sin saber qué decir.

_ Se me ocurrió que te gustaría algo original. Me pareció correcto lo de la estrella, porque tú eres la estrella que guía mi camino y así en parte siempre podrás recordar a tu familia - dije algo nerviosa, no sabía si le gustaría.

Pero al parecer le encantó, ya que me besó con infinito amor y ternura.

_ Lo mío no es tan especial, y puede que no lo uses mucho, pero que vayas en esa vieja camioneta me mata - dijo entregándome una pequeña cajita que contenía unas llaves en un llavero con... un caballo.

Yo lo mato. ¡Nadie insultaba mi camioneta! Detrás mía oí el rugido de un coche. Mierda, lo había hecho. De repente vi como los chicos de la manada abrían la boca hasta casi llegar al suelo. Me giré lentamente para toparme con un Ferrari rojo.

_ Supongo que un coche normal y pequeñito era mucho pedir, ¿eh? - le pregunté fingiendo estar avergonzada. Él se limitó a asentir con la cabeza.

Bueno, realmente no me molestaba tanto. Lo cierto es que mi gusto por la velocidad había cambiado bastante. Eso de correr tanto por los bosques me había hecho reconsiderar lo del coche de después. Aunque desde luego nunca iba a admitirlo delante de Edward y sus hermanos.

Una vez finalizada la entrega de regalos despedimos ha todos los invitados humanos, incluidos mis padres. Nos quedamos solo con los del gremio sobrenatural. Al parecer las sorpresas no habían terminado. A ver lo que nos tenían preparado. No se me olvidaba que aun faltaban un par de regalos.

Alice revoloteo a mi alrededor y, antes de que pudiera pestañear, la cola del vestido había desaparecido al igual que el velo. Para completar el nuevo vestido me ofreció unas bailarinas de color blanco a juego con todo lo demás. Mi cuñadita no perdía cuidado con los detalles. Estaba en todo.

Cuando todos estuvimos listos salimos corriendo en dirección hacia el bosque. No tardé en darme cuenta de hacia donde nos dirigíamos. Íbamos al claro, a nuestro claro, nuestro sitio especial desde que nos conocimos.

Pero cuando entramos en él una nueva imagen de ensueño me sorprendió. Allí había ahora una pequeña casita que parecía sacada de un hermoso cuento. Sentía que en cualquier momento aparecerían hadas o los enanitos de Blancanieves.

_ Éste es nuestro regalo, Bella - me dijo Esme abrazándome con ternura -. Creíamos que necesitaríais tener vuestro propio espacio, al menos en los primeros momentos como matrimonio. La hemos hecho entre todos con muchísimo cariño. Esperamos que os guste. Hemos intentado darle un toque especial, pero nos seguía faltando algo. Así que pedí ayuda a tus amigos y encontré el detalle perfecto - dijo antes de mirar a Sam.

_ La señora Cullen nos pidió algo que representara a nuestro pueblo para que estuviera en la casa. Entre todos se nos ocurrió haceros un tótem - dijo él señalando delante de la casa.

Había una talla de madera junto a la pequeña puerta. Se trataba de una figura alargada, tallada en madera con forma de lobo que abrazaba a un humano.

_ Es una especie de metáfora - continuó explicando Sam -. Simboliza la protección que los espíritus de nuestros antepasados transformados en lobos nos ofrecen como tribu. Su objetivo es alejar a los malos espíritus de la casa.

_ Es genial, Sam. Muchísimas gracias a todos en general. Es precioso, dadle las gracias a los ancianos - dije dándole un fuerte abrazo.

_ Muchas gracias, es un detalle estupendo. Nuestra casa no hubiera sido lo mismo sin algo de la tribu - dijo Edward en el mismo tono solemne.

_ Además nos viene de perlas. Alejara a los hermanos petardos. ¿A que sí, chicos? - dije mirando a Emmett y Jasper.

_ ¿Nosotros? - preguntó Emmett con cara inocente.

_ Si somos unos angelitos - dijo Jasper poniendo pucheritos al más puro estilo Alice.

_ Angelitos bajados del cielo a escobazos - terminó Rosalie.

Los chicos fingieron indignarse mientras los demás nos moríamos de risa. Al menos Rosalie siempre tendría con quien afilar su lengua. Por mucho que esos piques siguieran ahí, había un montón de cariño detrás. Esta familia era única, Rose sólo tendría que acostumbrarse a mi presencia allí. Había llegado para quedarme y nada ni nadie me alejaría de mi amor y menos ahora que estábamos casados.

Tras terminar la ceremonia de los regalos los lobos, los Cullen y los Denali se fueron de cacería. No creo que los chicos de la manada fueran a comer mucha carne cruda, pero al menos se lo pasarían bien. Además aprovecharían para "vigilar" que no se infringieran los nuevos términos del tratado.

La manada saltó a la espesura del bosque antes de saltar a su forma lobuna. Los vampiros en seguida se unieron a ellos y se alejaron todos juntos. Por fin Edward y yo estábamos solos. Así que nos dirigimos hacia nuestra preciosa casita.

* * *

_**N/A:**____Esperamos que os haya gustado este capítulo… _Animaos a dejarnos vuestra opinión en un review... Recordad que los coments son el único pago de los escritores aficionados como nosotras

_____Mil perdones por el retraso en subir el capítulo, pero no había manera de poder hacerlo… me ha pasado como a un montón de gente, que la web me daba error al intentar actualizar… __Muchas gracias a __**Alejandracullen21, BlackCullen, Dark kurogane, el angel de la muerte**__ e __**isa-21**__ por los reviews que vais dejando a lo largo de los capítulos… __y nuestra bienvenida a los nuevos lectores..._

_Os recuerdo que tanto __**Edward-Kirtash**__como yo subimos otras historias por aquí, por si queréis pasaros a leerlas... __Ya estamos terminando esta primera parte, pues sólo nos queda el capítulo final y el epílogo para cerrar este fic… pero aun nos quedan otras 2 partes que traeros para que disfrutéis con ellas… __Así que nos vemos el Jueves con el __**Capítulo 20: "Noche de Bodas"**__ Besos a todos_


	20. 1x20 Noche de bodas

_**Disclaimer: **__Los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer... nosotras sólo jugamos con ellos con mucha ilusión y sin ánimo de lucro... nuestro único pago son vuestros comentarios_

_**Summary: **__¿Qué pasaría si las cosas no fueran como parecen? ¿Y si Bella fuera diferente? Lo que en un momento parece totalmente seguro, al instante siguiente puede ser una mera ilusión. ¿Serías capaz de luchar contra la Naturaleza para mantener al amor de tu vida? Historia alternativa a Amanecer, que parte del momento justo antes de la boda y le da un giro de tuerca a todo_

_**Note:**__ Historia compartida con __**Edward-Kirtash**__… escribimos esta historia de forma conjunta… así que nos pertenece a las dos, aunque sea yo la que la suba por aquí_

_**Rating: ~ M ~ **__Esta historia contiene escenas de sexo explícito, así que estás avisado... si sigues leyendo es por tu propia decisión, luego no te vengas quejando..._

* * *

**~ Amor contra Natura ~**

**{ Saga Natura 1 }**

**Capítulo 20: Noche de Bodas**

Por fin estaba donde siempre había deseado. Mi recién estrenado marido cruzó el umbral de nuestra nueva casa conmigo en brazos. Había llegado nuestro momento de estar realmente juntos, pero juntos juntos. Había esperado tanto que ahora me parecía extraño. Después de todo lo que nos había pasado en las últimas semanas, era un milagro haber llegado hasta aquí.

Debería haber prestado más atención a todo lo que nos rodeaba, pero sólo era conciente del modo en que sus manos me tenían sujeta. Sus ojos me perforaban, llegándome hasta lo más profundo del corazón. El amor que reflejaban era aun mayor de lo que había sentido hasta el momento.

Había un gran componente de lujuria en su mirada. Edward había mantenido a ralla esa parte de su naturaleza durante toda nuestra relación. Su miedo a hacerme daño había hecho que reprimiera esa parte de sus sentimientos hacia mí. Por mucho que yo había querido dejarme llevar por la pasión en algunos momentos, jamás me había dejado pasar de unos besos ligeros.

Sólo aquel día de nuestro reencuentro él se había sentido libre de expresar todo lo que guardaba en su interior. Por fin había dejado salir el genio de la botella y no había habido manera de volverlo a guardar. Volvimos loco a Jasper con todas las emociones que estaban fluyendo entre nosotros. Menos mal que la boda estaba cerca y no tuvimos que esperar demasiado a que llegara este momento.

_ Mañana haremos el tour por la casa, ¿vale? - me dijo Edward en un susurro -. Para ahora tengo otros planes que seguro te gustarán mucho más.

Un escalofrío me recorrió toda la espalda. Me limité a asentir con la cabeza, pues de repente se me había cerrado la garganta. El nudo de impaciencia y ansiedad que me atenazaba era superior a mis fuerzas. Había esperado demasiado este momento y ahora de repente me surgió la timidez.

Edward me transportó rápidamente arriba, buscando el que habría de ser nuestro dormitorio. Mis ojos no se apartaban de los suyos, por lo que habría sido incapaz de decir si las paredes eran blancas o rosa chicle. Su mirada estaba oscurecida por la pasión contenida, llenándome de anhelos inconfesables.

Me depositó sobre la cama, alejándome físicamente de él. Su lejanía me hacía daño. Alargué el brazo hacia él para que se reuniera conmigo. No hicieron falta las palabras. Se me unió en la cama, pero sin dejar caer todo su peso encima mío. Creo que se había olvidado de que ya no era una frágil humana.

Le agarré fuertemente por el cuello y me abalancé sobre él. Ya no era frágil ni débil. Ahora tenía la fuerza suficiente como para imponerme mis deseos. Edward ya no podía pararme cuando quisiera. Le deseaba a él y le deseaba ya. Era una loba y su mujer en todos los sentidos salvo en uno. Y quería ponerle remedio a eso ya mismo.

Devoré sus labios como si el mundo se acabara. Mordisqueé, lamí, succioné y le tenté de todas las formas habidas y por haber. Su boca eran un néctar del que había estado privada demasiado tiempo. Su olor, su sabor, su tacto, su cuerpo… Todo en él me resultaba afrodisíaco.

Su respuesta ante mi agresión fue mucho mejor de lo que había esperado. Se habían acabado los dulces besos y las caricias tiernas y delicadas. Quería lo que era mío y no iba a aceptar un no por respuesta. Un momento después de ese asalto a su autocontrol nos convertimos en un revoltijo de miembros entre los jirones de nuestras ropas deshechas.

Alice me iba a matar por destrozar ese maravilloso vestido, pero ya me preocuparía por eso por la mañana… o a la semana siguiente. Las manos de Edward acariciándome la espalda hicieron que me olvidara completamente de ella.

Sus frías manos eran el contrapunto perfecto para el calor que me abrasaba desde dentro. Nuestra diferencia de temperatura no había sido nunca tan evidente como en este momento. Pero hasta eso añadía un toque muy erótico a todas sus caricias. Tenía la piel muy sensibilizada y allí por donde pasaban sus manos me recorría un estremecimiento de placer.

Acarició uno de mis pechos mientras me bajaba por el cuello con sus labios en busca del otro. Mi erecto pezón salió a su encuentro como si tuviera voluntad propia. No reconocía los sonidos que salían de mi garganta. La que emitía esos gemidos guturales no podían ser yo. Tenía la respiración cada vez más acelerada según su boca se me iba acercando al pecho.

Cuando llegó por fin a besarlo me arqueé sobre la cama, separando nuestros cuerpos de las sábanas. Respiró sobre él y echó una bocanada de aire frío, consiguió que se contrajera aun más. Luego pasó a usar su lengua sobre la aureola, siguiendo una espiral hasta que alcanzó el pezón. Lo saboreó con glotonería, arrancándome gemidos de placer. Siguió succionando y presionándolo entre sus labios hasta volverme completamente loca.

Me aferré a su espalda como si la vida me fuera en ello. Agarró mi otro pezón entre sus dedos y lo frotó suavemente, aumentando la presión gradualmente. Sentía como la tensión se iba acumulando en mi interior. El placer iba subiendo y subiendo, llevándome a niveles insospechados. Cuando cambió su boca al otro y repitió todo el proceso pensé que no podría aguantar mucho más.

Todo mi cuerpo era un instrumento bien afinado que sonaba al ritmo que él tocaba. Me estaba volviendo loca de pasión mientras él controlaba la suya propia y eso no esta dispuesta a permitirlo. Recorrí su cuerpo con mis manos, sin tener nunca bastante de él. Me aferré a sus cabellos cuando su mano siguió bajando por mi cuerpo hasta encontrar mi zona más sensible.

Edward gimió quedamente al notar mi humedad. Un leve roce sobre mi clítoris casi me hace saltar en la cama. Yo ya estaba muy excitada y podía notar su excitación presionando contra mi cadera. Con manos ansiosas le exigí que siguiera adelante. Abrió suavemente mis pliegues e internó delicadamente un dedo en mí.

Movió suavemente su dedo en mi interior mientras con el pulgar estimulaba el centro de placer. Poco después tanteó e introdujo otro dedo más junto al anterior. Sentía sus movimientos claramente dentro de mí, creando oleadas de placer que se unían a todo lo demás. Le agarré y atraje sus labios hacia los míos. Necesitaba sentir su sabor.

Sentir su piel contra la mía me daba más placer del que podía soportar, pero a la vez necesitaba mucho más que ese simple contacto. No tenía bastante con sentirlo sobre mí. Necesitaba sentirlo dentro ya, no admitía dilación. Sentía un vacío que sólo él podría llenar. Necesitaba hacerlo mío ya.

Alargué la mano y aferré su masculinidad. Edward estaba duro y más que preparado para hacerme suya en ese instante. Y era todo mío. Lo recorrí en toda su longitud, maravillada por el tacto de seda. Retiré la piel dejando a la vista la sensible cabeza de su miembro. Una gota de humedad asomaba en su punta, dándome ganas de probarla. La recogí con un dedo y me la llevé a los labios.

Edward se quedó mirando como saboreaba su propia esencia con una mirada indescriptiblemente apasionada. En ese momento algo se desató en él. Saltó sobre mis labios y los devoró en un beso interminable. Me habría abrumando con su pasión de no haber estado la mía a su mismo nivel. Nuestras lenguas entraron en una cruel batalla donde no había ganador ni perdedor posible.

Se situó entre mis piernas y se abrió paso en mi interior con una delicadeza que no me esperaba. Sus labios no me daban cuartel y sus manos recorrían todo mi cuerpo interrumpidamente. Estaba creando una espiral de pasión arrolladora que me estaba conduciendo más allá de la razón.

Muy despacio Edward se adentró en mí, dándome tiempo a que me adaptara a toda su plenitud. Cuando llegó a la barrera que marcaba mi inocencia siguió adelante, con tan solo un breve momento de vacilación. Estaba tan excitada que no afectó ese instante molesto. Edward siguió adelante hasta llenarme completamente.

En ese momento se quedó quieto mirándome a los ojos dulcemente, dándome tiempo a acostumbrarme a su tamaño. Luego lentamente empezó a mover sus caderas, sin llegar a salir del todo y volviendo a entrar profundamente. Siguió penetrándome y acelerando el ritmo cada vez más y más hasta volverme completamente loca.

Ese movimiento me proporcionaba un enorme placer, arrancando fuertes gemidos de mi garganta. Me aferré con las piernas a sus caderas para no perder el contacto con él. No podía soportar la idea de que se alejara más de mí, ni aunque fuera por error. No quería que saliera de mí de ninguna de las maneras. Le necesitaba en mi interior.

Edward empezó a besarme en el cuello, los labios, los pechos, mientras seguía haciéndome el amor de esa forma tan deliciosa. El placer me asaltaba en unas oleadas interminables que se iban reforzando las unas a los otras. Una marea de pasión me arrolló por complejo, provocándome unos estremecimientos de placer que casi acaba con los dos.

Cuando pensé que ya no podría aguantar más, Edward acarició diestramente mi clítoris. Caí por el borde del abismo a un orgasmo devastador que recorrió todo mi cuerpo desde la cabeza a la punta de mis pies. Me recorrieron unos espasmos que provocaron el orgasmo de él.

Me aferré a él con todas mis fuerzas, mientras apagaba mis gemidos con un beso. Necesitaba un punto fijo en esta marea que había cambiado de sitio todo mi mundo de repente. Cuando todo pasó Edward me abrazó y siguió acariciándome ligeramente. Me conmovió profundamente su ternura, una vez calmada la pasión.

Había descubierto la pasión de manos de mi amor y era aun mejor de lo que todos contaban. No lo iba a dejar salir de la cama jamás. Me sentía como si nunca fuera a sentirme saciada de él. Iba a pasar mucho tiempo hasta que sintiera que podía alejarme de él más de unos centímetros.

Aunque pensándolo mejor… Quizás debería ir buscando donde estaba la despensa en esta casa. Necesitaría reponer fuerzas para volver a por una tercera ración de Eddy. La segunda la iba a empezar ahora mismo…

* * *

_**N/A:**__ Animaos a dejarnos vuestra opinión en un review... Recordad que los coments son el único pago de los escritores aficionados como nosotras ^^_

___Muchas gracias a __**Alejandracullen21, BlackCullen, Dark kurogane, el angel de la muerte, **__**isa-21, Jessica**__ y **sandryttaa** por los reviews que vais dejando a lo largo de los capítulos... __y nuestra bienvenida a los nuevos lectores... Os recuerdo que tanto __**Edward-Kirtash**__ como yo subimos otras historias por aquí, por si queréis pasaros a leerlas..._

_Esperamos que os haya gustado este capítulo final con contenido HOT… Nos vemos el Sábado con el __**Epílogo**__ de esta primera parte de la historia… Besos a todos_


	21. Epílogo 1º

_**Disclaimer: **__Los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer... nosotras sólo jugamos con ellos con mucha ilusión y sin ánimo de lucro... nuestro único pago son vuestros comentarios_

_**Summary: **__¿Qué pasaría si las cosas no fueran como parecen? ¿Y si Bella fuera diferente? Lo que en un momento parece totalmente seguro, al instante siguiente puede ser una mera ilusión. ¿Serías capaz de luchar contra la Naturaleza para mantener al amor de tu vida? Historia alternativa a Amanecer, que parte del momento justo antes de la boda y le da un giro de tuerca a todo_

_**Note:**__ Historia compartida con __**Edward-Kirtash**__… escribimos esta historia de forma conjunta… así que nos pertenece a las dos, aunque sea yo la que la suba por aquí_

_**Rating: ~ M ~ **__Esta historia contiene escenas de sexo explícito, así que estás avisado... si sigues leyendo es por tu propia decisión, luego no te vengas quejando..._

* * *

**~ Amor contra Natura ~**

**{ Saga Natura 1 }**

**Epílogo:**

Estaba desvalijando la cocina cuando noté unas manos frías sobre mi espalda, que poco a poco se fueron deslizando hacia mi cintura.

_ Qué haces aquí si se puede saber, mi vida?- me preguntó Edward con voz melosa apoyando su barbilla en mi hombro y abrazándome. Inhalé su dulce aroma profundamente.

_ Cariño, que tú no necesites comer muy a menudo no quiere decir que a mí me pase lo mismo - dije sonriendo mientras seguía repasando el contenido de la nevera -. Si no como me parece que nos quedaremos sin diversión. Estoy rendida - le contesté soltando un leve suspiro.

_ Muy bien. Pero estando yo aquí, tú no pisas la cocina - me reprendió mientras me cogía y me subía a su hombro. Intente soltarme, pero él era más fuerte. Así que decidí resignarme.

Después de todo no sería tan malo que me tratara como a una señorita. Por fin servían de algo los modales de caballero de mi maridito. No pude evitar reírme de forma traviesa. Él se fijó en mí, pero no consiguió adivinar lo que pasaba por mi cabeza.

Al llegar al dormitorio me depositó con suavidad en la cama y me dio un casto beso en los labios. Yo me aferré a sus cabellos intentando hacerlo más largo y pasional, pero el me lo impidió cogiéndome de las manos y separándose lentamente.

_ Creía que estabas a punto de desfallecer por el hambre - susurró en mi oído provocando que una corriente eléctrica atravesara todo mi cuerpo. Su frío aliento acariciando mi oído siempre me causaba esa sensación.

_ Ahora mismo sólo tengo hambre de ti, Edward Cullen - dije intentando parecer sensual mientras me mordía el labio con picardía. Él se limitó a sonreír y negar con la cabeza.

_ Es muy tentador, ¿sabes? Lástima que haya un pequeño problemilla - dijo mirándome divertido con una media sonrisa que me volvía loca. No era justo que hiciera eso, no había nadie que se pudiera resistir y menos yo -. Ahora mismo perteneces a una manada de lobos deseosos de patear el culo a cualquier vampiro que se ponga a tiro. Y si se enteran que te he dejado morir de hambre seguramente se enfadarían mucho conmigo - me respondió pretendiendo sonar serio. Obviamente no lo consiguió.

_ Vale - le contesté frunciendo los labios y poniendo ojitos tristes - Si prefieres ir a preparar el desayuno antes que estar con tu mujer, adelante. Yo me quedaré aquí solita y falta de cariño esperando - añadí haciendo un pucherito.

_ Descansa, peligro. Volveré pronto. Espero que sigas viva cuando vuelva - dijo desapareciendo por la puerta y riéndose de mi intento de puchero. Alice tendría que explicarme como hacerlo bien para que me funcionará tan bien como a ella.

Aproveché que Eddy se fue para recostarme en la cama y echar una pequeña cabezadita. Con tanto follar no había podido pegar ojo. Y como Eduardito la tiene más grande que una lanzadera espacial me había dejado las patas más abiertas que el arco del triunfo. Menos mal que tiene la polla fría y me ha insensibilizado un poco, sino acabo más escocida que si me hubieran hecho el potorro a la cera.

Me quedé profundamente dormida, algo que mi cuerpo agradeció profundamente. Había resultado un día completamente agotador. Nunca creí que una boda pudiera ser tan... mortal. Ahora en frío sentía el dolor en las piernas por haber estado tanto tiempo con esos taconazos. Respondiendo a mis pensamientos de dolor unas suaves y frías manos comenzaron a acariciarme. No pude evitar sonreír ante aquella sensación tan placentera.

_ Te he traído el desayuno, amor - su voz acarició mi oído suavemente -. Espero que tengas hambre. Creo que me he ilusionado un poco con los videos de Arguiñano.

Hice un gesto raro mientras me sentaba en la cama y contemplaba el festín que me había preparado. La bandeja estaba repleta. Había croissants, creps, goffres, zumo, café, chocolate, nata, sirope de varios sabores. Iba a engordar solo con mirarlo, aunque esperaba que mi nuevo metabolismo de loba ayudara con eso. La boca se me hacía agua, y antes de darme cuenta estaba engullendo toda la comida. Cuando había acabado con la mitad de la bandeja, me di cuenta de que Edward me miraba con cara de asombro.

_ Lo siento, amor. Es... cosa de lobos. Tenemos hambre, mucha hambre, siempre - intenté explicarle entre bocado y bocado.

Había supuesto que sería un pésimo cocinero por la falta de gusto, pero la verdad es que estaba todo buenísimo. No eran las supermagdalenas de Emily, pero tampoco los espagueti de Charlie. Edward me miró con cara de sorpresa y mezclado con miedo mientras yo daba buena cuenta de todo. Tendría miedo de que me lo comiera a él también al acabar el festín.

Cuando por fin terminé con todo me recosté en la cama y me quedé embobada mirando su perfecto torso. Parecía una escultura griega.

_ Cariño... tengo una mala noticia. Tengo las piernas destrozadas. Te va a tocar hacer todo el trabajo - dije poniendo carita de pena. Me molestaba que tuviera que hacerlo todo él.

_ La solución perfecta es un buen masaje con frío. Por suerte de eso tenemos de sobra - me respondió con tono picante.

Estiré mis piernas, levantándolas un poco preparada para mi masaje. Sin embargo él se marchó fuera de la habitación. Iba a gritar, a chillar y maldecirle, pero apareció antes de darme tiempo siquiera a abrir la boca.

_ Ya tengo todo lo necesario para tu masaje, mi amor - dijo señalando la cubitera que llevaba en su mano. Adiós a la lascivia y la lujuria. Mi gozo en un pozo. Un simple masaje de médico era lo que me esperaba, impersonal y aburrido.

Se recostó junto a mi y tomó uno de los cubitos. Sujetó mi pierna por el talón y muy suavemente fue deslizando el hilo por mi pie. El frío me produjo una sensación placentera, provocando que mi respiración se agitara. Se tomó su tiempo para recorrer toda mi pierna mientras el hielo se iba fundiendo poco a poco ante el contacto con mi ardiente piel.

Lanzó lo que quedaba a la cubitera y se colocó a horcajadas sobre mi antes de comenzar a besarme con delicadeza. Poco a poco fue deshaciéndose de mi camisón, dejándome solo con unas braguitas de encaje. Entrelazó sus manos con las mías y las colocó sobre mi cabeza para... ¡¿atarlas?

No tenía idea de cómo pasó. Había atado mis manos al cabecero con una tira de raso negra. Intenté quejarme inútilmente, ya que él lo impidió poniendo su dedo índice sobre mis labios y presionando ligeramente.

Sin dejar de mirarme, de una forma intensa que me hacia perder el juicio, cogió otro cubito y lo coloco sobre mis labios. Lo lamí con lujuria, imaginando que era su sexo el que estaba en mi boca. No sé si alcanzó a adivinar mi pensamiento, pero una sonrisa traviesa se formó en su rostro.

Sentí el frío tacto del hielo recorrer mi piel, pasando entre mis senos y bajando por mi abdomen. Lo sentí acercándose hasta mi intimidad, pero sin llegar a ella, para volver a subir. Diminutas gotas de agua helada se deslizaban por mi cuerpo, recreándose en mis curvas, fundiéndose con las gotas de sudor que perlaban mi cuerpo.

Mi hombre se dedicó a dibujar círculos sobre mis senos desnudos hasta que el hielo se deshizo por completo. Antes de que sus dedos llegarán a entrar en contacto con mi piel, tomó otro trozo.

Esta vez su zona de juego fue mi abdomen. Poco a poco se acercaba a mi ropa interior. En alguna ocasión incluso lo introdujo un poco por debajo, pero sin llegar a tocar mi palpitante sexo.

El cubito se fundía lentamente, acercándome cada vez más los dedos de mi ángel. Pero en un proceso que era exasperantemente lento. Deseaba su tacto sobre mí y lo deseaba ya.

Si hubiera sido capaz, habría aumentado la temperatura de mi cuerpo para adelantar el momento en que las yemas de sus dedos acariciaran mi nívea piel sin ninguna barrera. Necesitaba sentir su contacto directo cuanto antes.

De vez en cuando acercaba su rostro a mi piel y soplaba con delicadeza, provocándome escalofríos que hacían que el vello se me erizara. Era una tortura tenerlo tan cerca y a la vez tan lejos. En varias ocasiones intenté acercarme a él, pero las suaves tiras de raso me lo impedían. No me hubiera supuesto un esfuerzo romperlas, pero lo cierto es que estaba empezando a gustarme esto.

Conforme el juego avanzaba mi excitación crecía. Me sentía febril y la humedad de mi sexo iba en aumento.

_ Por favor, no me tortures más. ¿Es que no vas a cumplir el humilde deseo de tu esposa?- le rogué con ojos suplicantes, mientras un gemido escapaba de mis labios. Esta vez sí que había rozado levemente mi sexo.

_ ¿Y cuál es el deseo de mi dulce esposa?- preguntó muy pagado de sí mismo.

_ Qué me hagas tuya, por favor... No aguanto más. Necesito sentirte - le pedí con la voz ronca por el deseo.

Sonrió de forma traviesa y se deslizó entre mis piernas para deshacerse de mis braguitas con rapidez. Comenzó a estimular mí centro de placer con su lengua, enviando olas de placer a cada rincón de mi anatomía. No podía dejar quietas las caderas. Se movían al ritmo que él dictaba con la suave succión sobre mi clítoris. No pude reprimir un gemido al sentir sus dedos en mi interior. Empezó a moverlos, provocándome un estremecimiento de placer tras otro.

_ Por favor, Edward. No lo prolongues más. Te necesito - conseguí articular entre gemidos de placer.

No se hizo de rogar y pronto sentí cómo se adentraba en mi interior. Nuestros movimientos se acompasaron, al igual que nuestras respiraciones. De haber podido nuestros latidos también lo hubieran hecho. Éramos uno solo. Me abracé a su espalda para sentirlo más cerca de mi.

Nuestros gemidos se intensificaban a la par que las embestidas de sus caderas contra las mías. Salían al encuentro con la fuerza de dos tormentas en alta mar. Cuando llegamos al momento del éxtasis nos fundimos en un beso interminable que acalló los gritos de placer.

Cuando nos separamos me recosté sobre su marmóreo pecho para sofocar el intenso calor que me llenaba. Entonces él tapó nuestros cuerpos con una ligera sábana, mientras yo me rendía a un dulce y relajante sueño.

**~ FIN ~**

* * *

_**N/A:**__ Animaos a dejarnos vuestra opinión en un review... Recordad que los coments son el único pago de los escritores aficionados como nosotras ^^_

___Muchas gracias a __**Alejandracullen21, BlackCullen, Dark kurogane, el angel de la muerte, **__**isa-21, Jessica, Patry Clan Meyer**__ y **sandryttaa** por los reviews que nos vais dejando a lo largo de los capítulos... __y nuestra bienvenida a los nuevos lectores... Os recuerdo que tanto __**Edward-Kirtash**__ como yo subimos otras historias por aquí, por si queréis pasaros a leerlas..._

_Esperamos que os haya gustado esta primera parte… Nos vemos el próximo Martes con el __**Estreno de la secuela: "Triunfo sobre Natura" **__Besos a todos_


	22. 2x00 Prólogo

_**Aviso:**__ No me deja abrir nueva historia para subir la secuela, por todos los problemas que está teniendo **FF** últimamente… así que de momento subiré la secuela por aquí, para no haceros esperar_

_**Disclaimer: **__Los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer... nosotras sólo jugamos con ellos con mucha ilusión y sin ánimo de lucro... nuestro único pago son vuestros comentarios_

_**Summary: **__Bella empieza a hacerse cargo de sus responsabilidades dentro de la manada, donde se encontrará con situaciones que no se espera… Ahora lobos y vampiros son familia a través de Bella, que hace de intermediaria… pero entonces la situación se complica inesperadamente…__** Secuela de** **~ Amor contra Natura ~**_

_**Note:**__ Historia compartida con __**Edward-Kirtash**__… escribimos esta historia de forma conjunta… así que nos pertenece a las dos, aunque sea yo la que la suba por aquí_

_**Rating: ~ M ~ **__Esta historia contiene escenas de sexo explícito, así que estás avisado... si sigues leyendo es por tu propia decisión, luego no te vengas quejando..._

**_N/A: _**_Este Prólogo NO es un POV Bella, sino que está escrito en tercera persona... es un poco raro, pero necesitabamos contar algo que no ve Bella y aprovechamos este prólogo... El resto de la historia sigue como la primera parte, es decir que todo está escrito desde el punto de vista de Bella... esperamos que os guste este raro Prólogo... Un saludo de **Edward-Kirtash** y mío... ;)_

_

* * *

_

**~ Triunfo sobre Natura ~**

**{ Saga Natura 2 }**

**Prólogo****:**

Iba corriendo por el bosque, como si le persiguiera un enemigo ancestral. Estaba sacando todo el partido a su potente cuerpo. No podía permitirse perder en esta carrera. Su orgullo no se lo permitía, no podría afrontar las consecuencias. Podía oír a los demás cerca de él, buscando a sus presas.

Esquivó los árboles a duras penas cuando alguien saltó a su lado. Ya no era el cazador, era el cazado. Se había convertido en el objetivo de la carrera. Unas manos se estiraron hacia él, intentando atraparle. La adrenalina corrió por sus venas, dándole más potencia a su zancada.

No estaba dispuesto a dejarse coger tan fácilmente. Hizo un esprinte y se alejó de su perseguidor. Podía oírle siguiendo sus pasos tan solo un par de metros por detrás. Aceleró haciendo un quiebro hacia la izquierda. Luego hizo otro a la derecha sin resultado alguno. Le seguía los pasos muy de cerca.

Estaba casi al alcance de sus dedos. Por un momento casi consiguió tocarle, pero se escapó con ese cambio súbito de dirección. Le había pillado por sorpresa, pero no volvería a pasar. Él era muy rápido, pero ella estaba muy motivada. No iba a permitir que se le escapara así como así.

Seguro que se le hacía la boca agua sólo de pensar en lo que haría con él cuando lo tuviera a su disposición. Estaría deseando hincarle el diente. No sabía lo que podía pasar si conseguía hacerlo suyo. No pensaba ser su presa, una más de todos los que habían caído en sus manos.

De repente notó que le saltaba encima, sin ningún aviso previo. No le había oído acercarse tanto. No consiguió esquivarle y ambos rodaron por el suelo, llevándose por delante árboles y rocas a su paso. Acabaron semienterrados entre unos arbustos, en un lío de miembros que se retorcían sin dejar de luchar.

Intentó salir de su agarre, pero en el cuerpo a cuerpo ella era más fuerte que él. Hizo un movimiento desesperado para intentar escapar: se transformó. El elemento sorpresa jugó a su favor y se desasió de ella. Su tamaño actual, más pequeño que el anterior, le permitió maniobrar mejor.

Se escurrió de entre sus brazos y salió de la densa vegetación. Se quedó orgullosamente delante de ella, plantándole cara sin ningún miedo. No iba a darle la espalda a la situación. La miró de forma altarena, preparado para cualquier movimiento que ella pudiera hacer.

Ella se relamía de gusto mirándole. Era justo lo que había estado esperando desde que le había puesto la vista encima. Verlo así, erguido en toda su plenitud, presentándose delante de ella sin ninguna vergüenza era ideal. La anticipación se olía en el ambiente. Hasta le temblaban las piernas de emoción contenida.

Se miraron el uno al otro, cazador y presa en el más viejo juego que ha conocido el hombre. Los ojos hablaban alto y claro, por lo que ninguno de los dos dijo nada. Las palabras estaban de más en este momento. Y entonces saltó sobre él.

Llevaba tanto impulso que al impactar contra él acabaron los dos por los suelos otra vez. Dos cuerpos encontrándose en mitad de una cacería. Frío y calor, hombre y mujer, lobo y vampiro, complementándose el uno al otro como nunca antes pensaron que fuera posible.

Empezaron a besarse y de repente sus manos estaban en todas partes, apartando la escasa ropa que la cubría. Necesitaba sentir el tacto marmóreo de su piel. Jamás había tenido entre sus brazos a alguien como ella. Era lo mejor que había experimentado nunca.

Su lencería creaba un marcado contraste contra su blanca piel. Apartó uno de los tirantes y dedicó toda su atención al pecho que quedó al descubierto. Quería hacerlo todo bien, ir poco a poco y dedicarle su tiempo. No quería que ella pensara mal de él, ni que era un egoísta ni nada por el estilo.

Pero ella parecía llevar otra idea en la cabeza. Estaba muy impaciente por hacerlo suyo de una vez por todas. Las manos de ella no habían permanecido ociosas. Se quitó toda la ropa que llevaba de un tirón y arrancó el pantalón que él llevaba sujeto a la pantorrilla. Pronto estuvieron piel contra piel.

Ella se situó sobre él y lo introdujo en su interior de un único golpe. Se aferró a sus caderas con las piernas y cabalgó sobre él como si de un rodeo se tratara. En mitad de un momento de pasión él se dio cuenta de que ella estaba a punto de morderle en el cuello.

Reaccionó rápidamente y apartó sus peligrosos dientes llenos de ponzoña de su piel. Tal y como estaba tenía a la vista su estilizado cuello. La besó allí, dejándose llevar por la pasión, arrancando un gemido de placer de ella.

Ella estaba frenética, acelerándolo todo. Él se sentía a punto de estallar. Los gemidos de ella se oían en todo el bosque. Pronto los aullidos de él se incorporaron a los de ella, creando un coro atronador del que fueron testigos todos los seres de los alrededores. Y con un momento de estremecimiento final, ambos se liberaron en un instante interminable de pasión.

Cayeron entre los restos de los árboles que habían destrozado con su lujuria. Él no se podía creer lo que acaba de pasar. Había perdido la virginidad en mitad del bosque, y con una vampira precisamente, su enemigo ancestral. Había sido aun mejor que cualquier fantasía que pudiera haber tenido jamás.

Ella se giró a mirarlo y le dedicó una sonrisa pícara. Extendió su mano y palpó los perfectos pectorales que lucía él en su pecho. Luego bajó con su mano, buscándole otra vez. Le encontró preparado para presentar batalla de nuevo. Y empezaron una segunda ronda…

* * *

_**N/A:**__Esperamos que os haya gustado este Prólogo… _Animaos a dejarnos vuestra opinión en un review... Recordad que los coments son el único pago de los escritores aficionados como nosotras

_Muchas gracias a __**Alejandracullen21, BlackCullen, Dark kurogane, el angel de la muerte, isa-21, Jessica, Patry Clan Meyer**__ y __**sandryttaa**__ por los reviews que nos vais dejando a lo largo de los capítulos... y nuestra bienvenida a los nuevos lectores... Os recuerdo que tanto __**Edward-Kirtash**__ como yo subimos otras historias por aquí, por si queréis pasaros a leerlas..._

___Por el momento seguiré subiendo **~Triunfo sobre Natura~** por aquí, para no haceros esperar... Así que nos vemos __el__ Jueves con el **Capítulo 1****:**** "Un nuevo comienzo" **Besos a todos_


	23. 2x01 Un nuevo comienzo

_**Aviso:**__ No me deja abrir nueva historia para subir la secuela, por todos los problemas que está teniendo **FF** últimamente… así que de momento subiré la secuela por aquí, para no haceros esperar_

_**Disclaimer: **__Los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer... nosotras sólo jugamos con ellos con mucha ilusión y sin ánimo de lucro... nuestro único pago son vuestros comentarios_

_**Summary: **__Bella empieza a hacerse cargo de sus responsabilidades dentro de la manada, donde se encontrará con situaciones que no se espera… La adaptación entre ambos grupos, lobos y vampiros, se complica y Bella hace de intermediaria… **Secuela de **_**~ Amor contra Natura ~**

_**Note:**__ Historia compartida con __**Edward-Kirtash**__… escribimos esta historia de forma conjunta… así que nos pertenece a las dos, aunque sea yo la que la suba por aquí_

_**Rating: ~ M ~ **__Esta historia contiene escenas de sexo explícito, así que estás avisado... si sigues leyendo es por tu propia decisión, luego no te vengas quejando..._

* * *

**~ Triunfo sobre Natura ~**

**{ Saga Natura 2 }**

**Capítulo 1****: Un nuevo comienzo**

Contemple mi reflejo en el espejo, prestando especial detalle a la gran sonrisa que llenaba mi rostro. No podía creer que estos días de Luna de Miel hubieran pasado tan rápidos. No habíamos podido hacer el viaje que nos habían regalado, pero casi mejor así. No habíamos salido de la cama en todo el fin de semana. Ya lo aprovecharíamos en otra ocasión.

Bueno, sí que habíamos salido de la cama. Entre sesión y sesión necesitaba reponer fuerzas. Mi maridito era insaciable y no necesitaba comer, pero yo con mi metabolismo de loba era otra cosa. Mi ritmo de quema de calorías me imponía parar frecuentemente para vaciar la despensa. Aunque claro, también se podían hacer otras cosas con la comida.

El pecho de Edward resultaba perfecto para comer helado. ¡No se derretía! Mejor dejaba ese tipo de recuerdos o no lo dejaría levantarse de la cama, otra vez. Pero es que era la combinación perfecta entre conservar el helado fresquito y que se derritiera el chocolate en mi mano mientras le acariciaba hasta llegar a…

_¡Bella, cambia el chip o no saldrás de esta casa hoy!_

Quité los ojos de mi hombre y volví a mirarme en el espejo. Terminé de arreglarme y recogí mi pelo en una coleta alta. Normalmente lo dejaba suelto, pero ahora que tenía que correr tanto de un lado para otro era mejor ir cómoda. No quería que mi marido me viera con el cabello revuelto. Tenía que estar perfecta.

_ Venga, amor - me dijo Edward -, pero si estás estupenda.

Lo miré a través del reflejo. Edward lucía una enorme sonrisa. Estaba tumbado en la preciosa cama con dosel que nos había regalado su madre. Creaba el efecto de una pequeña "habitación" separada del resto del dormitorio gracias a las ligeras cortinas de gasa. Nadie tenía tan buen gusto para la decoración como ella. Toda la casa era un buen ejemplo de ello, en especial nuestro dormitorio.

Un papel pintado recreaba el atardecer en el mar en la pared del fondo con tonos azules y anaranjados. En el resto de las paredes se distinguía la playa en forma de media luna de La Push. Pude reconocer fácilmente las formas de los troncos varados en la arena. Era todo precioso, podía reconocer en el arte de la fotografía el gran talento de Esme. No había duda de que eran cosa suya.

El techo de la habitación era una obra de arte en sí misma. Había un precioso cielo de un azul intenso salpicado de diminutas estrellas. La más brillante de todas era la estrella que le regalé por la boda a mi marido, la estrella Masen. En el centro del techo había una moldura de escayola en forma de luna de la que colgaba una maravillosa lámpara de araña con un centenar de lagrimas de cristal.

El sol que entraba por la ventana se reflejaba en ellas, lanzando un precioso baile de luces de colores sobre las paredes. Era un efecto casi mágico. Me recordaba a la piel de mi amor, aquel día en el claro donde forjamos nuestro amor. Sin embargo la piel de vampiro brillaba con mayor intensidad.

El resto de la decoración no desmerecía ese maravilloso marco. Los muebles eran de color blanco, con líneas redondeadas y pequeños adornos florales. Flanqueando el lecho había dos mesitas. Completaba el mobiliario un buró que Alice se había encargado de llenar de productos de belleza, un espejo de pie y una vitrina donde había varias fotos de nuestra gente y algún que otro recuerdo.

En un primer momento, cuando por fin aparté la vista de mi flamante marido y me fijé en la habitación, me extrañó que no hubiera armario. Edward no tardó de sacarme de mi error, mostrándome una habitación más grande que todo nuestro dormitorio. Tuvo la indecencia de reírse de mí, debido a la cara que puse al ver ese horror de armario. No podía ser obra más que de Alice. La mataría por esto.

_ Nadie te va a decir nada, cariño - continuó Edward, sacándome de mi ensimismamiento -. Hoy no es el día de la boda.

Me giré para encararle con el ceño fruncido. Puede que a él no le importara, pero tenía muy clara la cara que me iba a poner Alice si aparecía como una vagabunda. Y prefería no pensar en los comentarios de Emmett si aparecía por allí con aspecto de acabar de levantarme de la cama. Pero a él todo eso le daba igual. Se limitó a mirarme con esa media sonrisa que me volvía loca.

_ Siento fastidiarte, pero quiero estar decente - le respondí -. No tengo ganas de oír a tus hermanos esta mañana. Estoy de muy buen humor y no quiero enfadarme de buena mañana.

_ ¿Estás de buen humor? - dijo viniendo hacia mí -. Y eso ¿por qué es?

Me abrazó frente al espejo y enlazó su mirada con la mía. Si seguía mirándome así volvería a quitarle otra vez la ropa y lo arrastraría a la cama. Ésta era la tercera vez que me arreglaba para ir a desayunar con la familia. Bueno, más bien almorzar por las horas que se nos habían hecho.

Volvíamos a casa después de unos días de "luna de miel" en nuestra casa. Realmente no habíamos hecho mucho más a parte de consumar el matrimonio, pero ahora teníamos que volver a la realidad. Nuestro paraíso privado nos estaría esperando todas las noches. Ese pensamiento me permitió seguir con lo que estaba haciendo e ignorar la dureza de mi marido que se apretaba contra mí. Miré por última vez el espejo, estaba bastante bien.

_ Ya podemos irnos a ver a la familia, cariño - le dije con una sonrisa.

_ ¿Sabes qué? Estás muy sexy con ese vestido... - me dijo mirándome con lujuria -. No hemos dicho nada sobre cuando íbamos a volver, así que podemos quedarnos un poco más.

Sus manos ya estaban haciendo maravillas por mi cuerpo. Un segundo más y no respondía de mí misma. Fui a responderle, pero antes de que abriera la boca sonó mi móvil que estaba sobre la cómoda. Un mensaje de Alice: "Dile a mi adorado hermano que sí que estamos esperándoos. Así que ya basta de polvos mañaneros."

Le mostré la pantalla del teléfono, provocando un gesto de fastidio por su parte. Esta Alice… No sabía cómo se las había apañado para enterarse de eso. Pero siendo ella, supongo que simplemente lo habrá adivinado. No hacía falta tener sus poderes para saber lo que habíamos estado haciendo Edward y yo estos días.

_ Vale, tú ganas. Vamos a ver a la duendecillo. Le debo una buena ración de cosquillas - me dijo con gesto pesaroso saliendo por la puerta.

Yo le seguí, divertida ante su aparente mal humor. En el fondo se querían muchos. No en vano era su hermana favorita. Pero tenía que reconocer que Alice a veces simplemente se pasaba, como con el tema de la habitación armario. Aun así yo también la quería a rabiar. Era mi mejor amiga, casi como una hermana.

Cerré la puerta con suavidad echando un vistazo a la habitación con cariño. Habíamos llenado de recuerdos cada rincón. Los cojines esparcidos por todas partes, los botes de colonia caídos del buró, los trozos rotos del cabezal de la cama… Ups, eso tendríamos que arreglarlo antes de que se enterara mi suegra. Di la espalda a la puerta del armario y salí de la casa. Ahora era mejor no pensar en eso o me enfadaría con mi cuñada. Íbamos a ver a mi familia y no quería matar a nadie.

Corrimos por el bosque tomados de la mano, saltando y sorteando árboles. Era estupendo volver a sentir el bosque con los cinco sentidos. Haber estado alejada de la Naturaleza durante estos días había sido duro. Mi instinto de loba me pedía correr por los bosques. Jamás pensé que ese sentimiento de libertad me fuera tan necesario. Si no hubiera estado entretenidilla con otras cosas, lo habría pasado mal.

Saltamos el río y en seguida nos encontramos frente a la mansión. Edward me miró con una sonrisa que le devolví gustosa. Entramos en la casa y nos dirigimos al salón donde todos nos esperaban ansiosos. No quería ni mirarlos a la cara. No sabía si podría soportar tranquilamente las insinuaciones de Emmett.

_Venga, Bella, cambia el chip… Emmett no puede contigo._ Y levanté la cabeza.

_ Vaya, mirad quien se ha dignado honrarnos con su presencia - dijo Rosalie en su habitual tono enfadado.

_ Menos mal que habéis aparecido. Jasper y yo ya estábamos buscando un disolvente extra potente para ir a separaros - dijo Emmett conteniendo la risa a duras penas.

_ ¿No serán celos porque tú no duras tanto, hermanito? - le dije sonriendo con picardía.

Todos me miraron incrédulos ante mi comentario.

_ Ja… Ja… Ja… - dijo Emmett enfurruñándose en el sofá como un niño pequeño -. Ya quisiera ser mi hermano la mitad de hombre que yo.

_ Ojalá - dije mirando a Eddy divertida, el pobre no daba crédito a lo que oía -. Si fuera la mitad de hombre que tú sería un autentico alivio. Así habría podido dormir algo estos días...

_ Emmett, no cuestiones a Bella - dijo Jasper entre risas -, que ahora es una chica muy experimentada en cuestión de anatomía masculina. Tiene una manada entera con la que comparar.

Anda, ya la había liado. Cuando pillara a Jasper a solas se iba a llevar una buena colleja por ese comentario. Miré a Edward por el rabillo del ojo y no me gustó lo que vi. Él pareció darse cuenta justo en ese momento de lo muy informada que estaba con el tema. Se había olvidado de la indumentaria de los lobos, o mejor dicho, de la falta de ella.

Desde que había entrado en fase me estaba hartando de ver tíos desnudos, incluido Jacob. De repente puso una cara de horror que hizo que todos nos riéramos. No pudo evitarlo, el pobre. Me abracé a él, dándole consuelo del bochorno que estaba pasando delante de sus hermanos.

_ Cierto… Además, pensad que los chicos de la manada crecen un montón. Y si están bien proporcionados, pues… - dijo Alice con ojos como platos separando bastante las manos.

Alice se me quedó mirando mientras hacía un gesto muy gracioso con las cejas, al más puro estilo Groucho Marx. Sólo le faltaba el puro entre los dientes para tener la parodia completa. Edward cerró los ojos y agitó la cabeza, intentando sacudirse la imagen que su hermana había puesto en su cabeza. Todos nos reímos a más no poder ante aquel gesto. Mi maridito estaba de lo más gracioso.

_ ¿Podemos cambiar de tema? - dijo Rosalie poniendo caras de asco -. No me apetece hablar de la "masculinidad" de los lobos. Emmett y yo tenemos que ir a cazar en un rato y no quiero que se me quite el apetito.

_ Bueno, y ¿qué tal ha ido todo en nuestra ausencia? ¿Se han portado bien mis compañeros? - pregunté un poco ansiosa.

Todo había sido muy rápido, desde que me transformé hasta la boda. No estaba segura de que el buen rollo hubiera durado mientras nosotros no estábamos. Había demasiados años de rencillas como para que todo se solucionara de buenas a primeras por una simple imprimacioncita de nada.

_ Cierto, ahora que lo dices. De ese tema teníamos que hablar - dijo Carlisle tomándome por sorpresa -. Ha habido novedades mientras vosotros estabais en vuestro retiro de luna de miel. Los Ancianos de la tribu nos mandaron una invitación formal para acudir a una de las hogueras. Allí tratamos diversos asuntos y formalizamos un nuevo tratado. Al igual que nosotros ellos también opinaban que debíamos hacer un cambio a fondo.

_ Vaya, qué interesante - dijo Edward leyendo la mente de su padre.

Guay. Y yo ¿cómo me entero? Para evitar que me dejaran al margen carraspeé un poquito.

_ Perdona, Bella - dijo Edward dándose cuenta de repente del problema -. Explícanos bien todo, papá.

_ Jasper y yo aceptamos la invitación y fuimos a las hogueras - dijo mi suegro -. Les explicamos con detalle nuestra alimentación y nuestro compromiso con la zona. Ellos se dieron cuenta de que ambos bandos buscábamos los mismos objetivos, así que decidimos cooperar. No merece la pena hacer todo por partida doble.

_ ¡Eso es genial! - exclamé muy ilusionada.

Por lo visto el acercamiento entre ambos grupos era mucho mayor del que me podía imaginar en un principio. Tenía la esperanza de que, una vez los vieran a mis vampiros a través de mis ojos, se dieran cuenta de lo estupendos eran.

_ Sí, es chachi pirulí. Ahora somos los BFF de los chuchos - dijo Rosalie con tono sarcástico. **_{ N/A: BFF = best friends forever = mejores amigos para siempre }_**

_ Ignórala, Bella. No le seduce mucho el nuevo tratado - dijo Jasper muy sonriente -. En general todo sigue más o menos como siempre. Hay algunos cambios como que hemos ampliado el territorio protegido, ya que somos más gente.

_ Me alegro mucho de que os pusierais de acuerdo en eso - le respondí -. Es estupendo que colaboréis de esa manera.

_ Sí, bueno… - dijo Jasper algo cortado -. Es que a nosotros nos encanta la idea de poder entrar en acción de vez en cuando. Lo cierto es que nos aburrimos un poco. Y a los chicos de la manada les pareció una idea estupenda que patrulláramos de forma conjunta.

_ Ahora podremos patear el culo a los malos de vez en cuando. ¿Quién necesita a los Vulturis? - dijo Emmett chocando su puño contra la mano muy emocionado.

Este chico no cambiará nunca. La idea de una buena pelea le seducía tanto como un polvo con su mujer. Bueno, casi tanto. Por su bien espero que no llegue el día en que tenga que elegir entre uno y otro. No estaba segura de su elección.

_ Además, como entrenamiento para ellos y para nosotros, de vez en cuando quedaremos para hacer peleillas amistosas y coger algo de práctica - dijo Jasper muy feliz. A él también le gustaba la pelea -. Vuelta a los tiempos de nuestra amiguita Victoria.

A pesar de ser loba, ese recuerdo me provocó un estremecimiento. No fueron buenos tiempos para mí precisamente. Aquella época de mi vida está marcada por una profunda angustia y ansiedad. Mejor no acordarse de esa pelirroja malnacida que estuvo a punto de matar a Edward.

_ Hablando de guardias, tu jefe ha llamado un par de veces aquí preguntando por ti. Quiere que le llames cuanto antes para discutir tus turnos de guardia - me informó Esme cambiando de tema radicalmente.

_ Jo, que pereza. Odio esto de las obligaciones - dije hundiéndome en el sofá.

_ Tranqui, hermanita - me dijo Emmett con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja -. Para pasado mañana están programadas las primeras lecciones de lucha conjuntas. Te enseñaré unos cuantos trucos. Ya verás que bien nos lo pasamos.

Me lo quedé mirando con cara de espanto. Enfrentarme a Emmett no era mi idea de una instrucción de combate. Más bien era mi idea de muerte segura. ¿En qué me había metido? Me acurruqué más cerca aun de Edward, intentando alejarme de su hermano. Miedito me daban las sesiones esas de entrenamiento.

No es lo mismo verlas tranquilamente desde la banda que ver cómo un tiarrón como Emmett se te tira encima con instintos asesinos. Y menos si ese tío es un vampiros con una fuerza muy superior a la media. ¡No es lo mismo para nada!

_ Hermanito, preferiría que te mantuvieras alejado de Bella - le dijo Alice muy seria -. Quiero poder llevarla al menos una vez de compras antes de que le pongas las manos encima.

Ufff… No sé qué era peor: luchar contra Emmett o ir de compras con Alice. Mi cara debió reflejar el espanto que sentía, porque que todos menos Alice y Emmett rompieron a reír a carcajadas. Vale, se me había visto el plumero. Tendría que empezar a practicar mi cara de póker.

_ Tranquila, Alice. No me importa pelear con Emmett. Ahora soy una loba, ¿recuerdas? Soy mucho más fuerte y más rápida que antes - dije intentando parecer serena y tranquila.

Más le valía a mi hermanito tomárselo en serio y dejarme en un estado lamentable. Así al menos esperaba poder librarme de la salida al centro comercial. Porque definitivamente no podía alegar una agotadora sesión de compras para escaquearme de los entrenamientos. Desgraciadamente formaba parte de mis obligaciones para con la manada.

_ Ni hablar, Bella. No voy a arriesgarme a tener que llevarte de compras con algo roto. Es muy incomodo para probarte la ropa - me dijo un poco nerviosa.

_ Esto... Será mejor que llame a Sam - dije levantándome y dirigiéndome al teléfono.

Había eludido quedar en algo concreto con Alice por los pelos. Me sentía como un preso condenado al patíbulo que recibe un indulto en el último segundo. Tendría que tener cuidado para que no me pillara desprevenida otra vez. La veía dispuesta a llenarme la habitación armario en una sola sesión maratoniana de compras. Y no estaba dispuesta a tanto. La quería mucho, pero todo tiene un límite.

En ese momento, Emmett y Rose aprovecharon para despedirse. Tenían que salir de caza con urgencia. Esperaba que se alejaran mucho de la zona de patrulla de los lobos. Seguramente me tocaría hacer guardia dentro de nada y no me apetecía encontrármelos durante mi ronda.

Por lo que me había contado Edward, estos dos acababan montándoselo a cada oportunidad que tenían. Y las salidas de caza por el bosque era una de sus zonas preferidas de divertimento. La sola idea de toparme con ellos por casualidad en uno de sus momentos calientes me provocaba escalofríos. Esperaba no tener que pasar por esa experiencia nunca.

* * *

_**N/A:**__Esperamos que os haya gustado este capítulo… _Animaos a dejarnos vuestra opinión en un review... Recordad que los coments son el único pago de los escritores aficionados como nosotras

_Muchas gracias a __**Alejandracullen21, BlackCullen, Dark kurogane, el angel de la muerte, isa-21, Jessica, Patry Clan Meyer**__ y __**sandryttaa**__ por los reviews que nos vais dejando a lo largo de los capítulos... y nuestra bienvenida a los nuevos lectores... Os recuerdo que tanto __**Edward-Kirtash**__ como yo subimos otras historias por aquí, por si queréis pasaros a leerlas..._

___Por el momento seguiré subiendo **~Triunfo sobre Natura~** por aquí, para no haceros esperar a que **FF** se arregle... Así que nos vemos __el__ Sábado con el __**Capítulo 2****:**__** "Corilleos" **__Besos a todos_


	24. 2x02 Cotilleos

_**Aviso:** Aunque parece que **FF** se ha arreglado por fin, seguiremos subiendo **~Triunfo sobre Natura~** por aquí... más que nada para no despistar a los lectores... esperamos que no os importe_

_**Disclaimer: **__Los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer... nosotras sólo jugamos con ellos con mucha ilusión y sin ánimo de lucro... nuestro único pago son vuestros comentarios_

_**Summary: **__Bella empieza a hacerse cargo de sus responsabilidades dentro de la manada, donde se encontrará con situaciones que no se espera… La adaptación entre ambos grupos, lobos y vampiros, se complica y Bella hace de intermediaria… **Secuela de **_**~ Amor contra Natura ~**

_**Note:**__ Historia compartida con __**Edward-Kirtash**__… escribimos esta historia de forma conjunta… así que nos pertenece a las dos, aunque sea yo la que la suba por aquí_

_**Rating: ~ M ~ **__Esta historia contiene escenas de sexo explícito, así que estás avisado... si sigues leyendo es por tu propia decisión, luego no te vengas quejando..._

* * *

******~ Triunfo sobre Natura ~**

**{ Saga Natura 2 }**

**Capítulo 2****: Cotilleos**

No tenía demasiadas ganas de reincorporarme a la vida normal, pero no podía escaquearme de mis obligaciones. Así que llamé a Sam y me informé de mis turnos de guardia para los próximos días. Por suerte lo pillé en casa de Emily y pudimos hablar. Había sido considerado y me había emparejado con mi prima. Era más fácil patrullar con ella que con los chicos.

Ambas éramos chicas y teníamos una forma de pensar más parecida. A ellos no había quien los entendiera. Si la mente d los hombres era un misterio, la de los críos aun más. No había quien los aguantara a ellos y sus obsesiones cuando se ponían tontos. Las veces que había compartido la mente con Leah había sido muy interesante. Tenía unas opiniones muy claras sobre las cosas, así que nuestras charlas nunca eran aburridas.

A ella le había venido muy bien tener con quien hablar. Los chicos no entendían según qué cosas, como su depre por la infertilidad de las lobas. Entre otras cosas, eso había hecho que ella fuera en ocasiones algo borde con los chicos. Se tomaban a broma sus preocupaciones y no lo había llevado demasiado bien. En cuanto tuvo un momento, aprovechó para sacarse todos sus temores de encima.

En cierta manera mi prima me envidiaba. Para ella el hecho de ser estéril había supuesto un duro mazazo, pero yo hacía tiempo que había aceptado la idea de no tener hijos. Saber que mi futuro estaba al lado de un vampiro ayudaba bastante. Según ella, eso me evitaba tener que preocuparme por una posible descendencia que nunca llegaría. Yo ya había renunciado hacía mucho a ese tipo de vida, al elegir a Edward antes que a Jacob.

Pero para ella fue algo muy duro tener que renunciar a ello. Sobretodo porque no le quedó otra opción al convertirse en loba. Lo que más le obsesionaba era ser un callejón genético, un error de la Naturaleza. Para ella su vida no tenía sentido y se encontraba a disgusto dentro de una piel que la había traicionado.

Era horroroso ver en su mente por todo lo que había tenido que pasar y encima ocurriendo todo a la vez. Desde perder a su prometido y el futuro que habían planeado juntos, a perder a su mejor amiga. Desde tener que luchar por controlar su nuevo cuerpo hasta sobrevivir a la perdida de su padre. No me extrañaba que los chicos pensaran que era una amargada. Había pasado por mucho.

Sin embargo, desde que estábamos juntas en esto, ella había tenido alguien en quien apoyarse. Ya no era aquella loba a la q todos aborrecían y con la que no querían compartir guardias. Pero ahora los demás habían notado una gran mejoría en su actitud y en su comportamiento, así que también eran más cordiales con ella.

Me di cuenta al notar el agradecimiento en la mente de Sam cuando coincidimos en una guardia. A toda la manada le había hecho mucho bien mi incorporación a filas. Para él fue como volver a tener a la Leah con la que había estado prometido. Le permitió dejar de sentirse tan culpable por todo lo que pasó con su imprimación de Emily.

Desgraciadamente Sam tenía preparadas ya obligaciones para mí para toda la semana. No tendría ni un minuto de descanso, pues nuestra primera guardia empezaba ya. Mi prima Leah me estaba esperando para ir a sustituir a los chicos. Marqué el numero de mi prima, que a estas alturas me sabía ya de memoria. Había tenido que llamarla tantas veces con motivo de la boda que me lo había aprendido.

_ ¡Bella! Gracias al cielo. Pensábamos que tu draculín te había dejado seca - me dijo con un tono muy jovial -. ¿Tan bueno es en la cama que no has podido separarte de él ni para llamarme? - me preguntó con picardía.

_ Leah, no. Tú también no - le supliqué -. Con mis hermanos ya he tenido suficiente, y seguro que los chicos se pondrán así de pesados.

No me había parado a pensar en lo que me esperaba cuando me encontrara con los chicos de la manada. Si mis hermanos eran cotillas, los lobos no se andaban a la zaga. Y con eso de que no podían leerme la mente, no se cortarían un duro en hacerme las más indiscretas de las preguntas. Y yo no podía hacer como Sam, que con una sola mirada hacía que dejaran de pensar en su intimidad con Emily.

Yo no iba a tener tanta suerte. Seguro que me iba a tocar soportar mi buena ración de preguntas de los cotillas de la manada. Al menos estaba tranquila de que el peor de todos se iba a mantener al margen. Los sentimientos de Jacob hacia mi relación con Edward lo iban a dejar fuera de combate en este tema. Menos mal.

_ Vale, ok. Me portaré bien - me dijo riéndose -. ¿Lista para empezar con tus labores en la manada? - me preguntó feliz.

_ Si, será mejor que quedarme aquí con Alice - dije medio riendo yo también-. Tiene toda la intención de llevarme de compras. A parte de sonsacarme todos los detalles acerca de mi "luna de miel" con su querido hermanito. No sé si conseguiré escaquearme por la puerta a tiempo antes de que me acorrale... Date prisa.

_ No te preocupes. Paso a buscarte en seguida - me respondió antes de colgar a toda prisa.

Volví al salón donde aun estaban Alice y Esme. Al parecer Edward había sido secuestrado por su padre y Jasper. A ambos nos esperaba un interrogatorio a fondo sobre los últimos días de intimidad. Si era intimidad, ¿por qué narices estaban tan impacientes por enterarse? Lo que daría por hacerme invisible y salir corriendo por la puerta. Lo que fuera con tal de escaquearme de esta ineludible conversación.

_ Bueno, lobita. Ya puedes ir soltando todo lo que ha pasado en esa casa durante estos días - me ordenó Alice con gesto de mala. Esta chica era increíble -. ¿Aun sigue en pie la casa? Porque la casa donde pasaron Emmett y Rosalie su última luna de miel hubo que reconstruirla por entero. No sé yo que esperar de vosotros dos. Con eso de que Edward lleva algunos añitos de abstinencia, miedito me da. Y encima, tu naturaleza lobuna me impide ver nada. ¡Cuéntame! Ardo en deseos de saberlo toooooooooooodo.

Esme y yo no pudimos evitar asustarnos ante los gestos de impaciencia de mi hermanita. Era muy impulsiva, demasiado incluso. Algún día tendría problemas por esto. Ojala pudiera estar presente, sería divertido no ser la torpe y el centro de atención por una vez.

_ Alice, tranquilízate. Déjala que respire - dijo Esme echándome un cable -. Ya nos contará lo que quiera cuando esté preparada.

Bueno, eso no ha sido una gran ayuda, sino tan solo un medio capote. Pero menos es nada, ¿no? Tendría que resignarme a contarles algo, porque no veía la manera de escapar indemne de la casa. Alice estaba haciendo un bloqueo perfecto de la salida más próxima.

_ Bueno, primero quería daros las gracias por todo lo que habéis hecho - le dije poniéndome muy seria y formal -. La boda fue preciosa, un cuento de hadas. Sabía que eras una artista, Alice, pero no podía imaginar hasta que punto.

Ella se limitó a hacer un gesto de suficiencia. Vale, no me iba a librar tan fácilmente. Hacerle la pelota no la iba a desviar de su objetivo. En este caso no creo que ni una carga de caballería lograra distraerla.

Bueno, a menos que la carga fuera de Jasper y la intención llevársela para jugar a la señorita sureña rescatada. Vale, este ejemplo no me ayudaba. La idea era desviar su atención, no obsesionarme yo con escenitas que prefería no imaginar.

_ En cuanto a la casa… - retomé el hilo de la conversación lentamente -. No sé que decir. Me quedé sin palabras. Es maravillosa, sobretodo el dormitorio. Cuenta toda nuestra historia y refleja las cosas más importantes para Edward y para mí. Y, por cierto, las fotos son una pasada - le comenté a Esme cogiéndome la mano.

_ ¿Te diste cuenta? - me dijo mientras me abrazaba -. No pude evitarlo. Me has hablado tantas maravillas de ese sitio, que tenía que fotografiarlo... Me costó que me dieran el permiso, pero finalmente lo conseguí. Pusieron como condición que me acompañaran dos de los chicos, pero lo agradezco. Me enseñaron unos sitios geniales durante la ruta que hicimos.

_ ¿Ah, sí? - le pregunté en mi plan más cotilla -. ¿Y quién te acompañó?

_ Ese chico tan mono y… - empezó a decir Esme, callándose a mitad de frase -. ¡Oh, Dios mío! No se lo vayáis a decir a Carlisle.

_ Ejem… - se oyó por ahí arriba.

Me eché a reír, no pude evitarlo. A mi suegra se le había visto el plumero. No había nadie inmune a los encantos de mis hermanos lobos. Si es que estaban muy bien hechos, leches. Como para no fijarse en sus múltiples encantos.

_ ¡Por el amor de Dios! - gritó Alice exasperada, interrumpiéndonos -. Olvídate de los muebles y de La Push y de todo. Necesitamos datos sobre la noche de bodas, ¿capicci?

_ Dormí de maravilla... - le respondí divertida -. La cama era blandita y cómoda. Además estaba taaaaaaaaaaaan cansada de estar todo el día de arriba para abajo, que caí rendida en cuanto toqué el colchón.

Mi hermana parecía al borde de un ataque de nervios y Esme de uno de risa. Yo procuraba mantener la compostura. Era divertido jugar con Alice y no me apetecía parar. No estaba dispuesta a hablar de mi vida sexual con ella. Era justo lo que me faltaba en este momento. Además, los chicos estaban espiándonos.

_ Veo que el matrimonio te ha dejado un poco tonta. Te lo diré de forma que lo entiendas - me dijo Alice con mala cara y de repente estalló -. ¡¿Habéis follado? ¿Cómo se ha portado mi querido hermanito en la cama? ¿Ha dado la "talla"? ¿Ha durado? ¡Necesitamos información! - me grito agarrándose al brazo del sofá.

Guau. Nunca me habría esperado esta reacción en ella. De Rosalie no habría sido tan raro, porque siempre estaba pensando en la próxima vez que se lo montara con Emmett. Pero de la discreta Alice jamás.

_ Rosalie, ¿eres tú? - le pregunté a Alice descolocándola -. ¿Qué haces dentro del cuerpo de Alice?

Esme se tapaba la boca para evitar que la viéramos riéndose. De fondo podíamos escuchar las risitas del trío de arriba que no se perdían detalle. Distinguí la musical risa de Edward. Si el podía pasárselo bien a mi costa, yo no iba a ser menos.

_ Pues lo dicho... - me rendí ante la cara de tormenta de mi hermana -. Dormí como una bendita. Sé que Edward se esforzó mucho, pero cuando no se tiene material es imposible. Fingí estar despierta, aunque creo que eché alguna que otra cabezadita. Ojala no se haya dado cuenta. No quiero destrozarle sus ilusiones. Parecía muy seguro de si mismo - dije muy seria ante las caras de sorpresa que me rodeaban, así que decidí rematar la faena -. Por cierto, hermanita, ya que tú controlas tanto lo de las tiendas... ¿Podrías comprar algo para la cosita de mi marido? No sé… algo como condones con relleno, un aparato alargador o algo así. Es que no siento nada.

Las chicas se quedaron mudas de asombro. Arriba se escucharon las enormes carcajadas de Jasper. El otro sonido debía de ser Carlisle intentando reanimar a mi pobre maridito. Edward debía de estar en shock después de escuchar semejantes barbaridades. Menos mal que no estaba Emmett, sino la que se hubiera armado.

_ Me estás tomando el pelo, ¿verdad? - dijo al final Alice poniéndose muy seria de repente.

_ ¿Qué parte de 'no es asunto tuyo' no entiendes, Alice? - le dije con una sonrisita -. No pienso contarte nada de nada.

En ese momento se escuchó fuera el aullido de un lobo. Leah había llegado a recogerme para irnos a hacer nuestra guardia. Genial, salvada por la campana. Me acababa de librar de un buen follón por los pelos.

_ Vienen a buscarme - dije aliviada de poder escapar.

_ Adiós, cariño - me despidió Edward desde arriba -. Intenta volver pronto a casa.

_ ¡Me piro, vampiro! - dije mientras salía de la casa a la carrera.

Una gran loba de color arena estaba esperándome fuera, Leah. Estaba riéndose descaradamente. Me quedé horrorizada. ¡Oh, Dios mío! No me puedo creer que yo hubiera dicho eso... Definitivamente pasaba demasiado tiempo con Seth.

* * *

_**N/A:**__Esperamos que os haya gustado este capítulo… _Animaos a dejarnos vuestra opinión en un review... Recordad que los coments son el único pago de los escritores aficionados como nosotras

_Muchas gracias a __**Alejandracullen21, BlackCullen, Dark kurogane, el angel de la muerte, isa-21, Jessica, Patry Clan Meyer**__ y __**sandryttaa**__ por los reviews que nos vais dejando a lo largo de los capítulos... y nuestra bienvenida a los nuevos lectores... Os recuerdo que tanto __**Edward-Kirtash**__ como yo subimos otras historias por aquí, por si queréis pasaros a leerlas..._

___Os recuerdo que seguiré subiendo **~Triunfo sobre Natura~** y el resto de la historia por aquí... Así que nos vemos __el__ próximo Martes con el **Capítulo 3****:**** "Yo lo mato!" **__Besos a todos_


	25. 2x03 ¡Yo lo mato!

_**Disclaimer: **__Los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer... nosotras sólo jugamos con ellos con mucha ilusión y sin ánimo de lucro... nuestro único pago son vuestros comentarios_

_**Summary: **__Bella empieza a hacerse cargo de sus responsabilidades dentro de la manada, donde se encontrará con situaciones que no se espera… La adaptación entre ambos grupos, lobos y vampiros, se complica y Bella hace de intermediaria… __**Secuela de **_**~ Amor contra Natura ~**

_**Note:**__ Historia compartida con __**Edward-Kirtash**__… escribimos esta historia de forma conjunta… así que nos pertenece a las dos, aunque sea yo la que la suba por aquí_

_**Rating: ~ M ~ **__Esta historia contiene escenas de sexo explícito, así que estás avisado... si sigues leyendo es por tu propia decisión, luego no te vengas quejando..._

* * *

**~ Triunfo sobre Natura ~**

**{ Saga Natura 2 }**

**Capítulo 3****: Yo lo mato!**

Cuando salí de la mansión, Leah estaba esperándome tranquilamente sentada en forma de loba. Tenía una sonrisa de alegría en su cara lobuna. Realmente se alegraba de verme. Hacía mucho que no la veía tan feliz.

- Ves adelantándote, prima. Me transformo y te sigo en un momento - la saludé.

Ella me hizo caso y se adentro en el bosque. Yo la seguí y cuando estuve oculta de la visión de todos me quité el vestido. Lo sujeté a mi pierna, como me habían enseñado, y me transformé casi sin pensar en ello. Cada vez se me daba mejor hacer el paso de una forma a otra.

Fue una sensación agradable que había echado de menos estos días. Sentí como mi cuerpo se estiraba y se cubría de una mata de pelo blanco. Aúlle de pura felicidad. Me hacía falta entrar en fase y sentirme yo misma otra vez. Llevaba mucho tiempo recluida en mi cuerpo humano y mi esencia animal necesitaba ser liberada.

Mi compañera no tardó en venir hasta mí y saludarme con un efusivo 'empujón cariñoso' de los suyos. Menos mal que estaba preparada para recibirlo, porque podía haber acabado por los suelos fácilmente. Ahora que volvía a ser ella misma, estaba mostrando unas formas más parecidas a su hermano, tan cariñoso él.

"Ya era hora de que vinieras. Nos tenías preocupados" me saludo feliz. "Te hemos extrañado mucho, novata."

Genial. Ahora me había convertido en la novata. Eso no me molaba ni un pelo y menos teniendo en cuenta que algunos eran más enanos que yo... Pero claro, aquí lo que contaba era la antigüedad en la manada. Ante eso no tenía nada que discutir, pero no tenía por qué gustarme. Como los chicos se pasaran un pelo, más de uno iba a recibir un buen mordisco de advertencia, pero mi prima era mi prima.

"Yo también te he echado de menos, abuelita." Le respondí pretendiendo picarla mientras contenía una risita lobuna. Yo también sabía jugar a este juego.

Ella no perdió el tiempo y se abalanzó sobre mí. Las dos rodamos juntas sobre la hierba mientras fingíamos pelearnos. Pero la experiencia es un punto y Leah no tardó en derribarme e inmovilizarme contra el suelo. Quizás algún día ganaría, pero no iba a ser hoy. Lleva unos días desentrenada y eso se notaba.

"Venga, vamos. No quiero que los chicos nos vean en este plan" dijo riendo y saliendo disparada hacia las fronteras del territorio.

"Si, mejor lo evitamos. Ya me imagino a Paul y a Jacob poniéndonos mentalmente en una piscina de barro, con o sin bikinis, mientras ellos comen palomitas" le respondí riéndome.

"No me hables del idiota de Jacob" me contestó profiriendo un gruñido. "Estúpido animal. Para esto mejor se quedaba donde estaba." dijo muy enfadada.

Guau, menuda reacción. ¿A que venía esto? Vale que ellos nunca se habían llevado muy bien, sin embargo ese comentario era ya demasiado. Esto requería una investigación a fondo. Tenía que sonsacarle qué había pasado. ¿Habría intentado ligar Jake con ella?

No, eso no podía ser... El odio era mutuo. A lo mejor es que Jacob había intentado verla desnuda. Puede que la odiara, pero en esos asuntos los hombres se olvidan de todo. De repente una escena de lo más sorprendente llenó mi cabeza.

Sólo podía ver algunos detalles: El denso bosque, ropa tirada por el suelo, lencería saltando por los aires, el cuerpo de una mujer desnuda siendo acariciado por un hombre, unos cabellos rubios tapando la cara de la chica. No sólo una mujer, sino una vampira. Esto se estaba poniendo raro por momentos.

A la vez me asaltaban unas sensaciones muy intensas: la suavidad de la piel bajo mi masculina mano, la frialdad de ese voluptuoso cuerpo y, predominando sobre todo, lujuria. Paré en seco, sentándome sobre las patas con los ojos muy abiertos. Sacudí la cabeza para librarme de esa erótica escena.

No sirvió de nada. Una nube de lujuria me envolvía. ¿Tan salida estaba que sólo podía pensar en el sexo? Vale que acababa de volver de mi luna de miel. Vale que no habíamos hecho otra cosa en estos días. Pero cuando me separé de mi maridito no estaba tan caliente.

Había sido alejarme de él y echarlo de menos, pero de ahí a imaginarme semejante escena en mitad del bosque… Plan para esta noche: sexo salvaje con Edward. A ver si consigue despejarme la cabeza de semejantes ideas, porque ésta no era la variación habitual de una de nuestras escenas.

Espera, espera... ¡Y yo no tengo nada de rubia! Pero tampoco era eso. Me he imaginado montándomelo con una rubia. No, esto no puede ser. ¿En serio? Pero, ¿qué me estaba pasando? No sabía que esto del sexo era tan complicado.

"¿Qué te ocurre?" me preguntó mi compañera al percatarse de que me había quedado retrasada.

"Nada, nada. Tonterías mías. Supongo que es normal después de haber pasado tanto tiempo encerrada." dije no del todo convencida.

"¿Sabes? Esto de no poder saber en que piensas es muy frustrante a veces." dijo mirándome raro. Yo no pude evitar reír ante su comentario. "Normalmente me encanta, porque es mucho más tranquilo hacer las guardias contigo. Pero hay veces en que daría lo que fuera por saber lo que estás pensando. Y sé que a los chicos les pasa más o menos lo mismo."

"Creo que estáis un paso más cerca de entender a Edward. Él también se queja de no poder leerme la mente. Le resulta frustrante, pero para mí es tranquilizador. No me gustaría que supiera en todo momento lo que pienso" le confesé a mi prima.

Seguimos recorriendo el perímetro, atentas a todo lo que nos rodeaba. Quería evitar cualquier pensamiento lujurioso, así que procuré concentrarme en todo cuanto me rodeaba. Sin embargo las escenas subiditas de tono no tardaron en volver a mi cabeza. ¡Pero bueno… ya está bien! Ya es más que suficiente.

Esto no era cosa mía, no podía ser. Yo estaba de lo más tranquila, después de mi momentáneo ataque de lujuria. ¡Es Leah la que las está pensando! Y yo preocupada por tener unas fantasías de lo más raras con una vampira. ¡Y eran de lo más explícitas! ¿De dónde había salido todo esto? Vaya, tenemos un problema.

"Primita, ¿no necesitarías una ducha de agua fría? Tanto pensamiento calenturiento no puede ser bueno." le dije algo molesta. Ella se giró en redondo hacia mí y me obligó a detenerme a su altura, interponiéndose en mitad de mi camino.

"¡Es estúpido! Ni siquiera es su imprimación. No debería hacer eso" me dijo muy seria y cabreada.

"Espera, espera. ¿De qué hablas, Leah?" le pregunté confusa. No me estaba enterando absolutamente de nada.

"Jacob se ha liado con la vampizorra de pelo rubio rojizo" me dijo furiosa. "Lo tuyo con Edward es comprensible. Bueno, hasta un cierto punto. Él es tu imprimado, así que no hay otra que aceptarlo. Pero… ¡¿él?" gritó.

Me vinieron a la cabeza más escenas de sexo. Leah estaba dándome una explicación muy explícita del por qué de su monumental cabreo. Ahora con más información podía distinguir en ellos a Jacob y Tanya. Esto cada vez se ponía peor.

Más escenas se sucedieron en mi mente directamente desde la de Leah. Además sabiendo que era Jacob, la cosa tenía más sentido. Aunque saber que era Jacob lo hacía todo más horrible aun. Repugnante.

"¡Yo lo mato!" solté de repente.

Leah me estaba dando un asiento de primera fila en la peli porno que tenía en su cabeza. Había evitado pensar en ello desde que nos encontramos, por lo que me había perdido la mayor parte de la escenita entre esos dos. Pero ahora me la estaba mostrando en todo su esplendor, llena de escabrosos detalles.

Podía ver una mano, que ahora reconocía como la de Jacob, acariciando el pecho de Tanya. Notaba el roce de los cuerpos, uno frío y el otro caliente, sensibilizando la piel en cada contacto. Las manos de uno y otra apretando con fuerza, acercándolos con pasión. Los gemidos de ella llenaban sus oídos y él le hacía los coros, haciéndole acelerar el ritmo de la copula hasta llegar a su previsible final.

Luego sentí unos labios descendiendo por el torso masculino hasta llegar a la zona más sensible de mi amigo. En ese momento sólo se veía la cabeza de Tanya moviéndose rítmicamente, mientras le apretaba los glúteos. Los pensamientos de Jacob no eran demasiado coherentes en ese momento que digamos.

Nunca me había imaginado cómo era el sexo para los hombres, pero ahora lo estaba viviendo de primera mano. Las emociones de Jacob eran tan intensas que impregnaban todas las imágenes. Era casi como estar allí mismo compartiéndolo. Sentía el tacto de la piel de vampiro que tan bien conocía.

¡Y no sólo eso! Jacob no se había privado de nada. Por su parte Tanya no había parado hasta estar completamente satisfecha. Y eso para un vampiro es mucho, aun más tratándose de una súcuba con más de un milenio de experiencia como ella. No sabía cómo Jacob había podido seguirle el ritmo. Habían destrozado toda aquella parte del bosque, como si hubiera caído una bomba allí.

"Primero: deja de pensar en esas imágenes o me harás vomitar." dije con cara de asco.

No soportaba ver a esos dos dándose el revolcón y menos desde dentro del cuerpo de Jacob. Era demasiado diferente a todo lo que yo había vivido. Además, se trataba de Jacob. Era prácticamente como si fuera mi hermano. Aunque había estado tirándome los trastos desde el primer momento, lo que hacía toda esta escena mucho más rara aun si eso era posible.

"Y lo segundo: explícamelo bien. Respira hondo y cuéntamelo todo desde el principio. ¿Cómo ha pasado esto?" le dije intentando tranquilizarnos a las dos.

Leah me hizo caso y ambas empezamos a tranquilizarnos lentamente, al apartar esas lujuriosas imágenes de nuestras mentes. Después de hacer unas cuantas respiraciones al fin pudo serenarse lo suficiente como para empezar a contarme la dichosa historia. La verdad es que no tenía desperdicio.

"El día de la boda, mientras vosotros teníais la noche de bodas, el resto nos fuimos de cacería." me dijo más tranquilamente.

Hasta ahí bien. Es lo que yo ya sabía. No había nada raro. Habían planeado el convite habitual para los invitados humanos y el convite especial de la cacería para el resto de invitados. Al menos esa parte sí que podían compartirla, lo que esperaba que acercara más a ambos grupos. ¡Pero no esperaba que los acercara tanto!

"Pues no sé cómo, Jacob acabó tirándose a la rubia esa. ¡Imbécil! Lleva toda la semana pavoneándose de su 'gran conquista', restregándonos su maravilloso polvo con la sanguijuela" dijo en un estallido.

Su tranquilidad se esfumó y comenzó a dar vueltas en círculo preocupada. Yo era el centro inmóvil de toda esa actividad nerviosa y me estaba mareando. Entre tanta vueltecita y el efecto de esas imágenes que aun tenía en mi cabeza, acabaría vomitando hasta al papilla. A ver, pensemos con claridad.

"Bueno, no es que me haga mucha gracia que acaben juntos, pero no le veo nada de malo" le dije tranquilamente, intentando ser razonable. "Mientras sólo fuera sexo, no pasaría nada malo. Además... no creo que los Denali vuelvan en mucho tiempo."

"Bella, la ponzoña de vampiro es letal para nosotros. ¿Y si esa chupasangres olvida con quién está y le muerde en un momento de éxtasis y desenfreno?" me dijo muy nerviosa.

Vaya, eso si que no lo esperaba. En su cabeza apareció una nueva escena en la que Tanya se lanzaba peligrosamente hacia el cuello de Jacob. En ese detalle no me había fijado antes. Afortunadamente él la paró en seco antes de que ocurriera una desgracia. Se había librado por los pelos, porque Tanya iba a por su cuello.

Nadie me había informado de ese pequeño detalle. Uno bastante importante, a mi parecer. Recordé que, en nuestras lujuriosas noches de la luna de miel, Edward había mantenido alejados sus dientes de mi piel. Yo por el contrario, en un par de ocasiones no me contuve y le di algún que otro mordisquito amoroso.

"Bueno, no te preocupes. Seguro que una vez informada de eso, Tanya tendrá cuidado." le respondí intentando tranquilizarla. "A todo esto, ¿desde cuándo te preocupas tanto por Jacob?" le pregunté mirándola con un poco de malicia, a lo que ella puso cara de espanto.

"Pues... pues... ¡desde que me llena la cabeza con sus folleteos con una maldita chupasangres!" gritó exasperada.

Se volvió rápidamente y reanudó la marcha, dando por concluida la conversación. Podía notar en su mente la incomodidad que le causaba el tema. Realmente era raro verla preocupada. No se podía decir que ellos dos fueran precisamente amigos. Que me preocupara yo era normal, que lo hiciera ella era decididamente rarito. Preferí guardármelo para mí misma y la seguí entre risas.

El resto de la guardia fue bastante más relajada, aunque de vez en cuando se volvía a colar en la mente de mi prima flashes de la escenita apasionada. Ambas intentamos ignorarlas cuando eso sucedía y continuamos con la guardia como si tal cosa. Leah me explicó las diferentes zonas que podrían resultar conflictivas.

Además tenía que aprenderme los senderos más transitados por los excursionistas para evitarlos. Me habló de la fauna del lugar, de la vegetación y demás. Tenía que aprender las hierbas que eran beneficiosas y las dañinas, qué animales me servirían para comer y cuáles me llevarían directa a la tumba. Había demasiada información que tenía que asimilar.

Gracias a todas estas lecciones, ella pudo mantener la mente ocupada. Así ambas conseguimos mantener a ralla la incursión de las imágenes de Jacob y Tanya en nuestras mentes. Hubiera sido muy molesto tener que estar continuamente con eso en la cabeza todo el santo día.

Después de finalizar la ronda tendríamos que haber ido a casa de Emily a dar nuestro informe a Sam, pero Leah me dijo que se encargaría ella. Era mejor que yo me fuera a casa a descansar, después de toda la actividad que había llevado últimamente entre la luna de miel y la guardia. Mi prima era genial.

Había tenido un primer día muy movidito y realmente lo necesitaba. Aun era muy nueva en esto de ser loba y en lo de ser una mujer casada. Me iba a llevar algún tiempo acostumbrarme a todo y aprender a compaginarlo. Tenía dos vidas y ambas estaban resultando ser agotadoras.

Además, me esperaba una interesante charla con mi familia política. Había una historia sobre cierta parejita de la que no me habían dicho nada... y eso no se lo iba a perdonar fácilmente.

* * *

_**N/A:**__ Esperamos que os haya gustado este capítulo… Animaos a dejarnos vuestra opinión en un review... Recordad que los coments son el único pago de los escritores aficionados como nosotras_

_Muchas gracias a __**Alejandracullen21, BlackCullen, Dark kurogane, el angel de la muerte, isa-21, Jessica, mari, Patry Clan Meyer**__ y __**sandryttaa**__ por los reviews que nos vais dejando a lo largo de los capítulos... y nuestra bienvenida a los nuevos lectores... Os recuerdo que tanto __**Edward-Kirtash**__ como yo subimos otras historias por aquí, por si queréis pasaros a leerlas..._

_Os recuerdo que seguiré subiendo __**~Triunfo sobre Natura~**__ y el resto de la historia por aquí... Así que nos vemos el Jueves con el __**Capítulo 4**__**: "¿Sabéis qué?" **__Besos a todos_


	26. 2x04 ¿Sabéis qué?

_**Disclaimer: **__Los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer... nosotras sólo jugamos con ellos con mucha ilusión y sin ánimo de lucro... nuestro único pago son vuestros comentarios_

_**Summary: **__Bella empieza a hacerse cargo de sus responsabilidades dentro de la manada, donde se encontrará con situaciones que no se espera… La adaptación entre ambos grupos, lobos y vampiros, se complica y Bella hace de intermediaria… __**Secuela de **_**~ Amor contra Natura ~**

_**Note:**__ Historia compartida con __**Edward-Kirtash**__… escribimos esta historia de forma conjunta… así que nos pertenece a las dos, aunque sea yo la que la suba por aquí_

_**Rating: ~ M ~ **__Esta historia contiene escenas de sexo explícito, así que estás avisado... si sigues leyendo es por tu propia decisión, luego no te vengas quejando..._

* * *

**~ Triunfo sobre Natura ~**

**{ Saga Natura 2 }**

**Capítulo 4****: ¿Sabéis qué?**

Al llegar a casa me escondí tras unos árboles y volví a mi forma humana. Iba cambiando mi escondite para evitar las posibles emboscadas del travieso de Emmett. Me daba miedo pensar que podía salirme en cualquier momento de detrás de un arbusto con una cámara de fotos. Lo veía perfectamente capaz de hacer algo así para chantajearme. Así que me apresure a ponerme el vestido.

Además, tenía unas ganas locas de contarle a Edward todo lo que me había contado Leah. Cuando entré en la casa estaban todos reunidos en el salón. Mostraban una gran cantidad de gestos muy variados: Jasper y Emmett reían a mandíbula batiente, Alice parecía más feliz de lo normal, Rosalie cabreada como siempre y el resto parecían bastante más serios que cuando los dejé.

_ ¿Sabéis qué? ¡Tengo noticias! - exclamé llamando la atención de todos, pero me miraban algo raro -. ¿Pasa algo?

Edward asintió con gesto un tanto extraño ante mis palabras. ¿Qué le pasaría ahora? Parecía un tanto distraído. Seguro que estaba más pendiente de leer la mente de su familia que de cualquier otra cosa, incluido yo. Tenía que ser algo muy jugoso para tenerlo tan entretenido.

_ Sí, bueno… Yo primera - dije sin querer que me fastidiaran la sorpresa -. ¿A qué no sabéis con quién se ha enredado Jacob? - pregunté maliciosa.

_ ¡Espera! - dijeron Emmett y Jazz a la vez, mientras empezaban a imitar a una pareja de médiums entrando en trance - ¡Tanya! - respondieron al unísono antes de echarse a reír aun más fuerte que antes.

_ ¡¿Así que ya lo sabíais? ¿Cómo os habéis enterado? - pregunté entre confusa y enfadada -. Se supone que Alice no puede ver lo que hacen los lobos. ¡Y no me lo habíais contado! Necesito una explicación ya.

_ No te enfades con nosotros - dijo Esme tranquilamente, intentando calmarme -. Tampoco es que hayamos tenido demasiadas oportunidades de contártelo.

_ Claro, preferisteis someterme a un interrogatorio sobre mi luna de miel - le respondí enfurruñada, sin querer ni mirar a Alice.

_ Lo siento, Bella - dijo Alice de mala gana.

_ Bueno, al parecer durante la cacería post-boda la pareja se montó su propia fiesta privada. Sólo que de privada no tuvo nada, porque sus gritos se escucharon por toooooodo el bosque - me respondió Edward, intentando cambiar de tema.

No pude evitar sentir un escalofrío al recordar las escenas tan nítidas que Leah me mostró. Ahora entendía por qué todos estaban tan raros. Cada cual había asimilado la noticia a su manera. Evidentemente cualquier cosa que involucrara a los lobos no tenía más remedio que enfurecer a Rosalie, pero la alegría de los demás era algo extraña.

_ Bueno, menos mal que ya ha pasado todo - dije con un suspiro de alivio -. A partir de ahora cada uno en su casa y no hay más líos que valgan. Teniendo en cuenta le personalidad de Jacob no creo que pudiéramos aguantar mucho más.

Edward puso la misma cara de espanto que yo. Seguramente habría tenido que enfrentarse a visiones similares. Estos días la mente de la manada era un verdadero caos y todos estaban algo alteradillos. Yo me había librado de lo peor al estar fuera de combate por la luna de miel, pero el recuerdo era tan fuerte que aun permanecía en la mente de todos y convertía las guardias en un verdadero infierno.

La pobre Leah había aguantado lo indecible a solas. Además de ver esas imágenes, había tenido que 'sentirse' excitada montándoselo con la vampira. No me extrañaba que estuviera más que cabreada con Jacob. No sólo se lo montaba con el enemigo por gusto, sino hacía que tuviera dudas sobre su sexualidad.

Al menos Sam era lo suficientemente discreto como para guardarse su intimidad con Emily. Pero Jacob llevaba su aventura como una bandera, todo orgulloso, gritándolo tan fuerte que era inevitable escucharle. Cuando lo pillara se iba a enterar de lo que valía un peine. Le iba a dar tantas collejas que le faltaría bosque para correr huyendo de mí.

_ Ya me gustaría a mí - bufó Rose enfadada mirándose las uñas -. No nos quitaremos a los chuchos de encima ni de coña.

_ Rosalie, ¿te molestaría mucho tener un poco más de tacto? - le riñó Edward señalándome, viendo la cara de mala leche que se me había quedado.

_ No me refería a Bella - dijo excusándose -. Ella es de la familia. Lo decía por Jacob "pulgoso" Black.

_ Está bien, da igual. Además, ya se han ido. En cuanto tenga una charlita con él, ya no va a dar más problemas - dije con una sonrisita maliciosa en los labios.

Mientras ya estaba haciendo planes mentalmente sobre la 'conversación amistosa' que iba a tener con Jake. Pero eso ya sería para el día siguiente. Estaba un poco cansada tras la guardia y toda esta charla desquiciante. Con tanto problema de por medio, estaba teniendo que concentrarme mucho para no entrar en fase de repente en mitad del salón.

De repente me di cuenta de un detalle. Mientras yo estaba dándole vueltas a la cabeza, los demás no habían estado ociosos. No sé a santo de qué venía, pero Emmett y Jazz habían comenzaron a reírse todavía más fuerte.

_ Y ahora, ¿qué les pasaba a estos? - dije ligeramente irritada.

_ Verás, Bella... - empezó a explicarme Carlisle, mirando un poco enfadado a sus hijos -. Al parecer Tanya y el resto de los Denali van a trasladarse a Forks en breve. Según parece lo de esa parejita no fue cosa de una sola noche.

_ ¡Estúpida Tanya! No podía buscarse otra cosa con la que liarse... - empezó a lloriquear Rosalie.

Vale, ahora sí que tenemos un problema. ¡Y uno muy gordo! ¿Los Denali aquí? ¡¿En Forks? No, por dios... Sería como tener a la vez a dos Emmetts y dos Rosalies, solo que peor aún. No me quedará más remedio que ver todo lo que haga la parejita infernal en Cinemascope y Dolby Surround desde el punto de vista del chico. ¡Era para volverse loca!

Esme no tardó en sacar a relucir todo su instinto maternal y fue hasta Rosalie para abrazarla y consolarla. ¡Yo sí que necesitaba consuelo! Ella no iba a tener que soporta tenerlos en su mente. Menos mal que Edward siempre estaba pendiente de mí, porque estaba a punto de desmoronarme.

El futuro se me plantaba muy negro si esos dos seguían haciendo de las suyas. La discreción no era lo suyo. Con Emmett y Rose siempre les quedaba el remedio de mandarlos de luna de miel si se ponían muy pesado, pero con estos dos no se podía hacer lo mismo.

_ A falta de hombres en el mundo, y tenéis que reconocer que mi prima ha probado a unos cuantos, tenía que ir a coger al chucho, a Don Pulgoso - siguió quejándose la rubia -. Y ¿por qué? Porque éste le ha durado más de un asalto. ¡Habrase visto! Debería buscarse a un tío macizo y transformarlo para que le haga compañía en las largas noches. Así le duraría un poquito más. Pero nooooooooo… ¡ella tenía que liarse con el sarnoso!

_ Cariño, relájate. No merece la pena que te pongas así - intentó calmarla Esme mientras le acariciaba el pelo suavemente.

_ ¡No puedo! - gritó Rose de nuevo poniéndome de los nervios -. Si tanto le gustan los animales que se compre un consolador y se lo pegue a un perrito de peluche. A este paso voy a tener que priorizar mis gastos y dejar de comprarme lencería para tener que comprar ambientador y antipulgas.

_ No, la lencería no - gimoteó Emmett, cortadas sus risas de repente -. Prefiero que lo cojas del presupuesto de zapatos. Ya no caben más en el armario central.

_ Ni se te ocurra volver a abrir el armario de los Manolos, hermanito - le amenazó Alice de muy mala hostia -, o haré picadillo de tu cosita. La ultima vez me rallaste las sandalias verdes de la temporada pasada.

_ Hija, sé que estás disgustada - dijo Esme a Rose muy seria, haciendo caso omiso de la discusión que se estaba fraguando en la otra esquina del salón -, pero como sigas usando la palabra chucho de esa manera me veré obligada a tomar medidas - dijo Esme muy seria -. Pondré un tarro en la cocina y tendrás que poner 100 pavos cada vez que uses una palabra despectiva para referirte a Jacob o a cualquier otro de la manada.

_ Deja de quejarte, hermanita. Tú no te vas a quedar ciega. Yo no voy a ver nada de nada - le respondió Alice sujetándose la cabeza mientras miraba al vacío.

_ ¡Genial! Ahora tendré que prescindir también de juguetitos - dijo con gesto abatido, mientras Emmett gimoteaba en el suelo aferrado a sus piernas -. ¿Y para que lo usarás, mamá?

_ Se lo daré a Alice para que se compre ropa. Eso claro si es que consigue dejar de quejarse por la falta de visiones - dijo Esme divertida -. Así matamos dos pájaros de un tiro.

Rosalie puso cara de incredulidad. Al parecer el lío entre Jacob y Tanya había causado un fuerte impacto en todos y no sólo en los lobos. Mi familia se estaba volviendo loca. Bueno, Carlisle mantenía la misma calma de siempre y Jasper se lo estaban pasando en grande, pero el resto parecía a punto de perder la cordura.

Alice dando saltitos por el aumento de su presupuesto, siempre que dejara de quejarse de no tener visiones. Rosalie aun traumatizada por tener que aguantar a otro

"chucho" de forma habitual

. Esme intentado controlar a una y consolar a la otra. Por su parte Carlisle intentaba en vano que sus hijos mantuvieran la compostura. Entre las risotadas de Jasper y los gimoteos de Emmett, la casa parecía un manicomio más que otra cosa.

_ Bella, anímate. Ya verás como todo saldrá bien - intentó consolarme Edward, mientras me abrazaba por la cintura.

_ ¿Cómo se ha podido complicar todo tanto en tan poco tiempo? Cuando nos fuimos a nuestro retiro romántico todo era perfecto. ¡Y ahora sólo hay caos! - me quejé -. Esto va a traer muchas consecuencias y no sé si serán buenas o malas.

_ Pero, cariño… ¿por qué estás tan cabreada realmente? Mira el lado positivo. Si están juntos no estarán tan cabreados de que no estemos con ellos - me respondió mi marido riéndose.

Ahora sí que no pude evitar reírme yo también. Visto desde ese punto no pintaba tan mal. Edward siempre sabía qué decir para animarme. Pensar que ahora Jacob no estaría tan pesadito por haber sido el rechazado era lo mejor que nos podía pasar. No más depre y reproches flotando en la mente de la manada.

_ Sí, ya lo sé. Esa parte me encanta - tuve que reconocer -. El hecho de no tenerlos pegados a nosotros todo el día lloriqueando y pidiéndonos que lo dejemos todo por ellos es genial. Pero también hay que ver la otra parte. Jacob es un crío todavía, por mucho que intente demostrar lo contrario. Su primera vez debería haber sido algo que pueda recordar con cariño, no un simple polvo en el bosque. ¿Te hubiera gustado que la nuestra fuera así? - le pregunté algo mosqueada.

_ No, mi amor. Pero cada uno es libre de decidir su vida - me explicó cogiéndome de los hombros, con una mirada profunda -. Tienes que respetar eso. Tanya será un súcubo, pero seguro que Jacob no lo pasó nada mal.

_ Esa no es la cuestión, Edward - le dije intentando plantar cara a sus ojos dorados -. No está bien lo que han hecho. Además, ¿Tanya? ¿Es que no hay chicas mejores en la reserva? O incluso en el pueblo. Pero no

…

Tiene que ir justo a por esa... esa vampira - iba a llamarla bruja o mala pécora, pero quizá eso ofendiera ligeramente a Edward.

_ Ajá - me dijo Edward poniendo cara de detective malo de cine negro -. Así que es por eso. Te molesta que nuestros dos antiguos pretendientes se hayan juntado. ¿Celosa de Tanya?

_ No, celosa no. Sólo enfadada - respondí -. Me dijo de todo cuando te elegí a ti antes que a él. Me lo hizo pasar muy mal por liarme con un vampiro y por querer ser uno en aquel momento. Y ahora va tan tranquilo y se lía con ella. Así que sí, estoy muy enfadada.

_ Vale, me ha quedado claro. No estás celosa - dijo Edward dándome la razón como a los locos, sin terminar de creerme.

_ Además, no creo que sea adecuado aprovecharse así de Jake - dije refunfuñando -. Leah piensa lo mismo.

_ ¿Ahora pensáis igual? Hace un par de meses no os podíais ni ver - dijo con tono pícaro.

_ Eres tonto - le dije con una mirada que debía ser de odio, pero solo me salió una mueca rara que le divirtió mucho -. Leah necesita todo mi apoyo. Lo está pasando mal viendo lo rápido que Jacob ha superado su desengaño amoroso. A ella todavía le cuesta aceptar lo de Sam. Sigue muy enamorada de él, aunque intenta disimular.

_ Espero que la manada sea igual de optimista ante la situación. Recuerda lo difícil que fue que aceptaran nuestra relación. ¡Y eso que estábamos imprimados! - dije recordando los días previos a la boda -. Piensa qué pasará sabiendo que no están imprimados. Los Ancianos se lo van a poner un poquito difícil.

_ Bueno, olvídate de todo eso. Ahora cuéntame que tal ha ido tu guardia - me preguntó cambiando drásticamente de tema -. ¿Te lo has pasado bien?

_ Ha sido como ver una peli porno, pero peor. ¡Mucho peor! - solté recordando todas las escenas que habían pasado por la cabeza de Leah.

De repente se hizo el silencio en el salón. Todos se habían quedado mirándome con cara de espanto. Incluso mis hermanos evitaron reírse ante la situación. Se enderezaron en sus sitios y me miraron con los ojos como platos.

_ Joer. Y yo que no quería hacer guardias - dijo Emm mirando a Jazz -. Bella, dile a Sam que me apunto a todas las guardias que hagan falta.

Rodé los ojos mientras el resto de la familia miraba con enfado a Emmett. A nadie más se le ocurriría hacer un trabajo para tener porno gratis las 24 horas. No sabía cómo lo aguantaba Rosalie. Aunque claro, para ella era más fácil. Estaba igual de obsesionada que él con el sexo. Eran tal para cual.

_ Será mejor que te expliques antes de que la imaginación de mi hermano se dispare aun más - me pidió Edward.

_ Es que por la mente común de la manada no dejaban de pasar imágenes de Jacob y Tanya haciéndolo. Fue repúgnate - les expliqué por encima, intentando no visualizar las imágenes. Vale, intento fallido. ¡Qué asco por dios! -. No sé si soportaré verlo en directo. Bastante malo ha sido ver los flashes de la escenita en la mente de Leah. Y eso que era sólo un recuerdo de los pensamientos de Jacob. No sé lo que pasará cuando me toque compartir una guardia con él.

_ Cariño, ¿por qué no subes a echar una cabezadita a mi habitación? Mientras tanto yo me voy a cazar con mis hermanos, ¿vale? Necesitas descansar y yo reponer fuerzas - dijo sonriéndome de tal manera que me temblaron las piernas de anticipación.

_ De acuerdo. Hasta luego, familia. Adiós, amor - dije despidiéndome de Edward con un prometedor beso.

Subí a su cuarto y me acomodé en la enorme cama de matrimonio, donde me sumí en un reparador sueño. Necesitaba reponer fuerzas para dar rienda suelta a todas esas ideas que se me habían venido a la cabeza tras ver la escenita de Jacob. Compartir esos pensamiento había hecho que deseara compartir con urgencia unos 'momentos de calidad' con mi recién estrenado maridito.

* * *

_**N/A:**__ Esperamos que os haya gustado este capítulo… Animaos a dejarnos vuestra opinión en un review... Recordad que los coments son el único pago de los escritores aficionados como nosotras_

_Muchas gracias a __**Alejandracullen21, BlackCullen, Dark kurogane, el angel de la muerte, isa-21, Jessica, mari, Patry Clan Meyer**__ y __**sandryttaa**__ por los reviews que nos vais dejando a lo largo de los capítulos... y nuestra bienvenida a los nuevos lectores... Os recuerdo que tanto __**Edward-Kirtash**__ como yo subimos otras historias por aquí, por si queréis pasaros a leerlas..._

_Os recuerdo que seguiré subiendo __**~Triunfo sobre Natura~**__ y el resto de la historia por aquí... Así que nos vemos el Sábado con el __**Capítulo 5**__**: "El peque en apuros" **__Besos a todos_


	27. 2x05 El peque en apuros

_**Disclaimer: **__Los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer... nosotras sólo jugamos con ellos con mucha ilusión y sin ánimo de lucro... nuestro único pago son vuestros comentarios_

_**Summary: **__Bella empieza a hacerse cargo de sus responsabilidades dentro de la manada, donde se encontrará con situaciones que no se espera… La adaptación entre ambos grupos, lobos y vampiros, se complica y Bella hace de intermediaria… __**Secuela de **_**~ Amor contra Natura ~**

_**Note:**__ Historia compartida con __**Edward-Kirtash**__… escribimos esta historia de forma conjunta… así que nos pertenece a las dos, aunque sea yo la que la suba por aquí_

_**Rating: ~ M ~ **__Esta historia contiene escenas de sexo explícito, así que estás avisado... si sigues leyendo es por tu propia decisión, luego no te vengas quejando..._

* * *

**~ Triunfo sobre Natura ~**

**{ Saga Natura 2 }**

**Capítulo 5****: El peque en apuros**

Después de una noche de pasión, me sentía completamente revitalizada y llena de energías. Me sentía como si en lugar de cansarme, se me hubieran cargado las pilas. Al final había sido Edward el que había pedido una tregua, para obligarme a dormir un par de horas. Pero por mí habríamos continuado el resto de la noche.

Corría por el bosque sintiendo la tierra húmeda bajo mis patas. Los árboles acariciaban mi pelaje con sus ramas. Era una sensación de lo más agradable sentir la naturaleza a través de mi forma lobuna con esta plenitud. Podía percibir cada uno de los sonidos del bosque, el canto de los pájaros, los pequeños roedores correteando por el suelo, el viento, el caer de la lluvia y su golpeteo contra el follaje.

Los Ancianos decían que, si nos concentrábamos muchísimo y sabíamos escuchar de verdad, podríamos llegar a oír el latido de la tierra y la respiración de los árboles. Los más jóvenes se burlaban de esa idea, pero a mí me parecía algo maravilloso que pudiéramos alcanzar tal grado de sintonía con la naturaleza. Si existía algo tan extraño como nosotros en la naturaleza, todo era posible.

Seguí avanzando sorteando troncos por caminos invisibles, mientras buscaba a mi compañero de ronda: Seth. No tardé en localizarlo. La verdad es que poder oír los pensamientos de los demás era muy útil en algunos casos. Cuando me concentré en sus pensamientos, escuché algo un tanto extraño:

"Pikachu evoluciona en Raichu. Vulpix evoluciona en Ninetals. Bulbasur evoluciona en Ivysaur. Charmander evoluciona en Charmeleon. Ponyta evoluciona en Rapidash." - decía Seth todo concentrado.

"¿Qué haces, Seth?" - le pregunté extrañada.

No tenía ni idea de lo que estaba diciendo. Menuda retahíla de nombres extraños que estaba soltando. El pobre estaba tan concentrado en su monologo interior que no me oyó. Ni siquiera se percató de mi presencia. Cuando llegué junto a él y me vio delante suyo se llevó tal susto que pegó un bote. Se dio contra la rama baja de un árbol cercano y como resultado el pobre árbol se fue a tomar puñetas.

"Jo, Bella. No me asustes" - me dijo con gesto dolorido.

Yo no pude evitar reírme. Aun con su cara de lobo se veía de lo más cómico. El árbol ya no tenía arreglo. A este paso no nos iba a quedar bosque que vigilar.

"Venga, peque. Tienes la cabeza muy dura como para que eso te haya dolido realmente." - dije entre risas. Él me miró con cara de pocos amigos -. "Vale, vale. Anda, vamos a dar una vuelta por el perímetro a ver que tal anda todo."

Reemprendimos la marcha a un paso "lento" para poder hacer la guardia en condiciones. Debíamos apreciar cualquier signo que evidenciará algo raro, pero todo parecía bastante tranquilo. Últimamente nos había venido muy bien la ayuda de los Cullen. Habíamos ampliado las zonas a vigilar, por lo que nuestra ruta de guardia era más entretenida que antes.

Aun así era muy monótono hacer la guardia un día sí y otro también por los mismos sitios. No había demasiadas novedades. Prueba de ello era que Seth seguía todavía con su lista de nombres raros. Espero que no fueran posibles nombres para sus hijos, sino tendrían un serio problema de adaptación en el instituto.

Procuré ignorarlo, pero el pasar tanto tiempo con mis cuñadas me estaba haciendo tremendamente curiosa. Todo lo malo se pega, que se le va a hacer. Así que no pude evitarlo y me lancé a ello.

"Seth, ¿me explicas que son todos esos nombres?" - le pregunté curiosa.

Me paré en mitad del camino, para que no pudiera evitarme. El pobre se detuvo a mi lado y me miró con cara de cordero degollado. Me sentía mal interrogándolo. Parecía como si le estuviera pidiendo algo muy cruel.

"Venga, dímelo" - le pedí suavemente.

"Pues…" - dijo aun algo remolón -. "Es que cuando estoy con la manada me gusta tener algo de intimidad con los pensamientos, así que le pedí a Alice que me diera algún consejo. Ella tiene bastante práctica en eso de proteger sus pensamientos, por aquello de tener a Edward de hermano. Me explicó que debía tener la mente ocupada en algo. Me explicó que ella repasaba los catálogos de moda, pero como yo de eso no entiendo pues pienso en las evoluciones de los Pokemon." - me explicó algo apurado.

Que tierno que es este chico. Se llevaba muy bien con mi familia y ellos lo tenían considerado como uno más. Era prácticamente parte de la familia. Esme lo malcriaba hasta el exceso y si le dejaran Alice se lo llevaría siempre de compras.

"Y, ¿cómo es que de repente te ha dado por ocultar pensamientos? ¿Tienes novia y no quieres que los otros se enteren?" - le pregunté divertida -. "¿O es que has suspendido algún examen?"

"No, que va. Para nada. Ni tengo novia ni he suspendido." - me respondió nervioso, muy nervioso -. "Lo que sucede es que... Bueno... Tengo ciertas dudas... Y no sé con quién tratarlas. Porque…" - continuó Seth cada vez más deprisa y más nervioso -. "Los mayores se ríen de mí en cuanto menciono esos temas. No me toman en serio, porque según ellos soy 'el peque'."

Vaya. Pobrecillo. Que lío mental que llevaba. Mi familia y yo lo habíamos apodado 'el peque' hacía mil y con ese apodo se había quedado. Pero para los de la manada no debería ser así, porque después de él habían venido otros novatos más jóvenes. Pobre Seth. Cuando estuviéramos de merienda les echaría la bronca a todos por marginar al pobre Seth. ¿Cómo pueden ser tan crueles? Si seguían con ese apodo era porque sabían que le daba rabia.

"Seth, no te enfades porque te llamen así. Sabes que es por el cariño que te tenemos todos. Ya sé que están Colin y Brady y son de tu edad y más novatos, pero tú eres muy especial para todos" - le expliqué intentando que se sintiera mejor -. "De todas maneras, ¿de qué tema no puedes hablar con ellos?"

Ahora sí que la habíamos liado. Si antes Seth estaba nervioso, ahora lo estaba aún más. No dejaba de revolverse en el sitio, evitando mirarme a los ojos. La respuesta se formó en su mente con una claridad pasmosa que me dejó aturdida:

"Sexo" - dijo simplemente, escondiendo la cabeza entre las patas.

Uff, debería habérmelo esperado. Y claro, como mujer casada se suponía que me había vuelto una entendida en el tema. No es que no fuera una alumna aventajada y con mucha práctica, sino que seguía sin gustarme hablar de estos temas. Pero si había que hacerlo, se hacía y punto. Era lo mínimo.

"A ver, cuéntame tus dudas y yo intentaré solventártelas. Y sin reírme de ti, te lo prometo." - dije levantando la pata, intentando imitar a los que juran en los juicios.

"Es que... No sé si debo. Me da palo hablarlo con una chica, aunque seas tú." - dijo casi temblando del nerviosismo y mirando al suelo muy avergonzado -. "Lo siento, Bella. Ya sé que estás casada y que seguramente eres una autoridad en la materia, pero no debería habértelo mencionado. Es un tema muy... especial."

"No, no. Tranquilo, Seth" - le respondí lentamente -. "No es ningún problema, creo que podré ayudarte. Y si no puedo, seguro que a Emmett no le importa echarte una mano." - añadí.

Pero no debería haber mencionado a mi cuñado. En cuanto oyó su nombre, el pobre puso cara de espanto ante la idea de hablar de eso con Emm. No sé si había sido peor el remedio que la enfermedad. Igual hablar con él era demasiada información para el pobre lobito.

La facilidad con que Emmett hablaba siempre de sexo era legendaria incluso entre los lobos y más con Seth, que siempre estaba en casa de los Cullen. Había que estar siempre dándole codazos a mi cuñado para que se cortara un poco cada vez que el peque aparecía a probar las delicias de Esme.

"O podemos pedírselo también a Jasper o Edward. Y Carlisle es médico. Seguro que con él no te da tanto apuro hablar." - le sugerí, cosa que lo dejo más tranquilo.

"Vale. Está bien" - me dijo antes de coger una gran bocanada de aire -. "Bueno, la cosa es la siguiente: Cuando un chico y una chica están manteniendo relaciones, ¿a vosotras os gusta que os hablen?" - me preguntó.

"Claro, hace más intima la relación. Así es más profunda emocionalmente si te están diciendo cosas bonitas." - le respondí.

No pude evitar recordar todo lo que me decía Edward cuando estaba conmigo. Las declaraciones mutuas de amor que nos dedicamos durante todas las noches. Menos mal que Seth no podía leerme la mente, porque las escenas eran de mi cabeza eran de lo más explícitas.

"Yo creo que es recomendable. Lo hace más agradable y estimulante. Además, siempre dicen que a las mujeres se les conquista por el oído." - le aclaré.

"Entonces, ¿os gusta que os digan cosas?" - repitió con gesto raro.

Yo asentí con la cabeza. Estuvo un rato en silencio, repasando lo que yo le había dicho. Al parecer algo en su cabeza pareció aclararse.

"¡OK! Gracias, Bella. Así que cuando esté con la chica en cuestión tengo que decirle cosas como: 'Te la voy a meter hasta el fondo'; 'Te voy a partir en dos a polvos'; 'Vas a suplicarme que pare'... Algo así, ¿no?" - me preguntó tan tranquilo -. "¿Estás bien, Bella?" - me preguntó preocupado.

En su mente pude ver por qué me preguntaba eso. La imagen que ofrecía era verdaderamente cómica. Me había quedado con la boca abierta y los ojos como platos. Si no me hubiera quedado paralizada, estaría riéndome de mí misma.

Y yo que creía que Seth era un chico casto y puritano. ¿De dónde había sacado esas ideas? No es normal que un chico de su edad cuente con semejante repertorio de burradas sexuales. Normalmente no andaba rondando mientras Emmett y Rosalie se lo estaban montando a lo bestias.

"Seth, no deberías basar tus frases para ligar con una chica en ideas sacadas de una peli porno." - le dije seriamente, algo asustada -. "Así lo único que conseguirás es espantarla. Tienes que decirle cosas bonitas. Cosas románticas."

"Bella, no lo he sacado de ninguna película para adultos." - me dijo asustado de que pensará así de él -. "En mi casa sólo hay una tele y si mi madre me pilla viendo eso me mata y luego mi hermana me remata. Y en mi habitación sería imposible esconder material de ese tipo. Además, soy menor y no puedo comprar nada de eso aunque quisiera, que tampoco quiero." - soltó de golpe muy alterado. La verdad es que no le pegaba ver esas cosas.

"Entonces, ¿de dónde lo has sacado entonces?" - le pregunté confusa.

"De una fuente muy fiable, que siempre me ha dado buenos consejos. Nunca he tenido problemas siguiendo sus recomendaciones." - me explicó intranquilo.

Vale, creo que empezaba a hacerme una idea de lo que había pasado. Esto cada vez se estaba poniendo peor.

"Vale, entonces… ¿Quién es ese modelo a seguir? ¿Nacho Vidal?" - le pregunté un poco enojada. Él se extrañó ante el nombre que había mencionado -. "Olvídalo, no he dicho nada. Venga, dime. ¿De quién has aprendido eso?" - le pregunté como si fuera su madre.

"Pues... de Jacob." - dijo muy despacio, renuente.

Parecía un poco preocupado por cómo pudiera tomármelo. Me abrió su mente completamente para enseñarme una 'maravillosa' secuencia inédita para mí hasta ahora. En ella salían Jacob y Tanya en una de sus fiestas particulares. A estas alturas me resultaba hasta fácil reconocer una de sus escenitas.

"¡PERO SERÁ IDIOTA EL ANIMAL ÉSTE!" - no pude evitar gritar-. "¡Será bruto! Cuando lo pille, lo mato. Una cosa es que se vanaglorie de eso con los chicos mayores, pero con los pequeños también... ¡Es horrible!"

Empecé a dar vueltas en círculos, bajo la atenta y asustada mirada de Seth. Era increíble que Jacob se hubiera dedicado a hacer eso. Lo consideraba algo más responsable, pero está claro que me había equivocado.

"¿Jacob se dedica a enseñaros semejantes cosas a Collin, Brady y a ti?" - le pregunté algo preocupada. Él simplemente asintió -. "¡Es increíble! No tiene medida de la decencia. ¡Inútil descerebrado!"

"Es que... Los chicos nunca hablan de esas cosas delante de nosotros. Y bueno… como no tenemos hermanos mayores a los que espiar, no entendemos mucho del tema." - me explicó Seth algo triste -. "Y de pronto nos encontramos con todas estas escenas en la cabeza. Ninguno de nosotros sabe cómo interpretarlas. Y si insinuamos algo delante de los mayores o se ríen de nosotros o sueltan un bufido. Ellos también están hartos del tema."

"Lo dicho: ¡este tío no sabe contenerse!" - solté furiosa. No era normal que mi primito y los demás tuvieran que aguantar estas cosas.

"Bella, ¿no irás a matar a Jacob de verdad, no?" - me preguntó muy asustado. Jacob era su ídolo y temía por él a pesar de todo lo que había hecho -. "Por favor, no le hagas daño. Yo no quería meterlo en problemas. Es sólo que no confiaba en nadie más que en ti, prima." - me pidió con ojos suplicantes.

"No, tranquilo. No lo mataré. Simplemente me juntaré con Leah y Emily y le vamos a dar tal paliza que no va a volver a echar un polvo en lo que le queda de vida." - le dije. Eso pareció divertirle.

"Gracias, Bella. ¿Seguimos con la guardia?" - preguntó feliz. Parecía ilusionado ante la posibilidad de salir de aquella conversación.

"Está bien. Pero prométeme que no harás nada de lo que has visto en la mente de Jacob. Y dile a Collin y Brady que tampoco lo intenten, por favor." - le hice prometer, cosa que hizo encantado -. "Luego iré a hablar con Sam para que ponga un poco de orden en todo este caos. Las cosas no pueden seguir así."

* * *

_**N/A:**__ Esperamos que os haya gustado este capítulo… Animaos a dejarnos vuestra opinión en un review... Recordad que los coments son el único pago de los escritores aficionados como nosotras_

_Muchas gracias a __**Alejandracullen21, alice-bell1124, BlackCullen, Dark kurogane, el angel de la muerte, isa-21, Jessica, mari, Patry Clan Meyer**__ y __**sandryttaa **__por los reviews que nos vais dejando a lo largo de los capítulos... ^^ sois nuestra gran alegría día a día... y damos nuestra bienvenida a los nuevos lectores que se van uniendo, que también contais... ;)_

_En respuesta a un review: En esta historia no habrá ninguna Nessie... Estoy escribiendo otra historia sobre ella y me liaría demasiado... así que mi compi y yo decidimos que ella no aparecería._

_Os recuerdo que tanto __**Edward-Kirtash **__como yo subimos otras historias por aquí, por si queréis pasaros... __Nos vemos el próximo Martes con el __**Capítulo 6**__**: "Consultorio Cullen" **__Besos a todos_


	28. 2x06 Consultorio Cullen

_**Disclaimer: **__Los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer... nosotras sólo jugamos con ellos con mucha ilusión y sin ánimo de lucro... nuestro único pago son vuestros comentarios_

_**Summary: **__Bella empieza a hacerse cargo de sus responsabilidades dentro de la manada, donde se encontrará con situaciones que no se espera… La adaptación entre ambos grupos, lobos y vampiros, se complica y Bella hace de intermediaria… __**Secuela de **_**~ Amor contra Natura ~**

_**Note:**__ Historia compartida con __**Edward-Kirtash**__… escribimos esta historia de forma conjunta… así que nos pertenece a las dos, aunque sea yo la que la suba por aquí_

_**Rating: ~ M ~ **__Esta historia contiene escenas de sexo explícito, así que estás avisado... si sigues leyendo es por tu propia decisión, luego no te vengas quejando..._

* * *

**~ Triunfo sobre Natura ~**

**{ Saga Natura 2 }**

**Capítulo 6****: Consultorio Cullen**

El resto de la guardia con Seth fue bastante tranquila. Yo me perdí en mis propios pensamientos, mientras de fondo tenía el sonsonete de la evolución de todos los pokemon, cortesía de mi primito Seth. Como tuviera muchas guardias con él acabaría aprendiéndomelos de memoria.

Paul y Quil vinieron sobre el mediodía para sustituirnos y nosotros fuimos a la mansión Cullen para comer un poco. Estábamos agotados después de una dura jornada de trabajo para la manada. Invité a Seth a comer, porque no me apetecía hacerlo sola mientras mis vampiros me miraban. Además, así podría hablar con los hombres de la casa de sus dudas eróticas.

Todos recibieron a Seth con entusiasmo. Hacía mucho que no le veían y a todos les caía genial. Esme disfrutaba sobremanera, porque con él podía satisfacer su instinto maternal. Sus "hijos" ya eran mayores y no se dejaban hacer tantas carantoñas. No tardó en encerrarse en la cocina para prepararnos una suculenta comida a los dos.

Mientras Esme cocinaba pensé que podríamos tener la charla que tanto preocupaba a mi primito y que tanto necesitaba. No podía permitir que siguiera con esas ideas sobre el sexo en la cabeza. Él intento librarse queriendo ayudar en la cocina, pero lo cogí por el cuello y lo obligué a sentarse en uno de los sofás.

_ Chicos, necesitamos ayuda - les dije a mis queridos hermanos -. Seth tiene ciertas dudas y me parecéis los más indicados para solventárselas.

_ Dispara, chaval. Nosotros podemos con todo - le contestó Emmett muy seguro de si mismo -. ¿De que va el tema?

_ Pues... de sexo - dijo titubeando y mirándose las manos.

Creo que estaba todavía más rojo que cuando habló conmigo. Si seguía cogiendo ese color se iba a convertir en un autentico piel roja. Jasper lo miraba intensamente y pude notar como una ola de tranquilidad flotaba por toda la habitación. Necesitaríamos de toda su ayuda para poder hablar del tema.

_ ¿Sexo? ¿No eres un poco joven para eso, peque? - le preguntó Rose divertida, quitándole importancia.

_ El enano se nos esta haciendo mayor - dijo Emmett "emocionado", abrazándose a Rose como si se tratara de su hijo.

_ Eso dicen los demás chicos de la manada, pero últimamente han pasado muchas cosas - dijo Seth sin querer entrar en detalles.

Tenía una cara que daba miedo y puede que incluso hubiera un poco de asco en su expresión. Probablemente estaría recordando alguna de las escenas que le habían traumatizado. ¡Qué alegría no estar en forma de lobos! No me apetecía revivirlas ahora mismo. Ya había tenido suficiente durante la larga guardia.

_ Por Dios, Seth. No pienses en esas cosas... o nos harás vomitar - dijo Edward con cara de asco.

Edward debía estar recibiendo una buena ración de sexo prematrimonial al parecer. Pensar en el tema había hecho resucitar los recuerdos de mi primito y los debía estar reviviendo en toda su intensidad. Había algunas que me escandalizaban hasta a mí. ¡Ya le valía a Tanya! Mira que tratar así a mi amigo menor de edad.

Sin poder evitarlo empecé a recordar algunas de las escenitas más curiosas entre esos dos: Tanya sujetándose a sus caderas con las piernas mientras Jacob la sujetaba contra un árbol, que quedó echo astillas en un segundo; él comiéndoselo todo a Tanya hasta hacerla gritar de placer; ella trabajándole para volver a tenerlo listo, arrancándole gemidos guturales; Jacob embistiendo dentro de ella sobre una roca, con sus piernas sobre los hombros…

De repente noté cómo el pequeño gran Eddy se hacía notar contra mi cadera. ¡Lo que me faltaba para terminar de encenderme! Mi marido se estaba emocionando demasiado viendo las escenitas en la mente de Seth. Eso fue lo único que logró sacarme de mi ensimismamiento. Esas escenas eróticas eran de lo más hipnotizantes. Revivir esas sensaciones era embriagador, pero teníamos que concentrarnos si quería ayudar a mi primo.

_ Seth, no traumatices a mi marido con más imágenes de eso dos montándoselo, por favor - le pedí -. Mejor vuelve a tu distracción.

Mi primo puso cara de concentración, haciendo sus listas mentales. El truquito de Alice había resultado ser de lo más efectivo durante la guardia. Esperaba que eso salvara a Edward de tener un gran problema entre manos. Más me valía ponerme más cerca de él para tapar la evidencia. No quería que su hermano se ensañara con él. Seth necesitaba nuestra ayuda.

Aunque todo tenía sus compensaciones, ahora no era momento de escaparnos escaleras arriba. Ya lo pillaría a la noche y me quitaría ese picorcillo que se me había puesto con tanto porno en la mente. De seguir así mucho más tiempo, no sabía dónde íbamos a acabar. Poco después se relajó la expresión de mi marido.

_ Uff… ¿en serio se cargaron la roca? - preguntó Edward incrédulo.

_ ¡Seth, a lo tuyo! - le exigí.

_ Vale, los pokémon molan más - añadió Edward un momento después, ya más relajado -. Visto el problema, creo que vamos a necesitar a Carlisle. Y por cierto, Emmett, procura no hablar demasiado que pondrás al chaval peor de lo que ya está. ¡CARLISLE!

Emmett puso cara de fastidio y se cruzó de brazos enfurruñado ante la prohibición de hablar. Para algo en lo que era experto no le iban a dejar meter baza. La verdad es que así me quedaba más tranquila. Mi cuñado era un experto en la materia, pero no tenía medida.

Fácilmente podía empeorar la situación en lugar de ayudar a aclararle las cosas a mi primo. Me daba pena por él, pero Edward tenía razón. El problema de Seth era haber visto demasiado sexo salvaje muy explicito, siendo tan inocentón como era. Los consejos y la experiencia de Emmett podrían empeorar las cosas antes que ayudar.

Era más parecido a Jacob de lo que me gustaría reconocer. Más que nada por lo infantil que podía ser a veces con ciertos temas. No tenía arreglo ninguno de los dos. De vez en cuando me entraban ganas de darles collejas a ambos.

_ Hola, Seth. ¿Cuál es el problema, Edward? - le preguntó mi suegro muy sonriente.

Pobre, se le iba a acabar la felicidad en un segundo. Por mucho que tuviera casi 400 años, había cosas que le seguía costando tratar. Cualquiera se pensaría que siendo médico debería tener más experiencia, pero no. Si fuera humano, estaría totalmente sonrojado cada vez que se mencionara el sexo.

_ Bueno, el peque ha tenido unas visiones muy reveladoras de escenas de sexo salvaje entre Jacob y Tanya - le explicó Emmett de sopetón.

_ Se nos ha ocurrido que eres el menos influenciado por las tendencias sexuales modernas - dijo Rose con malicia -. Como eres más del amor casto y puro del siglo XVII, te consideramos por lo tanto el más indicado para aconsejarle.

Parecía que a Carlisle estaba a punto de darle un patatús. Menuda encerrona le habían hecho al pobre hombre. Eso era pillarlo a traición y lo demás son tonterías. Por el rabillo del ojo observé a Jasper, que parecía estar haciendo horas extra. Su mirada se alternaba entre Seth y Carlisle y parecía muy concentrado.

_ Anda, calla. Aquí los únicos depravados sois vosotros. No paráis de hacer cosas raras a la mínima oportunidad - dijo Jasper con cara rara.

A saber lo que hacían esos dos en sus ratos libres. Prefería no saberlo. Mi marido se reía de su padre por lo bajini. Debería darle vergüenza. Mira que ponerlo en este compromiso a sabiendas de que lo iba a pasar mal. En el fondo mi suegro estaba chapado a la antigua. El sexo no era uno de sus temas de debate preferidos.

_ Si queremos un poco de normalidad tenemos que mandarlos de luna de miel - le explicó Alice a Seth, imitando los gestos de su maridito.

Rosalie la miró con el ceño fruncido y cara de pocos amigos. No le gustaba que le recordaran ese tema. Eso de que su familia quisiera librarse de ellos de vez en cuando le tocaba una fibra sensible. Aunque disfrutaban de esos viajes, parece que en el fondo no le gusta el por qué de los mismos. Eso no me lo esperaba de ella.

Con todo este jaleo, casi nos habíamos olvidado de Carlisle. El pobre permanecía de pie, completamente estático en medio del salón. Estaba inmóvil como sólo un vampiro podía estar. Tenía cara de espanto y juraría que estaba más blanco de lo normal, si eso era posible. Al adoptar a chicos ya educados en estos temas se había librado de la típica charla padre e hijo sobre cómo se hacen los hijos.

Y de repente se encontraba en esta situación. Seth y yo lo mirábamos muy divertidos, tapándonos la cara con la mano para que no nos viera sonreír. Edward pareció prestar más atención a los pensamientos de Seth y de su padre y no tardó en intervenir. Ya estaba bien de abochornar al pobre hombre y volver al tema que nos había traído aquí.

_ Bueno, papá. ¿Algo que decir? - le preguntó intentando mantener la compostura.

_ Yo... eh... esto... - empezó a decir. Nunca lo había visto tan nervioso -. Me llaman al busca del hospital -. dijo Carlisle atropellándose con las palabras.

Cogió algo de su bolsillo, mostrándoselo a todos como excusa mientras salía a la carrera por la puerta. En menos de un segundo estaba fuera de la casa sin coger abrigo ni nada. Todos nos quedamos callados sin saber que decir.

_ Eso era la cartera, ¿verdad? - preguntó Edward a nadie en particular.

_ Tiene que aprender a mentir mejor... - le respondió Jasper negando con la cabeza -. Da vergüenza ajena.

_ Bueno, ya sabemos por qué ha adoptado a los hijos - dijo Emmett muy serio.

Todos nos giramos para ver que genialidad se le ocurría. Viniendo de Emmett podía tratarse de cualquier burrada. Mi cuñado era bastante monotema, pero estaba claro que la vida a su lado nunca sería aburrida. Tenía cada ocurrencia que tiraba de espaldas de la risa, siempre que no se ensañara contigo, claro está.

_ No ha tenido hijos porque no sabe cómo hacerlos - terminó de explicar como si fuera algo más que evidente.

Rosalie rodó los ojos y le soltó un capón. Todos nos pusimos a reír como descosidos, mientras Emmett se frotaba la cabeza dolorido. Se había ganado la colleja de lejos. Menos mal que se la había soltado su mujercita, porque los demás habrían recibido un aviso de la rubia por meterse con su hombre.

_ Creo que será mejor que vayamos a ayudar a Esme. No creo que nuestras experiencias personales sirvan de consejo para el chiquitín - dijo mi cuñadita agarrando a su marido de la oreja y arrastrándolo hasta la cocina.

_ ¡Jo, que no soy 'el chiquitín'! - dijo poniéndose de morros -. Que sepáis que soy el más alto de mi clase.

_ Bueno, vale. Será mejor que comencemos ya con las clases de sexualidad. Tengo planes para luego - dijo Jasper tranquilizando el ambiente -. Lo primero que necesitas hacer es olvidar toooooooodo lo que hayas visto entre Jacob y Tanya. No son el mejor ejemplo de seducción.

_ ¡Cierto! En esos dos se han juntado el hambre con las ganas de comer - dijo Alice exasperada, cogiendo una revista de moda que había sobre la mesa.

_ A las chicas les gusta que les digan cosas bonitas, al menos a la mayoría - le contó Edward -. Léeles poesías o mírate alguna película romántica para inspirarte.

_ Cierto, si sólo quieres un polvo pues no importa mucho lo que hagas. Pero si la chica de verdad te importa tienes que tratarla con cariño y respeto, como si fuera una princesa - dijo Jasper mirando con ojitos tiernos a Alice.

Ella dejó la revista olvidada ante esa mirada. Le devolvió una brillante sonrisa que quitaba el aliento. Menudo par de tortolitos estaban hechos. Si Emmett y Rosalie eran la mejor descripción de la sexualidad desbocada, estos dos lo eran de la dulce pasión. Su sexualidad era más comedida, pero no por ello menos intensa.

_ Y si puedes hacerle regalos bonitos también ayuda - intenté ayudar yo -. Un ramo de rosas agrada a cualquiera chica. Y los detalles personales siempre son una buena opción.

_ Déjate de rosas, Bella - dijo Alice mirándome incrédula -. Lo que tienes que regalar es un buen pedrusco, collares, pendientes, pulseras...

_ ¡Y cuánto más caro mejor! - gritó Rose desde la cocina.

_ No les hagas caso, Seth. Si la chica te quiere le dará igual que le regales un anillo de diamantes o un collar tallado a mano por ti - le dijo Edward para calmarle -. ¿Verdad, Bella? - añadió sonriéndome con ternura.

_ Y ya que estamos hablando del tema... ¿Es tan asqueroso como parece? - preguntó Seth haciendo gestos raros -. A Jacob parecía gustarle bastante, pero es que lo que vi era muy raro.

_ A ver, 'el tema' en general mola bastante - le confesó Jasper guiñándole un ojo -. Pero esos dos seguro que se las han apañado para hacer las posturas más escalofriantes del Kamasutra - terminó con un escalofrío.

_ Jasper, te aseguro que eso que hacían Tanya y Jake no eran posturas de yoga - dijo Seth con cara extrañada.

Todos nos quedamos mirándole extrañados, menos Edward que se reía con la cabeza escondida tras mis cabellos. ¿A qué venía lo del yoga ahora? Me giré a mirar a Edward, buscando una explicación a las palabras de Seth.

_ Chaval, el Kamasutra no son posturas de yoga. Son posturas para hacer el sexo - le explicó Edward divertido.

El pobre Seth se quedó blanco mientras los demás rompíamos a reír. Era inevitable. La cara del peque era demasiado graciosa como para poder contenerse.

_ Ahora entiendo que a Quil y Embry les interesara tanto ese libro - dijo con un hilo de voz cuando se repuso de la sorpresa.

_ Chico, los de tu manada son todos unos salidos. ¡Están peor que Emmett! - dijo Alice con cara de espanto -. Y eso ya es decir. ¿Sam también es así? Lo digo porque a él se le ve un chico serio.

_ Puaj… ¡Qué asco! - dijo Seth poniendo unos gestos muy graciosos -. Eso si que no lo voy a investigar. Emily es mi prima. Sería raro ver esas cosas de ella. Con lo de Jacob y Tanya tengo más que suficiente. Además, Sam tiene mucho cuidado de no pensar en Emily cuando está como lobo.

_ Tú lo que tienes que hacer es lo que te decimos nosotros, muchacho - le dijo Edward -. Amor, cariño, respeto y poesías.

_ Y regalos bonitos - añadió Alice -. Yo te ayudo si quieres consejo sobre qué regalar.

Nosotros rodamos los ojos ante la actitud de Alice. Esta chica siempre pensando en lo mismo… Si no tenía una excusa para ir de tiendas, se la inventaba.

_ Bueno, se acabó la charla de sexo. Ya es hora de comer, que seguro que estáis hambrientos después de hacer guardia - dijo Esme apareciendo con unas bebidas.

Emmett y Rose venían tras ella con dos platos gigantes con patatas, hamburguesas y ensalada. Se me estaba haciendo la boca agua sólo de olerlo. De repente mi estómago rugió, haciéndose notar. Mi primito y yo nos lanzamos como fieras sobre la comida. Estábamos hambrientos.

Las guardias siempre nos dejaban bajo mínimos. Tanta carrera arriba y abajo consumía muchas calorías. Además, no había terminado de adaptarme a comer en forma de loba. Eso de comer carne cruda no era lo mío. Prefería los deliciosos manjares que preparaba mi suegra.

Mi familia de vampiros se limitaba a mirarnos con la boca abierta. Creo que ni en 50 años se acostumbrarían a verme comer de esa forma. Cuando se les pasó la impresión comenzaron a hablar sobre el tiempo y otras trivialidades. Lo que fuera con tal de sacar algún tema de conversación que los distrajera del banquete que nos estábamos dando.

Terminé de comer rápidamente y me dejé al enano entretenido con los Cullen. Aproveché que todos estaban distraídos para acercarme a ver a Sam. Teníamos una conversación pendiente sobre Jacob que no podía esperar más.

* * *

_**N/A: **__Esperamos que os haya gustado este capítulo... Animaos a dejarnos vuestra opinión en un review... Recordad que los coments son el único pago de los escritores aficionados como nosotras_

_Muchas gracias a __**Alejandracullen21, alice-bella1124, BlackCullen, Dark kurogane, el angel de la muerte, isa-21, Jessica, mari, Patry Clan Meyer**__ y __**sandryttaa **__por los reviews que nos vais dejando a lo largo de los capítulos... y nuestra bienvenida a los nuevos lectores..._

_Os recuerdo que tanto __**Edward-Kirtash **__como yo subimos otras historias por aquí, por si queréis pasaros... __Nos vemos el Jueves con el __**Capítulo 7**__**: "¡Devuélveme mi sartén!" **__Besos a todos_


	29. 2x07 ¡Devuelveme mi sartén!

_**Disclaimer: **__Los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer... nosotras sólo jugamos con ellos con mucha ilusión y sin ánimo de lucro... nuestro único pago son vuestros comentarios_

_**Summary: **__Bella empieza a hacerse cargo de sus responsabilidades dentro de la manada, donde se encontrará con situaciones que no se espera… La adaptación entre ambos grupos, lobos y vampiros, se complica y Bella hace de intermediaria… __**Secuela de **_**~ Amor contra Natura ~**

_**Note:**__ Historia compartida con __**Edward-Kirtash**__… escribimos esta historia de forma conjunta… así que nos pertenece a las dos, aunque sea yo la que la suba por aquí_

_**Rating: ~ M ~ **__Esta historia contiene escenas de sexo explícito, así que estás avisado... si sigues leyendo es por tu propia decisión, luego no te vengas quejando..._

* * *

**~ Triunfo sobre Natura ~**

**{ Saga Natura 2 }**

**Capítulo 7****: ¡Devuélveme mi sartén!**

Durante mi paseo hasta la casa de Emily escuché de fondo las voces de mis compañeros. Paul y Quill charlaban animadamente sobre el último partido de béisbol. A estos dos les apasionaba el deporte, todo tipo de deportes. Si tenía que ver con hombres cargados de testosterona corriendo por un campo detrás de una pelota, les molaba.

Seguro que harían buenas migas con Emmett y Jazz. Miedito me daban. Forks ya podía ponerse a temblar si los chicos Cullen y los de la manada se juntaban a ver un partido. Seguro que a alguien se le ocurre la brillante idea, pero no iba a ser yo la tonta en proponerlo. A saber cómo acababa todo.

Al llegar cerca de la pequeña cabaña me paré a tomar aire y volverme humana. El lugar siempre me recordaba a un cuento de hadas, con esa casita casi escondida entre los árboles. Daba la impresión de que en cualquier momento aparecería una princesita o la mismísima Caperucita Roja. Aunque lo único que podría aparecer por aquí era un lobo feroz. Afortunadamente en su tripa sólo habría magdalenas o alguna otra de las delicatessen de Emily y no una niña con caperuza.

Respiré hondo, controlé mi enfado y me acerqué a la casa. Llamé a la puerta con suavidad, intentando no alterarme los nervios o me transformaría en loba allí mismo. Quería estar tranquila para hablar del tema cara a cara con Sam. La comunicación en la mente de la manada era genial, pero no para esto. Quería que se diera cuenta de lo serio que era el tema y que nadie más nos oyera hablar. Más adelante ya llegaría el momento de hablarlo con los demás y tomar medidas.

Ahora necesita relajarme lo más que pudiera y controlar mis estados de humor. Desde que me había convertido en loba me alteraba con facilidad, un derivado de la sangre caliente. Tres voces me invitaron a pasar. Reconocí las voces. Esto se iba a poner interesante. Era algo que no esperaba para nada, pero casi que así era mejor. Dentro estaban Sam, Emily y Jacob sentados a la mesa, mientras tomaban unos zumos.

_ Hola, Bella. Cuánto tiempo sin verte - me saludó Emily cariñosamente -. Ven. Siéntate con nosotros y sírvete un zumo de piña. Están muy buenos.

_ Hola, Emily. Sam. Ninfómano salido - dije mirando fijamente a Jacob.

"Bella, respira. Relájate. Cuenta hasta 5. Vale, no funciona. Cuenta hasta 20." Me quedé ahí plantada mientras todos me miraban con la boca abierta. Parece que Sam no estaba al tanto de todas las trastadas que había estado haciendo Jake. "A ver, probemos con otra táctica. No mires a Jake, mejor mira a Sam." Vale, mejor.

_ Tengo que hablar de un tema importante contigo, Sam - le dije.

_ A ver, primita. Ven siéntate aquí y cálmate - me dijo Emily acercándome al sofá -. Espera ahí mientras voy a buscarte un vaso.

Emily se fue hacia la cocina dejándome a cargo de Sam, que se sentó a mi lado. Jacob ni se movió de la mesa. Por la cara de culpabilidad que estaba poniendo, seguro que algo se olía. Esta conversación iba a ser aun más interesante con él delante. A ver qué le respondía al jefe de la manada de sus fanfarroneos.

_ ¿Qué problema tienes con Jacob, Bella? - me preguntó Sam con serenidad.

Se le daba genial ser el jefe, pero este tema había escapado a su radar. Los peques se lo habían montado bien para ocultarle sus preocupaciones por el tema. No sabía cómo no había notado que algo no andaba bien en la manada.

_ Jacob no ha parado de mostrar sus escenas íntimas a toda la manada - le increpé -. No me parece una actitud normal. Es bastante asqueroso tener que estar viendo una peli porno durante todas las guardias.

_ Relájate, Bella. Es normal que los chicos presuman de sus conquistas amorosas y más a estas edades - me explicó Emily -. Tienen la boca más grande que un buzón de correos. ¿Verdad, Jacob?

Emily había vuelto con un vaso de agua muy fría para mí. Me vino genial, pero su aportación a esta discusión no ayudaba en nada. Encima se reía de Jacob, tomándose el tema a broma, mientras él lo miraba enfurruñado. No le gustaba que se rieran de él. Pero para mí no tenía gracia, ninguna en absoluto.

_ Si a mí me parece normal que alardee de haberse liado con una vampira con los mayores -le dije muy seria -. Pero lo que no veo tan normal es que lo haga con Seth, Collin y Brady. Los peques no deberían tener tanto porno metido en la cabeza. Eso me parece demasiado.

Emily se quedó mirándome con la boca abierta. Por su parte Sam se quedó allí sentado, mirándose fijamente los pies sin encarar mi mirada enfurecida. Vaya, esto era nuevo. Al parecer él sí que tenía alguna idea de lo que yo le estaba hablando. Increíble, todos los hombres son iguales.

Por el momento me olvidé del enfurruñamiento de Jacob. Aparté a un lado de mi mente la parálisis temporal de Emily y me centré en el jefe. Al fin y al cabo era el único que podía ponerle remedio al asunto. A ver cómo lo arreglábamos.

_ Tienes razón, Bella... No había pensado en cómo podía afectarles a ellos - admitió Sam a regañadientes -. Tendremos que intentar parar esto de alguna manera. Pero ya sabes que la mente de los miembros de la manada no tiene barreras. Es muy difícil controlar los pensamientos, aunque Dios sabe que yo lo intento con todas mis fuerzas - me explicó apesadumbrado, mirando de reojo a Emily -. Si tú tienes alguna idea para poner fin a esto... - dijo derrotado por la situación.

Nos quedamos sentados, concentrados en buscar alguna solución a nuestro problema, con la mirada perdida en la pared del fondo. Entonces Emily se acercó hacia Jake con una mirada que daba miedo. Llevaba algo en la mano. ¿Qué era? ¿Una sartén? Pero, ¿qué estaba haciendo?

Emily agarró bien fuerte la sartén por el mango con las dos manos como si fuera un bate... y entonces golpeó con fuerza a Jacob en toda la cabeza. El pobre chico casi salió volando de su silla, para acabar dándose de morros contra la mesa.

Guau, no sabía que Emily tuviera tanta fuerza. La cara de Jake era todo un poema. Me los quedé mirando con incredulidad. Esto sí que no me lo esperaba. De repente Sam y yo nos pusimos a reír como locos, ante el desconcierto de Jake.

_ Auch - se quejó Jacob -. ¿Por qué has hecho eso, Emily? - le preguntó confuso.

_ Eso te pasa por pervertir a mi primito - le dijo seriamente enfadada -. Mantén tus conquistas sexuales bien lejos de la mente de los pequeños. Y más te vale que en forma humana controles también esa boquita o te arrearé en los morros y no podrás volver a besar a esa vampira en algún tiempo.

_ Emily, mi amor, relájate. No es bueno que te estreses de esa forma - intentó calmarla Sam, cogiéndole la sartén de las manos.

_ ¡Devuélveme mi sartén! - dijo recuperándola con un manotazo -. Y tú… ¡o arreglas esto o lo haré yo! - exigió a su prometido, apuntándole peligrosamente con la sartén.

Los tres nos quedamos mirándola alucinados, mientras Emily desaparecía tranquilamente por la puerta de la cocina. Estábamos tan callados y serios que parecía antinatural. Semejante exhibición de mal humor era inusitado en mi prima. Sabía que tenía mucho carácter, pero esto era la re-hostia.

Por todos era sabido que cocinar la relajaba y se la podía oír trastear en la cocina. Los cacharros iban a sufrir lo peor de la ira de Emily… después de la cabeza de Jake. Cada vez que me acordaba cómo había rebotado la cabeza de Jacob contra la mesa me entraba la risa floja. Y su cara de después había sido… indescriptible.

Mejor volvíamos al tema, a ver si encontrábamos una solución para lo de Jacob. A parte de eso, lo más seguro es que esta noche Sam disfrutara de un banquete en toda regla. Se me hacía la boca agua de solo pensarlo, peo no quería hacerme ilusiones. Dependiendo del cabreo que llevara mi prima, la invitación podía extenderse a toda la manada o no. Esperaba tener privilegios por ser familia.

_ Jacob, esto ya se pasa del límite aceptable - dijo Sam devolviéndome a la realidad -. Tienes que hacer algo con esa actitud tuya - le reprendió Sam.

_ Si ya lo sé, tío. Pero es que Tanya es... - dijo mirando al cielo con ojitos de enamorado, o de encoñado perdido - ¡Increíble! No puedo sacármela de la cabeza.

Este chico no tiene remedio. Incluso en la situación en la que se encontraba, seguía sin verle la gravedad al asunto. Seguro que por su cabeza estaban pasando un montón de imágenes de lo más indecorosas. Menos mal que no estábamos como lobos. No me apetecía ver las escenitas en toda su gloria directamente de su mente.

_ Me trae sin cuidado cómo lo hagas, pero olvídala… - dijo Sam en un tono muy serio que no daba opción a replica -. O al menos déjala fuera de tu mente durante las guardias. Tomate el resto de la semana libre, si es necesario. No entrarás en fase bajo ningún concepto a no ser que yo te dé permiso. Primero tendrás que aprender a controlar tus pensamientos. Es necesario por el bien de todos… o acabaremos volviéndonos locos.

_ Y con más de un chichón en la cabeza, como sigas así - añadí riéndome, sin poder contenerme.

_ Está bien. Intentaré hacer algo - aceptó a regañadientes -. Pero sinceramente, no tengo ni idea de qué. ¿Cómo logras tú mantener a Emily alejada de tu mente mientras estás como lobo? Yo no puedo, tío. A mí me resulta imposible no pensar en Tanya - explicó entristecido -. ¿No me habré imprimado de ella?

_ No, Jack. Tú no estás imprimado... Tú lo que estás es encoñado - le expliqué algo molesta.

¿Cómo era capaz de comparar un sentimiento de amor tan puro como la imprimación con la obsesión sexual que tiene él? ¿Es que acaso ya no recordaba ese sentimiento de haberlo compartido en la mente de la manada? Había muchos ejemplos para ilustrarle: Sam y Emily, Jared y Kim, Quill y Claire, Edward y yo. Bueno, eso no había podido verlo en mi mente, pero sí desde fuera.

Era imposible confundir esos sentimientos profundos con los bajos instintos que sentía mi 'queridísimo' amigo cada vez que pensaba en Tanya. No era su corazón precisamente lo que daba un salto de alegría. No, la reacción era un pelín más abajo de su pecho.

_ Jake, si tanto quieres a Tanya el simple hecho de proteger su intimidad debería bastarte para no pensar en ella. Al menos esa es mi motivación con Emily - le dijo Sam sencillamente.

Era una idea a estudiar. Seguramente mi prima no deseaba ver todas sus intimidades expuestas ante los chicos de la manada. Así que los deseos de ella de conservar la privacidad eran para Sam como una 'obligación' hacia su imprimada. Eso podía suponer una gran ventaja en el futuro, cuando el resto de lobos empezaran a intimar seriamente con sus parejas.

Yo me había librado de todo eso por tener muy dura la cabeza. Me libraba de compartir mis pensamientos con los demás, incluido mi marido. Así que no tenía que lidiar con ese problema. A veces había que dar gracias por las pequeñas cosas.

_ Ok. Me quedaré en casa estos días para intentar aprender a controlarme - nos dijo Jacob con tono cansino -. ¿Algún consejo más de los gurús?

_ Alice le ha enseñado a Seth a mantener la mente ocupada - dije aportando una alternativa -. Puedes utilizar su técnica: Piensa en algo constantemente. Alice recita textos en diversos idiomas. Seth piensa en las evoluciones de los Pokemon. Tú podrías pensar en piezas de motos o algo que se te dé bien - le aconsejé.

Él se quedó meditándolo seriamente. Se veía con ganas de hacer algo al respecto. Supongo que la amenazante sartén de Emily había tenido algo que ver. En el fondo Jake adoraba a mi prima. Todos le teníamos mucho cariño, así que no creo que le gustara demasiado que se enfadara con él. En el fondo, muy en el fondo, mi amigo era un buenazo.

_ Esa es una gran idea, Bella - dijo Sam todo ilusionado -. Se la comentaré al resto de los chicos para que la pongan en práctica. A ver si así conseguimos controlar el tema del porno-Jake en la mente de la manada.

_ Bueno, yo me voy ya. Voy a empezar mi tratamiento desde ahora - nos contó Jacob -. Adiós, chicos. Casi mejor me despedís vosotros de Emily. En este momento prefiero no acercarme demasiado a la cocina. Tiene demasiadas armas a mano como para que sea seguro para mí. Vale que nos curamos rápido, pero el dolor no nos lo quita nadie - dijo con cara de terror fingido, saliendo por la puerta.

Cuando Jake se fue, Sam y yo nos dirigimos a la cocina para ayudar a Emily. Además, teníamos que informarle de lo que habíamos conseguido con Jacob para que se quedara más tranquila. Esperaba que Jacob tuviera éxito controlando su mente o volvería a encender las iras de Emily. Su cabeza se podía haber curado enseguida, pero la sartén de mi prima jamás volvería a ser la misma. Y eso no se lo iba a perdonar fácilmente.

* * *

_**N/A: **__Esperamos que os haya gustado este capítulo... Animaos a dejarnos vuestra opinión en un review... Recordad que los coments son el único pago de los escritores aficionados como nosotras_

_Muchas gracias a __**Alejandracullen21, alice-bella1124, BlackCullen, Dark kurogane, el angel de la muerte, isa-21, Jessica, mari, Patry Clan Meyer**__ y __**sandryttaa **__por los reviews que nos vais dejando a lo largo de los capítulos... y nuestra bienvenida a los nuevos lectores..._

_Os recuerdo que tanto __**Edward-Kirtash **__como yo subimos otras historias por aquí, por si queréis pasaros a leerlas... __Nos vemos el__ Sábado con el __**Capítulo 8**__**: "Socorro" **__Besos a todos_


	30. 2x08 Socorro

_**Disclaimer: **__Los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer... nosotras sólo jugamos con ellos con mucha ilusión y sin ánimo de lucro... nuestro único pago son vuestros comentarios_

_**Summary: **__Bella empieza a hacerse cargo de sus responsabilidades dentro de la manada, donde se encontrará con situaciones que no se espera… La adaptación entre ambos grupos, lobos y vampiros, se complica y Bella hace de intermediaria… __**Secuela de **_**~ Amor contra Natura ~**

_**Note:**__ Historia compartida con __**Edward-Kirtash**__… escribimos esta historia de forma conjunta… así que nos pertenece a las dos, aunque sea yo la que la suba por aquí_

_**Rating: ~ M ~ **__Esta historia contiene escenas de sexo explícito, así que estás avisado... si sigues leyendo es por tu propia decisión, luego no te vengas quejando..._

* * *

**~ Triunfo sobre Natura ~**

**{ Saga Natura 2 }**

**Capítulo 8****: Socorro**

Los siguientes días pasaron con bastante calma gracias a la ausencia de Jacob. Todos en la manada estábamos mucho más relajados y hacíamos las guardias más animados. Se notaba la influencia tranquilizadora de Sam entre todos contrarrestando las payasadas de Jacob y calmando a los peques. Además, las técnicas de distracción de Alice y la adaptación libre de Seth se habían impuesto en la manada y funcionaban de maravilla.

Era de lo más entretenido ver las diferentes obsesiones que pululaban por la mente de la manada. Cada uno de los chicos había desarrollado una corriente de pensamientos para mantenerse entretenido, a cual más diferente de la otra. Pero lo mejor de todo es que gracias a ellos ya no salían a relucir las escenas eróticas de los escarceos amorosos de Jacob con Tanya.

Yo, por mi parte, por fin había retomado la normalidad en mi recién descubierta vida sexual con Edward. Durante algunos días estuvimos algo acelerados, porque no paraban de venirme escenas de los encuentros de Jake. Ahora era una saludable Luna de Miel y teníamos actividad prácticamente todas las noches, pero sin ese aceleración provocado por tanto porno. Esperaba que la vuelta de Jacob a las guardias no cambiara eso.

Había empezado el día anterior al lado de Sam, que quería vigilarlo de cerca, y al parecer no había tenido muchos problemas para controlarse. A Jacob le habían venido muy bien estos días de descanso para aclarar sus ideas y a los demás también. Hoy le había asignado guardia conmigo en lugar de con Jared, porque Sam se fiaba más de mí para controlar que mi amigo no se pasará de la raya.

Me había sentado a esperarle en el tocón de un árbol que había sido derribado hace algún tiempo por un rayo. La naturaleza no desaprovechaba nada y el tronco ya estaba repleto de vida, plantas, musgo y pequeños roedores. Habían hecho del árbol caído su casa en un tiempo record.

Estaba empezando a adormecerme con la tranquilidad del bosque cuando el sonido de unas pisadas me sobresaltó.

_ ¿Echando una cabezadita, Bella? ¿Edward no te deja dormir por las noches? - me preguntó Jacob tranquilamente, con tono de broma.

Este se parecía más al amigo que yo recordaba. Un amigo capaz de tomarse a broma mis relaciones íntimas con mi marido. Parecía que al menos su ligoteo con Tanya había servido para limar ese punto conflictivo en nuestra amistad.

_ No, simplemente me estaba relajando - le dije feliz de verle de vuelta -. Me alegra verte tan despejado. Llevabas unos días que parecía que estabas en la luna. Un poco más y tenemos que ir a la NASA a pedirles que te bajen de allí arriba.

_ Bueno, no estaba precisamente perdido en la luna, pero en fin… - me dijo sonriente -. Anda, vamos hacia la zona de encuentro a ver dónde están Embry y Brady.

_ Vale, será lo mejor. Creo que ya llevan un rato esperándonos. Tú vete para allá a transformarte y yo me voy por allí - dije señalando dos lados opuestos del bosque.

_ Esto... Bella, ¿podemos ir hasta allí sin entrar en fase? Me gustaría hablar contigo - me pidió con tono suplicante.

_ Claro - dije asintiendo y empezando la marcha -. ¿Y qué es eso que quieres hablar conmigo? - le pregunté intrigada.

_ Primero de todo quería pedirte disculpas - me dijo bastante avergonzado -. Tenías razón y fue totalmente inmaduro por mi parte no tener cuidado con los peques. No es un comportamiento correcto. Siento mucho haberos puesto en esa situación. No tendríais que haber pasado por todo eso - se disculpó sinceramente.

_ Vaya, Jake. Eso te honra y mucho - admití mirándole sorprendida -. No tienes que disculparte conmigo, aunque las madres de los peques es otro tema. Si se llegan a enterar de esto no te libra una disculpa. Habrían pedido tu cosita en una bandeja - dije mirando de reojo su cara de susto -. Pero no te preocupes, que por mí no se van a enterar. Lo hecho, hecho está. Con tal que le hayas puesto remedio, me doy por contenta - le dije animadamente.

_ Eso me lleva a lo segundo - dijo seriamente -. Quería agradecerte los consejos y el haber tenido tanta paciencia conmigo. Sam y tú me disteis una oportunidad para arreglar las cosas. Es más, me librasteis de Emily y su sartén.

Éste sí que era mi viejo amigo, bromeando y riéndose conmigo. Se frotaba la cabeza cómicamente en el lugar donde le salió el impresionante chichón. Menos mal que se le fue enseguida con la curación rápida de los lobos, porque daba miedo sólo de verlo tan hinchado. Emily no se había contenido ni un poquito. Le había dado con todas sus fuerzas, sabiendo que él no notaría nada más flojo que eso.

_ Anda, Jake. Venga, dejémonos de sentimentalismos y vayamos más rápido. Ya llegamos tarde y no quiero que se enfaden conmigo - le avisé aun sonriendo, ya que sin darnos cuenta habíamos reducido el ritmo de la marcha -. Recuerda que aun soy una novata y que tú estás a prueba.

Los dos echamos a correr a buen ritmo por el bosque, todavía en nuestra forma humana. No habíamos avanzado mucho cuando unos aullidos aterradores nos helaron la sangre. Esos eran nuestros compañeros, acercándose a nosotros a toda prisa, aullando desesperadamente. ¿Qué estaba pasando aquí?

Me puse en alerta en un momento. Podía notar a Jacob tenso a mi lado, preocupado también. Incrementamos el ritmo de la marcha a la vez, dirigiéndonos hacia los aullidos rápidamente para investigar. No tardaron en aparecer dos grandes lobos que se abalanzaron aterrorizados sobre nosotros. ¿De qué huían?

Embry se abrazó a Jacob como si la vida le fuera en ello. Era una escena un tanto curiosa, ya que Jacob seguía en forma humana y Embry como lobo. No entendía cómo había podido subirse Embry a los brazos de Jake. Mientras tanto Brady estaba encogido en el suelo detrás de mí, usándome como escudo.

Me puse en guardia, preparada para transformarme a la menor señal del enemigo. Pero nada ni nadie más se movía en el bosque, tan solo los animalillos habituales. Jack por su parte se deshizo como pudo de Embry, lo que no le resultó nada fácil. Yo me acerqué a Brady para acariciarlo y tranquilizarlo en lo posible.

_ Relájate, Brady. Ya está - le dije acariciándole el cuello y medio abrazándole -. Voy a transformarme y ya vengo, ¿vale? Así nos contáis lo que os pasa.

El pobre chico asintió con su enorme cabeza entre unos lastimeros sollozos que partían el alma. ¿Qué les habría pasado a estos dos? Jacob y yo desaparecimos en los lindes del bosque para transformarnos. Mientras tanto los dos chicos se quedaron acurrucados el uno al lado del otro, mirando nerviosos a todas partes.

¿Qué les habría pasado a estos dos para que estuvieran en ese estado? Me transformé rápidamente y volví junto a ellos. En cuanto aparecí de vuelta, Brady se lanzó hacia mí de un salto y se aovilló casi bajo mis patas. No paraba de temblar, completamente aterrorizado.

"¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Por qué estáis tan acojonados?" - les preguntó Jacob muy serio.

"Nos persigue el Coronel, Jake. No dejes que nos mate…" - dijo el pequeño suplicante.

"¿Por qué os iba a matar nadie, Brady?" - le pregunté.

"Es que ya nos hemos cansado de correr." - confesó él muy asustado.

"A ver, espera. Explícate mejor. ¿Quién es el Coronel y por qué os persigue?" - le pregunté con calma, intentando sacar algo en claro de todo esto.

"Yo os lo explico, ¿vale? Pero no os metáis con nosotros" - dijo Embry entre avergonzado y asustado -. "Estábamos haciendo la guardia por el bosque, cada uno pensando en lo nuestro como nos dijo Sam…" - empezó a explicarnos ya más tranquilo.

"¿Qué es eso de pensar en lo suyo?" - le interrumpió Jacob extrañado.

Embry suspiró y a mí me entraron ganas de hacer lo mismo. Creo que a Sam se le había olvidado explicarle ese pequeño detalle. ¡La que habíamos montado en la mente de la manada por su culpa! Librarnos del porno-Jacob no era cosa de broma y habíamos tenido que sacar la artillería pesada para contra-restarlo.

"Sam nos dijo que mantuviéramos la mente ocupada, tal y como hacía Seth, para no ver determinadas cosas y así no compartirlas con los demás… En especial con los peques" - le explicó Embry.

"Yo pienso en las alineaciones de los equipos de la serie Oliver y Benji, por ejemplo" - explicó Brady, a lo que Jack asintió conforme.

"Bueno, pues como nos aburríamos haciendo la guardia decidimos hacer una carrera. Y no sé qué le pasó al canijo de repente, que se le cruzaron los cables. Empezó a mirar muy asustado a todos los lados y a hacer cosas raras" - terminó Embry pasándole la pelota a Brady.

"Es que Embry empezó a pensar en un hombre, el Coronel. Organiza unas carreras de lo más raras. A los que no corren lo suficiente o infringen las reglas los matan… Y empezaron a escucharse ruidos entre la maleza y también se veían sombras por todas partes. Así que me dio miedo" - nos contó tímidamente el peque.

"Te asustaste de unos ruiditos" - dijo Jacob incrédulo.

"Yo también lo vi. Es decir, vi que había sombras y que veía y escuchaba algo. Así que también me entró miedo de que hubiera alguna sanguijuela y salí corriendo tras él para ir en vuestra busca" - nos contó Embry muy serio.

"Pero, ¿no se supone que la guardia está para vigilar precisamente eso?" - preguntó Jacob muy enfadado con ellos -. "Se supone que vosotros protegéis a los demás."

"¿Y qué es esa historia del Coronel?" - le pregunté un poco mosca. La historia me sonaba de algo, pero no caía de qué.

"Pues ahora que se lo escuchó comentar a Brady... Es un libro de Stephen King: 'La larga marcha'. Yo para distraerme pienso en sus libros: las historias, los personajes, el argumento y esas cosas. Cuando comenzamos la carrera automáticamente me acorde de ese libro" - comentó Embry.

Lo dijo como de refilón, como si no quisiera que lo escucháramos. Algo que era completamente inútil ya que estábamos como lobos. Todos los pensamientos se escuchaban sin problemas, salvo los míos. Las vívidas imágenes de 'El resplandor' no se quitaban de mi mente. Embry no se había limitado a las novelas, sino que las había aderezado con imágenes de las películas sobre ellas.

"Normal que el pobre Brady estuviera de los nervios. Mira que hacer olvidar el porno con historias de terror… No ha sido la mejor opción precisamente" - le dije mosqueada.

"No pensé que él se lo tomaría como algo real. Perdóname, Brady" - se disculpó.

"¡Serás bruto!" - dijo Jacob justo antes de saltar sobre Embry.

Los dos rodaron por el suelo y comenzaron una pelea. Pero no muy parecía ir muy en serio, por lo que pudimos comprobar en sus pensamientos. Estaban medio riéndose de la situación, medio gruñéndose a muerte. No tenían arreglo.

"Entonces, ¿ese hombre no existe?" - preguntó Brady ya un poco más recuperado del susto.

"No, tranquilo. Sólo es un libro. No tienes de que preocuparte. Todo lo que has visto y oído es una ilusión que te ha creado el miedo." - le expliqué amistosamente.

Él se levantó de un salto y recuperó toda la alegría. Estaba tan contento que pareció crecer un par de centímetros ante mis ojos. Había recuperado su forma de ser habitual, tan risueña. En el fondo era un gran chico, sólo que algo peque todavía.

"Bueno, entonces mejor si voy a por Embry y os dejamos la guardia a vosotros" - dijo muy serio.

"Espera, te ayudo. No creo que puedas separarlos tú solo" - le dije resignada.

Miré hacia los dos adultos responsables que estaban enfrascados en una madura discusión. ¡Hombres! Brady y yo fuimos hacia la bola de pelo en la que se habían convertido esos dos para separarlos. Agarré a Jake por la parte de atrás del cuello y Brady hizo lo propio con Embry.

Al final se dieron por aludidos y se separaron, pero nos costó un buen rato y un par de mordiscos. Mientras que ellos dos se adentraban en el bosque para salir de fase, yo arrastré a mi compañero por el linde para comenzar nuestra guardia.

"Ok, Bella. Ya puedes soltarme" - me dijo casi suplicante.

El pobre estaba muerto de vergüenza por lo que le acabábamos de hacerles a los dos. Lo dejé marchar y el pobre pareció sentirse aliviado. No había sido nada delicada con él para separarlos. Tenía ganas de darle un escarmiento y se me había ido la mano con el mordisco correctivo.

Reemprendimos la marcha rápidamente y volvimos a la ruta marcada para la guardia de hoy. Íbamos cada uno por un lado del bosque para cubrir más terreno. Era genial correr entre los árboles. Me encantaba esta libertad de ser loba.

"Bueno, ¿qué tal te han ido a ti las guardias estos días?" - me preguntó curioso.

"Pues con Jared genial. Bueno, soportable. Es un poco traumatizante estar escuchando canciones de Britney Spears todo el rato. Leah en cambio es harina de otro costal." - dije con cara de espanto.

"Mejor no me lo recuerdes. Coincidí con ella ayer y la tía se pasó todo el rato pensando en formas de matarme... Fue escalofriante. Dos horas pensando formas diferentes y no repitió ni una" - me dijo.

"Se llevaría bien con Jasper" - dije riéndome -. "Seguro que es capaz de darle ideas nuevas para que no se repita".

"Ah, no. Eso sí que no. Ni se te ocurra juntar a esos dos" - me dijo espantado.

"Vale, vale" - dije acelerando un poco la carrera, sin parar de reír.

Pero la risa no me duró mucho. Una sombra salió de repente disparada de entre los árboles directa hacia Jacob. Lo había visto en la mente de Jacob, así que él también debía haberse dado cuenta. Pero aun así intente avisarle, pero ya era tarde.

La figura había sujetado a Jacob por la espalda y lo tenía agarrado contra el suelo. Me concentré en los pensamientos de Jacob para intentar distinguir al atacante, pero no tenía una visión clara. Corrí desesperada hasta su posición para ayudarle contra su atacante.

Me asomé entre los árboles con cuidado, para pillarle desprevenido y deseé no haberlo hecho. ¡Ojala no lo hubiera hecho! La imagen que vi con mis propios ojos y la que me llegó a través de la mente de Jake eran algo escalofriante.

* * *

_**N/A: **__Esperamos que os haya gustado este capítulo... Animaos a dejarnos vuestra opinión en un review... Recordad que los coments son el único pago de los escritores aficionados como nosotras_

_Muchas gracias a __**Alejandracullen21, alice-bella1124, BlackCullen, Dark kurogane, el angel de la muerte, isa-21, Jessica, mari, Patry Clan Meyer**__ y __**sandryttaa **__por los reviews que nos vais dejando a lo largo de los capítulos... y nuestra bienvenida a los nuevos lectores..._

_Os recuerdo que tanto __**Edward-Kirtash **__como yo subimos otras historias por aquí, por si queréis pasaros... __Nos vemos el__ próximo Martes con el __**Capítulo 9**__**: "En la Guardia" **__Besos a todos_


	31. 2x09 En la guardia

_**Disclaimer: **__Los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer... nosotras sólo jugamos con ellos con mucha ilusión y sin ánimo de lucro... nuestro único pago son vuestros comentarios_

_**Summary: **__Bella empieza a hacerse cargo de sus responsabilidades dentro de la manada, donde se encontrará con situaciones que no se espera… La adaptación entre ambos grupos, lobos y vampiros, se complica y Bella hace de intermediaria… __**Secuela de **_**~ Amor contra Natura ~**

_**Note:**__ Historia compartida con __**Edward-Kirtash**__… escribimos esta historia de forma conjunta… así que nos pertenece a las dos, aunque sea yo la que la suba por aquí_

_**Rating: ~ M ~ **__Esta historia contiene escenas de sexo explícito, así que estás avisado... si sigues leyendo es por tu propia decisión, luego no te vengas quejando..._

* * *

**~ Triunfo sobre Natura ~**

**{ Saga Natura 2 }**

**Capítulo 9****: En la Guardia**

Estaba preocupada por Jacob. Algo le había atacado y estaba demasiado lejos como para poder ayudarlo. Podía notar cómo las manos se aferraban a sus costados. Era como si estuviera cabalgando sobre Jacob. Los pensamientos de Jake eran muy confusos y no lograba distinguir nada.

Con un movimiento extraño, Jacob y su atacante acabaron rodando por los suelos. Y de repente perdí la conexión con él. Tuve mucho miedo de que le hubiera pasado algo. El miedo me atenazaba los músculos, mientras pensaba que podía estar muerto, tirado en el suelo del bosque.

Aunque también había otra posibilidad. Prefería pensar en ello antes que en su posible muerte. Se podía haber convertido en humano. Rogué para que fuera eso lo que había pasado. No podía asimilar que podía no volver a ver a mi amigo. Aceleré un poco más para correr en su ayuda lo más rápidamente posible.

Me estaba acercando a donde estaba, podía oler su rastro fresco en el bosque. Un poco más adelante empecé a oír ruidos en el bosque. Había alguien luchando entre los árboles. Menos mal, Jacob no estaba muerto… Pero, ¿por qué había salido de fase? En forma lobuna era más fuerte que como humano.

Corrí hasta su posición, guiándome por los ruidos en la aproximación final, y me asomé entre los árboles. Ojala no lo hubiera hecho. La imagen que vi eran algo verdaderamente escalofriante. Se me estremeció todo el cuerpo de… asco.

Había dos cuerpos forcejeando entre la vegetación, intercambiando posiciones. Al final la verdad se abrió paso a través de mis pensamientos confusos. El atacante era decididamente un vampiro, una vampi-rubia para ser más exactos. ¡Oh, esto era ya demasiado! Esto era justo lo que me faltaba.

Tanya estaba revolcándose por el suelo con Jacob y vi más piel expuesta de lo que me apetecía durante el proceso. Los perfectos glúteos de Jake quedaban a la vista cada vez que daban una vuelta. Las piernas de Tanya se enredaban con las de él, no dejando que se alejara de ella ni un suspiro.

Estaban besándose furiosamente, buscándose los labios mutuamente con desesperación. Las manos de Tanya no paraban quietas. Repasaban todos y cada uno de los remarcados músculos de Jake, tomando posesión de cada centímetro de piel. A ella solo le estorbaba el pantalón de él atado a la pantorrilla.

Por su parte, las manos de Jake se movían libremente por debajo de la falda de la rubia. De repente vi un trozo de tela salir despedido de un tirón. Jake se había deshecho rápidamente de la ropa interior de Tanya. No quería mirar, pero no podía evitarlo. Estaba paralizada en mitad del movimiento de salir de entre los árboles.

Ellos dos seguían a lo suyo, metiéndose mano como si se acabara el mundo, totalmente ajenos a mi presencia entre los árboles. Estaban tan concentrados el uno en la otra que no habrían reaccionado a menos que le saltara encima a la bestia de dos jorobas. Y definitivamente eso era algo que no pensaba hacer.

Necesitaba tranquilizarme para volver a ser humana y darles un grito. Bueno, un grito era lo mínimo en lo que estaba pensando. Pero estando como loba no podía hacer mucho más que gruñirles y eso no me estaba sirviendo de mucho. Me ignoraban como quien oye llover, sin hacerme ni caso.

¡Y lo peor de todo es que seguían a lo suyo! Seguían besándose por todas partes. En un momento vi como Jacob le 'tiraba bocao' a Tanya al cuello. Me llevé una decepción al notar que se trataba solamente de un mordisquito amistoso. Tendría que haberle arrancado la cabeza por haberle asaltado así en plena guardia.

Pero noooooooooooooo… En lugar de eso Jake se dedicó a adorar con sus labios cada porción de piel que dejaba al descubierto mientras le quitaba la blusa a Tanya. Porque eso era precisamente lo que estaba haciendo: adorándola. Sus besos eran frenéticos, pero eso no quitada dulzura al momento.

Yo sin embargo tenía ganas de matarla lentamente por el susto que me habían hecho pasar. Y no sólo por el susto, sino por obligarme a presenciar esta escenita. Pensaba que no podía haber nada peor que ver el porno-Jacob directamente de la mente del susodicho, pero me equivocaba. Verlo en vivo y en directo era aun peor.

Al final, después de mucho revolcarse entre la vegetación, ella acabó sentada a horcajadas sobre él. Se aferraban mutuamente con brazos y piernas, eliminando cualquier espacio entre ellos. Sus movimientos eran rápidos, ansiosos, buscándose el uno al otro desesperadamente.

Los gemidos de ambos llegaban claramente hasta mí, aturdiéndome todavía más si eso era posible. Esto no me podía estar pasando a mí y menos aun con Jacob, precisamente con él. Había acabado como una mirona involuntaria en la peor escena porno de la historia. ¡Que bronca le iba a caer a Jacob!

Di gracias mentalmente porque la amplia falda de Tanya tapaba la mayor parte de lo que estaba pasando ahí. Los movimientos de ella sobre las caderas de él no dejaban lugar a dudas acerca de lo que estaban haciendo ahí. Sus piernas rodeaban las caderas de Jake y las manos de él se habían perdido bajo la falda.

¡Oh, por Dios! ¿En serio se lo estaba montando en mitad de una guardia? El susto que me había metido por su culpa para nada. Ya era malo que se hubiera vanagloriado ante todos de su conquista, pero distraerse de este modo en plena guardia no era nada profesional. Además, en una guardia conmigo… ¡Yo lo mato!

Ya me disculparé más adelante con Billy por haberme cargado a su querido hijo. Pero seguro que cuando los demás se enteraran de lo que el bestia de mi ex-amigo estaba haciendo, no me culparían para nada. Buena la había liado Jacob esta vez. ¡¿Es que no podía controlarse? No tenía arreglo.

Cuando conseguí salir de mi estupor, al fin pude moverme para acercarme a ellos. Tenía que poner fin a todo esto… ¡a la de ya! No pensaba seguir viendo semejante espectáculo ni un segundo más. Había tenido suficiente porno-Jake para el resto de mi vida.

¡Oh, mierda! Ahora que había conseguido moverme, me daba cuenta de que seguía como lobo. Así no podía hacer nada. Necesitaba volver a ser humana para llamar su atención sin tener que tocarles. Definitivamente tocarles estaba fuera de toda consideración. No pensaba acercarme tanto a ellos.

Pero no conseguía calmarme. Estaba tan sumamente enfadada con Jacob por haberme dejado tirada durante la guardia que no conseguía trasformarme. Di medía vuelta y me alejé de la vista de esos dos ninfómanos. Me costo más de lo normal salir de fase, el monumental cabreo que llevaba encima había hecho mella en mí.

Luego tuve que ponerme el vestido dos veces, a falta de una, ya que la primera vez me lo puse del revés sin darme cuenta. Las manos me temblaban de la rabia que sentía dentro. Si no tenía cuidado acabaría convertida en loba otra vez y con el vestido hecho jirones. Y eso era algo que no me podía permitir.

Volví hacia el claro donde los dos tortolitos seguían a lo suyo. ¡Increíble! Habían cambiado de postura y ahora tenía toda la espalda de mi amigo a la vista. Bueno, la espalda y donde pierde su nombre. Esto era más de lo que quería ver.

Jake se dedicaba a lamer y besar con pasión el cuello de Tanya, mientras ésta enredaba sus piernas alrededor de la cintura de él. Me tapé los ojos con la mano, en un gesto completamente inútil a estas alturas. Pero es que no quería mirar la desnudez de mi Jake, a pesar de estar ya harta de verlo en la mente de la manada.

_ ¡Parad ahora mismo o me enfadaré seriamente! - grité con fuerza para que se me escuchara por encima de los jadeos de la pareja.

_ Ahora mismo no puedo atenderte, Bella. Luego hablamos, ¿vale? - me dijo Jake entre jadeos.

_ No me lo puedo creer - dije incrédula, mientras ellos seguían a lo suyo -. ¡Jacob para ya!

_ Bella, guapa, ¿por qué no te vas a buscar a Edward? Dile que te de un buen repaso, ¿vale? - me dijo Tanya entre jadeos -. Ahora mismo estamos un poquito ocupados aquí. Tengo un graaaaaaan asunto entre manos - dijo con una gran sonrisa satisfecha.

_ Déjame decirte una cosa, rubia - le dije exasperada -. Ya he visto el asunto que tienes entre manos y no es tan grande.

_ Pues venga, rica. Vete ya, que estás molestando - dijo Tanya -. A menos que quieras unirte - añadió alzando las cejas significativamente.

_ Ni de coña - le gruñí -. Pero tienes razón en algo. Necesito a Edward.

Estaba desesperada. Me veía muy capaz de encargarme yo sola de Jake. Meterlo en cintura no iba a ser demasiado complicado, sobretodo con las ganas de darle de collejas que tenía. Ahora me vendría genial la sartén de Emily, aunque ese árbol derribado me vendría también bien.

Pero Tanya era harina de otro costal. Si le ponía la mano encima a esa vampira no me conformaría con alejarla de él. La cosa se me podía ir de las manos muy fácilmente con lo enfadada que estaba con ellos dos. Sabía que Jake no me haría daño, porque en definitiva éramos amigos. Pero con Tanya no las tenía todas conmigo. Ella no se cortaría un duro en darme bien fuerte.

Así que necesitaba ayuda y la única persona en la que podía pensar era en mi marido. Así que tomé aire varias veces para llenar bien mis pulmones y después... Simplemente llamé a Edward. Estábamos relativamente cerca de casa, así que me oiría sin demasiados problemas.

_ ¡EDWARD ANTHONY MASEN CULLEN! - grité con todas mis fuerzas.

Al parecer eso sí que consiguió cortarles el royo a esos dos pervertidos. ¡Por fin!

* * *

_**N/A: **__Esperamos que os haya gustado este capítulo... Animaos a dejarnos vuestra opinión en un review... Recordad que los coments son el único pago de los escritores aficionados como nosotras_

_Muchas gracias a __**Alejandracullen21, alice-bella1124, BlackCullen, Dark kurogane, el angel de la muerte, isa-21, Jessica, mari, Patry Clan Meyer**__ y __**sandryttaa **__por los reviews que nos vais dejando a lo largo de los capítulos... y nuestra bienvenida a los nuevos lectores..._

_Os recuerdo que tanto __**Edward-Kirtash **__como yo subimos otras historias por aquí, por si queréis pasaros a leelas... __Nos vemos el__ Jueves con el __**Capítulo 10**__**: "Pervertidos" **__Besos a todos_


	32. 2x10 Pervertidos

_**Disclaimer: **__Los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer... nosotras sólo jugamos con ellos con mucha ilusión y sin ánimo de lucro... nuestro único pago son vuestros comentarios_

_**Summary: **__Bella empieza a hacerse cargo de sus responsabilidades dentro de la manada, donde se encontrará con situaciones que no se espera… La adaptación entre ambos grupos, lobos y vampiros, se complica y Bella hace de intermediaria… __**Secuela de **_**~ Amor contra Natura ~**

_**Note:**__ Historia compartida con __**Edward-Kirtash**__… escribimos esta historia de forma conjunta… así que nos pertenece a las dos, aunque sea yo la que la suba por aquí_

_**Rating: ~ M ~ **__Esta historia contiene escenas de sexo explícito, así que estás avisado... si sigues leyendo es por tu propia decisión, luego no te vengas quejando..._

* * *

**~ Triunfo sobre Natura ~**

**{ Saga Natura 2 }**

**Capítulo 10****: Pervertidos**

Estaba desesperada, así que hice lo único que podía hacer a parte de meter a mi familia en una guerra campal. Llamé a mi marido.

_ ¡EDWARD ANTHONY MASEN CULLEN! - grité con todas mis fuerzas.

Una vez solté el grito, me sentí mucho mejor. Realmente era algo que necesitaba para relajarme. Con el aire dejé salir toda la frustración que sentía por el tema de estos pervertidos ninfómanos que me estaban amargando la vida. Esperaba que Edward pusiera de su parte para ayudarme a controlarlos.

Jacob y Tanya se habían quedado estupefactos, mirándome con los ojos muy abiertos. No se esperaban mi comportamiento para nada. Al parecer había conseguido cortarles el rollo, por fin. Al menos había servido para algo. ¡Genial!

_ Bella… Existen los teléfonos móviles, ¿sabes? - me dijo Tanya muy calmada como si estuviera explicando la fotosíntesis a una niña pequeña.

_ ¡Ya sé que existen los móviles! No soy idiota - le dije con voz muy fría, pisoteando en el suelo por la impaciencia -. Pero desgraciadamente este vestido no lleva bolsillos, por si no te habías fijado.

_ Además, me refería a que te fueras con Edward, no a que lo atrajeras aquí precisamente - dijo resentida, ignorando mi comentario irónico -. Aunque pensándolo bien… No es mala idea.

_ ¡Relájate, monina! No he llamado a Edward para montar una orgía en mitad del bosque - le dije enfadada -. Aquí nadie va a tener sexo salvaje y menos durante una guardia.

La situación era demasiado incómoda para mí. Si no estuviera tan sumamente enfadada, no sería capaz de estar tan tranquila al lado de ellos. Jacob tenía la cara toda congestionada, ya no sé si sería por vergüenza o por otra cosa. Era mejor no pensarlo demasiado. Sin embargo para Tanya esto parecía ser el pan de cada día, pues hasta lo estaba disfrutando.

_ Creo que vosotros dos ya habéis tenido más que suficiente. He llamado a Edward para que me ayude a poner orden en toda esta locura - dije señalándoles, sin querer mirarles más.

Tanya seguía con ganas de replicarme, increíblemente. Esta vampira no tenía el más mínimo arreglo. Y yo que pensaba que con Rosalie había aguantado ya de todo, pero va a ser que no. Al menos mis cuñados tenían consideración hacia el resto de la familia. Tanya solo buscaba lo mejor para si misma y en este momento eso significaba tirarse a Jacob hasta hartarse, lo que parecía que no iba a ser pronto.

Pero justo en ese momento, la detuvo el sonido de pasos procedentes del bosque. Mi maridito por fin había llegado para ayudarme a imponer el orden. Edward salió de entre los árboles, pero no venía solo. Jasper y Emmett le seguían de cerca. Con un grácil salto se colocaron todos a mi espalda en posición de ataque.

Mi marido se quedó completamente quieto frente a la preciosa escena. Jacob volvía a estar tumbado en el suelo y Tanya sentada sobre él a horcajadas tapando su entrepierna. Menos mal que habían cambiado de postura. Aun así, era más que evidente lo que habían estado haciendo hasta hacia sólo un segundo.

_ Genial, Bella - dijo Emmett con cara de tristeza, evidentemente desilusionado -. Yo venía aquí esperando pelea y va y me encuentro una mala peli porno. No vale... Nos das ilusiones para nada. Eres muy cruel.

Todos nos quedamos mirándolo sorprendidos. Lo de este chico no era normal. ¿Cómo podía actuar de esa forma tan desenfadada en una situación semejante? Me daban ganas de llegar hasta él y darle una buena colleja. El problema era que si se me iba la mano, me descontrolaría y adiós a mi paz mental y con ella a mi forma humana.

De repente me di cuenta de algo que me sobresalto por lo inesperado. Jacob había cambiado su gesto de insolencia por una cara roja como la grana. Después de toda la escenita que me había montado, va y le entra la vergüenza al llegar mis vampiros. ¡Inaudito! Jake, mi amigo, se había puesto rojo. Era increíble.

_ Emmett, ¿te importaría ser serio por un segundo? - le pidió Edward con gesto de enfado.

_ Es qué no entiendo por qué ellos pueden andar dándose el lote por todo el bosque y mi Rose y yo tenemos que contenernos siempre - le respondió poniendo un puchero y cruzándose de brazos -. ¡No es justo!

_ ¡Estoy intentando pararlos, so bruto! - le grité volviéndome hacia él -. Por eso precisamente he llamado a Edward. Tú te has apuntado solito, así que no te quejes. Además, si dejaras de hacer el tonto sería más fácil.

_ Vale, ya me callo - dijo mirando el suelo -. Por cierto, bonito sujeta-tetas, Tanya. Te queda guay, aunque creía que las vampiras no los necesitarais. De hecho, Rose nunca lleva. Y creo que el resto de las chicas de casa tampoco gastan de eso - dijo poniendo cara de pensar.

En un primer momento Jasper y Edward abrieron los ojos como platos y se quedaron con la boca abierta. Pero poco después cambiaron a unas caras de mosqueo que daban miedo. Al parecer no les debía hacer ni puñetera gracia el hecho de que Emmett hablará de estas cosas. Simplemente la idea de que se dedicará a mirar la ropa interior de las mujeres de su familia daba grima.

Cuando se enteraran Alice y Esme iban a trinar de lo lindo. Estaba tan mosqueada por culpa de Jacob, que esto era tan solo una gotita más sin importancia, por lo que no reaccioné a tiempo. Así que Jazz fue el primero en llegar hasta él y le pegó una fuerte colleja en la cabeza.

Fue un golpe de campeonato, ya que Emmett cayó de morros en el suelo. Cuando desenterró la cabeza del suelo estaba de lo más cómico. Hasta Jake y Tanya se rieron de las pintas que tenía despatarrado en el suelo, mirando a Jasper con los ojos muy abierto. Me abracé a Edward para no acabar a su lado del ataque de risa.

_ ¡¿Qué? - le preguntó a su hermano.

_ No tienes arreglo - le respondió mi marido, mientras negaba con la cabeza.

_ Toma, primita. Tápate un poco - dijo Jasper ofreciéndole su chaqueta a Tanya muy cortésmente, como un buen caballero sureño -. Tú, chucho, te apañas como puedas.

_ Jasper, eres un aguafiestas. Encima de que me pegas, nos quitas las vistas - dijo Emmett enfurruñado, todavía desde el suelo.

_ Tranquilo, Emmett. Ya le explicaré más tarde a Rosalie con todo detalle lo crueles que hemos sido quitándote las vistas. Quizás ella decida recompensarte. ¿Qué te parece? - le dije con una sonrisa sarcástica, a ver si así lo pillaba.

Mi querido hermanito negó efusivamente con la cabeza, mientras se levantaba rápidamente del suelo. Por fin estaba debidamente asustado por haberse pasado de la ralla. No había nada como mencionar un posible castigo de Rosalie para hacer entrar en razón a Emmett. Ojala Jacob fuera tan fácil de manejar.

Se quedó mirándome, con ojos suplicantes. Hizo un gesto de cerrar una cremallera en su boca, indicando a las claras que no volvería a hablar del tema. Era un alivio. Aunque no se podía decir que tuviera mucha memoria para estas cosas. Dentro de nada se habría olvidado convenientemente de mi amenaza. No tenía arreglo.

Aprovechando ese momento de distracción proporcionado por Emmett, Jacob había salido de su posición comprometida. Había salido de debajo de Tanya sin que nos diéramos cuenta. Se puso rápidamente los pantalones que había quedado cerca de ellos. Tanya aceptó la chaqueta de Jasper y se envolvió con ella. Su blusa había quedado inservible.

_ Por cierto, Emmett - dijo Tanya llamando la atención de todos -, que sepas que mis pechos son perfectos. Jamás cometerían la ordinariez de caerse. Mis senos son firmes y turgentes, no me han fallado en mil años. Simplemente llevo sujetador porque me encantan. Me parecen un elemento necesario en cualquier juego de seducción, Casanova. Además, por lo que yo sé, Rosalie tiene una amplia colección de lencería.

_ Tanya, olvídate de la lencería - le pidió Edward con voz tranquila -. ¿Es qué no te da vergüenza el comportamiento que estás teniendo últimamente? Por muy súcubo que seas, este comportamiento de colegiala no va contigo.

_ ¡Ay, Edward! Por una vez que me desmadro, no creo que sea para tanto - dijo con tono inocente -. Para una vez que consigo que alguno me dure más de una noche... Tú no te dejaste seducir, así que tenía que buscarme a alguien. Ahora que he encontrado a este fenómeno es normal que me descontrole un poquitín, ¿no?

_ Un segundo - dijo Jacob con un extraño gesto de desconcierto -. ¿Cómo que es la primera vez que alguien te dura más de una noche? ¿Qué... qué les ha ocurrido a tus anteriores amantes? No me digas que te han dejado, porque no me lo creo. ¿Los has dejado porque no cumplían?

Tanya ponía caras raras, mientras Jacob seguía preguntando y dándole vueltas y más vueltas al tema. Edward miraba al cielo sin querer meterse en lo que debería ser una conversación privada. Emmett y Jasper parecían no tener tantos problemas en escuchar descaradamente. Es más, tenían serías dificultades para contener la risa.

Yo simplemente temía que pudiera llegar a adivinar la respuesta y enfadarse. Seguramente no le gustaría demasiado conocer al detalle el pasado como súcuba de la rubia. Su lista de víctimas era demasiado larga como para que le sentara bien.

_ ¡Oh! No te preocupes, Jake... - dijo con una radiante sonrisa de mentirosa que no engañaba a nadie -. Simplemente no era una relación duradera.

_ Tanya, esto no es normal. ¡Es sólo un crío!- le increpó Edward -. Te has convertido en una asaltacunas. ¡A tu edad!

_ Habló el centenario que está con una jovencita de 18 - dijo ella en tono digno -. ¿Tú no eres asaltacunas?

_ Estoy a punto de cumplir los 19, pero Jacob sólo tiene 17 años - le recriminé con voz ácida -. Es menor de edad lo mires como lo mires. Es fácilmente influenciable por una mujer como tú, Tanya.

No me gustaba que se hubiera aprovechado de la inocencia de mi amigo. Me gustaba menos aun que comparara mi matrimonio, fruto de la imprimación, con su encaprichamiento mutuo, basado únicamente en el sexo. Ya había vuelto a enfadarme.

_ ¡Vaya! ¿Sólo tienes 17 años? - le preguntó a Jake mientras lo evaluaba con mirada experta.

_ ¡Pues sí! - le ladré.

_ No parecía un niño cuando le vi en el bosque - me dijo intentando explicarse -. Es más, es todo un hombre. Y no parecía muy inexperto cuando lo pillé por banda en el convite de tu boda.

_ No soy ningún niño - intervino Jacob con el ceño fruncido y cara de pocos amigos -. Soy un hombre hecho y derecho.

Todos nos quedamos mirándole con una media sonrisa de condescendencia, como cuando das la razón a un niño sabiendo que no la tiene. Eso pareció enfurecerle todavía más. Que pareciera tener unos 25 años no hacía que los tuviera realmente. No tenía la experiencia ni las vivencias que acompañan a esa edad y se le notaba.

Pero no sólo a él. Todos los chicos de La Push eran relativamente jóvenes. Se habían visto obligados a madurar rápidamente al entrar en la manada. Imponérseles la obligación de proteger la reserva los había cambiado. Eran los responsables de la seguridad de la reserva y eso dejaba huella en cualquiera.

_ Claro, cariño. Eres todo un hombre - dijo Tanya mirándole con lujuria -, y muy bien dotado, por cierto.

Él sonrío complacido, mientras los demás apartábamos la mirada incrédulos. Era evidente que le encantaba que lo alabaran de esa manera delante de los vampiros. Si los dejábamos a solas medio minuto más, volverían a la carga con otro asalto y no estaba dispuesta a ello.

_ Pero ese no es el tema. ¿Qué más os da que nos divirtamos un rato en el bosque? No hacemos nada malo. ¿O es que acaso tenéis celos? - preguntó de forma picara mirando a Edward.

Jacob puso cara de espanto. No sé en qué universo había podido pensar que Tanya iba en serio con él. Al parecer pensaba que esto era un noviazgo en toda regla. No se había dado cuenta de que para ella sólo era un polvo. Pobre niño ingenuo.

_ Tanya, hay un problema serio. Cuando has saltado sobre él estábamos en mitad de una guardia - intenté explicarle -. ¡Me has dado un susto de muerte! No sabía lo que eras tú. Creía que Jacob estaba siendo atacado. Y luego al desaparecer… pensaba que mi amigo estaba muerto - terminé con la voz rota.

Tanya tuvo la decencia de mostrarse avergonzada. Una cosa es que saltara sobre 'su chico' en el bosque y otra muy diferente que saltara sobre un menor interrumpiendo su trabajo. Todos teníamos claro que lo más importante era la seguridad de los humanos que nos rodeaban, incluida ella y su familia.

_ Además, no es una actitud decente que vayáis dándoos el lote por todo el bosque. Y menos aun si Jacob retransmite a toda la manada sus proezas sexuales - le recriminé.

Ella puso cara de póker, no entendiendo a que me refería. Vaya, esta vampira iba a llevarse una buena sorpresa. Miró a su parejita con gesto inquisitivo, mientras él escondía la cara sin querer devolverle la mirada. A buenas horas se avergonzaba éste.

_ Es que... cuando nos transformamos en lobos no tenemos barreras mentales entre nosotros. Todos los miembros de la manada pueden ver lo que pienso - dijo mirándose los pies con intensidad.

_ Vale, eso es diferente. Pero yo ahí no tengo culpa alguna -dijo Tanya sonriendo, intentando escaquearse del asunto -. Y si tanto os molesta que estemos juntos por el bosque, pues nos iremos a un hotel. ¿Contentos?

_ Estaré contento cuando se te baje el nivel de lujuria, prima - le dijo Jasper seriamente -. Será mejor que vayas a casa a bañarte en hielo.

_ Y si no se te pasa, te mandaremos a una terapia de electroshock para que se te bajen los calores - le dijo Edward.

Edward cogió a Tanya de la chaqueta sin gentilezas y se la llevó medio a rastras hacia la mansión. Esperaba que una vez allí Esme o alguna de mis cuñadas se ocuparan de ella. Mejor que Edward no estuviera cerca de esa rubia en la ducha o tendríamos problemas. Y a esa no se le irían los calores con mi marido cerca, desgraciadamente.

_ ¿Te ocupas tú de él, Bella? - me preguntó.

_ Claro, sin problemas - le respondí muy segura.

Estaba pensando en la leche que le iba a meter en cuanto nos dejaran a solas. Se le iba a quitar el aire de chulito de un único soplamocos. Mi compañero abrió los ojos como platos cuando vio la expresión de mi cara. Me iba a vengar por el ratito que me había hecho pasar. Me las iba a pagar todas juntas.

_ ¿Me vais a dejar solo con ella? - preguntó a los demás con un matiz de miedo en su voz.

Jasper y Emmett asintieron, sonriéndose entre sí mientras desaparecían entre la espesura detrás de Edward y Tanya. No le tenían la más mínima pena a mi amigo. Me alegraba de que confiaran en mí para encargarme de él.

Me dirigí hacia Jacob para cogerle por el pescuezo y cantarle unas cuantas verdades, pero fue más rápido que yo. Salió corriendo por el bosque, transformándose en el aire, sin siquiera parar a quitarse la ropa. Luego echaría en falta esos shorts, pensé riéndome para mí.

Me lo tomé con calma y me quité el vestido antes de saltar tras él. Más pronto o más tarde caería en mis manos. Iba en dirección a la casa de Sam, así que supuse que querría pedirle ayuda. Creo que se había olvidado de que Emily seguramente estaría allí con su sartén. Ella se encargaría de él hasta que yo llegara.

* * *

_**N/A: **__Esperamos que os haya gustado este capítulo... Animaos a dejarnos vuestra opinión en un review... Recordad que los coments son el único pago de los escritores aficionados como nosotras_

_Muchas gracias a __**Alejandracullen21, alice-bella1124, BlackCullen, Dark kurogane, el angel de la muerte, isa-21, Jessica, mari, Patry Clan Meyer**__ y __**sandryttaa **__por los reviews que nos vais dejando a lo largo de los capítulos... y nuestra bienvenida a los nuevos lectores... __Os recuerdo que tanto __**Edward-Kirtash **__como yo subimos otras historias por aquí, por si queréis pasaros_

_No voy a poder aparecer por aquí para subir el sábado, que estamos de Pascuas y me piro de vacaciones... Así que nos vemos el próximo Martes__ con el __**Capítulo 11**__**: "Yoga" **__Besos a todos_


	33. 2x11 Yoga

_**Disclaimer: **__Los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer... nosotras sólo jugamos con ellos con mucha ilusión y sin ánimo de lucro... nuestro único pago son vuestros comentarios_

_**Summary: **__Bella empieza a hacerse cargo de sus responsabilidades dentro de la manada, donde se encontrará con situaciones que no se espera… La adaptación entre ambos grupos, lobos y vampiros, se complica y Bella hace de intermediaria… __**Secuela de **_**~ Amor contra Natura ~**

_**Note:**__ Historia compartida con __**Edward-Kirtash**__… escribimos esta historia de forma conjunta… así que nos pertenece a las dos, aunque sea yo la que la suba por aquí_

_**Rating: ~ M ~ **__Esta historia contiene escenas de sexo explícito, así que estás avisado... si sigues leyendo es por tu propia decisión, luego no te vengas quejando..._

* * *

**~ Triunfo sobre Natura ~**

**{ Saga Natura 2 }**

**Capítulo 11****: Yoga**

Sam estaba bastante cabreado cuando llegué a casa de Emily. El pobrecito Jacob se había olvidado de que debería estar de guardia aun, así que su presencia allí no indicaba nada bueno. Sam empezó a interrogarle nada más cruzó la puerta y su monumental cabreo llamó la atención de mi normalmente dulce prima.

Jacob había huido a la pequeña casita esperando encontrar protección frente a mí, pero desgraciadamente para él lo que encontró fue los sartenazos de Emily. Ya tenía claro cuál iba a ser el próximo regalo para mi prima: un juego nuevo de sartenes. El habitual estaba echado a perder por culpa de la dura cabeza de Jake.

Sam se había enfadado mucho al enterarse de la jugadita que había hecho Jake al escaquearse con Tanya en plena guardia. Si en algo destacaba nuestro jefe era por tomarse muy en serio nuestras responsabilidades para con la comunidad. Por eso era tan buen jefe y todos los seguiríamos en cualquier lucha.

Tenía muy claras cuales eran nuestras obligaciones. Debíamos honrar el don que se nos había otorgado, protegiendo a los indefensos humanos. El hecho de que su segundo al mando hubiera cometido la idiotez de abandonar una guardia era lo peor que podía haber pasado. Era un muy mal ejemplo para todos los demás.

Mi prima también estaba muy enfadada con Jacob, pero todavía se enfadaría más cuando se diera cuenta de que la sartén había quedado inservible. Tantos golpes contra la dura cabeza de mi amigo habían acabado por estropearla sin remedio. Miedo me daba de lo que pudiera hacer entonces. Ya nos había costado pararla sin hacerle daño cuando llegué a su casa persiguiendo a Jake.

Cuando conseguimos calmar a Emily, nos volvimos hacia mi amigo para cantarle las cuarenta. Sam empezó a tomarse en serio todo el asunto este de las relaciones inter-especies. Ya de primeras castigó duramente a Jacob por haber abandonado la guardia. Le obligó a hacer un montón de trabajos comunitarios en la reserva, la mayoría de ellos de lo más desagradables.

Pero no se le ocurría qué hacer con el problema de fondo al que nos enfrentábamos. Necesitábamos sacar a Tanya de la cabeza de Jake de una vez por todas, porque algo así no podía volver a repetirse y él no sabía comportarse si la tenía delante. Tendría que aprender a controlarse como fuera.

Sam siempre aparentaba una gran calma pasara lo que pasara, pero últimamente su coraza se estaba rompiendo. Todos podíamos ver claramente cómo le estaba afectando todo esto, entre las grietas provocadas por su preocupación, el cansancio acumulado por no encontrar una solución y sobretodo el temor de lo que podría pasar si la situación continuaba así.

Todos compartíamos su preocupación por esta situación, salvo Jake. Sam estaba desbordado y él no colaboraba con su actitud despreocupada. Todos estábamos un poco desquiciados. Jacob prácticamente no hacía guardias, porque le era imposible concentrarse. Así que los demás teníamos que repartirnos las suyas, pero eso no era una solución a largo plazo.

No podía abandonar la manada, ya que eso le acabaría haciendo daño y no le deseábamos eso a nuestro hermano lobo. Eso sin contar con que todos teníamos trabajo extra, a pesar de que los Cullen estaban ayudando. Habíamos ampliado el territorio tras el nuevo tratado, pero aun nos estábamos adaptando a la zona.

Por su parte los Cullen también tenían sus propios problemas. Los Denali habían llegado a Forks y ya estaban instalados en una pequeña cabaña en el bosque a la espera de encontrar un lugar mejor. Todo eso creaba también fricciones por mucha familia que se consideraran. Una cosa es tener un pariente al que ves una vez al año y otra que se mude al barrio y verle todos los días. Las cosas no eran fáciles.

Carlisle y Eleazar tuvieron una charla muy seria con Tanya, acerca de montar espectáculos en pleno bosque. Pero no sé por qué, a mí me pareció insuficiente. Dudaba mucho que una súcuba como Tanya pudiera resistir la tentación de lanzarse de nuevo sobre mi compañero para satisfacer sus necesidades.

Llegado este momento, debíamos recurrir a instancias superiores. Por lo tanto los jefes de las tres familias se reunieron en conclave para parlamentar del asunto. Al final llegaron a la única conclusión posible en este caso. Si no conseguían controlarse, a Jacob y Tanya se les prohibiría tener ese tipo de encuentros, bajo pena de ser proscritos de sus familias.

La amenaza estaba ahí, pendiendo sobre sus cabezas. Pero eso sólo era un parche, no solucionaría el problema realmente. Teníamos que encontrar algo más duradero que le ayudara a ellos y a todos nosotros. Tendría que pensar en algo.

Intenté tener unas palabras con Tanya, pero no me hizo ni caso, y menos después de la escenita que habíamos montado en el bosque. No estaba nada receptiva a mis sugerencias. Me dijo en pocas palabras que era una egoísta. Pensaba que estaba celosa por Jake, porque hubiera superado mi rechazo tan rápidamente. Añadió que lo único que yo quería era tenerlo de reserva por si Edward se rompía.

Me quedé mirándola incrédula antes de saltar a por su cuello. ¡¿Cómo se atrevía siquiera a sugerir eso? ¡Maldita vampira de los huevos! Tenía que aguantar sus ardientes miraditas hacia mi marido, sabiendo que estaría pasando por su mente una pervertida película porno únicamente para disfrute de Edward. Estuve a punto de alcanzarla para tirarle de los pelos, pero Edward me detuvo justo antes.

Tenía los nervios de punta por culpa de ese par. Como enlace entre la manada y los vampiros, pasaba mucho tiempo con uno u otro. Se les había impuesto un régimen de visitas programadas con carabina, para evitar incidentes como el de la guardia. Pero esa solución no gustaba absolutamente a nadie.

Tanya y Jacob se pasaban el día casi llorando por las esquinas, tristes por la vigilancia. O más bien debería decir que estaban algo incómodos por no poder desfogar sus más bajos instintos con tranquilidad. Era algo desesperante tener que verlos rondando por ahí, haciendo como que los estábamos torturando. ¿No podían pensar en los demás? Pues va a ser que no.

Afortunadamente el resto de las chicas Denali tenían algo más de cabeza y eran capaces de pensar en algo más a parte del sexo. O quizás no. El caso es que Kate e Irina no soportaban ver tan alicaída a su hermana y no tardaron en encontrar una solución: Yoga.

Kate era una gran experta en las artes orientales de meditación. No en vano tenía siglos de práctica en intentar controlarse para no zamparse a sus amantes. Las demás habían tardado algo más en seguir su ejemplo y contenerse. Así que la experta en autocontrol era ella.

Habló con Esme y lo organizaron todo. Tras unas sesiones de yoga, Jacob debería ser capaz de controlar sus pensamientos respecto a Tanya y sus ansias sexuales a la perfección. Y por si acaso Tanya también tendría alguna clasecita extra para no acabar lanzándose sobre nuestro amiguito cada cinco minutos.

Para mayor efectividad de nuestro plan, Esme sería la encargada de aleccionar a Jacob, mientras los Denali hacían lo propio con su querida Tanya. No sabía si eso funcionaría o no, pero había que intentar algo. La situación era desquiciante para todos, sobretodo porque teníamos que estar vigilándolos.

Cuando comunicamos la idea a la manada, no parecieron muy felices de meter a su hermano en casa de los Cullen el solito. Pero ante la gravedad del asunto que teníamos entre manos, tuvieron que desistir. Jacob se enfadó mucho con todos nosotros por dejarlo abandonado en semejante situación a merced de los Cullen.

Todos le miraron con caras de enfado por la sugerencia de que podía haber juego sucio por parte de mis vampiros. Esa reacción me encantó. Ambas familias habían llegado a acercarse y confiar los unos en los otros en este tiempo. Para que Jake se quedara tranquilo y colaborará de buena fe me tocaría estar, también para tranquilidad de todos. Sam no dejó que me escapara de esa responsabilidad.

Prometí que estaría presente en todas las sesiones y que no dejaría que le hicieran nada malo. Por su parte Emily se ofreció a ir también para venir con su sartén, ante lo que Jacob se encogió y se alejó de ella nada sutilmente. Con tanto correctivo a Jake, mi prima no había tenido ocasión de reponer sus sartenes y los chicos echaban de menos su excelente cocina. Ya no era lo mismo.

Para aplacar su ira, Sam le dijo que ella sería de más ayuda para la manada en casa preparándoles la comida. En cierto modo era verdad, pero no era nada cortés decirle esas cosas. Pero si no llega a ser por las mega raciones de Emily, la mayoría de días no podríamos hacer la mitad del trabajo. Era casi como si nos estuviéramos aprovechando de ella.

Los chicos se quedaron en silencio, esperando la decisión de mi prima. Todos adoraban a Emily y sus maravillosos platos. Afortunadamente ella se lo tomó a buenas y los chicos pudieron volver a respirar tranquilos, sobretodo Jacob.

Poco después Jacob y yo nos enfrentábamos con valentía a su primera clase de yoga. Esme había despejado el salón con ayuda de los muchachos. Cuando llegamos colocó dos esterillas en el suelo algo alejadas entre sí. En la cadena de música sonaba un CD con música suave, ideal para relajarse y meditar.

Esme estaba sentada cómodamente en una de las esterillas. Su atuendo era ideal para moverse y adoptar las más complicadas posturas de yoga. Con un chándal de color celeste simple y ceñido, parecía más que preparada para cumplir su misión.

Carlisle había huido ante la previsión de problemas en casa. No tenía muchas ganas de ver alterada su rutina con una pelea. Chico listo. Dijo algo sobre actualizar historiales y preparar informes y salió a escape. Afortunadamente esta vez no usó la cartera para simular una llamada fantasma que nunca existió.

El resto de mi familia también estaba por allí, pendientes de todo. Alice permanecía sentada en un sillón, acurrucada junto a Jasper. El no poder ver nada la afectaba mucho. Con una loba en casa le costaba ver, pero algo podía vislumbrar con esfuerzo. Sin embargo con dos presentes, le era totalmente imposible.

Jazz parecía feliz de poder tener a su duendecita 'atrapada' entre sus brazos. No se quejaba para nada de la situación, ya que consolarla era su segunda naturaleza. Era extraño ver a alguien tan duro y que daba tanto miedo en escenas tan tiernas como ésta. No sé si llegaría a acostumbrarme algún día a su lado dulce.

Por su parte, Emmett estaba repantigado en otro de los sillones pegados a las paredes. Contemplaba el panorama sin perderse detalle, ansioso de que empezara la 'juerga'. A la que no veía por ningún lado era a Rosalie, aunque su rastro reciente flotaba en el aire.

Edward me hizo una señal para que me sentara a su lado. Estaba al lado de Emmett y leía un libro despreocupadamente. Me rodeó con su brazo y me acomodé para ver la sesión de yoga sin interrumpir. De vez en cuando pillaba a mi marido intentando contener la risa. ¿Qué era eso que le hacía tanta gracia?

Podía oír a Rosalie trasteando en su cuarto. Había desaparecido en su habitación y se iba a perder el espectáculo. Nadie me decía qué estaba haciendo y menos aun mi marido. ¡A saber! Probablemente estaría envolviéndose en una nube de incienso aromático y ambientador.

Quizás eso fuera lo mejor. Así nos evitaríamos problemas de insultos entre mi cuñada y mi amigo. Las peleas entre ambos eran muy divertidas, con todos esos chistes sobre mascotas y rubias. Pero mi función en ese momento era proteger a Jacob de mis malvados familiares, así que prefería evitar cualquier enfrentamiento.

Jake no se hizo esperar y a la hora prevista sonó el timbre. Me dirigí hacia la puerta para recibirle, con algo de miedo. No sé por qué, tal vez instinto femenino, pero algo me decía que esto no podía acabar bien. Había un algo raro en el ambiente que me hacía sospechar de todo esto, de mi propia familia.

_ Bueno, ya estoy aquí - me saludó Jake desde el otro lado de la puerta, sin llegar a entrar en la casa -. Listo para la tortura.

Parecía como si fuera hacia la silla eléctrica en lugar de a una relajante sesión de yoga. Se parecía en algo, iba a estar sentado, pero ahí se acababa toda comparación. Mi amigo estaba demasiado nervioso y esa no era una buena forma de empezar. Tenía que calmarse o no saldría nada positivo de esto.

_ Anímate, Jacob. No va a ser tan terrible -le dije intentando sonreír -. Tú sólo tienes que estar sentado y relajarte.

Le hice entrar, mientras él refunfuñaba algo por lo bajo. Me siguió hasta el salón, donde todos nos esperaban impacientes. Decididamente aquí se estaba fraguando algo. Todas las miradas se centraron en Jacob. Lo miraban de arriba a abajo extrañados, contemplando su indumentaria.

Lo miré yo también intentando descubrir qué les parecía tan raro. Al final caí en la cuenta. Mi familia no estaba acostumbrada a ver a Jacob tan vestido. Que él fuera con unos pantalones de deporte y una camiseta los había dejado pasmados. Estaban más acostumbrados a ver a los lobos mucho más despechugados.

_ Bienvenido a casa, Jacob - le saludó Esme con una amable sonrisa -. Ven aquí y siéntate conmigo - añadió indicándole la otra esterilla.

_ Gracias por todo esto, señora Cullen - respondió con una voz tranquila.

Jake se sentó a su lado. Estaba haciendo un buen papel, pero yo le podía notar los nervios. Hacía lo posible por mantenerse respetuoso en todo momento, pero le vi arrugar la nariz más de una vez. Esto se complicaba si también tenía que luchar contra el olor. Cualquiera diría que después de estar tirándose a Tanya se habría acostumbrado ya.

_ Llámame Esme. Y no hay nada que agradecer - le contestó sin perder la sonrisa -. Bueno, te explicaré el plan. Estas clases de yoga persiguen un objetivo: Eliminar en lo posible tu obsesión por Tanya. Te enseñaré a meditar y dejar la mente en blanco, sacando a mi sobrina de tus pensamientos. Eso te ayudará para no enturbiar la mente de la manada.

_ Sí, eso sería genial - añadí con gran alivio.

_ Edward estará pendiente de tus pensamientos - continuó Esme -, para indicarnos si vas por el buen camino. Tú procura no pensar en ella, ¿vale?

_ Y… ¿qué pasa si pienso en Tanya? - dijo él con un tono un poco enfadado -. Es decir, la meditación y tal está genial, pero yo no quiero dejar de pensar en ella. Quiero decir, no puedo - se corrigió Jacob.

_ De eso me encargo yo - dijo Rosalie apareciendo por las escaleras.

* * *

_**N/A: **__Esperamos que os haya gustado este capítulo... Animaos a dejarnos vuestra opinión en un review... Recordad que los coments son el único pago de los escritores aficionados como nosotras_

_Muchas gracias a __**Alejandracullen21, alice-bella1124, BlackCullen, Dark kurogane, el angel de la muerte, isa-21, Jessica, mari, Patry Clan Meyer**__ y __**sandryttaa **__por los reviews que nos vais dejando a lo largo de los capítulos... y nuestra bienvenida a los nuevos lectores..._

_Os recuerdo que tanto __**Edward-Kirtash **__como yo subimos otras historias por aquí, por si queréis pasaros a leerlas... __Nos vemos el Jueves__ con el __**Capítulo 12**__**: "Strike" **__Besos a todos_


	34. 2x12 Strike

_**Disclaimer: **Los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer... nosotras sólo jugamos con ellos con mucha ilusión y sin ánimo de lucro... nuestro único pago son vuestros comentarios_

_**Summary: **__Bella empieza a hacerse cargo de sus responsabilidades dentro de la manada, donde se encontrará con situaciones que no se espera… La adaptación entre ambos grupos, lobos y vampiros, se complica y Bella hace de intermediaria… __**Secuela de **_**~ Amor contra Natura ~**

_**Note:**__ Historia compartida con __**Edward-Kirtash**__… escribimos esta historia de forma conjunta… así que nos pertenece a las dos, aunque sea yo la que la suba por aquí_

_**Rating: ~ M ~ **__Esta historia contiene escenas de sexo explícito, así que estás avisado... si sigues leyendo es por tu propia decisión, luego no te vengas quejando..._

* * *

**~ Triunfo sobre Natura ~**

**{ Saga Natura 2 }**

**Capítulo 12****: Strike**

Rosalie apareció bajando por las escaleras. Me quedé de una pieza. Esto sí que no me lo esperaba. Estaba vestida con su 'uniforme' para jugar al béisbol y sobre el hombro llevaba un bate que parecía bastante consistente. Hasta puede que el bate fuera incluso de hierro o algún metal resistente.

Me giré a mirar a Edward, pero seguía leyendo tranquilamente el libro. Parece que sabía exactamente lo que estaba pasando, pero seguía sin enfrentar mi mirada. Esto no era algo improvisado para nada. Es más, seguro que no me iba a gustar ni un pelo. ¿Qué estaban planeando mis vampiros?

_ Y… ¿qué pasa si pienso en Tanya? - dijo él con un tono un poco enfadado -. Es decir, la meditación y tal está genial, pero yo no quiero dejar de pensar en ella. Quiero decir, no puedo - se corrigió Jacob.

_ De eso me encargo yo - dijo Rosalie -. ¿Listos para el partido?

Rosalie estaba de un inusual buen humor, algo bastante extraño en ella habiendo dos lobos en casa. ¿A qué partido se refería? Algo malo, seguro. Jacob y yo teníamos la misma cara de desconcierto, lo cual pareció divertirla todavía más.

Con eso consiguió la atención total de Jacob. Sus ojos se le salieron de las órbitas cuando la vio vestida de esa guisa. Era como para sospechar de sus intenciones. Yo ya la estaba viendo venir, con tan solo ver su sonrisa maliciosa. Era como un gato que se estaba relamiendo mirando a un canario.

Jake se la quedó mirando suspicaz. De repente se había quedado congelado en el sitio. Si esto estaba planeado para que él se relajara, empezábamos mal, muy mal. Hasta yo me estaba poniendo tensa por momentos.

_ Verás, lobito. Visto que no quieres olvidar a nuestra primita - dijo rulando los ojos -, te ayudaremos. Ya sabes: 'La letra con sangre entra'.

_ ¿A qué te refieres con eso? - le pregunté con muchísimas dudas al respecto.

_ Y eso, ¿qué tiene que ver? - preguntó Jake señalando al bate suspicaz.

_ Eddy me avisará cada vez que aquí tu amigo tenga pensamientos impuros - me explicó Rose señalando a mi marido con el bate -, y yo le sacaré a mi prima de la cabeza de golpe.

Lo terminó de explicar mientras golpeaba una bola imaginaria con el bate. ¡No me lo podía creer! Esta chica es muy teatrera. Jacob puso mala cara al instante y la mía tenía que ser por el estilo. No me gustaba que mi cuñada se desquitara con él.

Vale que ahora mismo yo tampoco le tuviera demasiado cariño, pero tampoco quería eso. ¿En serio le iban a permitir hacer eso? Imposible que mi familia se lo permitiera. Pero Edward seguía esquivando mi mirada, así que iba en serio.

_ Al principio íbamos a darte un simple coscorrón - continuó explicando Rose con una enorme sonrisa perversa -, pero esto es más divertido.

_ Tranquila, Barbie sport. Estando tú por aquí y con semejante ropa dudo que pueda haber alguien que se empalme - le respondió Jake mirándola con desprecio -, y menos aun yo.

¡Guau, eso sí que le había dolido! Mini-punto para Jake. Se lo había ganado. La cara que se le había quedado a Rosalie era para haberle hecho una foto. No pude evitar reírme de ella a carcajada limpia junto con Jake, mientras que los demás disimulaban un poco mejor.

_ Lo único que tengo que hacer es pensar en meterme contigo en la cama - continuó Jacob poniendo cara de asco -, y mi libido se evapora. Se me quita todo el deseo de sexo.

_ Yo que tú no pensaría en meterme a la cama con Rosalie - saltó Emmett de repente con cara de mala hostia.

Uy, ya la habíamos liado. La cara de Emmett no estaba para tonterías. Era como si una nube negra se hubiera instalado sobre él. Me entraron ganas de interponerme entre ambos para defender la integridad física de mi amigo. Mi cuñado era difícil de cabrear, pero cuando se mosqueaba era para asustarse.

_ Porque si Edd me avisa que esos pensamientos llegan a tu linda cabecita, no dudaré en dejarte sin descendencia - terminó con una sonrisa en la cara, dejando entrever la amenaza en su voz.

Casi podía oír a Jacob tragar saliva a duras penas.

_ Tranquilo, mi amor. Sé defenderme solita. No quiero que me quites la diversión ahora que me he vestido - dijo con una fría sonrisa colocándose detrás de Jacob.

Emmett volvió a su posición relajada en el sofá, pero no le quitaba ojo a Jake. Entre unas cosas y otras, no sabía cómo sería capaz de relajarse. Al menos con tantas distracciones dejaría de pensar en Tanya. O al menos, eso esperaba.

Sin más dilación, Esme comenzó a darle las primeras indicaciones. Eran cosas generales sobre como debía respirar y los principios básicos del yoga. Lo primero fue adoptar la postura del loto, la más sencilla y fácil de mantener. Jake parecía bastante concentrado en todo lo que le iba explicando y asentía cada poco.

Parecía que se lo estaba tomando en serio, lo que me puso muy contenta. Quizá me había equivocado con él en esto. Puede que Jake pudiera controlarse con estas técnicas o puede que no. Pero al menos lo estaba intentando de verdad, que era lo que contaba. Podía estar contenta con los esfuerzos de Jake. Necesitaba que consiguiera vencer su maldita obsesión por la vampi-rubia.

Las clases fueron avanzando y Jacob empezó con su meditación. Al poco rato Edward levantó la mano y la dejó en alto. Su movimiento me tomó por sorpresa. No había llegado siquiera a despegar la vista del libro en ningún momento. Incluso me había medio-ignorado, a pesar de tenerme a su lado.

¡Oh, no! Ya la habíamos liado. Ahora recordaba a qué venía lo de la mano en alto. El temido momento del correctivo a Jake había llegado. Rosalie al verlo se puso terriblemente contenta. Mi cuñada se colocó detrás de él en posición de bateo y movió el bate con contundencia.

_ ¡Strike 1! - gritó Rose golpeaba a mi compañero en la cabeza.

Él no estaba para nada preparado para esto y salió volando hacia delante. Acabó dándose literalmente de morros contra el suelo. Casi al instante empezó a salirle un enorme chichón en la parte de atrás de la cabeza. Menos mal que no estábamos en forma de lobo, porque debía de haberle dolido un montón.

Cuando se incorporó vi que de la nariz le salía un hilillo de sangre. Menos mal que no tardó en pararse, porque realmente impresionaba verlo entre el chichón y la nariz reventada. Había que dar gracias a lo de la curación rápida de los lobos.

_ ¡Auch! ¡¿De qué vas, Barbie psicópata? - le gritó Jake muy enfadado, frotándose la parte posterior de la cabeza.

_ ¡No te hagas el tonto ahora, chucho! - le respondió Rosalie sin perder la sonrisa -. Estabas pensando en Tanya, así que golpe al canto.

_ Bueno, sí - reconoció Jacob -. Pero no hacia falta que me dieras tan fuerte. Casi me abres la cabeza en dos como si fuera una sandia.

_ Mejor compárala con una pelota de ping-pon - le respondió ella rápidamente -. Están huecas, igual que tu cabeza.

Estaba tan contenta que sólo le faltaba ponerse a dar saltos como Alice. Se sentía en su salsa intercambiando sutilezas con Jacob. Eran tal para cual a la hora de soltar pullas. Jake fue a responderle, pero Esme se le adelantó. A Rose sólo se le borró la sonrisa cuando vio la cara que se le había quedado a Esme. Casi parecía arrepentida y todo. Esto sí que era inesperado.

_ ¡Rosalie, compórtate! - intervino Esme -. Y ten más respeto con nuestros invitados. Ya sabes lo que te toca. Ves a visitar a tu amigo el tarro, mientras yo sigo con Jacob. ¡Y procura ser más amable! - añadió con un sorprendente mal humor.

Rosalie aguantó la reprimenda de su madre estoicamente. Luego se dirigió con aire muy digno a la cocina, para depositar los 100 $ en el tarro comunitario. Jacob se quedó desconcertado ante todo este acontecimiento, pero Esme le hizo un gesto quitándole importancia. Quería que volviera a las clases para no perder concentración. Él se encogió de hombros y se olvidó rápidamente de mi cuñadita.

Rose no tardó en volver de la cocina, con todo su aire de superioridad intacto. Cogió el bate y volvió a colocarse de nuevo en la misma posición. Jake ni siquiera se dio cuenta, ya que estaba de nuevo concentrado con los ojos cerrados.

La misma situación se sucedió una y otra vez. Los chichones de mi amigo se curaban justo a tiempo para volver a recibir uno nuevo. Al menos ahora ya no se caía de morros contra el suelo. Edward levantaba el brazo y Rosalie atizaba a Jake al grito de '¡Strike!', divirtiendo a todo el mundo menos a mi amigo y a mí.

Me parecía que esto ya era abusar de la situación. Sin embargo, el mismo hecho de que siguiera pensando en Tanya, lo hacía necesario. Tenía que aprender de una puñetera vez a dejar aparcados sus pensamientos lujuriosos sobre Tanya para cuando fuera el momento. Tenía que pensar en el daño que hacía a los demás.

Edward permanecía en el sillón, algo cansado ya de la situación. Creo que se aburría de haber pasado toda la tarde atento a los pensamientos de mi amigo. Quizá estaba algo asqueado incluso, dada la naturaleza de los mismos. A veces hasta ponía mala cara. A saber lo que estaría pasando por la cabeza de Jacob.

Mi pobre marido se estiró como un felino para cambiar de postura y distraerse un rato. Rose, sin dejar pasar ni una ocasión, interpretó el gesto como un mal pensamiento de Jacob. Así que le dio un buen golpe a mi amigo.

Él no estaba pensando en nada malo, así que no estaba prevenido. Como no se esperaba el golpe, al contrario que en las últimas ocasiones, volvió a caer de bruces contra el suelo con fuerza. El resultado fue que acabó rompiéndose el labio, sangrando profusamente.

_ ¡¿De qué vas, rubia? - se quejó Jacob mirándola con auténtico odio -. ¡Ahora no estaba haciendo nada malo!

_ Lo siento mucho, pobre perrito. ¿Te he hecho daño? - dijo mi cuñada con retintín, fingiendo una sonrisa inocente -. Es que vi a Eddy estirarse y creí que era porque estaba pensando algo muy, muy fuerte. Ha sido sin querer - añadió sin conseguir engañar a nadie.

_ …Evitarlo - añadí yo enfadada.

_ Rosalie... - empezó a decir Esme, pero no pudo ni que acabar la reprimenda.

_ Lo sé, lo sé. A la cocina. ¿A que sí? - le dijo ella.

Su madre simplemente asintió y ella se marchó muy sonriente hacia su adorado bote. En los últimos días tenía una relación más estrecha con el bote que con su marido. Le metía más veces mano al bote que a él.

Alice daba saltitos de contento cada vez, seguramente pensando en todo lo que se compraría con el contenido del bote. Con tal de que no me llevara a mí de compras… ¡que le aprovechara!

_ Jacob, siento mucho el horrible comportamiento de mi hija - se disculpó Esme -. Es algo extremista.

_ Además de no tenerles ningún aprecio a los lobos - añadí algo resentida.

_ ¿Falta mucho, mamá? Me aburro - interrumpió Emmett con voz de crío pequeño.

_ Será mejor que lo dejemos ya - dijo Esme por fin -. Por hoy creo que ha sido suficiente. Si no alguien acabará herido.

_ Claro, Señora Cullen. Digo, Esme - se corrigió -. Hasta el próximo día. Adiós a todos.

_ Mañana, Jacob - le recalqué.

_ ¿Mañana? ¿Tan pronto? - se quejó él.

_ Tendrás que mejorar mucho antes de reincorporarte a la manada - le expliqué.

_ Ok, está bien - admitió Jake -. Nos vemos mañana.

Acompañé a mi amigo hasta la puerta y allí nos despedimos. El pobre desapareció rápidamente en el bosque, restregándose la cabeza a causa del último golpe. Menos mal que se acordó no transformarse. Tenía vedado enturbiar la mente de la manada hasta que tuviera sus pensamientos controlados.

Al final la tarde se saldó con unos 10 strikes, 900 $ en el tarro por comentarios de Rosalie y una Alice eufórica viendo crecer el dinero del bote. Aunque la parte más positiva de todas fue comprobar que Jacob estaba empezando a controlarse. Por fin veía la luz al final del túnel. El plan estaba funcionando.

Conforme pasaban los días cada clase se saldaba con menos strikes. En la tercera, Rosalie tuvo que recurrir al esmalte de uñas para entretenerse. La pobre estaba tan aburrida que de haber podido se hubiera quedado dormida de pie. Estaba a punto de desesperarse por no poder golpear a mi amigo.

Emmett estaba feliz de que Rose ya no tuviera que poner dinero. Eso significaba que tendría más pasta para gastar en sus caprichitos sexuales. Este chico era incorregible. Cuando termináramos con Jacob tendríamos que empezar con él. Seguro que Alice me podría conseguir un uniforme bonito para mí, porque le tenía unas ganas de darle unas buenas collejas por todos sus chistes a mi costa.

Alice por su parte pilló una tremenda rabieta al darse cuenta de lo que ocurriría. De repente su fuente de ingresos estaba agotándose, ya que Jake no daba motivos a Rosalie para sobrepasarse. Estaba tan alterada, que Jasper necesitó ejercer toda su influencia con ella para mantenerla sentada.

Al final, para evitar sus crisis de 'falta pasta para ir de compras' decidió ponerse a hacer yoga con Esme y Jacob. Me pareció genial que participara, pero al parecer no fue muy buena idea. Resultó que había consecuencias no deseadas.

Jasper no dejaba de mirar a Alice mientras practicaba sus posturitas de yoga. Su mirada contenía tanta lujuria, que se me subieron los calores a mí también. A saber lo que pasaría por su calenturienta mente.

Cuando me quise dar cuenta, Jasper estaba despatarrado en el suelo mirando a mi marido con incredulidad. Edward, cansado de tanto sexo por todas partes, le había soltado un tremendo golpe en la cabeza. Jazz se quedó mirándolo con cara de cordero degollado.

_ La principal razón por la que hacemos esto es que Jake deje de pensar en sexo - le increpó Edward, un poquito enfadado -. Lo que menos necesitamos es que tus olas de lujuria inunden el ambiente. ¡A la calle ahora mismo!

_ Vale, ya me voy - dijo Jasper con voz triste.

_ Vamos a dar un paseo, caballero - dijo Alice, mientras sonreía feliz.

_ Donde tú quieras, duendecilla mía - le dijo él con una voz muy sexy.

Jasper la cogió en brazos y salieron rápidamente por la puerta. ¡Suerte que tienen algunas! A mí me tocaba quedarme, aguantando las clases de yoga.

* * *

_**N/A: **__Esperamos que os haya gustado este capítulo... Animaos a dejarnos vuestra opinión en un review... Recordad que los coments son el único pago de los escritores aficionados como nosotras_

_Muchas gracias a __**Alejandracullen21, alice-bella1124, BlackCullen, ceci9123, Dark kurogane, el angel de la muerte, isa-21, Jessica, mari, Patry Clan Meyer**__ y __**sandryttaa **__por los reviews que nos vais dejando a lo largo de los capítulos... y nuestra bienvenida a los nuevos lectores..._

_Os recuerdo que tanto __**Edward-Kirtash **__como yo subimos otras historias por aquí, por si queréis pasaros a leerlas... __Nos vemos el Sábado__ con el __**Capítulo 13**__**: "Progresos" **__Besos a todos_


	35. 2x13 Progresos

_**Disclaimer: **__Los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer... nosotras sólo jugamos con ellos con mucha ilusión y sin ánimo de lucro... nuestro único pago son vuestros comentarios_

_**Summary: **__Bella empieza a hacerse cargo de sus responsabilidades dentro de la manada, donde se encontrará con situaciones que no se espera… La adaptación entre ambos grupos, lobos y vampiros, se complica y Bella hace de intermediaria… __**Secuela de **_**~ Amor contra Natura ~**

_**Note:**__ Historia compartida con __**Edward-Kirtash**__… escribimos esta historia de forma conjunta… así que nos pertenece a las dos, aunque sea yo la que la suba por aquí_

_**Rating: ~ M ~ **__Esta historia contiene escenas de sexo explícito, así que estás avisado... si sigues leyendo es por tu propia decisión, luego no te vengas quejando..._

* * *

**~ Triunfo sobre Natura ~**

**{ Saga Natura 2 }**

**Capítulo 13: Progresos**

Edward no perdió el tiempo en cuanto Jake hubo desaparecido de su 'radar'. Se despidió rápidamente de todos y me arrastró fuera de la mansión. Todavía no habíamos traspasado la puerta de nuestra casa cuando comenzó a besarme de forma apasionada. No sabía a santo de qué venía tanta efusividad. Aunque si lo pensaba un poco, podía adivinarlo.

Habíamos pasado buena parte de la tarde en la clase de yoga de Jacob. Está claro que mi amigo tenía a Tanya en la cabeza y que Edward lo estaba viendo. El guantazo que se llevó Jasper evidenciaba que sus pensamientos también llevaban ese camino. Ni que decir tiene que Emmett estaba pensando en sexo fijo.

El ambiente había estado saturado de pensamientos sobre sexo todo el rato. Mi maridito tenía que estar afectado por fuerza. Seguramente esta era su forma de olvidar todas las imágenes que habían puesto en su mente.

Yo obviamente no me iba a negar a ayudarle y menos si tenía como recompensa un 'momento de calidad' con mi maridito. Es más, estaba deseosa de ayudarle. Mis manos recorrían todo su cuerpo con dulces caricias.

_ No sé cómo lo aguantas todo el día en tu cabeza sin volverte loca - me dijo él.

_ Pues yo no sé cómo tú aguantas estar en la cabeza de Emmett y de Rosalie desde hace tantos años - le respondí mientras le arrancaba la camisa.

_ A duras penas - me explicó entre besos cada vez más ardientes -. La música ayuda a acallar los sonidos y demás.

Sus labios comenzaron a trazar un camino desde mi boca hasta la base de mi cuello. Un fugaz pensamiento paso por mi mente: 'el veneno de los vampiros me es letal'. Me asusté momentáneamente, pero recordé cómo en nuestra luna de miel había mantenido sus dientes cuidadosamente apartados de mí.

Así que me relajé y me dejé llevar por la pasión. Deje que me condujera hasta nuestra habitación entre sus fuertes brazos. Me depositó sobre las sábanas con un cuidado innecesario, teniendo en cuenta mi fortaleza lobuna. Pero esa delicadeza hizo que me sintiera como una princesa de cuento de hadas.

_ Ya decía yo que tocabas muy bien - añadí chupando sensualmente sus largos y sensuales dedos de pianista.

_ Lo peor es cuando se juntan las imágenes mentales de mi familia con las oleadas lujuriosas de Jasper. Eso afectaría hasta a un muerto - añadió entre risas.

_ Tú no estás muerto, amor - le dije al ver cómo crecía el bulto de sus pantalones.

_ Hasta ahora no tenía nadie con quien hacer algo al respecto - añadió con mirada ardiente -. Hasta que llegaste tú.

_ Yo no soy inmune a sus poderes - le dije con voz ronca -. Tengo mucho calor.

_ Te aseguro que Emmett y Rosalie tampoco lo son. Es más, parece que lo busquen y la situación acaba volviéndose peligrosa - me explicó.

_ No me lo puedo imaginar - le dije con una mueca -. Mejor dicho, no me lo quiero imaginar. Prefiero pensar en otras cosas - añadí enredando mis dedos en su pelo.

Me aferré a sus cabellos, mientras sus labios recorrían cada centímetro de mi cuerpo, explorando por todos sus rincones. Débiles gemidos de placer escapaban entre mis labios, algunos de ellos llevando su nombre.

_ Por eso tenemos que mandar a esos pervertidos de vez en cuando de viaje - siguió diciendo Edward entre risitas -. Para poder descansar y ser más normales.

_ ¿Normales? - le dije alzando una ceja -. Tú no eres normal. ¡Eres un dios del sexo!

_ ¿Ah, sí? - dijo mordisqueándome la oreja, pero sin llegar a clavar los diente -. A Emmett no le va a gustar.

La mención de Emmett en ese momento fue como un jarro de agua fría sobre mi lívido.

_ ¡¿Perdona? - le pregunté incrédula, alejándome de él -. ¿Qué tiene que ver Emmett ahora?

_ Su título de Rey del Sexo - me dijo mientras lo miraba con los ojos muy abiertos -. Es lo que le grita Rose continuamente cuando están en la faena - añadió riéndose.

_ Pues tendrá que hacerse a la idea - le respondí contundentemente -. Tú eres único y ningún hermano tuyo te llega a la suela de los zapatos.

_ De acuerdo, se lo notificaré - dijo muy risueño y volviendo a centrarse en mi cuello me preguntó -. ¿Te gusta esto?

_ Sí, me pones a cien - le dije mientras le desabrochaba los pantalones -. Estás tan preparado. ¡Oh, me encanta! - añadí relamiéndome de gusto, viendo lo q tenía listo sólo para mí.

_ Ya le darás las gracias a Jasper - respondió, mientras bajaba los tirantes de mi vestido lentamente -. Luego… dentro de mucho, mucho rato.

_ ¿A Jasper? - le pregunté jadeando fuertemente contra su cuello -. ¿Y eso?

_ Esas malditas oleadas de lujuria que ha enviado antes. Hasta entonces tenía la situación controlada, porque sólo era Jacob pensando en Tanya. Y eso como que no me pone - explicó poniendo cara de asco.

_ Te comprendo - le dije poniendo la misma cara -. Pero mejor no pensarlo más.

_ Pero luego Jasper lo ha complicado todo pensando en Alice - añadió rulando los ojos - y descontrolándose de mala manera. Ha sido como echar gasolina al fuego.

_ Hablando de fuego - le dije llevando su mano a mi húmeda entrada.

Uno de sus dedos se deslizó bajo el filo de mi ropa interior y comenzó a acariciarme. Mi centro de placer palpitaba ante su contacto, enviando descargas por todo mi cuerpo. Comencé a mover las caderas al ritmo que él me mandaba, incrementando el ritmo cuando introdujo sus dedos en mi interior.

Tenía una rudeza desacostumbrada en él, pero eso no hacía otra cosa que excitarme más. Mis gemidos se intensificaron y él los acalló besándome con pasión. Sus movimientos se hicieron cada vez más rápidos, volviéndome completamente loca de placer.

_ No sé cómo tu hielo puede aumentar tanto el fuego que llevo dentro - le dije con la voz entrecortada por los gemidos.

_ Porque tu calor me derrite, convirtiéndome en lava - me respondió con voz ronca.

_ Pues tendremos que llamar a un bombero para que nos apague ese fuego, antes de que incendiemos la casa. A no ser que tu tengas alguna "manguera" que nos haga el apaño - le dije con voz sensual.

_ Si buscas un poco más abajo, la encontrarás - dijo Edward besándome el cuello.

_ Vampiro, médico, deportista - dije ronroneando de placer -, y ahora también bombero. ¿Algo más que deba saber de mi maridito?

_ Todo un mundo de detalles - me dijo pasando su atención a mis pezones -. Pero tendremos toda la eternidad para descubrirnos mutuamente.

El frío tacto de su piel sobre mis pezones hacía que éstos se irguieran. Los tenía tan sensibles que el placer era hasta doloroso por su intensidad. Los cogió entre sus dedos y los frotó suavemente. Ramalazos de placer me atravesaban de arriba a abajo. Mis rodillas me fallaron y me aferré a él para no caer.

_ Seguro que después de tanto tiempo cerca de esos dos - le dije picaruela, casi sin aliento ante su contacto -, algún que otro truquillo habrás aprendido.

_ Umm, alguno - me respondió con su mejor sonrisa sexy.

_ ¿Me los enseñarás? - le dije recorriendo su pecho con mis uñas.

_ Tendrás que ganártelo - me respondió cogiéndome de golpe y estampándome contra la pared.

_ Edward, por favor. ¡Te necesito ya! Por favor, te necesito - le supliqué.

Él me dedicó una media sonrisa y se quitó la ropa rápidamente para satisfacer mis peticiones. Me levantó en volandas y volvió a estamparme contra la pared. Me cogí a su cuello y acerqué sus labios a los míos.

Entrelacé mis piernas alrededor de sus caderas, buscando un punto de apoyo en esta locura y pasión. Noté su miembro erecto en la entrada de mi intimidad. Sentí como entraba en mí con un único y rudo golpe de caderas. Gemí de placer al notar como su plenitud me llenaba completamente.

Oleadas de placer recorrían mi cuerpo, llevándome al éxtasis, haciéndome alcanzar las estrellas. Alcanzamos el culmen del placer a la vez, gritando cada uno el nombre del otro. Después de eso ambos caímos exánimes sobre la cama.

El grito fue tan fuerte que tenían que haberlo oído por fuerza en casa de mis suegros. Y ahora que me acordaba de un pequeño detalle…

_ ¿Por qué no me mirabas en casa de tus padres? - le pregunté.

_ Porque cuando te miro, no puedo concentrarme en nada más - me dijo ternura, levantándome la cara para mirarme a los ojos -. Y cuando me miras con esos preciosos ojos color chocolate, todo lo demás desaparece.

_ A mí me pasa lo mismo contigo - le confesé -, incluso antes de estar imprimada.

_ Si me llegas a mirar antes así - dijo con un gruñido -, te habría arrastrado a la cama más cercana. Y no podía, porque tenía que estar pendiente de Jacob.

Me acurruqué felizmente en sus fuertes brazos y me dormí muy complacida con mi vida. Tenía lo mejor de tres mundo (humano, vampiro y licántropo) a mi disposición. Además tenía a la persona perfecta para mí a mi lado para siempre jamás. Me relajé junto a él, dejando que su frío tacto sofocara el fuego que aun ardía dentro de mi piel. Y que ardería para siempre.

Al cabo de unos días, Rosalie abandonó con mucha pena su querido bate. Apareció en el salón con un guante de cuero muy usado y unas cuantas pelotas de béisbol. Ya no sabía que esperar de ella y, por la cara de Jacob, él tampoco.

Mi cuñada se tumbó en el sofá, acurrucada cómodamente entre los brazos de Emmett. No pudo ocultar una mueca de enfado al mirar a Jake y a todos nos hizo tanta gracia que estallamos en un coro de carcajadas.

El que mejor se lo estaba pasando era Jacob. Estaba feliz de ver que por fin había derrotado a la 'Barbie sport'. Su sonrisita de suficiencia era muy retadora, pero Rosalie no podía hacer nada sin la aprobación de Edward. Él la avisaba con un suave codazo cada vez que Jake se distraía pensando en Tanya.

Entonces ella se limitaba a lanzarle la pelota a la cabeza. Eso sí, con todas sus ganas. Resultaba algo bastante aburrido, pero ya iba siendo hora de que todo se tranquilizara en este aspecto. El plan funcionaba.

Uno de los días Jasper y Rosalie se aliaron para hacer trampas. Jasper estuvo mandando unas cuantas olas de lujuria sobre Jacob, consiguiendo que Edward levantará la mano más veces de lo normal. No sé cómo escaparon al radar de mi marido, pero lo consiguieron. Resultaba sospechoso.

Esme, que había comprobado con entusiasmo el progreso de su alumno, no tardo en percatarse de que ocurría algo raro. Entre eso y las caras de sus hijos, pronto lo tuvo controlado. Así que obligó a ambos a poner mucho dinero en el bote. Después de eso todo volvió a una relativa normalidad.

En las últimas clases a Jacob apenas le costaba esfuerzo mantener la mente en blanco. Con ello logró desesperar a mi cuñadita, que a penas tenía ocasiones para atizar a mi compañero. Me sentía muy orgullosa de él.

Así que la 'pobre vampira' cambio el atuendo de jugadora de béisbol por un mini-conjunto de tenista muy sexy. Era negro, ceñido y corto, muy corto. A Emmett casi se le caen los ojos al verla bajar de esa guisa.

Rose podría haber usado sus ojos de pelotas, de haber querido. Parecía un personaje de cómic, cuando ve pasar a una chica mona por su lado. Era desternillante verle así. No sé cómo no se la cargó al hombro y volvió a subir corriendo a la habitación. Parecía tener toda la intención del mundo.

Cuando Rose llegó a donde él estaba, lo cogió por la pechera y lo arrastró tras ella. Creo que adivinó antes que yo las intenciones de su salido maridito. Ni que decir tiene que él no opuso más mínima resistencia. La siguió como un perrito faldero, babeando detrás de ella. No dejaría que volviera a llamar chucho a nadie después de esto.

_ Bueno, Edward, si el... lobito siente deseos lujuriosos hacia Tanya, me avisas. ¿Vale? - dijo con una sonrisa pícara -. Yo me encargo.

Lo dijo levantando la raqueta y haciendo un perfecto revés a dos manos. Esta chica decididamente tenía mano para los deporte.

_ Ahora tú y yo nos vamos al cuarto, fiera - dijo mirando a su maridito con lascivia, mientras se mordía el labio.

Y Emmett haciendo realidad mi visión la cogió en brazos y desaparecieron en un abrir y cerrar de ojos por las escaleras. No tardó mucho rato en oírse ruidos sospechosos desde el piso de arriba. No sabía cómo podía concentrarse Jacob. Realmente había avanzado mucho en estos días.

La clase fue bastante tranquila más tranquila que otros días atrás, a pesar de todo. Sólo hubo un momento en que Rosalie tuvo que hacer su aparición, interrumpiendo sus ruidosas actividades con Emmett. Llegó hasta las escaleras, le lanzó una pelota con mucha certeza y volvió a su habitación.

Afortunadamente la tarde transcurrió sin muchos problemas y Esme le dijo a Jake que hablaría con Carlisle y Eleazar sobre sus progresos. A él le hizo mucha ilusión, tanto que la abrazó y empezó a dar vueltas con ella entre risas. Se habían hecho amigos al pasar tanto tiempo juntos. Todos nos unimos a sus risas.

Estaba muy orgullosa de él. Estaba un paso más cerca de poder reincorporarse en la manada. También tenía el aliciente de poder volver con su 'amada', pero ese era otro tema. Cuando se despidió para volver a casa, me recordaba a Caperucita Roja saltando feliz por los bosques.

Todos nos quedamos más tranquilos, sobre todo Edward. Últimamente había pasado muy malos momentos con las clases de Jacob. Había acabado algo tocado por todas las visiones que había tenido que soportar de unos y otros.

Todas las noches hacíamos el mismo ritual para limpiar su mente y conseguir distraerle. Yo me entregaba con placer para ayudarle. Y ese día no fue menos.

Las clases de Esme dieron por fin sus frutos y Jacob aprendió a controlarse también cuando estaba en su forma de lobo. Ya no era un suplicio tener que hacer guardias con él. Bueno, en realidad no era un suplicio hacer guardias en general.

Los chicos ya no necesitan concentrar sus pensamientos en otro cosa, ya que el tiempo de Jacob apartado de la mente de la manada nos había librado del porno-Jacob residual. Ahora ya no era necesario repasar los Pokemon o Britney Spears.

Ante el evidente progreso, los tres jefecillos (Carlisle, Eleazar y Sam) decidieron reunirse para decidir sobre la vuelta oficial de Jacob a sus obligaciones con la manada. Yo esperaba con ilusión el final de las clases de yoga.

Esto empezaba a parecerse sorprendentemente a una vista oficial ante los Vulturis. Ya me los estaba imaginando a los tres con capas doradas a juego con sus ojos, instalados cómodamente en unas tumbonas ornamentadas en la Primer Playa.

Tras mucho discutir permitieron a que la parejita volviera a sus encuentros amorosos, siempre y cuando se controlaran. Prometieron que su relación no intercedería en los deberes de Jacob para con la manada.

Para asegurarse de que obedecieran, los amenazaron con separarlos permanentemente mandando a Tanya a Alaska. El plan por fin había dado sus frutos y todos pudimos volver a la normalidad.

* * *

_**N/A: **__Esperamos que os haya gustado este capítulo... Animaos a dejarnos vuestra opinión en un review... Recordad que los coments son el único pago de los escritores aficionados como nosotras_

_Muchas gracias a __**Alejandracullen21, alice-bella1124, BlackCullen, ceci9123, Dark kurogane, el angel de la muerte, isa-21, Jessica, mari, Patry Clan Meyer**__ y __**sandryttaa **__por los reviews que nos vais dejando a lo largo de los capítulos... y nuestra bienvenida a los nuevos lectores..._

_Os recuerdo que tanto __**Edward-Kirtash **__como yo subimos otras historias por aquí... Nos vemos el próximo Martes con el __**Capítulo 14: "Seriedad, por favor" **__Besos a todos_


	36. 2x14 Seriedad, por favor

_**Disclaimer: **__Los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer... nosotras sólo jugamos con ellos con mucha ilusión y sin ánimo de lucro... nuestro único pago son vuestros comentarios_

_**Summary: **__Bella empieza a hacerse cargo de sus responsabilidades dentro de la manada, donde se encontrará con situaciones que no se espera… La adaptación entre ambos grupos, lobos y vampiros, se complica y Bella hace de intermediaria… __**Secuela de **_**~ Amor contra Natura ~**

_**Note:**__ Historia compartida con __**Edward-Kirtash**__… escribimos esta historia de forma conjunta… así que nos pertenece a las dos, aunque sea yo la que la suba por aquí_

_**Rating: ~ M ~ **__Esta historia contiene escenas de sexo explícito, así que estás avisado... si sigues leyendo es por tu propia decisión, luego no te vengas quejando..._

* * *

**~ Triunfo sobre Natura ~**

**{ Saga Natura 2 }**

**Capítulo 14: Seriedad, por favor**

La vida se había vuelto más tranquila tras las fructíferas sesiones de yoga. Ahora que Jake se había reincorporado a la manada, todo volvía a estar como tocaba. Yo seguía con mis guardias, casi siempre junto a Jacob para controlarlo o junto a Leah, ya que nos gustaba pasar tiempo juntas.

Estaba aprendiendo cada día más del entorno en el que vivía y conociendo mejor a mis compañeros de manada. Las meriendas en casa de Emily ayudaban mucho a ello. Acudía regularmente a las hogueras, donde los Ancianos nos iban descubriendo poco a poco la historia de nuestros antepasados y todas las leyendas que habían dado forma a las costumbres de la tribu.

A parte de eso, Sue se tomaba tiempo en enseñarme las cosas más simples que el resto conocía de toda la vida. Yo no había tenido la misma educación tradicional de la reserva que ellos, puesto que nunca me habían dicho que tenía ascendencia Quileute. Así que tenía que ponerme al día para no hacer el ridículo.

Aunque pasaba mucho tiempo con mis hermanos lobos, no olvidaba a mi otra familia: los Cullen. Alice me secuestraba cada poco tiempo para ir de compras, pero afortunadamente nuestros maridos nos acompañaban en estas salidas. Si no hubiera sido así, habría acabado medio loca o loca perdida de ser rebajas.

Por su parte, Rosalie seguía con su maravilloso mal humor y el bote de la cocina cada día estaba un poco más lleno. Sin embargo desde que Jacob terminó con las clases, éste tardaba más en llenarse. A consecuencia de ello, la que lo empezó a pasar mal fue Alice. Se entristeció al no tener una fuente extra de ingresos para compras, provocando con ello las ineludibles carcajadas de toda la familia.

Pero a Jasper se le acabaron las risas rápidamente. Pronto comprendió que la tristeza de Alice repercutía seriamente en su vida marital. El pobre estaba hecho polvo con todas las emociones alteradillas que le llegaban de Alice. Además de eso, su falta de actividad en algunos aspectos empezaba a pasarle factura.

La falta de interés por parte de Alice en la intimidad no era un secreto para nadie y menos contando en la familia con el mayor bocazas de la historia. Emmett se entretenía todas las mañanas en hacer un recuento de las veces que se lo había montado con Rosalie, pidiéndole su nulo recuento al pobre Jazz.

Su cara era todo un poema, porque hasta nuestro recuento le presentaba la cara al de la parejita pervertida. Estaba muy orgullosa de nosotros, pero me daba lástima ver la cara del pobre Jasper. Ahora él era el blanco de las pullas de Emmett y no había nada que le pudiera hacer hasta que Alice estuviera de ánimos.

Al final Jazz encontró la forma de salir del atolladero en el que se encontraba y de paso vengarse de Emmett. Conseguiría recuperar el flujo de dinero de Rosalie, dejando a Emmett sin sus juguetitos y con una mujer de mala leche. Era la forma perfecta de que sufrieran ellos dos en lugar de Alice y él. Su solución fue poner fin a la separación entre Jacob y Rosalie con una única palabra: Entrenamientos.

Cuando firmamos el nuevo tratado incluimos un punto en el que se mencionaban las guardias entre los Cullen y la manada y algunos entrenamientos especiales. Era un tema que teníamos apartado por culpa de todo el follón con Jacob, pero ahora que estaba resuelto lo retomamos alegremente.

Desde la pelea con los neófitos había algún que otro nuevo miembro en la manada, incluida yo, y era aconsejable que practicaran en el cuerpo a cuerpo con vampiros. Ni que decir tiene que los mano a mano nocturnos con mi maridito no contaban como prácticas en este caso. Aunque para mí que deberían contar.

Así que, con la aprobación de los jefes de ambas familias, Jasper decidió organizar unas rondas de entrenamientos. No es que le importara mucho la preparación, sino que más bien estaba preocupado por Alice. Quería que volviera a ser la misma de antes y volver a llenar el bote era el camino más corto.

Pero como a mí y a los chicos de la manada nos venía muy bien la ayuda de un experimentado vampiro para entrenar, no íbamos a quejarnos. Es más, algunos estaban impacientes por tener algún que otro encontronazo 'amistoso' con mis queridos vampiros. Estos chicos no tenían remedio.

Así que siguiendo los deseos de mi cuñado, realizando mis funciones de enlace entre ambas familias, se lo comenté en seguida a Sam. A éste le pareció una magnifica idea, ya que sabía que los novatos estaban algo verdes aun. Bueno, estábamos… a mí me contaban entre las novatas todavía. ¡Qué se le iba a hacer!

No tardaron mucho en organizar una sesión de entrenamientos entre los dos grupos. Con tantas ganas por parte de ambas partes, todo eran facilidades. Todos estaban muy ilusionados, como niños con juguetes nuevos. Sam incluso tachaba en el calendario de Emily los días que faltaban para la sesión de lucha.

Hasta que por fin llegó el día y nos encontramos en el sitio de entrenamiento. Los dos bandos reunidos en un mismo claro, con lobos a un lado y los vampiros al otro. Menudo cuadro formábamos todos. El único que faltaba era Embry, ya que lo habíamos dejado de guardia. No todos podíamos estar en los entrenamientos, alguien tenía que vigilar.

Los vampiros venían impecablemente vestidos y peinados, con una ropa de lo más chic. Por nuestra parte no gastábamos esas finezas. Nosotros íbamos con nuestra ropa de siempre, pantalones para los chicos y vestidos para Leah y para mí. En lugar de atados a la pierna como hacíamos habitualmente, los dejamos tirados junto a un árbol para que no nos molestaran.

Obviamente nos quedamos transformados en lobos todo el rato durante el entrenamiento, ya que teníamos que luchar estando en fase. También era porque así podíamos comunicarnos más fácilmente entre nosotros y analizar los movimientos mejor. De la otra manera tardaríamos mucho con los cambios de fase.

Además no queríamos miradas indiscretas de fuera de la manada y menos aún de Emmett. Más nos valía no darle motivo de burla a ese o nos pondría a caldo a todos. Así que nosotros permanecíamos tumbados tranquilamente, mientras Jasper se adelantaba al medio de los dos grupos para darnos unas indicaciones.

"Ya está el rubiales otra vez dándoselas de listo" - dijo Jared riéndose de él.

Quill le secundó en seguida y yo no pude reprimirme. Como lo tenía al lado, le lancé un certero mordisco a la grupa. Él se quejó, pero agachó las orejas y aceptó la regaña. Mientras tanto, Edward se reía al otro lado del bosque de la escena. El pobre se iba a morir de la risa haciendo de interprete.

_ Sam, muchos de ellos ya saben luchar y tienen una buena técnica. Así que había pensado que lo mejor sería observar combates uno contra uno entre lobos y vampiros. ¿Te parece bien? - le preguntó Jasper -. Así los demás podemos ver los fallos y aprender de ellos.

Nuestro jefe asintió con la cabeza de forma solemne y majestuosa, haciendo que Emmett se partiera de la risa al otro lado del claro. Ya le ajustaría yo a éste las cuentas, ya. No estaba bien reírse así de los demás.

_ Bien. Pues… - dijo Jasper y se giró buscando a su primera víctima -. Emmett, ven aquí y da lo mejor de ti mismo.

_ Eso está hecho, hermanito - dijo el aludido.

Emmett se adelantó con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Le encantaba alardear de su fuerza. ¡Qué mierda que ya no me fuera a convertir en una neófita! Con lo que me hubiera gustado bajarle los humos echándole un pulso.

_ Venga, Sam, mándame lo mejor que tengas - le dijo a Sam con chulería.

Se puso a dar saltitos como un boxeador, impaciente por empezar a zurrar a alguien. Se iba a llevar una sorpresa, eso fijo.

"Déjame darle una lección a ese vampiro creído, Sam" - le suplicó Paul.

¡Otro que tal! Paul y Emmett eran almas gemelas en lo que a la lucha se refiere… y en un montón de cosas más. No se me ocurría nadie mejor para que se dieran de palos. La mejor parte nos la llevaríamos los demás.

"Está bien, Paul. Ve tú, pero no te excedas" - le respondió Sam mandándolo a la pelea con un gesto de cabeza -. "Recuerda que somos aliados."

"Lo que tú digas, jefe" - dijo Paul pensando en la paliza que le iba a dar a Emmett.

Los dos se pusieron frente a frente, cada uno en una punta del claro, mirándose mal para ponerse nerviosos mutuamente. Con esa mirada lo único que habían conseguido era darnos risa a los demás. Mira que eran payasos ambos. Esto iba a ser de lo más entretenido.

Los dos comenzaron a la vez a correr hacia su contrincante e iban muy rápido. Todos en la manada nos preguntábamos quién acabaría cambiando la trayectoria. A saber, con lo cabezotas que eran estos dos. Pero como era de suponer ninguno se apartó. Tendríamos que haberlo esperado. Acabaron pegándose un tremendo golpe cabeza contra cabeza.

Todos sentimos el dolor de Paul en nuestras mentes y no pudimos evitar soltar un quejido colectivo. Empezaba a gustarme cada vez menos esto de la mente de la manada. Era un rollazo sentir todo lo que les pasaba a todos. De ésta no escapábamos con menos de un dolor de cabeza.

La fuerza del impacto acabó mandándolos a cada uno de vuelta al lado del que venían. Cuando se disipó la polvareda que habían levantado, nos encontramos con una escena bastante graciosa. Esos dos brutos estaban sentados en el suelo con cara de idos, despatarrados como dos muñecos de goma. Evidentemente el golpe había acabado con las pocas neuronas que tenían entre los dos.

_ ¿En serio hace falta decir todos los fallos de este patético intento de ataque? - preguntó Jasper con cara de desesperación -. Si mi instructor levantara la cabeza… Dios mío, ¡qué patético!

_ Yo creo que es mejor que todos olvidemos haber visto esto - le respondió Edward con cara de vergüenza ajena.

_ ¡¿Cómo podéis ser tan brutos? - gritó Rosalie.

Se fue hacia a su maridito, que empezaba a salir del aturdimiento, con cara de muy malas pulgas. Él, al verla aproximarse se puso en posición defensiva, protegiéndose las joyas de la corona. Ella siguió con sus gritos y reclamaciones, abochornándolo todavía más.

Nosotras preferimos centrarnos en el descerebrado de Paul. Leah y yo empezamos a meterle calla a todo volumen, mientras el resto de la manada hacía mutis por el foro. Sam nos dejó seguir, dando su aprobación tácita al pedazo de sermón que le estábamos echando a ese inconsciente cabezota.

"Pedazo de animal. ¿Cómo es que no tienes más cerebro?" - le increpó Leah.

"Oye, tía, no te pases. Qué no tengo la cabeza para aguantar tu cantinela" - se quejó Paul con 'voz' pastosa -. "Ay madre, todo me da vueltas".

" Pues te aguantas, idiota. ¿No ves que nos dejas a todos en mal lugar? Van a pensar que somos animales sin cabeza" - le grité furiosa.

Todos estaban atentos a nosotros, ya que Edward había ido traduciendo nuestra peleilla supuestamente privada. Mierda, ya se podía haber centrado en su hermano en vez de en nosotros. Cotilla.

_ Ya me gustaría veros a vosotras peleándoos - dijo Emmett haciendo un puchero.

Paul secundó su propuesta inmediatamente con un vigoroso movimiento de cabeza, impaciente por escapar como objetivo de nuestras pullas. No se iba a librar tan fácilmente de nosotras. Había hecho el ridículo completamente y nadie iba a dejar que lo olvidara en muchísimo tiempo.

Me giré a mirar a Rose, al darme cuenta de que de repente estaba callada. Parecía estar pensándose la idea y no me equivocaba. Acabo por acercarse al centro del campo de entrenamiento, lanzándome una mirada retadora. Al final terminó invitándome con la mano, para dejarlo más claro.

Yo acepté encantada y me dirigí hasta su posición con aire muy digno. Iban a ver éstos lo que era bueno. Estaba segura al menos de no ser tan torpe como Paul y Emmett. Todas las miradas estaban puestas en nosotras.

Comenzamos una lucha bastante diferente a la de los chicos, sin duda. Todo era bastante elegante y fluido. Hacíamos fintas y nos escapábamos la una de la otra. Nunca llegábamos a pegarnos realmente, pero intención había por ambas partes. Éramos bastante hábiles eludiendo a la otra. ¡Me encantaba!

Aunque lo cierto es que estábamos muy limitadas en el enfrentamiento, ya que no podíamos usar los dientes. Ella no lo hacía por culpa del veneno, mortal para mí, y yo por miedo a hacerle algo irreparable a un miembro de mi familia. Puede que no me cayera especialmente bien Rosalie, pero no le deseaba ningún mal.

Por su parte mi cuñadita no parecía tener los mismo problemas con hacerme daño. Aprovechó un momento de distracción y me mandó contra un árbol cercano de una patada. Éste cedió bajo mi peso y acabó derribado.

Uff… 'Vale. Respira, Bella. Será mejor que no te enfades.' Pero es que… ¡Eso no me había gustado ni un pelo! Ya era un caso perdido. Estaba verdaderamente mosqueada con Rosalie. Me levante rápidamente y fui hasta ella. La mandé contra otro árbol de un empujón que no vio venir, porque estaba ocupada vanagloriándose de su hazaña. Eso tenía que haberlo aprendido de Emmett. Todo lo malo se pega.

No tardó en reaccionar y levantarse. Vino a por mí con muy mala leche, comenzando otra vez con nuestro juego. Sólo que esta vez algo era diferente. No hice caso a mis compañeros, que intentaban instruirme y seguí adelante, dejándome llevar por mi furia. Y encima mi cuñada se lo estaba pasando pipa, recortándome como si fuera un vulgar toro. ¡Se iba a enterar!

Me percaté de que Rose llevaba unos pantalones bastante anchos en la parte de abajo y ahí vi mi posibilidad. Sin pensármelo dos veces atrapé con mis dientes la tela del fondillo del pantalón. Luego, con un gesto brusco de la cabeza, la lancé al otro lado del claro.

Todos se quedaron con la boca abierta mirando a Rosalie, que se había quedado sentada junto a una roca. No tardó en percatarse de en qué estado había quedado su querido pantalón de marca. Se oyó un quejido sordo, seguido de un gruñido por lo bajo. Eso no venía de la manada, sino de una vampira muy enfadada.

No le había hecho daño, pero seguro que al menos le había dejado el pantalón lleno de babas. Eso era algo infinitamente peor, al menos para ella y para Alice. ¡Oh, Alice! Mierda. Ya la había liado. ¿Por qué no habría pensado antes en ella? Buena me iba a caer.

_ ¡Oh, no! Bella, ¡te has cargado los Versace! ¿En qué demonios estabas pensando? - saltó Alice.

_ Pero serás... ¡Maldita loba! ¡¿Qué le has hecho a mi pantalón? - me gritó Rosalie antes de lanzarse de nuevo a por mí.

Ups, parecía enfadada. No me lo pensé dos veces y eché a correr desesperadamente con la rubia pisándome los talones. Quiero decir, los cuartos traseros. 'Un momento, ¿eso está bien dicho? No estoy segura.' Noté el aire moverse muy cerca de mí y puse pies en polvorosa de nuevo, más rápido esta vez.

"¡Leah, socorro! ¡Que como me pille me mata!" - le supliqué a mi prima.

"Ya voy, primita. Tú no dejes que te alcance" - dijo mientras se ponía a correr tras nosotras para parar a Rosalie.

¡Santo cielo, esto era bochornoso! Una loba, perseguida por una vampira, perseguida a su vez por otra loba, corriendo por el bosque en círculos. Íbamos a ser el blanco de las burlas de la manada y de mis cuñados durante mucho, muchísimo tiempo. De hecho, los espectadores ya habían comenzado a reírse de nuestro extraño trenecito persecutorio.

_ Claro, claro. Ya vemos lo elegantes que sois las tías - dijo Emmett sin parar de reírse.

"¿Qué haríamos nosotros sin vuestro ejemplo de madurez?" - rió Paul imitando a su versión vampírica.

Decididamente estos dos eran tal para cual. Más valía que se casaran y vivieran en pecado, salvando a las mujeres, vampiras o lobas, de tener que soportarlos. ¡Odio a los hombres!

Probablemente hubiéramos seguido así, dando vueltas una tras otra, durante mucho, mucho tiempo. Pero la divina intervención de los chicos y sus comentarios hirientes nos sacó del trance. Ahora éramos dos lobas y una vampiresa enfurecidas, persiguiendo respectivamente a un vampiro y un lobo lloricas.

Los demás no paraban de reír ante nuestra indecoroso comportamiento. Al final alguien tuvo que intervenir para cortar de raíz la patética escena. Pero esa interrupción vino de alguien de quien no me lo esperaba para nada…

"¡Vale ya de una vez! Seriedad, por favor. ¡Todos!" - nos gritó Seth dejándonos descolocados.

¿El enano en plan serio? Esto sí que era lo nunca visto. Nos dejó a todos totalmente parados en el sitio. Bueno, al menos a todos los que le habíamos oído. Nosotras y Paul paramos en seco, quedándonos mirándolo alucinados.

Pero Rose y Emmett siguieron corriendo como si tal cosa. Al final mi cuñadita acabó atrapando a su marido, como no, y los dos rodaron por el suelo en un lío de piernas y brazos. Estaban demasiado concentrados el uno en el otro y no habían oído a Edward traducir la broncaza de Seth.

"Hemos venido a entrenarnos por si hay problemas, no a jugar y hacer el tonto" - dijo con tono serio -. "Sois una panda de indisciplinados. Debería daros vergüenza."

Era increíble que el peque acabará dando lecciones a sus mayores. Los tres agachamos las orejas y nos dirigimos a ocupando nuestros sitios entre el resto de nuestros compañeros.

Por su parte los Cullen se encargaron de separar a la parejita como buenamente pudieron. Fue justo antes de que empezaran a desatar su lujuria en presencia de testigos, porque sino fijo que hubieran acabado metiéndose mano. Di gracias por ello intensamente. No tenía ganas de disfrutar de ese espectáculo.

* * *

_**N/A: **__Esperamos que os haya gustado este capítulo... Animaos a dejarnos vuestra opinión en un review... Recordad que los coments son el único pago de los escritores aficionados como nosotras_

_Muchas gracias a __**Alejandracullen21, alice-bella1124, BlackCullen, ceci9123, Dark kurogane, el angel de la muerte, isa-21, Jessica, mari, Patry Clan Meyer**__ y __**sandryttaa **__por los reviews que nos vais dejando a lo largo de los capítulos... y nuestra bienvenida a los nuevos lectores..._

_Os recuerdo que tanto __**Edward-Kirtash **__como yo subimos otras historias por aquí, por si queréis pasaros... Nos vemos el Jueves con el __**Capítulo 15: "Los entrenamientos" **__Besos a todos_


	37. 2x15 Los entrenamientos

_**Disclaimer: **__Los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer... nosotras sólo jugamos con ellos con mucha ilusión y sin ánimo de lucro... nuestro único pago son vuestros comentarios_

_**Summary: **__Bella empieza a hacerse cargo de sus responsabilidades dentro de la manada, donde se encontrará con situaciones que no se espera… La adaptación entre ambos grupos, lobos y vampiros, se complica y Bella hace de intermediaria… __**Secuela de **_**~ Amor contra Natura ~**

_**Note:**__ Historia compartida con __**Edward-Kirtash**__… escribimos esta historia de forma conjunta… así que nos pertenece a las dos, aunque sea yo la que la suba por aquí_

_**Rating: ~ M ~ **__Esta historia contiene escenas de sexo explícito, así que estás avisado... si sigues leyendo es por tu propia decisión, luego no te vengas quejando..._

* * *

**~ Triunfo sobre Natura ~**

**{ Saga Natura 2 }**

**Capítulo 15: Los entrenamientos**

Después del bochornoso espectáculo que protagonizamos, las cosas se calmaron un poco en el campo de entrenamientos. El siguiente combate fue entre Jasper y Sam, precisamente para dar ejemplo a todos. Fue un combate modélico, todo elegancia y destreza, con un gran despliegue de buenas habilidades. Era todo lo que se podía esperar de nuestro jefe y del soldado experto de la familia.

Ninguno de los dos sufrió ningún daño, pero siempre quedaba claro cuando un golpe iba en serio y cuando era una finta. Fue maravilloso verlos enfrentarse, sobretodo por la profesionalidad de Jasper. Tenía que ser cosas de haberse pasado media vida de ejercito en ejercito. Después de unos cuantos amagos y ataques serios, mi cuñadito se proclamó vencedor arrinconando a Sam contra el suelo.

Tras esa lucha, la siguiente en adelantarse hasta la zona de combate fue Alice. La mayoría de los lobos la miraron casi divertidos, al parecer no esperaran que pudiera hacer gran cosa en el cuerpo a cuerpo. Sabían que no podía 'vernos' y no la consideraban un peligro. Pero a pesar de ello, era una vampira muy lista y rápida.

Alice no era inofensiva para nada. Creo que habían olvidado la impresionante demostración que realizó con Jasper tiempo atrás, durante los primeros entrenamientos que tuvieron lugar ante la llegada del ejército de neófitos. Esa experiencia nunca se borraría de mi mente.

_ Ten cuidado, cariño. Recuerda que a ellos no los puedes ver venir - le dijo Jazz.

La miraba fijamente desde el margen del campo con mucha seriedad. Se le notaba algo preocupado por su chica, quizás incluso ansioso. A pesar de verle así, ella se limitó a sonreírle confiada. Se giró y se quedó mirándonos con descaro y algo de chulería. Todo lo malo se pega y ese gesto era puro Emmett en acción.

Leah hizo amago de levantarse para enfrentarse a ella, pero Seth fue más rápido y se le adelantó. Al parecer si que tenía ganas de entrenar en serio.

"¿Dónde vas tú, enano?" - le preguntó Leah molesta -. "Esto es para los mayores."

"Pues te chinchas, hermanita. ¡Qué soy más alto que tú! ¿O no te habías dado cuenta?" - se burló Seth.

"Déjale, Leah. Él también necesita entrenar." - intervino Sam -. "Además no creo que le pase nada contra ella."

Los dos miembros más canijos de ambas familias comenzaron a dar vueltas en circulo, imitando en plan parodia total a los boxeadores de la tele. De vez en cuando intentaban atraparse el uno al otro, pero ambos eran muy escurridizos y nunca lo conseguían. Eran de lo más graciosos, sólo que resultaban algo infantiles. Así que paso lo que tenía que pasar. Era inevitable.

Al final acabaron los dos rodando por el suelo… ¡abrazados! Alice se puso a hacerle cosquillas a Seth, mientras él se dedicaba a darle lengüetazos a ella. Eran tal para cual y se tenían muchísimo cariño. Era realmente dulce verlos de esa guisa en mitad de un entrenamiento serio.

El resto de los espectadores se miraban entre sí exasperados. Otra vez se había ido al garete la seriedad en los entrenamientos. A pesar de la bronca que precisamente ellos nos habían echado a nosotros antes, yo no tenía cuerpo para echárselo en cara. Eran tan encantadores.

Pero al mirar la cara de Jasper me quedé parada. Allí veía otra cosa. Arrugaba la nariz cosa mala. Me parece que mi cuñadita se iba a quedar sin ración de Jasper por una temporada. Me preguntó cuánto le durará el olor a lobo, después de revolcarse de esa manera con Seth. Después de todo Jasper, a diferencia de Edward, no estaba acostumbrado al olor de lobo en la intimidad.

No pude evitar reírme de su cara entre dientes, disimulando como podía. Todo su esfuerzo para acabar con su sequía marital no le había valido de nada. Ahora sería él mismo el que se mantendría alejado de ella… o simplemente estaría desanimado por el olor.

Era una situación hilarante. Tanto esfuerzo para nada. Y lo peor de todo es que tendría que seguir aguantando las pullas de Emmett por la mañanas. Cada vez me parecía más gracioso y me costaba más no reírme a carcajada limpia. Una mirada acerada de Jasper acabo con mi diversión de golpe.

Devolví mi atención al entrenamiento, esquivando la mirada de Jasper. El siguiente en pedir su ración de pelea fue Jared. Todos supusimos que le tocaría Carlisle, ya que era el siguiente en la línea formada por los Cullen al otro lado del campo. Así que nuestra sorpresa fue mayúscula cuando la que saltó al terreno de juego fue Esme. Todos nos quedamos de piedra, sobretodo el propio Jared.

"Sam, creo que deberías cambiarme por Leah. No creo que pueda luchar contra la señora Cullen" - dijo Jared implorando al jefe -. "Es una mujer, no puedo atacarla".

Se había dejado caer en el suelo, renunciando claramente a la lucha. Su gesto parecía hasta avergonzado. No tenía nada que ver con la actitud decidida con la que había saltado al centro del claro. Esme se extrañó al ver que el lobo no la atacaba y se volvió hacia Edward, con un gesto inquisitivo.

_ No quiere atacarte, porque dice que no puede atacar a una mujer - le explico su hijo divertido -. Creo que te ve como alguien débil y frágil. Supongo que teme hacerte daño si te ataca.

_ ¿Débil, eh? - dijo Esme sin poder contener una sonrisa -. Prueba a ver que puedes hacer, cachorro.

Ante ese desafío, Jared no tuvo opción. Su hombría se lo imponía. Se centró en el combate a regañadientes, al darse cuenta de que mi suegra no se iba a echar atrás. Pero para cuando fue a moverse hacia ella, Esme ya había desaparecido. Se puso a buscarla por todas partes frenético, al igual que nosotros, pero no la veíamos. Los Cullen mientras tanto se limitaban a sonreír.

Sin previo aviso, Esme apareció justo delante de las narices de Jared. Y de un solo golpe lo mando volando por los aires hasta el otro lado del claro. Todos nos quedamos mirándola muy impresionados. No parecía ser capaz de hacer daño a una mosca y mucho menos de lanzar a un lobo por los aires… ¡pero lo había hecho!

Jared permanecía en el suelo, mirándola fijamente con la mandíbula desencajada. Creo que más de uno teníamos la misma cara que él. Esme estaba mirándose las uñas tranquilamente, plantada en su sitio, muy ufana de sí misma.

"Jo con la señora Cullen" - dijo Seth, el único capaz de juntar dos palabras -. "La próxima vez que me mande comer las verduras, no me quejaré."

Lo dijo muerto de miedo, con un nuevo respeto hacia Esme. Era una caja de sorpresas, mi suegra. Siempre la veía tan comedida y maternal, que costaba verla como una de esas vampiras peligrosas y mortales. Guau… Era rápida, muy rápida.

Edward no lo pudo evitar y empezó a reírse a carcajada limpia, sujetándose la tripa y todo, doblado en dos. Jamás lo había visto reírse con tantas ganas, en todos estos años era algo nuevo para mí. El resto de su familia se quedó mirándole extrañado, casi tanto como yo. Vale, para ellos también era una novedad.

Alguno tuvo que preguntarle mentalmente qué le pasaba, porque pasó a explicárselo. Él les contó en pocas palabras cómo nos habíamos quedado nosotros ante la actuación de Esme y ellos sonrieron muy orgullosos de ella. Esme se limitó a sacudirse el polvo tranquilamente y volver sonriendo a su sitio entre los vampiros.

Carlisle sonrió alegremente y se levantó para dirigirse en busca de su turno en el combate. Tras un breve instante de debate entre nuestras filas decidimos que el más indicado para que saliera a enfrentarse a él era Quill. El pobre chaval estaba un poco 'asustado' tras la demostración que nos había hecho Esme. Si una mujer de aspecto frágil podía hacer eso, a saber de que sería capaz un vampiro de 400 años.

El combate se desarrolló bastante tranquilo, con fintas, regates, algún que otro golpe ligero, pero poco más. La ventaja del patriarca de los Cullen era bastante clara, pero por alguna razón no se decidía a atacar en serio. Todos teníamos esa idea rondando en la cabeza, porque era más que evidente.

"Creo que Carlisle tiene miedo de hacer daño a Quill, por eso no le ataca en serio" - le comenté a Sam.

"Eso es una estupidez, Bella. Nosotros sabemos cuidarnos. No me parece bien que se contenga hasta tal extremo" - me respondió él.

Lo dijo muy serio y creo que incluso algo dolido. Habíamos venido a entrenarnos, no a hacer el tonto. Si Carlisle se estaba conteniendo, desde el punto de vista de Sam, nos estaba haciendo un flaco favor. Al otro lado del claro Edward y Jasper parecían estar comentando entre ellos nuestra conversación.

"Sam, no lo hace por ofendernos o porque nos infravalore. Simplemente ésa es la forma de ser de Carlisle" - le expliqué, en parte orgullosa de que mi suegro fuera tan buena gente -. "No le gusta la violencia de ningún tipo, ni siquiera en un entrenamiento necesario para todos. Probablemente si peleara contra sus hijos haría lo mismo que ahora con Quill."

"Tiene razón, Sam" - me apoyo inesperadamente Jacob.

Él había tenido mucho contacto con Carlisle cuando estuvo enfermo, así que también conocía su forma de ser. Le había prestado atención médica, le había roto los huesos y se los había recompuesto. Y Jacob había seguido sus todas instrucciones al pie de la letra. No se podía decir que le gustara seguir las ordenes de nadie y sin embargo a mi suegro le había hecho caso.

"El doctor colmillos es un trozo de pan" - añadió Jacob estropeando la buena impresión que me había dejado.

"No lo llames así, Jake" - le increpó Seth muy enfadado -. "Debes tener más respeto por el señor Cullen. No te rías de él de esa forma, no se lo merece."

"Lo sieeeento" - dijo Jacob arrastrando la palabra hasta que perdió su sentido.

Menudo par estaban hechos estos dos. Más parecían hermanos de verdad que otra cosa, mucho más que entre los demás miembros de la manada. Y eso tenía su parte positiva y su parte negativa, pero que se le iba a hacer.

En eso que pillé a Jasper y Edward intercambiaron unas rápidas palabras en un aparte. ¿Qué estarían tramando estos dos? Con el ruido de la pelea y lo bajo que hablaban, no nos estábamos enterando de nada.

_ Sam, ¿qué te parece si dejamos este combate en tablas?- dijo Jasper muy relajado.

Obviamente sabía que el combate no iba a llegar a ninguna parte. Nadie mejor que él conocida la poca disposición de mi suegro para la violencia física. Quill no podía con Carlisle, pero éste no parecía dispuesto a darle un final apropiado al entrenamiento. Sam también pareció verlo igual, ya que dio su conformidad a dejar el resultado en tablas y se dio por terminado ese enfrentamiento. No era plan el estar mirando cómo Quill y Carlisle se esquivaban mutuamente durante horas.

El siguiente en presentarse para la batalla, quiero decir el entrenamiento, fue Edward. Y pronto quedó bastante claro para todos quien se iba a ofrecer para ese combate. En cuanto mi marido puso un pie en el circulo de combate, Jake salió como de la nada disparado a su encuentro.

_ Sam, quizá debería combatir contra alguien más a parte de Jacob -dijo Edward divertido -. Tengo bastante ventaja al poder de leer la mente. Me es bastante fácil luchar contra un solo oponente.

_ No es por fardar, noooo - soltó Emmett lo suficientemente alto como para que lo oyéramos todos.

"Leah, con Jacob" - dijo Sam sin pensárselo dos veces.

En su mente todos podíamos ver claramente sus intenciones al nombrarla a ella. Quería comprobar qué tal trabajaban esos dos juntos, ver si eran capaces de trabajar en equipo. Había habido demasiados encontronazos entre ellos, pero era necesario conocer su comportamiento luchando juntos.

"Jooooooo, Sam, ¿no tenías a nadie más pesado que enviarme?" - preguntó Jacob con gesto de enfado.

Leah se limitó a gruñirle, pero mentalmente le estaba dando un buen mordisco. Me reía ante esa imagen. Era realmente cómico.

"Señorita, como desgracies a mi marido me enfadaré seriamente contigo" - le dije para que se olvidara de Jacob y se centrara en la lucha.

"Tranquila, primita. Después de todo tú sólo necesitas al pequeño Eddy, ¿no?" - me respondió riéndose -. "¿O debería decir 'el pequeño GRAN Eddy?"

Me la podía imaginar haciéndome un gesto con las cejas y no pude evitar reírme yo también. Edward sin embargo puso mala cara, sabiendo de lo que estábamos hablando. No podía creer que mi prima lo hubiera soltado tal cual. Tendría que acordarme de patentar el nombre, pues era toooooooooooodo mío.

"Ejem, exceso de información" - dijo Seth carraspeando mentalmente-. "Ahora que nos habíamos olvidado de Jake y Tanya, será mejor que no empecéis vosotras."

Leah y yo no pudimos evitarlo y volvimos a reírnos de mala manera. Menos mal que mi mente era terreno privado para todos los demás. Así no corríamos peligro de que determinadas escenitas subidas de tono fueran de dominio público.

El combate fue bastante normalito. Leah y Jake se esforzaban mucho y se lanzaban a por Edward una y otra vez, pero él se escabullía con facilidad. Mis dos compañeros iban perdiendo la paciencia por momentos, y eso nunca era bueno. El tiempo no tardó en darme la razón, evidentemente. Se descuidaron un segundo y acabaron él uno sobre el otro, con Edward a un lado mirando divertido la escena.

Y claro, como es evidente, se olvidaron de mi vampiro y comenzaron a pelearse entre ellos. ¡Vergonzoso! Al final Paul y yo tuvimos que intervenir para separarlos a la fuerza. Los Cullen iban a pensar que éramos unos payasos de feria.

Se sucedieron algunos enfrentamientos más, alternando los contrincantes hasta que todos tuvimos nuestra oportunidad. Una vez que todos recibimos nuestra ración de golpes, nos sentamos en corrillo a comentar en detalle todos los combates. Estuvimos bastante rato sacando los fallos y los puntos fuertes de cada uno de los emparejamientos.

Si no eran unos los que ponían la puntilla en algún detalle doloroso, eran los otros. No sé cómo no tuvimos algún que otro rifirrafe durante la charla posterior de análisis. Menos mal que Sam y Jasper tenían la situación controlada con ayuda de Edward. Si hacía falta, no se cortaba en darle un codazo o un capón al que intentaba provocar una reyerta.

Según íbamos analizando, Jasper nos iba dando consejos personalizados a todos sobre como mejorar. No podíamos haber tenido un mejor instructor. Se lo curró de lo lindo y no dejó pasar ningún detalle. Impresionante.

Una vez terminada la sesión, los Cullen se fueron de caza para reponer fuerzas y nosotros hicimos lo propio. Corrimos a casa de Emily, desesperados por tomar nuestra enorme ración de azúcar y grasas. Me apetecía mucho más eso que hincarle el diente a un ciervo. Que ganas tenía de pillar una de sus super-magdalena.

* * *

_**N/A: **__Esperamos que os haya gustado este capítulo... Animaos a dejarnos vuestra opinión en un review... Recordad que los coments son el único pago de los escritores aficionados como nosotras_

_Muchas gracias a __**Alejandracullen21, alice-bella1124, BlackCullen, ceci9123, Dark kurogane, el angel de la muerte, isa-21, Jessica, mari, Patry Clan Meyer**__ y __**sandryttaa **__por los reviews que nos vais dejando a lo largo de los capítulos... y nuestra bienvenida a los nuevos lectores..._

_Os recuerdo que tanto __**Edward-Kirtash **__como yo subimos otras historias por aquí, por si queréis pasaros... Nos vemos el Sábado con el __**Capítulo 16: "Ayúdanos, por favor" **__Besos a todos_


	38. 2x16 Ayúdanos, por favor

_**Disclaimer: **__Los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer... nosotras sólo jugamos con ellos con mucha ilusión y sin ánimo de lucro... nuestro único pago son vuestros comentarios_

_**Summary: **__Bella empieza a hacerse cargo de sus responsabilidades dentro de la manada, donde se encontrará con situaciones que no se espera… La adaptación entre ambos grupos, lobos y vampiros, se complica y Bella hace de intermediaria… __**Secuela de **_**~ Amor contra Natura ~**

_**Note:**__ Historia compartida con __**Edward-Kirtash**__… escribimos esta historia de forma conjunta… así que nos pertenece a las dos, aunque sea yo la que la suba por aquí_

_**Rating: ~ M ~ **__Esta historia contiene escenas de sexo explícito, así que estás avisado... si sigues leyendo es por tu propia decisión, luego no te vengas quejando..._

* * *

**~ Triunfo sobre Natura ~**

**{ Saga Natura 2 }**

**Capítulo 16: Ayúdanos, por favor**

Los entrenamientos continuaron un par de días más, pero ya con más tranquilidad después de esas primeras tonterías. Los chicos estaban muy contentos de sus progresos. Una vez todos tuvieron su oportunidad de enfrentarse y mejoraron con la ayuda de Jasper, la vida volvió a la normalidad. Mira que era corto de entendederas, mi cuñadito. No tenía arreglo.

Edward y yo disfrutábamos de una apacible vida, con muchos momentos íntimos. Emmett lo dudaba, para variar, alegando que la casa aun seguía en pie. Era incapaz de comprender que alguien fuera apasionado sin ser destructivo. Decía que eso significaba que o no nos tocábamos o que éramos muy poco pasionales.

Afortunadamente por fin estaba todo en calma, después de toda la agitación que habíamos tenido en el campo de entrenamientos. Jazz y Alice estaban viendo una peli en el salón. Emmett y Rose se entretenían reparando el Wrangler de él. Esme estaba preparando unos centros florales para distribuirlos por toda la casa. Carlisle se había quedado embobado mirando a Esme con cara de enamorado.

Edward, por su parte, estaba haciendo el inútil esfuerzo de enseñarme a tocar el piano. No sé por qué seguía insistiendo, con lo torpe que yo era. De todas maneras, lo más entretenido era estar sentada muy cerquita de él. Tenía la excusa perfecta para que me rodeara con sus brazos, acariciando mis dedos suavemente.

Últimamente estaba más mimosa de lo habitual. Llevaba varios días con ligeras molestias abdominales y algo de cansancio general. Era la primera vez que no me encontraba al 100% desde que había aparecido mi lado de loba y Edward estaba algo preocupado por mí. Era demasiado sobre-protector, incluso ahora que no lo necesitaba al ser mucho más fuerte y todo lo demás. No podía evitarlo.

Y ésta era la forma que había encontrado mi maridito de mantenerme ocupada para que me olvidara de todos mis dolores. A mí se me ocurrían mejores formas de hacer desaparecer el dolor, pero él en su gran sabiduría de médico consideraba que no era apropiado. ¡Aguafiestas! Con lo alegremente que habría hecho reposo en la cama unos días con él a mi lado… entretenidillos, claro.

Por culpa de los dolores, los chicos me habían retirado de las guardias. Así que además me aburría soberanamente al estar sin hacer nada. Había algún otro miembro de la manada que también tenía molestias, pero según decían: 'Ellos eran hombres y podían con todo.' Por algo éramos el sexo débil, según ellos. No iban a permitir que una dama trabajara indispuesta. Era como para darles para el pelo.

¡Hombres, da igual la especie, son todos iguales! Ya me gustaría verles aguantar estoicamente algunas de las 'molestias' q soportaban las mujeres a diario. O mejor dicho, mensualmente. La mayoría de los hombres se quejaban si se clavaban una astillita, al menos los que me rodeaban tenían una piel algo más fuerte y lo soportaban mejor. Prefería no pensar en sus quejas si llegaban a cortarse con las piedras.

Apoyé mi cabeza en el hombro de Edward y fui entrando alegremente en un estado de somnolencia. Estaba de lo más a gusto junto a mi marido y su refrescante piel. Entre el cansancio y la dulce melodía que interpretaba en el piano, me dejé llevar a un estado de duermevela. Sus ágiles dedos volaban sobre las teclas del piano, produciendo los dulces sonidos de mi nana.

Era como si sus dedos, a la vez que presionaban las teclas, fueran bajando mis parpados lentamente. Todo era tranquilidad en la casa, pues hasta la tele tenía el sonido al mínimo. Pero la tranquilidad sólo duró hasta que unos fuertes golpes me sacaron de mi sopor. ¿Cuándo se habían transformado los gráciles dedos de Edward en irritantes pezuñas sobre el piano?

Esme, como buena anfitriona, dejó sus flores y fue a abrir la puerta. No tardó en volver, seguida de cerca por Sam y Paul. Los dos estaban algo raros. Tenía una expresión extraña en el rostro, mezcla entre preocupación y nerviosismo. Aunque además Paul parecía algo enfadado. ¿Qué le ocurría esta vez?

_ Hola, chicos. ¿Ha pasado algo malo? No traéis buena cara - les pregunté asustada.

Me levanté rápidamente y fui hacia ellos, ofreciéndoles mi apoyo. Los dos estaban muy raros. Paul empezaba a enfadarse por momentos, a pesar de que parecía tranquilo. Pero conocía bien su expresión malhumorada de veces anteriores. Sam simplemente estaba preocupado, mucho. Todos les miraban inquietos.

_ Pues... Esto… Queríamos hablar con el doctor Cullen, si es posible - pidió Sam a media voz, mirando al suelo.

Era extraño ver a alguien tan imponente como él comportándose como un niño asustado. Definitivamente estaba pasando algo muy raro. Para que el jefe estuviera aquí pidiendo ayuda, tenía que ser grave. Y seguro que tenía que ver con algo de la manada. ¿Qué habría pasado?

_ Claro, por supuesto. Decidme, ¿de qué se trata? - preguntó Carlisle.

Se acercó a ellos con una sonrisa tranquilizadora, fruto de muchos años de práctica relajando a los familiares de sus pacientes. De repente noté cómo una de las oleadas de tranquilidad de Jasper me alcanzaba. Al parecer no era la única que había notado su nerviosismo y preocupación. Jazz y Edward cruzaban miradas extrañas, de un lado al otro del salón. ¿Qué estarían notando estos dos?

_ Verá, doctor. Teníamos que pedirle algo - le dijo Sam con la cabeza gacha.

Se le veía casi derrotado. ¿Cómo es que no me había enterado de que había algún problema? Vale que no me encontraba bien, pero ese no era motivo para dejarme al margen. Aun era el enlace asignado con los vampiros y tenían mi móvil para lo que fuera. Tampoco es que me encontrara tan mal como para no preocuparme por los míos.

Me di cuenta de que Paul parecía a punto de explotar, pero se mantenía apartado a un lado. No quitaba ojo del jefe, pero tampoco se adentraba más en la casa. Estaba actuando más bien como su guardaespaldas, vigilando que mi familia de vampiros no le hicieran daño. Le costaba mucho esfuerzo mantener las formas. Estaba temblando, muy alterado, a pesar de saber que no le iba a pasar nada.

_ Tenemos problemas en la reserva... - continuó Sam -. Y no sabemos que hacer.

_ ¿Qué tipo de problemas? - preguntó Carlisle poniéndose serio.

_ Puede negarse, por supuesto. Sé que no deberíamos hacer esto, y menos después del comportamiento que hemos tenido. Pero es que no sabemos qué hacer. Estamos desesperados y usted es nuestra única opción. Nuestras familias están muy enfermas - le explicó Sam muy serio -. Ayúdanos, por favor.

Levantó por primera vez la vista del suelo y vi lágrimas en sus ojos. Emily… Ella debía estar también afectada por lo que fuera. Era lo único que podía poner al sereno Sam en ese estado. Todos centraron su atención en él. Esme se le acercó para ofrecerle su consuelo. Le obligó a sentarse en el sofá y se puso a su lado.

Estaba realmente afectado por todo esto. Ni siquiera se había apartado del contacto de mi suegra. Estaba hasta consolado por el afectuoso tacto maternal de la vampira. De mayor quería ser como ella. Me acerqué a Sam y me puse a su otro lado. Él cogió aire lentamente y retomó su explicación.

_ No sabemos qué está pasando - soltó finalmente Sam con voz afectada -. Nada más sabemos que algo ha afectado a todos los miembros de las familias de la manada y sólo a ellos. El resto de habitantes de la reserva no se han visto afectados. Al principio pensábamos que sería una gastroenteritis normal, pero Kim ha empeorado. Tememos por ella. Creemos que puede ser algo relacionado con la licantropía, por lo que no nos atrevemos a ir a los médicos normales.

_ No te preocupes más. Cogeré mi equipo médico y voy para allá inmediatamente - respondió Carlisle.

Terminó de hablar por encima del hombro, ya de camino a su despacho. Alice salió detrás de él para ayudarle. Sam y Paul parecieron haberse quitado un peso de encima. El suspiro de Sam me llegó al alma. Le salía de lo más hondo y tenía un mundo de sentimientos enlazados en él.

Incluso Paul estaba más tranquilo, hasta había dejado de temblar tanto. Los gestos de alivio de ambos eran más que evidentes. Habían estado muy preocupados y no habían recurrido a mí ni a los Cullen hasta que no habían llegado al límite.

_ ¿Teníais miedo de que Carlisle no quisiera ayudaros? - les pregunté curiosa.

_ No es eso... - me respondió Sam -. Es que en realidad no debería haber venido. Cuando llegaron aquí no nos portamos excesivamente bien con ellos, que digamos. La mayoría de la gente de la reserva dejo de ir al hospital por estar él allí - explicó avergonzado -. No merecemos que nos ayude ahora.

Una imagen me vino a la cabeza: hogueras en el acantilado, el día en que los Cullen desaparecieron de Forks. Un nudo apareció en mi garganta al recordar la ausencia de Edward. Jasper no tardó en notar el cambio en mi humor y me miró confuso. Le quite importancia con un gesto de la mano, para no preocuparlo.

_ Carlisle jamás le negaría la ayuda a nadie - dijo Esme con mucha emoción en la voz, mirando al vacío con ojos brillantes.

_ Mi padre está acostumbrado a dar todo por los demás, desde el mismísimo principio de su vida humana - les explicó Edward -. Así es como lo educaron y su conversión en vampiro no cambió sus valores morales.

_ No soporta ver sufrir a nadie y menos aun a los inocentes - añadió Esme mirando fijamente a los chicos -. Por eso se hizo médico, a pesar de todas las dificultades que tuvo que afrontar.

_ Los prejuicios pueden hacer mucho daño. ¿Verdad, lobitos? - preguntó Jasper con voz tranquila.

_ No volveremos a cometer ese error, no te preocupes - le respondió Sam serio.

Al parecer las posiciones entre lobos y vampiros se acercaban paso a paso. Más pronto o más tarde mi familia lobuna tenía que comprobar por sí mismo lo buena gente que eran mis vampiros. Esto establecía un nuevo entorno de confianza entre ambas familias, lo que me llenaba de alegría.

Carlisle no tardó en aparecer de nuevo bajando las escaleras, con su maletín muy cargado. Estaba realmente imponente con su bata blanca. Parecía uno de esos doctores macizos de las películas y las series de la tele. De no ser porque adoraba a mi marido… pero sabía apreciar lo bueno cuando lo tenía delante.

_ Edward, es mejor que tú te quedes aquí. Estate atento del teléfono, por si acaso. No sé a qué nos enfrentamos y puede que necesite que me lleves algo más especifico - dijo Carlisle mirando al techo distraído mientras pensaba -. Bien, pues entonces podemos irnos. No, espera...

_ ¿No ha dicho que nos ayudaría? - preguntó Paul confuso, abriendo la boca por primera vez desde que llegó.

_ No, sí… Pero es que necesitaré ayuda y si Edward se queda... - empezó a decir mi suegro.

_ Carlisle, pensé que no lo dirías nunca - dijo Alice apareciendo por la escalera con un vestido de enfermera.

Esta chica era increíble. ¿Cuándo se había cambiado? Y yo pensando que había subido para ayudar a Carlisle. No sabía que le iba la cosa temática como a Rosalie con Emmett. Éste no era el momento ideal para hacer una entradita sexy para su marido. Hablando de Jasper, todos miraban a Alice con extrañeza menos él. El pobre iba a necesitar una fabrica de baberos como siguiera así.

Cómo se notaba que estaba totalmente coladito por su chica. Aunque bueno, cualquiera babearía por su novia si la viera con ese mini-vestidito de enfermera sexy. Edward seguro que pondría la misma cara si me lo pusiera. Tendría que pedírselo prestado a mi cuñada en un futuro. Me reí interiormente pensando en lo que vendría después de que me viera así vestida.

_ Toma - me dijo Alice pasándome un vestido exactamente igual al suyo y mirándome con una sonrisa maliciosa -. Cámbiate rápido, hermanita.

Vale, ahora sí que la mataba. No sabía que podía ver mi futuro, ni leerme la mente. Le lancé una mirada de enfado, por lo inconveniente del momento. Pero ella ni se inmuto. Edward ahora tenía la misma expresión que Jasper, pero no podía ser. Teníamos otras cosas más urgentes que hacer, como ocuparnos de unos enfermos. ¡Hombres! No hay quien los aguante, pero tampoco sería lo mismo sin ellos.

Corrí a la habitación y me cambié de ropa en un segundo. La verdad es que me sentaba muy bien el vestido. Realzaba todas las curvas de mi figura. ¿He dicho yo eso? Creo que paso demasiado tiempo con Alice. Terminé apresuradamente de colocarme todo en su sitio bajé corriendo al salón.

Edward me dijo que ya estaban en el coche, esperándome. Pero no me dejó pasar por su lado sin darme un beso de quitar el aliento. Sus manos repasaron las costuras del vestido, dejándome temblando de deseo y necesidad. Luego se separó de mí y me envió hacia la puerta con una palmada en el culo. Decididamente me iba a quedar con este vestido.

Cuando entré en el auto de Carlisle el ambiente parecía un poco extraño, por llamarlo de alguna manera. Carlisle mantenía un gesto tranquilo en el asiento del conductor. Alice estaba sentada a su lado, feliz de poder ayudar. Y mis compañeros me acompañaban atrás con un gesto tenso y nervioso. A pesar de todo el espacioso coche demasiado reducido para ellos. Iba a ser un viajecito de lo más interesante.

Durante todo el trayecto a la casa de Kim nadie dijo una palabra. Sólo se oía el suave ronroneo del motor del Mercedes. ¿Qué sería esa extraña enfermedad de la que todos hablaban? Ojala Carlisle pueda ayudar, de verdad que lo necesitábamos. Si las familias de los lobos estaban en peligro, la manada sería un manojo de nervios difícil de controlar.

Esperaba que la amplia experiencia de siglos de mi suegro ayudara en este caso. Puede que fuera algo derivado de nuestra licantropía o incluso una cosa típica de los nativos. A lo mejor tenía que ver con el malestar de estomago que veníamos sufriendo todos desde hace algunos días. ¡Quería llegar ya y averiguarlo!

Cuando llegamos a La Push, Sam le indicó a Carlisle qué camino seguir para llegar a casa de Kim. Alice no quitaba el ojo de la ventanilla, permaneciendo atenta a todos los detalles de lo que veía. ¿Qué estaría pasando por esa cabecita suya?

Nos cruzamos con un par de personas por el camino. Se habían quedado mirando el coche extrañadas. Seguramente les chocaría bastante ver un Mercedes así por la zona. Y aun les más les chocaría que su conductor fuera el mismísimo Doctor Cullen del que los Ancianos les habían exhortado a alejarse.

Finalmente llegamos a casa de Kim y en la puerta estaban esperando Quil y Embry. Parecían estar montando guardia, como si esperaran problemas. Ojala que todavía estuviera bien dentro y no hubiéramos llegado tarde.

Carlisle aparcó rápidamente y recogió su maletín del maletero. Y sin pararse siquiera a saludar a los chicos, se internó en la casa. Estaba preocupado por la paciente que le esperaba. Nosotros le seguimos con el alma en vilo.

* * *

_**N/A: **__Esperamos que os haya gustado este capítulo... Animaos a dejarnos vuestra opinión en un review... Recordad que los coments son el único pago de los escritores aficionados como nosotras_

_Muchas gracias a __**Alejandracullen21, alice-bella1124, BlackCullen, ceci9123, Dark kurogane, el angel de la muerte, isa-21, Jessica, mari, Patry Clan Meyer**__ y __**sandryttaa **__por los reviews que nos vais dejando a lo largo de los capítulos... y nuestra bienvenida a los nuevos lectores..._

_Os recuerdo que tanto __**Edward-Kirtash **__como yo subimos otras historias por aquí, por si queréis pasaros a leerlas... Nos vemos el próximo Martes con el __**Capítulo 17: "Necatus" **__Besos a todos_


	39. 2x17 Necatus

_**Disclaimer: **__Los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer... nosotras sólo jugamos con ellos con mucha ilusión y sin ánimo de lucro... nuestro único pago son vuestros comentarios_

_**Summary: **__Bella empieza a hacerse cargo de sus responsabilidades dentro de la manada, donde se encontrará con situaciones que no se espera… La adaptación entre ambos grupos, lobos y vampiros, se complica y Bella hace de intermediaria… __**Secuela de **_**~ Amor contra Natura ~**

_**Note:**__ Historia compartida con __**Edward-Kirtash**__… escribimos esta historia de forma conjunta… así que nos pertenece a las dos, aunque sea yo la que la suba por aquí_

_**Rating: ~ M ~ **__Esta historia contiene escenas de sexo explícito, así que estás avisado... si sigues leyendo es por tu propia decisión, luego no te vengas quejando..._

* * *

**~ Triunfo sobre Natura ~**

**{ Saga Natura 2 }**

**Capítulo 17: Necatus**

Cuando llegamos a casa de Kim, nos reunimos con Quil y Embry, que parecían estar montando guardia en la puerta. Carlisle entró rápidamente para atender a la paciente que le esperaba dentro. Nosotros nos quedamos fuera con los chicos para no estorbar la labor del Doctor Cullen.

Iba a preguntarles qué tal seguía Kim, cuando capté algo en sus caras. La miradita que nos echaron a Alice y a mí no me paso desapercibida. Luego les daría un buen coscorrón por mirarnos tan descaradamente. En cuanto coincidiera con ellos en una guardia, les cantaría las cuarenta.

_ ¿Cómo está Kim, chicos?- preguntó Sam con voz seria.

Se le notaba la preocupación. Todos lo estábamos. Sabíamos que Jared sufriría mucho si perdía a su imprimada. Y si Jared sufría, lo compartiríamos todos. Era algo inevitable debido al lazo que nos unía por la mente de la manada.

_ Sigue igual que cuando os habéis ido - nos respondió Embry con tono triste -. Jared está hecho polvo. No es bueno que esté todo el rato con ella. Sufre demasiado. No se separa de ella ni para comer, ni nada. Se está consumiendo igual que ella.

_ Pero nos es imposible separarlo de ella para que se tome un respiro - dijo Quill -. Su madre también está preocupada.

_ Bueno, dejádnoslo a nosotros. Vosotros marcharos a patrullar, así os despejáis también un rato - les dijo Sam con autoridad.

Ellos le miraron sin entender por qué los mandaba lejos. Puede que aceptaran el hecho de que hubiéramos firmado un tratado con los Cullen, pero eso no quiere decir que se fiaran. Había algunos que todavía recelaban de ellos, algo incomprensible para mí. Tiempo al tiempo. Esperaba que esta desgraciada ocasión sirviera para que mis amigos vieran ese lado de los Cullen que yo tanto quería.

_ ¡Venga, a mover el culo! - les increpó Paul -. No podemos estar todos aquí sin hacer nada. Ahora el único que puede hacer algo aquí es el doctor.

Guau. Paul me había sorprendido. Increíble. Los dos chavales intercambiaron una mirada de enfado con Paul, pero acabaron rindiéndose ante su ceño fruncido. Finalmente se fueron los tres a cumplir con las obligaciones que les había impuesto Sam. Él se quedó con nosotros para comprobar el estado de la enferma.

Alice y yo intercambiamos una sonrisa de suficiencia. Estos chicos eran increíbles. Tenían que hacer una pelea de todo. Si aprendieran a llevarse bien, serían un peligro al lado de mis cuñados. Miedo me daba, si eso llegaba a pasar.

Entramos a la casa siguiendo a Sam, que nos condujo a una pequeña habitación pintada de color rosa y con un montón de peluches. Era la típica habitación de una chica adolescente algo rosita. Realmente ese nunca había sido mi estilo, pero para gustos colores. Aunque por la noche seguro que tendría pesadillas.

Cuando conseguí apartar mi mirada de la decoración, me fijé en la cama que había bajo la ventana. Allí estaba Kim, pero en una versión muy cambiada a la que estaba acostumbrada a ver. Se me encogió el corazón al verla tan pálida y mucho más delgada que antes. Bajo sus ojos se marcaban unas medias lunas oscuras y su rostro estaba perlado de sudor.

Tenía apoyada la cabeza en el regazo de Jared, que estaba sentado en la cama junto a ella. Él tenía las mismas ojeras oscuras y un gesto de honda preocupación le deformaba los rasgos. Sin embargo cuando la miraba a ella, sus ojos sólo reflejaban una ternura desmedida. Tenía un sinfín de gestos tiernos hacia su chica, como acariciarle el pelo y depositar ligeros besos en su mano.

La madre de Kim permanecía algo apartada, sentada en una mecedora en la esquina de la habitación, dándoles algo de intimidad a la pareja. Se entretenía con labores de aguja, pero no les quitaba ojo mientras cosía. Nada más vernos entrar en tropel en la habitación, se levantó de la silla con gesto de desconcierto.

Miraba al Doctor Cullen con los ojos como plato, mientras éste se apresuraba a llegar al lado de su hija. Supuse que nadie le habrían dicho nada de la visita médica a domicilio. Seguramente se lo habrían callado ante la posibilidad de que Carlisle se negará a acudir. ¡Qué poco conocían a mi suegro!

_ Ya estamos aquí. El doctor Cullen ha accedido a venir a ver a Kim - dijo Sam intentando animar a la pobre mujer.

_ Muchísimas gracias, doctor. No se como agradecérselo - dijo la mujer con el rostro esperanzado.

_ No tiene nada que agradecer, señora. Lo hago con mucho gusto - le respondió con una sonrisa tranquilizadora.

Carlisle se arrodilló junto a Kim y empezó a examinarla. Le iba pidiendo a Alice el instrumental para que se lo pasara conforme lo iba necesitando. Tenía el rostro serio y concentrado en su paciente. Iba dictándome sus notas para que las apuntará en una libreta que me había dado Alice en el coche.

Empezó a hacerle preguntas Kim con voz suave, para hacerse una idea de sus antecedentes. Algunas las respondió la madre de ésta y otras el propio Jared. Con eso mi suegro fue haciéndose una idea general de su rutina habitual, lo que había cambiado, los posibles riesgos para la salud que corría. Iba explicándonos las cosas con mucha calma y yo lo iba anotando todo detalladamente.

Me daba pena ver a Jared en ese estado. Sabía que las chicas de otros lobos también se encontraban mal y me alegraba que Edward fuera un vampiro indestructible. No podía soportar el pensar que le pudiera pasar algo. Veía lo mal que lo estaban pasando mis amigos, compartía su dolor en la mente de la manada, pero no era lo mismo cuando te afectaba directamente.

No quería pensar en lo que supondría ese dolor. Si fuera Edward… No, mejor no pensarlo siquiera o me paralizaría en el sitio y me encogería, torturada por esa imagen. El recuerdo de mi marido siendo torturado por Jane volvió a mí. Me estremecía sólo de recordarlo. Sacudí la cabeza, intentando alejarlo de mi mente y volver a centrarme en tomar notas para mi suegro.

Los síntomas generales ya los sabíamos, porque yo se los había ido diciendo según me llegaban las noticias de la reserva. Incluso yo había tenido síntomas parecidos los últimos días, solo que más amortiguados. Había podido verlo de primera mano, pero de mí no había tenido que preocuparse. No me había afectado tanto como a Kim.

La pobre estaba realmente mal, pero esperaba que saliera adelante. Mi suegro tenía siglos de experiencia en medicina y sabía más o menos lo qué tenía que buscar primero e iba repasándolo todo rápidamente. Aun así, el reconocimiento que le hizo fue de lo más exhaustivo.

_ Bueno, pues creo que ya está -dijo Carlisle dando por finalizado el examen médico.

_ ¿Sabe lo qué le pasa doctor? ¿Se va a poner bien? ¿Es grave? Dígame algo, doctor - preguntó Jared con una gran ansiedad evidente.

_ Pues... No sé lo que le pasa exactamente. Esto sólo ha sido el reconocimiento inicial. Hay que esperar al resultado de las pruebas. Pero… - dijo Carlisle con un gesto raro.

_ ¿Pero… qué? - le interrumpió Jared cada vez más nervioso.

_ Sólo con lo que he visto - continuó Carlisle -, ya se me ocurren una infinidad de posibilidades para explicar lo que le ocurre. Lo único que tengo claro por el momento es que tiene una fuerte anemia. El por qué de ésta nos lo dirán los análisis de las muestras de sangre y demás que he tomado.

_ Entonces, doctor, ¿qué hacemos? - le preguntó la madre de Kim con gesto suplicante.

_ Lo primero es controlar esa anemia, que es la que hace que se encuentre tan débil - le respondió mi suegro con mucha tranquilidad -. Le voy a poner un gotero con suero, al que le añadiré algunas vitaminas esenciales. Después de ver los resultados de los análisis, ajustaré el contenido del gotero.

_ Ahora mismo llamo a Edward para que lo traiga todo - intervino Alice con el teléfono ya en la mano, saliendo para no molestar a la enferma con la llamada.

_ También es importante que intente comer frecuentemente, aunque sea poca cantidad - continuó Carlisle -, para que su cuerpo asimile mejor las proteínas y los hidratos de carbono que necesita.

_ Gracias, doctor - dijo Jared, estrechando su mano con emoción.

_ Analizaré las muestras que le he tomado cuanto antes. Supongo que eso arrojará algo de luz al asunto de la enfermedad subyacente y podremos tratar algo más que los síntomas - les explicó mi suegro con tranquilidad.

_ Me siento como Lucy Westenra - dijo Kim con una sonrisa cansada -. Con anemia y rodeada de chicos guapos que se preocupan por mí.

_ Bueno, tú no vas a acabar como ella, pequeña. Eso te lo puedo asegurar - le dijo Carlisle con una cálida sonrisa -. Ya verás como te curamos. Para algo soy mejor doctor que Van Helsing.

_ Me alegro - dijo ella con un hilo de voz, aunque ya más animada -. Espero que consiga matar al vampiro que me chupa la sangre por las noches.

_ ¿Cree que un vampiro haya podido causando esto, doctor? - le preguntó Sam con desconcierto en la mirada.

_ No, Sam. Es que Kim está obsesionada con la peli de Drácula. La vimos poco antes de que enfermará y a veces habla en sueños de ello - nos explicó Jared.

_ A mí también me gusta esa peli - dijo Alice con una sonrisa para relajar el ambiente -. El tejano que sale me recuerda mucho a mi Jasper.

_ ¿Está bien, doctor? - preguntó Kim con preocupación.

Al estar tan enfocado hacia ella, había sido la única en darse cuenta del extraño comportamiento de mi suegro. Carlisle tenía un gesto ausente en la cara, mientras tamborileaba con los dedos sobre la cómoda. ¿Qué le pasaba? Murmuraba algo ininteligible por lo bajini, pero ninguno conseguía entenderle. Y mira que había gente con oído fino en la habitación.

_ ¿Le suele pasar a menudo eso de quedarse colgado de repente? - le preguntó Sam a Alice muy extrañado al verlo así.

_ Sólo de vez en cuando - le respondió ella -, generalmente cuando tiene algún problema médico entre manos. La verdad es que se ha vuelto algo bastante común desde que conocemos a Bella.

_ Ya te vale, Alice - le dije mortificada.

_ ¡Es verdad! - me dijo añadiendo una mueca -. Pero tranquilo, Sam, es fácil de arreglar. ¡CARLISLE!

_ ¡¿Qué? ¿Qué pasa, Alice? - preguntó él alterado, saliendo de repente de su ensimismamiento.

_ ¿Pasar? Nadaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa - le respondió Alice fingiendo estar enfadada -. Pero nos gustaría saber en qué estás pensando.

_ No le hables así a tu padre - intervino de repente la madre de Kim.

_ Lo siento, señora. Él sabe que no iba en serio - le dijo Alice muy arrepentida -. Papá, estás muy extraño desde que se han mencionado los vampiros. ¿Has tenido alguna revelación?

_ Quiere quitarte el puesto como vidente de la familia - añadí yo sin poder evitarlo.

Alice se me quedó mirando con los ojos muy abiertos, sorprendida de mi broma a su costa. Definitivamente pasaba demasiado tiempo cerca de Emmett. Todo lo malo se pega. Mi comentario había dejado a la pobre señora más confundida que otra cosa, pero había conseguido arrancar una sonrisa a Jared. Y eso valía un mundo. Podía darme por satisfecha, había hecho mi buena obra del día.

_ A ver, Kim, repíteme todos los síntomas que has tenido desde que empezaste a sentirte enferma. Creo tener una ligera idea de lo que te ocurre - dijo Carlisle con una sonrisa confiada.

_ Pues… a ver: cansancio, me dolía mucho la tripa, desajustes intestinales y he bajado mucho de peso - le resumió Kim -. Aunque eso puede que sea porque estaba a dieta.

Carlisle hizo un gesto de asentimiento y puso cara de pensar. Me entraron ganas de soltar un suspiro exasperado de resignación, pero me contuve a duras penas. No era plan de volver a poner en evidencia a mi familia delante de la madre de Kim. Bastante habíamos hecho ya. Al menos esta vez no se había quedado congelado como una estatua, ni hacía ese desagradable repiqueteo.

_ Doctor, ¿ya sabe lo que es? ¿Está relacionado con los vampiros? No tendrá nada que ver con la licantropía, ¿verdad? - preguntó Jared esperanzado, viendo el rostro relajado de mi suegro.

_ Pues si, creo que sé lo que es. Y sí, creo está relacionado con los licántropos. Chicos, ¿vais siempre descalzos? - dijo mirándoles los pies de forma evidente.

_ Sí, cuando tenemos que transformarnos sí - le explicó Sam.

_ Bastante tenemos con ir con la ropa atada a la pierna como para tener que pensar también en zapatos - añadió Jared.

_ Mucho me temo que tendréis que buscar alguna forma - dijo Carlisle ente risitas.

_ Ya arreglemos algo - les dijo Alice muy ilusionada -. No os preocupéis.

Le faltaba ponerse a frotarse las manos y soltar una risa maligna. Era la Alice de mis pesadillas. Que miedo me daba esa mirada en los ojos de Alice. Ya estaba preparando algo para los lobos. ¡Uff! Y yo pensando que tenía un medio de escape de sus garras cuando estaba con la manada. Seguro que se le había ocurrido algo que revolucionaría de arriba a abajo la vida de los lobos, incluida la mía. Jopetas.

_ Veréis, en América existe un parásito, el 'Necator Americanus', que habita en las zonas húmedas - empezó con su explicación Carlisle, en un tono de lo más profesional -. Pasa al cuerpo humano a través de los pies descalzos. Luego llega al torrente sanguíneo y de ahí va a parar a los pulmones. Atraviesa la pared de los alvéolos y ascienden por la traquea. De ahí pasa al aparato digestivo, para ser tragados y llegar al estómago. Su viaje acaba al llegar al intestino, donde se adhieren a la pared intestinal. Después de eso, el contagió a las personas cercanas es mucho más fácil.

Todos estábamos boquiabiertos por la explicación. Menuda parrafada había soltado mi suegro en un momento. Me había podido imaginar perfectamente como esos duendecillos extraños invadían todo el cuerpo, dejando un rastro de babas verdes a su paso. ¡Que asco, por Dios!

_ Jolines - dijo alguien, no sabría decir quien.

Seguía sin poder reaccionar. Todos teníamos algunos síntomas, así que era algo generalizado. ¡Oh, Dios! Esos bichos repugnantes estaban dentro de nosotros. Vale... esto no mola. Creo que era lo peor que me había pasado en toda la vida.

_ Creo que vosotros también habéis tenido dolores abdominales como Bella, ¿cierto? - les preguntó a los chicos -. Bien, supongo que vosotros sois la fuente, al andar descalzos por el bosque tanto tiempo.

Ellos asintieron débilmente, con los ojos como platos. La noticia les había sentado tan mal como a mí. Sam parecía a punto de vomitar. Con lo grandullón y lo serio que era, tenía muy mala cara. Jared por su parte miraba a Kim con culpabilidad en los ojos. Él la había contagiado… por ser lobo. Esto no entraba en los planes. No había un capítulo dedicado a las advertencias médicas en mi manual de la manada.

_ Supongo que la alta temperatura de vuestro cuerpo habrá matado a la mayoría de estos 'Necatus' - explicó Carlisle con su voz más profesional -, por eso los síntomas en vosotros no son tan acusados. Pero no los han eliminado lo suficientemente rápido como para evitar que contagiarais a vuestros allegados.

_ Doctor, ¿se pondrá bien mi niña? - le preguntó la madre asustada de nuevo.

_ Claro, señora. Aun tengo que confirmarlo con un análisis de heces, pero estoy casi seguro de que es eso - le explicó Carlisle con una sonrisa -. Así que sólo necesita medicación, reposo y dieta alta en proteínas. En seguida estará como nueva, ella y todos los demás afectados. Este parasito se alimenta de sangre y debilita mucho a la gente debido a la anemia. En el caso de Kim ha sido peor porque estaba a dieta.

_ Mi niña se va a poner bien - dijo muy sonriente la madre de Kim.

_ Sí, se va a poner bien - dijo Jared mientras la miraba con adoración.

_ Alice, déjame tú teléfono - le pidió Carlisle mientras extendía la mano para coger el móvil -. Tengo que pedirle a Edward que traiga sangre también.

_ ¿Tiene hambre, doctor?- preguntó Sam.

_ ¿Eh? No, no es para mí - le respondió mi suegro con una sonrisita -. Además le voy a pedir sangre humana, no animal. Es para Kim.

_ Ah, no. Eso si que no. Habíamos quedado que Kim no era ningún vampiro - dijo Jared de repente.

Se lanzó a abrazar a su chica de forma protectora, provocando la risa de todos los presentes. Este chico era de lo que no había. No tenía remedio.

_ Lo sé, muchacho. Aún así tiene una fuerte anemia y es conveniente hacerle una trasfusión de sangre para que se recupere cuanto antes - le explicó Carlisle.

Edward no tardó en llegar con la sangre y el resto de instrumental que le había pedido mi suegro. Me dio un beso en los labios y se puso a ayudar a su padre a prepararlo todo. Se le veía tan profesional y tan seguro de sí mismo. ¡Ay, que guapo que estaba haciendo de médico! Cuando llegara a casa iba a hacer que se pusiera esa bata de médico que tenía escondidilla en el fondo de armario.

Los chicos no paraban de mirar fijamente a mis vampiros, mientras Carlisle le hacía la transfusión a Kim. Supongo que esperaban que se lanzaran como buitres a por las bolsas de sangre para rechupetearlas. En fin, que no tenían arreglo. Afortunadamente para todos, mis queridos vampiros supieron mantener la compostura ante la tentación.

No quise imaginarme la escenita que se habría montado si hubiera estado Jasper por aquí. Hubiéramos tenido que preparar una para Kim y darle otra para él. Ahora me reía, pero es que… Me quejaba de la actitud de mis compañeros, pero mis pensamientos tampoco se iban tantos. Aunque ellos lo pensaban en serio y lo mío eran escenarios cómicos mentales. Uff, yo tampoco tenía arreglo.

Mientras Carlisle y Edward iniciaban el tratamiento para Kim, ésta se quedó dormida. Según el gotero de plasma caía poco a poco, le fue regresando algo de color a las mejillas. Este hecho hizo que Jared retomara esa sonrisa tonta de enamorado perdido. Por fin aceptó cuidar un poco de sí mismo y comer algo en condiciones y no un par de bocados como estaba haciendo últimamente.

Ahora que Kim estaba fuera de peligro, Jared volvía a ser persona. O bueno, su versión aproximada de persona. Sam también había retomado su serenidad habitual. Llamó inmediatamente a los demás a sus casas para anunciar la buena noticia. Habíamos encontrado el remedio para la enfermedad. Otros familiares se encontraban también enfermos y la noticia era estupenda para todos.

Por fin podrían empezar a respirar tranquilos. Habían sido unos días muy duros para todos. La ayuda de mis vampiros había sido inestimable. Me alegraba de que hubieran podido ayudar. Se notaba a Sam más relajado y todo de tenerlos allí. Ojala que esto sirviera para acercar más a mis dos familias. Ojala.

* * *

_**N/A: **__Esperamos que os haya gustado este capítulo... Animaos a dejarnos vuestra opinión en un review... Recordad que los coments son el único pago de los escritores aficionados como nosotras_

_Muchas gracias a __**Alejandracullen21, alice-bella1124, BlackCullen, ceci9123, Dark kurogane, el angel de la muerte, isa-21, Jessica, mari, Patry Clan Meyer**__ y __**sandryttaa **__por los reviews que nos vais dejando a lo largo de los capítulos... y nuestra bienvenida a los nuevos lectores..._

_Os recuerdo que tanto __**Edward-Kirtash **__como yo subimos otras historias por aquí, por si queréis pasaros a leerlas... Nos vemos el Jueves con el __**Capítulo 18: "Hambre" **__Besos a todos_


	40. 2x18 Hambre

_**Disclaimer: **__Los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer... nosotras sólo jugamos con ellos con mucha ilusión y sin ánimo de lucro... nuestro único pago son vuestros comentarios_

_**Summary: **__Bella empieza a hacerse cargo de sus responsabilidades dentro de la manada, donde se encontrará con situaciones que no se espera… La adaptación entre ambos grupos, lobos y vampiros, se complica y Bella hace de intermediaria… __**Secuela de **_**~ Amor contra Natura ~**

_**Note:**__ Historia compartida con __**Edward-Kirtash**__… escribimos esta historia de forma conjunta… así que nos pertenece a las dos, aunque sea yo la que la suba por aquí_

_**Rating: ~ M ~ **__Esta historia contiene escenas de sexo explícito, así que estás avisado... si sigues leyendo es por tu propia decisión, luego no te vengas quejando..._

* * *

**~ Triunfo sobre Natura ~**

**{ Saga Natura 2 }**

**Capítulo 18: Hambre**

Gracias a la intervención de Carlisle, todos los afectados por el 'Necator Americanus' estaban mejor poco tiempo después. Era una suerte contar con un médico tan experimentado, sobretodo porque no había que mantener el secreto de la manada con él. Los lobos no habían necesitado asistencia médica hasta que Jacob fue herido de gravedad por el neófito, gracias a nuestra capacidad de curación.

Pero en ésta ocasión se habían visto afectadas las familias y los detalles de nuestra vida secreta eran una parte importante de lo que les afectaba. Al tener que guardar el secreto con los médicos normales, éstos no habían podido ayudarles. De no haber tenido a Carlisle a su lado, no sé si Kim se hubiera curado a tiempo. No sé si cualquier otro médico habría localizado un parásito tan sumamente raro.

Ahora, gracias a la ayuda recibida de Carlisle, las relaciones entre los Cullen y La Push habían mejorado considerablemente. Todos estaban felices al tener a sus familias sanas y fuera de peligro. Pero yo era feliz sobretodo por ver a mis dos familias realmente unidas. Por fin podía ver a mis vampiros y a mis hermanos lobos llevándose bien. Era como una utopía, lobos y vampiros en perfecta armonía.

Los enfermos evolucionaban favorablemente y se recuperaban de la anemia con la medicación que el doctor Cullen les había puesto. Todos estaban mejorando y por fin en la reserva podían volver a la normalidad, aunque todavía había algunos casos delicados, como Kim y Emily. Eran las dos personas que más contacto habían tenido con la fuente original, es decir nosotros, y por lo tanto las más graves.

El ánimo de los chicos había ido a mejor al comprobar que sus familias estaban bien y se repondrían. Sin embargo había algo que ensombrecía el buen humor del grupo entero. Emily seguía enferma y, por lo tanto, sus meriendas para la manada se habían acabado. Los chicos estaban desesperados y muertos de hambre.

_ Venga, tías. ¿Qué os cuesta? - dijo Paul con su típica sonrisa de chulito -. Cuando vivías con Charlie cocinabas tú, ¿no? ¿Por qué ahora no quieres?

_ Leah, tú también cocinas muy bien - intervino Seth -. En casa la comida te sale riquísima.

El peque miraba a su hermana con cara de inocente, pero no engañaba a nadie. Era evidente que lo único que buscaba era convencer a su hermana para que le hiciera el papeo. No era listo el niño, ni nada. Lo dicho, demasiado tiempo con los Cullen. Y encima le estaba poniendo esa carita que Alice había perfeccionado. Uff.

_ ¿Acaso tengo pinta de cocinera, enano? - le contestó Leah con el ceño fruncido -. En casa lo hago por ayudar a mamá, no porque me guste. De hecho, odio cocinar. Pero aquí estamos a pares. Vosotros tenéis las mismas manos que nosotras, así que... ¡Moved el culo y haced vosotros las tostadas!

_ ¡Chicos! No gritéis, por favor - nos dijo Sam muy serio, llamándonos la atención.

Había estado sentado junto a Emily desde que ésta empezó con sus molestias. Ella estaba ahora tumbada en el sofá, agobiada de tanto estar en la cama. Formaban una estampa encantadora en mitad del caos que nosotros formábamos. Sam le acariciaba el pelo suavemente y la miraba con devoción. Que ricos.

_ Emily está durmiendo - dijo señalando lo evidente -, así que conteneos u os vais a la calle.

_ Venga, Bella, por favor. Sé buena - suplicaron Quill y Embry al unísono.

_ Sí, seguro que en casa tienes que cocinar tú. No me imagino al vampirín haciéndote la cena - se rió Jared.

_ Pues mira, ves, en eso te equivocas. Edward sabe hacer unos huevos Bennedictin que quitan el hipo - le repliqué, muy orgullosa de mi marido -. Ya podríais tú seguir su ejemplo y aprender a cocinar. Y ahora tenéis una oportunidad excelente - añadí con retintín a ver si pillaban la indirecta.

_ Joder... Estos vampiros son pijos hasta para el nombre de las comidas - dijo Paul con cara de incrédulo - ¡Increíble!

_ Si nos hacéis la merienda, os libramos de las guardias. ¿Vale? - nos sugirió Seth ilusionado.

Este chico era un caso. Ni que estuviera en su mano distribuir las guardias. Mi prima y yo intercambiamos una mirada de cansancio y aburrimiento. Estos chicos eran más pesados que una vaca en brazos a la pata coja. Íbamos a tener que tomar medidas drásticas si queríamos terminar con esta cantinela.

_ Supongo que no tenemos más remedio - dije levantándome -. Anda, Leah, mueve el culo y vamos a la cocina.

Ella me miró con gesto extraño, pero acabo accediendo con una sonrisa. Parecía que mi prima me estuviera leyendo la mente, pues su mirada cambió a una maliciosa. Estábamos muy compenetradas, al fin y al cabo, después de tantas horas de guardia juntas. Para algo tenía que servir, ¿no?

Los chicos soltaron un gran grito de júbilo, provocando la mirada furiosa de Sam. Se iban a enterar de que no servía de nada meterse con nosotras. Se les iba a acabar las sonrisas a la de ya. Emily creo que sonrió en sueños, o puede que no fuera en sueños. A ella no se le escapaba nada, era una chica muy lista.

Leah y yo fuimos hasta la cocina arrastrando los pies, como quien va de camino hacia el patíbulo. Me encantaba jugar con mi primita y con mis hermanos, sobretodo si era a costa de éstos últimos. Empezamos a abrir armarios por toda la cocina y a rebuscar por ellos, buscando munición. Cogimos un par de sartenes y algunas cacerolas, una botella de Ketchup, sirope y algún que otro bote más.

Salimos al salón con todo bien escondido detrás de nosotras, con una sonrisa radiante en la cara. Era increíble lo bien que habíamos llegado a conocernos Leah y yo en tampoco tiempo. Sin apenas cruzar una palabra habíamos trazado nuestro plan para meter a los chicos en vereda. Ellos se quedaron extrañados cuando nos vieron aparecer tan rápido y con todos los trastos.

Para cuando se dieron cuenta de lo que pretendíamos, ya habían perdido la poca ventaja de la que disponían para huir de nosotras. Los chicos salieron corriendo en desbandada, pegando gritos y suplicando ayuda a Sam. Él, como buen jefe, hizo amago de impedir la masacre que les esperaba a nuestros compañeros.

Pero justo en ese momento Emily empezó a gritar como si tuviera un horrible dolor. Y por supuesto, su marido corrió en su auxilio, olvidando el destino que les esperaba a sus hermanos lobos. Hombres, que inocentes eran en el fondo.

Corrimos por todo el bosque persiguiendo a los chicos, llenándolos de golpes, arañazos y sirope. Nosotras nos lo estábamos pasando bomba, pero ellos no tanto. Dimos por terminada la refriega cuando los botes de munición pringosa se acabaron y las sartenes quedaron irreconocibles e inservibles.

Adiós al juego de sartenes que le habíamos regalado a Emily para reponer las que estropeó sobre la cabeza de Jake. Nos tocaría comprarle un par de cosillas más, pero había valido la pena para ver la cara de los chicos. Estaban muy graciosos cuando huían asustados de nosotras. Y luego decían que éramos el sexo débil.

Dejamos a los chicos en unas condiciones lamentables. Estaban llenos de hematomas, arañazos y siropes de todo tipo, que les daban un horrible aspecto de zombies sangrientos. El pobre Collin había tenido un mal aterrizaje en el suelo y tenía dolorida la muñeca. Probablemente era incluso una rotura o un esguince.

Dado que estábamos cerca de la Casa Cullen, les convencí para que fuéramos a que mi suegro le echara un vistazo. Más valía asegurarnos antes de que le soldara mal el hueso, de estar roto. Era evidente que las cosas con mis vampiros estaban mejor, porque ninguno puso una queja o una mala cara. ¡Fue genial!

Cuando llegamos, me giré hacia mis amigos antes de llamar a la puerta. Daba pena verlos, cubiertos de restos de condimentos, golpeados y hambrientos. Pero en fin, no había más remedio. Golpeé la puerta y al instante apareció Carlisle en el quicio. Su cara al vernos fue todo un poema, al pobre casi le da algo.

_ Hola, chicos. ¿Qué tal todo? - nos recibió Carlisle.

_ ¿Ha empezado la III Guerra mundial y no nos hemos enterado? - preguntó Jasper con una media sonrisa, apareciendo en el porche -. ¿De dónde habéis salido?

_ Les hemos pedimos a las chicas que nos hicieron la merienda - le dijo Seth haciendo un puchero -. Con un bocata de Nocilla o salchichón nos habríamos conformado.

Leah le dedicó una mirada llena de 'amor' fraterno a su hermanito, que no pasó desapercibida para nadie. Me reí entre dientes al ver cómo Seth se encogía al recibir esa mirada de advertencia. Como siguiera así, me veía a mi primo ayudando también en las labores de la casa bajo la estricta supervisión de su hermana.

_ Digamos que no les ha sentado bien - dijo Brady.

_ Ya veo, ya... - dijo Carlisle todavía con gesto impresionado.

_ Chicos, me duele la muñeca cada vez más - se quejó Collin con una mueca.

_ ¿Te has hecho daño? - le preguntó Carlisle acercándose a él para examinar la muñeca herida.

_ Sí, se ha resbalado y ha caído mal - le expliqué.

_ Eso te pasa por no mirar por donde vas - le dijo con recochineo Leah.

_ Sí, claro. Cómo para mirar estaba yo. Bastante tenía con esquivar vuestros golpes - se quejó Collin.

Leah y yo estallamos en carcajadas. No pude evitarlo. Tenía una carita de pena el pobre. Si es que en el fondo era demasiado jovencito para estar en la manada. No aguantaba nada.

_ Collin, será mejor que te lo mire cuanto antes. Y vosotros, chicos, pasad dentro a esperad mientras le echo un vistazo - dijo el doctor devolviéndonos a la realidad.

_ ¡Ah, no! ¡Eso sí que no! - soltó Alice de repente.

Se interpuso en el camino de los chicos y no los dejó pasar por la puerta. Me quedé mirándola extrañada. Y yo pensando que las relaciones entre mis dos familias iban mejor que nunca. Soñar es gratis, ¿no? Pero de ella no me lo esperaba.

_ ¿Alice? - le preguntó Carlisle incrédulo.

_ ¡En casa no entran con esas pintas! - soltó Alice -. Que vayan a la parte de atrás y se laven en el río primero. Si no pondrán todo esto hecho un asco.

Todos los chicos soltaron un bufido, pero accedieron a ir a lavarse primero. Realmente tenían unas pintas horrorosas. Leah y yo nos quedamos junto a los Cullen, esperando a que volvieran. El pobre Collin lo hizo en un santiamén y entró inmediatamente con mi suegro. Le debía de doler de verdad la muñeca.

Luego todos fueron apareciendo y entraron en fila en la casa y se colocaron en los sofás del salón mientras Carlisle atendía al enfermo. Con lo grandes que eran todos, ocupaban toda superficie disponible. Y estaban tan tranquilos junto a mis vampiros… Guau… Sin narices arrugadas, sin miradas asesinas. Impresionante.

Mientras estábamos esperando en el salón aparecieron Esme y Rosalie, que venían de hacer unas compras. Nos saludaron cortésmente, cosa rara en mi cuñada, que solía correr a buscar el ambientador. Probablemente estaría sin pasta y no quería tener que ir al tarro a dejar su penalización.

Los chicos saludaron a su vez. Y justo en ese instante las tripas de Seth comenzaron a rugir de forma sonora, reclamando comida. Sí que estaba desesperado, sí. Pronto hubo todo un coro de rugidos atronando la habitación.

¡Vaya! Estos chicos no tenían arreglo. Estaban tan monos todos rojos de vergüenza. Todas las chicas nos miramos, antes de echarnos a reír de forma descontrolada. Sin embargo Esme no se rió. Ella se había quedado mirándolos con cara de espanto. No podía creer lo que estaba oyendo.

_ ¿Tenéis hambre, chicos? - les preguntó confusa.

_ Pues sí, Doña Esme - le dijo Seth muy formal -. Es que Emily sigue enferma y no ha podido prepararnos la merienda.

Inmediatamente Esme desapareció por la puerta de la cocina. Se escucharon ruidos de cacharros dentro. Mientras tanto los chicos se miraban entre sí esperanzados. Ya se veían ante una opípara merienda. Un par de segundos después reapareció Esme en la puerta de la cocina, con un cuchillo en la mano.

Todos se quedaron mirándola con miedo, sin saber lo que pensaba hacer con ese cuchillo. Seguro que se esperaban que saliera corriendo detrás de ellos como habíamos hecho Leah y yo. Me entraron ganas de reírme a carcajadas al ver sus caras de susto. Era buenísimo que pensaran así de la tranquila de mi suegra.

_ Que sepas, Seth - le dijo Esme señalándole muy enfadada -, que me parece muy mal que no hayas venido a pedirme ayuda.

_ Lo siento mucho, señora - dijo Seth muy avergonzado.

_ Sabes que no me importa hacerte la merienda, peque. Y si quieres invitar a tus amigos tampoco hay problema - le dijo antes de volver a encerrarse en la cocina.

_ ¿De qué va todo eso, Seth? - le preguntó Paul cogiéndole de la oreja.

_ ¡Ay, que me haces daño! - se quejó el enano -. Es que a veces vengo aquí a merendar con Bella. La señora Cullen cocina muy bien.

_ Ya veo, ya - le dijo Paul soltándole por fin.

Al cabo de un rato Esme nos sorprendió a todos con un magnifico festín improvisado. Dimos buena cuenta de él en menos de lo que le costó prepararlo. Realmente estábamos todos hambrientos. Perseguir a los chicos por el bosque quemaba muchas energías. Todo estaba riquísimo, por supuesto, y los muchachos mostraron sus mejores maneras, agradeciéndole su hospitalidad.

Todavía estamos disfrutando de la merienda cuando apareció por la casa Jacob, acompañado de una Tanya muy sonriente. Seguro que venían de echar un polvo, o varios, conociendo a esa rubia. Por algo era una súcuba. Al menos tenía que agradecer que Jake siguiera controlando sus pensamientos pornográficos para sí.

_ ¡Hey, tíos! Por fin os encuentro - dijo Jake, saludando a todos -. Hemos ido a casa de Emily, pero Sam nos ha contado lo que había pasado. Así que hemos tenido que seguir el rastro de sirope hasta aquí para encontraros. Por cierto, os presento a Tanya. Creo que no la conocíais formalmente, sólo Bella.

Los chicos murmuraron un hola y esbozaron unas tímidas sonrisas. Más de uno se puso rojo como un tomate, seguramente recordando ciertas escenitas. Tanya hizo un saludo general con la mano sin soltarse para nada de Jake. ¡Parecía una lapa, Dios! Al menos se quedó calladita y no empezó a soltar alguna de sus lindezas.

_ Que contentos se os ve, ¿no? Habéis recargado bien las pilas en el bosque, ¿verdad? - les preguntó Paul con mala intención.

_ Paul, no digas tonterías. ¿Cómo van a cargar pilas en el bosque? No hay enchufes - soltó Brady tan tranquilo, dándole un mordisco a un bollo de canela.

Por supuesto, el salón se llenó de risas. El pobre chico no sabía por dónde iban los tiros. En el fondo era una mente inocente, a pesar del empeño inconsciente de Jake por cambiar eso. Aun había inocencia en la mente de la manada. ¡Bien!

_ Haz caso al chaval, Paul. Y deja de decir tonterías o yo le contaré a Rachel cierta técnica de distracción consistente en revisar todos los modelos de Victoria's Secret - le dijo Jacob para devolverle el juego.

El pobre se quedó de piedra ante esa amenaza. No creo que a la hermana de Jacob le hiciera ninguna gracia saberlo. Tenía su carácter y era de armas tomar. Haber tenido que lidiar con mi amigo toda la vida le había dado mucha práctica.

_ Tranqui, peque. Que los enchufes ya los llevaban incluidos de serie - se río Jared -. Por cierto, Jake, pareces un poco cansado. No te habrá atacado algún chupóptero como el Necator, ¿no?

_ Ja, ja. Que chispa tenéis - le respondió él, mirándolos con fastidio.

_ Es que estás un poco pálido. ¿Te estás 'adentrando' en el mundo vampírico? - le preguntó Quill a mala leche, siguiendo con la broma.

Todos nos reímos sin poder evitarlo, mientras los peques ponían caras raras. A este paso empezarían a pillar las cosas bastante pronto. Porque los chicos no se estaban cortando un duro para tomarle el pelo a Jake.

_ Tíos, eso es imposible. Jake no puede transformarse en vampiro, porque el veneno le mataría - dijo Seth sin entender nada. Pobrecitos, cuanta inocencia.

_ Ves, Tanya. Por esto no quería presentarte a la manada - dijo Jake con tono cansino.

Todos nos reímos y el ambiente se distendió en una agradable charla general. Jake y Tanya se sentaron con todos nosotros y empezamos a hacer bromas mientras terminábamos de merendar. Todo iba a mejor y esa tarde era la mejor muestra. Mis lobos merendando en casa de mis vampiros, charlando todos juntos. Mi vida estaba empezando a ser ideal.

* * *

_**N/A: **__Esperamos que os haya gustado este capítulo... Animaos a dejarnos vuestra opinión en un review... Recordad que los coments son el único pago de los escritores aficionados como nosotras_

_Muchas gracias a __**Alejandracullen21, alice-bella1124, BlackCullen, ceci9123, Dark kurogane, el angel de la muerte, isa-21, Jessica, mari, Patry Clan Meyer**__ y __**sandryttaa **__por los reviews que nos vais dejando a lo largo de los capítulos... Nos encantan vuestros comentarios y teorías... sois geniales, chicas... y nuestra bienvenida a los nuevos lectores..._

_Os recuerdo que tanto __**Edward-Kirtash **__como yo subimos otras historias por aquí, por si queréis pasaros a leerlas... Nos vemos el Sábado con el __**Capítulo 19: "Sorpresa" **__Besos a todos_


	41. 2x19 ¡Sorpresa!

___**N/A:** Siento mucho el retraso en traeros este nuevo capítulo... Desde hace ya una semana tengo problemas para entrar en FF y me ha resultado imposible subir la actu desde mi pc... La web de **FF** últimamente no me tiene el menor aprecio, se cuelga completamente en mi ordenador y cuando no se cuelga lo poco que se ve es con unos símbolos muy extraños... Intentaré arreglar el problema lo más pronto posible o encontrar alguna otra solución para los próximos capítulos, porque no había manera de poder subir la actu antes... Lo siento mucho... Ahora os dejo ya con el capítulo 19._

* * *

_**Disclaimer: **__Los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer... nosotras sólo jugamos con ellos con mucha ilusión y sin ánimo de lucro... nuestro único pago son vuestros comentarios_

_**Summary: **__Bella empieza a hacerse cargo de sus responsabilidades dentro de la manada, donde se encontrará con situaciones que no se espera… La adaptación entre ambos grupos, lobos y vampiros, se complica y Bella hace de intermediaria… __**Secuela de **_**~ Amor contra Natura ~**

_**Note:**__ Historia compartida con __**Edward-Kirtash**__… escribimos esta historia de forma conjunta… así que nos pertenece a las dos, aunque sea yo la que la suba por aquí_

_**Rating: ~ M ~ **__Esta historia contiene escenas de sexo explícito, así que estás avisado... si sigues leyendo es por tu propia decisión, luego no te vengas quejando..._

* * *

**~ Triunfo sobre Natura ~**

**{ Saga Natura 2 }**

**Capítulo 19: Sorpresa**

La lluvia nos había pillado de lleno a Leah y a mí, justo cuando terminábamos la guardia. Ni siquiera nos había dado tiempo a llegar a un lugar a resguardo, pues había llegado sin aviso. La casa Cullen era el lugar más cercano, así que allí que nos fuimos. Mi prima y yo corríamos al limite, disfrutándolo al máximo.

No es que la lluvia nos molestará a ninguna de las dos, pero sí que nos estropearía el pelo. Y eso a Alice le sentaría fatal y lo pagaría con nosotras. Había ampliado sus caritativas alas también hacia Leah. Decía que no había razón para que fuéramos desgreñadas siempre, a pesar de ser lobas y andar siempre por el bosque. A veces preferiría que me dejara ser yo misma. Lo que hay que sufrir por la familia.

Cuando llegamos a la casa estábamos empapadas de arriba a abajo, incluidos los vestidos que llevábamos atados para ponernos. Afortunadamente para nosotras, nuestra temperatura corporal impediría que nos resfriáramos. No me imagino haciendo la guardia y estornudando cada dos minutos. Si algún vampiro venía hacia mí pidiendo guerra, seguramente acabaría muerto de risa.

Subimos con cuidado al porche, intentando no hacer ningún ruido que alertara de nuestra presencia allí. Prefería que no nos vieran llegar de esa guisa o tendríamos bronca de Alice. Pero cuando tu familia está compuesta de vampiros el sigilo no sirve para nada, aunque sea lobuno. Recién estábamos entrando por la puerta, allí estaba ya Alice de pie frente a nosotras con la mandíbula desencajada.

_ Chicas... - empezó a decirnos con un hilo de voz y muy seria -. Creo que os habéis confundido de leyenda. Tenéis que recordar que sois lobos, licántropos. ¡No sirenas! No deberíais intentar convertiros en otro ser legendario. Una sirena con el pelo oliendo a perro mojado no sería algo agradable de soportar. Me entran escalofríos solo de pensarlo. El pelo mojado huele fatal - dijo poniendo cara de asco.

_ Alice, ¿te importaría darnos unas toallas y algo de ropa seca? - le pedí.

Le hablé con delicadeza a mi cuñada. No quería perder los nervios con ella y acabar dándole un bocado. Pero si seguía echándonos la bronca, al final me tocaría tomar medidas. Mira que dejarnos en la puerta chorreando agua.

_ Sí, será mejor - dijo con su risa cantarina, antes de salir disparada hacia su habitación -, antes de que Edward te vea así. Podría asustarse. Espérame en la habitación de Edward. Él está en el jardín con Emmett, Rosalie y Jasper.

_ Y yo que creía que exagerabas con la chica - dijo Leah entre risas, siguiéndome hasta la habitación de Edward.

Saqué un par de toallas del armario cercano a la puerta, nos envolvimos en ellas y subimos las escaleras. Alice nos trajo unos vestidos para cambiarnos y los dejó sobre la cama mientras charlábamos. Nos dimos una ducha rápida por turnos, usando el champú de fresa que siempre estaba allí para mí.

Quería volver a ser persona, dejando atrás a la loba de la guardia. Quería acercarme a mi marido oliendo perfectamente a humana, al menos durante un rato, hasta que recuperara mi olor habitual. Ya se había acostumbrado a mi nuevo olor, pero aun así quería hacer esto por él. Su sonrisa era mi mejor recompensa.

_ Son preciosos, Alice - dijo Leah mirándose con el vestido en el espejo -. Ojala yo tuviera algo así de elegante y sencillo. A veces me canso de llevar siempre los malditos short y las camisetas. Bella siempre va tan estupenda con tus creaciones.

_ Es que soy una gran diseñadora - respondió ella muy pagada de si misma.

Le encantaba que alabarán su trabajo. Nadie podía quitarle el mérito de haber arreglado mi guardarropa. Aunque a veces me habría gustado que no me mangoneara tanto, lo hacía con buena intención y eso era de agradecer.

_ Bella me dijo justamente el tipo de ropa que necesitaba para ir de guardia - le dijo muy feliz -, y yo se lo hice encantada. Si quieres te puedo diseñar algo también a ti.

_ Claro, sería genial - le respondió Leah con una gran sonrisa.

A ella también le gustaba ponerse guapa, aunque fuera sólo para ir de guardia. Pero creo que realmente no se había pensado bien lo de ponerse en manos de Alice. Ahora ya no tenía escapatoria posible. Leah estaba completamente a merced de Alice… ¡voluntariamente! Dios nos asista.

Estuvimos charlando las tres animadamente sobre moda y demás cosas. Bueno, ellas más animadas que yo. Mi look grunch ya no estaba de moda, según ellas. Alice puso al día a Leah rápidamente sobre los diferentes modelos y estilos que nos quedarían bien.

Esta musculatura perfecta de lobas había que lucirla, pero sólo hasta cierto punto. No por ello teníamos que dejar de ser femeninas y coquetas. Ciertamente Alice era una experta. Conmigo había hecho maravillas a pesar de mi reticencia a dejarme ayudar. Su insistencia pudo conmigo. Era más fácil dejarse llevar.

_ ¡Dios mío! ¡Ya sé lo que necesitáis! - exclamó Alice ilusionada.

Le brillaban los ojos de una manera peligrosa. Mi cuñada estaba tramando un plan. De repente me dio miedo. Era más peligrosa que la guardia Vulturi cuando se le metía algo entre ceja y ceja.

_ Necesitáis un vestidor - dijo dejándonos a cuadros -. Será genial. Usaremos el cobertizo de los trastos. Todo quedará perfecto. Ideal de la muerte. Será...

Hablaba tan deprisa que me costaba seguirla. Estaba sobrexcitaba y se atropellaba con las palabras. Era como un juguete estropeado al que le habían dado cuerda y no paraba de dar vueltas sobre sí mismo.

_ ¡ALICE! - le grité -. Poco a poco, ¿vale? - añadí cuando me miró extrañada.

_ Está bien - me respondió rodando los ojos -. Estaba diciendo que montaré un vestidor para vosotras en el cobertizo para cuando tengáis emergencias como la de hoy. Yo me entretendré haciendo la ropa para vosotras y decorándolo todo.

_ Sería genial - saltó mi prima.

_ Podemos montar otro igual en La Push para que también lo uséis allí - continuó Alice sin pararse a tomar aire -. Será perfecto. Bueno, de momento usaremos el cobertizo. Pero tranquilas. Le pediré a Esme que os diseñe un sitio en condiciones: un cobertizo es muy poco glamuroso.

_ No te pases de glamoroso, Alice - le avisé.

_ Vale, vale. No te preocupes por eso - me aseguró ella -. Además, ya había pensado prepararos el cobertizo para que guardarais allí vuestros zapatos. Así evitaríamos que volviera a pasar lo del 'necator'. Iba a ser una sorpresa para dentro de unos días, pero añadir un armario con ropa es aun mejor.

_ Para los zapatos… ¡Estás en todo, vampirilla! - le soltó mi prima, guiñándole un ojo.

Leah y yo estábamos encantadas con la idea, a pesar de mi reticencia inicial. Lo veía mucho jaleo, pero sería genial tener un sitio donde transformarnos sin preocupaciones. Saltamos hacia ella y le dimos un fuerte abrazo, rodando por la cama. Jugábamos y reíamos cuando una llamada de socorro nos dejó heladas.

Bajamos todas corriendo hasta el salón, donde nos encontramos con Rose y los chicos mirando hacia la puerta. Justo en ese instante entraron por la puerta Jared y Seth, cargando a Paul entre ambos. Tras ellos venía un Jacob muy relajado.

_ ¡Socorro! Necesitamos un médico. Carlisle, Edward, el que sea - nos suplicó Jared -. ¡Paul ha tenido un accidente!

Carlisle salió rápidamente de su despacho al oír el alboroto y bajó corriendo a examinar a Paul. El pobre estaba blanco, muy blanco, con una cara mezcla entre ido y dolor. Daba lástima verlo. Las lágrimas resbalaban libremente de sus ojos.

_ ¿Qué ha ocurrido? - preguntó Carlisle con gesto preocupado, no tenía ninguna herida visible.

_ Pierda cuidado, Doc, que tampoco es para tanto - dijo Jacob en plan pasota total.

_ Verá, Doctor Cullen. Es que Paul... - empezó a explicar Seth con cara rara.

_ Bueno, es que… - intentó ayudar Jared sin éxito.

_ Se ha pillado la salchichita con la cremallera - terminó Seth.

_ Teníamos algo de prisa, ¿sabe? Éstas cosas pasan, ¿no? - añadió Jared.

Las chicas nos tiramos por los suelos de la risa, mientras los chicos Cullen hacían un gesto de dolor. Se habían quedado todos helados en el sitio, agarrándose sus partes. Eso nos provocó a las chicas que todavía nos riéramos más. Sus caras eran todo un poema, una máscara de dolor y camaradería masculina. Ya no eran vampiros y lobos, sólo hombres.

_ Por el amor de dios, doctor. Déjese de tanta charla y sálveme - suplicó Paul entre gemidos, agarrándose sus partes.

Carlisle ayudó a Jared a cargar a Paul y juntos lo subieron hacia la "enfermería" que había montada en el piso de arriba.

_ Y Seth, no tengo una salchichita. Lo mío es una bathurst - añadió Paul mirándole enfadado mientras le subían por las escaleras.

_ Tampoco se esfuerce mucho, Doc, después de todo es una parte secundaria - dijo Jake intentando parecer triste -. Y ya sabe… Si hay que amputar, no se contenga. Todos entenderemos su decisión.

_ ¡Se lo diré a Rachel, traidor! - le gritó Paul -. Te hará picadillo.

_ Entonces yo le diré a mi hermanita que te entretenías repasando las curvas de las modelos de Victoria Secret - le amenazó Jake en respuesta -. Seguro que le encantará saber que te pasabas todo el día pensando en Miranda Kerr.

Eso pareció dar resultado, porque Paul dejó de gritar de repente y se enfurruñó. Al fin se dejó conducir tranquilamente hasta la enfermería. Los chicos, muy callados todavía, se sentaron junto a nosotras en los sofás.

_ Vaya, no sabía que los lobos no llevabais ropa interior - dijo Emmett pensativo -. ¿Vosotras lleváis, chicas?

_ Sip, ellas si que llevan - respondió Seth muy seguro -. Usan los tangas para atarse los vestidos a la pierna - dijo como si fuera la cosa más normal del mundo.

Los chicos se echaron a reír ante la inocencia con la que soltó esa información. Leah y yo nos miramos, pidiéndonos permiso mutuamente para tomarnos la reprimenda por nuestra mano. Al final ganó ella, con sus derechos como hermana. Se levantó y le dio una tremenda colleja a su hermano.

_ Auch, ¿y yo que he dicho? - le preguntó confuso a su hermana -. Es cierto, ¿no? Os lo escuché hablar a ambas con Emily una tarde.

_ Seth, eso era en broma, pedazo de alcornoque - le increpó su hermana.

La severa regañina de Leah fue interrumpida por un grito desgarrador proveniente de arriba. Todos nos sobresaltamos, pero para Jasper y Edward fue peor. Dieron un salto en el sofá al unísono y se abrazaron mutuamente temblando. El pobre Paul lo debía de estar pasando francamente mal allí arriba y a ellos dos les llegaba parte de su dolor. Daba un poco de penita, pero sólo un poco.

_ Carlisle le ha soltado la cremallera - nos explicó Edward con un nudo en la garganta alentado por nuestras miradas curiosas -. Lo ha hecho rápido para que doliera menos, pero de todas formas le duele mucho.

_ ¡Estupendo! ¿Le quedarán secuelas? ¿Cuánto tiempo tardará en ser activo a todos los niveles? - le preguntó Jake casi sin respirar.

Todos los vampiros le miraron extrañados. Nosotras ya vimos por donde iba el tema. Desde no hacía mucho Jake se la tenía jurada a Paul.

_ ¿Qué pasa, lobito? ¿Te has cansado de Tanya y ahora te va el pescado? - le preguntó Rose conteniendo la risa.

_ No, por supuesto que no. ¡Pero, ¿qué dices rubia? Eso es asqueroso - le respondió Jacob con cara de asco -. Lo que pasa es que Paul está imprimado de mi hermana Rachel. Paso de que se lo estén montando en mi casa todo el día como conejos. Y luego encima me lo pasen por los morros. Creo que lo mandaré una temporada a hacer yoga con vosotras.

_ Yo encantada - dijo Rosalie muy feliz.

_ Yo tampoco pongo ninguna pega - dijo Alice con ojos soñadores. Seguramente pensando en un tarro lleno de dinero.

_ Pues yo sí que me niego. Nada de yoga -dijo Emmett muy serio.

_ Totalmente de acuerdo - dijo Jasper. El pobre lo pasaba fatal con tanta lujuria reunida en un mismo sitio.

_ Eso se arregla con una distracción - intervino Edward muy oportunamente -. Nos hemos pillado una pantalla gigante para ver el partido de esta noche en el jardín. ¿Os apuntáis, chicos?

Seth y Jacob se habían quedaron con la boca abierta y los ojos brillando por la emoción. Incluso Jared se había asomado a la escalera por la sorpresa. Mis amigos miraban a mi marido con la misma cara ilusionada.

_ ¿En serio nos invitáis? ¿No es una broma? - preguntó Jacob con la voz quebrada por la emoción -. ¿Queréis que veamos el partido de esta noche con vosotros? ¿Aquí en una pantalla gigante?

_ Claro, sin problemas. Mamá está comprando provisiones en este momento. Le diremos que cuente con vosotros también, para que pille palomitas y refrescos y eso - dijo Emmett quitándole importancia.

_ Bella, si quieres también podemos invitar a venir a Billy, Sue y Charlie. Será divertido - me dijo Edward con una sonrisa.

Evidentemente mi marido quería quedar bien con su suegro. Este chico era un verdadero encanto. Y era un pelota también, pero eso era secundario.

_ ¡Será genial! Además hoy le toca guardia a Sam, así que podremos desmadrarnos sin problema - dijo Seth muy emocionado.

_ Pues venga, chicos - les animó mi marido muy animado -. Id a avisar a todos los chicos de la manada que no estén de guardia. Si queréis decírselo a alguien más de las familias, no hay problema. La invitación es para todos.

_ Nosotros mientras tanto preparamos las cosas aquí - dijo Rosalie.

_ Aviso a mi padre y os ayudo, Rosalie - le dije con el teléfono ya en la mano.

Dejando a Jared encargado de cuidar de Paul y ayudarle a salir fuera, mientras todos los demás nos dispersamos. Cada uno fue a ultimar su parte de los detalles para ver el partido juntos. Mi padre estaría encantado de disfrutar de la pantalla gigante para ver el partido.

* * *

_**N/A: **__Esperamos que os haya gustado este capítulo... Animaos a dejarnos vuestra opinión en un review... Recordad que los coments son el único pago de los escritores aficionados como nosotras_

_Muchas gracias a __**Alejandracullen21, alice-bella1124, BlackCullen, ceci9123, Dark kurogane, el angel de la muerte, isa-21, Jessica, mari, Patry Clan Meyer**__ y __**sandryttaa **__por los reviews que nos vais dejando a lo largo de los capítulos... y nuestra bienvenida a los nuevos lectores... __Os recuerdo que tanto __**Edward-Kirtash **__como yo subimos otras historias por aquí_

_No sé cuándo tendré resuelto el problema con **FF**, así que voy a dar un poco más de margen hasta la siguiente actu... Nos vemos el próximo Martes con el __**Capítulo 20: "Futbol" **__Besos a todos_


	42. 2x20 Futbol

_**Disclaimer: **__Los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer... nosotras sólo jugamos con ellos con mucha ilusión y sin ánimo de lucro... nuestro único pago son vuestros comentarios_

_**Summary: **__Bella empieza a hacerse cargo de sus responsabilidades dentro de la manada, donde se encontrará con situaciones que no se espera… La adaptación entre ambos grupos, lobos y vampiros, se complica y Bella hace de intermediaria… __**Secuela de **_**~ Amor contra Natura ~**

_**Note:**__ Historia compartida con __**Edward-Kirtash**__… escribimos esta historia de forma conjunta… así que nos pertenece a las dos, aunque sea yo la que la suba por aquí_

_**Rating: ~ M ~ **__Esta historia contiene escenas de sexo explícito, así que estás avisado... si sigues leyendo es por tu propia decisión, luego no te vengas quejando..._

* * *

**~ Triunfo sobre Natura ~**

**{ Saga Natura 2 }**

**Capítulo 20: Futbol**

Los chicos fueron hasta La Push para darles la noticia al resto de la manada. Pero claro, eso no fue hasta que no conseguí despegarlos de mi Ferrari nuevo. Les faltaba babear encima, porque las huellas de sus dedos ya me las había dejado marcadas por todas partes. Al final me tocó acercarlos a la reserva en mi coche para darles una vuelta. No tenían arreglo.

Jake incluso intentó que le dejara conducir. Supongo que la mirada asesina que le eché fue suficiente respuesta, porque no volvió a insistir en el tema. No iba a dejar que pusiera sus zarpas sobre mi juguetito. Ahora que le había pillado el truco a esto de la velocidad, no pensaba dejar pasar ni una oportunidad de disfrutarla.

Cuando se lo contamos a los demás estallaron en gritos de alegría. La euforia por el partido se extendió rápidamente entre la manada y todos salieron a la carrera hacia la mansión Cullen. Algunos tuvieron que quedarse un poco más, para recoger a sus familiares. Jake tuvo que acceder a pasar a por Sue antes de ir a ver el partido. Billy no quería que ella se lo perdiera. Yo los dejé organizándose y fui a por Charlie.

Cuando llegué a mi antigua casa me llevé la sorpresa del siglo. Entré por la puerta con el sigilo propio de los lobos, sin buscar no hacer ruido ni nada por el estilo. Y me quedé paralizada en la entrada al salón al ver la escena que se estaba desarrollando dentro. Mi padre estaba sentado en el sofá cómodamente viendo el previo del partido, pero no estaba solo.

Sue estaba a su lado, muy atenta a la explicación que le estaba haciendo mi padre sobre los jugadores y sus diferentes tácticas de juego. Me quedé parada en la puerta observándolos. No recordaba haber oído hablar tanto a mi padre nunca jamás y menos de seguido. Era él el que llevaba todo el peso de la conversación, con poco más que gestos de asentimiento por parte de Sue.

Ambos se encontraban sentados un poco orientados el uno hacia el otro, totalmente concentrados en su conversación. Tan abstraídos estaban que no se habían dado cuenta de que les estaba mirando. Estaban tan monos. Hacía ya algún tiempo que había notado pequeñas señales en mi padre. Era como si últimamente se cuidara un poquito más. Hasta se le veía más feliz y todo.

Salí a la puerta para llamar a Jake y avisarle. Él iba a ir con su padre a buscar a Sue, pero a ella no la iba a encontrar en su casa. Preferí llamarle para que no hiciera el viaje en vano. No sabía que rollo se llevaban esos tres, pero lo que sí que estaba claro es que Sue se encontraba muy a gusto en casa de mi padre. Muy, muy a gusto.

Jake se quedó sorprendido al saber que Sue estaba con mi padre. No quería ni imaginar la cara que pondría su padre al saberlo. Billy también había estado muy pendiente de ella desde que su marido Harry murió el año pasado. Volví dentro, esperando que se dieran cuenta de que tenían compañía. Al final ya no pude dejarlo pasar más y carraspeé desde la entrada al salón.

Mi padre y Sue pegaron un bote, sorprendido de verme allí. Menudas caras que tenían. Parecían adolescentes pillados 'in fraganti' por los padres, metiéndose mano en el sofá. Esto prometía de seguir así. Estaba encantada de ver que mi padre tuviera a alguien por fin. Ya iba siendo hora de que rehiciera su vida.

_ Hija… ¡Qué agradable sorpresa! - dijo Charlie muy nervioso -. ¿Qué te trae por aquí?

_ Hola, papá. Sue - les saludé a los dos con una sonrisa -. ¿Qué tal estáis?

_ Hola, Bella - me respondió Sue con una sonrisa tímida.

Vaya, esto sí que era raro. Sue era una mujer muy dura que había pasado por mucho durante este último año: La muerte de su marido, la conversión simultánea de Leah y Seth, sustituir a Harry en el Consejo de Ancianos… Antes ya la veía como una mujer muy fuerte, pero había dado lo mejor de sí en los últimos tiempos.

Pero ahora se veía realmente dulce y relajada en compañía de mi padre. Todo esto también le estaba resultando muy positivo a ella. Mi padre era una compañía fácil y a su lado ella podía dejar a un lado todo lo referente a la manada. Y encima ahora se le veía con las mejillas ligeramente coloradas por la emoción.

_ Los Cullen nos han invitado a todos a su casa para ver el partido en pantalla gigante - les expliqué -. He venido a ver si querías verlo con nosotros.

_ ¿Una pantalla gigante? - preguntó mi padre con los ojos abiertos como platos -. Pero no puedo, había quedado para ver el partido con Sue aquí.

_ No pasa nada, cariño - le dijo Sue -. Ya lo veremos tú y yo otro día.

¡¿CARIÑO? Guau ¿De dónde ha salido ese cariño? Parece que las cosas entre ellos están más avanzadas de lo que yo me pensaba.

_ Los chicos de La Push también están invitados, Sue - me apresuré a añadí cuando salí de mi estupor -, así que Seth y Leah también estarán. ¿Vienes con nosotros?

_ Entonces sí, claro - respondió ella con una sonrisa.

_ Por supuesto que vamos. ¡Sería genial! - dijo Charlie tartamudeando un poco.

Cogieron todo lo que habían preparado para ver el partido y lo cargamos en el maletero. Una vez en el coche Sue y Charlie se pusieron a hablar animadamente entre ellos. Hacían tan buena pareja. No me costó trabajo imaginármelos como marido y mujer. Si la cosa seguía así, no me extrañaría que dieran el paso pronto.

En la mansión Cullen ya lo tenían casi todo preparado cuando llegamos. En la parte trasera había instalada una pantalla gigantesca. El prado estaba lleno de un montón de cojines y mantas esparcidos por el suelo formando cómodos corros. También había un par de mesas bajas por los laterales, donde los chicos de la manada iban dejando platos repletos de comida.

Leah estaba atenta a que nuestra gente no empezará a zampar antes de tiempo. Conociéndolos seguro que habían intentado acabar con algún plato de comida antes de llegar a las mesas. En cuanto me vio llegar, mi prima me hizo un gesto para que la acompañará. Dejé a los tortolitos con Billy y fui con ella.

_ Hola, primita. ¡Cuanto has tardado! - me saludó alegremente -. Te has perdido lo mejor - añadió riéndose a carcajadas.

_ Si, ya veo que te han dejado encargada de vigilar la comida - le dije.

_ Exacto, si no estos chicos habrían acabado con todo antes de tiempo - dijo Leah entre risas -. Además Rosalie se ha portado muy bien conmigo.

_ ¿Y por qué dices eso? - le pregunté extrañada.

_ Me ha dejado esto, que me ha venido muy bien para controlarlos - me contó muy sonriente -. No me ha dicho de donde la ha sacado.

Mientras lo decía sacó una especie de látigo o fusta de detrás su espalda. No pude evitar mirarlo con gesto raro. Rosalie se lo había dado. ¡Ay madre! A saber dónde habría estado antes esa fusta o cómo la habría usado. Mejor no pensarlo.

_ Espero que lo hayas lavado bien - le dije con cara de asco.

Ella hizo un gesto afirmativo y nos reímos. Vale, mi prima empezaba a conocer de qué pie cojeaban mis vampiros. Al menos a Rose y a Emmett ya los tenía calados. Pero bueno, tampoco es como si ellos hicieran un secreto de su vida sexual.

Cuando toda la comida estuvo servida en las mesas, los lobos se repartieron por todo el patio y comenzaron a hablar sobre el fútbol y otros temas con mis vampiros. Era como un sueño, mis dos familias unidas definitivamente.

Los Denali no tardaron en llegar y unirse a la fiesta. A los lobos solteros les faltó tiempo para juntarse a Kate e Irina sobre las mantas. Ellos seguían con la idea fija de imprimarse de ellas. Había más que un poco de envida a Jake en la mente de la manada. Las imágenes ya no estaban presentes, pero era evidente que Jake estaba más que satisfecho con el arreglo que tenían ambos.

Por su parte, Carmen y Eleazar se reunieron con los adultos y empezaron a hablar animadamente. Me faltaba alguien, pero no caía en quién... Algo se me escapaba. Busqué por todo el claro hasta que di con el motivo de mis recelos. Tanya y Jacob estaban metiéndose mano en un rinconcito. No tenían remedio. No dejaban pasar la oportunidad de liarse. Al menos el espectáculo esta vez no era nada porno.

De pronto Jake pareció acordarse de algo y dejo de sobar a Tanya. La cogió de la mano y fue con ella hasta donde se encontraba su padre. Vale, había llegado el momento vergonzoso de la noche. Las conversaciones cesaron al instante y todos los ojos se fijaron en la escena.

Era una imagen un tanto curiosa. Bill estaba bien erguido en su silla, con gesto autoritario, mientras Jake sujetaba a su novia a su lado. Puaj, el término novia no le pegaba a Tanya, pero tampoco le presentas tu rollo a tu padre. Mi amigo tenía la piel de un color rojo intenso mientras los presentaba.

En esta ocasión Tanya no parecía la mujer de armas tomar de siempre. De haber sido humana creo que incluso estaría temblando. Como súcuba que era, no creo que nunca hubiera tenido que pasar por el trance de conocer a los padres de su pareja. Más que nada porque eso de tener pareja no iba con ella.

En cuanto los comentaristas anunciaron el inicio del partido, todos pasaron de la escenita y corrieron a sentarse en sus sitio. No querían perderse ni un solo detalle del tan esperado partido. Los chicos estaban sentados por un lado, las chicas por otro y los padres más atrás hablando tranquilamente.

La noche iba genial. Todo eran risas entre las diferentes familias y especies reunidas para la ocasión. En algunas ocasiones la comida salía volando de un lado a otro. Los mayores tuvieron que soltar alguna que otra regañina de aviso para evitar peleas. Pero en general hubo sobretodo muchas risas y buen humor.

_ ¡Vamos, Seahawks! - dijo Emmett, recibiendo un coro de gritos en respuesta.

Todos o casi todos los presentes eran de los Seahawks, el equipo local de fútbol americano. Muchos de los chicos habían venido con sus camisetas puestas y todos. Hasta Alice y Esme iban vestidas con los colores del equipo. Aquí cada uno tenía sus jugadores preferidos, pero siendo del mismo equipo poco podían discutir.

Se coreaban las jugadas buenas. Cuando marcaron, los chicos celebraron el tanto con su propio bailecito delante de la pantalla. Parecían una panda de indios junto al fuego preparándose para la guerra contra los vaqueros. Creo que mis cuñados no salieron con ellos porque estaban agarraditos con sus mujeres.

Pero claro, tenía que salir algo mal. No sé cómo pude confiarme tanto de ellos. Estando juntos tanta gente tan revoltosa y pendenciera como mis cuñados y mis compañeros de manada, por algún lado tenían que saltar. La ley de Murphy es inevitable. Si algo puede salir mal, saldrá peor. Y eso es exactamente lo que pasó.

Hubo una jugada polémica, con el árbitro perseguido por los jugadores. Que si había sido buena, que si había sido mala. Que si el placaje había sido dentro de la línea o fuera del campo. Y, como no, se pusieron a escenificarlo para aclararlo. El problema es que lo hicieron los de siempre, los genios de cada familia: Emmett y Paul. A partir de ese momento el resultado fue inevitable.

Se pusieron en posición, imitando los amagos del extremo de jugador de los Seahawks y el defensa del jugador del Notre Dame. Y como eran ellos, la demostración no fue para nada sutil. Acabaron rodando por el suelo hasta que toparon con un árbol. Teniendo en cuenta su fortaleza física, el pobre árbol se llevo la peor parte de encuentro. Lo derribaron convirtiéndolo en mil astillitas.

Pero no se quedaron ahí, no. ¡¿Cómo iban a dejarlo ahí? No, sino que siguieron revolcándose por el suelo discutiendo. Y claro, eso sacó lo peor de ambos. Paul se enfadó y explotó en forma de lobo encima de Emmett. Él se lo quitó de encima y se quedaron mirándose enfrentados.

_ ¡Ya basta! - gritó Edward -. ¡Comportaos! Tenemos visita.

Todos los demás, espectadores inocentes de la demostración, contuvimos el aire. El desastre estaba servido. Nos giramos lentamente hacia Charlie, unos más pronto que otros según nos dábamos cuenta de la presencia de extraños al secreto que guardábamos. Mi padre permanecía congelado en su asiento, con los ojos como platos y la boca desencajada en una mueca.

_ Bella, creo que ha llegado el momento de la explicación - me dijo Billy muy serio.

_ Sí, creo que necesito una buena explicación - dijo Charlie todavía con gesto de incredulidad.

* * *

_**N/A: **__Esperamos que os haya gustado este capítulo... Animaos a dejarnos vuestra opinión en un review... Recordad que los coments son el único pago de los escritores aficionados como nosotras_

_Muchas gracias a __**Alejandracullen21, alice-bella1124, BlackCullen, ceci9123, Dark kurogane, el angel de la muerte, isa-21, Jessica, mari, Patry Clan Meyer**__ y __**sandryttaa **__por los reviews que nos vais dejando a lo largo de los capítulos... y nuestra bienvenida a los nuevos lectores... __Quería avisaros de que e__sta 2ª parte de Natura se acaba ya con el capítulo 21 y por supuesto el epílogo... pero este no es el final de la historia, ya que hay una 3ª parte que ya está terminada de escribir... La subiremos también por aquí a continuación para que nadie se pierda_

___Por el momento sigo con los problemas entre FF y mi pc, por lo que seguiré subiendo sólo los Jueves... Así que n_os vemos el próximo Jueves con el _**Capítulo 21: "Explicaciones" **__Besos a todos_


	43. 2x21 Explicaciones

_**Disclaimer: **__Los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer... nosotras sólo jugamos con ellos con mucha ilusión y sin ánimo de lucro... nuestro único pago son vuestros comentarios_

_**Summary: **__Bella empieza a hacerse cargo de sus responsabilidades dentro de la manada, donde se encontrará con situaciones que no se espera… La adaptación entre ambos grupos, lobos y vampiros, se complica y Bella hace de intermediaria… __**Secuela de **_**~ Amor contra Natura ~**

_**Note:**__ Historia compartida con __**Edward-Kirtash**__… escribimos esta historia de forma conjunta… así que nos pertenece a las dos, aunque sea yo la que la suba por aquí_

_**Rating: ~ M ~ **__Esta historia contiene escenas de sexo explícito, así que estás avisado... si sigues leyendo es por tu propia decisión, luego no te vengas quejando..._

* * *

**~ Triunfo sobre Natura ~**

**{ Saga Natura 2 }**

**Capítulo 21: Explicaciones**

La escenita que teníamos frente a nosotros era de lo más normal para el 'grupito sobrenatural'. Pero para un humano ignorante del secreto como Charlie, seguro que era de lo más desconcertante. Su cara dejaba a las claras que estaba algo más que un poquito alucinado. Estaba flipando en colores al verlos así.

Emmett estaba tumbado sobre el árbol derribado, tan tranquilo y totalmente ileso. Sobre él había un imponente lobo del color de la plata vieja, justo en el mismo lugar que segundos antes había ocupado Paul. No sabía si mi padre había llegado a verle estallar dentro de su propia piel, aunque supongo que sí.

_ ¡Serás idiota, Paul! ¡Fuera de aquí ahora mismo! - le gritó Jacob con voz de mando.

Todos en la manada nos estremecimos ante ese sonido. Era la voz de un Alfa dando una orden a un subordinado. Poco importaba que estuviera aun en su forma humana o que sólo fuera el Beta. En ese momento era la autoridad y su voz lo reflejaba. Sabíamos que no iba contra nosotros, pero seguía imponiéndonos.

_ ¡Emmett, a tu cuarto! ¡Ahora! Ya hablare más tarde contigo - dijo Carlisle con una voz muy fría.

A Carlisle no le hacía falta gritar para hacerse oír. La autoridad se plasmaba en cada una de sus palabras y cada uno de sus rasgos. Para sus hijos esa frialdad seguro que era peor que cualquier grito, sobretodo teniendo en cuenta el profundo afecto con el que siempre les hablaba.

Billy no apartó la mirada de mi padre en ningún momento. Tenía un gesto preocupado del que mi padre no era consciente. Él tenía la vista fija en el lugar que antes habían ocupado Emmett y Paul, que ya se habían ido. Charlie continuaba en estado de shock. Había llegado el momento de las explicaciones.

_ Jacob, llévate a los chicos a casa. Creo que ha llegado la hora de hablar con Charlie - dijo con voz solemne -. Y encárgate de que Paul se pase el resto de la noche haciendo flexiones.

_ ¿No nos quedamos a terminar de ver el partido? - preguntaron a la vez Quill y Embry, muy desilusionados.

_ Pues no - dijo Jacob con una voz que destilaba odio -. Podéis darle las gracias a vuestro amigo Paul, por amargarnos la fiesta transformándose delante de Charlie.

_ ¿Podemos arrancarle un brazo? - preguntó Seth medio en serio, medio en broma con los morros fruncidos.

_ Por mí puedes arrancarle la cabeza si gustas - le respondió Jake -. Y ahora todos a casa. ¡YA!

Ante el grito de Jacob todos salieron corriendo hacia el bosque con el rabo entre las piernas. Bueno, eso en cuanto se transformaran. Yo me quedé en mi sitio mirando entre mi padre y mi amigo. Con un gesto me indicó que conmigo no iba la orden. Él por su parte se despidió de Tanya con un beso y se fue detrás de ellos.

_ Chicos, creo que será mejor que nosotros entremos en casa - dijo Esme con un cierto tono nervioso en su voz -. Seguro que necesitáis tranquilidad para hablar.

_ Os acompañamos dentro, prima - dijo Eleazar de parte de toda su familia.

Así que todos los vampiros siguieron a mi suegra hacia el interior de la casa. Sólo se quedaron en el patio Edward y Alice, cosa que agradecí inmensamente. Necesitaba su apoyo más que nunca y a mi padre también le vendría bien contar con gente en la que confiaba. Tenía debilidad por mi cuñada.

Además siempre nos vendría bien saber que pasaba por la mente de Charlie, sobretodo en este momento. La explicación de todo prometía ser un poco complicada, así que la ayuda de Edward sería inestimable para saber por donde iban los tiros, si mi padre lo asimilaba bien o si había que tomar otras medidas.

_ Papá, ¿estás bien? ¿Quieres hablar? - le pregunté a mi padre.

Pensé que por algún sitio teníamos que empezar la conversación que teníamos pendiente. Veía que Charlie estaba demasiado calmado y eso no podía ser nada bueno que digamos. El estado de shock continuaba.

_ Eh, sí. Sí, claro - me respondió todavía un poco descolocado.

_ Charlie, ¿recuerdas las batidas de caza del año pasado? - le preguntó Billy.

Mi padre se limitó a asentir, con la mirada todavía perdida en la distancia.

_ Sí, claro que me acuerdo. Fue cuando murió Harry - le respondió mi padre.

Parece que eso sí que le hizo reaccionar. Se giró hacia Sue y le cogió más fuerte la mano. Había un mundo de sentimientos en su mirada. Era un flujo de emociones viajando entre mi padre y Sue. Era algo tan íntimo que me entraron ganas de apartar la mirada, para dejarles con esa conversación privada.

_ Los lobos a los que perseguíamos no eran realmente lobos - empezó a explicarle Billy cuando recuperó la atención de mi padre -. Eran licántropos. Más en concreto eran Paul y el resto de chicos de La Push que estaban aquí viendo el partido.

_ Eso es imposible, Billy. Los licántropos no existen - dijo mi padre muy convencido.

Se quedó mirando a su amigo, esperando que le dijera que era broma o algo por el estilo supongo. Luego me miró a mí fijamente, preguntándomelo con la mirada. Serenamente asentí con la cabeza, intentando hacérselo comprender.

_ No... no... ¿Cómo puede ser? - preguntó incrédulo.

Mi padre era una persona muy tranquila, aunque bastante cerrado en cuanto al tema sobrenatural. Esto iba a ser difícil. No lo iba a aceptar así como así. Aun habiendo visto a un enorme lobo delante de él, les estaba costando aceptarlo.

_ Esas criaturas no existen. No sé lo que he visto, pero... Tiene que haber una explicación lógica - dijo mi padre, buscando una salida fácil.

_ Sí que la tiene, aunque no te guste lo que oyes - añadió Billy.

_ Escúchale, Charlie - le pidió Sue, dándole una palmadita en sus manos unidas.

_ Has acudido a algunas de las barbacoas que celebramos en La Push - siguió Billy -. Allí siempre contamos las leyendas sobre nuestros ancestros como fin de fiesta. Aunque realmente contar esas historias eran el principal motivo de que tuviéramos esas reuniones.

_ ¿En serio? - dijo Charlie con los ojos muy abiertos.

_ Pues sí - le respondió Billy con paciencia -. Lo cierto es que todas esas historias no son sólo leyendas, son verdad. Nuestros ancestros se unieron con los espíritus de los lobos para fortalecer a la manada y defenderla.

_ ¿Defenderla? - preguntó mi padre incrédulo -. ¿Defenderla de qué? Por el amor de dios, Bill. Esos lobos, mejor dicho tus chicos, atacaron a excursionistas. ¡Mataron a gente inocente! Esa gente no suponía ningún peligro para vuestra reserva - le increpó mi padre fuera de si.

Mi padre había tenido una confusión muy similar a la mía en su momento.

_ Charlie, te equivocas... - le contestó Billy escandalizado -. No fueron nuestros muchachos los que mataron a esa gente. La manada protege a la tribu de un peligro mayor y más ancestral. Nos protegen de los Fríos. Son un peligro que ni siquiera las armas más mortíferas podrían rechazar.

_ ¿Los Fríos? - le preguntó mi padre, al desconocer el término.

_ Vampiros - le aclaró Alice, intentando ocultar una sonrisita. Esta chica era única.

_ Ah, vampiros... - dijo mi padre.

Lo dijo tan tranquilo, como si fuera la cosa más normal del mundo. Esto sí que no se lo tragaba. Miraba a Billy como si todo fuera una broma y estuviera esperando que saliera el presentador del programa de cámara oculta. Pobrecillo... No es bueno que una hija tenga lástima de su padre.

Alice y Edward se rieron por lo bajo ganándose una mirada severa de Carlisle. Yo me lo quedé mirando con calma y poco a poco su cara fue cambiando. Pasó de la incredulidad a la sorpresa a la aceptación. ¡Bingo!

_ Un segundo, un segundo… ¿Has dicho vampiros? - dijo mi padre confundido -. ¿También existen esas criaturas? ¿Están aquí, en Forks?

_ Sí, Charlie - dijo Carlisle lentamente -. Los vampiros son seres muy reales. Las muertes que ocurrieron tanto en el bosque como en Seattle fueron provocadas por unos vampiros nómadas que buscaban venganza. Los chicos de La Push se deshicieron de ellos. Fueron muy valientes.

_ ¿Cómo sabes tanto de vampiros, Carlisle? - preguntó mi padre extrañado.

Mi suegro se quedo 'blanco' de la impresión. Me pareció escuchar una risitas contenidas que venían desde dentro de la casa. Me alegré de que mi padre no las hubiera oído. No le habría hecho ninguna gracia. Ya pillaría a Emmett, ya… algún día.

_ Y... y... Por cierto, Billy, ¿cómo es que estás 'bajo el mismo techo' que los Cullen? Creía que los odiabas o algo así... - dijo Charlie muy oportunamente antes de quedarse callado de repente en mitad de la frase.

_ Está juntando las piezas, Bella - dijo Edward sonriendo -. Estate tranquila, amor.

Esto parecía divertirle a mi maridito, pero era un tema muy serio para mí. Se trataba de que mi padre entendiera quién era yo y quién era mi marido. Se trataba de que asimilara cuál era mi vida ahora. Y no iba a ser fácil.

_ Yo que tú saldría corriendo, hermanito. Puede que esto se ponga feo para ti de un momento a otro - dijo Alice riéndose.

Era obvio que había tenido una visión. Mi maridito puso una cara extraña.

_ Ya verás como nos reímos, Bella - añadió mi cuñada con una risita.

_ Eres un vampiro - exclamó Charlie señalando a Carlisle -. Todos los Cullen sois unos vampiros.

Por fin había caído en la cuenta. Puso una cara muy impactante, con los ojos casi salidos de las órbitas. Estaba tan gracioso que nos sacó una sonrisa a todos. Yo disimulé como pude, pero me alegraba de que por fin lo hubiera entendido.

_ Eso significa que... ¡TÚ! - gritó mientras señalaba a Edward con un dedo acusador -. ¡Eres un vampiro y te has casado con mi pequeña! No te habrás atrevido a morderla, ¿verdad?

Mi padre fue hasta mi marido y cogiéndolo de la camiseta lo levantó de la silla en la que estaba para encararlo. Bueno, hizo como que lo levantaba, mientras mi marido se dejaba hacer. Era muy convincente haciendo de frágil humano.

_ ¿Te has atrevido a morderla? ¿A comerte a mi niña? - le gritó furioso a Edward mientras intentaba zarandearlo -. Bella, ¿te ha mordido? ¿Estás bien, hija?

Billy se lo estaba pasando pipa. Carlisle tenía una cara de susto digna de recordar para la posteridad. Alice se estaba muriendo de la risa. Yo intentaba mantenerme seria, mientras el pobre Edward no sabía qué hacer con él.

_ Verá, señor Swan… - dijo Edward -. Lo que se dice morder, morder no. Aunque una vez si que le chupe un poquito de su sangre.

Se había pasado de sincero. No tenía por qué haber mencionado ese incidente con James. Él no sabía nada y no tenía por qué saber todo lo que había pasado. Ahora me tocaría explicárselo para que se quedara tranquilo. En fin…

Edward estaba algo nervioso y de ahí ese lapsus. Era demasiada información para que mi padre la asimilara de golpe. Pero muy inteligentemente mi marido no había tuteado a mi padre. No convenía en semejante estado de alteración.

_ ¡¿Cómo? - exclamó Billy con evidente gesto de preocupación -. ¡¿Habéis roto el Tratado?

_ No, para nada. No, Billy. Tranquilo - dijo Carlisle intentando calmar los ánimos -. Lo que ocurrió fue que un vampiro nómada mordió a Bella.

_ Se trataba de James, el novio de Victoria. Era la pelirroja esa que tanto problemas causó con los neófitos de Seattle - explicó Edward -. Fue el inicio de todo el asunto. Y para evitar que Bella se transformará, me vi obligado a extraerle la ponzoña de su organismo.

_ Fue algo muy parecido a si le hubiera picado una serpiente - añadió Carlisle.

_ ¿Y eso qué significa exactamente? - preguntó Charlie con cara de duda.

Me entraron ganas de reír a carcajadas. No había llegado a soltar a mi marido, aunque él habría podido soltarse en cualquier momento. Mi padre no sabía si tenía derecho a pegar a Edward o no y estaba conteniéndose. Pobre hombre. Menudo cacao mental se le debía estar formando en la cabeza.

_ ¿Le hizo daño a Bella o no? - le preguntó a Carlisle, intentando salir de dudas.

_ No, papá. Eso significa que me salvó la vida - le expliqué con calma, para evitar que desgraciará a mi maridito.

_ Nosotros no somos como los vampiros de los que has oído hablar - le dijo Edward.

Estaba usando con tono paciente, dejándose zarandear por él. Ese comentario seguramente era debido a algo que hubiera leído en la mente de mi padre. Me estaba entrando la curiosidad.

_ Para nosotros el hecho de matar humanos para alimentarnos es una crueldad - añadió Carlisle -. Nuestra familia ha elegido alimentarse de animales para evitar la muerte de inocentes. Jamás dañaríamos a un ser humano. Te doy mi palabra.

_ Es cierto, Charlie. Además, jamás podríamos herir a Bella - dijo Alice dándome un fuerte abrazo -. Primero, porque la consideramos una más de la familia, desde mucho antes de que fuera oficial con la boda. Y segundo, porque su olor no resulta muy apetitoso que digamos - añadió apartándose de mí y arrugando la nariz.

_ Es una de las desventajas de que sea una loba, pero a mí eso no me importa - añadió mi marido atrayéndome a sus brazos.

_ ¿Una lobita? - preguntó mi padre -. ¿Bella es como los chicos? ¿Un licántropo?

Todos asentimos lentamente. Contuve el aliento, esperando su reacción.

_ ¿Recuerdas el día que te preguntamos sobre tus antepasados? - le preguntó Billy -. Queríamos averiguar si había Quileutes entre ellos. Necesitábamos una explicación lógica para el cambio que había habido en Bella. Nunca antes había pasado algo semejante.

_ Estupendo - dijo mi padre sentándose de golpe en su silla.

Se quedó sentado, enterrando la cara entre sus manos. Sue le pasaba suavemente las manos por la espalda, intentando tranquilizarlo. Mi padre parecía agotado, saturado por tanta información. Realmente había sido demasiado de golpe y más para una persona como mi padre.

_ A ver si lo he entendido bien - dijo levantando la cabeza para mirarnos -. Mi hija es una loba. Mi yerno y su familia son vampiros. Los muchachos de La Push se transforman en lobos también. ¿Algo más que deba saber?

_ Bueno... - dijo Carlisle, pensándose qué decir -. Sólo que algunas criaturas sobrenaturales tienen poderes fuera de lo común. Bella tiene un escudo mental, Jasper es capaz de sentir las emociones, Edward puede leer la mente y Alice...

Carlisle no llegó a terminar la frase. Cuando se giró a señalar a Alice vio que estaba muy quieta, con la vista perdida en el vacío. Todos nos quedamos muy quietos y callados mirándola. ¡Genial! Ya estábamos otra vez. Era el momento ideal para tener una visión. Muy oportuna, la niña.

Su cara fue pasando del desconcierto, al nerviosismo y finalmente al horror. Noté cómo Edward mi apretaba más fuerte entre sus brazos. Su cara seguía una progresión similar a la de su hermana. En tan solo un segundo apareció Jasper al lado de Alice y la cogió entre sus brazos. Mi padre dio un bote, sobresaltado por su repentina presencia y nuestras caras de preocupación.

_ ¿Qué le ocurre a Alice? - preguntó Charlie preocupado también por ella.

Billy también la miraba desconcertado, al darse cuenta de la atención que le prestábamos todos los demás. No estaba segura de si él sabía de qué iba el tema.

_ Ella puede ver el futuro, Charlie - terminó Carlisle -. No siempre es preciso y no siempre es algo bueno.

Finalmente la pequeña duendecita parpadeó, relajando la mirada. Se acurrucó en los brazos de Jasper y soltó el aire que había estado conteniendo. Recorrió a todos los presentes con la mirada para acabar centrándose en Edward.

Él le devolvió una mirada sombría, mientras compartía con ella los detalles de esa visión que la atormentaba. Después de eso, Alice se giró para mirarme a mí con una mezcla de miedo y tristeza.

_ Vienen hacia aquí - dijo simplemente.

Esas simples palabras provocaron en mí un escalofrío que recorrió mi cuerpo. Y probablemente eso les pasó también al resto de los presentes. Incluso Charlie, aún sin saber a quiénes se refería, no pudo evitar asustarse al ver la expresión de la cara de Alice. El peligro venía hacia nosotros. Venían a por mí…

* * *

_**N/A: **__Esperamos que os haya gustado este capítulo... Animaos a dejarnos vuestra opinión en un review... Recordad que los coments son el único pago de los escritores aficionados como nosotras_

_Muchas gracias a __**Alejandracullen21, alice-bella1124, BlackCullen, ceci9123, Dark kurogane, el angel de la muerte, isa-21, Jessica, mari, Patry Clan Meyer**__ y __**sandryttaa **__por los reviews que nos vais dejando a lo largo de los capítulos... y nuestra bienvenida a los nuevos lectores..._

_Como comprendereis no vamos a dejar así la historia, independientemente del **Epílogo**... Aún nos queda trama por desarrollar y muchas sorpresas... La 3ª parte se titula **~Vengadores de Natura~** y la subiremos a continuación también por aquí... primero que nada para que nadie se pierda cambiando de una página a otra... y además porque la 1ª y la 2ª ya están juntas aquí y no tiene sentido abrir un fic independiente para la 3ª parte..._

_Os recuerdo que tanto __**Edward-Kirtash **__como yo subimos otras historias por aquí, por si queréis pasaros... __Nos vemos el próximo Jueves con el __**Epílogo **__de **~Triunfo sobre Natura~** Besos a todos_


	44. Epílogo 2º

_**Disclaimer: **__Los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer... nosotras sólo jugamos con ellos con mucha ilusión y sin ánimo de lucro... nuestro único pago son vuestros comentarios_

_**Summary: **__Bella empieza a hacerse cargo de sus responsabilidades dentro de la manada, donde se encontrará con situaciones que no se espera… La adaptación entre ambos grupos, lobos y vampiros, se complica y Bella hace de intermediaria… __**Secuela de **_**~ Amor contra Natura ~**

_**Note:**__ Historia compartida con __**Edward-Kirtash**__… escribimos esta historia de forma conjunta… así que nos pertenece a las dos, aunque sea yo la que la suba por aquí_

_**Rating: ~ M ~ **__Esta historia contiene escenas de sexo explícito, así que estás avisado... si sigues leyendo es por tu propia decisión, luego no te vengas quejando..._

* * *

_**Aviso: **Este Epílogo está contado **en 3ª persona **como el** Prólogo**, a diferencia del resto que son desde el punto de vista de Bella... teníamos cosas que contaros en las que Bella no está presente... a ver si adivinais quienes son los protagonistas de esta escena... Esperamos que os guste la sorpresa... Un saludo de parte de **Edward-Kirtash** y mío_

* * *

**~ Triunfo sobre Natura ~**

**{ Saga Natura 2 }**

**Epílogo:**

La muchacha no paraba de andar nerviosa de un lado al otro de la habitación. Se retorcía las manos con impaciencia a la vez que contemplaba la aguja del reloj. A veces el tiempo podía pasar increíblemente lento, sobretodo cuando se está impaciente por algo. "Quien espera, desespera" y ese dicho nunca había sido más cierto que en este momento.

La chica no era capaz de contenerse y echaba miradas furtivas a la mesa, pero nada cambiaba. Finalmente los cinco minutos de rigor al fin pasaron y la chica se lanzó hacia la mesa. Tomo el Predictor entre sus manos y contempló el indicador del resultado estupefacta.

Tomó las instrucciones y comprobó el significado del resultado para estar segura. Volvió a dejarlo todo sobre la mesa, con cuidado de no tirar nada. Las manos le temblaban tanto que estuvo a punto de lanzarlo todo por los aires. Caminó despacio hasta el espejo que había colgado en la pared y se miró en él.

Contempló su reflejo en el espejo, todavía en estado de shock. No podía creerlo, no se lo esperaba para nada. Era como un sueño, no estaba preparada para aquello. Aun no era el momento. Volvió la cabeza para contemplar que la prueba de embarazo que estaba en la mesa seguía teniendo una cruz rosa. ¡Rosa!

El color de fondo que inundaba sus sueños. El color del vestido que llevaba su pequeña en ellos. Esa niña con la que tanto había soñado, pero que no se esperaba. Creía que estaba más allá de su alcance. Las posibilidades estaban en contra. Pero contra todo pronostico, aquí estaba ese positivo de embarazo.

No pudo reprimir las lagrimas de felicidad, que comenzaron a desbordarse de sus ojos. Con cuidado, con muchísimo cuidado, bajó la mano hasta su vientre y lo acarició muy despacio. Era tan frágil y era tan pequeño. Pero aun así ya se empezaba a adivinar una pequeña tripita bajo la camiseta. ¿Cuándo había pasado esto?

Caminó hasta la mecedora que había en una esquina y se sentó en ella arrebujándose en la manta que había allí. Siguió acariciando su vientre y comenzó a cantar una nana a su precioso bebé tan deseado. Le cantaba sobre sus antepasados los lobos, sobre los vampiros y sobre todas las cosas maravillosas que habían ocurrido en los últimos tiempos.

Empezaba a adormecerse en la mecedora cuando la puerta se abrió, dejando paso a su pareja. Sonrió pensando en el futuro que se les avecinaba a ambos. Su mirada ilusionada impactó en él, dejándole sin aliento.

_ Mi amor, vamos a tener un bebé - dijo con voz temblorosa y los ojos brillantes por la emoción.

El joven cruzó la habitación en tan solo dos zancadas, sacando provecho de su velocidad sobrehumana. Llegó hasta ella y la besó con una dulzura infinita. La expresión de ambos era de pura felicidad. Se puso de rodillas y besó el vientre de su pareja antes de levantase y abrazarla.

_ Es una pena el enterarnos ahora - dijo el joven con pesar -. No es el mejor momento para organizar una fiesta. La familia no está para celebraciones. Ojala hubiéramos sabido esta noticia antes de esa maldita visión.

_ Bueno, será la excusa perfecta para organizar una fiesta más adelante, cuando las cosas estén más tranquilas - le respondió la muchacha con los ojos brillantes por la emoción -. Una fiesta solo para mi chiquitín, nuestro chiquitín. Seguro que a Alice no le importará encargarse de organizarla.

_ Seguro que no - le respondió él con una enorme sonrisa.

Ambos se quedaron allí abrazados, pensando en el futuro. Vendrían cosas malas, pero también habría cosas buenas. No había que desesperar. Pronto, muy pronto se resolvería todo… Esperaban que para bien.

* * *

_**N/A: **__Esperamos que os haya gustado este **Epílogo**... Animaos a dejarnos vuestra opinión en un review... Recordad que los coments son el único pago de los escritores aficionados como nosotras_

_Muchas gracias a __**Alejandracullen21, alice-bella1124, BlackCullen, ceci9123, Dark kurogane, el angel de la muerte, gabuxus-15, isa-21, Jessica, mari, Patry Clan Meyer**__ y __**sandryttaa **__por los reviews que nos vais dejando a lo largo de los capítulos... y nuestra bienvenida a los nuevos lectores... A____cabo de abrir un fic donde voy a ir subiendo mis poemas, por si quereis pasaros a leerlos... Y ahora s__e abren las apuestas:_

_**¿Quién está embarazada?**_

_¿Acertareis? Veremos... __muajajajajajajaja (risa maligna)_

_La solución la encontraréis en la 3ª parte:_

**~ Vengadores de Natura ~**

_La 3ª parte la subiremos a continuación, ya que no tiene sentido abrir un fic independiente...____ Así que n__os vemos el próximo Jueves con el __**Prólogo **__de **~Vengadores de Natura~** Besos a todos_


	45. 3x00 Prólogo

_**Disclaimer: **__Los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer... nosotras sólo jugamos con ellos con mucha ilusión y sin ánimo de lucro... nuestro único pago son vuestros comentarios_

_**Summary: **__Bella ya es una más dentro de la manada y ambas familias se van acercando cada vez más… Charlie acaba de enterarse por casualidad de que el mundo en el que vive no es como él pensaba… Justo en ese momento Alice tiene una visión y todo se complica… __**3ª parte de la ~ Saga Natura ~**_

_**Note:**__ Historia compartida con __**Edward-Kirtash**__… escribimos esta historia de forma conjunta… así que nos pertenece a las dos, aunque sea yo la que la suba por aquí_

_**Rating: ~ M ~ **__Esta historia contiene escenas de sexo explícito, así que estás avisado... si sigues leyendo es por tu propia decisión, luego no te vengas quejando..._

* * *

_**Aviso: **__Este Prólogo está contado __**en 3ª persona **__como otros__** Prólogos y Epílogos**__, a diferencia del resto que son desde el punto de vista de Bella... teníamos cosas que contaros en las que Bella no está presente... a ver si adivinais quienes son los protagonistas de esta escena... Esperamos que os guste la sorpresa... Un saludo de parte de __**Edward-Kirtash**__ y mío_

* * *

**~ Vengadores de Natura ~**

**{ Saga Natura 3 }**

**Prólogo****:**

Ella recorría los pasillos de mármol con premura, casi volaba sobre el suelo. Aunque su postura era relajada, su paso nervioso la ponía en evidencia. La titilante luz que emanaban las antorchas reflejaba su sombra en las paredes del pasillo.

No podía ocultar una sonrisa de satisfacción. Por fin tenían las pruebas necesarias para ir a por ellos. Había llegado el momento de tomarse venganza. Desde aquel día en que los dos hermanos llegaron a Volterra, había deseado un motivo para ir a su encuentro. Su actitud desafiante hacia los maestros les había molestado a todos.

El resto de los miembros de la corte también les tenían muchas ganas, pero para ella era personal. Se sentía insultada por cómo había escapado a su castigo. Una simple humana la había dejado en ridículo y eso no era algo que pudiera perdonar.

Cuando llego al final del pasillo se detuvo frente a las puertas revestidas de oro. Miro de reojo al panel que ocultaba la puerta de madera. Recordó con odio el día en que las traspaso seguida por la indeseable humana y los dos Cullen. Tomo aire y abrió las imponentes puertas.

La habitación a la que entró era un gran salón, dedicado principalmente para las audiencias. Estaba decorado con un gusto exquisito, siguiendo los más altos cánones del renacimiento. Era la época preferida de los tres antiguos, debido a la explosión artística, y su influencia se notaba en cada detalle de su hogar.

Los tres hombres yacían descansando en unos divanes, acompañados por sus respectivas esposas. Toda la corte se hallaba a su alrededor, guardándoles pleitesía. Su hermano permanecía oculto en las sombras, atento como siempre a cualquier peligro.

_ Maestro - saludó a la figura central con una leve inclinación.

_ Querida - le devolvió el saludo efusivamente incorporándose -. ¿Qué noticias nos traes? - preguntó sin poder contener su curiosidad.

_ Maestro, nuestras sospechas han sido confirmadas - explicó conteniendo una sonrisa de felicidad, pero sin poder disimular el brillo en sus ojos de color borgoña -. Algo extraño está ocurriendo en Forks. También se ha confirmado que la chica todavía no ha sido transformada. Han desobedecido sus órdenes.

_ Qué molestia - dijo el vampiro solitario con una voz carente de expresión.

_ Tendremos que tomar medidas - anunció el tercer hombre, que tenía una cabellera blanca como la nieve.

_ Esplendido, preparadlo todo - le ordenó el entusiasmado vampiro a la pequeña figura que tenía a su lado. Ella sonrió con malicia.

Los dos gemelos intercambiaron una miradas cómplice. Ella lo miraba feliz, mientras él intentaba mantenerse más serio. Sabía que su hermana iba a disfrutar mucho de este encargo de los Maestros. Ella podía adivinar la preocupación en el rostro de su hermano. Lo que más deseaba era entrar en combate contra los Cullen, pero él temía por su seguridad. Eran demasiados y siempre podía pasar algo.

_ Tú también irás - intervino el primero, volviéndose hacia la pequeña figura que estaba en las sombras.

El joven no pudo evitar un ligero sobresalto. No era frecuente que abandonará el castillo. Él era la última línea de defensa de los Maestros, la defensa absoluta, al igual que su hermana era la ofensiva definitiva. Por eso ambos eran tan especiales dentro de la Guardia.

Aunque en su hogar era donde estaban más a salvo. Si alguien consiguiera traspasar la seguridad del castillo, aun le quedaría enfrentarse a toda la Guardia del Palacio. Allí no corrían peligro y podían prescindir de sus mejores armas.

La muchacha sabía a la perfección que su hermano aborrecía abandonar la comodidad del castillo. Además, la esencia defensiva de su trabajo le obligaba a permanecer cerca de los Maestros. Pero también sabía que no despreciaba algo de acción de vez en cuando, sobretodo después de décadas de permanecer inactivo en Volterra. Ambos iban a tener un viaje de lo más interesante.

* * *

_**N/A: **__Esperamos que os haya gustado este __**Prólogo**__... Animaos a dejarnos vuestra opinión en un review... Recordad que los coments son el único pago de los escritores aficionados como nosotras_

_Muchas gracias a __**Alejandracullen21, alice-bella1124, BlackCullen, ceci9123, Dark kurogane, el angel de la muerte, gabuxus-15, isa-21, Jessica, mari, Patry Clan Meyer**__ y __**sandryttaa **__por los reviews que nos vais dejando a lo largo de los capítulos... y nuestra bienvenida a los nuevos lectores..._

_Supongo que ya sabeis quién llega ahora a la historia, ¿no? Esta 3ª parte empieza a ponerse interesante, ¿verdad? Nos vemos aquí el próximo Jueves con el __**Capítulo 1: "Vienen" **__Besos a todos_


	46. 3x01 Vienen

_**Disclaimer: **__Los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer... nosotras sólo jugamos con ellos con mucha ilusión y sin ánimo de lucro... nuestro único pago son vuestros comentarios_

_**Summary: **__Bella ya es una más dentro de la manada y ambas familias se van acercando cada vez más… Charlie acaba de enterarse por casualidad de que el mundo en el que vive no es como él pensaba… Justo en ese momento Alice tiene una visión y todo se complica… __**Tercera parte de la ~ Saga Natura ~**_

_**Note:**__ Historia compartida con __**Edward-Kirtash**__… escribimos esta historia de forma conjunta… así que nos pertenece a las dos, aunque sea yo la que la suba por aquí_

_**Rating: ~ M ~ **__Esta historia contiene escenas de sexo explícito, así que estás avisado... si sigues leyendo es por tu propia decisión, luego no te vengas quejando..._

* * *

**~ Vengadores de Natura ~**

**{ Saga Natura 3 }**

**Capítulo 1****: Vienen**

Allí estábamos todos mirando a Alice, parados en el patio trasero de mis suegros. Acabada de tener una visión y soltar la bomba del siglo. Era la peor noticia que nos podía haber dado y justo en el peor momento, durante la tan temida explicación a Charlie. Con mi padre presente, todo se complicaba aun más.

Al pobre no le bastaba con tener que asimilar que su hija era una loba, sino que tenía que replantearse toda su existencia. La gente que le había rodeado toda la vida no eran quienes él pensaba. Y eso no era nada fácil de llevar para alguien tan cerrado como mi padre. Lo raro es que no le aun hubiera dado un yuyu.

Todos permanecíamos en silencio, sin querer ser los primeros en reaccionar ante las novedades. La tensión se palpaba en el ambiente. Charlie estaba totalmente desconcertado y su cara era un poema. Billy le seguía de cerca. Puede que intuyera el peligro, pero seguramente no acabaría de comprende los detalles.

_ ¿Alguien puede explicarme qué es lo que pasa? - preguntó Charlie rompiendo el silencio por fin.

_ Problemas, muchos problemas - le respondió Edward con gesto sombrío.

Mi marido se acercó hasta donde me encontraba y se sentó junto a mí abrazándome con fuerza. Estaba preocupada y él debió notarlo. Su presencia a mi lado fue reconfortante y era justo lo que necesitaba en ese momento. Los nervios iban a poder conmigo, porque había adivinado cuál había sido la visión de Alice.

No me hacían falta los poderes de mi cuñada para saber lo que se nos venía encima. Lo había estado temiendo desde hacía meses. Recordé los ojos carmesí de nuestros "amigos" italianos provocando que un escalofrío recorriera mi cuerpo. Nunca había necesitado tanto los abrazos de Edward.

_ Los Vulturis se están preparando para venir - comenzó a explicarnos Alice -. Los he visto cuando tomaban la decisión. Parece que tenían un espía en la zona. Así es como han visto que Bella todavía no es de los nuestros. Han asumido que todavía es humana, porque no saben nada acerca de los lobos. Vienen a impartir justicia.

_ Aro estará aburrido, para variar. Seguro que manda a Jane a por nuevas adquisiciones para su guardia, como si lo viera -. apuntó Jasper enfadado.

_ No, la que lo ve soy yo - dijo Alice poniendo morritos.

_ ¡Carlisle, no me enteró de nada! - se quejó Billy -. Y creo que a Charlie está aun más perdido que yo.

Mi padre asintió para darnos a entender que tenía razón. Tenía cara de estar 'flipping en plastidecor' con todo esto. Los demás estábamos más acostumbrados a lidiar con lo extraño, pero para él todo esto era nuevo. Su vida acababa de dar un giro completo, desvelándole todo un mundo detrás que él no conocía.

_ Veréis, los Vulturis son una importante familia de vampiros italianos. Representan la autoridad para nosotros. Son la ley en nuestro mundo y se dedican a impartir justicia sobre los infractores - explicó Carlisle con voz tranquila -. Su prioridad es mantener nuestra existencia en secreto. Entre sus filas hay muchos de los nuestros con dones especiales, formando parte de su Guardia. Es como una fuerza policial para aplicar la ley.

_ Aro colecciona vampiros con poderes como si se tratarán de cromos de béisbol. Y cuando nos conoció el año pasado se encaprichó de nosotros. Pude ver en su mente que ambiciona los dones que tenemos para su Guardia, incluido el de Bella - dijo Edward -. No para de buscar excusas para que volvamos "de visita" a Volterra. Ahora nos manda a Jane y a sus matones con la intención de arrasar y adquirir, sus dos palabras favoritas.

_ ¿Eso significa que habrá una lucha? - preguntó Billy preocupado.

_ Probablemente - le respondió Jasper -. Casi con toda seguridad. Tendremos que estar preparados para lo peor.

_ ¿Van a venir más vampiros aquí? ¿Más como vosotros? - preguntó Charlie desconcertado.

_ Sí, papá. Vendrán más vampiros, pero no son como los Cullen. No se parecen para nada ellos - le dije, recordando el grupo de turistas que les sirvieron de almuerzo -. Son crueles, completamente despiadados y no sienten respeto por la vida humana, así que se alimentan de la sangre de inocentes.

Mi padre se quedó quieto, paralizado, horrorizado con la situación. Parecía estar completamente petrificado ante la idea de que ese tipo de gente pudiera venir a por nosotros. Probablemente todo esto estaba siendo para él demasiada información de golpe. Miré a Edward con gesto interrogante.

La expresión de su cara me dijo todo lo que necesitaba saber. Para cualquier persona normal lo habría sido, pero mi padre era fuerte. Sabía que podría con ellos si le dábamos la oportunidad. Tan solo necesitaba tiempo para hacerse a la idea.

_ Jasper, ¿te importaría...? - le pedí mirando a mi padre.

Al instante noté como una ola de calma y tranquilidad nos tocaba a todos. No me había dado cuenta de lo tensa que estaba yo misma. Sentí una tranquilidad inmensa y todo mi cuerpo se relajó. El poder de Jasper era una bendición siempre, pero sobretodo en estas ocasiones en las que era importante ser capaz de pensar.

_ Creo que deberías llevar a tu padre a casa, Bella - me sugirió Carlisle -. Ha sido demasiada información para él. Le conviene descansar un poco.

_ Yo me quedaré con él, para que no le pase nada - se ofreció Sue, muy correcta con un leve rubor en las mejillas -. ¿Te parece bien, Bella?

_ Por supuesto, Sue. Vamos al garaje a por mi coche y os acerco a los dos a casa de mi padre - le dije yendo hasta donde estaba mi padre para ayudarle a levantarse.

_ Cariño, no creo que sea buena idea que conduzcas - me pidió Edward -. Tú también estás algo alterada. Ahora os llevo yo.

_ Es mejor que tú te quedes aquí, Edward - dijo Jasper -. Has visto la visión a la vez que Alice. Es mejor que te quedes para completar los detalles y ayudarnos a pensar qué hacer ahora. ¡Que les lleve Emmett! - añadió Jasper con una sonrisa.

Edward se rió quedamente antes de asentir a la propuesta de su hermano. Mi cuñado debió de decir algo mentalmente también, porque mi marido había aceptado la propuesta sin más discusiones. ¿Qué estarían tramando estos dos ahora? Seguro que no tardaría en averiguarlo, sabiendo como se las gastaban entre hermanos.

Cuando abrí la puerta de la casa para entrar a buscar a Emmett, tuve que dar un salto atrás. El pobre de mi cuñado se cayó al suelo dándose un morrazo de cuidado. Se quedó despatarrado en el suelo mirándome, sorprendido de verme allí. No hacia falta ser un genio para darse cuenta de que había estado espiando nuestra conversación de allí afuera.

Las risas de sus hermanos nos llegaban alto y claro, así que intentó recomponerse y hacer como si no hubiera pasado nada. De ser capaz de ruborizarse, Emmett estaría del color de los tomates maduros. El pobre Carlisle hizo un gesto de desesperación mientras todos se reían.

Lo levanté del suelo por la oreja para llevarlo al garaje, siendo seguidos de cerca por Sue y Charlie. Emmett enseguida se hizo con las llaves de su Jeep, que colgaban de un estante en el garaje. Nos invitó a pasar y a acomodarnos. Me encantaba el interior de cuero del todoterreno.

Durante todo el rato, Sue no dejaba de acariciar la espalda de papá. Estaba muy pendiente de él y no dejaba de sonreírle dulcemente. Estaban tan tiernos los dos juntitos. Se podía notar como mi padre se calmaba en presencia de ella. Le estaba haciendo casi más efecto que el poder de Jasper, que ya es decir.

_ ¿Qué va a pasar cuando vengan esos vampiros, Bella? - me preguntó Charlie, que parecía haber mejorado algo su ánimo.

_ Tranquilo, Charlie - le dijo Emmett con un gesto de suficiencia -. Si vienen de buenas les invitamos a té y pastas. Y si vienen de malas... Pues les damos una patada en su vulturianao trasero y ya está - añadió.

Lo dijo medio girándose en el asiento para mirar a mi padre. Tenía una enorme sonrisa en la cara, con la que enseñaba todos los dientes. Pude ver cómo un escalofrío recorría a mi padre de arriba a abajo. Una palabra seguro que estaba rodando insistentemente por su cabeza en este momento: vampiro.

Emmett era una figura impresionante, grande entre los suyos y muy fuerte. Pero su cara de niño travieso y su alegría lo hacían menos apabullante. A pesar de lo amistoso que podía mostrarse mi cuñado, tenía un lado muy amenazante que casi nunca mostraba. Ahora mi padre acababa de verlo de primera mano.

_ Emmett, Jane es muy... - empecé a decirle a mi cuñado -. No sé cómo decirlo.

Quería sacarle de su error, explicarle que esa "enana" no era alguien con quien se pudiera jugar. Y definitivamente no quería tener que pelear contra ella.

_ Es una pequeña bruja sádica - terminó él riéndose todavía -. Tranquila, Bella. Somos doce vampiros, cuatro de los cuales tienen dones muy indicados para la lucha. Además de eso estáis los once lobos, uno de los cuales tiene poderes - dijo dándome un suave codazo de camaradería.

_ Ya, pero… - intenté hablar, sin que me dejara meter baza.

_ Por su parte ellos sólo son cuatro - continuó él, ignorando mis objeciones -. A Félix me lo ventilo yo en un pispás. Demetri no tiene mayor problema, ya que su poder es simplemente como rastreador. Alec no es más que la sombra de su hermana, así que lo ponemos con Seth a jugar con el Play Mobile y que se entretenga. Y en cuanto a Jane... esa puede ser un pelín más difícil de manejar, pero no creo que nos suponga un problema excesivo. Una inyección contra la rabia y listo.

_ ¿Podréis con ellos? - preguntó mi padre, animándose al ver su optimismo.

_ Por supuesto, Charlie. Será como juntar a Los Angeles Lakers con los New York Nets. ¡No hay color! - se rió el seguro de sí mismo -. Le voy a dar una paliza de órdago al tal Félix. Hace ya años que le tengo unas ganitas que para qué.

_ Relájate, Emmett. Procuremos evitar la lucha - tranquilicé.

_ Por cierto, Charlie, ¿te apuntas la semana que viene a ver el partido? - le preguntó Emmett como si nada -. Hago la firme promesa de no pelearme con nadie - dijo levantando la mano como si estuviera tomando juramento en un juicio.

_ Supongo, ¿por qué no? Después de todo sólo sois una familia de vampiros y otra de lobos. ¿Qué es lo peor que podría pasarme? - dijo mi padre en respuesta.

Más bien parecía estar hablando consigo mismo que con el resto de ocupantes del vehículo. Era como si hubiera caído por la madriguera de conejo y no consiguiera encontrar el camino de vuelta a casa. ¡Ay, madre! Seguro que le da algo.

_ Pues no sé… que alguien le entre hambre de repente - respondió Emmett de forma inocente.

Sue soltó una risita por lo bajini, ante la ingeniosa broma del graciosillo de mi cuñado. Charlie abrió los ojos como platos, dando por sentado que él lo decía en serio. Aunque en cierta manera, Emmett lo decía totalmente en serio. Aun podía acordarme de aquel desgraciado cumpleaños que se estropeó tanto por el hambre de Jasper. A mí la bromita no me hacía ni pizca de gracia.

No pude contenerme y le propiné un tremendo collejón a Emmett. Le di tan fuerte que casi se come el volante. Estaba feliz de tener la fuerza de una loba, ya que así aprendería a mantener la boca calladita de una vez. Tras ese pequeño incidente todo estuvo bastante calmado.

No tardamos en llegar a mi antigua casa. Nos despedimos rápidamente de Charlie y Sue, que se dirigieron hacia dentro sin más dilación. Estaba feliz de que todo hubiera acabado medianamente bien, sin más incidentes durante el camino. Pero no podía ser, Emmett tenía que volver a liarla otra vez.

_ Bueno, Charlie… A proteger y servir, ¿eh? ¿Estás preparado? - gritó a través de la ventana abierta con una sonrisa burlona.

Mi padre y Sue se quedaron totalmente pálidos, por la indirecta tan directa de mi cuñado. Luego fueron cogiendo un intenso color rojo en las mejillas, totalmente abochornados y claramente incómodos con el tema. Se había pasado cuatro pueblos. Me volví hacia mi cuñado con una mirada furiosa, deseando dejarlo clavado en el sitio. Pero él o no vio mi mirada o decidió obviarla, porque continuó.

_ Divertíos, chicos. Pero no demasiado, ¿eh? A ver si acabáis haciéndole un hermanito a Bella sin querer - se rió de su propio chiste.

Ya no pude evitarlo. Había superado de lejos mi límite. Y aun fue peor cuando la cara de mi padre adquirió un subido tono granate. ¡Así que estallé! Le pegué tal colleja que se golpeo de lleno con el volante resquebrajándolo un poco.

_ Como me sigas pegando, Rose se enfadará - me amenazó.

_ Y aun se enfadará más si rompo el coche. ¡Arranca! - le gruñí fingiendo un ligero temblor por el cuerpo.

Emmett se creyó de lleno que me iba a transformar de un momento a otro. Arrancó el coche a toda prisa. No pude evitar reírme para mí misma, ante su credulidad. Pobrecito. Al menos había puesto la directa para volver con los demás. Tenía muchas ganas de volver al comité de guerra que sin duda se habría montado en casa de mis suegros.

* * *

_**N/A: **__Esperamos que os haya gustado este capítulo... Animaos a dejarnos vuestra opinión en un review... Recordad que los coments son el único pago de los escritores aficionados como nosotras_

_Muchas gracias a __**Alejandracullen21, alice-bella1124, BlackCullen, ceci9123, Dark kurogane, el angel de la muerte, gabuxus-15, isa-21, Jessica, mari, Patry Clan Meyer**__ y __**sandryttaa **__por los reviews que nos vais dejando a lo largo de los capítulos... y nuestra bienvenida a los nuevos lectores..._

_Os recordamos que tanto __**Edward-Kirtash**__ como yo subimos otras historias por aquí, por si quereis pasaros… Nos vemos el próximo Jueves con el __**Capítulo 2**__**: "Reunión de Clanes" **__Besos a todos_


	47. 3x02 Reunión de clanes

_**Disclaimer: **__Los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer... nosotras sólo jugamos con ellos con mucha ilusión y sin ánimo de lucro... nuestro único pago son vuestros comentarios_

_**Summary: **__Bella ya es una más dentro de la manada y ambas familias se van acercando cada vez más… Charlie acaba de enterarse por casualidad de que el mundo en el que vive no es como él pensaba… Justo en ese momento Alice tiene una visión y todo se complica… __**Tercera parte de la ~ Saga Natura ~**_

_**Note:**__ Historia compartida con __**Edward-Kirtash**__… escribimos esta historia de forma conjunta… así que nos pertenece a las dos, aunque sea yo la que la suba por aquí_

_**Rating: ~ M ~ **__Esta historia contiene escenas de sexo explícito, así que estás avisado... si sigues leyendo es por tu propia decisión, luego no te vengas quejando..._

* * *

**~ Vengadores de Natura ~**

**{ Saga Natura 3 }**

**Capítulo 2****: Reunión de Clanes**

El viaje de vuelta a casa fue bastante más tranquilo que el de ida. Sin la presencia de mi padre y Sue en el coche, Emmett ya no tenía con quien meterse. Además, mi cuñadito seguía con el temor a que me transformará dentro del coche. Así que no se atrevió a meterse conmigo y no soltó ninguna burrada. Viendo lo bien que había funcionado, a partir de ahora usaría más a menudo este truco.

Cuando dejamos el coche en el garaje, pudimos escuchar los ruidos de una discusión que estaba teniendo lugar en el salón. ¿Qué habría pasado mientras habíamos estado fuera? Ojala que no estuvieran montando una bronca por motivos tontos. Aunque tratándose de mi familia, lo dudaba mucho. Seguro que estarían con alguna tontería.

Aun así tanto Emmett como yo nos sorprendimos cuando llegamos al salón. No era precisamente lo que me esperaba. Jasper, Edward y Carlisle permanecían serios y con cara preocupada. Billy tenía un gesto ausente, sin hacer caso a nadie a su alrededor. No prestaba atención al enfado de Sam y Jake.

No podía creer lo que tenía delante de mi ojos. Nuestro querido y formal beta, formal desde hacía muy poquito, no paraba de gritar fuera de si. El objetivo de su furia no era otro que Eleazar, el cual soportaba estoicamente el chaparrón. Y era literalmente un chaparrón, debido a las gotitas de saliva que se le escapaban a Jake..

Me entraban ganas de ir a buscar un chubasquero para Eleazar. Mi amigo debería aprender a controlarse, porque estaba poniéndolo perdido. Ni que el pobre vampiro necesitara una ducha. Me preguntaba si Jacob era consciente de estar gritándole al "padre" de su queridísima follamiga Tanya.

El ambiente estaba bastante tenso en el salón de mis suegros, pero nadie hacía nada para controlar la situación. Incluso mi marido y Carlisle se mantenían apartados sin colaborar. ¿Cómo habían llegado Jake y Eleazar al extremo de pegarse gritos? Y yo que estaba feliz ahora que parecía que todos estaban en armonía.

Lo que más me extraño es que nadie hacia nada para detener esta situación. Todos parecían tener su bando en la discusión, pero sin aportar más gritos. Al menos tenía que agradecer eso. De todas maneras, había algo que no me cuadraba. ¿De qué estaban discutiendo tan acaloradamente? Normalmente Eleazar era muy tranquilo. Y sobretodo: ¿Por qué no intervenían los demás?

Si nadie hacía nada, tenía claro que yo no iba a dejarlo así.

_ ¡Jacob! - grité dándoles un susto a todos -. ¿Se puede saber qué demonios haces?

Todos se quedaron mirándome con cara de tontos. ¿Qué pasa? ¡Tengo buena garganta! ¡¿Y qué? Con esta gente tenías que sacar las garras o se te subían a la chepa. Mujer y loba, conmigo no iban a poder. ¡Que se prepararan!

_ ¡Compórtate, que eres el segundo al mando! - añadí, consiguiendo avergonzarlo -. No me extraña que el resto sean unos irresponsables teniéndote a ti como ejemplo.

_ Bella, están diciendo que no somos rivales para los chupa-sangres italianos - intentó explicarse mi compañero a voz en grito -. Nos subestiman, siempre lo hacen. Hemos demostrado de sobra que podemos defendernos a nosotros y a los demás.

_ Primero que nada, Jake… ¡A mí no me grites! - le dije muy calmadamente -. Y segundo, no creo que ese sea el tema.

_ Jake tiene razón, Bella - lo apoyó Sam -. Fuimos capaces de ayudaros con los neófitos de Seattle, cuando pidieron ayuda. Así que podríais tenernos más en consideración, pienso yo. No creo que necesitemos "clases especiales" para saber defendernos de unos vampiros.

_ Y yo os repito que os equivocáis, chicos. No conocéis a los Vulturis. No se parecen en nada a los neófitos - intento hacerles comprender Eleazar.

_ Son vampiros, ¿no? Pues ya está - soltó Jake.

_ Esos vampiros apenas tenían un año de vida y tan solo tenían mucha fuerza - continuó explicándoles Eleazar -. Pero con los Vulturis la cosa no funciona así. El más joven lleva 300 años caminando por este mundo y cuentan con armas que no os podéis ni imaginar. No deberíais tomaros a Jane y a Alec tan a la ligera.

_ Nosotros no tememos a dos críos, por muchos años que lleven por aquí - dijo Jake con una sonrisa de suficiencia -. Vosotros podéis temer a quien queráis.

_ Cállate, Jake - le dije con un tono frío -. No tienes ni idea de lo que hablas.

La sola mención de esa bruja endemoniada me puso mal cuerpo. No pude evitar recordar los horrorosos momentos pasados en Volterra. Volví a ver a Edward retorcido de dolor en el suelo, mientras me recorría la impotencia de no poder ayudarle. Pero sobretodo no paraba de ver la cara de placer de Jane mientras lo torturaba. La mirada sádica de esa criaja aun la tenía grabada a fuego en mi mente.

Pero Jane no era la única. La sonrisa de placer de todos esos desalmados me daba escalofríos. Y los gritos de sus víctimas me despertaban en plena noche aun ahora. Sabía con total seguridad que no habían salido de mi vida para siempre. Ya antes de la visión de Alice vivía temiendo su vuelta y su venganza.

Fui hasta el sofá donde estaba sentado Edward y me acurruqué en su regazo. Necesitaba sentirle, tenerle cerca, saber que estaba conmigo. Si estábamos juntos podría enfrentarme a cualquier cosa, incluso a esa pequeña psicópata.

_ Jacob, Sam, tenéis que creednos. Confiad en mí, que sufrí el poder de esa pequeña... hija del demonio - les explicó Edward, con la cara demudada -. Es una sádica, disfruta torturando a la gente. Y te aseguro que sabe hacerlo muy bien. Ha tenido siglos de práctica bajo las órdenes de los Vulturis.

Escuché a Edward con la pena en el corazón. Lo había pasado mal por mi culpa, por salvarme, interponiéndose en el camino de Jane. Pero no sirvió de nada, pues hacerle daño a él, era hacérmelo a mí. Fue igual de efectivo. Estaba temblando y me aferraba a Edward en busca de consuelo. Saber que estaba a mi lado y que no tenía un daño permanente era lo único que me hacía seguir adelante.

Mis amigos por fin parecieron comprender que realmente los Vulturis eran un gran peligro. Supongo que ver la expresión trastornada de mi marido por el recuerdo del dolor había ayudado. Pero también me miraban a mí.

Me había afectado mucho simplemente oír el nombre de esa maldita vampira. Así que supongo que mi miedo se reflejaba fielmente en mi cara. Estaban empezando a considerar la seriedad del tema al verme tan asustada. El miedo me impedía reaccionar y más sabiendo que iban a venir por mi culpa.

_ ¿Qué vamos a hacer? - pregunté con un hilo de voz.

_ Según nos ha informado Alice, vendrán Félix, Demetri, Jane y Alec - puntualizó Eleazar antes de que Sam o Jake pudieran replicar -. Eso implica peligro, mucho peligro. Así que será necesario prepararse a conciencia. ¡Y eso va por todos! Ya sé que creéis que estáis preparados, pero no es así. Nunca se está lo bastante preparado para enfrentarse a estos vampiros en particular.

_ Tenemos una semana más o menos hasta que esos cuatro aparezcan por aquí. Usaremos ese margen de tiempo para entrenarnos a conciencia y organizar todo - nos informó Jasper como un buen estratega.

_ Antes de que llegarais ya habíamos acordado también doblar las guardias - me explicó Sam -. Iremos de tres en tres y haremos turnos intensivos. No quiero correr ningún riesgo. Puede que esos vampiros manden a alguien a vigilarnos o algo así. Es mejor estar prevenidos.

_ Sam, considero que sería acertado que en cada grupo fuera uno de nosotros - le sugirió Carlisle -, tanto como protección como para ayudar. Nosotros también queremos a la gente de este pueblo. Haremos todo lo necesario para ayudaros a defender el territorio y que no causen problemas.

_ Claro, cuanta más ayuda mejor - aceptó Billy -. No estamos para hacernos los orgullosos, ni para ver quién es mejor que quién.

_ Sam, ¿vienes al despacho de Carlisle y preparamos las guardias? - le ofreció Jasper en tono amigable.

Este chico no lo podía evitar, le encantaba la estrategia militar y todo lo que ello conllevaba. Sam y él no tardaron en desaparecer por las escalera bajo la atenta mirada de Jake. Seguro que estaba deseando dar su opinión también en eso. O al menos esperaba que fuera eso. No creo que temiera por Sam al estar solo junto a Jasper. Los tiempo en los que recelaba de mi familia de vampiros estaban muy lejos.

Yo me quedé pensativa al lado de mi marido. Escuchaba las voces de los demás a mi alrededor, pero no les prestaba demasiada atención. Tenía otras cosas en la cabeza dando vueltas… y el miedo era una de ellas.

Siempre era igual. Cada vez que todo parecía estar bien y se respiraba la calma en el ambiente, aparecía algo de repente que lo estropeaba todo. No podía estar feliz y disfrutando de la vida ni un momento sin que pasara alguna catástrofe.

_ Carlisle, nos vamos a dar un paseo - dijo Edward.

_ Sí, será lo mejor - le respondió mi suegro -. Salid a tomar el aire.

Iba un poco atontada, pero ese comentario había logrado sacarme de mi ensimismamiento. ¿A qué venía eso? Debía tener muy mala cara para que me recomendara tomar aire fresco. Edward me levantó suavemente, sacándome de su regazo. Había estado verdaderamente perdida en mis pensamientos.

_ Vamos, querida - me dijo mi marido -. Adiós a todos.

_ Hasta dentro de un rato, chicos - me despedí de la manada.

Edward me guió fuera, pero no me soltó. Salimos fuera cogidos de la mano y de un grácil salto cruzamos el rió. Me disponía a salir corriendo hacia nuestro prado cuando Edward me sorprendió acercándome a él y cogiéndome en brazos. Me acercó aun más a su cuerpo y no me dejó bajarme de ahí.

_ Edward, puedo caminar sola - le dije con un leve tono de molestia.

_ Ves, esa es la razón por la que no me gusta que pases tanto tiempo con los lobos - me respondió el con tono socarrón -. Te han inculcado esa estúpida idea de que podéis hacer todo vosotros solos.

_ Puede que todo no, pero al menos andar sí - le contesté siguiéndole la broma.

_ Ya, pero a mí me encanta la Bella torpe de la que tenía que cuidar. Así que relájate, amor. Ahora mismo lo que necesito es sentirte entre mis brazos - me susurró con ternura en el oído antes de salir corriendo hacia la espesura.

Me di cuenta de que Edward también estaba alterado. Su preocupación por mí era su rasgo fundamental. Siendo humana le había traído un montón de quebraderos de cabeza. Ahora que era una loba no tenía que preocuparse por mi integridad física en el día a día. Pero la visita de los Vulturis lo cambiaba todo.

Intenté relajarme por él. Hacía un día precioso, estaba en brazos de mi marido y tenía una gran familia. Todo lo demás ya lo solucionaríamos de una manera o de otra. Procuré relajarme y disfrutar del paseo. No sabía a ciencia cierta dónde me llevaba, pero tenía una ligera idea. Me daba la impresión de que nos encaminábamos a nuestro lugar, a nuestro prado.

Había acertado. Me llevó hasta el centro del prado y me depositó muy suavemente entre las flores. Nos tumbamos muy juntos, uno al lado del otro. Apoyé la cabeza en el pecho de Edward y dejé que me relajará con sus caricias. Sus dedos sobre mi piel eran un bálsamo contra el temor que encogía mi corazón. No había mejor medicina en el mundo que tener a mi amor al lado.

_ Bella, mi amor. ¿Qué ocurre? Te noto tensa - me preguntó preocupado.

_ Tengo miedo. Tengo miedo de que los Vulturis te hagan daño - le expliqué casi al borde del llanto -. Cuando estuvimos en Volterra...

Tuve que pararme a coger aliento. La ansiedad al volver a pensar en esos vampiros casi me reduce a temblores otra vez. Edward siguió acariciándome suavemente y pronto fui capaz de volver a hablar. Él necesitaba saber lo que pasaba por mi cabeza, necesitaba ayudarme. Por mucho que me costara hablar del tema.

_ Casi me muero viendo como Jane te hería - continué con voz afectada por la emoción -. ¡Y yo no pude hacer nada, absolutamente nada! Puede que ahora sea una loba, pero sigo sin ser rival para Jane y los suyos. No quiero que vuelvan a hacerte daño - le confesé sentándome y mirándole a los ojos con temor.

_ Tranquila - me dijo con una sonrisa tomando mi cara entre sus manos -. No va a pasarme nada. No tienes nada de qué preocuparte, cariño.

No pude evitarlo y dejé que las lagrimas que se acumulaban en mis ojos rodaran libres por mis mejillas. Él me acogió entre sus brazos y besó mi coronilla. Sus manos de pianista sobre mi pelo hacían maravillas. Sus delicadas caricias hacían que mis preocupaciones pasaran a segundo plano. Allí sólo estábamos él y yo.

_ Hemos luchado tanto por estar juntos... - lloré sobre su hombro -. No pueden separarnos ahora. ¡No es justo!

_ No lo harán, mi amor. No podrán con nosotros - me susurró él.

Tenía razón. Nuestro amor era indestructible. No podrían con nosotros y menos que nadie esos vampiros sin escrúpulos. Nuestro amor sería eterno. Y con ese dulce pensamiento me rendí al sueño en los brazos de Edward.

* * *

_**N/A: **__Esperamos que os haya gustado este capítulo... Animaos a dejarnos vuestra opinión en un review... Recordad que los coments son el único pago de los escritores aficionados como nosotras_

_Muchas gracias a __**Alejandracullen21, alice-bella1124, BlackCullen, ceci9123, Dark kurogane, el angel de la muerte, gabuxus-15, isa-21, Jessica, mari, Patry Clan Meyer**__ y __**sandryttaa **__por los reviews que nos vais dejando a lo largo de los capítulos... y nuestra bienvenida a los nuevos lectores..._

_Os recordamos que tanto __**Edward-Kirtash**__ como yo subimos otras historias por aquí, por si quereis pasaros… Nos vemos el próximo Jueves con el __**Capítulo 3: "Embarazo" **__Besos a todos_


	48. 3x03 Embarazo

_**Disclaimer: **__Los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer... nosotras sólo jugamos con ellos con mucha ilusión y sin ánimo de lucro... nuestro único pago son vuestros comentarios_

_**Summary: **__Bella ya es una más dentro de la manada y ambas familias se van acercando cada vez más… Charlie acaba de enterarse por casualidad de que el mundo en el que vive no es como él pensaba… Justo en ese momento Alice tiene una visión y todo se complica… __**Tercera parte de la ~ Saga Natura ~**_

_**Note:**__ Historia compartida con __**Edward-Kirtash**__… escribimos esta historia de forma conjunta… así que nos pertenece a las dos, aunque sea yo la que la suba por aquí_

_**Rating: ~ M ~ **__Esta historia contiene escenas de sexo explícito, así que estás avisado... si sigues leyendo es por tu propia decisión, luego no te vengas quejando..._

* * *

**~ Vengadores de Natura ~**

**{ Saga Natura 3 }**

**Capítulo 3****: Embarazo**

Tras el susto inicial producido por la visión de Alice la cosa se estabilizó un poco. La reunión había servido a su propósito, compartiendo toda la información sobre los Vulturis y planeando un frente común ante lo que se nos venía encima. No estaba más tranquila ante la próxima visita de la cría esa, pero no estaba sola. Tenía a mi marido y a mi familia a mi lado y eso tenía que ser suficiente para pararla.

Llevábamos solamente un día con las guardias intensivas, pero gracias a dios de momento la cosa iba bien. Jasper y Sam habían tenido mucha cabeza a la hora de hacer los emparejamientos, así que no se preveían problemas por ese parte. Impidiendo que coincidieran Paul y Emmett en el mismo turno ya se tenía mucha tranquilidad en el bosque. Lo demás era vigilar y esperar… los nervios me podían.

Sam, Seth, Alice y yo estábamos haciendo juntos el turno de la tarde, rodeando en un amplio círculo el pueblo de Forks y la reserva Quileute. El bosque estaba en calma, algún que otro roedor y el trinar de los pájaros, pero nada fuera de lo normal. Viendo el panorama decidimos dividirnos en dos grupos para cubrir más terreno. Seth y Alice fueron por un lado y Sam y yo por el otro.

A pesar de la tranquilidad reinante a nuestro alrededor y de tener la situación bajo un relativo control, Sam parecía muy preocupado y distraído. Podía notarlo en su forma de moverse, sin prestar atención a lo que se cruzaba a su paso.

Debía tener algo importante en mente que quería mantener en privado, porque llevaba toda la tarde pensando en la receta de las magdalenas. Menos mal que sólo estábamos de guardia los de la familia, porque a Emily eso no le iba a gustar nada. Si mi prima se llega a enterar de que su marido aireaba las recetas familiares en la mente de la manada, fijo que le daba un buen sartenazo.

"Cuidado con el árbol, Sam" - le avisé mentalmente, viendo que estaba distraído e iba de frente contra un árbol.

"Huevos, azúcar, mantequilla..." - siguió pensando sin hacerme el menor caso.

Intenté avisarle un par de veces más, pero él parecía no hacerme el menor caso. Estaba tan ensimismado en sus pensamientos que ni mi grito mental surtió ningún efecto. Se iba directo hacia el pobre árbol centenario. Ya se había llevado un par de árboles por delante, cosa muy extraña en él. Tuve que darle un pequeño empujón para cambiarle de trayectoria y evitar que desgraciara otro pobre pino.

"¿Por qué me empujas, Bella?" - me preguntó trastocado, saliendo de su ensimismamiento de repente.

"Porque nuestro deber es acabar con los vampiros, no con los arbolitos" - se río Seth desde el otro lado -. "Abusón, mira que atacar un ser indefenso… e inmóvil."

"Como no cierres esa linda boquita, Seth, te tengo corriendo hasta que vengan los Vulturis, ¿entendido?" - le chilló Sam.

"Sí, señor aguafiestas" - se quejó mi primito.

Éste chico era increíble. No le tenía respeto ni siquiera a Sam. Aunque quizás tenía algo que ver el hecho de ser familia política. Emily no llevaba demasiado bien que se metieran con su primo pequeño. Así que Seth era el consentido de todas, yo incluida. Ya le tenía mucho cariño antes de saber que éramos familia.

Dimos un par de vueltas más siguiendo el recorrido predeterminado, hasta que nuestros estómagos comenzaron a rugir pidiendo sustento. Alice no pudo contener la risa al oír los rugidos de hambre. Para variar, acabó revolcándose por el suelo entre carcajadas a nuestra costa. No podía parar de reír. Un poco más y tenemos que llevárnosla a rastras.

Nos acercamos a la mansión Cullen, ya que Esme seguía preparando las comidas para la manada. Emily aun no estaba completamente respuesta de la enfermedad que había asolado a los familiares de la manada, así que mi suegra aun asumía sus funciones culinarias. Lo cierto es que todos estaban encantados con la buena mano de Esme en la cocina, sobretodo el consentido del enano.

Cuando llegamos al claro junto a la casa, entramos por turnos en el vestidor a cambiarnos de ropa… primero yo y luego los chicos. Lo cierto es que la idea de mi cuñadita de proporcionarnos un armario exterior para hacer la transformación había sido genial. Gracias a estos cambiadores no teníamos que llevar la ropa atada a la pierna y el riesgo de enfermedades se había reducido para todos.

Nada más entrar en la casa nos llegaron las risas de nuestros compañeros lobos y de los vampiros jóvenes de los dos clanes. Todos estaban reunidos en el salón jugando y haciendo bromas. Las cosas estaban geniales entre ellos. Nada como la perspectiva de una buena lucha para unir a tres bandas de adolescentes.

_ ¡Ey, tíos! Ya era hora - se quejó Jared cuando nos vio llegar -. Esme no nos dejaba comer mientras no estuviéramos todos.

_ ¡Bueno, pues os aguantáis! Que a diferencia de vosotros, nosotros sí que teníamos algo más productivo que hacer que estar tumbados en el sillón riéndonos - le contestó Sam de malas pulgas.

Pobre, menudo día llevaba hoy. Primero embistiendo arbolitos y luego aguantándole sus tonterías a los chicos. Y eso que aun no había empezado la lucha contra los vampiros malvados. Cuando llegaran los Vulturis no sabía lo que iba a hacer para no estresarse.

_ ¡Mamá, ya han venido los que faltaban! - gritó Emmett desde el sofá -. Trae la merienda, que sino éstos se comen unos a otros.

Todos nos reímos ante la ocurrencia de Emmett, salvo Sam que no estaba de humor para los chistecitos de mi cuñado. No había nada que pudiera alegrarle el día… bueno casi nada. Emily salió de la cocina acompañando a Esme, dándonos una gran sorpresa a todos. Aunque el más sorprendido de verla allí fue Sam.

Pensaba que aun estaba de reposo en casa, para terminar de reponerse de su enfermedad. Al verla llegar todas las risas pararon de repente, por la gran sorpresa que nos dio. Recibió un montón de gritos de bienvenida y de alegría al verla. Nuestro jefe no nos había dicho nada de que se hubiera recuperado ya.

Me quedé mirando la extraña reacción de Sam. La cara le cambió de repente cuando vio aparecer a su mujer. Venía como Esme, llevando grandes bandejas de comida. Sam fue el primero en reaccionar. Se acercó rápidamente hasta su mujer y le quitó la pesada bandeja de las manos.

_ Cariño, que no estoy invalida - se quejó Emily con una media sonrisa.

_ Lo sé, lo sé. Pero, ¿no puedo tratar a mi mujer como a una princesa? - le contestó él, mirándola con adoración.

Pensaba que ya estaba acostumbrada a lo del lobo imprimado, pero esto era llevar las cosas a otro nivel. Creo que me había perdido algo, porque esto no era normal ni siquiera tratándose de esta empalagosa parejita. Si lo de la imprimación iba a más con el tiempo lo llevaba claro. Iba a tener que aguantar muchas bromas de Emmett en el futuro, que no perdía ocasión para soltar alguna gracieta.

En cuanto las bandejas tocaron la mesa, éstas recabaron toda mi atención. Nos lanzamos a ellas desesperados, yo incluida, temiendo que mis compañeros me dejaran sin nada como me descuidara. Eso de comer como lobos se lo tomaban al pie de la letra, haciendo honor a su nombre. No dejaban ni las migajas.

Pero… Sam no. Él no se lanzó sobre la comida con los demás como siempre. Se limitó a sentarse tranquilamente en el sofá, con Emily en su regazo. Mi primita había cogido uno de los pasteles de la bandeja antes de alejarse y se lo estaba dando poquito a poco a Sam. Entre bocado y bocado intercalaban algunos piquitos.

_ Ey, tíos. ¡Qué asco! - se quejó Collin.

_ Sí, parad ya. Por favor, que estamos comiendo. Se nos va a indigestar - lo apoyó Brady.

_ Eso de ver como tu prima se mete mano con tu jefe no mola - puso la guinda Seth.

_ Venga, soltadlo. ¿Qué os pasa? - les preguntó Leah a bocajarro -. Os conozco, a mí no podéis engañarme. Sois pegajosos, pero no hasta ese extremo.

Sam y Emily se miraron con una sonrisa que hubiera iluminado la noche más oscura. Era impresionante verles juntos, tan abiertamente enamorados. No, era más que eso… Sam estaba imprimado, pero Emily estaba simplemente radiante.

_ Veréis, chicos. Tenemos que contaros algo - nos dijo Emily muy ilusionada.

_ ¿Ya estás buena para cocinar? - preguntaron Embry y Quill al unísono -. Esme cocina de maravilla, pero extrañamos tus magdalenas.

_ Desde luego... No sois más brutos porque no podéis, chicos - dijo Sam mirando al cielo con cara de exasperación.

_ Bueno... la noticia es... que... - empezó a decir Emily con evidente nerviosismo.

_ Venga, Emily. ¡Qué es para hoy! - la apremié yo, sospechando ya algo.

_ ¡Estoy embarazada! - dijo finalmente con un grito de alegría.

Todos se pusieron a saltar y gritar felices por la noticia. Los chicos se habían olvidado de Emily para centrar toda su atención en Sam, así que Leah y yo aprovechamos para ir a felicitarla sin poner en riesgo nuestra integridad física. Nos abrazamos a Emily, apartando a todos los chicos a nuestro paso.

Ellos no tardaron en coger a Sam por banda y empezaron a mantearlo entre sus brazos. Menos mal que no estábamos en la pequeña casita de Emily y que los techos de la casa de mis suegros eran altos. Porque con la fuerza que le ponían al manteo, Sam hubiera acabado completamente incrustado en el techo.

_ ¡Ey, Emily! Espero que ahora no nos des papillas. Nosotros queremos seguir teniendo comida sólida - gritó Seth, ganándose un buen coscorrón de Sam.

Los Cullen dieron la enhorabuena muy cortésmente a Emily, manteniéndose en un segundo plano. Decidieron retirarse al jardín para dejar un poco de intimidad a la manada. Comprendían que era un momento familiar muy importante y no querían molestar. Me sentí muy orgullosa de contar con ellos como mi familia.

_ Así que era eso lo que guardabas con tanto celo… ¿Eh, granuja? - le dijo Jake a Sam.

Mientas tanto lo cogía por el cuello, casi imitando una llave de judo. A la vez le revolvía el pelo con el puño con rudeza. El gesto de camaradería era de lo más tierno y basto a la vez. Hombre, lobo y adolescente… no se podía esperar más.

_ Menos mal que ya lo has soltado, jefe. Nos estábamos cansando ya de las recetas de cocina de Emily - se rió Paul.

Vale, ya la había liado buena. Se habían olvidado de que ella aun estaba allí y lo estaba oyendo todo. Le dí un gran abrazo a mi primita intentado distraerla de la conversación de los chicos. Ella rió feliz, ajena a todo lo demás. Cuando Leah la felicito fue algo más fría, por otra parte. Era la nota discordante en la celebración.

_ Enhorabuena, Emily - la felicite -. Sé cuánta ilusión os hacía a Sam y a ti tener ese bebé.

_ Sí, felicidades primita - le dijo Leah con una amplía sonrisa, aunque en el fondo se la notaba algo triste -. Bueno, yo voy a llevarme a Brady y Quill, que tenemos que empezar ya con nuestra ronda.

Leah cogió a los dos chicos por el cuello y los arrastró fuera de la casa. Ellos intentaron zafarse de su agarré, pero no les dio opción. Querían quedarse para seguir la fiesta, pero mi prima no atendía a razones en estos momentos. Me di cuenta de que necesita salir de aquí, alejándose de la celebración.

La fiesta siguió durante toda la tarde, desmadrándose cada vez más. El centro de todo era Sam, ya que yo mantenía a Emily un poco apartada por su seguridad. Los chicos eran encantadores y alegres, pero un poco brutos. Podían darle un pequeño golpe sin querer a la pobre, de tan animados como estaban.

Al poco rato volvieron a entrar los Cullen, que no tardaron en incorporarse a la juerga. Bueno, todos menos Edward, que había tenido que irse a hacer la guardia con mi prima y los chicos. Alice en seguida empezó a parlotear sobre montarle un fiesta al bebé, ofreciéndose para ayudar a hacer las compras necesarias, etc. Mi cuñadita no perdía ocasión de disfrutar de sus dos pasiones.

Intenté mantener la cordura alrededor de Emily, protegiéndola de mi efusiva cuñada, montando guardia junto a ella. Me quedé pensando en los que estaban de guardia en el bosque. No les envidiaba tener que compartir los pensamientos de mi prima en estos momentos. Tenía un montón que sentimientos con los que lidiar.

Con la caída de la noche todos marcharon a sus respectivas casas o a hacer el siguiente turno de guardia, relevando a los otros y dejando libre de obligaciones a mi maridito. Yo por mi parte necesitaban descansar desesperadamente, pero esperaría la vuelta de Edward para irnos a casa juntos.

Los turnos intensivos nos estaban dejando agotados a todos. Una vez que todos se fueron y la casa quedó recogida, salí al jardín. Me acerque al borde del rió y sumergí los pies en él. Me relajé casi al instante por el efecto revitalizante del agua fría. Si hubiera sido humana habría corrido el riesgo de pillar una pulmonía, pero gracias al gen licántropo no tenía ese problema.

Dejé divagar a mi mente, perdiéndome en fantasías imposibles. Comencé a fantasear con una vida lejos de lo sobrenatural, en un pueblecito pintoresco con mucho sol… Mi mente se hallaba muy lejos. Pero entonces el tacto de unas frías manos me sobresaltó, devolviéndome a la realidad.

_ Edward, no te he oído llegar - saludé a mi marido con una sonrisa.

_ Sí, me he dado cuenta - rió -. Parecías un poco ausente. ¿Estás bien, mi amor?

_ Sí, genial. Es solo que lo de Emily ha trastocado un poco a Leah… y también a mí - reconocí -. ¿Cómo estaba ella? - le pregunté temerosa de la respuesta.

_ Pues... ha tenido una noche difícil - me explicó él -. Principalmente se alegra por ellos, por supuesto. Pero no puede evitar pensar en que le habría gustado tener un bebé.

_ Estaba superando lo de Sam, pero esto... la ha vuelto a hundir. Ojala que se recupere pronto - dije suspirando.

_ Es una chica fuerte, puede con esto - me sonrió -. Y tú, ¿qué tal estás?

_ Nunca me ha hecho especial ilusión ser madre. Nunca me había parado a pensarlo realmente. Es más, ya tenía asumido que no lo sería nunca y no me molestaba. Es algo a lo que renuncié cuando pensaba que mi futuro era convertirme en vampiro. Pero hoy al ver a Emily tan feliz... No sé. Me hace preguntarme si yo sería buena madre, cómo sería nuestro hijo, etc. Tonterías sentimentales.

_ Serías una madre estupenda, Bella - me respondió Edward abrazándome -. Además, ser loba no es lo mismo que ser vampira. Puede que en un futuro, cuando dejes de transformarte y envejezcas como humana, seas capaz de concebir.

_ ¡Ni hablar! Eso jamás pasará. Significaría renunciar a ti y es algo que nunca haré - le contesté antes de depositar un beso en la comisura de sus boca.

_ Siempre podemos adoptar como mis padres, cariño - intentó consolarme mi marido.

_ Ya veremos - le dije no muy convencida.

_ Aunque también puedes entretenerte cuidando de Emmett - añadió con una carcajada -. Esme siempre dice que un niño grande.

_ Con su propia muñeca Barbie para entretenerse - dije sin poder contenerme.

Los dos reímos con gusto sólo de pensarlo. En verdad esa imagen no se iba tanto de la realidad. Era bueno compartir unas risas en estos momentos. Un poco de paz eran justo lo que necesitaba, incluso más que descansar.

Era muy agradable compartir el crepúsculo con mi marido. La tranquilidad de este momento parecía eterna, pero pronto acabarían estos momentos especiales. Teníamos que disfrutarlos al máximo antes de que llegara la tormenta.

* * *

_**N/A: **__Esperamos que os haya gustado este capítulo... Animaos a dejarnos vuestra opinión en un review... Recordad que los coments son el único pago de los escritores aficionados como nosotras_

_Muchas gracias a __**Alejandracullen21, alice-bella1124, BlackCullen, ceci9123, Dark kurogane, el angel de la muerte, gabuxus-15, isa-21, Jessica, mari, Patry Clan Meyer**__ y __**sandryttaa **__por los reviews que nos vais dejando a lo largo de los capítulos... y nuestra bienvenida a los nuevos lectores..._

_Os recordamos que tanto __**Edward-Kirtash**__ como yo subimos otras historias por aquí, por si quereis pasaros… Nos vemos el próximo Jueves con el __**Capítulo 4: "Machos" **__Besos a todos_


	49. 3x04 Machos

_**Aviso: **__Estoy a punto de irme de **vacaciones hasta el 15 de Agosto**, así que no sé cuándo tendré un ordenador compatible y/o internet... Intentaré escaparme a ver si puedo traeros alguna actu de vez en cuando como regalito sorpresa para no abandonaros del todo, pero no es seguro... De todas maneras es fijo que el **15 de Agosto **estoy ya de vuelta... y a partir de entonces volveremos con días fijos de subida de capítulos... Seguramente lo cambie a los Lunes, pero ya os lo confirmaré más adelante, cuando lo tenga claro..._

* * *

_**Disclaimer: **__Los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer... nosotras sólo jugamos con ellos con mucha ilusión y sin ánimo de lucro... nuestro único pago son vuestros comentarios_

_**Summary: **__Bella ya es una más dentro de la manada y ambas familias se van acercando cada vez más… Charlie acaba de enterarse por casualidad de que el mundo en el que vive no es como él pensaba… Justo en ese momento Alice tiene una visión y todo se complica… __**Tercera parte de la ~ Saga Natura ~**_

_**Note:**__ Historia compartida con __**Edward-Kirtash**__… escribimos esta historia de forma conjunta… así que nos pertenece a las dos, aunque sea yo la que la suba por aquí_

_**Rating: ~ M ~ **__Esta historia contiene escenas de sexo explícito, así que estás avisado... si sigues leyendo es por tu propia decisión, luego no te vengas quejando..._

* * *

**~ Vengadores de Natura ~**

**{ Saga Natura 3 }**

**Capítulo 4****: Machos**

Me estaba costando un considerable esfuerzo convencer de la seriedad de la situación al resto de miembros de la manada. Ni siquiera la retransmisión de mis recuerdos sobre mi aterrador encuentro con los Vulturis les hacía mella. Parecían pensar que era cosas mía, que por ser chica era más miedosa o algo por el estilo.

La visita de los Vulturis no era algo que se pudiera pasar por alto tan alegremente como ellos estaban haciendo. No le daban importancia, ya que los consideraban "otros vampiros más". Pero ellos no eran como los Nómadas de paso que solíamos eliminar. Los de la Guardia Vulturi eran cosa seria.

Me sentía frustrada por no ser capaz de hacerles ver el peligro que corríamos todos. Me entraban ganas de cogerlos entre mis manos y cascar algunas cabezas, a ver si así les hacía entrar algo de razón en sus duras molleras. Sus mentes seguían llenas de "no tenemos miedo porque somos muy machos" y toda esa mierda cubierta de testosterona.

Al final Eleazar consiguió bajarle los humos a mis compañeros de manada y que le escucharan. Fue en parte gracias a mi inestimable colaboración enviándoles vívidas imágenes que ilustraban las palabras del vampiro. Él había convivido íntimamente con los Gemelos Brujos y sabía exactamente de lo que eran capaces. Era como para echarse a temblar.

Tras muchos esfuerzos por parte de Eleazar, les hizo prometer que tomarían un par de "clases" con ellos para prepararse para luchar contra los Vulturis. Los chicos no creían en absoluto que les hiciera falta un entrenamiento especial, ya que estaban muy convencidos de sus capacidades. Creo que al final mis compañeros se rindieron más por cansancio que por otra cosa. Y así yo pude respirar mejor.

Ellos estaban más que hartos de que mi familia política los consideraran débiles, pero nunca rechazaban la oportunidad de medirse contra ellos. Yo en definitiva estaba encantada de que hubieran accedido, aunque fuera por las razones equivocadas. Al menos así estarían mejor preparados llegado el momento.

Así que aquí nos encontrábamos en el claro del bosque... otra vez. Uff, esto se estaba convirtiendo en costumbre para nosotros y no me gustaba nada. Estaba empezando a cogerle bastante manía al lugar. Cada vez que nos reuníamos en este claro era porque teníamos problemas, serios problemas.

La vida normal y tranquila no estaba hecha para nosotros. No existía nada normal cuando estábamos hablando de lobos y vampiros. Eso quedaba dentro de los mundos de fantasía de los libros, no era la vida real para la gente normal.

No era precisamente la vida que soñaba cuando era niña, pero tampoco esperaba casarme con un vampiro ni convertirme yo misma en una loba. Aunque no la cambiaría por nada, a pesar de los peligros a los que teníamos que enfrentarnos.

La llegada de Eleazar me sacó de mi ensimismamiento. Se situó en el centro del amplio corro que habíamos formado al sentarnos y empezó con la clase teórica. Tenía que explicarnos todo lo que sabía respecto a los Vulturis, más concretamente respecto a los miembros de la Guardia que venían de visita.

Realmente es el que más sabía acerca de ellos, ya que había vivido con ellos en Volterra durante varias décadas. Y lo que es más importante, había luchado a su lado en multitud de ocasiones. Conocía todas las tácticas que empleaban durante la lucha en los enfrentamientos con otros vampiros.

No quería imaginarme como reaccionarían mis hermanos lobos cuando se enteraran de que había sido compañero de armas con ellos. Seguramente no se lo iban a tomar nada bien. ¿Lo considerarían directamente un enemigo?

Me situé mejor para poder atajar cualquier amago de ataque por su parte. Podía leer sus intenciones en la mente de la manada, pero no quería confiarme con mis amigos. Ahora mismo estaban muy tranquilos, casi aburridos, pero eso podía cambiar en un segundo.

_ Bueno, chicos, creo que lo primero será explicaros bien quienes son los Vulturis, qué hacen, y más importante... los cuatro miembros que van a venir y cuales son sus puntos fuertes. ¿Os parece bien? - nos preguntó.

Se giró mirando a todos hasta que asentimos conformes. Más de uno no estaba demasiado conforme con esta sesión de entrenamientos, a pesar de las órdenes de Sam. Así que había empezado prestando poca o ninguna atención a la explicación. Eleazar no continuó hasta que no los tuvo centrados en él.

_ Bella, sé que has visto a la mayoría de la guardia. Mándales a tus compañeros una imagen mental de cada uno según los nombre, por favor - me dijo y esperó hasta que asentí con la cabeza -. Los Vulturis son una antigua familia de vampiros que lleva en este mundo desde hace 3000 años. Son el equivalente en nuestro mundo a una familia real. Gobiernan a nuestra raza desde su castillo medieval situado en el pueblecito de Volterra. Los tres jefes del clan son Aro, Cayo y Marcus.

Siguiendo las instrucciones de Eleazar, les mandé una imagen de los tres ancianos sentados en sus tronos. Y luego según los iba nombrado pensaba en cada uno de ellos con mayor detalle.

_ Aro es el líder, por así decirlo. Lo único que le interesa es conseguir nuevos dones para su colección, incorporándolos a su guardia personal - siguió él con la explicación -. A Cayo sólo lo mueve un sentimiento: la crueldad. Y Marcus... Bueno, él simplemente está ahí porque no tiene otro sitio. Puede parecer hasta simpático, más que nada porque no es activamente malvado como los otros.

Eso cuadraba bastante con la imagen que me había formado de ellos al conocerlos. Marcus estaba allí porque tenía que estar. La alternativa para él era la muerte, pero para un vampiro eso estaba descartado.

_ Hay varias normas impuestas en nuestro mundo - continuaba Eleazar -, pero todas se pueden resumir en una sola: "No revelar el secreto de nuestra existencia". Al parecer los Vulturis creen que Bella podía suponer un riesgo en ese sentido. Piensan que podría llegar a contárselo a alguien.

Se oyeron bufidos en torno al círculo del que formaba parte. No sabía quién había sido el graciosillo que se cachondeaba de mí, porque no había venido acompañado de palabras mentales. Ya lo pillaría, ya.

_ Si no hubiera sido porque Bella demostró tener un asombroso don siendo aun humana - dijo Eleazar con un suspiro, sorprendiendo a todos -, seguramente la habrían matado allí mismo.

Todos se quedaron parados, mirándole horrorizados, paseando sus ojos entre él y yo. Por fin empezaban a darse cuenta del serio peligro que yo había corrido en Italia a manos de los Vulturis. No estaban nada contentos con esa imagen, a pesar de que se lo había explicado por activa y por pasiva estos días atrás.

De repente noté un algo extraño flotando en la mente de la manada. No eran pensamientos, sino más bien un sentimiento. Podía notar como otro tipo de necesidad se habría paso en el círculo: la protección a un miembro de la manada.

_ Pero al despertar la curiosidad de Aro por la posible evolución de ese don - siguió Eleazar ajeno a todo esto -, le dieron la oportunidad de transformarse en vampira. Supongo que el espía que mandaron a la zona vio que no tenía características vampíricas y asumió que no estaba transformada.

"¿Cómo narices sabe este tío tanto de esas sanguijuelas italianas?" - preguntó Paul con bastante guasa.

"A lo mejor es un poder de esos raros que tienen los vampiros." - se rió Jared siguiendo con la broma y provocando las carcajadas de todo el grupo. Infantiles.

_ Esto... Eleazar - le interrumpió Edward con una enorme sonrisa -. Los chavales se preguntan cómo es que sabes tanto de los Vulturis.

Cerré los ojos e intente evadirme de allí. Mi marido estaba mal de la cabeza. Encima la situación le divertía y todo. Claro, como no era él el que estaba metido en todo el fregado… La que se iba a armar ahora iba a ser buena. Ojala que no despedazarán al pobre hombre de un pronto.

_ Bueno, sé mucho de ellos porque durante varias décadas fui uno de ellos - explicó Eleazar tan tranquilo.

Entre los vampiros se escucharon algunas risitas socarronas. De repente el pobre vampiro se dio cuenta de la situación y le cambió la cara. Se mostró un poco cohibido por su anterior asociación con semejantes individuos.

Mientras tanto los lobos se ponían bastante tensos. Se hizo un silencio sepulcral entre ellos. Cuando repararon en lo que eso significaba, se levantaron rápidamente adoptando poses defensivas. Un coro de gruñidos peligrosos se elevó a su alrededor.

"¡Chicos, ya basta!" - les grité enfada -. "Comportaos un poco, leches. ¿Creéis que si Eleazar fuera de los malos nos estaría ayudando? Él es bueno, así que ni se os ocurra atacarlo. ¿Me habéis oído?"

Todos parecieron relajarse un poco ante mi reprimenda y volvieron a tumbarse sobre la hierba. Pero en sus miradas y pensamientos seguía reflejándose la desconfianza. Ahora su pose era mucho más atenta. No perdían ojo de lo que hacía y decía el vampiro.

_ Antes de seguir, me gustaría contaros por qué dejé el aquelarre - dijo Eleazar, intentando relajar el tenso ambiente -. Me encontré con Carmen y todo cambió para mí. Ella no quería quedarse allí y me dí cuenta de que yo tampoco. Aquella vida no era la correcta. Así que me fui de allí con Carmen, me instalé con las hermanas Denali y adopté su estilo de vida vegetariano. Nunca he mirado atrás.

Hubo grandes gestos de asentimiento por parte de todos. Reconocer los errores era algo muy positivo. Saber salir de una mala vida para encaminarse por el buen camino había librado a Eleazar de una buena. Mis compañeros podían apreciar la sabiduría en ese gesto, en ese cambio de vida.

_ Bueno, sigamos con la clase teórica - continuó Eleazar -. Alec y Jane, son los gemelos brujos. Procurad no tocarles las narices, porque tienen muy mal carácter.

_ Sobretodo Jane - intervino Edward -. Con ella te quedas corto con lo de "mal carácter".

_ Bueno, era una forma de hablar - continuó él con la explicación -. Jane es capaz de provocar un dolor insufrible sólo con mirarte. La debilidad de su ataque es que solo puede atacar a una persona a la vez.

En ese momento reviví todo lo que había pasado aquel día. Volví a sufrir mientras veía en mis recuerdos cómo Jane atacaba a Edward con su poder. La intensidad de su dolor y su padecimiento incrementaba mi pesar. Noté unas manos sobre mi pelambrera, acariciándome suavemente. Edward estaba a mi lado.

Pronto se unió la influencia calmante de Jasper a la tranquilizadora de mi marido a mi lado. Estaba bien, no le había pasado nada permanente. Estaba bien. Respiré hondo un par de veces más mientras a mi alrededor se hacía el silencio. Mis compañeros se habían dado cuenta de que algo pasaba.

Les envié mentalmente un relato pormenorizado de la escena, agregando mis propios toques del padecimiento soportado. Ver a Edward tan afectado me había hecho polvo entonces y seguía haciéndolo ahora. Un vampiro tan poderoso como él había estado completamente indefensos en manos de esa criaja. No era cosa para tomársela a broma.

_ Por otra parte, su hermano es todo lo contrario. Por eso precisamente son complementarios - continuó explicando Eleazar -. Alec te ciega los sentidos, por decirlo de alguna forma. Eres incapaz de ver, oír, oler, notar el tacto o el gusto de nada... Estás completamente indefenso al no poder percibir lo que te rodea.

"Son sólo críos, por lo que nos ha mostrado Bella. No pueden ser tan terribles. Vale, lo pillo… Edward se retorció de dolor, pero nosotros no somos tan debiluchos. No te ofendas, tío" - dijo Paul con su habitual tono macarra.

_ Bella les ha mostrado lo que Jane es capaz de hacer, pero Paul dice que ellos no son tan débiles - le explicó Edward a Eleazar -. Están convencidos de que soportarían bien el dolor y que serán capaces de acabar con ella. ¡Ilusos! - dijo Edward con una sonrisa socarrona.

Le faltó bufarles. Me quedé mirando a mi marido sorprendida de esa faceta suya y no era la única. Mis amigos se lo quedaron mirando como si le hubiera salido otra cabeza.

_ ¿Sabes qué, Paul? - dijo de repente mi marido -. Si veis a Jane... meteos con ella, insultadla. Quiero ver que tal os defendéis.

"¡Eso está hecho, Cullen! Nos merendaremos a esos dos canijos de un solo bocado" - aceptó el reto Jake, sacando pecho muy chuleta.

Leah y yo nos reímos por lo bajo. Estos chicos nunca cambiarían. Seguían comportándose como críos para siempre. Sam rodó los ojos, medio desesperado por la actitud de su Beta. Los pequeños se limitaron a observar y admirar el comportamiento de sus hermanos mayores. Jake estaba dando muy mal ejemplo.

_ ¿Continuamos? - preguntó Eleazar recuperando la atención de todos -. Félix es... Bueno… Es una especie de versión Vulturi de Emmett, para que os hagáis una idea aproximada. Lo único que le hace destacar entre la guardia es su fuerza superior -. explicó Eleazar divertido.

_ Ey, primo, no me compares con ese - se quejó mi cuñado haciendo pucheros y arrancándonos unas risas a todos.

_ Tienes razón, Emmett. Félix y tú sólo os parecéis en la fuerza bruta - reconoció Eleazar rodando los ojos -, pero él no es tan gracioso como tú. ¿Te vale así?

La sonrisa de Emmett era todo lo que podías esperar… muy amplia. Estaba más feliz que una perdiz.

_ Bueno, sigamos con Demetri - dijo Eleazar, que se estaba impacientando ya con tantas interrupciones -. Puede parecer el más "simpático" de todos ellos, pero no os confiéis. Es un cazador implacable y sin ninguna ética. Además, su don de rastreo le permite encontrar a su presa en cualquier lugar del mundo. Y no desiste nunca. Es capaz de cualquier cosa para cumplir su objetivo.

"Jo, los esta describiendo como si fueran los Cuatro Jinetes del Apocalipsis" - lloriqueo Collin.

"Sólo quieren acojonarnos, chicos. No le hagáis caso, peques" - les animó Embry.

"¿Pero vosotros los habéis visto bien en la cabeza de Bella? ¡Dan miedo! No se parecen en nada a los Cullen o a los Denali. Ni siquiera se parecen a esos otros vampiros de ojos rojos que estuvieron por aquí" - le respondió Brady.

"Las tías tienden a exagerarlo todo" - dijo Jake quitándole importancia -. "Fijo que el 'cazador' será un pijo, el otro tan tonto que se peleará hasta con su sombra y los dos mocosos... ¡Va! Un sustito y para casa a llorar a las faldas de sus maestrillos."

"¡Sois idiotas! Tened cuidado, a ver si os va a tocar salir con el rabo entre las patas" - les gruñí molesta por su actitud para conmigo.

No me gustaba que no me tomarán en serio, pero Jake se había pasado esta vez. Después de todo lo que les habíamos contado, aun seguía pasando de mí así.

_ Déjalo, Bella. Ya entrarán en razón por sí solos - intentó tranquilizarme Edward -. Creo que ahora deberíamos entrenar un poco.

"Un momento, Edward. En los recuerdos de Bella he visto algo que me ha parecido raro. La chica no podía atacar a Bella, ¿verdad? O eso me ha parecido al menos. ¿Por qué a ella no?" - preguntó Sam confundido.

"Cariño, ¿se lo explicas tú? Seguro que a ti le hacen más caso que a mí" - le pregunté a Edward.

"Anímate, primita. No hagas caso a esos zoquetes. Ya sabes como son" - me dijo Leah, dándome un cabezazo cariñoso.

_ Bueno, Bella también tiene un don - explicó Edward -. Tiene una especie de escudo que bloquea los poderes mentales de los vampiros, entre ellos el mío. Por eso Jane era incapaz de hacerle daño y seguramente Alec tampoco pueda paralizarla.

"Pero, tú la has oído ahora" - dijo Quill confuso, exponiendo la duda de más de uno.

_ Sí, pero eso ha sido porque ella estaba hablando a la mente de la manada - explicó mi marido -. La he oído como un eco dentro de vosotros.

_ Es probable que si Bella hubiera sido transformada en vampiro su don se hubiera incrementado - dijo Eleazar con un tono ausente -, pero eso nunca lo sabremos ya. Es por ello que Aro puso tanto empeño en que fuera inmortal. Quería comprobar en que se transformaba su don como vampira, dado que se había manifestado tan fuerte siendo aun humana. Un poder así seguro que le hacía mucha ilusión.

En ese instante una imagen acudió a mi mente: Aro sentado en su trono, rodeado de su corte siniestra. Una figura llega y le comunica que me he unido a su guardia. Y de repente… se pone a dar saltitos al estilo Alice.

Tuve que sacudir con fuerza la cabeza para sacarme esa imagen de mi mente. Era terrorífica… terroríficamente divertida y horripilante a la vez.

"Bueno, dejémonos de tanta charla. Es una perdida de tiempo el pensar en lo que pudo ser. ¿Empezamos con los combates, chicos?" - sugirió mi primita levantándose rápidamente y adoptando una pose de lucha.

La idea pareció gustarle a todo el mundo, porque una gran sonrisa se extendió por el rostro de todos los presentes. Todos estaban impaciente por empezar con las clases prácticas.

* * *

_**N/A: **__Esperamos que os haya gustado este capítulo... Animaos a dejarnos vuestra opinión en un review... Recordad que los coments son el único pago de los escritores aficionados como nosotras_

_Muchas gracias a __**Alejandracullen21, alice-bella1124, BlackCullen, ceci9123, Dark kurogane, el angel de la muerte, gabuxus-15, isa-21, Jessica, mari, Patry Clan Meyer**__ y __**sandryttaa **__por los reviews que nos vais dejando a lo largo de los capítulos... y nuestra bienvenida a los nuevos lectores..._

_Nos vemos el próximo día que pueda subir (que espero que sea lo más pronto posible) con el __**Capítulo 5: "Entrenamientos" **__Besos a todos_


	50. 3x05 Entrenamientos

_**Disclaimer: **__Los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer... nosotras sólo jugamos con ellos con mucha ilusión y sin ánimo de lucro... nuestro único pago son vuestros comentarios_

_**Summary: **__Bella ya es una más dentro de la manada y ambas familias se van acercando cada vez más… Charlie acaba de enterarse por casualidad de que el mundo en el que vive no es como él pensaba… Justo en ese momento Alice tiene una visión y todo se complica… __**Tercera parte de la ~ Saga Natura ~**_

_**Note:**__ Historia compartida con __**Edward-Kirtash**__… escribimos esta historia de forma conjunta… así que nos pertenece a las dos, aunque sea yo la que la suba por aquí_

_**Rating: ~ M ~ **__Esta historia contiene escenas de sexo explícito, así que estás avisado... si sigues leyendo es por tu propia decisión, luego no te vengas quejando..._

* * *

**~ Vengadores de Natura ~**

**{ Saga Natura 3 }**

**Capítulo 5****: Entrenamientos**

Los chicos de la manada se pusieron rápidamente en pie al oír la sugerencia de Leah de pasar a la parte práctica de la clase de Eleazar. Todos estaban ansiosos por empezar con los entrenamientos de una vez. Les encantaba soltar adrenalina, sobretodo si era contra mi familia política. Les encantaba una buena pelea. ¡Hombres! Siempre buscando una excusa para liarse a tortas.

Pero era más que eso, ardían en deseos de demostrarle a Eleazar cuanto valían en la lucha. Habían sacado una mala impresión de la charla teórica que nos había dado. Creían que los Denali los estaban menospreciando, como los Cullen en un primer momento, cuando se estaban preparando para luchar contra los neófitos.

Afortunadamente Leah no opinaba igual que el resto de la manada. Ella creía en las palabras de los vampiros, aunque no le cayeran especialmente bien. Pero sobretodo creía en la verdad de lo que yo les había mostrado. Me conocía mejor que los demás y sabía que yo no exageraría en algo tan importante.

Sin perder un momento, los chicos y los vampiros rápidamente fueron a buscar a sus contrincantes preferidos para la pelea. En otras ocasiones ya se habían enfrentado y cada uno tenía sus contrincantes favoritos. No tenían arreglo… Dios los cría y ellos se juntan. Eran tal para cual, sobretodo Emmett y Paul, que ya estaban enganchados haciendo un pulso.

Además, a lo largo de estos meses se habían ido conocido más a fondo durante las meriendas y eso. Se podría decir que se habían hecho casi amigos o algo así, aunque ninguno lo reconocería abiertamente. Así que ahora sabían quién congeniaba más con su forma de pelear y en consecuencia se juntaban. Sin embargo en cuanto Eleazar se vio el panorama, los detuvo.

Yo no entendía nada. ¿A qué venía eso? Todos los demás también se quedaron bastante desconcertados con su actitud. La mente de la manada estaba patas arriba, ya que les había cortado el rollo de mala manera. Si hasta entonces los chicos ya le tenían manía a Eleazar, esto acababa de poner la guinda en el pastel de su antipatía.

_ Eleazar, creo que antes de nada deberías explicar tu plan - le avisó Edward -. Sería mejor para todos, antes de que se lancen a por ti - añadió con una risita.

_ Bueno, según me han contado vuestro ataque se basa en la fuerza del grupo - empezó a explicarse él -. Según los Cullen sois muy buenos en ese tipo de lucha. Me parece una perdida de tiempo que hagamos combates por parejas, ya que no es vuestro método habitual de lucha.

"Guau… Así que somos buenos, ¿eh?" - dijo Embry hinchando el pecho.

"Están intimidados por nuestras capacidades en la lucha" - añadió Paul con una risita muy prepotente.

"Ya vale, chicos" - les llamó Sam al orden.

_ Creo que lo mejor sería organizar los entrenamientos juntando a dos lobos contra un vampiro, por ejemplo - continuó Eleazar sin enterarse de nuestra conversación.

"¿Os parece bien, chicos?" - preguntó Sam a todo el grupo.

"Genial, así tendremos más posibilidades de ganarles" - sonrío Brady.

"Sí, suelen machacarnos muy a menudo" - se lamentó Collin.

"Me encanta lo animados que estáis, chicos" - dijo Sam exasperado.

_ Además eso ayudará también a mejorar los reflejos de nuestro bando. Si peleamos uno contra uno, nosotros nos relajaremos demasiado - concluyó Eleazar.

"¿Cómo que pelearían relajados? Pero, ¿a qué se refiere?" - dijo Quill.

"¡Podemos luchar uno contra uno cualquier día que queramos… y ganarles!" - soltó Jared muy enfadado.

"Chicos, calma." - intervine yo, intentando evitar una fea situación -. "Lo dice para que este entrenamiento también sea un reto para ellos. No os lo toméis a mal."

"Edward, dile que está bien" - dijo Sam en nombre de todos, después de un montón de gruñidos mentales por parte de todos.

Edward le transmitió el mensaje a Eleazar y en un instante ya teníamos organizado el entrenamiento. El emparejamiento para la táctica de lucha tenía dos partes: Sam elegía a dos miembros de la manada y el jefe del clan Denali les mandaba al vampiro más indicado para plantarles cara. Tenía mucho sentido.

Los enfrentamientos serían uno a uno, en lugar de todos a la vez, para que así pudiéramos aprender observando la lucha de los demás. Los primeros en salir al combate fueron Jake y Brady. Ambos iban con un humor inmejorable y muchas ganas de patear el culo a algún vampiro creído.

Brady estaba copiando las peores costumbres de los viejos de la manada. En lugar de copiar a Embry o a algún otro de los chicos más tranquilos, le había dado por emular a Jake o incluso a Paul. A veces me entraba ganas de pillar a los peques y darles una buena charla. Lo malo de eso, es que al final todo lo dicho acabaría llegando a los demás.

Pero a los lobos más antiguos, que eran tan gallitos y que se creían tan maduros, eso no les sentaría demasiado bien. Saber lo que realmente opinaba de su actitud machista y prepotente crearía más de un conflicto en el grupo. Esto de la mente de la manada era una mierda a veces.

Cuando Eleazar vio la elección de nuestro líder sonrío de forma maquiavélica. Seguro que tenía algún golpe de efecto preparado para el caso. Me giré ligeramente para ver a mi marido y su cara me lo dijo todo. Sonreía malignamente, muy contento con los planes de Eleazar. Éste se volvió hacia las tres hermanas Denali.

_ Tanya, por favor - le dijo a ésta, con lo que se adelantó dentro del círculo -. Demuéstrales a estos chicos de lo que eres capaz - añadió y se rió.

Con eso obtuvo una sonrisa diabólica de la vampira. Les salió una enorme sonrisa a más de uno de los vampiros que nos rodeaban. Tanya fue caminando con paso seguro hasta el centro del claro, pavoneándose con un gran contoneo de cadera. Realmente Jake y ella estaban cortados por el mismo patrón.

Jacob y Brady enseguida tomaron posiciones a su alrededor, más que preparados para la lucha. Empezaron a dar vueltas en torno a ella evaluándola, mientras Tanya se limitaba a sonreír sin perderles ojo. Esta lucha prometía ser muy interesante. Esta vampira estaba demasiado confiada en sus capacidades, así que seguro que tenía algo guardado en la manga.

Sin previo aviso para Tanya nuestros compañeros comenzaron a lanzarse sobre ella por turnos. Ella los esquivaba grácilmente sin apenas esfuerzo por su parte. Parecía que bailara con ellos, en lugar de estar luchando. Era muy rápida y estaba pendiente de los dos sin aparente esfuerzo.

Ellos intentaron prepararle una encerrona, pero ella era más lista y se dio cuenta enseguida. La coordinación mental no les sirvió de nada a los chicos. Se deshizo de Brady con una sacudida, mandándolo al otro extremo de la zona de entrenamientos. La vampi-rubia aprovechó el ataque directo de Jake para cogerlo por el cuello. Acto seguido lanzó contra el suelo con mucha fuerza.

Tanya se subió sobre él y lo mantuvo aprisionado contra el suelo. Él se revolvía en vano contra su agarre, pero ella era mucho más fuerte en el cuerpo a cuerpo. Brady volvió rápidamente en ayuda de su amigo, pero a medio camino se quedó paralizado de repente. Se detuvo sin llegar hasta ellos y se sentó mirando la escena con desconcierto.

Me quedé mirando la escena que se desarrollaba ante mis ojos sin poder creer lo que veía. Creo que no era la única alucinada viendo "pelear" a Jake y a Tanya. Los dos habían pasado de luchar ferozmente a meterse mano salvajemente, revolcándose por el suelo.

Parece que estar rodeados por la familia no les importaba lo más mínimo. Estaban dando un espectáculo bochornoso. Era hasta ridículo, la escenita que estaban montando delante de ambas familias. Yo ya sabía que estos dos no tenían vergüenza, pero ahora lo habían llevado demasiado lejos.

"Sam, ¿qué hago?" - preguntó Brady paralizado mirando al jefe.

"Matar a Jake" - gruó Sam con un enfado muy visible.

"Si no lo matas tú, lo haré yo" - dije muy enfadada.

"¡Jacob Black! Para ahora mismo y ven aquí" - le llamó Sam con su potente voz de alfa que nos intimidó a todos.

Jacob se zafó con mucha dificultad de una muy manoseadora e insistente Tanya. Luego fue hasta la esquina donde estaba Sam con las orejas gachas y gimoteando. Estaba tan reducido por la voz de Alfa de Sam que iba casi arrastrándose por el suelo del claro. Pobrecito Jake, pero se lo tenía bien merecido por ser un salido ninfómano sin remedio.

Eleazar por su parte cogió a Tanya por el cuello, retorciéndole un brazo en la espalda. La llevó hasta el borde del claro y la castigó de cara a un árbol. Tuvo que batallar contra ella todo el camino, ya que se retorcía para volver junto a Jake. De ser un tío estaba segura de que mostraría signos visibles de estar salida. Siendo una mujer, lo llevaba más discretamente. Prefería no mirar a Jake para ver su estado.

No sé qué era más vergonzoso, si la reprimenda dada a ambos o la necesidad de hacerlo. La situación daba grima. Su comportamiento era inexcusable, pero verlo era de lo más divertido. Estaban tan cómicos mientras eran controlados por sus superiores. Ambas reprimendas provocaron las risotadas de todos los presentes.

Cuando se calmó un poco el ambiente en el claro, continuamos con los entrenamientos. Los combates se sucedieron del mismo modo durante un par de horas más. En la manada estábamos bastante contentos, porque el hecho de luchar dos contra uno había equilibrado la balanza a nuestro favor en varias ocasiones.

Sin lugar a dudas el mejor combate de todos fue el de Sam y Paul contra el propio Eleazar. Los lobos pusieron toda la carne en el asador en ese encuentro, dando lo mejor de sí mismos. Fue una lucha bastante igualada inicialmente, pero Eleazar no era un adversario nada fácil y bien pronto eso fue evidente.

El vampiro contaba con muchas décadas de experiencia en la lucha, aunque nunca se había enfrentado a un par de lobos furiosos. Además, el haber servido en la Guardia de los Vulturis pesaba a su favor. Tenía un par de trucos guardados. El vampiro les dio una paliza de campeonato a ambos.

Me sorprendió la forma en que los muchachos aceptaron la derrota. Tenían muy buen talante para la ferocidad que le habían puesto al entrenamiento. Ambos eran de los lobos más grandes y fuertes, pero no tuvieron nada que hacer contra Eleazar a pesar de echar el resto en la lucha.

Los chicos volvieron a sus lugares muy contentos por haber aprovechado la lección. De repente había cambiado la opinión que tenían sobre la capacidad de Eleazar. Había demostrado sin lugar a dudas que sabía lo que se hacía. Mis compañeros empezaron a darse cuenta de que lo que nos esperaba. Si él era una muestra de las capacidades de los Vulturis, la lucha no iba a ser nada fácil.

La tarde estaba llegando a su fin y con ella el entrenamiento. Habíamos avanzado bastante en el combate cuerpo a cuerpo, tanto los lobos como los vampiros. Pero mientras ellos tuvieran de su lado a Jane y Alec, nosotros ni siquiera podríamos llegar a entrar en combate. Ellos no nos darían siquiera la oportunidad.

Me acurruqué junto a Edward y apoyé mi lobuna cabeza en su regazo. Él sonrió con devoción y me acarició el pelaje dulcemente. Cerré los ojos e intenté relajarme bajo el tacto de sus manos, pero mi mente no me dejaba. No paraban de llegarme imágenes de mi familia, muerta a manos de los Vulturis. Todo por mi culpa.

_ ¿Qué ocurre, Bella? Te noto tensa, más de lo normal - me preguntó Edward.

No me extrañaba lo más mínimo, lo estaba. Él era capaz de percibir mis estados de animo perfectamente y eso sin tener el don de Jasper. Se le veía preocupado, él tampoco lo estaba pasando bien últimamente. Sus miedos eran un reflejo de los míos. Tampoco las tenía todas consigo para cuando llevaran.

"Tengo miedo por todos, pero sobretodo por vosotros. Sus poderes no funcionan contra mí, pero a vosotros si pueden haceros daños" - le respondí con tristeza.

_ Tranquila, estaremos bien - me susurró al oído mi marido.

"Soñaba con convertirme en vampira en parte para poder protegeros, a ti y al resto de la familia. Pero ahora que soy loba, me siento completamente inútil. No sirvo para nada" - le expliqué al borde del llanto.

"No digas eso, Bella. Eres tan buena como cualquiera de los chicos" - intervino mi prima, a pesar de las quejas de los demás.

_ No te preocupes, cariño. Ya verás como todo sale bien - intentó animarme de nuevo Edward -. Estamos preparados para recibirlos como se merecen.

Cerré los ojos y me dejé acariciar por mi marido, intentando que ese gesto se llevará mi angustia. Intenté controlar mi respiración y mis temblores, pero sin éxito. La sombra de nuestros enemigos no dejaba libre a mi corazón.

_ ¿Bella está bien? - preguntó Jazz viniendo hasta nosotros -. La noto muy angustiada. ¿La ayudó?

_ Sí, por favor - pidió Edward y al instante una de calma me llenó por completo -. Se siente mal con toda esta situación. Piensa que si ahora hubiera sido vampira su escudo podría habernos ayudado a todos.

Jasper se quedó callado, muy pensativo. Edward comenzó a mirarlo con gesto extraño. ¿Qué estaría pasando por su cabecita de estratega? Ambos se miraban compartiendo una idea.

_ ¿Crees que... podría funcionar? - le preguntó Jasper.

_ Es una idea, una muy buena idea. Podríamos intentarlo. No se pierde nada, ¿no? - le respondió Edward con una sonrisa traviesa -. Chicos, venid todos aquí. Hemos tenido una gran idea.

Rápidamente todos acudieron en tropel y se colocaron en círculo a nuestro alrededor. Yo no tenía ni idea de qué se les había ocurrido a estos dos, pero por sus sonrisas debía ser algo realmente bueno. Esperaba que ayudara en la lucha.

_ Es probable que podamos sacar partido al don de Bella - les explico Jasper con una sonrisa ladeada.

Todos pusimos cara rara, sin saber a lo que se refería mi cuñado.

_ A ver, me explico… El escudo de Bella es un don mental. Y según decís la mente de la manada es una sola cuando os transformáis. ¿Correcto? - preguntó para ver si iba por buen camino

En respuesta a eso la manada al pleno asintió con sus cabezas, para evitar tener que esperar a la traducción de mi marido.

_ En ese caso creo que sería posible que Bella "estirará" su escudo hasta cubrir a toda la manada - concluyó Jasper con confianza.

_ Eso nos daría una buena ventaja frente a los gemelos - apoyó la idea Eleazar con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja -. Si los lobos son inmunes a su poder, tenemos prácticamente ganado el combate. Si están preocupados en defenderse de ataques físicos no podrán atacarnos con su poder, ya que necesitan concentrarse.

_ Y Félix y Demetri por muy buenos que sean no podrán mantener ocupada a toda la manada - concluyó Jasper -. Seguro que alguno se escurre entre su defensa y distrae a los gemelos lo suficiente como para darnos una buena oportunidad a los demás.

No pude evitar alegrarme ante esa idea y lo mismo pasó con los demás. Me puse en pie de un salto con energías renovadas. Si podía ser de utilidad en la lucha, supondría una gran diferencia. La balanza podía dar un vuelco completo.

"Bueno, y ¿cómo lo hago?" - le pregunté ansiosa a Edward.

_ Pues... no tengo ni idea - reconoció el con una sonrisa de disculpa -. ¿Alguna idea sobre como extender ese poder?

Todo el ánimo se me vino abajo de repente. La idea era buena, pero si no podíamos llevarla a la práctica, no hacíamos nada. Estábamos en las mismas de antes. Tenía que haber un modo de conseguir y no me iba a rendir hasta encontrarlo.

_ Creo que lo mejor será practicar, ¿no? - intervino Esme -. Quién la sigue la consigue.

Todos estuvieron de acuerdo en practicar, así que rápidamente nos pusimos manos a la obra. Jazz se adelantó para ayudarme. Su don era en cierto modo el más parecido al mío, así que era el más indicado. Seth se ofreció rápidamente como voluntario para probar mis poderes sobre él.

_ A ver, Bella. Lo primero que tienes que hacer es relajarte, ¿vale? - me dijo Jasper.

Hice lo que Jazz me decía. Me relajé, controlé mi respiración y con eso ralenticé mi ritmo cardiaco. Mientras tanto todos los demás guardaban silencia a nuestro alrededor.

_ Intenta concentrarte en el escudo - me instruyó mi cuñado -. Visualízalo, como si lo tuvieras delante de ti.

Cerré los ojos e imaginé algo así como un escudo que me rodeaba. Lo visualicé como si fuera una película de ciencia ficción.

_ Y ahora estíralo poco a poco hacia Seth. Intenta envolverlo a él también bajo el escudo - terminó diciéndome Jasper.

Volví a concentrarme en mi propia respiración, dejando todo lo demás fuera. Era una forma de olvidarme de las voces en mi cabeza, pues aunque mis compañeros lo intentaban, no se estaban mentalmente callados del todo. Visualice el escudo y poco a poco fui estirándolo.

Estaba siendo un reto mayor de lo que creía. Suponía un esfuerzo físico y mental importante y me estaba agotando. Notaba el escudo. Sentía su tirantez, luchando contra mí. Su aura estaba a mi alrededor, pero no conseguía agrandarlo lo suficiente para llegar hasta Seth. Esto estaba resultando un fracaso.

"Cinco lobitos tiene la loba, cinco lobitos detrás de una escoba, cinco tenía, cinco cuidaba y a los cinco lobitos… ¡tetita les daba!" - canturreó mi primo -. "¿Lo has oído, Edward?"

_ Pues... desgraciadamente sí - le contestó mi marido con un gesto raro.

"Nosotros también, enano. Y como vuelvas a cantar eso, te arranco la cabeza de un mordisco" - le gruñó Paul de malos modos, haciéndole soltar un leve quejido.

_ A lo mejor me he equivocado. Puede que no sea posible estirar el escudo, después de todo - reconoció Jasper un poco desilusionado.

_ O puede que Bella no tenga la suficiente motivación - sugirió Tanya con una risita -. Emmett, Jasper, venid aquí un segundo.

Los dos aludidos fueron hacia las tres hermanas y empezaron a cuchichear por lo bajo, sin apartar la mirada de la manada. Edward los miraba con preocupación, por lo que me estaba inquietando a mí de mala manera. ¿Qué se traerían entre manos estas vampiras? Es más, ¿para qué necesitaban a mis cuñados?

_ Tanya, no creo que sea buena idea - le aconsejó mi marido.

_ Tú a callar, cobardica - le dijo Kate con guasa -. Al ataque chicos.

Antes de que me pudiera dar cuenta, Tanya sujetaba a Leah dejándola totalmente inmovilizada. Emmett hacia lo propio conmigo. Irina había tumbado a Seth en el suelo y lo mantenía allí pegado subida sobre él. Jasper se había colocado estratégicamente junto a la manada. Podía sentir las olas de calma que enviaba a la mente de la manada.

Algo preparaban, pero no tenía idea de qué podía ser. Para cuando quise darme cuenta, ya era tarde. Kate se acercaba a Seth para usar su poder sobre él.

_ Tranquilo, guapo. Sólo sentirás un pequeño calambre de nada - le intentó tranquilizar la rubia.

"¿Calambre? ¿Cómo que calambre? ¡Ey, no! Soltadme" - dijo Seth.

Comenzó a gimotear cuando vio lo que se le venía encima. Intentó escaparse del agarre de Irina, pero le era imposible. Yo me revolví en los brazos de Emmett, pero mi fuerza lobuna no se podía comparar con la de mi cuñado.

Vi como Kate se acercaba a mi primo con las manos centelleantes. Era imposible que Leah o yo pudiéramos soltarnos, por no hablar en nuestros adormilados compañeros. Ésta me la iban a pagar, como me llamaba Bella. Les iba a propinar un buen tirón de pelos y algún que otro mordisco bien dado.

_ Venga, Bella. Confiamos en ti - intervino Alice -. Sabemos que puedes hacerlo.

Sabía que lo hacían por mi bien, pero ésta no era la forma correcta de hacerlo. Intenté relajarme, evadirme de todo de la situación, pero no era nada fácil. Me relajé, volví a visualizar el escudo y lo estiré a mi alrededor. Forcé mi mente al máximo, muy concentrada.

Sentí como el escudo se tensaba y cedía a mis demandas, pero dudaba que fuera suficiente. Giré la cabeza derrotada cuando Kate acercó su mano al lomo de Seth. Esperaba oír un grito de dolor, pero eso nunca pasó. Lo único que escuché fue los gritos de jubilo de los presentes en el claro.

Abrí los ojos incrédula, sin terminar de creérmelo del todo. Kate estaba colocando repetidamente sus manos enchispadas sobre Seth, pero ese contacto no le provocaba el menor daño a mi primo. La manada prorrumpió en aullidos de júbilo y alivio. No habríamos llevado nada bien que al peque le hubiera pasado algo.

Tal era mi alivio, que relajé el control sobre el escudo. Volvió a su forma original, dejando de proteger a Seth. En el mismo instante en que Kate volvía a hacer un intento, mi primo soltó un quejido de dolor. Todos soltamos un quejido colectivo al sentir como propio el dolor de Seth.

Intenté volver a estirarlo para protegerlo de nuevo, pero Kate ya había apartado la mano y se disculpaba con él. Seth volvía a estar bien, sólo había sido un ligero toque de baja intensidad, según ella.

Fue entonces cuando todos pudieron comprobar por sí mismo uno de los poderes vampíricos. No eran algo para tomarse a broma. Por eso precisamente este logro era tan importante. De repente estalló la alegría en el claro.

"Chupaos esa, chupa-sangres" - río Embry feliz.

"Ja, ja. Ahora sólo chupáis del poder de los lobos" - le siguió Quill.

Las exclamaciones de ese tipo se repetían por todas partes en la mente de la manada. Estaban felices de nuevo. Ya tenían un motivo más para mostrarse prepotentes con los vampiros. Era el cuento de nunca acabar, pero al menos esta vez el motivo de orgullo era yo.

Edward rodó los ojos, viendo a mis amigos comportarse como críos. Vino hasta mí para arrancarme de los brazos de Emmett y rodearme con los suyos. Se abrazó a mi cuello y beso mi pelaje tiernamente.

_ Estoy muy orgulloso de ti, mi amor - me susurró al oído dulcemente -. Lo has hecho muy bien.

Ahora sí que teníamos opciones. Con mi escudo anulando los poderes de los gemelos, la manada podría con ellos. Y además los vampiros tendrían una oportunidad de luchar contra ellos. No estarían indefensos. Cada vez veía el futuro con más optimismo. No estaba todo perdido.

* * *

_**N/A: **__Esperamos que os haya gustado este capítulo... Animaos a dejarnos vuestra opinión en un review... Recordad que los coments son el único pago de los escritores aficionados como nosotras_

_Muchas gracias a __**Alejandracullen21, alice-bella1124, BlackCullen, ceci9123, Dark kurogane, el angel de la muerte, gabuxus-15, isa-21, Jessica, mari, Patry Clan Meyer**__ y __**sandryttaa **__por los reviews que nos vais dejando a lo largo de los capítulos... y nuestra bienvenida a los nuevos lectores..._

_Intentaré traeros lo más pronto posible el siguiente capítulo, seguramente el próximo sábado... Así que nos vemos la semana que viene con el __**Capítulo 6: "Charlie" **__Besos a todos_


	51. 3x06 Charlie

_**Disclaimer: **__Los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer... nosotras sólo jugamos con ellos con mucha ilusión y sin ánimo de lucro... nuestro único pago son vuestros comentarios_

_**Summary: **__Bella ya es una más dentro de la manada y ambas familias se van acercando cada vez más… Charlie acaba de enterarse por casualidad de que el mundo en el que vive no es como él pensaba… Justo en ese momento Alice tiene una visión y todo se complica… __**Tercera parte de la ~ Saga Natura ~**_

_**Note:**__ Historia compartida con __**Edward-Kirtash**__… escribimos esta historia de forma conjunta… así que nos pertenece a las dos, aunque sea yo la que la suba por aquí_

_**Rating: ~ M ~ **__Esta historia contiene escenas de sexo explícito, así que estás avisado... si sigues leyendo es por tu propia decisión, luego no te vengas quejando..._

* * *

**~ Vengadores de Natura ~**

**{ Saga Natura 3 }**

**Capítulo 6****: Charlie**

La llegada de los Vulturis estaba cada vez más cerca y eso se notaba en el ambiente. Los ánimos dentro de la manada parecían una montaña rusa. En función de con quién coincidieras en la guardia, te tocaba un estado de ánimo u otro. Los pequeños tenían una mezcla de miedo y ansiedad, capaz de volver loca la mente más equilibrada. Y seamos razonable, la mente de la manada no lo era.

Por el contrario los que se consideraban "adultos" estaban en el punto más álgido de engreimiento. Rebosaban confianza y excitación por el combate que se nos venía encima. Eran un mar de testosterona que apestaba desde lejos y cada día me ponía más nerviosa. Ese no era un buen estado de ánimo para enfrentarse a lo más selecto de la Guardia Vulturi.

Mis compañeros se enfrentaban a algo completamente desconocido y encima les costaba asimilar la necesidad de hacer caso a los consejos de los demás. Estaban acostumbrados a enfrentarse a los Cullen, que eran las únicas luchas que realmente habían tenido. Bueno, Seth había peleado contra Riley, así que el miedo había calado en él.

Pero para los demás la visita del ejército de neófitos había sido sólo un pasatiempo más, simplemente un motivo para sentirse más engreídos con su propia capacidad. Habíamos sido incapaces de que comprendieran que los neófitos no se parecían en nada a los Vulturis, a pesar de todos nuestros intentos.

Pero no había manera y menos ahora que contábamos con mi escudo. Estaban aun más confiados si cabe que antes. Lo mejor era olvidarme de ellos y sus aires de grandeza y tomarme las cosas con calma. Los nervios no son buenos consejeros y alguien tenía que mantener la mente clara en la manada.

Y no sólo para la lucha. En la vida diaria también era necesario mantener la concentración y más ahora que estaba limpiando pescado para mi padre. Claro está, a menos que quisiera acabar con un dedo menos. Si te importaba una mierda sufrir un cortecito de nada, no pasaba nada si se te iba el cuchillo.

Todo estaba controlado en ese sentido, salvo por un pequeñísimo problema con ver, oler o notar la sangre. Aparte de eso, todo iba bien. El hecho de ser loba y curarme rápidamente no había modificado mi aprensión a la sangre. Uff…

Necesitaba tener mis cinco sentidos puestos en lo que estaba haciendo o acabaría dando con mis huesos en el suelo. Y esa escena no era algo que quisiera que llegara a la manada. Bastante tenía ya que aguantar, por ser del sexo débil, como para añadir la humillación de un desmayo por ver una gotita de sangre.

Volví a concentrarme en mi tarea. Charlie y Billy habían estado toda la mañana pescando y habían tenido mucha suerte. Y claro está, ahora me tocaba a mi pegarme toda la tarde limpiando y congelando toneladas y más toneladas de pescado. Parecía que no se acaba nunca.

Bueno, había que ver el lado positivo. Al menos esta noche Edward no se quejaría de mi olor a lobo. No es que se quejara alguna vez, pero podía verle arrugar la nariz de vez en cuando. Esta noche estaba convencida que no sería por ser loba.

_ Bella, ¿podemos hablar? - me llamó mi padre desde la puerta sacándome de mi ensimismamiento.

_ Claro, papá. Mejor vamos al salón - dije limpiándome las manos con un trapo.

_ Eh, prefiero que no. Mejor aquí, hija. Bill se ha quedado dormido hace un momento y no quiero despertarlo - me contradijo mi padre sentándose en una de las destartaladas sillas de la cocina.

_ Está bien, como quieras. ¿De qué se trata? - le pregunté intrigada, sentándome frente a él.

_ Es sobre los vampiros esos. Los que van a venir, según dijo Alice - dijo con la mirada baja.

_ Los Vulturis - le indiqué.

_ ¿De verdad son tan terribles? - me preguntó con el ceño fruncido.

Me tomé mi tiempo para considerar la respuesta que le iba a dar. No sabía hacia dónde quería llevar mi padre la conversación. Tenía que medir muy bien mis palabras ante él. No merecía la pena preocuparle por este tema, ya que él no podía hacer nada al respecto. Como humano estaba indefenso ante ellos.

_ Bueno, más que terribles son terroríficos. Su poder verdaderamente se basa más en la intimidación que en la acción real. Y créeme, son muy buenos atemorizando al personal. Raramente tienen que demostrar sus dones para conseguir lo que quieren de los demás - le expliqué.

_ Entonces no son muy poderosos, ¿no? - me preguntó directamente.

_ Eso me gustaría saber a mí - intervino Bill apareciendo en la puerta de la cocina -. Si hubiera sabido que tendríais esta charla no me habría quedado dormido. Mal amigo - añadió un poco resentido.

_ Llevo preguntándote toda la semana sobre esos... vampiros - le recriminó mi padre con voz dura. Parecía que le costaba decir "vampiro" en voz alta -. Y no me has querido contestar. No me has dejado otra opción que preguntarle a mi hija.

_ Te dije que no te preocuparas por esas tonterías. Los chicos sabrían manejar a esos vampiros sin problemas - dijo Billy, restándole importancia con un gesto.

_ Pero no me respondiste claramente, Billy. Así que ahora vas a estar calladito mientras Bella me aclara las cosas - zanjó la discusión Charlie antes de girarse hacia mí -. Necesito una respuesta, hija. Y que sea clara, por favor.

_ Está bien, papá. Aquí tienes una respuesta clara - me preparé para responderle tomando aire profundamente -. Sí, los Vulturis son poderosos. Mucho más que los vampiros que suelen venir por esta zona. Son muy diferentes.

Hice un silencio en mi explicación, esperando para ver la reacción de los presentes. Billy contuvo el aire, mirando preocupado a su amigo. Charlie por el contrario permanecía impasible, esperando más información antes de tomar ninguna decisión. Aunque su mirada era seria, más de lo normal.

_ Pero nosotros también somos fuertes, papá - continúe tras conseguir poner una leve sonrisa para alejar sus temores -. Somos superiores en número y luchamos por nuestra familia. Eso nos hace dar el 100% en la lucha, mientras que ellos sólo lo hacen por poder.

_ Esos italianos no tienen nada que hacer contra la manada, Charlie. Y si encima tienes en cuenta que nos ayudan los Cullen, pues es mejor todavía - le animó Bill palmeándole la espalda.

_ Claro, somos muchos y ellos pocos - le dije a mi padre.

Charlie seguía con tono pensativo, asintiendo lentamente con la cabeza. Bill y yo respiramos aliviados al comprobar que la tormenta había pasado. Se había quedado conforme con nuestra explicación. Pero cuan equivocados estábamos…

De repente le cambió la cara a mi padre. Casi pude ver cómo se le encendía una bombilla en la cabeza. Fue impresionante, porque rápidamente levantó la vista y me miró con pánico. ¿Qué ocurría ahora? Alguna otra crisis que resolver, sin duda.

_ ¿Italianos? Billy, ¡¿has dicho italianos? - preguntó muy alterado.

El huracán hacía acto de presencia. Ese era un dato que esperaba que nunca hubiera sabido mi padre. Que saliera a colación precisamente de boca de Billy no era algo que me hubiera esperado. Que se le hubiera escapado a Jake o que lo hubiera soltado a propósito sí. Pero de Billy… Me sentía traicionada.

_ Bella, ¿qué hiciste exactamente en Italia el año pasado? - me preguntó con cara de susto.

Abrí los ojos como platos ante esa pregunta. No pude evitar mi reacción. Billy reparó en su metedura de pata en el mismo momento que yo, a juzgar por su expresión. ¿Cómo le explicaba yo a mi padre que había ido a rescatar a mi ex-novio vampiro suicida de las garras de una corte de vampiros sanguinarios? Y arriesgando mi vida en el proceso, por no decir más.

_ Fui de compras con Alice - dije sin pararme a pensar.

Le mentí a la cara, porque no podía decirle la verdad. Era demasiado complicado de explicar. Había implicados unos sentimientos demasiado profundos como para volver a revolcarme en ellos en este momento. Además, por mucho que hubiera aceptado mi matrimonio con Edward, no aceptaría fácilmente que me hubiera puesto en peligro por ningún motivo.

_ ¿Me estás diciendo que te escapaste en medio de la noche, sin previo aviso, sin ni siquiera despedirte de mí, para ir a Italia a comprar ropa? - preguntó con un ligero enfado -. ¡¿Tú?

_ Ya conoces a Alice, papá. Es una loca de las compras - intenté despistarle, escudándome en Alice, aunque sin mucho éxito.

_ Vale, digamos que me lo trago - dijo mi padre con la incredulidad pintada en la cara -. Te fuiste con Alice, pero volvisteis con Edward. ¿Acaso él también es un loco de las compras? - preguntó con ironía.

Tocada y hundida. Mi padre había ganado la partida de lejos, dejándome desarmada sin remedio. Cuando se ponía en plan policía, no había quien pudiera con él. Sabía lo que se hacía cuando interrogaba a un sospechoso, en este caso yo.

Me recosté sobre la mesa y respiré hondo un par de veces para intentar tranquilizarme. Me estaba poniendo demasiado nerviosa con sus preguntas e insinuaciones. No sabía como lidiar con todo esto. Había muchas cosas que no quería contarle a mi padre. ¿Cómo encarar esta difícil situación?

_ Será mejor que te cuente una versión resumida de la historia - dije más para mí misma que para él -. Edward rompió conmigo para protegerme del mundo vampírico, ya que no quería que corriera ningún peligro. Pero de rebote me vi envuelta en el mundo licántropo de lleno de la mano de Jake.

_ Eh, no culpes a mi hijo - saltó Billy -. Recuerda que tú también eres parte de la manada.

_ Sí, ahora sí. Pero no por aquel entonces - recalqué y seguí con la explicación -. Un día estuve practicando el salto en los acantilados como había visto hacer a los chicos de la manada. Gracias a su poder Alice me vio saltando al agua y creyó que estaba intentando suicidarme.

_ ¡¿Que hiciste qué? - exclamó mi padre.

_ No cambies de tema - le corté y seguí rápidamente -. Así que volvió aquí para consolarte por mi muerte, pero me encontró en casa vivita y coleando. Desgraciadamente Edward se entero de lo del salto, creyó que yo estaba muerta y decidió ir a Italia para que los Vulturi le matarán.

_ ¡¿Para que qué? - siguió mi padre, sin salir del shock.

_ No quería vivir sin mí, papá - le dije con voz emocionada -. Alice y yo tuvimos que ir a Italia a salvarlo.

_ Ese... ese... hizo qué... - empezó a tartamudear mi padre.

Pobre hombre. Habían sido demasiadas impresiones fuertes en muy poco tiempo. Hacía tan solo unos días que todo su mundo había dado un vuelco. En ese momento el timbre de la puerta me salvó de dar más explicaciones.

Esperaba que fuera uno de los chicos de la manada que venía para ir de guardia conmigo o a algún entrenamiento sorpresa o algo por el estilo. Pero desgraciadamente era Edward, justo en el peor momento. Esto se iba a poner aun más interesante.

_ ¿Qué haces aquí, Edward? - le pregunté.

Estaba al borde de un ataque de nervios. Dude entre hacerle pasar para encararlo a mi padre y cerrarle la puerta en las narices… a mi marido. Al final ganó mi lado racional. Le di un beso mientras le hacía pasar, pero intentando dejar las muestras de cariño al mínimo. Mi padre no aguantaría ningún shock más.

_ Seth me ha mandado a buscarte. Cenareis en casa y luego os iréis juntos de guardia. O al menos eso me ha dicho el enano. ¿Sucede algo, cariño?

_ ¡Maldito vampiro! - gritó Charlie cogiendo a Edward por la camisa -. ¡¿Cómo te atreviste a poner en peligro a mi niña?

_ Jefe Swan, se lo puedo explicar - intentó excusarse con gesto entristecido por los malos recuerdos -. Yo… Jamás quise dañar a Bella. Pensaba que...

_ ¡Papá! Basta ya, por favor - le supliqué intentando alejarlo de mi marido sin hacerle daño -. Edward no tuvo ninguna mala intención. ¡Por el amor de Dios! Pensaba que estaba muerta y quería suicidarse, por eso fue a Italia. Y recuerda que yo fui voluntariamente allí a salvarle. ¡Fin del tema!

Me miraban como si me hubieran salido una segunda cabeza sobre los hombros. Mi padre y Edward intercambiaron una mirada indescifrable, llena de significados. Cosas de hombres, supuse. Se tranquilizaron de repente y me siguieron dócilmente hasta la cocina.

_ Bueno y, ¿cómo vais a poder contra esos vampiros? - preguntó mi padre a Edward retador -. Bella ha dicho que son poderosos.

Vale... Esto me estaba empezando a cansar. No me gustaba para nada que no se me tuviera en cuenta en esta conversación. Ya le había explicado todo. No sabía a santo de qué le iba pidiendo ahora confirmación a mi marido.

_ Nosotros también somos poderosos, Charlie. Además, contamos con un inesperado as en la manga - sonrió mirándome orgulloso.

_ ¿Bella? ¿Mi hija es vuestro as en la manga? - le preguntó incrédulo.

¡Mal vamos! Se le había hinchado la vena del cuello. Podía verla palpitar desde el otro extremo de la cocina. Estaba ligeramente irascible con este tema. Aun así nosotros asentimos, dándole la razón sin poder hacer otra cosa.

_ ¡Ni hablar, eso si que no! -exclamó mi padre, estallando finalmente -. Mi hija no va a participar en esa batalla o reunión para tomar el té, como dice Emmett.

_ Charlie, soy perfectamente capaz de defenderme sola. También puedo protegerme con mi don y no sólo a mí misma, sino al resto de la manada. Los chicos me necesitan - intenté hacerle entrar en razón a la desesperada.

_ No, ni hablar - se negó en rotundo -. Si necesitan ayuda, yo me ofrezco voluntario. ¡Pero tú no vas a ir, Bella! Eso que te quede claro.

_ Charlie, ¿cómo piensas enfrentarte a unos vampiros? - preguntó Bill divertido.

_ Pues con mi arma reglamentaria, por supuesto - respondió mi padre como si fuera lo más normal del mundo. Todos nos echamos a reír sin poder evitarlo -. ¿Qué os parece tan gracioso? Tengo muy buena puntería, aunque no dispare a menudo.

_ Discúlpenos, Jefe Swan. Pero las armas de fuego no sirven contra los de nuestra especie - intentó explicarle Edward, excusándose por todos -. Nuestra piel es demasiado dura para que una bala la atraviese. Rebotarían.

Mi padre se quedó callado, meditando en ello. Miraba disimuladamente hacia la cartuchera colgada en el perchero de la entrada. Yo vi ahí el momento ideal de escapar y no lo dudé ni un segundo. Agarré a mi marido por el brazo y tiré de él hacia la salida más próxima.

_ Papá, tenemos que irnos. Seth me está esperando desde hace un rato - me excusé rápidamente -. Hay pescado preparado en el horno, sólo tienes que sacarlo cuando pite la alarma del temporizador - dije antes de salir por la puerta.

El viaje hasta la casa Cullen lo hicimos en silencio. Edward aun estaba reponiéndose del "susto" que le había dado mi padre. Yo aun intentaba desprenderme del estrés provocado por el interrogatorio al que me había sometido.

Cuando llegamos a casa de mis suegros nos encontramos allí con toda la familia reunida, además de a mi primo. El pequeñajo estaba sentado muy impaciente a la mesa, esperando ansioso a que llegara para tomarse la cena.

Los tres hombres de la casa discutían acaloradamente estrategias de batalla. Rosalie se hacia la manicura y Alice y Esme preparaban la cena. Era un día más en la casa, como si nada extraordinario estuviera a punto de pasar.

_ Qué bien que llegas, Bella. No me querían dar de cenar hasta que llegaras - se quejó mi primo.

_ Cierto, sus tripas nos han interpretado un concierto entero -se rió Rosalie.

Todos nos pusimos a reír menos el pobre Seth, que agachó la cabeza avergonzado. Era el blanco ideal de las pullas de todos, pero también era el niño mimado de todos ellos.

_ Jo... ya vale - pidió Seth con voz débil -. Consumo mucha energía con tanta carrera por el bosque y además estoy en edad de crecer. ¡Es normal que tenga que comer mucho! Jopetas.

_ Bueno, vale. Ya de quejas, renacuajo - dijo una sonriente Alice revolviéndole el pelo, encaminándose a por la cena.

Salio de la cocina con una bandeja repleta hasta los topes de comida. Se me hacia la boca agua viendo todos esos manjares. Seth ya tenía el cuchillo y el tenedor bien agarrado, preparado para atacar la cena. Bueno, al menos no comería con las manos. Ya era un avance comparado con "otros".

Sin embargo la comida no llegó hasta nosotros. A mitad de camino Alice se quedó parada en el sitio, con la mirada perdida. Soltó la bandeja que cayó al suelo con un gran estrépito de sus flojos dedos.

_ Joo... ¿por qué has dejado caer la comida? - lloriqueó Seth.

En un segundo Jasper estuvo junto a Alice, abrazándola por la espalda e intentando relajarla. Su cara reflejaba la tensión de la visión, probablemente sobre la llegada de los Vulturi.

_ Llegarán pasado mañana, por la tarde - explicó Alice -. Vendrán aquí, a casa. Tendremos que estar preparados.

El silencio se instauró entre todos los presentes. El momento decisivo se acercaba. Ya estaba sobre nosotros.

* * *

_**N/A: **__Esperamos que os haya gustado este capítulo... Animaos a dejarnos vuestra opinión en un review... Recordad que los coments son el único pago de los escritores aficionados como nosotras_

_Muchas gracias a __**Alejandracullen21, alice-bella1124, BlackCullen, ceci9123, Dark kurogane, el angel de la muerte, gabuxus-15, isa-21, Jessica, mari, Patry Clan Meyer**__ y __**sandryttaa **__por los reviews que nos vais dejando a lo largo de los capítulos... y nuestra bienvenida a los nuevos lectores..._

_Intentaré volver a escaparme la semana que viene para traeros otra actu lo más pronto posible__… Nos vemos el próximo día con el __**Capítulo 7: "Los Vulturis" **__Besos a todos_


	52. 3x07 Los Vulturis

_**Disclaimer: **__Los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer... nosotras sólo jugamos con ellos con mucha ilusión y sin ánimo de lucro... nuestro único pago son vuestros comentarios_

_**Summary: **__Bella ya es una más dentro de la manada y ambas familias se van acercando cada vez más… Charlie acaba de enterarse por casualidad de que el mundo en el que vive no es como él pensaba… Justo en ese momento Alice tiene una visión y todo se complica… __**Tercera parte de la ~ Saga Natura ~**_

_**Note:**__ Historia compartida con __**Edward-Kirtash**__… escribimos esta historia de forma conjunta… así que nos pertenece a las dos, aunque sea yo la que la suba por aquí_

_**Rating: ~ M ~ **__Esta historia contiene escenas de sexo explícito, así que estás avisado... si sigues leyendo es por tu propia decisión, luego no te vengas quejando..._

* * *

**~ Vengadores de Natura ~**

**{ Saga Natura 3 }**

**Capítulo 7****: Los Vulturis**

El pobre Seth, muerto de hambre como estaba, no pudo cenar en condiciones. Se tuvo que conformar con un par de piezas de fruta. A mi se me había quitado el apetito del todo al saber que el día del reencuentro con Jane estaba ya ahí.

Desde el momento en que Alice tuvo la visión todo se volvió un caos y no sólo por tener la comida desperdigada por el suelo del comedor. No eran sólo los nervios de algunos o la ansiedad de otros, sino las ganas de pelear de la mayoría. Tuvimos que preparar una reunión urgentísima en casa de los Cullen.

Hicimos venir al clan Denali y a los miembros de la manada que no estaban de guardia. Era hora de planificar bien al detalle el encuentro con los Vulturis. Alice nos informó cuidadosamente de sus planes de acercamiento. Ahora ya teníamos todos los datos que faltaban para completar el cuadro.

Alice los había visto llegar en formación de combate, intimidando ya de entrada. Al parecer vendrían a buscarnos a casa de mis suegros directamente, aparentemente sin recurrir al poder de Demetri de rastreo para localizarme. Si eso era porque no me podía encontrar o porque no se habían molestado en ello, aun estaba por ver. Lo más probable era que se hubiera centrado en Edward.

Al ser sólo ellos cuatro, no tenían que organizar demasiado el viaje. Así que el plazo de la visión era ajustado, pues venían en vuelo directo desde Italia. Estarían aquí en tan solo un día y medio. Nosotros tendríamos que estar rápidamente preparados para recibirles como merecían.

La primera idea "genial" de la manada fue esperarlos rodeando el claro. Luego pretendían saltarles encima directamente en cuanto pusieran un pie en el perímetro. Claro está, ya tenían planes para después de eso: Despellejarlos, descuartizarlos y hacer una barbacoa con ellos, no necesariamente en ese orden.

Todos estaban orgullosos de su genial plan, pero a mí me entraban ganas de caer a saco sobre ellos y empezar a chocar cabezas. Estos chicos no aprenderían nunca. Algún día se podían encontrar con la horma de sus zapatos, quizás mañana mismo como se pusieran chulitos.

Eleazar no tardó en sacarles de su error rápidamente, para evitar que semejante tontería calara como un plan viable. Les avisó muy seriamente de que en cuanto Alec los viera por primera vez los atacaría y los dejaría sin sentidos. Para él sería muy fácil acabar con todos ellos de un único ataque. Y entonces serían como pollos corriendo sin cabeza.

En otro contexto esa imagen mental sería una escena un tanto divertida, pero si considerábamos que podría tener lugar en medio de una lucha ya no. Sólo de imaginarlos tan indefensos se me ponían todos los pelos de punta. Porque ellos no se iban a estar quietos al no ver, sino que se lanzarían contra todo y contra todos. Si eso llegaba a pasar seguramente se matarían entre ellos rápidamente.

Además había que tener un poco de cabeza y establecer un plan. Por supuesto Carlisle quería evitar cualquier batalla innecesaria, ya que su personalidad como líder y como persona siempre se encaminaba a la negociación primero. Y esa táctica contra los Vulturis era la única que tenía sentido para evitar bajas.

Un combate intenso y feroz contra ellos era lo único que entendían, porque no sabían luchar de otra manera. Así que había que evitar que empezara desde el principio. Porque cualquier tipo de enfrentamiento acabaría mal para nuestro bando y ninguna de las tres familias quería contar con bajas entre sus filas.

Finalmente decidimos que la mejor estrategia sería utilizar la diplomacia con los Vulturi. Carlisle era especialista en ello, así que quedaba en sus manos encararse a ellos. Le asesoraría Eleazar ya que los conocía muy bien y Edward haría de portavoz para la manada. El resto de Cullen y Denali harían de guardaespaldas.

Así que sólo los vampiros estarían delante del porche para recibir a nuestros invitados italianos. Porque siempre era mejor ocultarles del todo la existencia de la manada de ser posible, no fuera que a Aro se le antojará tener una jauría para ir de caza y quisiera disponer de ellos. Cuanto más se mantuviera fuera del conocimiento de ese vampiro, mejor.

Nosotros, mientras se desarrollaba la diplomacia en el claro delante de la casa, estaríamos esperando ocultos en el bosque. La idea era mantenernos transformados por si había problemas y había que actuar rápido. No sabíamos que intenciones llevaban, así que toda precaución era poca.

Además había que tener otra cosa en cuenta: estando como lobos esperábamos escapar a su radar. Demetri no nos localizaría fácilmente y en caso de hacerlo no nos consideraría una amenaza. Era bueno que te infravaloraran por "ser un animal" en ocasiones. Eso podía ir en nuestro favor si llegábamos a la lucha.

Aunque tocó discutir con más de uno para mantener esta estrategia diplomática. Emmett y algunos chicos de la manada no estaban de acuerdo con esta táctica tan pasiva. Según ellos la mejor defensa era un buen ataque, aparte de que tuvieran unas ganas locas de tener un buen combate. Pero finalmente ganó la voz de la razón. Comprendieron lo mucho que nos jugábamos y acabaron cediendo.

Y casi sin darnos cuenta había llegado el momento del encuentro, temido por unos y deseado por otros. Mis nervios estaban ya descontrolados. Nos reunimos todos delante de la Casa Cullen como se había acordado para esperarles. Volvimos a repasar todos los detalles de la estrategia y a concretar los últimos flecos del plan. Y ahora llegaba el momento de ir cada uno para su lado.

_ Ten cuidado, Edward - le supliqué abrazándome a él -. No soporto estar lejos de ti.

_ Ni yo de ti, cariño - me dijo dejando un ligero beso en mi frente -. Pero tranquila, estaremos bien. Ya lo verás.

_ Son capaces de lo peor y lo sabes - le dije asustada por él y por todos -. Así que no os arriesguéis, por favor.

_ No hay problema - me tranquilizo con una sonrisa -. Mientras no les molestemos, no hay de que preocuparse.

_ De todas formas, haz caso a Bella. A la menor señal de peligro, avisadnos y saldremos a ayudar - pidió Sam muy serio.

_ Venga, chicos. Un poco de animo. Todo saldrá bien - nos ánimo Carlisle -. Ahora id a ocupar vuestros puestos en el bosque, que los Vulturis estarán a punto de llegar.

_ Cierto, además aun tengo que pasar el ambientador por toda la casa para que no os huelan - dijo Rosalie fingiendo cansancio -. Aunque... también podemos ataros el frasco perfumado como si fuera un collar y así lo hacéis vosotros mismos.

_ Barbie rubia, el ambientador para ti - le contesto Jake, haciendo con un gesto obsceno con la mano.

_ Imbécil - dijo Rose devolviéndoselo.

_ Niños - les llamó al orden Esme, rodando los ojos.

_ Bueno, preciosa - le dijo Jake a Tanya -. Nos vamos antes de que mate a la Barbie de tu prima - se despidió de ella acercándose a darle un leve beso.

Ese leve beso fue tornándose en uno más pasional, que estuvo a punto de darme arcadas. Sam se vio obligado a coger a Jake del brazo y arrastrarlo todo el camino hasta los árboles, mientras él seguía lanzándole miradas lascivas a la vampira. Estaba tan cómico que la mayoría de los presentes arrancaron a reír.

¡Estos chicos no cambiaran nunca! Incluso en los momentos de más tensión, justo antes de una batalla, tenían tiempo para pensar en el sexo. ¡Son incorregibles! Al menos habían puesto de buen humor a todos los reunidos. En momentos así era importante tener la moral alta por lo que pudiera pasar.

Todos los miembros de la manada corrimos hacia los árboles para entrar en fase. Nos distribuimos chicos a la izquierda y chicas a la derecha para ir más rápido. Luego nos dirigimos a las posiciones preestablecidas. Rápidamente nos dirigimos hacia los árboles más grandes de entre los que rodeaban la casa.

Estábamos lo bastante lejos como para no ser detectados inmediatamente, pero a la vez lo suficientemente cerca para no perdernos detalle. Si hacía falta podíamos plantarnos en el porche de la casa en cosa de un par de saltos. Así servíamos de apoyo a los vampiros, pero sin intervenir directamente.

Los Cullen y los Denali por su parte se acomodaron algo dispersos entre sí en el porche. Eleazar y Carlisle permanecieron esperando a nuestros visitantes de pie algo adelantados a los demás, ya que actuaban como líderes y representantes de ambas familias. Los demás mantenían posiciones estratégicas para protegerlos.

Pronto el nerviosismo se extendió por toda la manada. Intentábamos quedarnos lo más quietos posibles para no delatar nuestra presencia, pero las mentes no estaban nada quietas. Unos tarareaban alguna canción a coro, pero yo no podía seguirla por culpa de los nervios.

No paraba de ver a Edward retorciéndose de dolor en nuestro último encuentro con Jane. ¡Odiaba a esa vampira! No tenía miedo por mí, pero me aterraba que le hiciera daño a mis seres queridos y aquí había muchos a quien herir.

Poco tiempo después Edward dio la señal de aviso acordada. Podía oír los pensamientos de los cuatro Vulturis desde lejos y señaló la zona desde donde se aproximaban. Los lobos que estaban más cerca se ocultaron mejor entre la hojarasca y los arbustos para pasar desapercibidos.

Los visitantes no tardaron en hacer acto de presencia en el claro. Los envolvía un halo de misterio y un aura de maldad que daba verdadero miedo. No fui la única en sentirlo, pues un escalofrío recorrió mentalmente a toda la manada. Eran muy conscientes de la perversidad que emanaba de ellos.

Las cuatro figuras se deslizaron hacia el centro del claro con parsimonia. Iban en formación con Alec y Jane delante, mientras Félix y Demetri se mantenían detrás cubriéndoles las espaldas. Caminaron hasta una distancia prudente de la casa y esperaron que los dos jefes de los clanes se acercarán.

_ Vaya, vaya, vaya… Parece que habéis montado una bonita reunión por aquí - saludó Jane -. ¿Es para recibirnos? Que honor nos hacéis. Por cierto, Eleazar, no esperábamos encontrarnos contigo en esta visita.

_ Qué extraño. Pensaba que lo sabíais. Ya llevamos algún tiempo asentados en Forks con nuestros primos los Cullen - le siguió el juego Eleazar.

_ ¿Ah, sí? - dijo Jane con una mirada acerada.

_ La calidad de vuestros informadores ha disminuido bastante últimamente - continuó Eleazar -. Ha sido un imperdonable error de cálculo el poneros en desventaja numérica, ¿no es así?

El rostro de Jane dejó de ser una máscara de falsa amabilidad y se transformó por la furia. Al parecer no le había gustado nada el comentario despectivo de Eleazar, pero peor que eso era que la infravaloraran de esa forma. Parecía a punto de saltarle encima o de lanzarle una de sus descargas. Esto podía derivar muy rápidamente en una lucha abierta. Me preparé para intervenir.

Su hermano, viendo la posibilidad de un ataque inmediato intervino rápidamente, sujetándola por los hombros con delicadeza. Era el único que se podía acercar a ella sin peligro de sufrir su ira. Nadie más se atrevería a tocarla siquiera.

_ Relájate, hermana - le dijo Alec haciéndole una caricia a Jane e intentando tranquilizarla -. No hemos venido aquí a pelear, después de todo. Así que no veo en qué debería molestarnos la inferioridad numérica, viejo amigo - añadió mirando a Eleazar.

_ Cierto, hermano. Hemos venido porque se nos ha informado de una infracción en las leyes - explicó Jane con su habitual tono de mal humor.

_ ¿Puedo preguntar por la infracción? - dijo Carlisle con un tono muy correcto.

_ La novia de tu hijo Edward sigue siendo humana - dijo Jane, destilando odio con cada palabra -. Y las leyes son muy claras a ese respecto. Cualquier humano que conozca la existencia de los vampiros debe ser transformado... o eliminado.

_ No damos segundas oportunidades. Sin embargo en este caso el maestro hizo una excepción extraordinaria, debido a la estrecha amistad que les une a usted y a él - añadió Alec mirando a Carlisle intensamente.

_ Y yo lo agradezco en lo que vale - dijo mi suegro conciliador.

_ Os dimos otra oportunidad y no habéis sabido aprovecharla - continuó Alec impasible -. Ahora os toca aceptar las consecuencias.

_ Nos llevaremos a la humana para que sea juzgada en Volterra - sentenció Jane con una sonrisa diabólica en su rostro.

Carlisle y Eleazar intercambiaron una mirada de tensión, mientras el resto en el porche empezaban a adoptar posturas menos relajadas. Hasta aquí había llegado el ánimo diplomático de los visitantes. ¿Empezarían a dar golpes a diestro y siniestro o dejarían que nos explicáramos? No las tenía todas conmigo en este caso.

"Van listos si creen que te van a llevar a Italia, Bella" - dijo Jake en tono protector.

"Cierto. Nadie le pone la mano encima a nuestra primita" - añadió Seth dándome un lametón en toda la cara.

"Antes tendrán que vérselas con la manada al completo" - dijo Paul poniendo su granito de arena.

"Gracias, chicos" - dije emocionada.

El sentimiento de unidad y de pertenencia a algo más grande que yo era algo imposible de describir. Era un sentimiento de familia que iba más allá de la sangre. No éramos nada más que Reneé y yo hasta que llegué a Forks... Pero después de eso mi familia ha ido en aumento, primero que nada con Charlie.

Y aquí no sólo encontré a mi pareja ideal en Edward, sino también una familia política en los Cullen. Y por si fuera poco descubrí otra familia inesperada en la manada. Todos ellos se habían convertido en algo muy importante para mí.

_ Lo siento, pero me temo que eso no será posible, Jane - le contestó Carlisle, devolviéndonos a la escena del claro.

_ ¿Acaso osáis negaros a las leyes? - preguntó Demetri en un tono irritado.

Me quedé mirando a Jane, atenta a cualquier señal de ataque por su parte o alguna indicación a los demás. Pero su poder era mental y no sabía qué debía buscar. Miraba ansiosamente a Edward y los demás temiendo verles retorcerse, pero eso no pasó.

_ No, pero Bella es de nuestra familia. No permitiremos que le hagáis ningún daño - replicó Eleazar con mucha tranquilidad.

_ Tú más que nadie deberías conocer nuestros métodos, Eleazar - le advirtió Alec -. Las cosas se hacen por las buenas... o por las malas.

_ Y seguro que no queréis que lleguemos a esos extremos. Edward los probó y no parecieron gustarle - dijo Jane soltando una risita.

En ese momento me recorrieron unos escalofríos de horror. Esa tiparraca estaban amenazando a mi marido. ¡Mi marido! El miedo me estaba dando unos temblores impresionantes. Seth se apoyó en mí, intentando tranquilizarme.

_ Siento mucho chafarte el juego, Jane, pero no pienso permitir que te lleves a mi mujer - le respondió Edward visiblemente enfadado acercándose hasta el grupo.

Vale, puede que esto no fuera una señal, pero no iba a permitir que Edward estuviera tan cerca de esa mala pécora. Salí de mi posición con mucho cuidado y fui hasta donde estaban mis ropas. No pensaba presentarme como loba ante ellos, así que salí de fase primero y me vestí.

Leah vino tras de mí asustada e hizo lo propio. Estando como humana no me podía hablar ni parar, así que salió de fase para poder detenerme. Aunque fue en vano. Yo estaba muy decidida a ir junto a mi marido a encarar lo que fuera.

_ ¡¿Pero qué haces, Bella? - me preguntó asustada en un murmullo -. Esto no forma parte del plan.

_ Tampoco lo era que Edward se acercará tanto a ella - le respondí preocupada.

_ Bueno, espera un poco antes de ir. A lo mejor no pasa nada - me pidió mi prima.

Asentí con la cabeza conforme con ella, aunque a regañadientes. No valía la pena exponernos a ambas a algo peor antes de tiempo. Si todo estaba perdido quería estar al lado de Edward, pero mientras hubiera opción a dialogar esperaría.

Volvimos a asomarnos con cuidado entre los matorrales para prestar atención a la conversación. Si hacía falta podíamos estar en un segundo al lado de los demás y entrar en fase en un parpadeo. Con tanto follaje nos era imposible mirar sin ser vistos, así que nos contentamos con escuchar.

_ Jane... no hemos roto ninguna regla. Bella ya no es realmente humana. Nunca lo ha sido del todo - intentó explicar Carlisle para evitar un enfrentamiento.

_ ¿En serio? - preguntó Alec incrédulo.

_ Pues a mí me parecía muy humana - dijo Jane aun buscando una excusa para arremeter contra todos.

_ No lo es - insistió Edward otra vez.

_ Eso lo cambia todo, Carlisle - dijo Alec conciliador -. Mostradnos a la joven para que podamos comprobarlo por nosotros mismos y nos iremos en paz.

_ No os acercaréis a Bella. ¡Antes muerto! - escupió Edward con rabia.

_ Es algo que se puede arreglar fácilmente - dijo Jane con una sonrisa maliciosa.

Eso era una amenaza en toda regla. No podía permitir que le hiciera daño a Edward. Sin pararme a pensar en las consecuencias para todo el mundo ni en nada más, salí disparada hacia mi marido.

Mi objetivo era protegerle a toda costa, incluido si el precio era mi propia vida. Ahora entendía muchas cosas. La imprimación era superior a cualquier otra cosa. Mi necesidad de evitarle cualquier mal estaba más allá de la razón.

Detrás de mí pude oír los gritos de Leah persiguiéndome, intentando evitar que me precipitara y comenzara la lucha. Aparte de ella había otras dos figuras a mi alrededor, pero no me importó nada ni nadie. Lo único que había en mi cabeza era interponerme entre Edward y los Vulturis.

* * *

_**N/A: **__Esperamos que os haya gustado este capítulo... Animaos a dejarnos vuestra opinión en un review... Recordad que los coments son el único pago de los escritores aficionados como nosotras_

_Muchas gracias a __**Alejandracullen21, alice-bella1124, BlackCullen, ceci9123, Dark kurogane, el angel de la muerte, gabuxus-15, isa-21, Jessica, mari, Patry Clan Meyer**__ y __**sandryttaa **__por los reviews que nos vais dejando a lo largo de los capítulos... y nuestra bienvenida a los nuevos lectores..._

_Ahora ya sí que hasta que no vuelva de vacaciones no podré subiros actu… Nos vemos el próximo día (como tarde el Lunes 15) con el __**Capítulo 8: "Jane" **__Muchos besos a todos_


	53. 3x08 Jane

_**Disclaimer: **__Los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer... nosotras sólo jugamos con ellos con mucha ilusión y sin ánimo de lucro... nuestro único pago son vuestros comentarios_

_**Summary: **__Bella ya es una más dentro de la manada y ambas familias se van acercando cada vez más… Charlie acaba de enterarse por casualidad de que el mundo en el que vive no es como él pensaba… Justo en ese momento Alice tiene una visión y todo se complica… __**Tercera parte de la ~ Saga Natura ~**_

_**Note:**__ Historia compartida con __**Edward-Kirtash**__… escribimos esta historia de forma conjunta… así que nos pertenece a las dos, aunque sea yo la que la suba por aquí_

_**Rating: ~ M ~ **__Esta historia contiene escenas de sexo explícito, así que estás avisado... si sigues leyendo es por tu propia decisión, luego no te vengas quejando..._

* * *

**~ Vengadores de Natura ~**

**{ Saga Natura 3 }**

**Capítulo 8****: Jane**

No pude evitar ir a proteger a Edward. Mi necesidad de evitarle todo mal era superior a mí. Corrí a la desesperada hacia Edward, con Leah y Seth flanqueándome. No podía preocuparme por ellos en ese momento. Aunque me molestaba ponerlos en peligro, mi prioridad era mi marido.

Al vernos aparecer en el claro la sorpresa se instauró en los rostros de los Vulturis. Seguro que ninguno de ellos se esperaban que tres "humanos" aparecieran en medio de su reunión de vampiros. Habían venido a buscarme a mí, pero la presencia de los demás allí les había pillado a contrapié.

No podía apartar los ojos de Edward. Ni me planteé mirar más allá para ver las reacciones del resto de la familia. Aun así podía adivinar que no estaban nada contentos de verme irrumpir de esa manera. Me había salido completamente del plan que habíamos trazado. Pero la posibilidad de que Jane atacara a Edward me superaba. No podía quedarme quieta viendo cómo sucedía.

Jane no tardó en reconocerme en cuanto me echó la vista encima. Sonrió maliciosamente, con una de esas sonrisas que plagaban mis pesadillas. Seguro que ella recordaba perfectamente que yo era inmune a su poder, pero mis primos no lo eran. Sabiendo como era, no me extrañaría que se girara a atacarlos a ellos.

Me paré en seco para intentar protegerles, pero era demasiado tarde. Un gran lobo cobrizo había aparecido delante de nosotros, totalmente dispuesto a defendernos aun a costa de su vida. Se encaró a Jane, le gruñó gravemente y eso captó la atención de la bruja.

Hizo que cambiara su objetivo hacia la amenaza que significaba el enorme lobo plantado ante ella. Se giró hacia Jake y le atacó con una maligna sonrisita en la cara. El poder de Jane le dio de lleno. El inmenso animal cayó al suelo retorciéndose de dolor y gimoteando tristemente, sin que yo pudiera hacer nada para evitarlo.

Estaba completamente paralizada. Esta pesadilla no se me había pasado por la cabeza. Me mataba ver a mi amigo sufriendo así, pero ahora no podía hacer nada por él. Si hubiera estado aun como loba podría haber intentado protegerle, pero estando en forma humana sólo yo estaba protegida frente a Jane.

La ayuda llegó procedente de un sitio inesperado. En cuanto Jake cayó al suelo Tanya ahogó un grito y salió disparada hacia él. Sus hermanas intentaron detenerla para evitar que se pusiera en peligro llamando la atención de Jane, pero la preocupación por su chico era más fuerte. Su reacción me tomó por sorpresa.

No sabía que ella podía ser así. Una Tanya que se preocupara por alguien más no era a lo que estaba acostumbrada. Quizás pasar tiempo al lado de Jake le había venido bien, aunque sólo fuera para tirárselo. Pero si eso le hacía ser mejor persona, aguantaría los momentos lujuriosos de esos dos de la mejor forma posible.

En cuanto Tanya se desasió de sus hermanas el resto de mi familia se puso en guardia, esperando la reacción de los Vulturis ante su impulsividad. Jasper y Emmett se adelantaron rápidamente, preparados para salir en ayuda de quien fuese necesario. Los dos deseaban entrar en acción, pero no se precipitaron.

Sin embargo yo y los demás estábamos paralizados. Nos quedamos junto a Jake, pero no sabíamos qué hacer por él. Tanya intentaba ayudarle acariciándole el lomo sin parar, pero todo era en vano. La desesperación era patente en su rostro. Era en estos momentos cuando se podía comprobar que realmente le importaba como algo más que un polvo.

En el centro del prado los gemelos sonreían felices. Nunca los había odiado tanto. Seguía temiéndoles, pero cada vez era más la rabia que sentía. Estaba tan enfadada que me sentía a punto de explotar, pero eso no sería nada positivo. Tenía que hablar con ellos para aclarar las cosas antes de que supieran que era una loba.

En cuanto el lobo se había dejado ver los Vulturis habían adoptaron rápidamente posiciones defensivas. Su formación giraba en torno a Jane, manteniéndola como punta de lanza. Observaban a su alredor preparados para la lucha. Tres humanos eran cosa de risa para ellos, pero no otro ser legendario.

Jane seguía torturando a Jake, sin que nadie pudiera hacer nada para impedirlo. Su sonrisa me ponía enferma. Tenía ganas de cruzarle la cara de un sopapo y quitarle esa sonrisita de la jeta. Pero si la atacábamos para que dejara en paz a Jane podía haber muertes y eso no lo soportaría.

Al final alguien reaccionó, sacando a Jane de su ataque concentrado. Nuestros compañeros de manada, que seguían ocultos en el bosque, reaccionaron ante el ataque contra uno de los suyos. Un coro de gruñidos amenazadores se alzó por toda la vereda del claro y los lobos se movieron saliendo de sus posiciones.

Eso llamó la atención de nuestros visitantes rápidamente, haciendo que todo el mundo se girara a mirar. De repente vieron que estaban totalmente rodeados y sin ninguna ruta de escape. Habían pasado de estar en inferioridad a estar acorralados. Se habían metido de cabeza en la trampa sin saberlo.

_ ¿Demetri? - preguntó Alec ansioso, paseando la mirada por la linde del bosque.

_ Hay siete conciencias, por llamarlas de algún modo, además de los cuatro de ahí delante - dijo señalándonos a nosotros -. Los del bosque son más animales que humanos, por eso no había reparado en ellas - explicó con gesto tenso.

_ Hermana, creo será mejor que pares - dijo Alec mientras la detenía apoyando su mano en el hombro de su hermana -. Después de todo sólo hemos venido a hablar.

Podía entender cómo se sentía y seguro que era algo completamente nuevo para ellos. Se encontraban ante algo totalmente desconocido y encima estaban en inferioridad numérica. A ellos les gustaba jugar siempre sobre seguro, así que no solían correr riesgos innecesarios.

Pero ahora se hallaban ante una situación que no dominaban. Alec había conseguido disimular sus temores de una forma muy diplomática, parando así a su hermana. A Jane no le quedó más remedio que ser razonable y plegarse a los deseos de su hermano. Parecía ser el único capaz de controlarla, a parte de Aro.

Una vez que Jane detuvo el ataque, el dolor de Jake cesó inmediatamente. Entonces Tanya ayudó al enorme lobo a levantarse del suelo y le sirvió de apoyo. Luego lo condujo hacia el bosque, probablemente para ayudarle a volver a su forma humana. El resto de la manada tranquilizaría su mente lo suficiente para ello.

El resto de la manada continuaba en sus posiciones, sin dejarse ver aun. Mientras tanto mis primos y yo nos acercamos hacia el grupo reunido delante de la casa con mucho cuidado, manteniendo las distancias con los Vulturis. Los miraba con desconfianza, sin confiar del todo en esa propuesta de diplomacia por su parte.

En el porche todos los chicos permanecían en estado de alerta y atentos a cualquier señal de los jefes de los clanes. Estaban preparados para arremeter contra ellos en cualquier momento, especialmente Emmett y Jasper que seguían en tensión. Por su parte las chicas habían vuelto a sentarse, aparentando tranquilidad.

Leah y Seth al llegar se habían colocado al fondo del grupo de vampiros, guardando los flancos. Estaban un poco separados de ellos por si era necesario entrar en fase rápidamente. Yo por mi parte no tomé esa precaución, ya que era más importante que diera la cara frente a ellos. Además, no me importaba sufrir daños siempre y cuando mi familia estuviera bien.

No perdí el tiempo y abracé a Edward fuertemente. Por fin estaba a su lado y todo lo demás iría bien. Hasta la muerte me era un mal menor siempre que pudiera irme a su lado. Mi marido me acarició suavemente el brazo y me beso en la cabeza sin apartar la mirada de los Vulturis.

Mientras tanto ellos nos evaluaban con mirada atenta y no sólo a nosotros dos, sino también a todos los vampiros allí reunidos y preparados frente a ellos. Lo de los lobos esperando en el bosque era una amenaza más que se cernía sobre sus cabezas. Ese elemento desconocido creo que marcó la diferencia.

_ Vaya, me parece que ni siquiera voy a ser necesario en nuestro próximo viaje aquí - comentó Demetri tapándose la nariz -. Con este olor tan... ¿cómo decirlo? "Peculiar" sería la palabra. Así es imposible no encontraros.

Sus compañeros rieron con ganas la gracia, pero nadie más allí les coreó. Tuve que contenerme mucho para no contestarles de mala manera. En este momento era mejor mostrarnos cordiales. Además, tampoco es que su olor dulzón fuera tan maravilloso para mi nariz de loba. Edward era una cosa, los demás otra.

_ Bella, ese insoportable hedor también emana de ti - dijo Jane arrugando la nariz -. ¿Es a consecuencia de habernos espiado al lado de ese perro o por qué te has convertido en una de ellos? Por el bien de Carlisle espero que sea lo segundo, porque no soportó que me mientan.

_ Como ya te ha dicho Carlisle antes no soy humana. Y sí, es por que soy licántropa - le expliqué devolviéndose su falsa sonrisa -. Lo siento, pero al final nos será imposible cumplir los deseos de tu amo. No hay manera de que yo pueda transformarme en vampiro.

_ Al maestro Aro le trae sin cuidado a que especie pertenezcas - mintió Alec descaradamente -. Lo qué realmente nos preocupa a todos es el cumplimiento de las leyes que rigen nuestro mundo. Nuestro secreto no puede ser desvelado.

_ En ese caso no tenéis de que preocuparos - le expliqué haciendo como que le creía -. A nosotros también nos interesa mantener en secreto tanto nuestra existencia como la de los vampiros. ¿Qué crees que pasaría si la gente supiera de nuestra existencia? Seguramente nos matarían y como mínimo querrían encerrarnos en un laboratorio para estudiarnos. No estamos dispuestos a eso.

Jane y Alec intercambiaron una mirada pensativa. Puede que no hablaran en serio, pero se les había cortado el juego en seco ante mi afirmación. Edward me abrazó con fuerza dándome todo su apoyo. Ojala que esto sirviera para alejarlos de su objetivo, es decir matarme. Esperaba haber evitado una lucha mortal.

_ Desgraciadamente eso implica otra falta, Edward - nos informó Demetri con retintín -. Una que os involucra a los dos aquelarres al completo, esta vez. Y además esta falta está penada con la muerte inmediata. No tendríamos ni que consultarla con los Ancianos. ¡¿En qué pensabais? ¿Vampiros e hijos de la luna juntos?

_ Cierto, eso es traición - añadió Jane feliz -. Al maestro Cayo le encantará saberlo. Pero claro, eso será después de que os matemos.

Inmediatamente todos se pusieron en guardia, esperando un ataque por su parte. A pesar de sus palabras, no se lanzaron sobre nosotros. Seguían esperando.

Sin embargo, yo estaba conmocionada. Todo mi mundo se vino abajo en un segundo. ¿Qué Edward y yo estuviéramos juntos era traición a nuestras razas? No, eso no podía ser. Sentí un deseo irrefrenable de lanzarme contra Demetri y abrirle en canal. ¿Cómo podía decir algo semejante? Edward y yo, lo nuestro tenía sentido.

_ Lo siento, chicos. Pero volvéis a equivocaros - les contradijo Edward con una sonrisa de suficiencia -. Aunque ellos se crean licántropos, realmente no lo son.

Me volví incrédula hacia Edward. Desde siempre a los seres humanos que se transforman en lobos se les llamaba licántropos. Y, a juzgar por los ruidos que salían del bosque, mis compañeros también pensaban igual. Estábamos todos desconcertados por la rotunda afirmación de mi marido.

_ ¿Acaso crees que estamos ciegos, Edward? Hemos visto con nuestros propios ojos a ese lobo -. le increpó Alec visiblemente enfadado señalando el bosque.

_ Por eso mismo que no estáis ciegos. Es de día, y la maldición de los hombres lobos solo funciona con la luna llena - le explicó Edward.

_ Esta manada de lobos son realmente metamorfos. Simplemente es una coincidencia que tengan forma de lobos - continuó Eleazar -. Hay algún tipo de afinidad especial entre la tribu y ese animal en concreto, aunque en la transformación inicial se podría haber elegido cualquier otro.

Mientras Eleazar y Edward les explicaban con todo detalle eso a los Vulturis, aparecieron Tanya y Jake saliendo del bosque. Más adelante ya tendría tranquilamente una charla con mi marido sobre esto. Tenía muchas cosas que explicarme, empezando por qué no me había comentado nada antes.

Me fijé en Jake para comprobar su estado. El pobre daba un poco de pena. Tenía muy mala cara, aunque no me extrañaba. Sabiendo cómo había dejado Jane a Edward, el ataque había sido aun peor para la forma de lobo de mi amigo. Jake venía apoyándose ligeramente en Tanya todavía. Ambos se colocaron detrás del grupo, abrazados él uno al otro. ¡Qué monos podían ser a veces!

_ ¿Qué dices ahora? ¿Sigo siendo una exagerada, Jake? - le pregunté en un susurro.

Aun viéndolo así no pude contenerme. Tuve que soltarle una pulla por lo mucho que se habían pasado conmigo en el pasado con el tema de Jane. Mi amigo bajó la cabeza ante mi comentario y estuvo unos segundos pensativo antes de levantarla con un gesto de enfado.

_ Te quedaste corta, Bella. Esa... - gruñó él.

Lo que siguió fueron muchos murmullos ininteligibles incluso para mí, con lo cerca que estaba y lo fino de mi oído. Pero no era difícil adivinar de que se trataba. Seguramente eran una sarta de insultos contra Jane. Esperaba que no hubiera llegado nada a sus oídos. Me giré a mirarla para comprobarlo.

Al ver mi mirada ella sonrió ampliamente. Era obvio que le encantaba despertar esos sentimientos en los demás. Quizás no le había escuchado, pero con sólo ver su estado era evidente que había sido duro para él.

_ Aún así me confundes, Edward. Pensábamos que querías una mujer, no una mascota. ¿Y este repentino cambió? - soltó Jane sarcástica.

_ Sigo queriendo a Bella igual que cuando era humana - explicó Edward con gesto apasionado -. Mis sentimientos por ella no han cambiado. El hecho de que ahora seamos de especies diferentes no supone ningún obstáculo para nosotros.

_ ¡Exacto! Nos queremos más todavía, si eso es posible - añadí yo -. Desde mi transformación mis sentimientos por él se han intensificado.

No iba a permitir que dudarán de nuestro amor y menos ella.

_ Vaya. Es casi como si fueras un vampiro - dijo Alec pensativo -. ¿Sólo se han intensificado tus sentimientos o hay más similitudes con los vampiros? - añadió con un deje de curiosidad.

_ Bueno, sigo siendo la misma de antes realmente. Claro está si dejamos a parte la fuerza, la velocidad y los reflejos aumentados - le expliqué.

Olvidé mencionar a propósito el tema de mi escudo. No les iba a dar más información de la necesaria esos vampiros. Lo de mi escudo era nuestra arma secreta si la diplomacia fallaba y estallaba la lucha. Y lo más importante de todo era el elemento sorpresa. No pensaba fallar a todos contándoselo ahora.

_ Vaya, interesante. Nuestras especies parecen tener bastantes cosas en común - sonrió Alec -. ¿Hay alguna semejanza más?

_ Siento desilusionarte, Alec - le respondió mi marido -. Pero Bella y sus amigos no tienen dones. Cierto es que Bella mantiene su escudo, pero de la misma manera que cuando era humana. No ha habido diferencia en ese aspecto.

_ Es una verdadera lástima que semejante don se haya perdido - dijo Jane.

Estaba fingiendo pena descaradamente. Tenía una sonrisita de suficiencia que daba asco. ¡Qué torta se merecía esa tía! ¿Acaso tenía celos de mí?

_ Tengo una ligera duda - dijo Félix interviniendo por primera vez -. ¿Por qué tu amiga me mira así? - preguntó señalando a Leah.

Todos nos giramos para mirar a mi primita. Tenía una cara de ida que me dejó paralizada. La sangre se me heló en las venas cuando la vi mirando fijamente a Félix con una expresión muy intensa. ¡Oh, Dios Mío!

* * *

_**N/A: **__Esperamos que os haya gustado este capítulo... Ya sé que os lo hemos dejado con la mierda en la boca, pero creo que eso es parte del encanto de esta historia... No nos guardeis demasiado rencor, en el fondo no somos tan malas... al menos por aquí no... Vosotros no nos habeis tenido que sufrir por el Messenger mientras lo escribíamos... algunas de nuestras otras lectoras sí, pobretas... XD_

_Animaos a dejarnos vuestra opinión en un review... Recordad que los coments son el único pago de los escritores aficionados como nosotras... __Muchas gracias a __**Alejandracullen21, alice-bella1124, BlackCullen, ceci9123, Dark kurogane, el angel de la muerte, gabuxus-15, isa-21, Jessica, mari, Patry Clan Meyer**__ y __**sandryttaa **__por los reviews que nos vais dejando a lo largo de los capítulos... y nuestra bienvenida a los nuevos lectores_

___Siento mucho el retraso en subiros el capítulo... Volví de vacaciones antes del 15 como os había avisado, pero no he podido pasarme a actualizar hasta ahora... sigo con la incompatibilidad entre mi pc y **FF**, así que dependo de pillar otro ordenador... Como recompensa por ser tan pacientes durante el verano os voy a traer pronto el siguiente capítulo... y además tendréis un regalito: un **OUT TAKE** de esta historia, que subiré como un **One Shot** independiente... Así que n_os vemos el próximo Lunes 22 con el _**Capítulo 9: "Leah" **__y con el **OUT TAKE de Natura**... Besos a todos_


	54. 3x09 Leah

_**Disclaimer: **__Los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer... nosotras sólo jugamos con ellos con mucha ilusión y sin ánimo de lucro... nuestro único pago son vuestros comentarios_

_**Summary: **__Bella ya es una más dentro de la manada y ambas familias se van acercando cada vez más… Charlie acaba de enterarse por casualidad de que el mundo en el que vive no es como él pensaba… Justo en ese momento Alice tiene una visión y todo se complica… __**Tercera parte de la ~ Saga Natura ~**_

_**Note:**__ Historia compartida con __**Edward-Kirtash**__… escribimos esta historia de forma conjunta… así que nos pertenece a las dos, aunque sea yo la que la suba por aquí_

_**Rating: ~ M ~ **__Esta historia contiene escenas de sexo explícito, así que estás avisado... si sigues leyendo es por tu propia decisión, luego no te vengas quejando..._

* * *

**~ Vengadores de Natura ~**

**{ Saga Natura 3 }**

**Capítulo 9****: Leah**

Hasta que Félix no nos señaló el comportamiento de Leah, nadie se había dado cuenta de lo que estaba pasando. Todos nos giramos para mirar a mi primita. La sangre se me heló en las venas cuando la vi mirando tan fijamente a Félix. Tenía una expresión que me resultaba muy conocida. Era de... ¿felicidad?

Fue echarle un vistazo y saber con toda seguridad lo que le sucedía. No miraba a Félix de esa manera porque sí. Había un importante motivo detrás, nos gustase o no. Había visto esa expresión antes, en los recuerdos de la manada. Era mi propia cara de cuando me imprimé de Edward. Las repercusiones me sobrecogieron.

El primero en reaccionar ante las novedades fue Jasper, como buen general que no se dejaba sorprender con la guardia baja. Además, gracias a su poder había sido el primero en percatarse de lo que ocurría realmente. Lo de asimilarlo ya era otro tema. A juzgar por su expresión, el asunto no le hacia ninguna gracia.

_ Otra vez no, tío - se quejó mi cuñado -. Con él no, por dios.

_ Ya la hemos liado... - le acompañó Edward, mirando con tristeza a Leah.

Mi primita seguía totalmente ensimismada en su propio mundo, mirando a Félix con la cara levemente sonrojada y los ojos brillantes de la emoción. Al igual que yo anteriormente, ella había encontrado a su media naranja frente a la casa de los Cullen. Desgraciadamente se trataba de vampiros muy diferentes.

Una cosa era imprimarse de un vampiro vegetariano que respetaba la vida humana y que era la bondad personificada, es decir, mi marido. Y otra muy distinta era fijarse en uno cuyo único método de alimentación era beber sangre humana. Además, Félix era uno de los malvado guerrero que había venido a destruirnos a todos. Definitivamente no era lo mismo para nada, lo de mi prima y lo mío.

_ ¿Leah? ¿Qué te pasa? - la llamó Seth preocupado mientras la zarandeaba de mala manera -. ¿No se habrá...?

_ Creo que sí, Seth - le contesté.

_ ¡Joder, Leah! Con la de chicos que hay por aquí y tienes que ir a fijarte en uno de estos - la reprendió Jake, señalando despectivamente a los Vulturis.

_ ¿Os importaría explicarnos qué ocurre? - preguntó Alec un poco confuso.

Todos me miraron a mí, para que fuera la portavoz de las malas noticias. ¡Gracias por la confianza, chicos! Me habían cargado con el marrón y no tenía una forma elegante de librarme. No tenía ninguna gana de explicar el tema de la imprimación a éstos, pero a estas alturas era algo inevitable ya.

De todas maneras era algo lógico que me tocara a mí, sobretodo teniendo en cuenta que era la única imprimada presente. Jasper también podría haberlo explicado, pues a través de su poder sabía lo que se sentía. Pero eso era otro tema y no podía pedirle a él que me sustituyera.

Esto iba a acabar conmigo. Hubiera preferido una batalla a tener que explicar lo que significaba la imprimación para mí. Me horrorizaba quedar como una ñoña delante de estos visitantes. Eran capaces de burlarse de mí y no podría soportarlo. Hice de tripas corazón y tomé aire para relajarme.

_ A ver... - dije para mí misma -, ¿por dónde empiezo?

_ ¿Qué tal por el principio? - sugirió Jane maliciosamente.

Empezábamos bien, con esa tiparraca riéndose de mí sin haber llegado a empezar. Uff… Qué ganas tenía de arrearle un buen bocao. Si es que se lo estaba buscando con todas las de la ley.

_ La imprimación es el método por el que los lobos encontramos a nuestra pareja perfecta - expliqué de forma escueta.

Nuestros "invitados" no parecieron muy conformes con mi explicación. Me iba a tocar ampliarla con más detalles. Cualquiera pensaría que con todos sus años de rondar por el mundo sabrían pillar las cosas antes. Pero no, me tenían que tocar los malvados vampiros corticos.

_ Es como un flechazo, amor a primera vista sólo que más fuerte - continué -. Una vez que vemos a esa persona especial no podemos fijarnos en nadie más. Es un sentimiento muy intenso y para siempre.

_ _Molto curioso_ - dijo Alec en italiano con gesto pensativo -. ¿Eso es lo qué le ha pasado a tu amiga? ¿Se ha "imprimado" de Félix?

Por el rabillo del ojo vi como algunos de los presentes ponían cara de asco. Y no era para menos. Pensar en mi prima babeando detrás de ese monstruoso espécimen de vampiro daba grima. Era enorme y sus ojos daban miedo.

_ Sí, es algo que no podemos controlar - le expliqué, odiando tener que añadir más -. Aunque supongo que en mi caso el amor que ya sentía por Edward sirvió para "ayudar" un poco a la naturaleza o a la magia lobuna, como quieras llamarlo.

_ Pobrecillo. Aunque realmente no sé a quién compadecer más, si a Félix o a ella - se rió Demetri descaradamente.

Con eso se ganó una mirada fulminante del grandote. Era una burla despiadada dedicada a un compañero de armas. Si se las gastaban así entre los amigos, no me extrañaba que masacraran a los enemigos.

_ No te enfades, amigo - continuó entre risitas -. Es una _ragazza molto bella_ - añadió en italiano mirándola con lascivia.

_ Así que una vez imprimados, los lobos os obsesionáis completamente con esa persona. ¡Patético! - siseó Jane con desprecio patente.

Demetri y Alec intercambiaron una mirada extraña. ¿En qué estarían pensando esos dos? Nada bueno, eso seguro. Más que nada por las caras que estaban poniendo. Lentamente comenzaron moverse, cambiando sus posiciones de combate. Empezaron a replegarse hacia atrás, dejando a Jane más espacio a su alrededor para atacar.

Se intentaron colocar tras Jane, pero algo fallaba en su coordinación. No podía entender esa extraña formación que habían hecho. Parecía que ambos se "peleaban" por intentar colocarse en la misma posición. No tenía sentido. Esto no podía ser bueno, nada bueno. A saber lo que estaban preparando.

Rápidamente me puse en tensión dispuesta a todo. Estaba dispuesta a bloquear cualquier ataque a Edward o a los demás. Habían venido a por mí y no pensaba dejar que nadie saliera herido por mi culpa. Me di cuenta de que no era la única que se había puesto en guardia en el porche. Ellos no eran los únicos que sabían formaciones de ataque.

El único que no se movía para adoptar una posición estratégica era mi marido. Edward estaba medio riéndose y notaba sus movimientos detrás de mí. Me abrazó con fuerza, impidiéndome cualquier movimiento. Pero, ¿qué demonios hacía? No iba a evitar que me interpusiera ante el peligro por él.

Esto era demasiado. El enemigo preparaba un plan de ataque y a él no se le ocurría otra cosa que inmovilizarme. ¡Y además de eso se atrevía a reírse de mí! Ya le cantaría las cuarenta cuando llegáramos a casa. No me podía impedir defenderle.

_ Demetri, Alec, podéis relajaros. Bella y Leah son las únicas chicas de la manada - explicó Edward con gesto divertido.

Eleazar y Tanya no pudieron evitar soltar una risilla. Me los quedé mirando sin entender a qué venía el discursito de mi marido. ¿Qué quería decir? Espera, esos dos no estaban preparando un ataque… ¡Estaban escondiéndose de nosotros! No me lo podía creer. Ni que fuéramos unos apestados, olor aparte claro.

Para los Cullen y los Denali no suponía ningún problema convivir con lobos, por mucho que se quejara Rosalie. Pero al parecer los Vulturis se consideraban muy superiores, demasiado como para compartir su vida con un lobo. Ni que fuera tan maravilloso tener que aguantar su dieta.

Los dos parecieron relajarse ante las palabras de Edward. Volvieron a colocarse en sus puestos anteriores dentro de la formación con la mirada altiva. En ellos todo era fachada, pero se les había visto el plumero. Nos tenían miedo. Vale que era por una tontería, pero eso los hacía menos aterradores.

Fue en ese preciso momento cuando Alec reparó de repente en la presencia de Jake allí. Rápidamente, tanto que no fui capaz de seguir sus movimientos, se colocó delante de su hermana y la escondió a su espalda. Estaba flipando con su actitud. Y no se quedó ahí, sino que miró retador a Jake. ¡Genial, un hermanito sobreprotector! Justo lo que nos faltaba. ¿De qué iba este tío? Definitivamente estos Vulturis estaban mal de la cabeza.

_ Ey, tranquilo - dijo Jake con las manos ante si -. No pienso imprimarme de ella.

Parecía asustado, no sé si por la idea de la imprimación o por Alec. O quizás aun le duraba el susto que le había metido Jane con sus zumbiditos diabólicos. Eso hacía acojonar a cualquiera, incluso a mi querido amigo.

_ Más te vale, niñato - le gruñó Alec -, o desearás no haber nacido.

_ Alec, que sepas que le estas haciendo un flaco favor a tu hermana - le reprendió Tanya -. No son tan malos como parecen. Son muy... Fogosos - soltó con una risita.

_ ¿Tú también estás imprimada con uno de estos? - preguntó Jane sorprendida apartando a su hermano de un manotazo.

_ ¿Yo? ¡Que va! Pero estos chicos son un verdadero portento - le respondió mirando con lujuria a Jake -. Te lo digo completamente en serio. En todos mis años de vida no he conocido a un hombre, vampiro o criatura mítica que me aguantara tanto.

Jake estaba feliz de que lo alabaran de esa manera. Justo lo que necesita, que le pusieran el ego por las nubes. Pero eso fue hasta que se percató de la lista interminable de hombres con los que había estado su queridísima amiga Tanya. En ese momento su cara se puso repentinamente seria.

_ No le hagas caso, Jane. No merece la pena aguantar el pestazo que sueltan por un "breve instante de placer" - critico Rosalie -. La de botes de ambientador que gastamos en casa - se quejó tristemente.

Esme agarró a Rosalie del brazo bruscamente, ante la mirada atónita de nuestros visitantes. Tiró de ella para obligarla a sentarse y mantenerse en silencio. Rosalie por su parte se hizo la niña pequeña, poniendo unos morros hasta el suelo.

Jane por su parte miró interrogativamente a su hermano. Al parecer las palabras de Tanya le habían calado hondo en ella y también quería un juguetito nuevo. Aunque por lo poco que la conocía, dudaba de que lo fueran a usar de la misma forma. Igual pretendía hacer prácticas de tortura o algo así.

Finalmente Alec negó con la cabeza de forma prácticamente imperceptible, respondiendo al requerimiento de su hermana. Si lo hubiera estado mirando fijamente no me habría dado ni cuenta de ese diálogo silencioso. La reacción de Jane no se hizo esperar.

_ Félix, conmigo. Cambio de planes - ordenó Jane con un visible enfado.

Los dos caminaron hasta alejarse un poco del grupo. Querían hablar más discretamente sin que nadie les interrumpiese. ¿Qué estarían tramando ahora? Hablaban tan bajo que no podía oír nada de lo que decían. Odiaba a esa pequeña bruja, siempre buscando gresca para usar su poder. Le encantaba dar caña.

Demetri y Alec se quedaron con nosotros, vigilándonos para que no nos acercáramos a los otros dos. Aunque por su forma de mirar atrás, seguro que tenían tanta curiosidad como nosotros. No pude evitar mirar ansiosa a Edward, sabiendo que era el único conocedor del tema. Necesitaba saber qué ocurría.

_ Están hablando de las medidas que van a tomar de ahora en adelante - me susurró al oído mi marido -. Leah va a tener que andarse con mucho cuidado - añadió.

_ Tranquila, _signorina_. Aunque no lo parezca, Félix es un caballero. Sabrá como comportarse con tu amiga - se rió divertido Alec.

_ No es _signorina_, es _signora_. Nos casamos hace un par de meses - le aclaró Edward.

_ Nosotros tendremos más problemas que tu amiga loba - comentó Demetri por lo bajo mirando a Jane de reojo -. Tú eres su hermano...

_ Pero yo tengo más rango - respondió Alec altivo.

Debía ser genial para ellos, que siendo más jóvenes mandarán más. O al menos parecían más jóvenes. Con estos vampiros no podías fiarte. Eso de que se mantuvieran con la misma edad que cuando los convirtieron era un verdadero lío.

_ No están los maestros para decidir - se quejó Demetri.

Esto ya empezaba a parecerse a ver un partido de tenis. ¿Lo estarían haciendo para distraernos de la conversación que mantenían sus compañeros? Por si acaso miré a Edward de reojo. Él seguía pendiente de Jane, vigilando cualquier artimaña de su parte. Así que acabaría enterándome de todas maneras.

Alec cogió el brazo de Demetri y lo pegó al suyo. Ambos se quedaron mirándolo fijamente, hasta que al final Demetri retiró el brazo de malos modos. Puso un gesto de enfado y empezó a refunfuñar entre dientes.

Edward medio sonreía, totalmente abstraído en otra parte, seguramente pendiente de los planes de Jane. Debía de estar enterándose de lo que le pasaba a nuestros visitantes, pero yo no entendía nada. Le miré interrogante, señalando a esos dos delante de nosotros, esperando una mínima explicación por su parte.

_ Rangos - dijo simplemente con un movimiento de cabeza restándole importancia.

Nuestros acompañantes, al escucharnos, debieron percatarse de la escenita que estaban montando delante de nosotros. Rápidamente adoptaron una pose seria y fría, intentando recuperar una apariencia de integridad con poco éxito. Pero llegaron justo a tiempo de que Jane no les pillará haciendo el ridículo. ¿Hubiera sido capaz de "castigar" a su hermano por ese comportamiento?

_ Bueno. Visto que las cosas se han desarrollado de una forma tan... peculiar, hemos decidido modificar nuestros planes - dijo Jane con una sonrisita que me puso los pelos de punta -. No te haremos venir hasta Volterra para presentarte ante los Ancianos, Bella.

_ No sé por qué, pero no me tranquiliza - repliqué, sospechando de sus intenciones.

_ Félix se quedará una temporada por aquí, para asegurarnos de que las leyes son respetadas. Observará y nos pasará un informe sobre esta manada de licántropos - terminó de explicar Jane -. Mientras tanto nosotros volveremos a casa para informar directamente a los maestros en Volterra.

La sangre me hervía por dentro. Estos... ¡Oh, no me lo podía creer! Estos monstruos planeaban quedarse por aquí. Bueno, al menos uno de ellos. ¿Íbamos a tener que soportar ver como cazaban humanos sin hacer nada? ¡No, no y no! ¡De ninguna manera! Ninguno de nosotros podría aguantar algo semejante.

Si Félix se quedaba por la zona tendría que alimentarse. Si cazaba seguramente lo haría con humanos, no con animalitos. Y lo peor de todo es que no podríamos hacer nada para pararlo. Con Leah imprimada de él estábamos en un apuro y de los gordos. ¿Qué íbamos a hacer? Sería una lucha fraticida. ¡Mierda!

_ ¿De cuánto tiempo estamos hablando? - preguntó Eleazar con cara de fastidio.

_ Pues no sé, quizás una semana o dos - dijo Alec pensativo -. Lo que haga falta para tener la situación controlada. Ya sabes, las cosas de palacio van despacio - añadió riéndose y guiñando un ojo como si nos tuviera que hacer gracia.

_ Está bien, pero con una condición - intervino Carlisle de forma muy educada -. Sólo os pedimos que mientras Félix permanezca aquí debe aceptar nuestras normas.

_ Claro - dijo Jane, aceptando por Félix con una sonrisita.

_ ¿Y de qué se trata? - preguntó él con mala cara, pero sin rechistarle a su jefecilla.

_ Son unas simples reglas para hacer más fácil la convivencia - explicó Carlisle.

_ Jane, en serio, renuncia a llevarte lobos a Volterra - intervino Rosalie de repente -. Te aseguro que los contras son muy superiores a los pros. No saben jugar a traer el palito, huelen fatal y por si fuera poco pueden pasar pulgas. No es un buen negocio - intentó convencerla -. Piensa que nosotros estamos al aire libre y eso disimula el pestazo, pero vosotros estáis encerrados en un castillo sin ventanas.

_ ¡Rosalie Hale, silencio ahora mismo! - la reprendió Carlisle muy serio -. No seas tan maleducada, hija. A ver lo que van a pensar nuestros amigos oyéndote hablar así.

Mientras tanto Esme se había acercado a ella y la estaba obligando a sentarse de nuevo. Como premio por su comportamiento le propinó un buen coscorrón. Por fin habían metido en cintura a mi cuñada con el temita del olor. Parece que las multas no habían servido de nada.

Los Vulturis la miraron con gesto extraño. No sabían si aquello era una broma, iba en serio o qué demonios era. Esto era tener vergüenza ajena y lo demás tonterías. No me podía creer que nos hubiera dejado en evidencia de esa manera.

_ Olvidaos de lo que dice la rubia. Por mucho que lo intentéis jamás conseguiréis sacarnos de Forks - les encaró Jake con su habitual chulería -. No somos simples hombres lobos, así que deberíais tener cuidado. Estáis jugando con fuego y podéis acabar quemándoos.

_ Los últimos que intentaron quemarnos no tardaron en arrepentirse - le contestó Alec rápidamente.

Intercambió una sonrisa con su hermana que daba verdadero miedo. Y yo pensando que Jane era la única que daba miedo. Tenía a Alec por un tipo más tranquilo y que ella era la gemela malvada. Pero él acaba de demostrarme que estaban cortados por el mismo patrón.

_ Aunque si tan ansioso estás por jugar con fuego… - colaboró Jane con su hermano -. Tranquilo, que yo te ayudo - añadió Jane diabólica.

Jake se puso repentinamente blanco, más blanco de lo que nunca creí posible con lo moreno que era. Supongo que estaría recordando el efecto del poder de Jane sobre él. Se quedó paralizado en el sitio, aun aferrado a Tanya. No se habían separado desde que se habían incorporado a la reunión en el porche.

_ ¡Ni se te ocurra hacerle nada! - le increpó Tanya muy enfadada -. O te las verás conmigo, ricura - añadió poniéndose muy seria.

_ Vale, vale. Relájate, querida. Ya me he divertido antes con él - respondió Jane maliciosamente.

El resto de sus amigos se rieron con ella, coreándole la gracia. Pero no tenía ninguna gracia. Había sido terrible ver a mi amigo sufrir de esa manera. No quería que eso le volviera a pasar a ninguno de mis seres queridos.

_ Bueno, creo que será mejor que nos vayamos ya - dijo Alec, dando por terminada la reunión -. Seguro que los maestros están deseando tener noticias nuestras.

_ Vámonos, hermano - dijo Jane, dándole la razón a su hermano -. Ellos necesitan... ejem… reponerse de nuestra visita - terminó mirando a Jake con suficiencia.

_ Ha sido un placer veros de nuevo - se despidió Alec.

_ Volveremos pronto - se despidió Jane, amenazadoramente - Félix, no nos falles.

_ Hasta vuestro regreso - se despidió Carlisle cordial, sin perder la calma.

_ Adiós, chicos - dijo Eleazar con alegría.

No parecía tener muchas ganas de alargar la visita con sus antiguos compañeros. Los Vulturis se marcharon rápidamente por donde habían venido, dejando a Félix solo en el claro con nosotros. Nos miraba de forma suspicaz, sin saber lo que le deparaba esta nueva misión.

Nos esperaban unas semanas muy interesantes y también muy duras. El hecho de que Leah se hubiera imprimado de Félix sólo empeoraba la cosa. Era uno de los guardias más mortíferos de entre los Vulturis. Tendríamos que tener mucho cuidado con él en los días sucesivos.

* * *

_**N/A: **__Esperamos que os haya gustado este capítulo... Animaos a dejarnos vuestra opinión en un review... Recordad que los coments son el único pago de los escritores aficionados como nosotras... ____Muchas gracias a __**Alejandracullen21, alice-bella1124, BlackCullen, ceci9123, Dark kurogane, el angel de la muerte, gabuxus-15, isa-21, Jessica, mari, Patry Clan Meyer**__ y __**sandryttaa **__por los reviews que nos vais dejando a lo largo de los capítulos... y nuestra bienvenida a los nuevos lectores_

_Bueno, tenemos un regalo para vosotros, fieles lectores... Se nos fue tanto la cabeza escribiendo estas escenas que al final tuvimos una **versión alternativa** de la misma... Y como no podíamos dejarlo pasar sin compartirlo con vosotros, os lo traemos como un **OUT-TAKE** de esta historia... Sería el equivalente de estos dos últimos capítulos, pero con un tono algo diferente que la versión oficial que hay aquí... Esperamos que os guste_

_Podéis encontrarlo como un **One Shot independiente** visitando mi perfil (pinchando donde pone **ailofuen**), que teneis al principio de la página… Si lo encontrais, dejad un review o dandame un privado pidiéndome el enlace... **FF** tarda un rato en abrir las nuevas historias y aún no tengo el enlace para ponerlo aquí mismo... Y hoy no me da tiempo a más, así que os lo mando por privado desde casa, que eso sí que me deja hacerlo_

_Definitivamente voy a dejar los Lunes como día fijo de actualización... Así que nos vemos el próximo Lunes con el **Capítulo 10: "Las Normas" **Besos a todos_


	55. 3x10 Las Normas

_**Disclaimer: **__Los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer... nosotras sólo jugamos con ellos con mucha ilusión y sin ánimo de lucro... nuestro único pago son vuestros comentarios_

_**Summary: **__Bella ya es una más dentro de la manada y ambas familias se van acercando cada vez más… Charlie acaba de enterarse por casualidad de que el mundo en el que vive no es como él pensaba… Justo en ese momento Alice tiene una visión y todo se complica… __**Tercera parte de la ~ Saga Natura ~**_

_**Note:**__ Historia compartida con __**Edward-Kirtash**__… escribimos esta historia de forma conjunta… así que nos pertenece a las dos, aunque sea yo la que la suba por aquí_

_**Rating: ~ M ~ **__Esta historia contiene escenas de sexo explícito, así que estás avisado... si sigues leyendo es por tu propia decisión, luego no te vengas quejando..._

_**Enlace al OUT-TAKE:** Aquí os dejo el enlace al Out Take que os subí la semana pasada: __**http:/www. fanfiction. net/s/7313037/1/Amor_contra_Natura_OUTTAKE **__(Teneis que copiarlo en vuestro navegador sin los espacios) Es una versión alternativa de los dos últimos capítulos, subida como un One Shot independiente... Esperamos que os guste_

* * *

**~ Vengadores de Natura ~**

**{ Saga Natura 3 }**

**Capítulo 10****: Las Normas**

Hacía tan solo unos segundos que los Vulturis habían desaparecido y ya parecían semanas. Aunque claro, estaba la excepción de la presencia de Félix allí. Después de todo lo sucedido era normal que ninguno fuéramos capaces de reaccionar. El shock todavía era muy grande ante la magnitud de la tragedia.

Finalmente Sam hizo honor a la responsabilidad que descansaba sobre sus hombros como jefe de la manada. Se hizo cargo de la situación y salió acompañado de los chicos en pos de nuestros visitantes. Seguramente querría asegurarse de que abandonaban nuestras tierras rápidamente, sin provocar ningún altercado adicional a ser posible.

_ Emmett, Jasper, ¿por qué no acompañáis a los chicos para evitar que haya problemas? - pidió Carlisle muy formal.

Los nombrados salieron del porche rápidamente en pos de los lobos, dándoles alcance una vez ya adentrados en el bosque. Me quedaba más tranquila sabiendo que iba Jasper con ellos. Un poco de sensatez no le vendría mal a nadie, sobretodo a mis compañeros de manada.

Todos tendían demasiadas ganas de gresca para vengar a Jake de los ataques de Jane como para pararse a pensar. Además, nadie quería que se entretuvieran alimentándose por la zona en un descuido. Habían aceptado las normas de Carlisle demasiado rápidamente para mi tranquilidad. Pero eso no quería decir que a la hora de la verdad las cumplieran. No queríamos arriesgarnos a eso.

_ Qué poca confianza tenéis en nosotros - comentó Félix divertido.

_ Creo que será mejor que pasemos dentro - sugirió Esme muy cortésmente -. No es bueno tener a un... invitado esperando en la calle.

_ Por supuesto, vaya educación tenemos. Entrad todos, por favor - invitó Carlisle con un gesto de la mano abarcando a todos los presentes.

Eleazar agarró a Félix por los hombros en un gesto típico de camaradería. Se notaba que eran viejos amigos, aunque el gesto no estaba segura si era por la vieja amistad o para tenerlo controlado porque no se fiaba de él. Aunque pensándolo bien, puede que también fuera para mantenerlo físicamente alejado de Leah.

Mi primita seguía mirando a Félix con gran amor y devoción. Pobrecilla Leah, en menudo elemento se había ido a fijar precisamente. Tenía que hacer algo por ella. No podía dejar estar las cosas así como así, pero no sabía por donde empezar.

Quizás… No era demasiado radical. Despedazar a Félix haría mucho daño a mi primita. Aunque si lo hacía yo sola sin el resto de la manada nunca se enteraría y no habría lucha a muerte. Pero, ¿podría yo sola con él? Lo dudaba mucho, siendo él más fuerte que Emmett y yo sólo una pobre loba.

Me tocaba pensar en alguna otra cosa que no fuese tan radical. Si no podía con él, tendría que atacar el problema por el lado de ella. ¡Ya está! La imprimación, ¿se podría deshacer? Otra vez tenía serias sospechas de que la respuesta era un gran no. ¿En qué estaban pensando los ancestros al organizar todo esto?

Los movimientos de la gente me sacaron de mis pensamientos para devolverme a la realidad. Todos estaban entrando en la casa, seguidos por la amistosa pareja en celo permanente. Jacob dirigió a Leah una extraña mirada y fue hacia la casa con Tanya.

Edward siguió a los demás adentro mientras yo me retrasaba con mis primos. Seth y yo nos acercamos a abrazar a Leah, preocupados por su estado físico y emocional. Ella parecía aun perdida en su mundo, babeando mientras miraba el culo de Félix y no se perdía el resto de detalles de su cuerpazo. Me preocupaba.

Entramos los tres juntos en la casa para reunirnos con los demás que se nos habían adelantado. La mayoría se encontraba sentados en los sofás en torno a la mesa de café y el resto encontraron sitio de pie o apoyados en los muebles que decoraban toda la estancia.

Cuando entramos, Leah dirigió una mirada de desconfianza a los reunidos. Sabía del profundo odio que todos guardaban hacia los Vulturis por las muchas conversaciones de los pasados días. Además, probablemente temía que alguno le hicieran daño a su pareja. Esto de la imprimación a veces era un rollo. De repente todos nos habíamos convertido en una amenaza para mí prima.

Rápidamente se deshizo de nuestros abrazo protector y fue a colocarse en una de las esquinas. Era buena estratega si estaba en estado de alerta. Sabía que desde ahí podría vigilar a todos sin perderse detalle. Aparentemente sólo miraba a Félix, pero Seth y yo la conocíamos mejor. Sabíamos que vigilaba a todos allí.

Nuestro "querido" Vulturi también dirigía extrañas miradas a mi prima. ¿Qué estaría pasando por su cabeza en este momento? Todo era demasiado raro para nosotros, pero para él debía ser una completa locura. Los lobos éramos una novedad para él, pero lo de la imprimación ya era demasiado para un novato.

Félix la evaluaba con la mirada, quizás intentando decidir que era Leah para él. Las opciones que se me pasaban por la cabeza no eran demasiado buenas para nadie: una posible pareja, un aperitivo, ambas cosas. Por dios, era mi prima, no un plato combinado. Mi imaginación volaba sin poder ponerme en su piel.

Ojala que no tuviera malas intenciones para con ella, a pesar de las órdenes de la pequeña psicópata, o nos encontraríamos con un serio problema. Llegado el momento tendríamos que decidir entre proteger a nuestra compañera, matando a su imprimado, o respetar a su pareja y permitir que él la esclavizarán. No me gustaba ninguna de las dos opciones, a cuál más mala.

_ Bueno, Félix - le dijo Eleazar llamando su atención -. Deja de babear por la chica y préstanos atención un momento. Vamos a explicarte las normas de convivencia.

_ Por dios, Eleazar. ¡Tú también no! - dijo mirando al cielo -. Con Demetri tengo bastante. Y rezo para que Alec y Jane no se le sumen. O sino ya puedo ir buscando un buen psicólogo.

Y ahora, ¿de qué se quejaba éste? Aunque con semejantes compañías no me extrañaba que necesitara ayuda. Yo quedé algo tocada simplemente de pasar un ratito cerca del psicótico de Aro en mi única visita a Volterra. Por momentos me recordó al Sombrerero Loco de Alicia en el País de las Maravillas. Daba grima.

_ Así que los enanos se han vuelto más... - continuó Eleazar.

_ ¿Sádicos y bromistas? Sí - confirmó tristemente el grandullón.

_ Oh, dios mío - se compadeció Carmen.

Estaba sentada junto a su marido, prestando toda su atención al inmediato nuevo inquilino de su casa. Su compasión por él me dio ganas de vomitar de asco. Pero el impulso se me cortó de inmediato al oír un bajo gruñido proveniente de Leah. Me giré a ver qué había provocado su reacción.

Mi prima miraba fijamente la mano de Carmen posada levemente sobre el brazo de Félix. Era sólo un gesto amable por su parte, pero había despertado los celos de mi prima. Esta situación iba de mal en peor a pasos agigantados.

_ Los prefería cuando eran sádicos y distantes. Entonces sólo tenía que vérmelas con las gracietas de Demetri - se quejó Félix.

_ ¡Ver para creer! En fin, vayamos a lo que importa: Las normas de convivencia - anunció Eleazar -. Carlisle, le informas mejor tú. ¿Te parece?

_ Claro, sin problemas - aceptó mi suegro inmediatamente -. La primera norma y la más importante: No puedes morder a nadie nunca, bajo ninguna circunstancia. Lo cual implica no beber sangre humana ni transformar a nadie, sea por error o no.

_ Vaya - masculló de forma audible para todos allí -. ¿Ni siquiera un tentempié los domingos como comida especial? Una excepción a la norma - casi suplicó Félix.

Un coro de gruñidos se elevó alrededor de la habitación. Casi no me percaté de que uno de ellos salía de mi garganta. Me había solivian

_ Ni una sola gota, Félix. ¡Y no es discutible! - cortó tajante Eleazar.

_ Vale, está bien. ¡Acepto! - dijo a regañadientes finalmente bastante decepcionado -. Comeré sólo animales. ¿Alguna norma más?

_ ¡Jamás te acerques a La Push! Es territorio prohibido para los vampiros - añadió Jake con una sonrisa amenazadora -. Allí sólo entra la familia y tú no lo eres.

_ Aun… - dijo Leah muy muy muy bajito, asustándome hasta el alma.

_ Tranquilo, pequeñín. No suelo acercarme a las perreras - contestó él devolviéndole la sonrisa a Jake.

Genial, dos gallitos de corral con la cresta erizada y el pecho hinchado. Y ahora, ¿qué más?

_ Chicos, chicos. Tranquilidad, por favor - llamó a la calma Eleazar -. Como obviamente tendrás que vivir en algún lado, te quedaras en nuestra casa.

_ ¿En Denali? - preguntó Jacob esperanzado.

_ No, aquí - le corrigió Eleazar mirándole mal.

_ Vaya… Gracias, compañero - agradeció Félix.

Kate e Irina se miraron sonrientes entre sí, comunicándose sin necesidad de palabras. Luego miraron a Félix mordiéndose el labio, desnudándolo con la mirada. ¡Dios santo! Daba vergüenza sólo de verlas relamerse los labios de anticipación. Por la cara que ponía Edward mirándolas, seguro que estaban pensando en montarse un trío con él por lo menos, porque con éstas ni se sabía qué esperar.

Félix enseguida se percató de sus miradas fijas y sus gestos delatores. Como reacción medio sonrío, porque la mueca no llegaba a la categoría de sonrisa. ¿Sería por cortesía o porque pensaba en lo mismo que ellas? Estas súcubas no tenían arreglo, siempre a su rollo.

La que si que tenía claro en lo que pensaba esas dos era Leah y no estaba nada contenta. Seth y yo tuvimos problemas para sujetarla discretamente para que no montará ningún jaleo. Estaba a puntito de saltarles encima a esas vampiras y cogerlas de los pelos. Parece que esa era su manera de explicarles lo que podían hacer con sus sucios pensamientos acerca de su chico. Mal íbamos.

_ Chicas, controlaos. He dicho nuestra casa, no vuestra cama - las acusó con el dedo Eleazar -. Os recuerdo que es una casa familiar, no un motel barato de carretera. La que quiera sexo que se vaya a un hotel. ¿Entendido?

_ Vale... prometemos ser buenas - dijeron las dos con fingida inocencia.

_ Primas, dejad de cruzar los dedos detrás de la espalda - las acusó Rose.

_ Chivata - soltó Irina con una mueca, mientras Kate le sacaba la lengua a mi cuñada.

_ Anda, vamos para casa. Así le enseñamos a Félix todo - dijo Carmen levantándose del sofá y cogiendo a cada una de sus hijas firmemente por un brazo.

_ Bueno, me alegra haberos visto a todos de nuevo. Un placer haberla conocido, señorita - se despidió Félix de Leah con una leve inclinación antes de salir.

Mi primita al ver su gesto caballeroso se puso roja como un tomate y agachó la cabeza. Los Denali se apresuraron a irse con su invitado hacia casa. Esa faceta de Félix sí que no me la esperaba. ¡Qué mal rollo me estaba dando todo esto!

_ Hermanita, ¿podrías tener un poco más de dignidad? - se quejó Seth mirándola enfadado -. Es que se te está cayendo la baba sobre mi camiseta nueva.

_ ¡Cállate, ceporro! - le increpó Leah dándole un coscorrón -. Y tú, Tanya - la llamó al ver que se dirigía a la puerta -, dile a tus hermanas que mantengan sus manos alejadas de MI chico, por favor - añadió con retintín.

_ Leah, espera un segundo - le pidió Edward, deteniendo de golpe la contestación de Tanya -. ¡Él no es como tú crees! Que te haya tratado así ahora no quiere decir nada. Es parte de su plan.

_ ¿Qué plan? - preguntó Leah confusa.

_ Cariño creo que será mejor que nos expliques bien lo que traman Jane y Félix antes de seguir con la charla - le pedí.

_ A Jane se le ha ocurrido la genial idea de tener perros guardianes, por así decirlo - explicó mi marido -. Sabe que la relación entre Bella y yo es fuerte, muy fuerte, y lo achaca a la imprimación. Así que ha decidido usar la imprimación de Leah con Félix en su propio beneficio.

Esto se estaba poniendo cada vez peor. Así que de eso se trataba. Ya me parecía a mí que el comportamiento de Félix no era normal. Estaba haciendo sus pinitos para cumplir las órdenes de seducción de la niñata psicópata.

_ ¿Por qué me da que no va a gustarnos lo que viene ahora? - dijo Jake con cara de pocos amigos.

_ Jane ha ordenado a Félix que se quede para "enamorar" a Leah. Su misión es intimar con ella y convencerla de que los Vulturis son buenos y que allí con él estará mejor que aquí entre su familia - terminó de explicarnos Edward.

_ ¿Y qué piensa Félix de todo esto? - preguntó Carlisle pensativo.

_ A él le da todo igual, mientras no tenga problemas con Jane y los maestros - le respondió Edward -. Realmente no se ha decantado por algo con respecto a Leah.

_ Todos quieren ganar puntos con Aro, así que harán cualquier cosa que le complazca. Todas sus decisiones van en ese sentido - nos dijo Alice.

_ ¡Os equivocáis! - gritó de pronto Leah, bastante enfadada por esas insinuaciones sobre su vampiro -. ¡Él no es así! Porque vosotros tuvierais un mal encontronazo con ellos no significa que todos sean tan malos y crueles. ¡Sé que él no es así! Es bueno.

_ Leah... - dije suavemente intentando calmarla -. No caigas en su trampa, por favor. Son unos maestros del engaño. Tienen siglos de práctica - añadí intentando sacarla de su error en vano.

_ ¿No eras tú la que decía que había que tener la mente abierta respecto a los vampiros? ¿O es que quieres ser la única especial? - me increpó Leah antes de salir corriendo de la casa.

_ ¡Leah, vuelve aquí! - la llamó Jake, pero no le escuchó.

_ Dejadla ir, Jacob. Necesita pensar - le pidió Edward, intercediendo por mi prima -. Han ocurrido muchas cosas y le han afectado profundamente, aunque no lo parezca.

_ Podía haber sido peor... Se podía haber liado con el hermano de la psicópata - comentó Jake con gesto de susto.

_ ¿Qué psicópata? - pregunté haciéndome la loca, pero descojonándome por dentro -. ¿Esa niñita rubia, pequeña, indefensa y tan mona? Pero que dices, Jake. Si seguro que le hacemos "buu" y sale corriendo a esconderse en las faldas de su maestro.

_ Vaaaaaaaaaaaaaale - admitió arrastrando la silaba -. ¡Tú tenías razón! ¿Contenta, Bella? Tú y Edward estabais en lo cierto con esa niñata. Es la hija del diablo.

_ ¿Tan terrible es su poder, Jake? - preguntó Edward siguiendo con la broma.

_ Sí, lo es. Sentía que me quemaba por dentro. ¿Contentos? - dijo finalmente cansado de ser el centro de las bromas.

_ Mucho - admitimos Edward y yo a la vez.

Al vernos sonreír tan ampliamente al final hasta Jake acabó riéndose a carcajadas con nosotros. Y con eso se relajó toda la tensión acumulada. Era el remate perfecto para todos los nervios que habíamos pasado. Pero aun me quedaba algo más que hacer… De bien nacido es ser agradecido.

_ Jake, de todas formas te agradezco mucho que saltaras delante de nosotros para protegernos. A mí Jane no me hubiera hecho nada, pero a Leah y Seth sí. Así que… Gracias - le dije con sinceridad.

_ De nada, Bells. No ha sido nada, de verdad - contestó muy feliz.

Estaba contento de que le reconocieran el merito por sus heroicas acciones. Este chico nunca cambiaría. Y luego me giré muy orgullosa al otro componente de mi pequeña familia, que también se había ganado mi respeto.

_ Seth, tú también has sido muy valiente viniendo con Leah y conmigo - le dije emocionada por sus acciones -. ¿A qué se ha debido ese acto heroico por tu parte? Creía que Jane y Alec te daban miedo.

_ Bueno, sí - admitió avergonzado -. Pero mi hermanita y mi prima estaban en peligro. Algo tenía que hacer, ¿no? - respondió feliz.

_ Esa actitud es genial - le dijo Jacob -, pero si luego tienes pesadillas no vengas llorando, enano - añadió Jacob riéndose.

_ ¿Pesadillas? Bromeas. ¡Esos dos son mis héroes! - dijo Seth ilusionado dejándonos a todos alucinados.

_ Pero, ¿que dices, loco? Esto… ¿tú les has visto bien? - preguntó Jake con cara de asombro, casi tartamudeando.

Junto con el asombro se mezclaba la indignación. Él siempre había sido el ídolo de Seth, así que ser sustituido por los gemelos brujos no debía hacerle mucha gracia. Lo había dejado casi en shock.

_ Por supuesto que los he visto, por eso mismo lo digo - se sinceró con Jake -. Manejaban a esos dos grandullones como querían. ¡Les tienen pánico! Yo quiero ser como ellos... - contesto con ojitos ilusionados.

_ En pocas palabras, quieres ser el alfa de la manada, siendo el más joven de todos - simplifiqué intentando contener la risa.

Él asintió ilusionado como si no hubiera soltado la burrada del siglo.

_ Genial, lo que faltaba. Los Clearwater estáis todos zumbados - dijo Jake.

_ ¡Aich, que me haces daño! - se quejó Seth cuando lo sacó arrastras por el cuello.

_ Anda, vámonos ahora mismo para la reserva - dijo Jake saliendo de la casa -. Tenemos que estar allí cuando vuelva Sam y los demás de escoltar a los Vulturis. Bella, tú te vienes con nosotros por si los ancianos necesitan información adicional.

Las ordenes del beta no se discutían, así que nos despedimos de los Cullen y fuimos a la reserva. Ahora empezaba una nueva etapa para la manada, con Leah imprimada de un vampiro de ojos rojos. El futuro se presentaba incierto…

* * *

_**N/A: **__Esperamos que os haya gustado este capítulo... Animaos a dejarnos vuestra opinión en un review... Recordad que los coments son el único pago de los escritores aficionados como nosotras_

_Muchas gracias a __**Alejandracullen21, alice-bella1124, BlackCullen, ceci9123, Dark kurogane, el angel de la muerte, gabuxus-15, isa-21, Jessica, mari, Patry Clan Meyer**__ y __**sandryttaa **__por los reviews que nos vais dejando a lo largo de los capítulos... Esperamos que os gustara el **OUT TAKE** y la dedicatoria... y damos nuestra bienvenida a los nuevos lectores_

_Os recordamos que tanto __**Edward-Kirtash**__ como yo subimos otras historias por aquí, por si queréis pasaros... Nos vemos el próximo Lunes con el __**Capítulo 11: "Charla de chicas" **__Besos a todos_


	56. 3x11 Charla de chicas

_**Disclaimer: **__Los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer... nosotras sólo jugamos con ellos con mucha ilusión y sin ánimo de lucro... nuestro único pago son vuestros comentarios_

_**Summary: **__Bella ya es una más dentro de la manada y ambas familias se van acercando cada vez más… Charlie acaba de enterarse por casualidad de que el mundo en el que vive no es como él pensaba… Justo en ese momento Alice tiene una visión y todo se complica… __**Tercera parte de la ~ Saga Natura ~**_

_**Note:**__ Historia compartida con __**Edward-Kirtash**__… escribimos esta historia de forma conjunta… así que nos pertenece a las dos, aunque sea yo la que la suba por aquí_

_**Rating: ~ M ~ **__Esta historia contiene escenas de sexo explícito, así que estás avisado... si sigues leyendo es por tu propia decisión, luego no te vengas quejando..._

* * *

**~ Vengadores de Natura ~**

**{ Saga Natura 3 }**

**Capítulo 11****: Charla de chicas**

Nada más salir de la reunión en la Casa Cullen corrimos hacia el bosque y entramos en fase directamente. No hablamos mucho durante el camino, puesto que ninguno tenía ánimos para la charla insustancial. No estábamos para las habituales bromas durante las carreras por el bosque. Simplemente nos limitábamos a repetir una y otra vez los acontecimientos pasados horas antes.

Cada uno tenía su punto de vista, pero básicamente todos compartíamos la misma ansiedad por el futuro. Estábamos centrados en nuestros propios pensamientos, pero de fondo escuchamos también las voces de los demás. Ellos volvían de darles escolta a los Vulturis fuera de nuestra zona de protección.

Jake y Sam intercambiaron unas rápidas palabras a través de la mente de la manada, pero no había mucha más conversación mental por parte de nadie. Se decidió que nos encontráramos todos en La Push para poner al día a los Ancianos y tomar algunas decisiones. Ellos de camino dejarían a Emmett y Jasper en casa.

Nadie mencionaba en voz alta el tema principal que pululaba por la mente de todos: Leah. De ella no había ni rastro por ninguna parte. Debía haber salido de fase nada más alejarse de la casa. Seguramente no querría saber nada de nosotros por el momento. Eso de que alguno sugiriera alejarla de su amorcito no le había gustado.

Cuando llegamos a casa de Sam y Emily, los Ancianos de la tribu ya nos estaban esperando. Sam había avisado desde el teléfono de Carlisle de la necesidad de una reunión extraordinaria. Teníamos que informarles de todo lo acontecido, pues muchas cosas importantes habían pasado en muy poco tiempo.

Las conversaciones con los Vulturis debían ser analizadas. Ellos tenían planes para nosotros y eso no iba a gustar a nadie. También había que ponerlos al día del resto, pues aunque se había escoltado lejos a los vampiros malos, uno había quedado atrás. Y definitivamente Félix iba a ser un problema.

Además, había que tomar una decisión acerca de la actitud a tomar respecto a la imprimación de mi prima. La reunión en la casa Cullen había dejado muchas cosas claras, pero había que concretar la postura de la manada al respecto. Con un miembro de la manada implicado, no era cosa fácil.

Los acontecimientos impresionaron sobremanera a los ancianos. Ninguno de ellos se esperaba la sorpresa dada por Leah. Nunca jamás se había dado el caso de la imprimación de un enemigo, hasta que llegué yo. Pero Edward realmente no era un enemigo, sino un aliado. Sin embargo Félix era harina de otro costal.

Que uno de nosotros se pudiera imprimar de semejantes monstruos asesinos estaba fuera de toda lógica. Lo cierto es que la idea era aterradora, por todo lo que la imprimación conllevaba para la manada. No sólo implicaba al lobo en cuestión, sino que vinculaba al resto por el sentimiento de protección que entrañaba.

Todo eso era muy inquietante, aunque más lo era todavía el hecho de que Félix se hubiera quedado rondando por nuestras tierras. Un vampiro de ojos rojos descontrolado por nuestra zona no era moco de pavo, sobretodo si la manada no podía intervenir sin comenzar una guerra interna con Leah protegiéndole.

Los Ancianos nos mandaron a casa sin haber llegado aun a ninguna conclusión. Necesitaban tiempo para deliberar, para analizar las repercusiones de todo ello y tomar algunas decisiones difíciles. A parte de eso todos necesitábamos descansar del sobreesfuerzo realizado estos últimos días.

El estrés de la preparación para la visita estaba empezando a pasar factura a más de uno. Había sido un día duro después de algunos días de guardias intensivas y el cansancio se acumulaba, a pesar de nuestra resistencia sobrehumana. Además, todos presentíamos que nos esperaban más días como éste, llenos de tensión.

Me alejé de mis compañeros y cada uno se dirigió a descansar, salvo el par que se quedó de guardia. Los Vulturis se habían ido, pero no era cuestión de confiarse ahora. Al menos mis compañeros contaban con la ayuda de los Cullen para patrullar hasta que todo volviese a la normalidad. Con mi familia allí afuera me sentía más tranquila por la seguridad de mis compañeros.

Cuando volví a casa arrasé mi primer impulso fue acercarme a la nevera. Tenía un hambre de lobo literalmente y no me paré a hacer ninguna comida elaborada. Me limité a echarme comida a la boca como una desesperada. Mi familia me miraba boquiabierta desde la puerta de la cocina. Menos mal que no estaba Emmett o sus comentarios maliciosos me habrían agriado la comilona.

A pesar de las miradas incrédulas, Esme y los demás se alegraban de que conservara el buen apetito. Edward y yo estuvimos un rato haciendo compañía a los demás. Conversábamos sobre trivialidades para no encarar la realidad, el problema fundamental, el elefante rosa en la habitación. Nadie tenía ganas de darle más vueltas a lo de Leah y Félix. Bastante habíamos discutido al respecto ya.

Pronto nos fuimos a nuestra propia casa para tener un poco de privacidad. Necesitaba descansar y allí no era plan de quedarme. Necesitaba mi propia cama y los brazos de mi maridito para recuperarme del todo. Una buena noche de sueño es lo que había recomendado mi doctorcito particular.

La noche de sueño reparador obró milagros en mí. Me proporcionó un buen descanso y me relajó bastante los nudos que se me habían formado de toda la actividad extra de esta semana infernal. Pero al levantarme tenía la cabeza más despejada. Al fin era capaz de pensar con claridad. Ya no me encontraba tan ofuscada por la sorpresa de todos los sucesos del día anterior.

Me di una buena ducha y me vestí rápidamente. Decidí ir a ver a Emily para analizar las cosas desde otra perspectiva. Una buena charla con ella era lo indicado. Me vendría bien, pues en los últimos tiempos se había convertido en algo así como mi psicoterapeuta. Tenía la cabeza muy bien puesta para ser tan joven.

Cuando bajé para irme, Edward me esperaba en la cocina con una sorpresa. Tenía preparado un maravilloso desayuno encima de la mesa. Eran tantas cosas que la mesa no daba más de sí. Creo que había más comida que en el buffet de un hotel.

_ ¿Y esto? - pregunté con una sonrisa -. Seguro que has dejado la despensa temblando - me reí mientras me sentaba y empezaba a comer.

_ No era capaz de relajarme, así que me he puesto a cocinar - me explicó mi solicito marido -. Dormías tan profundamente que no te has dado cuenta ni de cuando me he levantado. He empezado a dar vueltas de un lado a otro de la casa hasta que al final he acabado aquí. Así al menos hacía algo útil con mi tiempo.

_ Pues espero que el nerviosismo no te dure mucho, porque sino tendré que hacer guardias extra para quemar todas estas calorías y no engordar - bromeé con él.

_ Ja, ja. Muy graciosa. ¿Has descansado bien, amor? - me preguntó con una sonrisa.

_ Sí, de maravilla. Ahora… ¡a cargar las pilas! - respondí feliz lanzándome sobre el opíparo desayuno.

_ Me alegro de que te guste - me dijo él.

_ Muchas gracias, cielo - le dije dándole un beso entre mordisco y mordisco a una rosquilla -. Presiento que hoy será un día ajetreado y esto me vendrá genial. Además quiero ir a ver a Emily.

_ ¿Y eso? - me preguntó muy interesado.

_ Quiero saber qué opina ella de todo esto - le aclaré -. Y también tengo que enterarme de si los ancianos han dicho algo más.

_ Genial. Yo iré a preguntar que tal noche ha pasado Félix, aunque conociendo a Eleazar... - se rió Edward -. Seguro que se han pasado la noche contándose batallitas de la Guardia Vulturi y poniéndose al día.

_ En ese caso celebro que no se haya quedado en la casa Cullen. Ya me imagino a Jasper, Carlisle, Eleazar y Félix contándose batallitas de la guerra de los cien años o alguna otra así - bromeé con él con una sonrisita.

Tras eso terminé rápidamente el desayuno y me acerqué para despedirme de Edward. Lo que iba a ser un beso rápido y ligero acabo convirtiéndose en algo mucho más serio. Un par de horas después, cuando logré separarme de nuevo de él, salí de casa y puse rumbo a la Push.

Mi primera idea fue ir corriendo hasta allí, pero me lo pensé mejor. Al final decidí ir en mi coche, pues no me apetecía entrar en la red telepática de la manada. Quería tener la mente despejada y unirme a ellos me habría contagiado de su estado de ánimo y sus neuras al minuto.

Cuando llegué a la reserva aparqué cerca de la casa de Emily, en un lugar discreto que no se viera desde el pueblo. Prefería no llamar la atención sobre mi presencia allí para que no acudieran los chicos. Aunque por supuesto el Ferrari iba a destacar de cualquier forma fuera donde fuera, con su llamativo tono rojo.

Subí corriendo las pocas escaleras que daban acceso a casa de mi prima y me quedé quieta en la puerta. Temía escuchar más de una voz en el interior, pues no quería interrumpir nada o que Sam me enviara a hacer algún recado. Ahora mismo necesitaba un par de horas para mí misma.

Al no oír ruidos sospechosos dentro llamé un par de veces para darme a conocer. Entré directamente y me llevé una pequeña sorpresa. En la mesa del salón estaban Emily y Leah sentadas tranquilamente tomándose un café. Ésta no era la conversación que esperaba tener.

_ Bella, que sorpresa - me saludó Emily con una sonrisa dándome un abrazo.

_ Venía a preguntar si había nuevas noticias - le respondí disimulando mis verdaderas intenciones y añadí -. Y también venía a preguntar por ti, Leah. Te fuiste tan de repente ayer que estaba preocupada.

_ Pues como puedes ver estoy perfectamente, Bella - contestó con odio al borde de las lágrimas -. Aparte del hecho de que todos en la manada me odian por haberme imprimado de Félix, claro.

_ Leah... Él es un Vulturi. Entiende que estemos preocupados por lo que pueda hacer aquí… o a ti - le dije para intentar calmarla.

_ Es una persona antes que un Vulturi - contraatacó ella con saña.

_ No, es un vampiro sanguinario que disfruta con la muerte y la tortura - repliqué.

Lo solté sin ningún tacto antes de poder detenerme. ¡Mierda! La había liado buena. Sabía que no era el momento para tener esta conversación con ella.

_ ¡¿Y tú que sabes? Sólo lo has visto un par de veces... - me increpó -. No puedes conocerle, no como yo. Puedo ver su alma y es pura, sólo está perdido.

_ Chicas, chicas. Por favor, calmaos. Discutiendo no llegamos a ningún lado - nos tranquilizo Emily -. A ver, sentémonos todas y hablemos de esto tranquilamente. ¿Entendido? - nos preguntó, aunque sin mucha dejarnos ninguna opción a replica.

_ Leah, entiendo cómo te sientes - traté de explicarle más calmadamente -. Cuando me imprimé de Edward parecía que en el mundo sólo existía él. Creía que él era el ser más maravilloso de la tierra, pero eso es efecto de la imprimación. Esa sensación te impide pensar con claridad, Leah. Por eso tienes que hacernos caso a nosotros, que podemos ser más objetivos en este tema.

_ No, prima - negó efusivamente con la cabeza -. Vosotros no sois objetivos para nada. ¡Estáis cegados por el odio! No sois capaces de darle una oportunidad. Yo también era así antes, pero la imprimación me ha hecho verle con otros ojos. Todos merecemos una segunda oportunidad - le defendió Leah.

_ ¡Tú no lo entiendes! - le rebatí -. A los Vulturis les lavan el cerebro. Es malo y cruel.

_ ¡Eres tú la que no entiende! - me criticó -. Estás cegada por el odio hacia ellos, por lo que le hicieron a tu Edward el año pasado. Como si él fuera perfecto y nunca le hubiera hecho daño a nadie.

_ No estamos aquí para judgar a Edward - le contesté defendiendo a mi marido -. ¡No hay ni punto de comparación entre ellos!

Estaba algo más que un poco enfadada con ella. No iba a tolerar que comparara a mi marido con uno de esos indeseables vampiros malvados.

_ Chicas, relajaos - nos detuvo Emily antes de que llegáramos a las manos -. No es momento de atacar a nadie. Sois primas, amigas y pertenecéis a la misma manada. ¿Y vais a poneros a discutir por un tío? - dijo con un bufido -. Por favor, ¿dónde están esas dos chicas tan maduras que yo conocía? - nos preguntó con una sonrisa.

Leah y yo nos calmamos lentamente según asimilábamos las palabras de nuestra prima. Emily tenía toda la razón. Éramos grandes amigas y estábamos muy unidas, aunque sólo fuera para defendernos dentro de una manada de chicos. No debíamos permitir que esta situación nos separará.

Las chicas lobas debíamos estar unidas pasara lo que pasara y más ahora. Ambas habíamos encontrado a nuestras parejas definitivas y casualmente ambos elegidos eran vampiros. ¿Casualmente? Ese era un pensamiento para analizar más adelante. Ahora las dos nos encontrábamos en una situación parecida.

Las dos nos habíamos imprimado de un vampiro, aunque fueran muy distintos entre sí. En principio la imprimación ya era traumática, pero ser ligado sobrenaturalmente a tu enemigo natural no era moco de pavo. Requería de un reajuste de mentalidad, especialmente tratándose de un vampiro de ojos rojos.

_ A ver… es cierto que Félix no es una hermanita de la caridad, Leah, por mucho que te duela admitirlo. Según nos han contado Eleazar y los demás, ha hecho cosas terribles - explicó Emily con algo de tristeza.

_ Pero… - intentó defenderlo Leah.

_ Y Bella - añadió Emily interrumpiéndola antes de que Leah pudiera decir nada más -, tú también tienes que entender que la gente cambia - me dijo, dejándome chafada ahora a mí -. En el clan Cullen y en el Denali hay varios ejemplos de ello.

_ Pero… - empecé a decir yo sin saber qué decir realmente.

_ Además... - continuó ella sin dejarme intervenir -, a partir de ahora Félix contará con Leah a su lado. Seguro que eso le hace ver las cosas de otra forma.

_ Leah no debería acercarse a Félix. Después de todo su misión es "encandilarla" para llevarla a Volterra con él - expliqué temerosa de la reacción de mi prima.

_ Me da igual, Bella. Yo conseguiré que se olvide de su misión - contestó mi prima muy orgullosa y segura de sí misma.

_ Esos vampiros están entrenados para cumplir su objetivo pase lo que pase - le contradije tristemente.

_ Bella, cuando me explicaron todo sobre la imprimación sentí lastima por Sam - confesó Emily mirando tristemente hacia el suelo dejándome confundida -. Él había renunciado a su novia por mí, sin pararse a pensar en nada ni en nadie más. ¡Y yo no sentía nada por él! Para mí sólo era el novio de mi prima. Estaba… Bueno, te haces una idea - dijo tímidamente sin querer entrar en detalles.

Estaba alucinando con mis primas. Creo que era la primera vez que salía el tema de Sam entre ellas sin que Leah demostrara algún tipo de incomodidad. No estaba dolida, ni enfadada, ni triste. Simplemente asentía con la cabeza a cada palabra que iba diciendo Emily. Ver para creer.

_ Sin embargo poco a poco fuimos acercándonos, haciéndonos amigos y finalmente nos convertimos en una pareja - siguió explicándose Emily -. Él sabía exactamente lo que yo necesitaba, todo lo que me gustaba y lo que no, sin que yo se lo dijera. Eso me cambió profundamente. Puede que con Leah y Félix pase lo mismo - concluyó.

Leah estaba feliz del apoyo de Emily. No había sentimientos negativos en ella. Todo eso era ahora cosa del pasado. La imprimación había cambiado a Leah profundamente, librándola de los últimos residuos de amargura que le quedaban en el corazón. Ahora las dos habían olvidado completamente sus rencillas pasadas para aliarse contra los obstáculos. Ojala que esta nueva alianza no fuera para mal.

_ Creed lo que queráis, pero os advierto que es un sueño imposible. Félix no renunciará a su vida fácil con los Vulturis por una chica y menos si se trata de una chica loba - respondí con pesar a su monólogo -. Será mejor que me vaya ya. Quiero hablar con los chicos.

_ Sam está en casa de Jacob hablando con él y los Ancianos - me explicó Emily.

Sentía alejarme así, pero me di cuenta de que no las iba a convencer. Tenía una imagen idílica instalada en la mente y nadie iba a sacarlas de allí, por mucho que sus conclusiones fueran erróneas. Ellas no sabían cómo se las gastaban los Vulturis. No habían vivido el miedo de no saber si saldrían con vida de su presencia. Todo lo que les había contado de ellos era inútil en este caso.

Tras despedirme de las chicas cogí el coche y me dirigí hacia la casa de los Black. ¡Primas cabezotas! Ninguna veía la realidad de la situación, aunque se la restregaran por debajo de las narices. Pero como suelen decir: "no ves al diablo hasta que caes al vacío". Ojala que Leah no llegará a caer. Si estaba en mi mano no lo permitiría. Cuidaría de ella, quisiera o no.

Cuando entré en la pequeña casa, los cuatro hombres estaban sentados en los sofás entorno a la pequeña mesa de café. Ninguno de ellos tenía buena cara, por lo que podía hacerme una idea clara de lo que habían estado hablando. Los dos ancianos tenían unas marcadas ojeras y Jake y Sam tenían cara de pocos amigos.

_ Vaya, cuanta alegría -dije viendo como estaban los ánimos.

_ No estamos para bromas, Bella - me paró Sam.

_ Lo sé, vengo de tu casa - dije sentándome junto a Jake -. He estado hablando con la Alianza Pro-Félix. Tenemos que sacarles esa idea loca de la cabeza.

_ Pues buena suerte. Llevamos toda la noche hablando con ellas para que entren en razón y no hemos conseguido nada - me contó Bill.

_ Si el pobre Harry levantará la cabeza y viera lo que ocurre - se lamentó el Viejo Ateara.

_ Bueno, podemos probar a mandarla con Rosalie y su bate. Seguro que después de unos cuantos golpes piensa con más frialdad - se rió Jake sin que nadie más le acompañara en sus risas.

_ La violencia no es la solución, Jacob - le rebatió Bill muy serio.

_ No dijisteis lo mismo contigo - se quejó por lo bajo.

_ ¡Es que esa chica está loca! - soltó Billy de improviso -. ¿A quién se le ocurre? Imprimarse de él... es que... es... ¡increíble!

_ Afortunadamente sólo tenemos que lidiar con eso - dijo Jake -. Seguimos al resto de los Vulturis durante un rato, pero se alejaron directamente sin mirar atrás.

_ Y menos mal, porque con Leah enamorada del vampiro ya tenemos bastante. Oye, ¿habrá alguna forma de desimprimarse? - preguntó Sam esperanzado.

Lo cierto es que estaba bastante nervioso, mucho más de lo habitual. No paraba de dar vueltas de un lado para otro de la pequeña casita. ¡Qué cosa tan rara! Sam siempre era bastante tranquilo y ahora estaba al borde de un ataque de nervios hablándose a sí mismo. Le dí un ligero codazo a Jake, preguntándole por Sam.

_ Lleva así desde ayer - me contestó en un murmullo encogiéndose de hombros.

Me quedé pensativa un rato, viéndole dar vueltas de un lado a otro, hasta que lo entendí todo. No pude evitar estallar en carcajadas ante la sorpresa de la revelación que había tenido. Como es evidente todos se quedaron mirándome con gesto confuso y algo de enfado. Mis risas no pegaban con sus rostros serios.

_ Ya lo que me faltaba… una imprimada de un Vulturi, el otro de follamigo con la súcuba, Seth idolatrando a los brujos y ahora va Bella y pierde la cabeza. ¿Algo más? - preguntó Sam irónico mirando al cielo.

_ Es que ya sé lo que le pasa a Sam - dije entrecortadamente entre una carcajada y otra, medio llorando de la risa.

_ ¿Qué está enfadado? - preguntó Jake en tono de guasa.

_ ¡No! Jajaja… que está celoso de Félix - dije hipando antes de volver a reírme a mandíbula batiente.

Todos se quedaron callados mirándome con los ojos muy abiertos antes de girarse hacia Sam. Durante un segundo todo fue silencio y luego empezaron a reírse junto a mí. El único en el salón de los Black que no reía era Sam. Él nos miraba a todos con el ceño fruncido y mirada asesina.

_ Yo no le veo la gracia - se quejó con un gruñido -. ¡Y no estoy celoso! - dijo antes de volver con su paseíllo.

_ Bueno, ¿y qué vamos a hacer ahora con esto? - preguntó Billy para salvar a Sam de ser el centro de la broma.

_ Supongo que lo mejor sería no dejar que Leah y Félix estén juntos, al menos no mucho tiempo - contestó Jake.

_ Eso es muy cruel, Jake. No dejar que se acerque a su imprimado la hará sufrir mucho - le respondí algo dolida por tener que admitirlo.

_ Entonces tendremos que tener una pequeña charla con Félix sobre las intenciones que tiene para con nuestra amiga - respondió Sam como si fuera el padre.

_ Ya sabemos sus intenciones, Sam - dijo Jake -. Quiere ligarse a Leah para llevársela a Volterra con sus amos. ¡Y a saber que clase de trucos sucios usará!

_ ¡Pues nuestra labor será impedirlo! - contesté tajante.

_ Fácil - respondió Sam con un tonillo muy irónico -. ¿Dónde esta el elemento?

_ Pues supongo que con Eleazar - le respondí -. Edward ha ido a preguntarles qué tal ha pasado su primera noche con nosotros.

_ Bella, creo que es mejor que vuelvas a casa y te informes bien sobre ese tal Félix - me pidió el viejo Ateara.

_ Está bien - acepté sin problemas -. Adiós, chicos. Ya os llamo con lo que averigüe.

Y tras una rápida despedida salí de la casa y fui a casa de Emily a recoger mi Ferrari. Evité que me vieran desde la casa, pues no quería volver a entrar al trapo de otra discusión con mis primas. Ese no era el modo de encarar esta situación. Si no podíamos controlar a Leah, habría que vigilar a Félix sí o sí.

* * *

_**N/A: **__Esperamos que os haya gustado este capítulo... Animaos a dejarnos vuestra opinión en un review... Recordad que los coments son el único pago de los escritores aficionados como nosotras_

_Muchas gracias a __**Alejandracullen21, alice-bella1124, BlackCullen, ceci9123, Dark kurogane, el angel de la muerte, gabuxus-15, isa-21, Jessica, mari, Patry Clan Meyer**__ y __**sandryttaa **__por los reviews que nos vais dejando a lo largo de los capítulos... y nuestra bienvenida a los nuevos lectores_

_Perdón por el retraso, no pude pasarme ayer a subir actu... Nos vemos el próximo Lunes con el __**Capítulo 12: "Merienda interruptus" **__Besos a todos_


	57. 3x12 Merienda interruptus

_**Disclaimer: **__Los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer... nosotras sólo jugamos con ellos con mucha ilusión y sin ánimo de lucro... nuestro único pago son vuestros comentarios_

_**Summary: **__Bella ya es una más dentro de la manada y ambas familias se van acercando cada vez más… Charlie acaba de enterarse por casualidad de que el mundo en el que vive no es como él pensaba… Justo en ese momento Alice tiene una visión y todo se complica… __**Tercera parte de la ~ Saga Natura ~**_

_**Note:**__ Historia compartida con __**Edward-Kirtash**__… escribimos esta historia de forma conjunta… así que nos pertenece a las dos, aunque sea yo la que la suba por aquí_

_**Rating: ~ M ~ **__Esta historia contiene escenas de sexo explícito, así que estás avisado... si sigues leyendo es por tu propia decisión, luego no te vengas quejando..._

* * *

**~ Vengadores de Natura ~**

**{ Saga Natura 3 }**

**Capítulo 12****: Merienda interruptus**

Unos días después de aquella charla con mis primas, la cosa parecía haberse normalizado. Los chicos y yo nos turnábamos para entretener a Leah con asuntos de la manada. Así la manteníamos apartada de Félix el máximo tiempo posible sin que se volviera loca por no poder verlo. Esta imprimación era una mierda. Por el momento íbamos aguantando más mal que bien, pero bueno.

Por su parte los vampiros estaban haciendo lo propio con Félix, entreteniéndole lejos de Leah para que no pudiera aprovecharse de ella. Estaban enseñándole a respetar la vida humana. Dadas sus viejas costumbres, les tocaba llevarlo de caza frecuentemente. No estaba demasiado contento con la dieta vegetariana, pero aceptaba las normas de mi familia.

Por fin Edward y yo habíamos podido tomarnos un respiro de nuestras obligaciones para pasar un rato juntos. Pero justo cuando veía el cielo abierto a un ratito de felicidad conyugal, todo se había ido a la mierda. Nuestra falta de previsión me había pillado por sorpresa. Tenía que quedarme sin nata justo ahora, en el mejor momento. Era hora de la merienda y mis tripas ya estaban protestando.

Así que salimos rápidamente hacia casa de mis suegros para saquear su despensa y conseguir mi caprichito. Necesitaba un bote de nata cuanto antes, dos a ser posible o mejor uno de nata y otro de trufa… No, con la nata suficiente.

Iba algo distraída pensando en lo que pensaba hacer con la nata, así que me sorprendí al encontrar tanta gente reunida en el salón. Se suponía que no debería haber nadie en casa, pues unos u otros estaban ocupados con Félix o ayudando a la manada con las guardias.

Esperaba encontrar la casa vacía para nosotros solos, pero no. Allí estaban Carmen, Emmett, Jasper y Rosalie distribuidos por los sofás. Mi gozo en un pozo. Ahora me tocaría disimular delante de ellos y tratar de ser agradable, hasta que pudiéramos retomar los planes originales para esa tarde.

_ Hola, Carmen. ¿Qué tal estás? - pregunté cortésmente.

_ Agotada... - me contestó Carmen con un suspiro de resignación -. Ya no sé qué más hacer para mantener ocupado a Félix. Hemos jugado a todos los juegos de mesa de la casa, hemos visto todas las películas habidas y por haber, lo hemos llevado de caza día sí y día también. Figúrate que Eleazar se esta quedando sin batallitas que contar. Pero se aburre y quiere salir a buscar a "su chica" para dar una vuelta.

_ Todo no lo habéis intentado, querida tía. Dejad que el pobre se entretenga con Kate e Irina. Seguro que así no quiere salir de casa ni para comer - bromeo Emmett.

_ Ah, no. Eso si que no - negué efusivamente antes de que la idea calara en sus mentes -. Si Leah lo descubre nos hace picadillo a todos. Mi prima es muy posesiva con sus cosas, pero encima está el tema de la imprimación. Puede correr la sangre. Bueno, ya me entendéis - añadí ante las risas de mi cuñado.

_ ¿Y qué tal vosotros con Leah? - preguntó Carmen con curiosidad.

_ Bueno… Antes hacíamos guardias para proteger la reserva, ahora para mantener ocupada a mi prima - reconocí con una sonrisa -. Algunos lo conseguimos con más suerte que otros. Ayer a Leah se le ocurrió la genial idea de jugar a indios y vaqueros con Seth, por lo que el pobre acabó atado a una silla y amordazado para que no pudiera avisar a nadie. Las risas de Paul han debido oírse hasta aquí.

_ Pobre enano. Tener hermanas para que le hagan eso - se río Jasper.

La conversación siguió fluida mientras cada uno contaba las bromitas que se habían gastado entre hermanos. Había algunas que dejaban de ser bromas para directamente dar miedo, pero no sabía de qué me sorprendía. Ya sabía como se las gastaban entre Emmett y Jasper. Lo raro es que siguieran llevándose bien.

_ Bueno, chicos - dijo Edward de repente en la conversación -. Nosotros nos vamos arriba, si no os importa. Para una tarde libre que tiene Bella, tenemos que aprovecharla - añadió a modo de disculpa.

Las burlas y comentarios de Emmett y Jasper nos siguieron escaleras arriba. Me moría de vergüenza, pero no pensaba renunciar a estos momentos de calidad con mi marido sólo porque tuviéramos público. Ya me había hecho a la idea de que siempre habría alguien escuchando. Con el oído tan fino que se gastaban todos en la zona, era algo inevitable en un momento y otro.

Menos mal que había grandes momentos de relax junto a Edward. Bueno, relax, nata fría y chocolate caliente. De no ser por eso, hacía tiempo que me hubiera vuelto loca. A su lado solo podía pensar en él, dejando fuera todo lo demás: mis preocupaciones, las obligaciones con la manada, los cuñados cotillas… Todo.

No perdimos el tiempo respondiendo a las burlas de esos dos y subimos rápidamente a nuestro cuarto. En cuanto entramos por la puerta empujé a Edward hacia su cama. Rápidamente cogí el bote de nata como si fuera un arma y salté sobre él. De un solo tirón le arranqué la camisa a Edward.

Delante de mí tenía un impresionante espectáculo que nunca me cansaba de ver. Las aberturas de la camisa destrozada habían dejando a la vista toda la extensión de su torso. Miré con ansia esos músculos marcados que eran míos y sólo míos para usarlos como quisiera. Me relamí los labios pensando en lo que venía a continuación. Llevábamos días planeando esta velada y ya era hora de disfrutarla.

Cogí el bote de nata firmemente y dibujé un corazón en el pecho de mi marido. La nata se quedó perfectamente situada sobre cada pezón, pero se escurría dentro del ombligo, donde recaía la punta inferior del corazón. Me sentí golosa, no tanto del dulce como de mi marido. La nata sólo era el acompañamiento.

Vi que la nata empezaba a desmoronarse y eso no podía permitirlo. Empezaba a caerse por los lados de su torso, pero nunca llegaría a las sábanas. Me incliné sobre él y lamí con fruición el reguero de nata que resbalaba por su costado. Estaba totalmente concentrada en esa tarea cuando su risa me distrajo.

_ Edward, ¿quieres dejar de reírte? Así no hay manera. Se va a caer todo - me quejé.

_ Lo siento, mi amor. Pero me haces cosquillas - se excusó con una sonrisa.

_ Culpa tuya. No haber sugerido esto - reí antes de volver a lamer la poca nata que quedaba en su firme abdomen -. Desde que lo mencionaste no he podido quitármelo de la cabeza.

_ Lo hubiera hecho yo, pero la nata no me sienta nada bien - dijo antes de lanzarse a besar mis labios -. Nunca creí que llegaría a decir esto, pero… Sabes fatal, cariño.

Edward comenzó a reírse a carcajadas y me lancé a por él. En principio iba a pegarle, pero cuando me acerqué más a él su aroma me embriagó completamente. Comencé a besarle en cualquier trozo de piel que quedara al alcance de mi labios. Su cuello, su pecho, detrás de la oreja, sus labios…

Sus risas cesaron para dar paso a los gemidos guturales. Se habían acabado los juegos. Necesitaba más de él, todo él. Pero yo no era la única que necesitaba más. Llevábamos demasiado tiempo distraídos con nuestras obligaciones y no nos habíamos tomado tiempo para nosotros mismos. Lo echaba de menos y él a mí.

Sus manos se introdujeron rápidamente por debajo de mi camiseta para comenzar a masajearme los pechos. Yo me aferraba a sus cabellos con ambas manos, negándome a soltar su labios. Él me devolvía el beso con lujuria. No tardó en deshacerse de mi camiseta y lanzarla a la otra punta de la habitación.

Bajé mis manos hasta la cintura de su pantalón y solté el cierre hábilmente con un par de dedos. Introduje mi mano hasta las profundidades y comencé a acariciar su sexo palpitante. Estaba más que listo para mí, siempre lo estaba. Saberlo tan preparado para mí fue lo más erótico de todo. Ni la nata, ni los juegos previos ni nada se podían comparar a saber que él me deseaba con tanta intensidad.

Las caricias iban a más, la ropa nos sobraba… Todo iba como la seda hasta que Edward me agarró fuertemente y rodó hasta tirarnos a los dos al suelo. ¡¿Qué demonios pasaba? Me había hecho daño… ¡a mí! ¿De qué iba todo esto?

Al instante siguiente tuve la respuesta. La puerta se abrió de par en par golpeando contra la pared. Intenté asomarme por encima del colchón, pero Edward me retuvo abajo junto a él.

_ ¡Bella, socorro! Tienes que ayudarme - dijo mi primo a voz en grito.

Adentrándose en la habitación estaba un muy alterado Seth que no se había dado cuenta de lo que pasaba. ¡Mierda, por los pelos! Al menos no había visto nada.

_ ¿Prima? - preguntó confuso al no verme.

Edward hacia grandes esfuerzos para contener la risa, pero con poco éxito. La cama se estremecía al ritmo de sus carcajadas silenciosas. Supuse que había visto venir a mi primito y nos había tirado de la cama para que no viera determinadas cosas... Cosas de mayores.

Me alegraba que hubiera tenido esa delicadeza, pero no podía dejar a Seth así esperando. Sabía que estábamos allí, podía sentirnos como nosotros a él, y acabaría descubriendo nuestro escondite. Así que con mucho cuidado de que no se me viera nada, me levanté y saqué la cabeza por encima de la cama.

_ ¿Qué ocurre, Seth? - pregunté intentando no mandarle a darse una vuelta.

_ ¿Estás merendando aquí arriba? - dijo señalando los botes de nata y demás cosas que había por todas partes.

_ Algo así - dije sin entrar en detalles -. ¿Qué querías?

Pero él ya lo había cazado al vuelo. Pobrecillo. Se puso todo rojo como un tomate al darse cuenta de lo que había interrumpido... Y no era precisamente una merienda. Me daba pena, aunque me habría dado más pena de no haberme cortado el rollo en lo mejor. ¡Maldita sea!

_ Leah se me ha escapado - soltó de sopetón -. Se ha ido con Félix hace un rato.

_ ¡Mierda! - dije con rabia, olvidada ya la pasión ante al noticia.

_ Lo siento mucho, prima - dijo avergonzado -. He intentado buscarla, pero no la encuentro por ninguna parte. Sam va a matarme. Ayúdame, ayúdame, ayúdame… porfa, va… - me suplicó con carita de cordero degollado.

_ No te preocupes, mi amor - me susurró Edward al oído para que no pudiera oírle más que yo -. Ve con él, es lo más importante. Ya seguiremos con esto esta noche.

_ Está bien, Seth - dije finalmente con renuencia -. Ahora mismo te acompaño.

_ Por cierto, ¿qué haces en el suelo? - preguntó confuso, hasta que Edward se dejó ver también -. No me digas que estabais... creo que os espero abajo - añadió antes de salir corriendo con la cara aun más roja que antes sin esperar mi contestación.

En cuanto el pequeño desapareció, Edward y yo estallamos en carcajadas. Pobrecito, menudo mal rato debía de haber pasado. Aunque seguro que hubiera sido peor si nos llega a pillar 5 minutos después en plena faena. No sé si entonces Edward le habría oído llegar a tiempo para escondernos tras la cama. Entonces sí que habría sido un shock para él.

_ Pobrecillo. Va a quedar traumatizado de por vida - dije mientras Edward continuaba riéndose contra mi espalda desnuda.

_ Sabe más de lo que crees - me contó Edward dejándome noqueada -. Se hace el tonto la mayoría de las veces para no decepcionaros.

_ Y para que no volvamos a castigar a Jake por contar demasiado, seguro. Como si lo viera - dije con un arranque de mal humor.

_ No vas tan desencaminada - reconoció mi marido -. Venga, vamos. Hay cosas que hacer - añadió recordándome mis obligaciones.

Por lo que había dicho Seth, mi prima podía estar en peligro. Así que no era cuestión de entretenerse hasta terminar lo que teníamos a medias. ¡Dichoso Félix, siempre dando la lata! Edward se limpió un poco de nata que aun adornaba su torso, mientras yo lo miraba con pena. ¡Una ocasión desaprovechada!

Rápidamente nos vestimos con ropa de recambio que siempre teníamos allí y bajamos a reunirnos con los demás. Cuando bajamos corriendo al salón nos encontrarnos con una escena un tanto peculiar. Seth y Emmett estaban peleándose en el suelo y se revolcaban de un lado al otro entre las risas de los demás.

Obviamente era una pelea perdida para el enano, puesto que mi cuñado era mucho más fuerte que él. Sin embargo Emmett se estaba divirtiendo de lo lindo, porque no parecía querer terminar la pelea pronto. Finalmente tumbó a mi primo en el suelo y le puso una rodilla encima para inmovilizarlo.

_ Jo, Emmett. Suéltame - se quejó Seth con la cara enterrada en la alfombra.

_ Pero bueno… ¡Qué poca seriedad! ¿Para qué empiezas algo que no puedes acabar, enano? - se mofó de él sin soltar su presa.

_ ¡Porque me la has jugado! - dijo Seth empezando a enfadarse.

Si no tenía cuidado acabaría transformándose debajo de mi cuñado. Saldría de su presa casi con seguridad, pero en el camino destrozaría buena parte de los muebles del salón. No era plan dejar que esto llegara tan lejos. Al menos aun no tenía síntomas, no estaba ni siquiera temblando. Me alegraba su autocontrol.

_ Me has dicho que subiera a buscar a Bella sabiendo lo que estaban haciendo allí arriba - le echó en cara -. Eres…

Emmett se carcajeó de él, mientras los demás aguantaban sus risitas.

_ Venga, Emmett. Suéltame ya - pidió con tono enfadado, pero aun conteniendo la transformación -. Tengo que ir a salvar a mi hermana.

_ No sé qué interés tienes en encontrarla realmente. Deberías estar feliz de que se pierdan ella y su mal genio - le contestó mi cuñado levantándose de encima de él.

_ Si se hubiera ido sola no me importaría tanto - replicó Seth levantándose también -. Pero es que se ha ido con un vampiro sanguinario enviado a propósito para engatusarla. Comprende que me preocupe por ella.

_ En ese caso será mejor que nos demos prisa - dije acabando con todo aquella escenita -. Vamos, Seth. Tenemos que buscar a tu hermana - le ordené cogiéndolo del brazo y arrastrándolo fuera de la casa.

Nos dirigimos rápidamente a la caseta que Alice había transformado en cambiadores para nosotros y entramos en fase sin perder un momento. No había ni un segundo que perder si queríamos localizarles antes de que todo se echara a perder… antes de que fuera demasiado tarde.

Temía por mi prima. A saber qué clase de trucos italianos estaba usando ese casanova para liar a mi primita en sus redes. Por otra parte, tampoco era como si ella se lo fuera a poner muy difícil que digamos. Parecía una colegiala enamorada con su primer amor, solo que a lo bestia. ¡Maldita imprimación inoportuna!

"A ver, explícame claramente lo qué ha pasado" - le pedí a Seth mientras corríamos hacia el punto en el que Leah había desaparecido.

"Pues verás... Estábamos haciendo la ronda. Y Leah seguía cantando en su cabeza que Félix era el mejor, pensando en lo guapo que era, recordando una y otra vez sus enormes bíceps y tonterías de esas. Jo… Casi me muero viendo un montón de chorradas ñoñas. Prefiero ver las guarrerías de Jake que todas tonterías de chicas. ¡¿Cómo puede hacerme eso… a mí?" - se empezó a quejar.

La imagen mental que me describía era lo suficientemente gráfica como para conocer con todo detalle la anatomía de Félix. ¡Puaj, que asco! ¿Cómo podía mi prima estar tan ciega y verlo así? Hasta a mí me estaba dando algo de recordarlo.

"Seth, céntrate" - le ordené, sin querer ver más de esa parte.

"Vale, pero no te enfades" - dijo avergonzado -. "Lo que te decía es que estábamos haciendo el recorrido habitual cuando Félix se presentó de repente ante ella. Le dije a mi hermana que corriera y se alejará de él, pero no me hizo el menor caso."

"Normal. ¿Qué esperabas?" - dije resignada.

"El tipejo le dijo que quería hablar con ella. Al parecer tenía algo importante que decirle y tenía que ser en privado." - dijo con un bufido -. "Ella acepto encantada, por supuesto. Me dijo adiós sin mirar atrás siquiera y se fue corriendo tras él" - me terminó de explicar Seth mientras veía la secuencia completa en sus recuerdos.

"No deberían haberte encargado a ti que la vigilaras" - solté antes de pararme a pensarlo.

"Joo, ¿por qué dices eso?" - me dijo dolido.

"Eres su hermano pequeño. Jamás iba a hacerte caso" - le dije intentando arreglarlo.

Debería haber sido capaz de seguirles la pista por el olor. No en vano los vampiros apestaban de mala manera para nosotros. Así nos era más fácil cazarlos. No entendía cómo Seth podía haberles perdido en mitad del bosque.

"Ya me he dado cuenta, Bella. La llamé y la llamé, pero no me hizo ni caso. Como vi que me ignoraba al final salí corriendo tras ella. El problema es que como ya estaban lejos, a mi hermana le dio tiempo a salir de fase. Desaparecieron antes de que llegará" - dijo avergonzado.

"Y luego, ¿qué hiciste?" - pregunté confusa al ver que dejaba ahí la explicación.

"Di un par de vueltas buscándola, pero perdí el rastro un poco más adelante del lugar donde salió de fase. Luego ya no tenía forma de volver a encontrarlos y decidí pedir ayuda. Pero si hubiera ido a buscar a Sam o a los demás se hubieran enfadado mucho conmigo. Por eso decidí ir a buscarte, Bella" - terminó muy triste.

"No te preocupes, Seth. La encontraremos" - le intenté animar.

Corrimos por el bosque siguiendo el escaso rastro que habían dejado Leah y Félix en su huida. Habían borrado muy bien sus huellas, pero no del todo. Aun así el tiempo pasaba y seguíamos sin encontrar señales de ellos. Eso provocaba que Seth se pusiera cada vez más triste. No paraba de pensar que a su hermana le había pasado algo y yo empezaba a compartir sus temores.

Ojala que no fuera así, porque si no el pobre lo iba a pasar muy mal. Pero yo todavía no había perdido la esperanza de encontrarlos. Y si los localizábamos, estaba segura de poder razonar con Leah. Ella podía estar imprimada de Félix, pero nunca dejaría de lado a la manada, ni siquiera por él… o al menos eso esperaba.

Tras un buen rato de búsqueda intensiva finalmente encontramos una pista fresca cerca de un riachuelo. Habían ocultado su rastro en el agua, por eso Seth había perdido su olor antes. Félix era muy listo y estaba muy bien enseñado. Tenía siglos de experiencias a las que recurrir para llevar adelante sus planes.

Nos apresuramos a seguir la huella de su olor y pronto obtuvimos resultados. Al salir a un claro del río nos encontramos con Félix y Leah sentado muy juntitos conversando animadamente. Los dos tenían una postura relajada y estaban encarados el uno hacia el otro. Félix estaba muy sonriente y Leah parecía casi tímida allí junto a él, con las mejillas sonrojadas por la emoción.

Seth y yo nos miramos incrédulos, parecía una escena sacada directamente de Jane Austen. Si fueran cualquier otra pareja, hasta lo habría considerado mono. Era todo muy idílico y romántico, pero los actores en este caso estaban mal. ¡Teníamos que parar esto pero ya, por las buenas o por las malas!

Había secuestrado a mi prima y pagaría por ello. Leah no tenía capacidad para negarle nada, así que no se la podía culpar del todo. Él había sido avisado de que debía mantener las distancias, pero aun así había montado este numerito. Con un gruñido Seth y yo salimos de entre los árboles y nos encaramos a Félix.

Él rápidamente cogió a Leah y la colocó tras su espalda, en un claro gesto protector. ¡Qué vampiro más tonto! ¿Creía que íbamos a hacerle daño a nuestra prima? Aunque no fuera mi prima, era una más en la manada. La defendería con mi vida. Jamás le haría daño. El único que iba a salir mal parado de esto era él.

_ Tranquilo, Félix. Son mi hermano y mi prima. No nos harán daño - le tranquilizó Leah, saliendo lentamente de detrás de su espalda -. Supongo que han venido a buscarme. Al parecer he perdido la escasa libertad que tenía.

Asentí como pude, dándole la razón. Habíamos venido a por ella y eso era lo único que importaba. Más adelante ya nos encargaríamos de ese vampiro.

_ Pues lo siento, Bella - me dijo altiva -, pero no pienso irme. Estoy hablando con Félix, como puedes ver. Estamos muy bien aquí y no voy a ir contigo a ningún sitio. Punto y final.

Seth emitió un aullido lastimero. Pensaba que su hermana había caído definitivamente en las garras del enemigo y nos iba a abandonar, pero yo no me iba a rendir. Avisé a Seth de mi plan y me lancé contra ellos a la mayor velocidad que pude. No quería darle al grandullón la oportunidad de reaccionar.

Cogí a Leah firmemente por la camiseta y la saque de allí en volandas. Mientras tanto el pequeñajo se interponía entre Félix y nosotras para evitar que interviniera. Estaba rescatando a mi prima, pero no me lo estaba poniendo fácil.

"Seth, acompaña a Félix a casa de Eleazar y déjalo bajo su vigilancia" - le ordené.

"¿Yo solo?" - me respondió temeroso cortándole el paso una vez.

Félix intentaba fintarle para pasarle sin hacerle daño. Miraba por encima del hombro de Seth hacia el lugar por el que nosotras habíamos desaparecido. A través de los ojos de Seth pude ver como nos seguía con la mirada, pero no superó sus fintas. Seth le cortaba el paso una y otra vez, empujándole en dirección contraria.

"Si hace falta te transformas y se lo explicas todo, pero no debería darte problemas. Sabe que no estaba haciendo lo que se supone, es decir, evitar a Leah. Ahora lo más importante es alejar a Leah de aquí ya mismo, antes de que ese tipo le siga comiendo la cabeza más" - le expliqué.

"Tienes toda la razón. Ya me las apañaré como sea" - me dijo haciéndose el valiente.

Había una nueva determinación en su mente. ¡Qué orgullosa estaba de él! Hoy se había comportado muy bien, a pesar de haber interrumpido mi merienda de Edward. Mi primito estaba creciendo.

Mientras tanto la pobre Leah se debatía de mi presa. Comenzó a gritar improperios y a proferir juramentos como un camionero, mientras los chicos nos oían a lo lejos atónitos. La cara de Félix era un poema. Seguro que no conocía esta encantadora faceta de mi prima.

Seth se recuperó pronto y volvió a dedicarle toda su atención a Félix. Éste hizo un amago de seguirnos, pero Seth le cortó el paso rápidamente. Le lanzó un gruñido de aviso a Félix, provocándole una sonrisa. Al final pareció rendirse y dejó que Seth le guiara. Un problema menos. Ahora sólo me quedaba lidiar con mi prima.

* * *

_**N/A: **__Esperamos que os haya gustado este capítulo... Animaos a dejarnos vuestra opinión en un review... Recordad que los coments son el único pago de los escritores aficionados como nosotras_

_Muchas gracias a __**Alejandracullen21, alice-bella1124, beita-cullen, BlackCullen, ceci9123, Dark kurogane, el angel de la muerte, gabuxus-15, isa-21, Jessica, mari, Patry Clan Meyer**__ y __**sandryttaa **__por los reviews que nos vais dejando a lo largo de los capítulos... __Nos vemos el próximo Lunes con el __**Capítulo 13: "Por favor" **__Besos a todos_


	58. 3x13 Por favor

_**Disclaimer: **__Los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer... nosotras sólo jugamos con ellos con mucha ilusión y sin ánimo de lucro... nuestro único pago son vuestros comentarios_

_**Summary: **__Bella ya es una más dentro de la manada y ambas familias se van acercando cada vez más… Charlie acaba de enterarse por casualidad de que el mundo en el que vive no es como él pensaba… Justo en ese momento Alice tiene una visión y todo se complica… __**Tercera parte de la ~ Saga Natura ~**_

_**Note:**__ Historia compartida con __**Edward-Kirtash**__… escribimos esta historia de forma conjunta… así que nos pertenece a las dos, aunque sea yo la que la suba por aquí_

_**Rating: ~ M ~ **__Esta historia contiene escenas de sexo explícito, así que estás avisado... si sigues leyendo es por tu propia decisión, luego no te vengas quejando..._

* * *

**~ Vengadores de Natura ~**

**{ Saga Natura 3 }**

**Capítulo 13****: Por favor**

Cuando nos separamos de Seth y Félix me apresuré todo lo que pude con Leah todavía colgando entre mis fauces. Tenía que alejar a la extraña pareja todo lo posible. Mi queridísima y obstinada prima se revolvía inútilmente entre mis fauces, mientras profería un sinfín de apelativos nada cariñosos hacia mí.

Menos mal que se curaba pronto, porque con tanto movimiento brusco se estaba haciendo daño con mis dientes. Intentaba no apretar demasiado para no herirla, pero no me lo estaba poniendo nada fácil. Se revolvía más que un pez en el anzuelo que no quiere salir del agua.

A través de la red telepática pude comprobar los avances de Seth con Félix. Me preocupaba haberlo dejado a solas con él, pero no había tenido alternativa con mi prima allí en plan cabezota. Al final pude respirar tranquila, pues se había encargado del vampiro cachas y venía hacia nosotras a todo trapo.

"Ya lo he mandado a casa, Bella. Creo que le ha quedado bastante claro lo que quería decirle. Se ha portado bien y se ha ido con los Denali sin causarme problemas" - me contó Seth orgulloso de su hazaña.

Umm, qué extraño… Félix había soportado los gruñidos furiosos de mi primito sin atacarle. Es más, había aceptado sin una queja que lo mandará a paseo. ¡Qué raro! Me hubiera esperado más un comentario cruel por su parte o algún que otro golpe para dejar clara su postura. La docilidad no le pegaba a Félix.

_ ¡Bella! - me gritó una furiosa Leah-. O me sueltas ahora mismo o juro que entro en fase y te arreo un buen bocado!

La furiosa voz de Leah me devolvió a la realidad. Era capaz de entrar en fase en mi boca, literalmente. La veía muy capaz de hacerlo y no quería ni pensar lo que podría pasar. Por mucho que estuviera en mi forma lobuna, la transformación era demasiado explosiva y yo podía salir muy malparada si estaba demasiado cerca.

Me percaté de que estábamos a unos pocos pasos de la casa, por lo que me sentí más tranquila. Seguro que mi familia nos habían oído llegar. Decidí no arriesgarme y dejarla en el suelo antes de que cumpliera su amenaza. La solté con cuidado sobre la hierba y desaparecí entre los árboles para cambiarme rápidamente.

Aunque me di mucha prisa, volví a su lado justo a tiempo para ver como Leah empezaba a escaparse de vuelta. Pero por suerte habían llegado los refuerzos. Entre los árboles aparecieron Jasper y Edward. La sujetaron firmemente antes de que pudiera cumplir su objetivo y largarse a buscar a su amorcito de nuevo.

_ Gracias, chicos. Habéis llegado justo a tiempo - les dije feliz de recibir su ayuda -. Y ahora… ¡para casa, Leah! Tú y yo tenemos que hablar seriamente de Félix.

_ No pienso quedarme sentada escuchando como le pones verde - me contestó.

_ Pues nada. Si no es por las buenas, será por las malas. Chicos, llevadla dentro. Con cuidado, por favor - les pedí a Edward y Jazz.

_ A sus órdenes, señorita - contestó Jazz gentilmente con un saludo militar.

Cogieron a mi prima suavemente por los brazos, mientras ella se encogía ante su tacto frío. Se la llevaron en volandas hasta la casa sin que se resistiera demasiado. Creo que tenía miedo de lo que pudieran hacerle, pues a ellos no les amenazaba con entrar en fase. Los seguí rápidamente sin perderla de vista.

Una vez dentro la obligaron a sentarse en uno de los sofás. No parecía nada contenta, así que se mantuvieron cerca por si acaso. Leah era de lo más terca, pero tenía que hacerla entrar en razón. No podíamos vigilarla las 24 horas del día, los 7 días de la semana. El resto de la familia estaba reunida también en el sofá.

_ Anda, pero si ya ha aparecido la lobita - le saludó Emmett ojeando un cómic.

_ Si, pero no por voluntad propia - se quejó ella -. Estaba muy a gusto donde estaba.

_ Vale. ¡Silencio, Leah! Deja de quejarte y escúchame muy seriamente - le corté antes de que pudiera seguir con su discurso de mártir.

_ Tienes cinco minutos antes de que me marche de aquí - aceptó mi prima al final a regañadientes, cruzándose de brazos en una posición hostil -. Pero que conste que sólo es porque eres mi prima y te quiero.

_ ¡Oh, que tierno! - se cachondeó Emmett.

_ A estos no pienso escucharles - dijo señalando a mi familia de vampiros.

Respiré y contuve las ganas de darle una colleja a mi cuñado. De hacerlo sólo conseguiría hacerme daño en la mano y perder parte de esos valiosos cinco minutos. Tenía que aprovechar la oportunidad que me había dado mi prima. Esperaba que sirviera de algo y me escuchara de verdad.

_ Leah, acepto que las personas puedan cambiar - tuve que reconocer -, pero no en tan solo una semana. Félix es peligroso. No puedes escaparte con él a solas, sin que sepamos dónde estás ni qué haces.

_ Siento contradecirte, Bella - me cortó ella -, pero Félix jamás me haría daño. Me quiere - me contestó Leah sintiéndose orgullosa de despertar ese sentimiento.

_ Podría hacerte cualquier cosa. Tiene órdenes. ¡¿Es qué no te das cuenta de que estoy muy preocupada por ti? - le increpé furiosa.

_ ¡Pues no lo estés! - me gritó a su vez -. Félix no es como tú crees. No tienes nada de qué preocuparte. Él es bueno conmigo, Bella - añadió.

Esto iba cada vez peor y yo cada vez estaba más nerviosa y preocupada por ella. En vez de ir entrando en razón, mi prima cada vez se convencía más de que el amor entre ella y su adorado Vulturi era real. No era capaz de ver la realidad que tenía delante de ella.

La imprimación en esta ocasión le había jugado una mala pasada y no sólo a ella, sino que estaba involucrada toda la manada. A lo mejor Jacob tenía razón al final y lo que mi prima necesitaba era terapia de choque... o de golpes en este caso. Abrí la boca para replicarle, pero Jasper se me adelantó.

_ Leah tiene razón, Bella. No creo que Félix le vaya a hacer ningún daño - dijo mi cuñado tranquilamente.

Jasper me acababa de dejar alucinando con esa afirmación y no era la única. Ni siquiera Edward se lo esperaba, por la cara que estaba poniendo. Todos nos giramos a mirarle boquiabiertos, todos menos Leah. Ella lo miraba agradecida, como si lo viera por primera vez. Ella sabía cuanto poder tenían las palabras de Jasper, pues me había oído infinidad de veces hablando de mi familia.

Sabía la influencia que tenían unos sobre otros y cómo se aceptaba las opiniones de los demás. Así que esta intervención iba a traer cola. Seguro que no se esperaba ningún apoyo de su parte y menos aun los demás. Ahora teníamos que luchar contra dos cabezas duras. Contando con el apoyo de mi cuñado, ella no iba a escuchar a nadie más. Buena la había liado Jasper. Le dediqué una mirada furiosa.

_ Déjame terminar antes de ponerme esa cara, Bella - me pidió Jazz -. No olvides que en definitiva Félix la necesita para cumplir su misión aquí. Así que hasta que no consiga todo lo que le han ordenado, Leah no corre ningún peligro. Luego ya será otra cosa, pero por el momento no creo que cause problemas. Sería contraproducente para sus planes, o más bien debería decir los de Jane.

_ Jasper tiene razón, cariño - le apoyó Edward rápidamente -. Félix necesita aparentar ser una buena persona, amable y todo eso para que Leah se confíe. Él no comprende del todo la forma en la que funciona la imprimación.

_ Claro, claro, claro… - intervino Rosalie -. Sólo tiene que vigilar que no le de un mordisco cariñoso. Aunque quizás eso mejoraría su humor - añadió riéndose.

Le lancé una mirada envenenada por su gracia, que no tenía ninguna gracia. Mi cuñada no perdía oportunidad de malmeter. Esme se acercó a ella por detrás y le soltó la colleja del siglo. Menos mal que alguien había hecho algo, porque yo no me habría conformado con soltarle un buen guantazo.

_ Ya esta prevenido de eso... - dijo Leah toda orgullosa -. Me ha prometido que tendrá cuidado y mantendrá los colmillos guardados - sonrió ella muy emocionada.

Todos nos quedamos mirándola en medio de un silencio sepulcral. Mi familia nunca se habían parecido tanto a una colección de estatuas. Aquello no se lo podía esperar nadie. No me lo podía creer. No podía ser verdad lo que había dicho. Era imposible que mi prima fuera tan irresponsable. Era inimaginable que alguien de la manada pudiera cometer un acto semejante.

_ ¿A qué no os esperabais que Félix fuera tan atento? - añadió mi prima.

Lo dijo como restregándonoslo por las narices toda orgullosa, como si tuviéramos que encima darle las gracias. No parecía haber notado nuestra reacción, pues ella seguía tan contenta en sus trece. No estaba pensando. Era como si la imprimación hubiera borrado toda racionalidad de su mente. A mí no me había pasado eso, a Sam y los demás tampoco. ¿Por qué ella era diferente?

_ Leah... Pero, ¡¿se puede saber qué has hecho? - le pregunté enfadada.

Estaba totalmente desolada. La cosa iba de mal en peor. A mi prima sólo le faltaba entrenar a Félix para matarnos con sus propias manos. Ella me miraba confusa. No se daba cuenta del mal que había hecho. Sólo pensaba en su amorcito.

_ ¿Qué? - me preguntó confusa con mi reacción.

_ ¿Le has confesado a nuestro mayor enemigo nuestro punto débil? ¡En serio! ¿Le has hablado de nuestra mayor debilidad? - le pregunté incrédula.

_ Félix no es nuestro enemigo - dijo tartamudeando -. Y no se lo contará a nadie... ¡Me quiere! - se excusó.

Creo que por fin se empezaba a dar cuenta de hasta donde había metido la pata. Ya no estaba tan segura de si misma ni estaba en plan tan arrogante. Pero eso no arreglaba el desaguisado que había montado. A saber si Félix ya se lo había contado a los Vulturis.

_ Leah, te quiere a su lado porque eres su puerta al poder, no porque te quiera románticamente - le explicó Edward pacientemente.

_ No, eso no es verdad - insistió ella.

_ Jane le ordenó que se quedara para investigar sobre vosotros. La idea era sonsacarte toda la información posible aprovechando tu imprimación de él - le explicó mi marido pacientemente.

_ No, eso no es posible - dijo negando con la cabeza.

Mira que era terca. Pero al parecer empezaba a abrir los ojos. Esperaba que entrara en razón. Nadie más que ella podía controlar lo que le decía o no. Intentar mantenerlos alejados no estaba funcionando para nada.

_ En principio su misión es conseguir llevarte a Volterra - continuó Edward con mucha calma y paciencia -. Pero si eso no da resultado debe reunir la información necesaria para poder haceros frente y poder destruiros.

_ ¿Qué más le has contado a tu amorcito? - le pregunté a mi prima.

Estaba intentando con todas mis fuerzas contener la rabia que me corría por las venas. Si dejaba salir toda mi furia acabaría transformada en loba en un pispás y no era plan. Mis cuñados se encargarían de recordarme mi poco autocontrol el resto de nuestra existencia y no era plan.

_ No... no lo sé. No me acuerdo - me contestó intentando contener las lagrimas -. Solo hablábamos... Ya está. Nos contábamos cosas de nuestras vidas. Él me habló sobre Volterra, sus amigos y compañeros, su vida allí... Y yo le conté cosas parecidas de nosotros. No creía que estaba haciendo nada malo, es solo que él me trataba tan bien... - dijo Leah entre lágrimas retorciéndose las manos.

Una ola de calma invadió toda la sala. Todos estábamos perdiendo los nervios a pasos agigantados y aquello debía ser un hervidero de sentimientos contradictorios. Miré agradecida a Jasper por ese gesto tan amable que nos sereno a todos. Por fin había hecho algo con mis nervios alterados.

¡Menos mal que había intervenido! Había llegado justo a tiempo de evitar que le saltara al cuello a mi queridísima prima. Luego me habría arrepentido, seguro. Le había ido por los pelos después de confesar tamaña idiotez.

_ No te sientas culpable, Leah - la tranquilizó Alice sentándose a su lado y ofreciéndole consuelo -. Ese chico es un casanova, una leyenda entre los vampiros. Embaucaría hasta a la más lista con sus tretas. No en vano lleva siglos perfeccionando sus técnicas de ligoteo.

_ No hables así de él - se quejó mi prima, sin querer aceptarlo aún.

_ Es la verdad y tienes que afrontarlo - le dijo sin dejar que se escapara de la situación -. Y encima en este caso la magia de la imprimación ha jugado en tu contra. Tranquila, todo se arreglará - añadió con una sonrisa compasiva.

Leah poco a poco había ido inclinando la cabeza y aceptando el consuelo de mi cuñada. En este momento no parecía afectarle la frialdad de su tacto, acostumbrada como estaba ya a Félix. El apoyo de Alice le estaba haciendo mucho bien y se iba dando cuenta de la que había liado.

De repente Edward se puso tenso. Miraba a Leah con preocupación en la mirada, pero parecía dispuesto a no hacer nada. Algo le cruzó la cabeza de repente a mi prima y él sabía de qué iba el tema. Jasper también se puso tenso. Se fraguaba una tormenta y Leah estaba en el centro de todo.

Estaba muy pendiente de ella, así que pude apreciar el cambio en su expresión. Levantó la cabeza con gesto decidido, dejada atrás la autocompasión.

_ Sí, claro que se arreglará. Yo me encargaré de eso - respondió Leah con voz decidida limpiándose las lágrimas.

Antes de que pudiéramos reaccionar se levantó y fue hacia la puerta. ¿Qué iba a hacer? Me levanté para impedir que se fuera, pero alguien se me adelantó. Seth entró corriendo en el salón como un vendaval y se lanzó a los brazos de su hermana. Ella lo acogió desconcertada por semejante efusividad.

_ Por favor, Leah, no te vayas... - le suplicó -. Ya sé que él es tu imprimado y que le quieres, pero sólo te hará daño. Nosotros te necesitamos aquí. Por favor, no te vayas con esos vampiros. Si hace falta...

_ Seth… - intentó hablar su hermana.

_ … haré tus guardias y tus tareas en casa - siguió como si hermana no hubiera dicho nada -. En serio, te necesitamos. Aunque los chicos y yo nos metamos contigo, todos te queremos mucho. Si quieres les muerdo a todos cuando digan algo malo sobre ti - se ofreció levantando por fin la cara del hombro de su hermana.

_ Seth, tú no lo entiendes... - intentó pararle otra vez Leah.

_ Si vas con él te harán daño, Leah - la detuvo Seth haciendo pucheros -. Esos vampiros son malos, pero malos de verdad. No como los villanos de los cómics, sino de los que matan por placer. Eres mi hermana y yo no quiero que te hagan daño.

_ Quita, Seth - dijo Leah incómoda, zafándose del abrazo de su hermano -. Tengo cosas que hacer, ya hablaremos - añadió marchándose rápidamente.

Todos contemplamos como se iba sin hacer nada, en un silencio sólo roto por los sollozos de Seth. Esme se acercó hasta él y lo abrazó de forma maternal, ofreciéndole un consuelo muy necesario. Mi suegra era un encanto.

_ Tranquilo, cariño. Tú hermana es fuerte y muy lista. No dejará que nadie le haga daño - le dijo sonriente, intentando transmitirle confianza -. Vamos a la cocina y te prepararé algo. Creo que necesitas un chocolate bien caliente con galletas.

Esme condujo a la cocina a un Seth ya más tranquilo para prepararle un tentempié. Seguro que comer algo lo calmaría más que cualquier cosa que le pudiéramos decir. Una vez que me aseguré de que estaba lo suficientemente alejado como para no escucharnos, hablé con Edward.

_ ¿Dónde ha ido Leah? - le pregunté en un susurro, aunque estaba segura de conocer la respuesta.

_ A buscar a Félix - me respondió rápidamente -. Pero tranquila, no va en plan romántico como una tonta enamorada. Quiere enfrentarse a él para saber la verdad acerca de las órdenes de Jane. Va a pedirle explicaciones por su comportamiento. Empieza a dudar de quién tiene la razón en este asunto.

_ Voy con ella - dije acercándome hacia la puerta -, no quiero dejarla sola.

_ Bella, creo que es mejor que no vayas - me detuvo Alice.

Se había colocado delante de la puerta, interceptándome el paso. Realmente está decidida a no dejarme ir detrás de ella. ¿Acaso quería que le pasara algo a mi prima? Después de todos estos días evitando que se juntaran, ahora de repente no me cuadraba su actitud.

_ Leah ya es mayorcita - me explicó al ver mi cara alucinada -. Debe encargarse de sus propios problemas. Ella ha provocado esto, así que deja que ella lo resuelva.

_ ¡¿Estás loca, Alice? ¿Cómo puedes decir eso? - le grité incrédula por su actitud -. ¡Si se enfrenta sola a Félix, puede que no salga viva!

_ Hay que ver que poca confianza tienes en mí, Bella... - me recriminó -. Después de todos estos años pensaba que me conocías un poco mejor.

_ Alice, ¿qué has visto? - le preguntó Edward con el ceño fruncido.

_ Nada… - contestó con una sonrisa misteriosa -. Es sólo que creo que la pobre se siente un poco agobiada y necesita un respiro.

_ Pero, ¿qué me estás ocultando? - insistió Edward.

_ Me voy a dar una vuelta con Seth, chicos - dijo ella sin responder a su pregunta -. Creo que necesita un poco de alegría después de la escenita que habéis montado.

Y sin decirnos nada más se fue hacia la cocina con su andar de bailarina. Al poco arrastró a Seth hacia el bosque, dejándole el tiempo justo para coger un par de galletas más para el camino. Vimos como se alejaban rápidamente de la casa.

¿Qué se traería entre manos? Esto de que me guardara secretos no me gustaba un pelo. Había esquivado claramente al lector de mentes de mi marido. Así que nos dejó a ambos con la misma duda en la cabeza. ¿Qué habría visto?

* * *

_**N/A: **__Esperamos que os haya gustado este capítulo... Animaos a dejarnos vuestra opinión en un review... Recordad que los coments son el único pago de los escritores aficionados como nosotras_

_Muchas gracias a __**Alejandracullen21, alice-bella1124, beita-cullen, BlackCullen, ceci9123, Dark kurogane, el angel de la muerte, gabuxus-15, isa-21, Jessica, mari, MarilizzieCullen13, Patry Clan Meyer**__ y __**sandryttaa **__por los reviews que nos vais dejando a lo largo de los capítulos... y nuestra bienvenida a los nuevos lectores... __Nos vemos el próximo Lunes con el __**Capítulo 14: "Revelaciones" **__Besos a todos_


	59. 3x14 Revelaciones

**¡ Sorpresa ! Aquí teneis una actu de regalo... Que lo disfruteis... Besos**

* * *

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer... nosotras sólo jugamos con ellos con mucha ilusión y sin ánimo de lucro... nuestro único pago son vuestros comentarios

_**Summary: **__Bella ya es una más dentro de la manada y ambas familias se van acercando cada vez más… Charlie acaba de enterarse por casualidad de que el mundo en el que vive no es como él pensaba… Justo en ese momento Alice tiene una visión y todo se complica… __**Tercera parte de la ~ Saga Natura ~**_

_**Note:**__ Historia compartida con __**Edward-Kirtash**__… escribimos esta historia de forma conjunta… así que nos pertenece a las dos, aunque sea yo la que la suba por aquí_

_**Rating: ~ M ~ **__Esta historia contiene escenas de sexo explícito, así que estás avisado... si sigues leyendo es por tu propia decisión, luego no te vengas quejando..._

* * *

**~ Vengadores de Natura ~**

**{ Saga Natura 3 }**

**Capítulo 14****: Revelaciones**

La intensa mañana vivida estaba pasándome factura. Habían sido demasiadas emociones en una completa montaña rusa. La ansiedad por la seguridad de Leah me pesaba ya como una losa. La preocupación por ella ocupaba toda mi mente. Deseaba con todas mis fuerzas que esta horrible semana pasará cuanto antes.

¿Dónde estaba la arpía de Jane y su sequito de despiadados? No me fiaba un pelo de ellos. ¿Habrían llegado ya a Volterra para poner al tanto a los Ancianos? Seguramente sí. Nunca imaginé que fueran a tardar tanto en volver a recoger a Félix. Si esto se prolongaba mucho más tiempo lo íbamos a pasar muy mal.

Notaba como la angustia iba creciendo segundo a segundo dentro de mí. Ni siquiera el abrazo de Edward era capaz de calmarme del todo. Siempre quedaba un rincón de mi mente que estaba ocupado por mi prima. Me acurruqué más contra su pecho intentando buscar algo de confort, pero era imposible.

Y de pronto... todo fue calma en mi interior. Atrás habían quedado las inseguridades y los nervios, pero esto no era normal. Me giré en redondo y descubrí a Jasper sonriéndome dulcemente desde las escaleras. Le devolví la sonrisa, agradecida por su presencia en mi vida. Su poder era toda una suerte en algunas ocasiones.

_ Muchas gracias, Jasper - le agradecí sinceramente -. Realmente lo necesitaba.

_ De nada, Bella - me dijo dándome una palmada en el hombro -. Tienes que intentar relajarte. Con tanto estrés vas a conseguir que te salgan arrugas.

_ Anímate, mi amor. Ya verás como pronto aparece - me animó Edward, depositando un suave beso en mi mejilla.

Entre los dos habían conseguido animarme ligeramente. Sin embargo la tranquilidad me duro bien poco, el poco tiempo que tardaron Sam y Jared en irrumpir en el salón de casa. El alboroto que traían ponía los pelos de punta a cualquiera, por si mis nervios no estaban ya lo suficientemente alterados.

_ ¡En cuanto la pille le voy a dar tal grito que me van a oír hasta en la China¡ - gritó Sam exasperado.

Había comenzando con sus ya habituales paseíllos, haciendo círculos cada vez más cerrados alrededor de la mesa de café. Pisoteaba el suelo como si quisiera dejar sus huellas impresas en él. El hecho de que se tratara de su ex novia estaba descontrolando a nuestro Alfa… Pobrecillo.

_ ¿Sabes algo de Leah? - me preguntó ansioso Jared -. ¿Ha habido alguna visión?

Jared tenía un leve gesto de preocupación, pero al menos se le veía más centrado que a Sam. No ganaba para preocupaciones, sobretodo ahora que Emily estaba embarazada, y este tema con Leah no ayudaba. Era un puñado de nervios.

_ No hay nada nuevo, Jared - le contestó Jasper -. Alice vigila las decisiones de Aro y del resto de los Vulturis, pero no ve nada extraño viniendo desde allí.

_ Por supuesto, ha intentado localizar a Félix - añadió Edward -, pero le es imposible verle. Eso significa que está con Leah, seguramente.

_ ¿Y eso es bueno o malo? Porque lo mismo están liándose por el bosque a lo Jake y Tanya como que el cabrón ese la ha cogido secuestrada para llevársela a Volterra - preguntó Sam con enojo.

_ Ni es bueno ni es malo - dijo Alice con voz cantarina saliendo de la cocina -. Leah fue a pedirle explicaciones a Félix.

_ Eso ya lo sabemos - le salté yo, aún de los nervios.

_ Ya, pero si él la hubiera matado yo sería capaz de verlo - siguió ella -. Si él la hubiera secuestrado para llevarle ante los Vulturis vería la satisfacción de Aro. Y si solamente la hubiera convencido para ir vería la misma actitud en los maestros.

Me puse a refunfuñar por lo bajo, mientras Sam decía de todo. Paul era mucho más directo con su opinión sobre los Vulturis. Estábamos muy preocupados por esa posibilidad. No me traían ninguna confianza las deducciones de Alice.

_ Así que no tenéis de que preocuparos. Seguro que no está pasando nada malo - terminó de explicarnos Alice con una sonrisa.

_ ¿ Eso debería relajarnos o preocuparnos más todavía? - le pregunté, notando como volvía a acelerarme de nuevo.

_ Creo que es un "relájate" al estilo Alice - me respondió Jasper.

Estaba intentando mantener la compostura, pero se le notaba enfadado por dudar de su chica. Al verlo así los demás nos quedamos sumidos en un silencio. Todos estábamos nerviosos por las declaraciones de Alice, pero él se lo había tomado en plan personal. Aunque en cierta forma mi amiga tenía razón, realmente no había motivos para ponernos nerviosos.

_ Bueno, creo que deberíamos ir pensando en qué otros sitios deberíamos buscarla - dijo Sam rompiendo el silencio -. Se nos acaba el tiempo, si queremos recuperarla a salvo. Hemos buscado por el bosque, las cuevas, la playa, los acantilados... ¡Ya no se donde más buscar! - concluyó con tono desesperado.

Sam era nuestro jefe, pero también nuestro amigo y compañero. Verlo tan preocupado y desesperado no me gustaba nada. Aunque en el pasado hubiera tenido problemas con Leah, estaba claro que aun le tenía mucho cariño. Siendo así, estaba convencida de que no soportaría que le ocurriera algo malo a mi prima.

Todos le teníamos mucho cariño a esa pequeña cabra loca, pero nadie lo pasaría tan mal como nosotros tres. Para Seth, Sam y para mí misma, Leah era algo más que una amiga y compañera de manada… era de la familia y la queríamos. Saber que estaba en manos de un vampiro malvado estaba acabando con nosotros.

_ Probad en los moteles cercanos - sugirió Emmett desde las escaleras.

Emmett bajaba con su mujer bien agarradita entre sus brazos. Seguramente lo habían estado oyendo todo desde arriba y ahora venía a unirse a la juerga. Tenía una sonrisita lasciva en la cara que evidenciaba que estaba pensando en sexo y más sexo. Mi cuñado no parecía tener espacio para nada más en su cabeza.

Bueno, para el sexo y la lucha. No tenía arreglo. Le quería mucho, pero a veces estamparía su cara contra la pared más cercana cuando se ponía en ese plan. Tenía que meter baza en todo y la búsqueda de mi prima no era una excepción.

_ Bueno, cielo, Félix es un Vulturi. Supongo que tendrá algo más de clase que eso. Mejor buscad en los hoteles de lujo - se rió Rosalie.

Y por supuesto Rose no se iba a quedar callada. ¡No, que va! Eso era físicamente imposible. Ella tenía que aportar su granito de arena. Mi cuñada jamás dejaría pasar una oportunidad de meterse con un lobo.

_ Barbie y Ken, ¿os importaría ser un poco más serios? - se quejó Jared visiblemente enfadado -. Nuestra compañera puede estar en serios problemas.

Jared estaba tan enfadado que hasta podía adivinarse un ligero temblor en sus manos. No sabía por qué Jasper aun no había actuado sobre él con su poder. Como siguiera la situación un poco más íbamos a tener un gran problema en el salón en forma de un enorme lobo descontrolado. Alguien tenía que hacer algo.

_ Olvídalo, Jared - le paré, levantándome del sofá -. Vayamos a la casa de los Denali a ver si ellos saben algo acerca de Félix que nos pueda ayudar a encontrar a Leah.

Tenía que desviar su atención de la irritante parejita y centrarla en otra cosa o acabaríamos mal. Enfocarle en otra línea de acción era lo más adecuado. Teniendo algo que hacer, sus manos dejaron de temblar de furia. No sabía como se las apañaban "Barbie y Ken" para sacar lo peor de nosotros siempre, pero lo hacían.

Me había levantado del sofá para ir con Sam y Jared, pero Edward me sujetó del brazo y me detuvo. Le miré con gesto interrogante, pero él simplemente me hizo una señal para que me callará. ¿A qué venía esto ahora? Estaba confundida por su reacción. ¿Qué pensamientos estaría escuchando para detenerme?

Fuera como fuera estaba totalmente concentrado escuchando, sin prestarme la menor atención. Mis compañeros empezaban a impacientarse. Querían salir ya hacia la Casa Denali para interrogarles. Estaba a punto de enfadarme con mi marido cuando se giró hacia la puerta y se quedó mirándola con incredulidad.

Fue la misma incredulidad que se instauró en mi cara al ver aparecer por la entrada a una sonriente Leah. Mi prima nos miró con una mezcla de curiosidad a todos los allí reunidos. Seguro que le encantaba ver que todos estábamos locos buscándola por todas partes. Félix era una muy mala influencia para ella.

_ Hola, chicos - saludó alegremente -. Esto... Siento interrumpir vuestra pequeña reunión familiar, pero necesito a mi primita Bella - añadió con una sonrisa.

Vino hasta mí, me cogió del brazo y tiró de mí hasta que me sacó medio a rastras de la casa. Pero, ¡¿qué demonios estaba haciendo? Todos miraban la escena desde el ventanal del salón, atónitos por la actuación de Leah, sin que nadie pudiera reaccionar. Esto parecía un sueño surrealista.

_ Venga, prima. Vamos al cambiador y entra en fase de una vez - me pidió en un susurro apremiante en cuando estuvimos alejadas -. Y quita esa cara de tonta que se te ha puesto, que tengo muchas cosas que contarte.

Rápidamente salí detrás de ella e hice lo que me mandaba. Me estaba muriendo de ganas de enterarme de todo lo que había pasado. Si la expresión de Edward era una guía, me esperaban noticias muy interesantes. Y aun le debía algo a mi prima… un buen mordisco por habernos tenido tan preocupados.

"¿Cómo esta mi primita favorita?" - me preguntó Leah con tono bromista.

"No te aconsejo que uses ese tono conmigo, Leah. ¡Hoy no! Estoy seriamente enfadada contigo" - le recriminé.

"¡Oh, vamos! No te pongas así" - me pidió volviéndose juguetonamente hacia mí.

No le dije nada. Me limité a gruñirle roncamente desde la garganta. De repente se puso seria y me miró arrepentida. Por fin empezaba a entrar en razón.

"Vale… Lo siento, pero tenía que plantarle cara al malvado vampiro" - me explicó, intentando disculparse -. "¿No estas orgullosa de mí, prima?"

Me lo preguntó con toda inocencia mientras corríamos hacia los acantilados. Se veía tan orgullosa de su valiente encaramiento con Félix… Estaba segura de que tenía un As guardado en la manga. Presentía que íbamos a tener una laaaaaaaarga charla de amigas.

"¿Dónde estabas, Leah? Te la vas a cargar cuando te coja" - le amenazó Paul, que estaba haciendo su ronda junto con Collin por la línea de la frontera ampliada.

"Cierra tu bocota, Paul" - replicó Leah sin inmutarse.

"Chicos, ¿os importaría salir de fase?" - les pedí amablemente -. "Tengo que hablar seriamente con esta loca y si estáis por aquí no va a ser lo mismo."

"Como digas, Bella" - aceptó él con voz cansina -. "Pero más vale que la metas en cintura o lo haré yo, por mucho que se enfade Sam."

"Gracias, Paul" - le respondí agradecida de que no discutiera conmigo.

"Collin, ahora voy a buscarte con el coche" - dijo Paul justo antes de que éste saliera de fase -. "¡Chicas! Es lo peor que le ha podido pasar a la manada" - soltó antes de salir de fase él mismo y desaparecer.

Leah y yo no pudimos reprimir una risita al oír el tonillo resentido de Paul. Pobres lobitos, habíamos vuelto patas arriba su vida ordenada y la tranquila mente de la manada plagada de testosterona. Como si la mente masculina fuera un monasterio Zen, un lugar ideal para meditar. !Bobadas!

Daba miedo internarse en sus pensamientos. Normal que Leah estuviera tan contenta de que me uniera a ella en la manada. Pero, ¿qué hacía yo riéndome de los chicos? Tenía otras cosas mejores que hacer, como echarle la bronca a Leah.

"Deja de distraerte y desembucha" - le exigí poniéndome repentinamente seria.

"¡Vale, vale! Calma, Bella" -dijo intentando aplacarme -. "Pues bueno... cuando salí de la casa entre en fase rápidamente y fui a la Casa Denali a buscarlo."

"Eleazar no nos ha dicho nada" - la interrumpí extrañada.

"Es que no llegué a entrar. Como no sentí su aroma presente en la casa, decidí buscarlo en otra parte. Seguí su rastro alejándose de allí y finalmente lo encontré cerca de las cuevas de los acantilados. Debía de estar muy concentrado en sus pensamientos, porque se sobresaltó al oírme llegar" - me explicó pacientemente.

"¿Le pillaste desprevenido? Guau" - le dije asombrada -. "Y entonces… ¿qué hiciste? ¿No le arrancaste la cabeza nada más verlo?" - pregunté con curiosidad.

"La verdad es que esa fue mi primera intención" - confesó avergonzada -, "pero cuando lo vi tan serio…"

"¿Serio? ¿Félix? Qué raro, ¿no? " - le respondí.

"… me dejó noqueada" - continuó como si nada -. "Él siempre tiene esa sonrisa maliciosa, como si guardara algún secreto. Pero verlo tan concentrado y triste hizo que se me fuera todo el enfado de golpe."

"Ya sabía yo que no debíamos dejarte ir a hablar con él a solas" - dije con un suspiro.

"Así que simplemente me enfrenté a él con calma y le pedí explicaciones" - dijo Leah asombrándome de nuevo -. "Le dije que lo sabía todo y que quería respuestas."

"¿Y qué hizo cuando le preguntaste?" - insistí.

"Pues... siguió quieto un rato meditando, mirándome fijamente" - dijo sin acabar de creérselo ella misma -. "La verdad es que me moría de ganas de acercarme a él y abrazarlo muy fuerte. Era incapaz de verlo tan bajo de moral y quedarme quieta sin hacer nada."

"Eso es cosa de la imprimación. Hace que necesites consolarlo" - le aclaré.

"Sí, cierto. Estaba a punto de ceder cuando empezó a hablar" - continuó ella.

"Leah, tienes que aprender a controlar tus hormonas o la imprimación acabará contigo. Aunque bueno, mientras le echaras la bronca que se merecía" - comenté.

Estaba un poco aliviada al ver que mi prima se había mantenido en su sitio. A pesar de tenerlo todo en contra por los impulsos de protección de la imprimación, mi prima había pillado al Vulturi por los cuernos.

"Me dijo que sí" - reconoció -, "que me había mentido desde el principio."

"¡Ves! Ese vampiro no es de fiar!" - salté sin perder un segundo.

"Casi se me parte el corazón cuando escuché eso de sus labios" - dijo muy afectada -. "Fue tan horrible como cuando Sam y Emily se sentaron delante de mí para contarme lo suyo" - añadió con tristeza.

"Venga, no te preocupes. Superaste eso, superarás esto también. Tú eres muy fuerte, prima" - intenté animarla con un gesto cariñoso.

Por dentro estaba dando saltos de alegría al ver que por fin Leah había visto la realidad a la que se enfrentaba. Si tenía que consolarla por otro desengaño, lo haría. Peor sería llorar su pérdida a manos de los Vulturis y prepararnos para la lucha de vendetta contra ellos.

Mi prima se volvió hacia mí y me miró confusa. ¿Y ahora qué le pasaba? No podía leer mis pensamientos, así que no podía estar afectada por lo que yo estaba pensando. ¿Qué se le habría pasado por la cabeza esta vez?

"Bella, no hay nada que superar. Félix me quiere" - me explicó como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo.

"Vale. Creo que me he perdido" - admití al borde de la locura.

"Al principio sí que me engañó, siguiendo las ordenes de esa pequeña bruja. Pero luego todo cambió... Fue real" - dijo con un tono de lo más cursi.

Seguro que si hubiera estado en forma humana se hubiera sonrojado hasta las orejas. Con esa vocecilla mental que ponía me estaba dando un coma diabético.

"¿Me estás... tratando... de decir... que Félix se ha…" - dije tomándome una pausa para poder incluso pensarlo -. "… que está enamorado de ti?" - pregunté finalmente con los ojos abiertos como platos.

"Ya te lo he dicho, Bella. ¡Me quiere!" - confirmó con emoción desbordante -. "Dice que al principio yo sólo era un juego para él, pero que según me iba conociendo, se iba enamorando de mí" - concluyó con una sonrisa de suficiencia, evidente incluso en su cara lobuna.

"No me lo puedo creer" - solté sin poder evitarlo, aun sorprendida.

"Te lo dije... Ha cambiado… ¡Por mí!" - continuó cada vez más emocionada.

"Pero, Leah... Eso es imposible... Es..." - intenté decirle para que se calmara.

No podía creer que hubiera caído con aquella mentira. Era evidente hasta para mí que intentaba camelársela como fuera. La actuación de Félix se merecía un Oscar, pero no podía creérmela. Ni aunque estuviera viendo cada una de las escenas de esa conversación en la cabeza de mi amiga podía creerle. Era demasiado inverosímil como para ser verdad. Un Vulturi enamorado de una loba. ¡Inconcebible!

"Va a dejar a los Vulturis para quedarse aquí conmigo" - dijo toda orgullosa -. "Le duele dejar a sus amigos y su anterior vida, porque llevan muchos siglos juntos, pero dice que es incapaz de separarse de mí."

Cada vez estaba más alucinada. No me podía creer que Félix hubiera llegado hasta ese extremo para convencer a Leah de que fuera con él a Volterra. Espera, eso no es lo que había dicho, ¿verdad? Félix quería quedarse aquí en Forks. No quería llevársela a Volterra, sino que quería abandonar a los Vulturis. ¡Flipooooooooooooo!

"¿No habrá problema en que se quede, verdad?" - me preguntó algo temerosa.

Las escenas seguían sucediéndose en mi cabeza sin que pudiera decir nada. Era incapaz de reaccionar. Todo era demasiado extraño. Veía cómo Félix, el asesino grandullón, se sinceraba como mi primita. Luego ella acudía a sentarse a su lado y los dos seguían hablando. Luego pasaron a sonreírse y a hacerse carantoñas.

Y luego de pronto todo se cortó. Empezó a resonar en mi cabeza algo raro.

"Pikachu evoluciona en Raichu " - recitó Leah de repente -, "Vulpix evoluciona en Ninetals, Bulbasur evoluciona en Ivysaur, Charmander evoluciona en Charmeleon, Ponyta evoluciona en Rapidash…"

"Leah, ¿qué pasa? ¿Por qué has parado de repente? Y ante todo, ¿qué haces recitando la lista de pokemons de Seth?" - le pregunté alarmada.

Estaba viendo muy claro que mi prima me ocultaba algo. Y tenía que ser algo muy gordo para haber recurrido a la lista de Seth para no pensar en el porno-Jake.

"Es que... se ha acabado todo" - me contestó evadiendo el tema descaradamente -. "Vamos a casa de Emily, que tengo hambre."

"Leah Clearwater, ¡¿qué me estás ocultando?" - le exigí saber.

"Pues... pues... nada. Simplemente hablamos un rato. Y como a partir de ese momento fueron todo ñoñerías, pues te lo quería evitar" - dijo mirando al suelo.

Parecía algo más que un poco avergonzada. ¿Avergonzada por ser ñoña? ¡¿Leah? Eso sí que era raro. Mi prima no solía ser así... ¡Nunca! Entonces se me encendió la bombilla. De repente hice la conexión mental que me faltaba.

Quizás había sido el recordar lo de los Pokemon lo que había despertado mi memoria. Pero no… Eso no podía ser. Leah no era capaz de aquello. Es decir, había una diferencia abismal entre Jake y Leah… Pero la duda seguía ahí.

"Leah, tú... Quiero decir… Tú no habrás hecho lo que yo creo que has hecho con Félix, ¿verdad?" - le pregunté dudosa.

"Vale, sí. Lo hicimos" - admitió dejándome patidifusa -. "Es que tenías que haberlo visto. Estaba tan... tan... tan encantador" - me dijo recordando algunas imágenes.

Intenté no fijarme demasiado en todas esas imágenes que me estaba retransmitiendo. Casi prefería el porno-Jake a esto. Jamás sería capaz de ver a Félix con buenos ojos. Bueno, tampoco es que le tuviera especial aprecio a Tanya, pero al menos era una vampira buena.

"No sé, Bella. Supongo que tú sí que puedes entenderme. No en vano estás casada con un vampiro" - añadió dándome un golpecito con la pata.

Estaba tan alucinada que incluso ese simple toque casi acaba con mis huesos en el suelo. Sí que podía entender la fascinación que despertaban los vampiros y su inagotable resistencia era un punto a tener en cuenta. El irresistible encanto tampoco hacía ningún daño. Podía entender su punto de vista.

"Sí, cierto. Los vampiros tienen un algo irresistible" - acabé aceptando de mala gana.

Leah se río con un risilla nerviosa más propia de un quinceañera. Parecía toda una colegiala enamorada por primera vez. Aunque tenía que reconocer que al principio yo también lo parecía con Edward. Así que no podía criticarla por eso.

"Además... son tan diferentes a los humanos y a los lobos" - sonrío con picardía -. "Son otras sensaciones, otro tipo de caricias, otra temperatura corporal… y el peligro de sus dientes da un nuevo aliciente."

"Sí, tienes razón. Al principio el frío asusta, pero luego es increíble" - reí yo también.

"Parece como si te fuera a cortar el royo de repente" - continuó ella -, "pero va y es justamente lo contrario. El frío es excitante. Y aquello dura y dura y dura…"

"Ja, ja, ja… como el conejito Duracell. Además... aquello de que no se cansen nunca es una gran ventaja" - apunté con mirada conocedora.

"Y están tan bien proporcionados" - añadió ella con un suspiro mental.

"¿Qué quieres decir con bien proporcionados?" - pregunté confusa.

"Pues que en general los vampiros tienen proporciones perfectas, ¿no?" - me explicó -. "Y Félix es tan grandote, ¿no? Pues eso… Ya te digo yo que sus proporciones son perfectas… ¡Por todos lados!" - añadió con malicia.

"Valeeeeee…" - dije intentando pararla sin éxito -. "Creo que eso ha sido demasiada información sobre tu novio" - le dije.

Cerré los ojos intentando apartar esa indecorosa imagen de Félix de mi mente, pero no surtió el menor efecto. Todo estaba dentro de mi cabeza. Iba a tardar muchísimo tiempo en poder olvidar "eso". Definitivamente a mi prima le podía haber ido mucho peor al encontrar pareja de imprimación. Chica afortunada.

* * *

_**N/A: **__Esperamos que os haya gustado este capítulo... Animaos a dejarnos vuestra opinión en un review... Recordad que los coments son el único pago de los escritores aficionados como nosotras_

_Muchas gracias a __**Alejandracullen21, alice-bella1124, beita-cullen, BlackCullen, ceci9123, Dark kurogane, el angel de la muerte, gabuxus-15, isa-21, Jessica, mari, MarilizzieCullen13, Patry Clan Meyer**__ y __**sandryttaa **__por los reviews que nos vais dejando a lo largo de los capítulos... y nuestra bienvenida a los nuevos lectores..._

_Espero que os haya gustado esta actu sorpresa de regalo... Nos vemos el próximo Lunes con el __**Capítulo 15: "Intenciones" **__Muchos besos a todos_


	60. 3x15 Intenciones

_**Disclaimer: **__Los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer... nosotras sólo jugamos con ellos con mucha ilusión y sin ánimo de lucro... nuestro único pago son vuestros comentarios_

_**Summary: **__Bella ya es una más dentro de la manada y ambas familias se van acercando cada vez más… Charlie acaba de enterarse por casualidad de que el mundo en el que vive no es como él pensaba… Justo en ese momento Alice tiene una visión y todo se complica… __**Tercera parte de la ~ Saga Natura ~**_

_**Note:**__ Historia compartida con __**Edward-Kirtash**__… escribimos esta historia de forma conjunta… así que nos pertenece a las dos, aunque sea yo la que la suba por aquí_

_**Rating: ~ M ~ **__Esta historia contiene escenas de sexo explícito, así que estás avisado... si sigues leyendo es por tu propia decisión, luego no te vengas quejando..._

* * *

**~ Vengadores de Natura ~**

**{ Saga Natura 3 }**

**Capítulo 15****: Intenciones**

No podía acabar de creerme que Félix hubiera renunciado realmente a pertenecer a los Vulturis, aunque Leah estaba convencida de ello. Al principio fui un poco escéptica, pero conforme avanzaba la tarde Leah me acabo de convencer de que Félix era una buena persona. Lo había visto a través de sus ojos y Félix parecía convincente. Ahora solo nos quedaba convencer a los demás de ello.

Cuando empezaba a atardecer por fin dimos la charla por terminada y volvimos a casa. Los chicos empezarían la siguiente guardia pronto y no podríamos seguir charlando tranquilamente. Además, seguro que todos estaban preocupados por nosotras. Nos habíamos ido de casa hacía mucho rato.

Mi prima temblaba de pies a cabeza ante las posibles reacciones de nuestros compañeros de manada. No iban a aceptar lo ocurrido tan bien como yo. Lo de aceptar el sexo con vampiros ya no era tan raro en la manada, pero tratándose de un vampiro sanguinario era distinto.

Pero también había que tener en cuenta una cosa: desde que había llegado a la zona, Félix se había comportado bien. Había acatado las normas en cuanto a lo de la alimentación vegetariana sin problemas desde el principio. A parte de escaparse para ver a Leah, no había dado ningún problema.

No sabía con lo que nos podíamos encontrar al llegar a casa, pero seguro que no iba a ser fácil para Leah. Sam y Jared probablemente estarían esperando allí todavía a que llegáramos para enterarse de todo. El estado de nervios que llevaba nuestro Alfa no le permitiría irse sin saber de qué iba el tema.

Al llegar a la entrada mi prima se posicionó rápidamente a mi espalda, dispuesta a no moverse de su posición acorazada. ¡Genial! Me iba a usar de escudo para enfrentarse a la ira de nuestros compañeros. No podía creer que le tuviera miedo a su ex. Después de toda la mala leche que había estado soltando en la mente de la manada, de repente se ponía en plan tímido con ellos.

Solté un gruñido por lo bajo y entré con ella bien pegada a mi espalda.

_ Ya era hora de que volvierais - nos espetó Jared de malas formas.

_ ¡Muérdete la lengua, chucho! - le soltó Rosalie.

Guau… ¿Estaba alucinando o mi cuñada acaba de defendernos? ¡No me lo podía creer! Aquí había pasado algo o el mundo se había dado la vuelta.

_ Contrólate, Rose - le pidió mi marido.

_ Jo, no me reniegues - le dijo haciendo un pucherito -. Quiero enterarme de los cotilleos. De algo tendré que hablar con las Denali, ¿no?

Edward se la quedó mirando fríamente, dejándola clavada en el sitio. Eso fue suficiente para que terminara de enfurruñarse y se cruzara de brazos en el sofá. Ya estaba otra vez presente la Rosalie de siempre. Todo volvía a la normalidad.

_ ¿Dónde estabais? - intervino Sam con un tono neutro por primera vez -. ¿Y qué ha pasado con Félix?

Después de la explosión nerviosa que había presenciado, verlo tan tranquilo era casi antinatural. Me estaba dando mal rollo sólo de verlo tan controlado.

_ Sólo estábamos hablando, Sam - le contesté animadamente -. Leah necesitaba contarme todo tranquilamente. Tan solo ha sido un paseo de chicas. Lo necesitábamos - añadí con una sonrisa.

Pero a pesar de todos mis intentos de relajar la situación, Sam seguía igual. Tanta calma no auguraba nada bueno. Después de la calma viene la tempestad y la de él prometía ser un huracán de fuerza cinco. Normal que Leah aun siguiera protegiéndose tras mi espalda.

_ ¿Contar el qué exactamente? - insistió nuestro alfa con tono monocorde.

_ - soltó Leah de un tirón, trabándose con las palabras por la rapidez con que lo dijo.

Había sacando la cabeza por encima de mis hombros sólo lo justo para decir eso y había vuelto a esconderse rápidamente tras de mí. Estaba francamente asustada, tanto que hasta temblaba. Pero no tenía nada que ver con el temblor previo a transformarse, sino que era de miedo. Estiré la mano hacia atrás para consolarla, pero me quedé protegiéndola con mi cuerpo encarando a los demás.

_ ¡¿Qué? - preguntaron todos a coro muy impresionados.

Los únicos que no reaccionaron fueron Edward y Alice, cada uno por el uso que hacía de su poder. Edward lo habría leído todo con pelos y señales en la mente de Leah. Por su parte Alice, de alguna manera, estaba más que informada de lo que se estaba cociendo en esa parejita.

Bueno, la sorpresa fue Sam. No despego los labios en ningún momento. Seguía con su postura sería, contenida. Mientras todos alucinaban con la noticia, nuestro alfa permanecía imperturbable frente al caos. Supuse que estaría pensando en todo lo que iba a pasar a partir de ahora.

_ Leah, ¿te importa repetirlo de buenas formas? Porque no he entendido nada de lo que has dicho - le pidió Jared con voz suave, pero temblando considerablemente.

_ Félix me quiere. Va a dejar a los Vulturis para quedarse conmigo - repitió mi prima un poco más tranquila colocándose a mi lado.

Las caras de incredulidad eran generalizadas. Empezaron a mirarse entre ellos sin saber cómo reaccionar. Sabía bien qué sensaciones tenían con todo este asunto. A mí me había llevado algún tiempo acostumbrarme a la idea y eso que contaba con la ayuda de haber visto las reacciones de Félix en la mente de Leah.

_ Está bien - dijo Sam saliendo de su estupor paralizante -. Bella, necesito que vengas conmigo. Jared, acompaña a Leah a la reserva.

_ No necesito niñera - saltó ella, defendiéndose por fin.

_ ¡Eh! - exclamó Jared, ante las risas de todos.

_ Tu madre y Emily estaba muy preocupada por ti - le explicó Sam con mucha calma -. Así que ves directamente a verlas, por favor - le pidió finalmente.

Ambas habían estado llamando constantemente para saber dónde estaba Leah, así que a estas alturas estarían de los nervios. Pero a Emily no le convenía alterarse, no era bueno para el embarazo. Normal que Sam estuviera preocupado.

_ Vale - aceptó a regañadientes mi prima.

_ Muchas gracias por su hospitalidad y su ayuda, señora Cullen - se despidió muy educado Sam.

Todos nos quedamos alucinados ante su comportamiento, pero al haberse solucionado todo sin problemas nadie se quejó. Nuestro querido Alfa había pasado por todos los estados de ánimo en muy poco tiempo. Seguramente Jasper estaría alucinando con él, porque no dejaba de vigilarlo de reojo.

Jared cogió a Leah del brazo rápidamente y se apresuró a sacarla de la casa. Tomaron el primer turno en el cambiador de Alice y salieron hacia la reserva sin dilación. Luego Sam se dirigió a la salida y yo me apresuré a seguirle, siguiendo sus órdenes previas.

Edward se levantó rápidamente para acompañarnos. Lo miré con un suspiro de alivio. No sabía en que estado mental estaba realmente Sam, así que prefería tener compañía. No tenía idea de qué planes llevaba, pero Edward sí.

_ Sam, si te parece bien voy con vosotros - sugirió Edward -. Creo que será mejor.

_ Gracias, Edward - aceptó nuestro jefe de buen talante -. Nos vendrá bien tu ayuda, por si acaso.

Cada vez estaba más alucinada con Sam. A saber lo que tenía en mente para necesitar la ayuda de mi marido. Miedo me daba. Nos dirigimos en un tenso silencio hacia el garaje y nos montamos en el Volvo. Edward arrancó el motor y nos puso en camino rápidamente. Al parecer Sam le había indicado el lugar mentalmente.

Nadie me dio ninguna explicación de hacia a dónde íbamos. No me gustaba esto de que me dejaran al margen, pero tampoco quería hacer ninguna pregunta. Sam parecía al borde de un ataque de nervios y no quería ser yo la que lo provocara. Me tocaría esperar a llegar para saber donde nos dirigíamos.

Tras un rato de conducción nos encontramos frente a la Casa Denali. Me quedé asombrada en un primer momento, pero luego la cosa dio paso al miedo. ¿Qué hacíamos allí? Acaso… No pretendería Sam matar a Félix, ¿verdad?

Edward debió percatarse de mi repentino temor, porque me dedicó una sonrisa tranquilizadora. Vale. Él sabía más que yo, pero aun así no me inspiraba ninguna confianza. Se iba a liar sí o sí a poco que Félix se pusiera difícil.

Bajamos rápidamente del coche y nos acercamos hasta la entrada. Edward llamó al timbre y al cabo de un instante una resplandeciente Carmen nos abría la puerta. Todo su buen humor se esfumó de repente al ver la cara seria que traía Sam. Seguro que la mía era de pánico, pero ella no me estaba mirando. Estaba totalmente centrada en la posible fuente de problemas.

_ Hola, chicos - nos saludó ella con recelo -. ¿Y esas caras largas? ¿Ha ocurrido algo? - nos preguntó preocupada.

_ Buenas tardes, señora Denali. ¿Está Félix en casa? - preguntó Sam educadamente -. Necesitamos hablar con él urgentemente.

_ Sí, claro - nos contestó todavía algo confusa -. Está en el salón con Eleazar.

Los tres nos apresuramos a seguir a Carmen dentro. Nos conducía hacia el lugar indicado, donde nos esperaban los demás. Nos habían oído hablar y estaban pendientes de nuestra llegada. Félix y Eleazar estaban sentados cómodamente en dos sofás. Los dos parecían animados hasta que vieron nuestras caras, o más bien hasta que se fijaron en la de Sam.

Félix se puso repentinamente serio al percatarse de quién venía a hacerle una visita. Debía haber oído hablar de Sam, ya fuera en casa de los Denali o de boca de la propia Leah. A saber lo que estaría pasando por su cabeza. Mientras tanto Eleazar hacía grandes esfuerzos por no reírse de su amigo. ¿Sabría algo de lo que había pasado aquí? Por su mirada, parecía que sí.

_ Carmen, ¿por qué no vamos a dar un paseo mientras ellos hablan? - preguntó Eleazar -. Así vemos el atardecer, que hace mucho que no nos tomamos un tiempo para estar a solas - añadió poniéndose en plan cariñoso con su mujer.

_ Me parece una idea genial - aceptó ella refugiándose entre sus brazos.

_ Eleazar... - llamó Félix con tono suplicante.

¿Qué le pasaba a éste? No me podía creer lo que veían mis ojos. Estaba pidiéndole a su amigo que no lo dejara a solas con nosotros. ¿Acaso nos tenía miedo? El fuerte y temido vampiro sanguinario estaba atemorizado. ¡Ver para creer!

_ ¿Qué quieres que te diga, viejo amigo? Si has sido todo un hombre para lo otro, también lo tienes que ser para esto, chaval - le contestó con una risita antes de salir corriendo con Carmen de la mano.

Nosotros tres tomamos asiento en el sofá que había delante de Félix, no dejando opción a que se escaqueara de la situación. Esperaba que todo se desarrollará de forma pacifica y no hubiera grandes incidentes. De otra manera podía ser peligroso para todos. Se instauró un silencio tenso en la sala hasta que finalmente Félix se decidió a hablar.

_ Supongo que Leah os ha contado lo que estuvimos hablando el otro día - dijo.

_ Sí, nos lo ha contado. La cuestión es qué parte es verdad y qué parte mentira - resumió Sam en un tono muy serio -. Porque no termino de creerme la sinceridad de tus palabras. Leah en el fondo es demasiado ingenua y la imprimación le está afectando demasiado. No creo que vea las cosas con claridad.

_ Todo es cierto - afirmó nuestro acompañante muy convencido -. La quiero y pienso dejar la guardia para estar con ella.

_ ¡No te creo, vampiro! - exclamó Sam soltando todo lo que llevaba guardándose toda la tarde -. Sé que tienes tus órdenes para con Leah y creo que la estás utilizando. Harás todo lo que quieras con ella, porque ella te dejará debido a la imprimación. Y después te la llevarás a Volterra contigo, esclavizándola como una mascota para tus amos. Para remate seguro que nos destruiréis al resto.

_ Sam tiene razón, Félix. Tu nueva actitud no es del todo creíble, que digamos - añadí secundando a mi jefe -. He visto en la mente de mi prima todo lo que le has dicho, pero bien podrías estar engañándola. Ella está demasiado enamorada como para ver las cosas con claridad.

_ ¿Por qué dices eso? Precisamente tú que lo has visto todo en su mente, cosa que no me gusta ni un pelo, deberías saber la verdad - me respondió furioso -. Además, ¿por qué no puedo querer a Leah? Es una muchacha preciosa y dulce...

_ Y muy imprimada - soltó Sam, concluyendo por él.

_ Pero, ¿a ti que te pasa? - se enfrentó a Sam -. ¿Tan difícil es creer que alguien pueda amarla?

Ante eso Sam no pudo hacer otra cosa que cerrar la boca con fuerza. Podía oír los engranajes de su cabeza dando vueltas, buscando otra forma de seguir atacándolo. Yo, que conocía mejor a los Vulturis, le eché una mano con otra teoría.

_ ¡Chelsea, claro! - recordé de repente -. Ella impide que abandonéis la guardia. En cuanto a lo de enamorarte de Leah, tampoco me lo acabo de creer del todo - respondí fríamente -. Algo hay por tu parte, pero pienso más en lujuria que en amor.

_ No te engañes, Bella - me respondió Félix con voz dura -. El poder de Chelsea requiere cercanía, pierde su eficacia con la distancia y el tiempo. Yo he pasado demasiado tiempo lejos de la Torre y me he topado con un poder mucho mayor - añadió con una sonrisa.

Me quedé mirándolo alucinada. Era una sonrisa, pero no una de típicas suyas de ligón redomado. No tenía nada que ver con la sonrisa guasona que me dedicó en Volterra. Ésta era una sonrisa bobalicona de tonto enamorado. ¡Ay, dios! Mira que si era verdad que quería a mi prima. ¿Podía ser? En qué lío estábamos metidos.

_ Así que nos estás diciendo que te has enamorado profundamente de Leah - dijo Sam con la duda pintada en la cara -. Dices que vas a renunciar a la guardia, tu única familia desde hace siglos, para estar con ella… con Leah.

_ Exacto - afirmo Félix muy convencido -. La quiero y no pienso renunciar a ella.

Sam y yo nos giramos hacia Edward con gesto interrogante. Él era el único capaz de llegar hasta el fondo del asunto. Era el único capaz de atravesar esa convincente fachadas para llegar al fondo de sus sentimientos hacia mi prima. Ojala nos hubiera acompañado también Jasper para atisbar sus emociones.

_ Bella, dice la verdad - respondió encogiéndose de hombros -. La quiere, Sam, con un amor profundo que sólo un vampiro puede sentir. Es algo muy parecido a la imprimación, así que no hay vuelta atrás para él tampoco.

Sam se levantó de un salto del sofá. Félix se encogió como si esperara un ataque de su parte, pero no pasó nada. Nos habíamos escapado por los pelos de que empezara una lucha sin cuartel. Sam simplemente comenzó otra vez con sus paseíllos mientras murmuraba para sí.

_ Claro, lo más normal del mundo - empezó a desvariar con un tono muy irónico -. ¡¿Por qué no? Un vampiro y una licántropa. Total, ya pasó una vez, ¿no? ¿Por qué no iba a volver a suceder otra vez? No importa que desafíe a las leyes de la naturaleza y del buen gusto.

_ ¡Eh! - salté yo, haciendo amago de levantarme sin éxito.

_ Déjalo, Bella - me dijo Edward en un murmullo, mientras evitaba que me acercara a Sam -. Necesita soltarlo todo. Dale la oportunidad de que se desahogue.

Volví a acomodarme en el sofá al lado de mi marido, mientras los tres no le quitábamos ojo a Sam. Él seguía y seguía hablando solo. Daba penita verlo.

_ Si se quieren, ¿por qué no? - continuó exasperado como si no me hubiera oído -. ¡Rompamos las tradiciones! Lo siguiente... lo siguiente... Seguro que los Ancestros, en su inmensa sabiduría, deciden liar a Seth con una bruja, a Collin con un hada y a Brady con una sirena.

¡Oh, por favor! Cada vez iba a peor. No podía dejar que siguiera así. Intenté hablarle, pero Edward volvió a retenerme en el sitio. Él sabía mejor que yo lo que Sam tenía en la cabeza. Confiaría en él, pero se me hacía muy duro no hacer nada para ayudar a mi jefe y amigo a superar esta sorpresa.

_ Total, ya hay tres miembros de la manada arrejuntados con vampiros... ¿qué más da uno más? - seguía y seguía hablando Sam -. O espera, mejor... Casi mejor si a Seth lo juntaremos con la enana esa, doña mala leche. ¡Sí, una idea genial!

_ ¡Oh, dios mío! - exclamé sin poder evitarlo.

Sam continuaba despotricando sin dejar de moverse de un lado para el otro. Hacía espavientos con las manos, totalmente exasperado según pasaba de una teoría a otra. Se le había ido la cabeza del todo. Tanta tensión le había pasado factura al final.

Tendríamos que obligarle a tomarse un descanso y que el Beta tomara el relevo. No, espera… ¿Jake de jefe temporal? Mal asunto. Igual era peor el remedio que la enfermedad. Mejor si esperábamos a que Sam se recuperara rápidamente.

_ ¿Se encuentra bien? - nos preguntó Félix por lo bajo.

_ Sí, no te preocupes - le dije intentando quitarle importancia al asunto -. Es sólo que últimamente ha soportado mucha tensión. Ha habido demasiados problemas en la manada en poco tiempo. Han sido demasiados cambios en muy poco tiempo y no le está resultando fácil asumirlos - expliqué.

Quería sonar divertida por el comportamiento de nuestro jefe, aunque por dentro me hallaba muy preocupada. No quería que Félix viera su comportamiento como una debilidad. A Sam no le sentaría nada bien el dar esa impresión. Debía estar muy alterado como para estar así en presencia de un extraño.

_ Parece un poco desquiciado - comentó Félix, nada convencido con mi pantomima.

_ Lo está - le respondió Edward -, pero se repondrá. No te preocupes. Sólo ha sido la sorpresa del momento.

El pobre debía de estar pasándoselo en grande con los pensamientos de nuestro alfa. Seguro que no tenía un momento de aburrimiento. Desde su punto de vista la situación probablemente resultaba hasta graciosa y todo. Bueno, cierta gracia sí que tenía en el fondo, tenía que reconocerlo. A Sam sólo le faltaba tirarse de los pelos para completar la escena de una comedia de la tele.

Al final acabamos los tres riéndonos disimuladamente de los continuos paseos de Sam, evitando que se fijará en nosotros y nuestras risas. Después de todo parecía que Félix no era tan mal tipo… ¡Ver para creer!

Sin embargo, a pesar de nuestros esfuerzos por disimular las risas, Sam se acabó dando cuenta. Entonces rápidamente volvió a sentarse a nuestro lado y seguimos con la conversación por donde la habíamos dejado.

_ Muy bien, Félix. Entonces estás enamorado de Leah, ¿no? - dijo Sam en tono serio, volviendo a centrarse en lo que nos había traído aquí -. Pues bien, digamos que me lo creo. Así que dime: ¿qué intenciones tienes para con ella? - preguntó muy serio.

¡Ya la habíamos liado! Menudo momentito había elegido Sam para sacar ese tema precisamente. No es que no fuera necesario preguntarle, sino que tal y como estaban sus nervios de alterados podía volver a estallar en cualquier momento.

_ ¿Disculpa? - dijo Félix confuso -. No entiendo a qué te refieres con eso.

_ Bueno, te lo explicaré - dijo muy calmadamente -. Tenemos varios precedentes de imprimación en la manada. Lo normal es que cuando son de la misma edad y los sentimientos son correspondidos, pues los implicados suelen acabar como pareja formal. Es decir, se ponen como novios, prometidos o algo por el estilo.

_ Eh… - dijo Félix sin saber qué decir.

_ En cambio la cuestión cambia con los vampiros - siguió Sam sin darle ocasión de añadir nada más -. Por un lado tenemos a Edward y Bella que se casaron inmediatamente después de la imprimación. Aunque también hay que tener en cuenta que ya llevan esa idea de antes.

_ Sí, nos llegó la invitación a la boda a la Torre - confirmó Félix.

_ ¿Ah, sí? - le dije sorprendida.

_ Cosa de Alice - explicó Edward sin entrar en más detalles.

_ Y por otro lado tenemos el caso de Jake y Tanya - continuó Sam enfadado por las interrupciones -. Esos dos se dedican a echar polvos por todas partes a todas horas sin ton ni son. Tuvimos que imponer unas normas para que no alteraran a toda la manada.

_ Algo de eso me comentó Leah - confirmó Félix con una sonrisita pícara.

_ Así que… ¿Qué tipo de relación tienes intención de tener con Leah? - preguntó Sam a punto de explotar.

_ Pues... pues... No lo sé - respondió Félix de forma muy escueta.

¡Mala respuesta! La cara de Sam era un poema. Estaba a punto de liarse una peor que la masacre del día de San Valentín en el salón de los Denali. Me apresuré a parar a Sam para que no saltara sobre él.

El pobre Félix parecía hasta avergonzado y todo. Edward giró rápidamente la cabeza ocultando su gesto, pero yo lo vi. Estaba riéndose de algo que había leído en la mente de Félix. Seguro que debía de haber repasado la escenita de la cueva que mi prima me había contado.

Pobre Sam. Él no sabía que la relación de estos dos se decantaba más hacia él lado fogoso que otra cosa. Yo me lo había tomado con más calma con Edward, pero también contaba con la ventaja de poder guardar todo eso a salvo dentro de mi dura cabeza a prueba de la mente de la manada.

De repente, algo del gesto avergonzado de Félix logró traspasar el enfado de Sam. Casi pude oír como las piezas iban encajando dentro de su cabeza.

_ Un momento... Ya... - dijo Sam sorprendido -. ¿Ya habéis empezado como Jake y la pelirroja? - preguntó Sam furioso, justo antes de lanzarse a por el cuello de Félix.

Afortunadamente Edward y yo lo estábamos esperando y reaccionamos a tiempo para sujetarlo. Félix se colocó en la otra punta de la habitación de un ágil salto, dándole a Sam un espacio que necesitaba para calmarse. Esperaba que no acabara entrando en fase en nuestros brazos o nos destrozaría.

Pero la actitud de Félix me tenía sorprendida. ¿Acaso se arrepentiría de haberse liado con Leah? Por lo que me había contado mi prima se lo habían pasado más que aceptablemente, así que no creo que fuera por no estar satisfecho. Tenía que haber más ahí de lo que yo suponía.

_ ¡Vaya mal genio que te gastas! Ni que fueras su hermano - se quejó Félix.

_ ¡No me hables así, chupasangres! - le gritó Sam completamente descontrolado -. Y no soy su hermano, soy su ex-novio. Y para que lo sepas, eso es mucho peor.

_ ¡¿Su ex? - preguntó incrédulo el vampiro.

_ Sí, su ex - le contestó de malos modos mientras Edward y yo lo sujetábamos todavía -. ¡Y como se te ocurra hacerle daño a Leah ni toda la guardia Vulturi podrá protegerte de mí! ¿Entendido, italianini? - le gritó Sam utilizando el apelativo despectivo que les habían puesto los chicos a los Vulturis.

_ No pienso hacerle daño a Leah... - respondió Félix ofendido de que dudarán de su amor -. La quiero demasiado como para eso. No soportaría verla sufrir.

_ Está bien, está bien - dijo Sam deshaciéndose de nuestro agarre -. Entonces responde, ¿qué intenciones tienes para con ella?

_ Quiero hacer las cosas bien - le respondió Félix muy decidido y seguro de su decisión -. Voy a pedirle que se case conmigo.

* * *

_**N/A: **__Esperamos que os haya gustado este capítulo... Animaos a dejarnos vuestra opinión en un review... Recordad que los coments son el único pago de los escritores aficionados como nosotras_

_Muchas gracias a __**Alejandracullen21, alice-bella1124, beita-cullen, BlackCullen, ceci9123, Dark kurogane, el angel de la muerte, gabuxus-15, isa-21, Jessica, mari, MarilizzieCullen13, Patry Clan Meyer**__ y __**sandryttaa **__por los reviews que nos vais dejando a lo largo de los capítulos... y nuestra bienvenida a los nuevos lectores..._

_Perdón por el retraso en subir la actu... el lunes me fue imposible pasarme...__ Nos vemos el próximo Lunes (espero) con el __**Capítulo 16: "Tornado" **__Besos a todos_


	61. 3x16 Tornado

**Perdón por los desbarajusten en los días de actualización.**

**Me resulta difícil echarle mano a otro pc regularmente... De todas maneras intentaré que sigais teniendo una actu semanal... Un saludo**

* * *

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer... nosotras sólo jugamos con ellos con mucha ilusión y sin ánimo de lucro... nuestro único pago son vuestros comentarios

_**Summary: **__Bella ya es una más dentro de la manada y ambas familias se van acercando cada vez más… Charlie acaba de enterarse por casualidad de que el mundo en el que vive no es como él pensaba… Justo en ese momento Alice tiene una visión y todo se complica… __**Tercera parte de la ~ Saga Natura ~**_

_**Note:**__ Historia compartida con __**Edward-Kirtash**__… escribimos esta historia de forma conjunta… así que nos pertenece a las dos, aunque sea yo la que la suba por aquí_

_**Rating: ~ M ~ **__Esta historia contiene escenas de sexo explícito, así que estás avisado... si sigues leyendo es por tu propia decisión, luego no te vengas quejando._

* * *

**~ Vengadores de Natura ~**

**{ Saga Natura 3 }**

**Capítulo 16****: Tornado**

Era increíble el giro que habían dado las cosas en tan solo un día. No había nada como hablar claro para resolverlo todo. Hasta hace unos días todos estábamos muy preocupados por la posibilidad de que los Vulturis pudieran llevarse a Leah a Volterra. Y si no era eso nos preocupaba que nos llevarán a todos allí o que nos masacrarán aquí o un montón más de macabras alternativas igual de horrorosas.

Pero el noviazgo de Leah y el imponente forastero lo cambió, dándonos una tranquilidad que no esperábamos. La noticia se extendió como la pólvora por toda la reserva. Aunque casi nadie estaba al tanto del secreto de la manada, los vampiros y demás, lo que sí veían es que mi prima volvía a sonreír. Todos se alegraban de que Leah hubiera encontrado la felicidad de nuevo tras lo de Sam y Emily.

Nadie más que unos pocos sabían que el novio no era otro que un ex-vampiro sanguinario, que ahora era vegetariano por cortesía hacia la novia y el resto de familiares. Félix realmente había renunciado por completo a la sangre humana para poder estar con Leah y eso hablaba alto y claro de su compromiso hacia ella y su relación.

Había controlado su necesidad de sangre humana por ella. Y eso no era nada fácil de superar, según Jazz, pero la evidencia estaba ahí. Su ojos habían ido cambiando a lo largo de las semanas. El color se había suavizado desde un tono carmesí intenso hasta llegar al que lucía ahora, más parecido al cobre o al oro viejo.

Una vez que se comprobó que el chaval estaba de nuestra parte, se relajó la vigilancia a la que les sometíamos tanto a él como a Leah. Al ver que no tenía intención de abandonar a nuestra compañera ni de traicionarnos a todos, nadie se opuso a su amor. Y eso trajo como consecuencia más libertad de movimiento para ambos, por lo que los dos tortolitos no se separaban ni a sol ni a sombra.

Todos esperábamos que Félix le pidiera matrimonio de inmediato tras la charla que mantuvimos con él, pero no fue así. Algo iba mal en ese tema, porque pasaba el tiempo y Leah seguía sin llevar el anillo en el dedo. Todo se aclaró más tarde, cuando un día, Félix quiso hablar conmigo.

_ Bella, ¿podemos hablar un momento? - me pidió sorprendiéndome -. En privado, por favor - añadió, refiriéndose a Edward.

Me sorprendió su solicitud, pero no pude negarme. Edward estaba a mi lado y no puso ningún impedimento, por lo que no debía de ser nada malo. Cuando me alejé con él de la casa me giré para ver a mi marido. No me podía creer lo que veían mis ojos. Edward se retorcía de la risa y tenía la ligera sospecha de que era a mi costa. ¿Qué querría Félix de mí que fuera tan gracioso?

Nos alejamos de la casa hacia el bosque, supongo que para hablar tranquilamente. No querría que oídos ajenos oyeran nuestra conversación, aunque contra el don de Edward no podía hacer nada. El único que podía ayudarme a escapar de la situación en la que me encontraba estaba descojonándose a mi costa.

Al final Félix se detuvo cuando ya estábamos entre los árboles. Tomó asiento sobre un árbol caído y me indicó que le acompañara. Me senté cerca de él, llena de recelo. No le quité la vista de encima, sin saber a qué atenerme.

_ Bella, ya sé que tú y yo no somos muy amigos - empezó a hablar dubitativamente -. Bueno, mejor dicho que no me soportas. Lo entiendo perfectamente, de verdad. Le di una buena paliza a tu chico cuando nos visitasteis.

_ Ni que lo jures - murmuré por lo bajo sin saber por dónde iba.

_ Pero necesito pedirte un favor enorme - dijo dejándome helada -, porque eres la única en la que confío. No sé a quién más acudir. Se lo hubiera dicho a Heidi, pero al no estar ella aquí... - continuó tartamudeando nervioso.

La verdad es que la imagen que me ofrecía sentado allí delante de mí era bastante cómica. No había nada como ver a un vampiro tan grande y poderoso temblar ante ti para echarse a reír, pero con una risa malvada que daba miedito. Me contuve a duras penas.

Antes de que siguiera poniéndose en ridículo, le animé a hablar. Necesitaba saber exactamente qué necesitaba de mí. Por él no movería un dedo debido a todo ese rencor que le guardaba por herir a Edward, pero sí lo haría por hacer feliz a mi prima. Por ella pondría todo de mi parte para que todo saliera perfecto.

_ A ver, explícate mejor - le dije -. ¿Qué quieres de mí?

_ Necesito que me ayudes a organizar una fiesta bonita para Leah - me pidió, llegando al asunto finalmente -. Ella se lo merece todo y yo soy un negado para estas cosas. Haré cualquier cosa que me pidas para conseguir que me ayudes. Bella, por favor - me dijo con voz suplicante.

¡Vaya! Esto sí que no me lo esperaba. Había conseguido sorprenderme a base de bien. Primero por pedirme algo y segundo por ser tan considerado con Leah. Preparar una fiesta para ella, para hacer las cosas bien, era todo un detalle.

_ Sí, claro - le respondí sin dudarlo -. Lo que sea. ¿Qué tipo de fiesta tiene que ser?

_ Una fiesta de pedida - me explicó -. Quiero que sea una sorpresa para Leah.

Al parecer Félix era de la vieja escuela, al igual que Edward. Eso por supuesto implicaba que debía pedir la mano de Leah a su padre de forma oficial. Bueno, en este caso le tocaba dirigirse a su hermano, pero según sus tradiciones todo eso debía hacerse en una gran fiesta con familia y amigos.

Como era de suponer, el chico no tenía ni idea de como celebrar una gran fiesta de ese estilo. Y, para ser sincera, yo tampoco tenía ni idea de cómo organizar ningún tipo de fiesta en general. Pero, ¿quién podía negarse a esa petición tan sincera? Además, la beneficiada de todo esto iba a ser mi prima, así que adelante.

_ ¿Ya has hablado con Seth? - le pregunté -. Para pedir la mano de Leah, me refiero.

_ Sí, hablé con él el otro día - me respondió -. Si no no hubiera venido a hablar contigo sobre lo de la fiesta. Hay que seguir el protocolo adecuado para estas cosas.

_ ¿Necesitas algo más, Félix? - le pregunté viéndole dudoso aún.

_ Pues a decir verdad, sí - me confesó aun más avergonzado que antes -. Es por el anillo. Necesitaré tu consejo para elegirlo. No sé cuál le gustaría más a ella.

_ Sin problemas - le dije, ya dispuesta a todo por Leah.

_ Además, si me acompañas a comprarlo… - añadió volviendo a sacar su timidez -, pues sería mucho mejor y más fácil para mí. Tu olor amortiguará el de los humanos de la tienda. Aun me cuesta un poco contenerme y eso me ayudaría a pasar el trago.

_ ¿Gracias? - le respondí dudosa entre enfadarme o sentirme halagada.

Después de volver a casa y pensarlo mucho, seguía sin tener ni idea de cómo organizar una fiesta así. Al final acabé recurriendo a los consejos de Emily. Y así es como habíamos llegado a este momento. Estábamos sentadas cómodamente en el salón de mi casa, con un precioso servicio de café delante, mientras discutíamos los detalles de la fiesta de pedida de Leah.

Hasta ahora lo único que teníamos claro era que tendría lugar en la Casa Cullen al atardecer, por lo que habría que ir con vestidos de coctel. Pero para todo lo demás estábamos absolutamente perdidas. ¿Quién sabe lo que era tradicional para un vampiro de varios siglos de edad? ¿Habría que llevar pelucas o algo por el estilo?

_ Esto es una tortura - me quejé dando un largo trago a mi bebida ya fría -. Con lo fácil que sería hacer la pedida de mano a la moderna. Lo único que tendría que hacer sería llevarla a un restaurante bonito y declararse.

_ Envidia es lo que tienes, Bella - se río Emily descaradamente -, porque a ti no te hicieron una fiesta tan bonita.

_ Eres mala, prima - le recriminé con una mueca -. No tengo envidia de Leah, no es eso... Es que ha ido a fijarse en el vampiro más estirado de todos los Vulturis. Aunque bueno, pensándolo mejor, seguro que Demetri hubiera sido mucho peor - refunfuñé entre dientes intentando mantenerme digna ante sus carcajadas.

_ Bueno, tenemos que poner comida - comentó Emily cuando se le pasó la risa -, aunque supongo que sólo comeremos los invitados por parte de Leah.

_ Es decir, habrá que preparar una carretada de comida para los chicos de la manada - puntualicé tomando nota de ello en la libreta con cosas por hacer -. Y también hay que preparar la decoración para adornar la casa.

_ Uff… ¡Qué pesadez! - me volví a quejar -. Así no vamos a terminar nunca…

Y en ese momento nos interrumpió un gran estruendo. Me giré hacia la puerta, dispuesta a defenderme y a proteger a mi prima de cualquier ataque inesperado. Pero no estaba preparada para ver a esa presencia en mi casa.

Alice había irrumpido en el salón como un tornado, como una diosa clamando venganza. Parecía bastante enfadada conmigo, aunque no alcanzaba a comprender por qué. Me miraba con ojos de asesina psicópata, como nunca antes la había visto. Se plantó frente a nosotras con los brazos en jarra y empezó a taconear nerviosamente sobre el suelo entarimado.

_ ¿Qué te pasa, Alice? - me atreví a preguntar finalmente, al ver que no decía nada.

Mi cuñada se limitaba a mirarme lanzándome dardos asesinos con los ojos. De repente tuve miedo de que la tomara con la muy embarazada Emily. Tuve que recordarme dos veces que se trataba de mi querida Alice. Ahora sí que parecía una peligrosa vampira, con fuerza suficiente como para hacerme daño incluso a mí.

Estaba tan enfadada que todo su cuerpo temblaba. ¡Ni que fuera un lobo a punto de transformarse! Tenía los labios fruncidos con una mueca de furia. Parecía estar aguantándose para no soltar una burrada. Al final consiguió relajarse un poco y recuperar un poco la compostura antes de empezar a hablar.

_ ¿Que qué me pasa? ¿Y tú me lo preguntas? - dijo con voz dolida -. Que un vampiro italiano pasé de mí lo veo lógico, pero tú... ¡Creía que eras mi amiga!

_ No me entero de nada - murmuró mi prima, escondida aún a mi espalda.

_ Ni yo - le respondí por lo bajini -. Alice, cuéntame por qué estás tan dolida.

_ Vais a organizar una fiesta y no me habéis pedido ayuda - se quejó ella, terminando por hacer uno de sus típicos puchero.

¡Anda! La que se había liado por una tontería… Con lo fácil que habría sido pensar en ello al principio. No habría tenido ni que molestarme en pensar en ningún maldito detalle para esta fastidiosa fiesta, sobretodo sin tener ni idea de cómo hacerlo. ¡Dios, ojala se me hubiera ocurrido antes!

_ Venga, Alice - dije levantándome y dándole un abrazo -. No te pongas así. Es que no queríamos molestarte con esta tontería de fiesta - añadí improvisando.

_ ¡No digas eso! Una fiesta nunca es una tontería y menos si es una fiesta de pedida - me regañó mi cuñada enfadada de nuevo -. Me podía esperar de Félix que me dejara de lado, pero no de vosotras - se quejó, retomando su puchero.

_ No te enfades, Alice. ¡Con lo que yo odio preparar fiestas! - se rió Emily -. Y sin embargo a ti te encanta y te sabe mal que no hayamos contado contigo.

_ Pues sí… Es que organizar fiestas es lo mío - dijo ella tímidamente.

_ ¿Qué vamos a hacer contigo? - dijo mi prima con una sonrisa, moviendo la cabeza con incredulidad -. ¡Anda, ven aquí! Siéntate con nosotras y lo organizamos juntas.

Mi prima era increíble. Se tomaba todo con humor y una sonrisa. Aunque tuviera a una manada de chicos ansiosos por comer agobiándola, ella siempre reaccionaba con calma. Además era un encanto con los vampiros de mi familia. Los trataba con tanta naturalidad como si fueran cualquier ser humano normal.

Le devolví una sonrisa de agradecimiento, feliz de que hubiera tomado el asunto en sus manos. Mientras tanto Alice empezó a inspeccionar en detalle todo lo que habíamos hecho hasta el momento. Puso una mueca de horror al ver la multitud de notas dispersas que poblaban la mesita delante nuestro.

_ ¿Y esa cara? - le pregunté ligeramente preocupada.

A veces mi cuñada solía ser un poco bipolar, o al menos comportarse como tal. Podía pasar de ser la persona más encantadora a ser un verdadero monstruo regañón con un transtorno de la personalidad, con predilección por el rosa.

_ ¿Pero qué clase de monstruo creéis que soy? - nos preguntó indignada.

Me la quedé mirando con cara de no entender nada. ¿Realmente esperaba que le contestara o era una pregunta retórica? Preferí callarme, por si las moscas.

_ La preparación de una fiesta de tamaña magnitud implica mucho estrés, nervios y demás - continuó ella sin esperar respuesta por mi parte -, todo ello emociones muy poco aconsejables durante el embarazo - añadió mirando ostensiblemente la tripa de mi prima.

_ Entonces, ¿eso significa eso que me quedo fuera? - preguntó Emily confusa.

_ Significa que puedes mirar, pero no puedes tomar decisiones - dijo con voz firme -. Para eso ya estoy yo aquí. Además, ya tengo todo decidido - dijo con una feliz sonrisa antes de dar carpetazo al tema.

Durante los siguiente días, mi cuñada parecía verdaderamente un torbellino de actividad. Menos mal que era una loba casi inagotable, o no habría sido capaz de seguirle el ritmo a ese diablillo. No paraba de ir de un lado para otro con las manos llenas de papeles y carpetas, dando órdenes a diestro y siniestro.

Para ella los demás sólo éramos peones con manos para cumplir todos sus caprichos. La peor parte me la llevaba yo como su ayudante. Si no hubiera sido por el noble propósito de casar a Leah, no habría movido un dedo por mi cuñada. Se había vuelto loca con tanto preparativo.

Al parecer había usado todo su genio creativo para esta ocasión especial. Tenía algo guardado, pero no quería contarnos qué era. Se había reunido en secreto con todos y cada uno de los invitados y no nos dejaba hablar de ello. Quería asegurarse de que acudían de forma correcta a la fiesta.

La pobre debía aburrirse tremendamente para llegar a agobiarnos, es decir ayudarnos, hasta ese punto. Si hacía esto por la fiesta de pedida, miedo me daba la que podía liar si le dejaban meter mano en la organización de la boda. No quería ni pensar en la que montaría en ese caso.

Entremedias de todos los preparativos saqué un rato para acercarme con Félix a Port Ángeles a comprar el dichoso anillo de pedida. Por cuestiones de seguridad para los humanos de la ciudad nos acompañó Edward en esa salida de compras tan especial. Vale, y también vino con nosotros para mi propia tranquilidad.

Pudimos escaparnos sin Alice solamente porque estaba tan liada quedando con todo el mundo que no se dio cuenta de que nos íbamos. De enterarse del motivo de nuestro viajecito a la ciudad, no nos habríamos librado de su compañía. Ella jamás se perdería una tarde de compras y menos tratándose de joyas.

_ Pararé aquí mismo - dijo Edward -. La joyería está al otro lado de la calle y a esta hora casi no hay gente. Podrás con ello - le aseguró a Félix.

Se le veía algo nervioso en el asiento trasero, mirando al exterior a la gente que pasaba por la calle mirando escaparates. Mi marido había salido con él a cazar la noche de antes para no correr ningún riesgo y como resultado el gigantón parecía más humano que nunca. Además de que las lentillas de color que llevaba para disimular los restos de tono rojizo le suavizaban aun más la expresión.

Casi podía entender qué veía Leah en él, imprimación a parte claro. Cuando quería hasta podía comportarse decentemente. Poco a poco dejaba ver algún rasgo que me recordaba a mi familia. Quizás el haber dejado de lado la dieta de sangre humana estaba desvelando su verdadero carácter. Aunque supongo que estar lejos de los Vulturis también tenía su parte que ver en dicho cambio.

Entramos en la joyería y una amable dependienta le hizo una radiografía de cuerpo entero a Félix. Cuando fue a hacer lo mismo con mi marido, se encontró con un serio aviso en mi mirada de que no fuera más allá. La pobre chica bajó la cabeza, intimidada, y luego volvió a centrarse en el nervioso novio. Félix me miró como pidiéndome instrucciones y me hice cargo del asunto.

_ Hola, venimos a buscar un anillo de pedida para este nervioso novio - le dije a la dependienta -. Corte clásico, oro blanco, discreto…

_ Y caro - añadió Félix con una sonrisa luminosa.

Ante eso los ojos de la dependienta brillaron de ilusión. Evidentemente la pobre trabaja a comisión y habíamos arreglado sus comisiones para todo el mes. Tras eso solo fue cuestión de ver un modelo detrás de otro, comentando las ventajas de uno y otro hasta dar con el más indicado para Leah.

Un ruido amortiguado me llamó la atención cuando estaba hablando con la dependienta. Me giré para ver a Félix frotándose la nuca, mirando a Edward con cara de culpabilidad, mientras él disimulaba con las manos tras la espalda. Sospeché que Félix se acababa de llevar un colleja por algún pensamiento inconveniente.

La chica ni se enteró de nada. No se enteró de que había estado en serio peligro de muerte. Por suerte Edward intervino y sacó a Félix de ahí antes de que llegara a más. Éste se acercó a mí y se envolvió en mi aroma para no notar tanto el dulce olor de la sangre de la chica. Poco a poco relajó el gesto y volvió a centrarse.

Un rato después estábamos de vuelta, con el anillo a buen recaudo y una tarea menos en mi lista. Al llegar a casa el torbellino Alice nos estaba esperando con los brazos en jarras, enfurecida por haber sido dejada de lado. Además, se había quedado sin su ayudante toda la tarde y estaba dispuesta a cobrarse venganza.

Si todo esto no fuera por Leah, habría salido corriendo en dirección contraria. Ahora ya no me quedaba más remedio que encararla con valentía.

* * *

_**N/A: **__Esperamos que os haya gustado este capítulo... Animaos a dejarnos vuestra opinión en un review... Recordad que los coments son el único pago de los escritores aficionados como nosotras_

_Muchas gracias a __**Alejandracullen21, alice-bella1124, beita-cullen, BlackCullen, ceci9123, Dark kurogane, el angel de la muerte, gabuxus-15, isa-21, Jessica, mari, MarilizzieCullen13, Patry Clan Meyer**__ y __**sandryttaa **__por los reviews que nos vais dejando a lo largo de los capítulos... y nuestra bienvenida a los nuevos lectores._

_Os aviso de que esta 3ª parte está llegando a su final, así como el finl de la propia historia... en algún momento pensamos escribir una 4ª parte, pero al final se ha quedado sin continuación...__ Me da una penita que se acabe que no os lo podeis ni imaginar... pero espero que sigais disfrutando con el resto de nuestras historias... __Nos vemos el próximo día con el __**Capítulo 17: "No la toques !" **__Besos a todos_


	62. 3x17 ¡No la toques!

_**Disclaimer: **__Los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer... nosotras sólo jugamos con ellos con mucha ilusión y sin ánimo de lucro... nuestro único pago son vuestros comentarios_

_**Summary: **__Bella ya es una más dentro de la manada y ambas familias se van acercando cada vez más… Charlie acaba de enterarse por casualidad de que el mundo en el que vive no es como él pensaba… Justo en ese momento Alice tiene una visión y todo se complica… __**Tercera parte de la ~ Saga Natura ~**_

_**Note:**__ Historia compartida con __**Edward-Kirtash**__… escribimos esta historia de forma conjunta… así que nos pertenece a las dos, aunque sea yo la que la suba por aquí_

_**Rating: ~ M ~ **__Esta historia contiene escenas de sexo explícito, así que estás avisado... si sigues leyendo es por tu propia decisión, luego no te vengas quejando..._

* * *

**~ Vengadores de Natura ~**

**{ Saga Natura 3 }**

**Capítulo 17****: No la toques!**

Finalmente llego el tan esperado día de la fiesta sorpresa. Bueno, sorpresa tan solo para Leah, porque todos los demás habían sido aleccionados por Alice en un momento u otro. Y mi cuñada se las había apañado para guardar en secreto el motivo de la reunión, a pesar de tener que hacer guardias durante los preparativos.

Alice nos había entregado por la mañana una nota diciéndonos la hora y el lugar, para mantenerlo en secreto frente a Leah. A esta chica le encantaban en demasía las sorpresas. El que Emily y yo le hubiéramos dado carta libre para los preparativos solamente había servido para alterarla aun más.

Los chicos de La Push estaban encargados de llevar a Leah hasta allí medio engañada. Fue la única forma que habíamos encontrado para convencer a Leah de que fuera por la noche a los acantilados vestida de fiesta.

La pobre pensaba que iba a una fiesta normalilla, organizada por Alice para celebrar el fin de los problemas. Era inevitable meter a mi cuñada por medio, pues mi prima también había tenido su turno de indumentaria con ella. No podía permitir que la novia fuera algo menos que impecable al dichoso evento de gala.

Alice nos daba por teléfono las instrucciones de última para que todo estuviera listo. Estábamos todos juntos en el salón parados como maniquíes bajo el capricho de mi cuñada, que vigilaba para que no hubiera nada fuera de lugar. Teníamos que llegar los primeros como buenos organizadores del evento, aunque ella se hubiera encargado de coordinarlo todo. Pero como no se diera prisa acabaríamos llegando los últimos.

Los Cullen y los Denali iríamos juntos hasta el lugar. La estrategia era llegar vampiros por un lado y lobos por otro. Así evitábamos que Leah se encontrará con Félix antes de tiempo. El pobre se veía algo desesperado. No paraba de dar vueltas y vueltas en sus manos a una pequeña cajita. Iba a acabar destrozándola entre los dedos como se descuidara un momento.

Estaba tan alterado que mi prima se percataría de un solo vistazo del nerviosismo de su novio y se daría cuenta de que se cocía algo. Y eso era lo peor que nos podía pasar, después de todas las precauciones que habíamos tomado para que fuera una sorpresa para ella. Ni que decir tiene que a Alice le daría un yuyu si no salía todo perfecto. Al final Jasper se apiadó de Félix y le tranquilizó a la fuerza.

Alice se atareaba a nuestro alrededor dado los últimos toques a nuestros trajes. Me extrañaba la elección de indumentaria que había hecho en esta ocasión. No era para nada el estilo habitual de ella, con su gusto por la última moda. Siempre tenía mucho estilo para vestir y para aconsejar a todos, pero en esta ocasión se había arqueado más de una ceja al ver sus elecciones.

_ Alice, ¿me explicas por qué parecemos cabareteras con tanta lentejuela? - se quejó Tanya -. Vale que nuestra piel sea bonita con los rayos de sol, pero tampoco es para intentar imitarla.

_ Mi hermana tiene razón, prima - la secundo Kate -. Ésta vez te has pasado. Parece que nos hemos caído de cabeza en un barreño lleno de purpurina.

_ Espero que no pase ningún barco cerca de la costa y nos vea brillando allí arriba - comentó Irina con tono inocente -, no vaya a ser que nos confunda con un faro y se estrelle contra los acantilados - añadió ganándose una mirada de mala leche de Alice.

_ ¡Cerrad la boca y dejad de quejaros de una vez! - exclamó ésta enfadada -. Yo sé por qué lo he hecho. Y ahora vámonos ya o llegaremos tarde. Sería un error imperdonable que los chicos de La Push llegarán antes que nosotros - nos ordenó como si fuera un general.

_ Cierto. Podríamos provocar que el cielo se nos cayera encima por semejante falta de etiqueta - se rió Rose para seguir pinchando a Alice.

_ El cielo no, pero Alice a lo peor sí que cae sobre nosotras - continué yo riéndome.

_ El próximo que haga una broma de ésas se lleva una colleja - amenazó Jasper, defendiendo a la pobre e indefensa Alice que se había resguardado entre sus brazos.

Pero la mirada que nos lanzaba a todas desde debajo del cuello de su chico hablaba de venganza. No pude evitar temblar un poco al imaginar la que nos podía venir encima realmente. Cuando Alice se ponía de ese humor más valía estar lejos, muy lejos, fuera de su alcance a ser posible.

_ Venga, Félix. ¡Anima esa cara! No olvides para qué estamos haciendo todo esto. Vas a pedirle a Leah que se case contigo, no a una batalla. Que yo sepa no te espera ningún patíbulo en la fiesta - intentó animarlo Carmen con un gesto cariñoso.

_ Hay quienes diría que las dos cosas son similares - se rió Eleazar.

Parecía estar de muy buen humor, palmeando el hombro de su amigo y bromeando con él. Pero ese comentario había sido bastante desafortunado, ganándose con él unas cuantas miradas de odio de las mujeres de la sala.

Antes de que alguna otra cosa se torciera, Alice nos dio la orden de salida. Todos nos dirigimos rápidamente hacia el lugar de la celebración: los acantilados cercanos a La Push. En un primer momento, cuando lo estábamos organizando, nos pareció un lugar un tanto extraño para una ocasión como ésta. Pero al llegar allí lo entendimos todo, desde la ubicación hasta la extraña elección de vestuario.

El lugar estaba rodeado de antorchas ya encendidas, que lanzaban al ambiente una preciosas llamas rojas. Combinaban perfectamente con la luz que desprendían las hogueras hechas con madera de deriva, de unos increíbles tonos azules. Estaba todo precioso, al más puro estilo de una fiesta made in Alice.

Sin duda alguien le había contado a Alice la magia de usar esa madera. ¿Habría sido Mike? O quizás lo habría averiguado a lo largo de su existencia. El caso es que había conseguido un efecto muy especial con semejante iluminación. Y no acababa ahí. Mi cuñada había pensado en todos los detalles.

Las diferentes llamas arrancaban preciosos destellos de vivos colores de nuestros vestidos hechos con telas brillantes, así mismo cubiertas de purpurina y de lentejuelas. Era un espectáculo impresionante. La atmósfera pronto se llenó de destellos de colores, parecía que nos encontrábamos dentro de un arco-iris.

Ninguno de los trajes parecía igual con esta iluminación. Todos habían sido transformados de una manera mágica que jamás habría esperado. Debería tener más confianza en las capacidades de Alice, nunca hacía las cosas porque sí. Había vuelto a impresionarme y no fui la única. Un "oh" de conjunto lo demostró claramente, haciendo que mi cuñada sonriera feliz.

Cuando dejé de estar deslumbrada por la magia que había creado para nosotros, pude fijarme en el resto del lugar. El espacio abierto quedaba enmarcado por la luz que lo bañaba todo. Allí a un lado había dispuestas varias mesas repletas hasta desbordar de maravillosos manjares. Puede que los vampiros no comieran, pero el resto de los invitados teníamos un hambre de lobo, literalmente.

A pesar de la abundancia de provisiones no me cabía duda de que al acabar la noche todas las mesas estarían vacías. No había modo posible de que los chicos desperdiciaran comida gratis. Comerían hasta hartarse y rodar colina abajo hasta el mar si los dejaran. Ya me estaba imaginando la escena. Tendría que acordarme de adelantarme a ellos si quería probar algo.

Alice se acercó hasta donde estaba Félix y le hizo un aparte. Sin ningún disimulo le señaló un pequeño banco que había bajo un árbol. Estaba algo apartado de la zona principal de la fiesta para dar intimidad a la pareja, para cuando tuvieran ese momento especial motivo de toda esta fiesta. Pero a la vez estaba lo suficientemente cerca para que estuviera tenuemente iluminado por las hogueras.

Seguro que ambos querrían mirarse a los ojos en un momento tan importante. Era el sitio perfecto para una declaración de ese tipo, lleno de romanticismo con el mar de fondo. Además, si no me equivocaba esta noche había luna llena para completar el cuadro perfecto. Esta Alice pensaba en todo.

Como fuimos los primeros en llegar, empezamos a cotillear por las mesas para ver que había de comer. Bueno, empecé… a los demás no les importaba lo más mínimo el banquete que estaba allí preparado, dada su dieta de sangre. Todos los vampiros habían venido bien alimentados a la fiesta por si acaso, porque venían humanos invitados y no queríamos correr ningún riesgo.

La verdad es que estaba muerta de hambre, pero iba a ser buena y esperaría a mis hermanos para empezar a hincarle el diente a todos esos manjares. Siempre les criticaba por no ser educados en la mesa y no iba a caer yo misma en ese error, a riesgo de que me lo recordaran por el resto de nuestras larguísimas vidas.

Afortunadamente los chicos no tardaron nada en llegar, acompañados de una Leah ignorante de lo que se le venía encima. Incluso Emily pudo al fin convencer a Sam para venir, a pesar de su avanzado estado de gestación. Al pobre se lo llevaban los nervios protegiéndola a cada paso que daba por el irregular terreno.

Los chicos fueron atraídos inmediatamente por los divinos olores que despedían las bandejas de comida. Al menos se acordaron de dar las gracias por tamaño banquete antes de lanzarse a comer como desesperados. No tenían medida cuando había comida de por medio… Bueno, en cualquier ocasión.

Leah, Emily, Sam y yo los miramos avergonzados por su comportamiento. Sentía la necesidad de disculparme por ellos o hacer como si no los conociera, pero eso no iba a colar. Sin embargo no podía hacer nada de eso con los rugidos que salían de mi estómago vacío. ¡Que vergüenza, dios!

Así que como nosotros también teníamos hambre les seguimos a servirnos un buen plato, aunque con un poquito más de dignidad de la que ellos habían demostrado. Habían preparado de todo: mini-canapés deliciosos, varios tipos de carnes y pescados, varias ensaladas diferente e incluso un par de cestas de fruta.

Todo tenía una pinta estupenda, pero las existencias estaban disminuyendo rápidamente. Era difícil decidirse por algo, pero viendo el ritmo al que desaparecía todo no era plan de hacerse la indecisa. Así que no tardé en ir cogiendo un poco de cada para llevármelo a un lado y saborearlo con tranquilidad, lejos del pandemónium que tenían liado los chicos alrededor de las bandejas.

Los no vampiros comíamos y bebíamos con entusiasmo, haciendo grandes honores a los del catering. La música flotaba a nuestro alrededor, envolviéndonos con suavidad. Antes de darme cuenta mis cuñados se lanzaron a la pista de baile preparada para tal efecto y pronto les seguimos los demás.

La fiesta estaba saliendo a pedir de boca y nadie habría podido pedir más, ni siquiera Alice. Se había superado a sí misma otra vez. Y yo estaba encantada al ver la felicidad general. La tensión entre vampiros y lobos era prácticamente inexistente, nada que ver con aquellos primeros encuentros. Incluso Félix parecía haberse integrado fácilmente en este grupo tan dispar.

Leah estaba pletórica de alegría. Atrás quedaba la Leah amargada de cuando la conocí. Ahora parecía otra, abrazada a su chico y viendo como hacía bromas con el resto de la manada. Después de todo el chaval no era tan malo en el fondo. Congeniaba bastante bien con el tono guasón y descarado de todo el grupo.

Pero claro, no podía ser todo perfecto… Las cosas marchaban bien en la fiesta y todo era de color de rosa cuando llegó el momento de la bronca. Era inevitable que pasara, aunque ninguno nos esperábamos que fueran precisamente ellos quienes la empezaran. Ni en un millón de años habría adivinado los protagonista de semejante espectáculo.

Pero, ¿quién podría llegar a pensar que la discusión sería entre Emily y Brady? ¡Nadie! El más incrédulo de todos era Sam, que veía a su mujer con los ojos como platos sin reconocerla. El centro de todo el follón parecía ser Emily, por cómo la miraban todos los que tenía a su alrededor.

Incomprensiblemente el motivo de la bronca que se estaba desarrollando ante mis ojos tenía algo que ver con lo que sostenía en su regazo. Más bien dicho, era por algo que protegía entre sus brazos como una madre a sus cachorros. No entendía nada. Al estar bailando me había perdido el inicio de la bronca y nadie parecía dispuesto a explicarme nada. ¿Qué había pasado?

_ ¡Jope, Sam! Dile a Emily que me deje probarlo - se quejó Brady.

Lo que Emily sostenía de forma posesiva era un enorme plato de las gambas al ajillo. Al verlo más de cerca me di cuenta de que no era un plato, sino la propia bandeja de catering. No sabía cómo podía con ella siquiera, con lo grande que era.

El pobre enano intentaba quitarle alguna gamba para probarla, pero mi prima se lo ponía verdaderamente difícil. Le pinchaba rápidamente con el tenedor, usándolo como un arma de defensa cada vez que osaba acercarse demasiado a la bandeja. Seguramente tenía algún antojo raro de embarazada e iba muy en serio.

_ Ni hablar, Brady - negó Emily -. ¡Estas gambas son mías! Las quiero todas para mí - añadió metiéndose una en la boca y mordiendo con saña.

_ Cariño, no seas así - le pidió Sam educadamente -. Comparte con los demás, anda.

_ ¡Mías y punto! - zanjó ella la conversación.

Tenía un churrete de la salsa al ajillo bajándole hasta la barbilla. Con un manotazo inconsciente se limpió con la manga como si no le importara el espectáculo que estaba dando. No me lo podía creer… ¡Esta no era mi prima! Debía ser cosa de las hormonas del embarazo, porque sino no lo entendía.

Además, con tanto ajetreo la bandeja corría peligro de acabar tumbada bocabajo en el suelo y entonces adiós gambas para todos. Intenté acercarme a ella para sujetarle la bandeja, pero Edward me retuvo a su lado negando con la cabeza. Qué estaría pasando por la cabeza de mi prima para que me impidiera acercarme.

_ Déjala, Sam. Así te aseguras que ningún vampiro se le acerque - se rió Jake.

_ Aunque con semejante carga de ajo... - secundó la broma Paul -. Seguro que no se le acercaran ni vampiros, ni humanos, ni lobos.

_ ¡Eh! - se quejó Emily.

_ Es que apestas, querida - le dijo Tanya con muy poca delicadeza.

Ante eso Emily no pudo rebatirle nada y se puso completamente colorada.

Y claro, no lo pudimos evitar nuestra reacción y todos estallamos en carcajadas. La escena era demasiado cómica como para no hacerlo, por mucho que quisiera a mi prima y por mucho que estuviera embarazadísima.

Sin embargo a Emily no debieron de hacerle mucha gracia las bromas de las que era objeto. Pasó de estar toda colorada a estar muy enfadada y su cara decía problemas. Dejó a buen recaudo la fuente de gambas al ajillo y se lanzó hacia la mesa del bufé sin perder de vista a nadie. Cogió dos platos de guacamole y se los lanzó a la cara a Paul y Jake con una impresionante puntería.

Entonces sí que sonaron fuertes carcajadas por todas partes. Los pobres daban pena. Se quedaron cayados de golpe al verse cubiertos de arriba a abajo por ese mejunje verde. Intentaban quitárselo de encima, pero cuanto más se tocaban más lo extendían por todo.

La visión debió parecerle terriblemente erótica a la pervertida de Tanya, porque rápidamente se llevo a Jacob de la fiesta murmurando por lo bajo. Creo que decía algo como: "Yo te limpio todo, mi amor", pero preferí no poner demasiado atención o acabaría vomitando. Sí, seguro que le limpiaba, pero a saber cómo.

Sam se puso todavía más enfadado que antes al ver largarse a la parejita playboy. Entre eso y la demostración de modales de su mujercita, al pobre iban a terminar sacándole de quicio. Afortunadamente no todos se tomaron el asunto tan a la tremenda como él.

Félix aprovechó el momento de distracción que provocó la salida de ese par para llevarse de forma discreta a Leah hasta el banco. A pesar de su intento, todos los ojos de la fiesta estaban discretamente atentos a ellos. Bueno, Emmett no sabía lo que era la discreción, pero Alice ya estaba ahí para apartarlo con una mirada.

En cuanto los dos desaparecieron hacia su rincón privado me acerqué hasta Edward. Tenía la intención de que fuera contando todo lo que pasaba, pero él no estaba por la labor. Menudo momento había elegido para ponerse difícil.

_ Venga, cariño - le pedí en tono juguetón -. Sé bueno y ve diciéndome lo que pasa con esos dos - añadí descubriendo que me había vuelto toda una cotilla.

_ Lo siento, pero no - se negó él -. Es su momento de intimidad, cariño. Ya te lo contará todo Leah después.

No me podía creer que me estuviera dejando fuera de esto. Después de todo lo que había sufrido por la irracional petición de Félix. Hasta había tenido que aguantar a Alice organizando otra fiesta. ¡Ésta me las pagaba!

Tras dirigirle una mirada de enfado al futuro ocupante del sofá-cama del salón, me fui a sentar junto a Emily que seguía degustando su plato de gambas. Puede que Edward tuviera razón, pero yo tenía una tremenda necesidad de conocimiento, así que ahora mismo le odiaba. Se me pasaría pronto, eso seguro.

_ ¿Ya se lo va a pedir? - me preguntó con curiosidad sin dejar de comer las gambas.

_ Sí, pero Edward no quiere hacer de comentarista en directo - me quejé -. Así que nos tocará esperar a que Leah vuelva para enterarnos de todo.

Durante unos cinco minutos aproximadamente las dos permanecimos contemplando con ansia el lugar por el que habían desaparecido los dos tortolitos. Hasta que finalmente escuchamos unos gritos de júbilo que venían de allí. Las ganas de acercarme me estaban matando.

Al final Leah y Félix aparecieron abrazados en la zona de la fiesta, dando vueltas y más vueltas de pura felicidad. Ambos tenían unas radiantes sonrisas dibujadas en sus caras, así que no dudaba de que la respuesta había sido afirmativa. Leah depositó un beso apasionado en los labios de su prometido antes de venir corriendo a nuestra mesa para contárnoslo todo.

_ Mirad, chicas - dijo enseñándonos su mano -. ¡Voy a casarme!

Llevaba el precioso anillo de oro blanco con diamantes incrustados en un artístico diseño que había ayudado a elegir a Félix. Todos aplaudimos ante su entusiasmo para darles la enhorabuena a la feliz pareja. Levantamos nuestras copas para brindar por ellos, felices de cómo había salido todo. Ahora sólo quedaba saber la reacción de los Vulturis ante la deserción de Félix.

Después de eso, Alice puso una canción muy romántica para que las parejas pudiéramos bailar bien agarraditas. Aun estaba algo enfadada con mi marido, pero no iba a dejar pasar un momento así por un tonto enfado. Así que rápidamente busqué a Edward, me agarré a él y salí a la pista de baile con el resto de parejas.

Hubo un tumulto en los márgenes de la pista, carreras precipitadas y algunos sobresaltos. Como no, eran los chicos de la manada. Al estar sin pareja corrieron para conseguir un baile con Kate e Irina y no ser los únicos que no disfrutaran de ese precioso momento. Los que no tuvieron tanta suerte se juntaron entre ellos, tristes.

Esme se separó durante un instante de Carlisle para coger su cámara y hacer unas cuantas fotos al ambiente. Había que guardar fotografías de este momento para el recuerdo. Lo cierto es que la noche había salido perfecta, llena de romanticismo, con buenas noticias y muchas bromas. No se podía pedir más de una fiesta, ni siquiera Alice.

* * *

_**N/A: **__Esperamos que os haya gustado este capítulo... Animaos a dejarnos vuestra opinión en un review... Recordad que los coments son el único pago de los escritores aficionados como nosotras_

_Muchas gracias a __**Alejandracullen21, alice-bella1124, beita-cullen, BlackCullen, ceci9123, Dark kurogane, el angel de la muerte, gabuxus-15, isa-21, Jessica, LauraECS, mari, MarilizzieCullen13, Patry Clan Meyer**__ y __**sandryttaa **__por los reviews que nos vais dejando a lo largo de los capítulos... y nuestra bienvenida a los nuevos lectores..._

_Creo que ya he solucionado el problema con mi pc, así que podré subiros el final rápidamente... Nos vemos el sábado con el __**Capítulo 18: "La llamada" **__Besos a todos_


	63. 3x18 La llamada

_**Disclaimer: **__Los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer... nosotras sólo jugamos con ellos con mucha ilusión y sin ánimo de lucro... nuestro único pago son vuestros comentarios_

_**Summary: **__Bella ya es una más dentro de la manada y ambas familias se van acercando cada vez más… Charlie acaba de enterarse por casualidad de que el mundo en el que vive no es como él pensaba… Justo en ese momento Alice tiene una visión y todo se complica… __**Tercera parte de la ~ Saga Natura ~**_

_**Note:**__ Historia compartida con __**Edward-Kirtash**__… escribimos esta historia de forma conjunta… así que nos pertenece a las dos, aunque sea yo la que la suba por aquí_

_**Rating: ~ M ~ **__Esta historia contiene escenas de sexo explícito, así que estás avisado... si sigues leyendo es por tu propia decisión, luego no te vengas quejando..._

* * *

**~ Vengadores de Natura ~**

**{ Saga Natura 3 }**

**Capítulo 18****: La llamada**

Los últimos días habían sido un caos absoluto. Alice pretendía organizar una boda por todo lo alto con unos pocos días de antelación. Algo prácticamente imposible, salvo para ella. Había conseguido cumplir todo lo que se había propuesto y mucho más. Realmente iba a ser una boda preciosa, digna del mejor estilo Alice.

En el jardín trasero de la Casa Cullen habían instalado una preciosa pérgola que serviría para acoger al oficiante de la ceremonia y a los dos tortolitos. Era de una tela vaporosa que concordaba de una forma sutil con el velo de la novia. Los postes en los que se asentaba estaban tallados con formas florales. Eran tan delicados que recordaban a las patas de los potrillos al nacer.

El resto nos situaríamos en unas hileras de sillas blancas adornadas con maravillosas guirnaldas de flores. Todo hacía juego o tenía un aire al mismo estilo que las flores talladas en la pérgola. Hasta los ramilletes de los padrinos y los de las damas de honor eran similares. No había nada que no pudiera hacer mi cuñada.

Los vestidos de damas de honor para Emily y para mí también habían sido cosa de ella. Los había comprado sin pedirnos nuestra opinión y no podía decir ni una palabra en contra de su elección, bajo riesgo de llevarme una mirada asesina de su parte. Aunque tampoco podía quejarme realmente de nada.

Ambos vestidos eran de color rojo pálido, con un precioso escote palabra de honor. El mío estaba ceñido a la cintura con un bonito lazo, mientras que en el caso de Emily el lazo le quedaba justo bajo el pecho. De esta manera el vestido le caía con un suave vuelo, disimulando su más que evidente barriga y a la vez remarcando su estupenda figura.

Cuando vi a Emily probárselo me quedé completamente impresionada. Era el perfecto vestido premamá, elegante y sexy a la vez. Estaba guapísima con él puesto y su carita ilusionada también lo decía. Hacía mucho tiempo que no la veía sonreír así, pues últimamente había estado algo estresada. Sólo por hacerle sentir tan bien ya me sentía en deuda con Alice.

Sin embargo, con el tema del vestido de novia ya era otro cantar. No había podido echarle el ojo encima, pues Alice me había mantenido completamente apartada de él. Era un secreto mejor guardado que la maldita fórmula de Coca-cola. ¡Ni que fuera tan importante, leches! Siendo la dama de honor tenía mis derechos, pero no hubo manera. Las únicas que sabían cómo eran el vestido eran Alice y Leah.

La comida se celebraría también en el jardín de casa, y para ello se habían dispuesto unas grandes mesas, que en el día señalado estarían repletas de las mejores exquisiteces, exceptuando las gambas al ajillo, por petición expresa de Sam. Después del incidente en la fiesta de pedida, nadie quería arriesgarse a despertar las iras de Emily. Lo de los antojos les estaban destrozando la paz familiar.

En mi opinión todo estaba perfecto, sobretodo siendo todo controlado por mi cuñada, así que sería una boda estupenda. Pero cada vez que alguien hacia un comentario de ese estilo, asegurando que todo iría bien, Alice sonreía de forma maligna y se reía del comentario. ¿Qué más ocultaría esta chica? Miedo me daba.

Las dos habíamos ido esa tarde a casa de Leah para repasar los últimos detallase y asegurarnos de que no nos faltaba nada para la ceremonia. Se nos habían unido a la excursión Sam y Emily, que también estaban muy participativos en los preparativos de la boda. Con tanta ayuda, había sido más fácil aguantar a Alice.

_ Bien, entonces todo esta listo. Perfecto - comentó Alice tachando la última anotación de su interminable lista -. Va a ser esplendido.

_ Como sigáis haciendo tanta boda en tu casa al final tendréis que plantearos montar una capilla y tener un capellán residente - se río Emily.

_ Seguro que Emmett se apuntaba a eso - agregué con unas risas -. Es capaz de sacarse la licencia por Internet para hacer de las suyas en el altar.

_ Estaría buenísimo - se rió Sam -. A saber la que montaba.

_ Mejor será que no lo mencionéis nada en su presencia - dijo Alice con una mueca.

_ ¿Has tenido alguna visión? - le pregunté curiosa al respecto.

_ No, pero conozco a mi hermano - respondió con un suspiro -. Cuando algo se le mete en la cabeza, no puedo pararlo ni yo.

Y con unas risas terminamos de arreglarlo todo rápidamente para volver a tiempo a la Casa Cullen para la boda. Habíamos decidido celebrar la ceremonia en el jardín de la mansión, ya que era un lugar bastante alejado. Así evitaríamos la intromisión de cualquier persona ajena a nuestro círculo sobrenatural.

Sólo asistirían los amigos más cercanos a la feliz pareja, incluidos los humanos que estaban al tanto del secreto. Lo que significaba que podríamos ser nosotros mismos, y no tener que preocuparnos de desvelar nuestro secreto.

Con tanto vampiro y hombre lobo suelto era mejor ser precavidos para guardar el secreto, no fuera a ser que en un descuido se destapara todo. Con tanto broncas de por medio, podía estallar una pelea "amistosa" en cualquier momento.

_ Y esa cara tan seria… ¿A qué viene, Félix? ¿No te estarás arrepintiendo ya, no? - le preguntó Sam con malicia.

Leah se volvió rápidamente hacia su prometido, al igual que el resto de los presentes. Tenía una expresión seria en el rostro y parecía algo triste y preocupado. Después de todo lo que había hecho para llegar a este punto, esperaba un poco más de alegría por su parte, no esa cara de acelga que estaba poniendo.

_ ¿Qué pasa, cariño? - le preguntó Leah acariciándole con ternura.

_ No es nada, cielo. Es que... Demetri no me ha llamado - comentó un poco apesadumbrado -. Suponía que mostraría alguna emoción o algo ante mi boda. ¡Es la primera vez que me caso en todos estos siglos! No sé, esperaba alguna respuesta por su parte. Además quería que fuera mi padrino. Es mi mejor amigo en la Guardia.

_ Félix, ¿no les has llamado para decírselo? - pregunté curiosa.

_ Pues no - reconoció con tristeza -. Quería darles la sorpresa cuando recibieran la invitación a la boda, pero no me esperaba que pasaran de mí - nos explicó.

La cara de Félix era todo un poema. La verdad es que al final hasta me caía simpático, sobretodo ahora que le veía tan preocupado por Leah. Pero no podía decir lo mismo de los Vulturis y algo así era lo menos que podían hacer. Mira que pasar de sus amigos de esa manera. Vale que no les gustara la boda y vale que Félix era uno más dentro de una extensa guardia, pero llamar era lo menos, ¿no?

_ Alice, has mandado la invitación a los amigos de Félix, ¿verdad? - le preguntó Leah con el ceño fruncido, sospechando lo que podía haber pasado.

_ Iba a hacerlo... - admitió mi cuñada mirándose la punta de los pies -. De verdad que iba a hacerlo. Incluso la tenía preparada y todo junto a las demás. Pero justo cuando le ponía el sello al sobre para enviarla tuve una visión.

_ Ya estamos - escuché de fondo sin saber de quién procedía.

_ No me mires así, Leah - se quejó Alice -. Ellos iban a estropear la boda, así que tomé una decisión.

_ Una decisión que no era tuya - le recriminó Leah enfadada.

_ Nunca quisiste que ellos volvieran aquí - intervino Félix -, por eso no la mandaste. No fue por la visión, si es que de verdad tuviste una, sino porque no quisiste.

_ Sí tuve una - respondió Alice -, pero tienes razón en algo… ¡Nunca quise mandarla! Esa Jane es un mal bicho de mucho cuidado y no quería que estropeara esta boda.

_ ¿Y por qué no dijiste nada acerca de la visión? - le recriminé a mi cuñada.

_ Se lo comenté a Eleazar en cuanto la tuve - explicó ella justificándose -. Me dijo que lo mejor sería comentárselo a los Vulturis después de la boda, más que nada para que no pudieran impedirla.

_ O estropearla… - añadió Leah con retintín.

_ Eleazar tiene una opinión pésima de nosotros - alegó en su defensa Félix -. Y eso que él estuvo en la guardia algún tiempo.

_ A lo mejor es por eso mismo - contraatacó Sam -, porque sabe cómo funcionáis y cómo se las gastan vuestros jefecillos.

_ Los Ancianos tiene otra perspectiva del mundo - trató de explicar Félix -, puesto que llevan mucho más tiempo en él y piensan a largo plazo.

_ Eso no es excusa para ser egoístas y dominar sobre los demás vampiros del mundo y mucho menos para matar seres humanos - soltó Sam que no olvidaba ese punto.

_ Bueno, mejor dejemos el tema si queremos tener la boda en paz… - dije yo conciliadora por una vez, aunque por dentro le daba la razón a Sam.

_ Ya, pero Demetri es mi amigo desde hace mucho tiempo - dijo Félix -. Él jamás me haría algo así, ignorarme en mi momento más feliz. Sé que vosotros pensáis que no tenemos sentimientos, pero somos como una familia. Él me apoyará, aunque los Maestros no lo hagan.

Yo dudaba de que los Maestros fueran tan benevolentes como él decía. Más bien suponía que enviarían a Jane junto a Demetri en modo "control de daños" para meter en cintura a su díscolo guardia. Ponía en duda eso de que Demetri fuera capaz de pensar independientemente, pues Félix no había podido hacerlo hasta pasado un tiempo. Y lo que más había influido en él había sido el amor de Leah.

Dudaba que pudiéramos repetir la misma hazaña con el resto de los Vulturis que enviaran antes de que acabaran con nosotros. Tendríamos que confiar en que se mantuvieran lejos de aquí hasta tener segura la lealtad de Félix. En una lucha a muerte tenerlo de nuestro lado marcaría una gran diferencia.

En eso Félix se apartó un poco de los demás y sacó su móvil para llamar a sus amigos. Aunque se alejó de nosotros un poco no pudo evitar que oyéramos la conversación con toda claridad. Es lo que tiene ser criaturas míticas con un oído superdesarrollado. Alguna ventaja teníamos que tener, ¿no?

Lo del cotilleo se me estaba pegando de mala manera y yo nunca había sido así. ¿A qué se debía? Quizás tenía algo que ver el ser capaz de oír la mente de todos los demás en la manada. Estar al tanto de todos los detalles de sus vidas era incómodo, pero a la vez era como estar viendo una telenovela en directo: Engancha.

_ ¿Demetri? - dijo en cuanto respondieron la llamada -. Soy yo, Félix. Verás... tengo que contarte algo - añadió haciéndose el misterioso y quedándose a la escucha -. Sí, es sobre la lobita, que por cierto se llama Leah.

No sé lo que le estarían respondiendo, pero la cara de Félix cada vez se veía más enfadada. Agarraba el teléfono tan fuerte que temía que fuera a romperlo en un descuido. Y entonces sí que la habíamos liado, no fueran a pensar que le había pasado algo y vinieran con ánimos de venganza.

_ Sí, me pongo borde - le respondió enfadado -, porque quiero que la respetes. ¿Que por qué? ¡Pues te lo digo yo! ¿No te basta? Porque la quiero, idiota.

Ante eso no pude evitar oír el suspiro colectivo que salió de las bocas femeninas. Entre la embarazadísima Emily, la ruborosa novia y yo destacaba la sonrisa bobalicona de Alice. Ni siquiera ella escapaba de la magia del momento. Era inevitable, en el fondo todas éramos unas tontas romanticonas.

_ Ríete, no te cortes. Ríete todo lo que quieras, pero lo digo muy en serio - le dijo a Demetri por teléfono, casi mordiendo las palabras -. Bueno, las cosas se han desarrollado de una forma algo diferente de lo que teníamos planeado.

Casi podía oír lo que le estaba respondiendo Demetri. Félix dirigió su mirada hacia su prometida y se dulcificó de inmediato. Le hizo un gesto llamándola a su lado y ella acudió presurosa. Todo el enfado se desvaneció de su mente y de su rostro según la veía acercarse a él. Estaba verdaderamente embelesado.

_ Digamos que el cazador se ha convertido en la presa - dijo mirando a Leah con una deslumbrante sonrisa -. A lo que iba, amigo. ¡Me voy a casar!

Se le veía tan animado y feliz que no dude ni por un momento que era la pareja perfecta para mi prima. Al final tenía que reconocer la sabiduría de los ancestros y su forma de elegir las parejas de imprimación.

_ Con la Kristen Stewart si te parece, no te digo - bromeó Félix -. ¿Con quién va a ser? Con Leah. Será pasado mañana y me gustaría que vinieras, Dem. Quiero que seas mi padrino en la boda.

Se le había puesto una enorme sonrisa en el rostro al hablar con su amigo. Ahora que tenía los ojos dorados, como mis queridos vampiros vegetarianos, casi me parecía estar viendo a al hermano mayor de Emmett. Seguro que a mi cuñado no le hacía la menor gracia la comparación, pero el parecido estaba ahí.

_ En cuanto a los demás, creo que Alice tiene un vestido de sobra o dos - dijo mirando hacia ella buscando una respuesta -. Así que si Jane se digna a ser dama de honor de mi novia nadie se lo impedirá. Seguro que estará monísima.

Esa imagen no me cabía en la cabeza. La siniestra Jane vestida con uno de los pastelazos vestido que había elegido Alice. ¡Pagaría por ver eso!

_ ¿A qué viene esa pregunta? - dijo Félix de repente confuso -. Sí, estoy con ellos delante. ¿Qué significa que ahora lo entiendes todo? - añadió enfadado -. ¿Vas a venir o no?

La respuesta era evidente al ver la enorme sonrisa que se estaba extendiendo por su cara. Félix iba a tener suerte de contar con su amigo, aunque a los demás nos repateara los higadillos tener a los Vulturis por aquí.

_ Vale, genial - respondió con entusiasmo -. Entonces os espero a los cuatro. Gracias, amigo. Hasta el día de la boda. ¡Venid elegantes! - concluyó con alegría.

Colgó y guardó el móvil en su chaqueta con un solo gesto antes de venir a sentarse de nuevo junto a nosotros llevando a Leah con él.

_ Entonces, ¿van a venir tus amigos, cariño? - preguntó Leah con una sonrisa.

El sexo se había llevado toda su amargura. Al menos la presencia de Félix en su vida había servido para algo. Por fin para mi prima todo encajaba en su lugar. Aunque sólo fuera por eso tenía que estarle agradecida a ese gigantón.

_ Pues sí, creo que sí vendrán - dijo con tono dubitativo.

_ No te noto muy convencido, amor. ¿Ha ocurrido algo? - preguntó con un gesto preocupado también.

_ No es nada, de verdad - dijo Félix sin convencer a nadie -. Es sólo… Demetri, que está como una cabra. Estaba muy raro y decía cosas sin sentido - comentó con la mirada perdida -. Alice, ¿tú sabes algo?

Me gustó que recurriera a ella para esto. Se notaba que empezaba a integrarse en la familia como uno más. Además mi cuñada se lo tomó la mar de bien su petición de ayuda. Al menos para ver a los Vulturis no tenía que hacer tanto esfuerzo como ver alrededor de la interferencia que le provocaba la licantropía.

_ En fin, deja que me concentre - dijo con una sonrisa complacida.

Cerró los ojos y se concentró como ella siempre hacía. Empezó a poner caras raras, entre las que asomaba una sonrisita pícara. Cuando volvió a abrirlos empezó a reírse a carcajadas sin poder evitarlo. Estaba claramente complacida.

_ Alice, ¿te importaría contarnos qué es tan gracioso? - le pregunté asqueada de que se lo guardara para sí -. ¡Alice!

Pero nada, ella seguí riéndose sin hacerme ni caso. Así que la zarandeé entre mis brazos, o al menos lo intenté con bastante poco éxito.

_ Compórtate, por dios - le pedí finalmente.

_ Vale, vale. Es que... - dijo sin poder terminar, al estallar en carcajadas -. Lo siento mucho, Bella. ¡Es que es muy gracioso! - riéndose de nuevo.

_ ¿El qué es tan gracioso? - le preguntó Félix receloso.

_ Demetri cree que le estabas hablando en clave - dijo entre carcajadas.

_ ¿En clave? ¿Y qué se supone que ha entendido? - preguntó Sam lanzando miradas de desconfianza a Félix.

_ Cree que Félix finge estar enamorado de Leah y que lo ha llevado al máximo extremo - nos explicó ante la incredulidad de todos los presentes -. Piensa que lo de la boda es una artimaña tuya, una forma de reunir a todos en el mismo lugar, para tenerlo más fácil a la hora de atacarnos.

_ ¡¿Que qué? - exclamó Sam, seguramente asustado de que fuera verdad.

_ Y lo de venir elegantes cree que significa que quieres que vengan bien armados a la boda - concluyó Alice regodeándose por la situación.

_ Decidido: ¡este chico es tonto! - dijo Félix con los ojos abiertos de incredulidad.

_ Bueno, siempre estás a tiempo de cambiar de padrino y elegir a Eleazar - se rió Leah de buen humor.

Al menos este inconveniente no había despertado los malos presentimientos de la novia. Ella seguía tan feliz de que todo iba a ir perfectamente, pero yo no las tenía todas conmigo. Si los Vulturis venían armados hasta los dientes y predispuestos a luchar, se podía armar una buena.

_ No, esto hay que arreglarlo. Creo que es mejor si le llamo por teléfono y deshago este enredo - dijo Félix echando mano a su teléfono.

_ Espera, Félix - le detuve Alice de repente concentrándose de nuevo en una visión.

Nos quedamos todos parados esperando a tener más información de nuestra vidente personal. Siempre venía bien tenerla a mano cuando se querían hacer planes… y no sólo porque fuera una organizadora estupenda.

_ Por el momento sólo tienen planeado venir él, los gemelos brujos y Heidi - dijo Alice después de un momento -, pero si les aclaras todo se presentará la guardia al completo. Ahora mismo cuentan contigo de su parte, pero si les cuentas la verdad traerán refuerzos. Y eso no sería lo más indicado, ¿verdad?

_ Cierto, si vienen sólo ellos podremos manejarlos fácilmente y no serán capaces de impedir la boda - secundé la opinión de Alice -. Para cuando quieran hacer algo la boda ya se habrá celebrado.

_ Espero que no me destrocen la boda - dijo Leah con algo de mosqueo -, porque en ese caso tu querido amiguito se quedará sin su bonito trasero.

_ Demetri jamás iría en mi contra, te lo aseguro - dijo con voz tranquila, hasta que se dio cuenta de lo que Leah había dicho -. ¿Cómo que "bonito trasero"?

_ Cielo, que esté imprimada no significa que no pueda mirar a otros hombres - se rió mi prima gastándole una clara broma a su prometido.

Él se limitó a refunfuñar por lo bajo, pero era imposible negar lo evidente. Realmente Demetri tenía un lindo trasero. A Félix el disgusto fingido se le pasó en seguida y acercó a Leah hacia si para darle un suave beso en la mejilla.

_ De todas formas, será conveniente que avisemos a todos los demás asistentes a la boda del peligro que puede haber si estos invitados aparecen - comentó Sam con gesto serio -. Sobretodo hay que procurar que los humanos no corran peligro.

_ Cariño, no soy tan frágil, ¿sabes? - le dijo Emily con una sonrisa.

_ Lo sé, pero los chicos a veces no se acuerdan de lo que tienen a su alrededor cuando estallan - le respondió su marido con preocupación -. No me gustaría que te pillara a ti por medio, sobretodo estando tan avanzado tu embarazo.

_ Oh, por favor - refunfuñó Emily sin que nadie le hiciera caso.

_ Mejor tener un plan de evacuación para los humanos por si se presentan en plan peleón en la boda - añadí, dándole la razón mentalmente a Sam.

_ Lo arreglaré con los más jóvenes para que se encarguen ellos - decidió Sam -, así ellos también estarán fuera de peligro.

_ Será lo mejor, porque seguro que Jane todavía tiene ganas de pelea - admitió Félix -. Lo cierto es que os tiene muchas ganas a los Cullen, sobretodo a Alice y a Bella. No soporta que la dejen en segundo lugar. Al menos Alec lo lleva mejor que ella.

Espera, ¿qué había querido decir con eso? Jane no era invulnerable. ¿Podía haber una brecha en su fachada perfecta? Encontrar un rasgo de debilidad sería estupendo. No pude evitar investigar un poco más sobre el tema.

_ ¿Jane nos tiene envidia? - pregunté curiosa sin acabar de creérmelo.

_ Bastante - admitió Félix con reticencia -. Aro os desea a las dos para su guardia, con una intensidad como no veíamos en la corte desde la época de los gemelos brujos. Ella teme que vuestros dones le interesen al maestro más que el suyo.

_ Ni que yo me prestara a servir a ese viejales - le respondió Alice despectivamente.

_ No hables así, por favor - le recriminó él -. Se considera un gran honor el ser elegido para entrar en la Guardia al servicio de los Maestros.

_ Sí, claro - le dije con retintín -. Porque tú lo digas, ¿no?

Me estremecí sólo de pensarlo. Estar encerrada en esa fría torre rodeada de esos dichosos vampiros de ojos rojos… ¡No, gracias! Y menos después de cómo nos habían tratado en nuestra última visita.

_ Además, tened en cuenta que Jane ahora mismo ocupa el puesto más alto en la Guardia y no quiere verse desplazada por nadie - nos explicó tranquilamente.

_ Por mí puede estar tranquila. El puesto es todo suyo - le aseguró Alice -. No me gusta el clima de Volterra, demasiado soleado para mi gusto.

_ Yo tampoco tengo intención de irme de viaje en un futuro inmediato. Mi hogar esta aquí, junto a los míos, y eso nunca va a cambiar - le dije yo también.

_ Bueno, olvidaos de esas cosas tan chungas por un momento. A ver, ¿cuándo vamos a ver el vestido de la novia, Alice? - preguntó Emily con una sonrisa picara.

Sacando ese tema mi prima se asegura la total atención por parte de mi cuñada. Sus tres temas preferidos: moda, sorpresa y bodas. Adiós a mis esperanzas de encontrar un punto más por donde buscarle las cosquillas a la dichosa Jane. Aunque tampoco es que se necesitara demasiado para provocarla.

Pensándolo mejor debería estar buscando alguna forma para desviarla de su objetivo, es decir, matarnos. Quizás si la convencíamos de que era mejor para ella tenernos lejos hasta podría ser nuestra aliada. Pero, ¡¿qué estaba pensando? Aliarme con esa mala pécora… ¡Ni de coña! Antes muerta que tenderle la mano a esa bruja que había torturado a Edward.

_ Pues veréis el vestido al mismo tiempo que el novio - contestó Alice a Emily con suficiencia, siguiendo con el tema -. En realidad, vosotras dos lo veréis un poquito antes, dado que sois las damas de honor.

_ Eres cruel, Alice - le dije medio en broma, medio en serio.

_ Gracias - sonrió ella ante mi ceño fruncido.

Tras dar un último vistazo rápido a la listas de cosas pendientes nos pudimos relajar, sabiendo que estaba todo listo. Por fin pudimos disfrutar de la agradable tarde junto a los amigos. Mas nos valía recargar las pilas y tener todas nuestras fuerzas intactas, porque nos esperaban unos días muy intensos por delante.

* * *

_**N/A: **__Esperamos que os haya gustado este capítulo... Animaos a dejarnos vuestra opinión en un review... Recordad que los coments son el único pago de los escritores aficionados como nosotras_

_Muchas gracias a __**Alejandracullen21, alice-bella1124, beita-cullen, BlackCullen, ceci9123, Dark kurogane, el angel de la muerte, gabuxus-15, isa-21, Jessica, LauraECS, mari, MarilizzieCullen13, Patry Clan Meyer**__ y __**sandryttaa **__por los reviews que nos vais dejando a lo largo de los capítulos... y nuestra bienvenida a los nuevos lectores, aunque sea al final de esta historia... siempre sois bienvenidos, sobretodo si os animáis a dejarnos vuestra opinión en un review... Nunca es tarde para arrancarnos una sonrisa con vuestros comentarios... __Nos vemos el próximo Lunes con el __**Capítulo 19: "Recibimiento" **__Besos a todos_


	64. 3x19 Recibimiento

_**Disclaimer: **__Los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer... nosotras sólo jugamos con ellos con mucha ilusión y sin ánimo de lucro... nuestro único pago son vuestros comentarios_

_**Summary: **__Bella ya es una más dentro de la manada y ambas familias se van acercando cada vez más… Charlie acaba de enterarse por casualidad de que el mundo en el que vive no es como él pensaba… Justo en ese momento Alice tiene una visión y todo se complica… __**Tercera parte de la ~ Saga Natura ~**_

_**Note:**__ Historia compartida con __**Edward-Kirtash**__… escribimos esta historia de forma conjunta… así que nos pertenece a las dos, aunque sea yo la que la suba por aquí_

_**Rating: ~ M ~ **__Esta historia contiene escenas de sexo explícito, así que estás avisado... si sigues leyendo es por tu propia decisión, luego no te vengas quejando..._

* * *

**~ Vengadores de Natura ~**

**{ Saga Natura 3 }**

**Capítulo 19****: Recibimiento**

Los días habían pasado terriblemente rápido. A pesar de toda la faena que habíamos tenido no había habido ningún problema para tenerlo todo listo, no con tantas manos para ayudar. Casi sin darme cuenta me encontraba en el día grande de mi prima, ya preparada con mi vestido de dama de honor y ayudándola a vestirse.

La pequeña duende trataba de hacerle un vistoso recogido a mi prima con unos bonitos alfileres de perlas, pero la pobre no paraba de moverse inquieta. Las lecciones de su hermana habían sido de utilidad, pero todo tiene un límite, incluso las capacidades de Alice. A Rose le habría costado mucho menos.

Qué pena que mi otra cuñada no aceptara acercarse tanto a Leah. Estaba ya más que harta de su manía por el olor de los lobos. Era ya ridículo, pero creo que lo continuaba porque no sabía actuar de otra manera. Admitir que quizás se pudiera llevar bien con un lobo o tener algo en común era demasiado para ella.

_ ¡Estate quieta, por favor! - le gritó Alice desesperada -. Si no paras de moverte vas a parecer de todo menos una novia.

Mientras tanto, Alice seguía dándole estirones a Leah sin conseguir el resultado buscado. Y para terminar de arreglarlo mi prima no paraba quieta.

_ Es que me pinchas todo el rato - se quejó la aludida.

_ Si no te movieras tanto, no te pincharía. Eres peor que Bella - le recriminó Alice.

Aquello pareció bajarle los humos a mi prima, que me miró de reojo con mala cara. Cruzó los brazos con amplio gesto en plan cómico total y se puso a refunfuñar sobre las malditas vampiras en voz baja. Yo aproveché su momento de calma aparente para agarrarle la mano a la novia y terminar de arreglarle las uñas.

¡Sí, yo haciendo la manicura! Quien me ha visto y quien me ve.

Jamás me habría imaginado que acabaría ocupándome de estas cosas, pero no me había quedado más remedio. Se había aliado con Rose y no me habían dado tregua hasta que había cedido. Alice lo hacía de corazón, porque se preocupaba por mí, pero Rose no era tan altruista. Para ella el hecho de que me pasará el día correteando por el bosque no era excusa para tener las uñas hechas un asco.

No había podido escapar de sus esfuerzos por adecentarme. Según Rosalie si quería formar parte de la familia tenía que estar a la altura a de las circunstancias y no avergonzarlas. Me entraron ganas de saltarle al cuello por la ofensa, pero por mantener la paz en casa no podía hacerlo y tampoco quería decepcionar a Alice.

Habría podido contra una, pero unidas eran invencibles. Como parte de esa mejora personal Rose llevaba dándome unas clases magistrales de manicura desde hacia algún tiempo. Al menos ahora podía hacer buen uso de lo aprendido con Leah.

Estaba bastante ocupada con el desastre que tenía mi prima por uñas, mientras que Emily por el contrario se limitaba a permanecer sentada en un aparte. Nos miraba muy emocionada, en el día más importante de la vida de su mejor amiga. La pobre estaba en un estado bastante avanzado del embarazo y Carlisle le había recomendado tranquilidad y mucho reposo, pero no se podía perder la boda.

_ Estás guapísima, Leah - dijo con tono emocionado.

_ Claro, sobretodo en ropa interior y con la bata puesta - se rió Leah.

_ ¿Quieres que te traiga a Félix aquí? - bromeé -. Seguro que a él si que le gusta.

_ Ése no se acerca a la novia hasta que esté en el altar como me llamo Alice Marie Brandon Cullen - prohibió Alice muy seria -. No queremos que nos gafe la fies...

Alice se quedó callada mirando al vacío. Eso no me gusto ni un pelo. Significaba que estaba teniendo una visión en el peor momento posible. Lo más seguro es que fueran los Vulturis. ¿Ya estaban aquí? No auguraba nada bueno para que la boda saliera bien. Todos habíamos rezado para que tardarán lo suficiente como para no impedir la boda, pero al parecer nos habíamos equivocado.

_ ¿Qué ocurre, Alice? - preguntó Emily con gesto preocupado.

_ ¡Oh, Dios mío! No quiero que haya más problemas. ¡Quiero casarme! Creo que me ha mirado un tuerto - se quejó Leah, previendo lo mismo que yo.

_ ¡Leah, ni se te ocurra llorar o se te estropeará el maquillaje! - la llamó al orden Alice volviendo en sí -. Tranquila, Emily. No pasa nada, al menos nada que no podamos solucionar a tiempo.

_ ¿Ya han llegado los Vulturis? ¿Cuántos son? - pregunté preocupada.

Mi mente daba vueltas, intentando contemplar todas las opciones para saber como atajar el problema. A ver de qué ánimo venían. Si traían ganas de bronca, habría que tomar medidas para que no afectara a la boda. No quería que nada estropeara el día de su boda a Leah.

_ Vienen los que teníamos previstos: Heidi, Demetri y los gemelos - explicó pacientemente volviendo a su labor de peluquera -. Bella, ve a buscar a los chicos. Con Edward, Eleazar y Félix será suficiente. Deberíais salir a su encuentro. Llegarán por el norte y lo mejor será recibirlos algo alejados de aquí.

_ Está bien - dije levantándome y dirigiéndome a la puerta -. Voy a buscarlos.

_ ¡¿Pero a dónde vas, insensata? - me gritó Leah aterrada.

_ Pues a lo que me ha dicho Alice - respondí con un hilo de voz.

El grito me había dejado atontada. Uff, qué mala es la vergüenza ajena. Debían de haberla oído todos los invitados con oído fino que estuvieran en las cercanías. Con ese grito de barriobajera no sabía si Félix se echaría atrás en la boda.

_ Primero quítate el vestido y déjalo aquí - dijo Leah dejándome aún más alucinada si eso era posible -. Bastante tengo con que esos italianos me quieran joder la boda como para que encima intentes llevarme al altar con el vestido hecho unos harapos.

Atónita por la preocupación de mi prima por la ropa, me fui a por un chándal y me cambié rápidamente. Sin perder tiempo me dirigí a buscar a los tres vampiros elegidos para acompañarme a recibir a los invitados poco deseados.

Afortunadamente no tuve que buscar mucho, pues estaban los tres juntos preparándose para la ceremonia. Eleazar iba a ser uno de los padrinos de Félix, junto a Demetri si éste aceptaba. Pero si no aparecía o se negaba, Edward lo sustituiría.

_ Chicos, tenemos compañía - les dije entrando en la habitación tras haber llamado suavemente a la puerta.

_ ¿Están aquí mis amigos? - preguntó Félix ilusionado -. ¿Al final han llegado a tiempo? ¡Genial! Ves, te dije que vendrían - añadió dándole un codazo a Eleazar.

_ Eso parece - le respondí con una sonrisa forzada.

Puede que él tuviera muchas ganas de tener a los amigos en su boda, pero para nosotros era un maldito inconveniente. Empezar la ceremonia con una lucha no era nada bueno para la manicura. ¿Había pensado yo eso? Uff, debía alejarme un poco de mis cuñadas o acabaría convertida en una Pink Lady.

_ Alice acaba de tener una visión. Me ha dicho que sería conveniente que nosotros saliéramos a su encuentro antes de que se acerquen a la casa - les expliqué -, más que nada para poner en claro las cosas antes de que lleguen aquí.

_ Me parece bien. Seguramente Jane sufra un ataque de ira. No quiero que haga daño a nadie inocente - comentó Félix.

Rápidamente se prepararon y salimos disparados directos al encuentro de los Vulturis. Alice no se equivocaba, como siempre. No tardamos en toparnos con ellos en cuanto nos adentramos en el bosque que rodeaba la casa. Jane y Alec abrían la marcha y tras ellos venían Heidi y Demetri, evidentemente como escoltas.

Los cuatro se quedaron anonadados cuando se encontraron con ese comité de bienvenida, especialmente al ver a Félix al frente. Venían en aparente formación de lucha, dispuestos a arrasar con todo y con todos. Seguro que pensaban que aquello sería llegar y ganar, pero no contaban con tener que enfrentarse a Félix.

_ Creo que nos debes una explicación, Félix - dijo Jane intentando reprimir su ira.

Pobre, la que le esperaba. Me alegraba de no tener que ser yo la que enfrentara esa mirada asesina. Ésta tía no tenía un modo "furia off" al perecer. Ni siquiera con los que deberían ser sus amigos era capaz de poner buena cara.

_ Esto, pues... - empezó dubitativo, mirando de reojo a los gemelos -. Cómo decirlo...

¡Vaya! Esto sí que era una verdadera sorpresa. Al parecer el grandullón le tenía bastante miedo a los dos renacuajos. Bueno… miedo no, más bien respeto. Uff… Esto de empezar a pensar bien del grandullón costaba un huevo, sobretodo al tener en frente a sus antiguos aliados.

_ Félix, déjate de tonterías y habla de una vez - le exigió Alec.

Tenía el mismo gesto de enfado que su hermana, cosa rara en este impasible vampiro. Con su gesto tranquilo y discreto me recordaba más a la actitud de Marcus, mientras que su hermana tenía el pronto de Cayo. Esto era nuevo. Debía estar realmente alterado para mostrarse así.

_ Me voy a casar de verdad - les contó apurado -. Demetri lo entendió mal cuando se lo conté por teléfono. Lo que le dije era real, no una estrategia.

Félix estaba intentando mantenerse firme frente a sus miradas atónitas, pero le resultaba bastante duro. En otra situación yo estaría riéndome a mandíbula batiente, porque las caras de los Vulturis eran para ello. Se habían quedado de una pieza con la noticia de la boda de su amigo.

_ Quiero a Leah y me voy a casar con ella - concluyó con voz muy seria.

_ Pero, ¡¿qué clase de estupidez es esa? - exclamó Jane reaccionando por fin.

_ ¿Intentas gastarnos una broma, Félix? Porque no le veo la maldita gracia - dijo Demetri sin querer creérselo todavía.

_ Va en serio, amigo - repuso él.

_ ¡Ahora te enseñaré yo nuestra estrategia! - intervino Jane explotando de nuevo.

_ Jane, no hagas ninguna tontería - le pidió Eleazar en vano.

_ ¡Alec, congela a estos 3 idiotas¡ - ordenó Jane -. De la loba ya me encargo yo - añadió tornando su mueca de furia en una peligrosa sonrisa.

Su hermano no tardó en asentir con gravedad y obedecerla, o al menos eso pensaba. Esperaba algo inmediato como el ataque de su hermana, pero al parecer su don funcionaba de un modo muy diferente. Alex se concentró siguiendo sus instrucciones y agucé mis sentidos para ver su ataque.

De repente noté como una especie de bruma blanca comenzaba a arrastrarse por el suelo hacia nosotros. Así que eso era el ataque de Alec. Estos gemelos brujos eran de lo más raros que jamás había visto.

No tenía ni idea de lo que podía hacernos, pero no perdí el tiempo en averiguarlo. Rápidamente me coloqué protectoramente delante de Edward, que al igual que Félix y Eleazar había adoptado una posición defensiva.

Al ver que tomábamos posiciones defensivas prefirieron no esperar. Antes de que nos diéramos cuenta desaparecieron de nuestra vista y sólo quedó Jane frente a nosotros. Y no me gustaba en absoluto la sonrisa que tenía.

***De pronto sentí que Edward se giraba detrás de mí, pero fue muy lento. Demetri no tardó en reducirlo y sujetarlo firmemente. Eleazar y Félix intentaron ir hacia él, pero Heidi y Alec surgieron de la nada rápidamente y se lo impidieron. Con un leve toque Alec consiguió dejar K.O. a Félix, que se quedó parado en el sitio.

Pero, ¿qué le pasaba? Aún se movía levemente, así que no estaba paralizado. Luego averigüé que el don de Alec había inutilizado sus sentidos y que la parálisis había sido cosa del propio Félix. Muy prudentemente decidió quedarse quieto antes que herirnos a uno de nosotros por accidente al intentar atajar los ataques de sus antiguos compañeros.

Heidi se limitó a lanzarle una mirada seductora a Eleazar, con lo que me dejó alucinada. No pensaba que el mejor momento para reanudar viejos ligues fuese en mitad de una lucha precisamente. Entonces me giré y vi la sonrisa de tonto que tenía Eleazar. El pobre se dedicaba a contemplar a Heidi embobado.

Al parecer él no era tan inmune como Carlisle y Edward a los poderes seductores de esa vampiresa. ¡Hay que joderse! Esto es llevar lo del sexo como arma demasiado lejos. Cuando se enterara Carmen iba a encargarse un llaveros con las joyas de la corona de Eleazar.

Los Vulturis venían preparados a la lucha. Nos habían estudiado y sabían el punto débil de cada uno. Venían a por nosotros dispuestos a no darnos tregua alguna. No iba a ser fácil librarse de ésta, sobretodo teniéndoles bloqueados.

La única pregunta que tenía en mente en este momento era por qué Jane se había reservado para mí, sabiendo que yo era la única inmune a su poder. Parecía que realmente me tenía ganas desde que la había dejado en ridículo delante de su adorado Aro. ¡Mira que era rencorosa!

La furia me corría por dentro como la lava, quemando todo a su paso. Dejé que el fuego se apoderaran de mi cuerpo y estallé entre temblores. Al instante mi pequeño cuerpo humano fue reemplazado por mi enorme forma de loba. Lancé un gruñido amenazador a los tres Vulturis que sujetaban a mis amigos en advertencia.

_ ¡Lobita, tú enemiga soy yo! Olvídate de ellos - me llamó Jane.

Momentáneamente me había olvidado de ella. Me volví desafiante para enfrentarla y me prepare para el combate. Si quería pelea conmigo, la iba a tener. Esa bruja enana se había topado con la horma de sus zapatos de colegiala.

_ Vaya, vaya - dijo con una sonrisita socarrona al ver mi posición de ataque -. Así que la perrita tiene ganas de jugar. Lástima que no haya traído palitos para lanzarte.

Esa vulgar comparación me sacó de mis casillas y me lancé a por ella. Lo había oído tantas veces de boca de Rose que debería estar ya acostumbrada. Pero una cosa es lo que le dejara pasar a mi cuñada y otra muy distinta lo que le permitiera a esa criaja.

Pude oír como Edward me pedía que parara, pero su aviso llegaba tarde. Yo estaba más allá de los razonamientos de mi marido. No pensaba pararme hasta haberle dado un buen escarmiento a esa niñata. Mataría a esa bruja por haberle hecho daño primero a Edward y luego a Jake.

Luego ya me encargaría del resto de esos malditos vampiros que tenían reducidos a mis aliados. Pero lo primero era lo primero: Jane. Sin embargo no contaba con los años de experiencia de mi rival. Con un ágil requiebro se libró de mi fulminante ataque. Era rápida, la condenada. Tenía que relajarme y empezar a usar la cabeza o no podría con ella.

Jane comenzó a mirarme con autentica rabia y le ofrecí mi mejor sonrisa lobuna, mostrándole todos mis dientes. Sonreí mentalmente viendo su cara de frustración. No era difícil adivinar que estaba intentando usar su poder conmigo y no le servía para nada.

_ Esperad, por favor - les pidió Edward con nerviosismo, mirándome de reojo -. Hablemos tranquilamente primero.

Él era el único que intentaba hacerles entrar en razón. Todos los demás estaban fuera de combate y yo estaba demasiado ocupada vigilando a Jane.

_ Jane, no podéis matarnos a todos. Aro se pondría furioso - le recordó Edward -. Sabéis perfectamente que quiere nuestros dones.

_ Ya me inventaré algo - le respondió Jane adoptando posición para saltar sobre mí.

_ ¿Estás segura? ¿Acaso te olvidas de su poder de leer tus recuerdos? - le recordó mi marido -. ¿Qué creéis que dirá cuando volváis a Volterra y le digáis que nos habéis matado a todos sólo porque Félix se quiere casar? - añadió dirigiéndose a todos.

_ ¡No me convencerás con esas! Me da igual lo que quieran los Ancianos - dijo Jane furiosa -. ¡Voy a matarte, zorra! - añadió dirigiéndose a mí.

_ Hermana, sé sensata - le pidió Alec haciendo amago de detener su ataque -. Sabes que Aro se pondrá furioso si los matamos sin más.

Jane empezó a gruñir furiosa, negándose a escuchar la voz de la razón personificada en su hermano. Alec le dirigió una mirada implorante, hasta que finalmente su hermana aceptó lo que le decía. Pero yo no las tenía todas conmigo, así que no relajé mi posición, por si era una treta.

Cuando ya vi que la bruma blanca que cubría a Félix desaparecía, empecé a pensar que igual iban en serio. Así mismo el embrujo de Heidi también desapareció. Luego Demetri también se decidió a soltar a Edward, aunque a regañadientes.

_ Tenéis dos minutos para explicaros y hacerme cambiar de idea, antes de que sigamos con el plan original y os matemos a todos. Luego continuaremos haciéndonos cargo de la novia y de los invitados de la boda - dijo Jane con voz demasiado calmada, escupiendo la última palabra como si le quemará.

_ ¡Ni se te ocurra! - le gruñó Félix al ver amenazada a su amada.

_ ¡Tú a callar, traidor! - le soltó Jane -. Ya me las apañaré con Aro cuando llegue el momento. Seguro que lo entiende. La agresión está justificada, digáis lo que digáis, pues suponéis una amenaza real - añadió con una sonrisa malévola.

_ Félix realmente cumplió tus ordenes, Jane - explicó pacientemente el patriarca del clan Denali -. Vigiló a Leah de cerca y la intentó enamorar, como le pediste. Sin embargo no tuviste en cuenta un detalle muy importante.

_ ¿Qué detalle? - preguntó Alec curioso.

_ La magia de la imprimación - le respondió Edward mirándome con una sonrisa -. La tomasteis a broma y no visteis el "peligro" que corría Félix permaneciendo aquí al lado de su imprimada.

_ Claro, claro. La magia de la imprimación - dijo Alec rodando los ojos -. ¿Por qué no se me habrá ocurrido antes? Seguro que apareció un hada madrina, le tocó con su varita mágica y lo convirtió en un angelito de la noche a la mañana - se burló Alec, provocando las risas de sus compañeros.

_ Es en serio, chicos. ¡La quiero! - exclamó Félix con mucho sentimiento.

_ Bah - bufó Jane, despectivamente.

_ Al principio la veía solo como a otra mujer, como una manera de pasar el rato mientras estuviera aquí - les explicó -. Pero según fui conociéndola me di cuenta de la maravillosa persona que era. Aprendí a superar lo del olor y pude ver que ella también me amaba profundamente - concluyó con los ojos brillantes de emoción.

_ Vale. ¡Ya está bien! ¿Dónde está la cámara oculta? Hemos picado, Félix. Ya puedes parar con toda esta farsa - dijo Heidi intentando poner una sonrisa.

_ Siento contradeciros, pero no es ninguna broma - intervino de repente Demetri, sorprendiendo a todos -. Le conozco lo suficientemente para saber que no esta mintiendo, por desgracia.

_ ¡Por fin alguien que me cree! - exclamó Félix con gesto de alivio.

_ No sé, no sé - dijo Alec mirándole extrañado -. Puede que sea verdad, hermana.

Ella le miró con mala cara. Seguro que mentalmente le estaría diciendo de traidor para arriba a su propio hermano. Aunque no temía porque fuera a atacarlo. A pesar de todo podía ver que a él era al único al que se dignaba escuchar.

_ Bueno, chicos - dijo Félix cuando notó el cambio en el ambiente -. Pues ahora que aceptáis lo de la boda, venga para casa. Tengo que daros unas gafas de sol para que no se os vean esos ojos rojos o asustareis a la peña. Mejor no recordarles vuestra dieta, que quiero que todo sea perfecto.

_ Sí, más vale. Mejor no tentar a la suerte. Bastante alterados están ya los ánimos sin el recordatorio constante de esos ojos rojos - añadió Edward.

_ Y Demetri tú tienes que arreglarte, que vas a ser mi padrino y tienes que estar elegante - les pidió Félix con premura mientras los demás guardábamos silencio.

_ ¡¿Qué? - gritó exasperada Jane, totalmente fuera de sí.

_ Tranquila, Jane. Tú puedes ser una de las damas de honor de Leah. Creo que Alice compró un vestido de más por si acaso - dijo Eleazar en cachondeo.

_ ¡Aaaaaaarg! - gritó furiosa Jane -. ¡Voy a informar al maestro!

Se dio la vuelta enfurecida, alejándose un poco de nosotros mientras sacaba su teléfono. No parecía nada contenta por cómo se estaban desarrollando las cosas.

_ Puede que todavía estemos a tiempo de mataros e impedir esta locura - masculló Jane mientras marcaba.

_ Eleazar, no seas tan malo - se quejó Alec -. No hagas rabiar a mi hermana, por favor. Al final me toca intervenir y sabes que no me gusta nada. Félix, ¿de verdad te vas a casar con la lobita? - preguntó divertido.

_ Genial... de cazador de élite has pasado a ser juguete para perros - se rió Demetri.

_ Aro te va a matar, si no lo hace Jane antes - canturreó Heidi divertida.

Aprovechando el parón momentáneo me acerqué a Edward, así su abrigo con los dientes y él me ayudó quitándoselo. Gracias a dios que lo había traído muy largo, por si acaso. Fui a cambiarme rápidamente y me reuní con ellos de vuelta.

_ Bonitas piernas, cara mía - me piropeo Demetri con una sonrisa al verme.

No pude evitarlo y me puse roja como un tomate. Corrí a refugiarme tras la espalda de Edward para que se me viera lo menos posible. Mi marido me abrazó con gesto protector mientras le dedicaba una mirada enfurecida a Demetri. Por alguna extraña razón Heidi también le miraba enfadada.

_ Lo siento por él, pero quiero a Leah y me voy a casar con ella - contestó Félix picado -. ¿Tú me apoyas, Dem? Serás mi padrino, ¿verdad?

_ Pues... Si a los maestros no les importa, por mi estupendo - aceptó Demetri dándole una alegría al novio -. No todos los días se casa un amigo rebelde, aunque no sé si a tus amigos los perritos les hará gracia la idea - añadió guiñándome el ojo.

_ Tendréis permiso para acudir siempre que prometáis comportaros - le contesté con voz ácida -. Además, en caso de que intentéis hacer algo contra nosotros tendremos diversión para después de la ceremonia. Simplemente os daremos un buen mordisco en el culo y os mandaremos de vuelta a casita de una patada.

_ Vaya, vaya - se rió Heidi -. Ahora resulta que la lobita sabe sacar las uñas.

Iba a soltarle una buena puya a la Barbie 2, cuando Jane volvió refunfuñando para sí acerca de una tal Chelsea. Con eso captó toda la atención de sus compañeros. Al parecer los maestros le habían echado la bronca por no haberla traído con ellos también para asegurar las cosas.

Por lo poco que pude entender de sus farfulleos se trataba de usar el poder de Chelsea para asegurarse la lealtad de Félix. ¡Ilusos! Ninguno de ellos había contado con el poder del amor. Ni siquiera se les había pasado por la cabeza la posibilidad de que lo de la boda fuera en serio. Eso les pasaba por infravalorarnos.

_ El maestro aprueba la boda - admitió a regañadientes, causando la alegría en nuestro bando -, siempre y cuando permanezcas en Forks sin moverte y atiendas cualquier petición por nuestra parte - aclaró.

_ Por supuesto, Jane - aceptó Félix rápidamente.

_ Si desobedeces alguno de estos puntos - añadió ella con malicia -, yo personalmente me encargaré de encontrarte, matarte, descuartizarte y enviar los pedacitos a Volterra para colgarlos por toda la torre.

¡Ya le valía a la cría esta! Menuda mala leche se gastaba. Era evidente que le encantaba la posibilidad de poder matar a Félix. Seguro que lo disfrutaría y todo, a pesar de tratarse de su compañero. El haberles dejado de lado por una loba no le habría granjeado las simpatías de la criaja precisamente.

_ Así servirán de aviso contra otros intentos de "rebeldía" por parte de cualquier otro - contestó con una gran sonrisa maligna al final.

_ Entonces, hermanita, ¿nos vamos de boda? - preguntó Alec fingiendo desinterés.

_ Sí, asistiremos como representantes de los Maestros - replico Jane enfadada -. Vamos ya, que quiero irme a casa lo antes posible.

_ ¡Vaya por dios! - exclamó Heidi sobresaltándonos a todos.

_ ¿Qué te pasa, querida? - le preguntó Demetri preocupado.

_ Pues que para una vez que vamos a un evento de gala, no me he traído ningún traje de fiesta - se quejó Heidi con cara de pena.

_ Tranquila, Heidi - le dijo Edward -. Alice seguro que tiene ropa adecuada preparada para todos vosotros, sólo por si acaso - añadió riéndose.

_ Alec y yo no nos cambiaremos de ninguna manera - se negó en redondo Jane, muy huraña por la tarea que le habían encomendado -. Estamos bien como estamos.

_ ¡Por dios, Jane! - exclamó Eleazar sin poder creérselo.

_ No seas tan infantil, bambina - le dijo Heidi abrazándola -, o serás el hazme reír de la boda si te presentas de esta guisa - añadió señalando sus ropajes -. Aprovéchate ahora, que no siempre tenemos ocasiones para ponernos de tiros largos.

_ ¡Está bien! Pero sólo para que te calles, pesada - se quejó Jane, desembarazándose con un gesto brusco de su compañera.

¡Guau! No podía creérmelo. Jane siendo razonable y yo sin una cámara para grabarlo. Nadie iba a creerme en la manada, aunque lo vieran a través de mis ojos. La fama que se había ganado entre nosotros no era para menos.

Al menos por fin los Vulturis se habían puesto de acuerdo y no habría lucha. Podríamos tener la fiesta en paz. Rápidamente y entre risas cómplices nos dirigimos a la mansión Cullen para que todos nos pusiéramos la ropa indicada para el evento.

Al llegar a la casa Alice nos esperaba en la puerta con cara de pocos amigos. Seguro que habíamos tardado demasiado tiempo en convencerlos de no desmembrarnos, desbaratando así sus planes. No me gustaba enfrentarme a ella cuando estaba de ese humor. Casi prefería una buena pelea con la criaja de Jane.

_ A ver - dijo Alice plantándose delante de nosotros, impidiéndonos el paso mientras daba órdenes -, los chicos ya sabéis dónde tenéis que ir. Tenéis trajes para Alec y Demetri preparados junto a los vuestros. Y ojito con intentar acercarte para ver a Leah - ordenó mirando con enfado a Félix -, o me aseguraré que en vuestra noche de bodas no podáis hacer nada de nada.

El pobre novio se limitó a asentir la cabeza con miedo, mientras seguía a los demás chicos a dentro de la casa. Mi cuñada los tenía acojonados a todos.

_ Heidi y Jane, tenéis dos vestidos y todo los complementos que podáis necesitar en la habitación de invitados. Por favor, Edward, acompáñalas.

_ Está bien, hermanita - aceptó Edward de buen humor.

_ Y tú, Bella - añadió mirándome detenidamente -, ven conmigo. ¡Estás horrible! Pensaba que ibas a cumplir con tu deber, no a revolcarte con Edward por el bosque.

Rápidamente todos seguimos los mandatos de Alice sin rechistar, incluso los Vulturis. Era mejor no desatar su furia y menos tan cerca de la boda. Ya tendría tiempo después de la boda de darle un buen coscorrón por pasarse conmigo.

* * *

_**N/A: **__Esperamos que os haya gustado este capítulo... Animaos a dejarnos vuestra opinión en un review... Recordad que los coments son el único pago de los escritores aficionados como nosotras_

_Muchas gracias a __**Alejandracullen21, alice-bella1124, beita-cullen, BlackCullen, ceci9123, Dark kurogane, el angel de la muerte, gabuxus-15, isa-21, Jessica, LauraECS, mari, MarilizzieCullen13, Patry Clan Meyer**__ y __**sandryttaa **__por los reviews que nos vais dejando a lo largo de los capítulos... y nuestra bienvenida a los nuevos lectores..._

_Esta historia está acabando... Sólo nos queda el último capítulo y el Epílogo, que os voy a seguir subiendo bastante rápido... Nos vemos el Miércoles con el __**Capítulo 20: "Final Feliz" **__Besos a todos_


	65. 3x20 Final feliz

_**Disclaimer: **__Los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer... nosotras sólo jugamos con ellos con mucha ilusión y sin ánimo de lucro... nuestro único pago son vuestros comentarios_

_**Summary: **__Bella ya es una más dentro de la manada y ambas familias se van acercando cada vez más… Charlie acaba de enterarse por casualidad de que el mundo en el que vive no es como él pensaba… Justo en ese momento Alice tiene una visión y todo se complica… __**Tercera parte de la ~ Saga Natura ~**_

_**Note:**__ Historia compartida con __**Edward-Kirtash**__… escribimos esta historia de forma conjunta… así que nos pertenece a las dos, aunque sea yo la que la suba por aquí_

_**Rating: ~ M ~ **__Esta historia contiene escenas de sexo explícito, así que estás avisado... si sigues leyendo es por tu propia decisión, luego no te vengas quejando..._

* * *

**~ Vengadores de Natura ~**

**{ Saga Natura 3 }**

**Capítulo 20****: Final feliz**

Cuando Alice terminó de arreglar a Leah, todas nos quedamos asombradas. Le había recogido el pelo en un bonito y elegante moño que dejaba al descubierto sus hombros. Siempre había sido una chica muy guapa, pero ahora resplandecía gracias a los cuidados de mi cuñada.

Aunque desde luego ese brillito de enamorada que había en sus ojos ayudaba mucho. Mi prima parecía una mujer completamente nueva. Nunca la había visto sonreír tanto. Había encontrado su final feliz, precisamente de manos de ese destino que tanto había odiado.

Llevaba un vestido de novia espectacular, encargado a un modisto famoso especialmente para ella. Alice no se andaba con chiquitas cuando de bodas se trataba. Había dado lo mejor de sí misma para mi prima y se había vuelto a superar.

El vestido tenía un escote palabra de honor con unas mangas de gasa, resaltando su largo cuello. Era entallado hasta un poco más abajo de la cintura para luego acampanarse, haciéndole una preciosa silueta. La parte del cuerpo del vestido estaba decorada con unos bonitos bordados de hojas, hechos a mano, por supuesto.

En cuanto nos hubimos asegurado de que todas estábamos perfectas, nos dirigimos a la planta baja. Era hora de empezar con la ceremonia y todos esperaban ya impacientes. Seth nos aguardaba en la puerta, elegantemente vestido con un esmoquin. El enano parecía otro, con una seriedad impropia de él.

_ ¡Ánimo, Leah! - le dijo en voz baja Alice -. Va a ser todo genial.

Le guiñó el ojo a mi prima, despidiéndose, y salió corriendo a ocupar su sitio. La duendecilla estaba muy sonriente con los magníficos resultados obtenidos y no era para menos. Había obrado un milagro, como siempre, contra todo pronóstico. Aunque no sé quién a estas alturas se atrevería a apostar contra ella.

_ Venga, hermanita. ¡A casarte! - la animó Seth -. Estoy muerto de hambre y quiero ir a comer algo ya.

Y diciendo esto tomó del brazo a Leah, encarándoles a ambos hacia la concurrencia. Las risitas de lobos y vampiros por igual evidenciaban el cariño que todos le tenían al enano. Leah se limitó a rodar los ojos sin ningún disimulo. Con los oídos superdesarrollados que había en la sala era imposible disimular nada. Sólo podía resignarse con la familia que le había tocado.

Emily y yo disimulamos una sonrisa como pudimos y nos apresuramos a seguir a la novia, que se había puesto nada más empezar la música. El espectáculo estaba en marcha y ninguna de las dos quería quedarse atrás y perdérselo. Los invitados se quedaron mudos según vieron aparecer a la radiante novia.

Todos nuestros seres queridos estaban allí. Incluso los Vulturis habían conseguido prepararse a tiempo para formar parte de la boda. Heidi estaba increíblemente guapa con un vestido rojo que dejaba poco a la imaginación. Jane y Alec iban vestidos a conjunto de negro y blanco. Mostraban gestos de cansancio, más por aburrimiento que otra cosa, pues los vampiros no se casan.

Procuré olvidarme de ellos, para evitar que me arruinaran el momento, y me centré en lo que teníamos delante de mí. Al final del pasillo nos aguardaba Félix. Contemplaba a su prometida totalmente embelesado, como si en el mundo no hubiera nada más a parte de ellos dos. Demetri permanecía a su lado en el altar, como un fiel amigo y padrino de boda. Al final todo estaba saliendo bien.

Y entonces vi a Edward en primera fila. No miraba a Leah, ni miraba al novio… me miraba a mí. Su atención estaba totalmente centrada en mí. Un millón de recuerdos asaltaron mi mente como en un interminable flash-back. Todos esos momento le tenían a él como protagonista, la mayoría del día de nuestro enlace.

Entonces noté un tirón por parte de Emily, instándome a continuar. Avanzamos con la música sin perder tiempo al encuentro del emocionado novio, aunque mi corazón llevaba su propio ritmo. Gritaba "te amo" tan fuerte que sospechaba que Edward podía oírlo a pesar de mi escudo, quizás con la mirada.

Cuando llegamos y nos encontramos frente al altar, cada uno tomo su puesto designado. Los dos novios se tomaron de la mano, mientras se dirigían una mirada que rebosaba amor por los cuatro costados. Después de un interminable minuto de amor y devoción, se giraron hacia el chamán.

Debido al "choque" de religiones, Leah y Félix decidieron hacer una boda algo fuera de lo común. La ceremonia consistiría en la pronunciación de unos sencillos votos. Cada uno había preparado los suyos con esmero y eso se reflejaba en la emoción que les invadió a ambos al escuchar las palabras de su consorte.

_ Te has convertido en el fuego que aviva un corazón que yo creía muerto - dijo Félix sin poder contener la emoción -. En poco tiempo has dado sentido a una existencia triste y vacía. Gracias a ti he recuperado el respeto por los seres humanos. Me has enseñando lo que es el amor por la vida y prometo pasar el resto de mi existencia a tu lado haciéndote feliz - juró el novio.

_ Durante mucho creía que mi vida se reducía a la oscuridad de los bosques, pero gracias a ti he visto que en mi futuro hay luz - dijo Leah con ojos brillantes de emoción -. Eres la luz que ha devuelto la esperanza a mi vida y el amor a mi corazón. Prometo permanecer a tu lado mientras me quede un aliento de vida - juró la novia.

Después de que los novios dijeran sus votos, el chamán procedió a invocar a los espíritus de la tribu para que bendijeran a la feliz pareja. Hablando en el lenguaje ancestral de la tribu les pidió a los espíritus que guiarán su camino y que les protegieran de cualquier peligro futuro.

Como acto final para unir definitivamente a la pareja contrayente procedió a enlazar sus manos con una cinta de seda blanca, símbolo de su amor puro. Después les deseó una larga vida llena de felicidad, que sin duda iban a lograr. Para concluir con los trámites oficiales, ambos firmaron los papeles que harían efectivo su enlace.

La pareja se fundió en un apasionado beso para demostrar la alegría que los embargaba ante su enlace. Como su muestra de amor duraba demasiado, Demetri y yo nos vimos obligados a separarlos disimuladamente para que dejaran de hacer el ridículo. No era plan que dieran el espectáculo delante de todo el mundo.

_ ¡Enhorabuena, Leah! - le felicitamos Emily y yo a nuestra primita, fundiéndonos en un gran abrazo conjunto.

_ ¡Mi niña se ha casado! - lloró una muy emocionada Sue -. Mi chiquitina ya es toda una mujer.

_ Que yo sepa ya era toda una mujer hace mucho - susurró Jake detrás de mí.

Me giré para fulminarlo con la mirada, pero Tanya ya le había dado un codazo. A ella también se le veía bastante emocionada. Menos mal que Sue no se había enterado de nada. Parece que lo de llorar en las bodas no era exclusivo de los humanos, mejor dicho de las mujeres humanas.

_ Estás guapísima, hermanita. Pareces una chica y todo - se rió Seth -. Ya podrías vestirte más a menudo así.

_ Cállate, idiota - se quejó Leah dándole un coscorrón.

Todos nos reímos mientras el pobre Seth se frotaba la dolorida cabeza. Mi prima podía ir toda glamurosa vestida de novia, pero no por eso pegaba menos fuerte. Aunque de un tiempo a esta parte nuestra ropa de faena había mejorado en calidad y estilo gracias a los sabios consejos de Alice. Así que Seth ya no tenía tanto motivo para meterse con su hermana porque fuera vestida como un chicazo.

Entonces casi sin darnos tiempo a apartarnos llegaron los chicos de la manada irrumpieron en tropel sobre los novios. Se lanzaron a abrazar a Leah a lo bruto, justo como eran ellos, formando una melé de cuerpos. Pude apartar a Emily y a su enorme tripa de su camino por los pelos. Una vez a salvo de nuestros queridos compañeros de manada me fijé en el olvidado novio.

Félix estaba recibiendo unas felicitaciones algo menos efusivas que la novia por parte de sus compañeros de la guardia. Jane era la única que permanecía sentada en su sitio, de brazos cruzados y con gesto de enfado. Al parecer ellos eran más comedidos que los lobos. Se les veía felices y unidos, pero sin tanto alboroto.

_ Bueno, ahora que todo el mundo ha saludado a los novios, vayamos a por la parte divertida - dijo Alice dispersando a la multitud alrededor de ellos -. Leah, tienes que tirar el ramo para saber quien será la próxima novia.

Mi cuñada estaba disfrutando de lo lindo mangoneando a todo el mundo. Rápidamente todas las chicas de la fiesta corrimos para ponernos donde nos había indicado Alice. A pesar de que algunas estábamos casadas ninguna quería perderse la diversión, aunque no fuera tanto por la oportunidad de atrapar el ramo para casarse como para echarnos unas risas. Además, si no nos poníamos todas, Leah lo iba a tener difícil para acertarle a alguien.

Leah se puso al frente del grupo, dándonos la espalda a las chicas y tiró el ramo al aire con todas sus fuerzas. El ramo voló, voló y voló en un momento interminable hasta caer suavemente en el regazo de una desprevenida Jane. No se había dignado a unirse a nosotras, sino que seguía enfurruñada en las sillas, y sin embargo se había encontrado con la sorpresa en sus manos.

Todos nos quedamos paralizados y en silencio, esperando un verdadero arranque de furia de la pequeña bruja. Me preparé para intervenir en el caso de que decidiera vengarse por la injuria atacando a alguien. Al menos podría interponerme en su camino hasta que interviniera mi familia.

Sin embargo sus compañeros y Félix no debían tener el mismo miedo, porque se echaron a reír de forma escandalosa. Jane reaccionó ante sus risas, fijándose por primera vez en lo que tenía en su regazo. Lo miró sin saber lo que era durante un segundo, pero enseguida cayó en la cuenta y reaccionó violentamente.

_ ¡Yo no quiero casarme! - gritó Jane furiosa.

Miró a sus supuestos amigos como si quisiera matarlos, pero no vi que ninguno se retorciera de dolor. Vaya, no esperaba que la niñata pudiera contenerse y no herir a alguien. Cogió el ramo con dos dedos como si tuviera algo contagioso y repelente y se lo lanzó de malos modos a Leah antes salir corriendo.

_ Nuestra pequeña Jane se está haciendo una mujer - comentó Demetri con voz dulce, fingiendo estar emocionado.

_ No sé yo… Me da a mí que lo de coger el ramo no va a servir para que ella se case - le contradijo Alec siguiéndole la broma.

_ ¡Dejaros de tonterías! Leah, vuelve a tirar el ramo - la apremió Heidi -. Yo ya tengo el novio y las ganas de casarme. Sólo nos hace falta un pequeño empujoncito para llegar al altar - añadió provocando una expresión de miedo en Demetri.

Mi prima, siguiendo las órdenes de la Vulturi, volvió a lanzar el ramo rápidamente con una sonrisita cómplice. A nadie le extrañó que fuera derechito hasta las complacientes manos de Heidi. ¡Qué suerte tenían estos condenados italianos! Hasta habían conseguido caerles bien a mi prima.

La afortunada chica se volvió hacia sus amigos enseñando su tan preciado tesoro con gesto triunfal. Todos estaban muy sonrientes ante la evidente alegría de ésta. Sin embargo la expresión de Demetri pasó de mostrar miedo a un pánico auténtico, provocando con ello la risa de Félix y Alec y el enfado de su novia.

_ Bueno, mi hermana no se casará - dijo Alec ganándose otra mirada asesina de Jane -, pero me parece que tú sí, Demetri - se rió Alec a mandíbula batiente.

_ ¡Enhorabuena, hombre! - dijo Félix palmeando el hombro de su amigo -. Después de tantos siglos ya iba siendo hora de que lo formalizarais.

_ Muy graciosos, chicos - se quejó Demetri indignado -. ¿Qué habéis desayunado esta mañana? ¿Payaso? No sabía que había un circo en la ciudad.

Eso disparó las risas de todos los presentes, aliviando la tensión del momento por las malas caras de la estirada de Jane. La verdad es que el chico era gracioso cuando no intentaba hincarte el diente. Tras las bromas disfrutadas en conjunto, Félix hizo las presentaciones entre ambos grupos.

Pronto los Vulturis y los chicos de la manada empezaron a conocerse mejor de una forma más amigable. Aunque las reacciones entre ellos eran de lo más variadas. Jared abrazaba con fuerza a Kim, manteniéndola ligeramente apartada de ellos en un claro gesto protector, cosa que a ella le encantaba.

Por su parte los lobos supuestamente adultos parecían encantados de conocer a los Vulturis, aunque sus motivos me hacían sospechar. Supuse que más bien tenían la esperanza de organizar alguna peleilla amistosa con ellos. Lo que no tenían en cuenta era que estos no eran los Cullen, así que se podían llevar más de un golpe duro por el camino de seguir por ese camino.

Los pequeños por su parte miraban con los ojos abiertos como platos a esos vampiros recién llegados. Les tenían algo más de respeto que sus compañeros más experimentados. Sin embargo la actitud hacia Heidi era bien diferente. Literalmente se les caía la baba mirándola. No era de extrañar, ya que con ese vestido rojo tan provocador dejaba poco espacio a la imaginación.

_ Chicos, ¿se puede saber qué hacéis? - les pregunté disimuladamente.

_ Estamos intentando forzar una imprimación - me contestó Brady sin mirarme.

_ Eso mismo - respondió Seth a su vez -, así que no nos desconcentres, primita.

_ Hay oportunidades únicas en la vida - les apoyó Colin.

_ Sí, claro… - me reí yo -. ¡Únicas para que os maten! No sé qué va a ser peor, que os pille Demetri mirando a su chica o que os pille Sam mirando así a una vampira.

Al parecer no fui la única que se percató de las miraditas de los peques, ya que Sam se acercó rápidamente. Llegó hasta donde estábamos conversando con una cara de pocos amigos que daba verdadero miedo. A los pobres se les venía una buena encima y de las gordas. Sam estaba completamente en su papel de jefe.

_ ¿Se puede saber qué demonios hacéis vosotros tres? - les preguntó en un susurro.

Estaba sujetando disimuladamente a dos de ellos de los pelillos de la nuca provocándoles un gesto de dolor a ambos. Se encogieron ante su agarre, pero ninguno intentó zafarse ni salir huyendo. No tenían escapatoria. A pesar de hablar tan bajito que sólo nosotros le oímos, había un filo cortante en su voz que daba clara muestra del enfado que llevaba encima.

_ Venga, Sam. No te enfades - le dijo Seth intentando parecer inocente -. Es que nosotros también queremos tener novia.

Seth se excusó con eso como si realmente le fuera a servir de algo. Buscarse novia no era un motivo válido para perder los ojos por una Vulturi.

_ Como me entere yo… - dijo Sam con la voz entrecortada por la ira -, de que un solo miembro de esta manada... - continuó empezando a llamar la atención de los demás -, se acerca a una vampira o vampiro…

_ ¿Vampiro? - preguntó Brady confuso -. ¿Y para qué nos fijaríamos en un chico?

_ Mira que eres cortito a veces - dijo Seth, dejándome impresionada.

_ Anda que… - añadió Collin.

_ Con intención de jugar a los médicos... - continuó Sam sin hacer caso de las interrupciones -, ¡LE CORTO LOS HUEVOS! ¡¿Queda claro? - añadió gritando.

_ Sí, jefe - respondieron los tres al unísono, poniendo carita de cordero degollado.

Tras el pequeño incidente del estallido de furia de Sam todo volvió más o menos a la normalidad. Los lobos no tardamos en dar buena cuenta de la comida, ayudados en menor medida por los pocos humanos que habían sido invitados. Todos los manjares estaban deliciosos, pues Alice realmente se había esmerado muchísimo con el catering. Esta chica nunca dejaba ningún detalle descuidado.

Pero todo no iba a ser de color rosa, por supuesto. Aunque aparentemente los Vulturis no habían dado la lata durante la ceremonia, era inútil desear que todo siguieran así durante el resto de la boda.

Jane se había quedado en un segundo plano, alejada de todas las celebraciones, mientras que sus compañeros permanecían junto al feliz matrimonio y algún lobo más. Me quedé sorprendida al verla acercándose al grupo en el que nos encontrábamos, abandonando su retiro voluntario.

_ Viene Jane - avise al resto por si no se habían percatado del insólito hecho.

_ ¡Qué raro! - comento Félix medio divertido -. Pensaba que iba a quedarse todo el rato a un lado ella sola.

_ Hubiera sido mejor - dijo agoreramente Edward, poniendo los ojos en blanco.

_ ¿Qué va a hacer mi hermanita? - preguntó Alec curioso.

Pero Edward negó con la cabeza sin querer contestarle, tristemente resignado a lo que nos esperaba. Todos miramos en silencio cómo una sonriente Jane venía hacia nosotros. A cada segundo que pasaba su actitud me resultaba más sospechosa. Jane sólo sonreía cuando estaba haciéndole daño a alguien o, en todo caso, planeándolo. Parecía que escondía algo a la espalda. Miedo me daba.

_ Félix, quería disculparte contigo y tu... mujer - dijo sonriente, con una voz dulce de niñita que me ponía los pelos de punta.

_ No tienes de qué disculparte. Estás aquí y es todo lo que importa - le respondió él.

_ He sido muy poco considerada - se disculpó Jane, dejándonos a todos boquiabiertos -. Tendría que haber comprendido que en Volterra estabas muy solo y necesitabas compañía.

_ No pasa nada, de verdad - intentó cortarla Félix sin éxito.

_ Sólo lamento que no nos diéramos cuenta antes - continuó ella ignorándole -. De haberlo sabido, te hubiera regalado un caniche.

_ ¡¿Qué? - exclamó Leah empezando a sospechar por donde iban los tiros.

_ Como mascota, claro - continuó Jane con una enorme sonrisa -. Si hubieras tenido compañía nos hubiéramos evitado todo esto - añadió señalando a su alrededor.

_ ¡¿Todo esto? - saltó Alice indignada.

_ Ya la hemos liado - oí a alguien murmurar, seguramente Jasper.

_ Para que veas que me avergüenzo de mi anterior comportamiento - siguió diciéndole Jane a Félix -, le he traído un regalo a tu mujercita.

Y con esa presentación sacó lo que tenía guardado a la espalda, ofreciéndoselo a una incrédula Leah. Era nada más y nada menos que un hueso gigantesco. A saber de dónde lo habría sacado. Como me temía, la reacción de mi prima no se hizo esperar. Se abalanzó como una bala sobre Jane sin que me diera tiempo a interponerme, pero Seth la atrapó a tiempo afortunadamente.

_ ¡Como te pille te mato! - dijo Leah roja de rabia -. ¡Maldita bruja del infierno!

_ ¿Bruja? ¿Yo? - le respondió Jane toda ofendida -. ¡Pues tú trepa! ¡Golfa! - le gritó.

Jane estuvo a punto de coger de los pelos a Leah, pero en este caso alguien se interpuso también. Afortunadamente Alec fue igual de rápido que Seth, evitando la catástrofe. Si llegaban a las manos, todo el ambiente pacífico de la boda se vendría abajo.

_ ¡Enana del demonio! - le gritó Leah mientras intentaba zafarse de los brazos de su hermano -. ¡Dímelo a la cara si te atreves! Te voy a dejar como un colador.

_ ¡Ni se te ocurra! - le respondió Jane con cara de asco -. No me vas a morder con la misma boca con la que te has lavado tus partes intimas esta mañana. Tengo más clase que eso.

_ Jane, por dios… Compórtate - se quejó Alec soltando a su hermana -. Pareces una cría de 5 años - añadió con gesto serio.

_ ¡Ha empezado ella! - se quejó la aludida, señalando a mi prima.

_ ¡Mentirosa! Has empezado tú con lo del hueso - se defendió Leah.

_ ¡Las dos sois inaguantables! - estalló finalmente Seth soltando a Leah -. Menudo par estáis hechas… Deberíais haberos casado, pero entre vosotras. Así nadie más tendría que aguantar vuestras tonterías.

_ ¡Seth! - se quejó Leah incrédula, por el rapapolvo tan merecido.

_ Hermanas - se quejaron Alec y Seth, mientras se alejaban hacia la mesa contigua.

Jane y Leah parecieron percatarse justo en ese momento del espectáculo que estaban dando frente a todos los demás al ver el enfado de sus hermanos. Se miraron retadoramente entre ellas, pero ya no hicieron amago de agredirse.

Tras un par de refunfuños más cada una decidió marcharse por su lado y cesar la discusión. Esas dos no se iban a aguantar en la vida, pero al menos no había que temer una pelea cada vez que se encontraran.

Por el contrario los dos enanos parecía que si iban a hacer buenas migas. Tener hermanas como las suyas al final acaba uniendo a la gente, ¿no? Los dos estaban cómodamente apoyados en una de las mesas del buffet. Seth iba picando un poco de cada cosa, mientras se iba alejando disimuladamente de Alec.

_ ¿Se puede saber que haces? - le preguntó el Vulturi con gesto divertido a mi primo al ver su nada discreta maniobra.

_ ¿Yo? Nada - respondió de forma escueta y gesto indiferente.

_ No hace falta que te alejes, ¿sabes? No muerdo - se rió Alec.

_ Sí que muerdes - le respondió el peque con rapidez -. Eres un vampiro de verdad, no como los Cullen.

_ ¡Eh! No te pases, enano - dijo Emmett desde el otro lado de la mesa.

_ Ya sabes lo que quiero decir, Emm - le respondió a mi cuñado antes de girarse para seguir hablando con Alec -. Tú no eres vegetariano. Así que prefiero alejarme de ti. Además, no te ofendas, pero me miras raro. No sé si quieres morderme o besarme.

_ Pero... ¿Qué dices? - le respondió éste con gesto incrédulo -. Primero: me van las tías, que te quede claro. Segundo: ni muerto de hambre te mordería, apestas. Y tercero: jamás me alimentaría de un chucho, tengo más clase que eso.

_ ¿Seguro que te van las tías? Tienes pinta de virgen - le respondió Seth, riéndose.

_ Y eso lo dice el próximo interprete de la Virgen María, no te digo - contraatacó Alec -. Enano, para que te enteres: tengo unos 300 años. ¿Crees que voy haciendo una lista de todas las tías con las que he estado?

_ Vamos, que eres un viejo verde - le soltó Seth, ante mi incredulidad y orgullo.

_ Envidioso. ¿Con cuántas mujeres has estado tú, eh? - preguntó Alec con gesto malicioso, sabiendo que había ganado la partida por la mano.

_ Pues estar, lo que se dice estar, pues con ninguna - tubo que admitir mi primito con cara abochornada -. Pero te aseguro que he visto más sexo del que te puedas imaginar, sobretodo desde que Jacob y Tanya se liaron. Jo, tío... Si es que parecen conejos. ¡Es insufrible!

_ Eso lo dices porque no has vivido con Demetri y Heidi. Eso sí que es una peli porno - se quejó Alec, esquivando por los pelos una servilleta hecha bola enviada por éste.

_ ¡Ja! ¡No es lo mismo! - se quejó a su vez Seth -. Tú sólo tienes que oírlos o verlos de lejos, pero a mí me toca "vivirlo" dentro de mi cabeza. ¡Es asqueroso!

Tenía un gesto de asco que no se le acababa. Evidentemente estaba recordando algo relacionado con la pareja de la manada, seguramente alguna escena salida de tono de la parejita en cuestión.

_ ¿Cómo? - le preguntó Alec.

_ La mente común de la manada - le respondió Seth -. A veces es un royo.

_ Vale, creo que me ganas - lo apoyó Alec, mientras le daba una palmada en la espalda -. Y espérate a que empiecen tu hermana y Félix. Ese es otro salido.

_ Jo, no me lo recuerdes - lloriqueo Seth -. Tengo pesadillas todas las noches desde que anunciaron el compromiso.

Sorprendentemente ese par habían hechos buenas migas y el resto de los Vulturis también se había mezclado con el resto de los invitados. Bueno, salvo Jane… ella seguía algo apartada, pero era mejor así. El día se pasó volando. Pronto llegó la tarde y con ella la hora de abrir los regalos.

Leah y Félix recibieron presentes magníficos de todos los presentes, salvo de los Vulturis. Al venir preparados para luchar no habían traído nada para los contrayentes. Heidi salvó el momento, prometiendo enviar algo espectacular de parte de todos ellos. Ojala no dejara participar a Jane en la decisión, no fuera a enviar una caseta de perro. La veía capaz.

El último de los regalos fue el nuestro, de Edward y mío. La verdad es que no era muy original, pero sí que era bastante especial. Dado que todavía no habíamos tenido ocasión de gastar nuestro viaje a Islandia, decidimos que lo ideal sería ir las dos parejas juntas. Tenía ganas de compartir ese viaje con mi prima.

_ Venga, chicos. ¡Los cuatro a cambiaros! - nos anunció Alice con una sonrisa resplandeciente.

_ ¿Para qué, Alice? - pregunté confusa.

_ Bueno, digamos que le hemos puesto fecha a esos cuatro billetes a escondidas - dijo muy orgullosa de sí misma -. Tenéis que daros prisa si queréis coger el avión.

_ ¡¿Qué? Pero si no aún hemos hecho las maletas, Alice - se quejó Leah.

_ Vosotras no, pero nosotras sí - sonrió Sue.

_ Aquí huele a complot universal contra nosotros - se rió Edward.

_ ¡Exactamente! Chicas, tenéis una semana de vacaciones - nos anunció Sam -. Así que disfrutad de vuestras lunas de miel.

Los cuatro nos miramos sonrientes, sin terminar de creer las suerte que teníamos. Finalmente, todo había salido a la perfección. No necesitamos más aliento por su parte para salir disparados a nuestras respectivas habitaciones. Estas ocasiones se daban una vez en la vida y no era plan de desaprovecharlas. Teníamos unos maravillosos días por delante… y noches.

* * *

_**N/A: **__Esperamos que os haya gustado este capítulo final... __Muchas gracias a __**Alejandracullen21, alice-bella1124, beita-cullen, BlackCullen, ceci9123, Dark kurogane, el angel de la muerte, gabuxus-15, isa-21, Jessica, LauraECS, mari, MarilizzieCullen13, Patry Clan Meyer**__ y __**sandryttaa **__por los reviews que nos habeis dejando a lo largo de los capítulos... Muchas gracias a todos por haber compartido esta historia con nosotras y haber reído con nuestras tonterías a lo largo de tantos capítulos... Gracias por haber estado ahí... __Nos vemos el Viernes con el __**Epílogo Final de la Saga Natura**... __Besos a todos_


	66. Epilogo 3º  Final

**Este Epílogo es el final de esta historia... Espero que hayáis disfrutado del camino con nosotras...**

* * *

_**Disclaimer: **__Los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer... nosotras sólo jugamos con ellos con mucha ilusión y sin ánimo de lucro... nuestro único pago son vuestros comentarios_

_**Summary: **__Bella ya es una más dentro de la manada y ambas familias se van acercando cada vez más… Charlie acaba de enterarse por casualidad de que el mundo en el que vive no es como él pensaba… Justo en ese momento Alice tiene una visión y todo se complica… __**Tercera parte de la ~ Saga Natura ~**_

_**Note:**__ Historia compartida con __**Edward-Kirtash**__… escribimos esta historia de forma conjunta… así que nos pertenece a las dos, aunque sea yo la que la suba por aquí_

_**Rating: ~ M ~ **__Esta historia contiene escenas de sexo explícito, así que estás avisado... si sigues leyendo es por tu propia decisión, luego no te vengas quejando..._

* * *

**~ Vengadores de Natura ~**

**{ Saga Natura 3 }**

**Epílogo Final****:**

Las horas en avión se me hicieron eternas, encerrada en ese pequeño espacio. Afortunadamente podía repartir el tiempo entre echar alguna cabezadita, charlar con mis compañeros de viaje o simplemente mirar las aburridas películas que ponían en las pantallas. La presencia tranquilizadora de Edward a mi lado tampoco me venía nada mal.

Una vez que aterrizamos, Leah y yo nos apresuramos a salir del avión las primeras. Estábamos acostumbradas a una intensa actividad física y el permanecer tantas horas sentadas e inactivas nos volvía locas. Necesitábamos estar al aire libre y estirar las piernas de loba para desentumecer los músculos.

Nada más salir del avión fuimos recibidas por una "agradable" ráfaga de aire glacial. Menos mal que a ninguno de los cuatro nos afectaba ni íbamos a sufrir los estragos del tiempo, porque era verdaderamente desapacible. Por fin iba a servir de algo la elevada temperatura de los lobos. Aunque por otro lado tendríamos que tener cuidado de por dónde pisábamos para no fundir el hielo.

Félix y Edward se apresuraron a recoger nuestras maletas de la cinta de equipajes, como buenos caballeros que eran. Una vez ya cargados con todos los bultos nos fuimos a buscar el transporte que nos llevaría hasta el remoto hotelito. Aunque no fue una tarea tan difícil de lograr, al final.

En cuanto los taxistas vieron nuestras pintas de pijos y el fajo de billetes que Félix agitaba todos se ofrecieron gustosos a llevarnos. Leah y yo rodamos los ojos ante ese gesto, acostumbradas a una vida más modesta antes de incorporarnos a las filas de las familias de vampiros ricachones. A él le encantaba alardear de su dinero, pero ahora nos vino bien.

Mientras ellos cargaban todo en los vehículos, mi prima y yo aprovechamos para deleitarnos con los maravillosos paisajes de la zona. Luego durante el camino se amplió con las vistas que rodeaban la carretera. Tras muchas vueltas llegamos a nuestro hotel, que estaba situado fuera de la civilización. Era un precioso parador ubicado cerca del mar.

Contaba con las ventajas de las aguas termales de la zona y el acceso a la costa de un océano glacial. Las vistas eran simplemente espectaculares. El contraste entre verde y blanco era increíble. Casi parecía una metáfora del amor entre licántropos y lobos, el verde de los bosques de Forks junto al hielo de los vampiros.

Realmente los Denali acertaron al regalarnos este viaje para nuestra luna de miel. Todo era impresionante, aunque sin duda alguna lo que más nos impactó fue el lugar donde nos alojaríamos. Se trataba de una vieja granja o finca local, que ahora había sido restaurada y reconvertida en un precioso hotel de lujo.

La imponente casa de piedra estaba rodeada por un precioso jardín con algunos animales domésticos merodeando por la zona. Ojala que a nadie le entrará hambre de repente. De ser así esperaba que todos tuvieran el suficiente seso como para no merendarse a las pobres cabritas desperdigadas por allí.

Al entrar en la recepción nos quedamos sorprendidos con el lujo que desprendía el edificio. Bueno, más bien nos quedamos sorprendidas nosotras, porque era bastante fiel al estilo de los Cullen. Supongo que los Denali tenían gustos parecidos y que los Vulturis tampoco salían por ahí en plan baratillo.

_ ¿Sabes qué, Bella? Creo que no me va a ser nada difícil acostumbrarme a esta nueva vida - comentó Leah mirando fascinada a su alrededor -. No sé de qué te quejas tanto, prima.

Me limité a ponerle cara indignada, incapaz de explicarle que no me gustaban estos excesos. Mientras tanto Edward y Félix se reían por lo bajini oyéndonos hablar. ¿Qué tenía de malo que yo no quisiera ser tan ostentosa? Me gustaba la vida sencilla e independiente que vivía antes.

Una vez que todos los papeles del registro estuvieron hechos, cada pareja se dirigió directamente a su respectiva habitación. Estaban lo suficientemente cerca como para hacernos alguna visitita de vez en cuando, pero lo bastante alejadas como para darnos algo de intimidad a todos. Al fin y al cabo era nuestra luna de miel y no íbamos a estar jugando al parchís precisamente.

Me quedé de piedra al entrar en nuestra habitación. Edward se hizo a un lado para que pudiera verla en toda su amplitud. Más que una habitación era una suite, con su propia salita y el dormitorio por separado. Nos encontrábamos en una gran sala, con paredes de un color claro y suelo de madera. Estaba caldeada gracias a una acogedora chimenea, encendida y protegida por un parabán.

Frente a la misma unos cojines invitaban a sentarse en ellos. Era el escenario ideal para un encuentro romántico. Junto al ventanal una mesa de desayuno estaba ya preparada con un suculento tentempié sobre ella. No era consciente del hambre que tenía hasta que vi todos esos manjares dispuestos. Los olores llegaban hasta mí, arrastrándome hacia la mesa.

Habría sido cosa de Edward, preocupado por mis necesidades humanas o más bien del hambre de loba. Puede que incluso lo hubiera solicitado la propia Alice al hacer la reserva por alguna oscura visión. Esperaba que no hubiera sido por verme desmallada en mitad de la faena… ¡qué vergüenza! No, no, no… Seguro que había sido cosa de Edward.

Alejé esos pensamientos de mi mente y fui a ver de cerca del resto de la suite. El dormitorio estaba presidido por una enorme cama de matrimonio de tamaño desproporcionado. El resto de la decoración era simplemente perfecto.

_ Oh, Dios mío… Esto es genial - comenté asombrada -. Creo que le daremos buen uso a esa cama, ¿eh, cariño? - le pregunté con picardía.

_ Claro, pero antes de nada será mejor que te des una ducha - me sugirió Edward abrazándome por la espalda -. Seguro que estás cansada del viaje y eso te relajará los músculos agarrotados - añadió depositando un suave beso en mi clavícula.

_ Vale, pero sólo si tú vienes conmigo - le sugerí poniendo cara seductora.

_ No, tú sola o la ducha no servirá para nada - me dijo empujándome cariñosamente hacia el baño -. Yo mientras tanto aprovecharé para deshacer las maletas.

No había manera de pelear contra él cuando se ponía de esa manera. Resignada ante su firme decisión me fui hacia la ducha, no sin antes sacarle la lengua con descaro. Ese gesto infantil sólo consiguió arrancarle una sonrisa, pero no le conmovió lo suficiente como para que viniera conmigo.

Cuando entré en el baño volví a quedarme con la boca abierta. Era del mismo estilo que el resto de la finca: lujoso y a lo grande. Sin pensarlo mucho me metí en la ducha con hidromasaje y fui probando los diferentes programas al azar. El agua caliente que me recorría todo el cuerpo era verdaderamente una delicia para mis músculos cansados. Intenté aprovechar el momento al máximo.

Cuando ya no veía nada a causa del vaho por el agua caliente, decidí salir de la ducha. Ya había estado suficiente tiempo bajo los relajantes chorros y mi cuerpo me lo agradeció sobremanera. Era justo lo que necesitaba después del largo vuelo. Ya estaba lista para afrontar lo que fuera y lo esperaba impaciente.

Cogí un albornoz azul pálido que había en uno de los colgadores y me lo puse descuidadamente sobre los hombros. Me sequé el pelo rápidamente con una suave toalla y después lo cepillé un poco para quitarme los enredones. Ahora que estábamos de luna de miel tenía que estar lo más presentable posible. No quería desperdiciar tiempo, pero tampoco presentarme ante Edward hecha un adefesio.

Al salir del baño me quedé sorprendida con lo que encontré al volver a la habitación. Todo estaba en penumbra y no se veía a mi marido por ninguna parte. La única luz en el cuarto provenía de un pequeño caminito de velas dispuesto directamente sobre el suelo de parqué. Al seguirlo vi que conducía hacia una pequeña puerta de madera.

Ahora entendía la insistencia de Edward para que fuera yo sola a la ducha. Necesitaba algo de tiempo para preparar todo esto. Debí haberme imaginado antes que preparaba alguna sorpresa para los dos. Toda esta preparación prometía una perfecta escena romántica, de esas tan típicas de mi querido marido, llena de deleites sensuales inenarrables.

Sin pensármelo dos veces me puse a recorrer el camino de luz hasta mi destino soñado en los brazos de Edward. Atravesé la puerta con emoción contenida, anticipándome a los placeres que me esperaba allí fuera.

Me encontraba en un pequeño pasillo que finalizaba en otra puerta, todo ello también adornado con la misma iluminación de velas. Podía escuchar con claridad el sonido del borboteo de agua al otro lado de la misma. ¿Qué habría preparado Edward? La curiosidad pudo conmigo y atravesé la puerta.

Mi oído no me había engañado al identificar el sonido. Se trataba de una fuente de aguas termales al aire libre por las que esta zona era tan conocida. En realidad, todo el país contaba con estas maravillas. La sensación de estar al aire libre, pero a la vez a salvo de miradas curiosas era asombrosa. Podía oír a otros huéspedes cerca nuestro, pero este rincón privado era sólo para nosotros.

Bajo una pérgola cubierta había una pequeña poza de agua caliente. El vapor que emergía de ella creaba un ambiente de misterio a la escena. Y en el centro de la misma se encontraba mi dios heleno particular, esperándome como si tuviéramos todo el tiempo del mundo para estar juntos.

Sus ojos no se apartaban de mí, llenos de promesas de amor y pasión sin fin. Tenía el pelo húmedo pegado en su cara, perdido momentáneamente su perfecto peinado. Su torso desnudo estaba cubierto por unas pequeñas gotas de agua, dándome ganas de apartarlas de ahí a base de lengüetazos.

Era la imagen personificada de la perfección masculina, ya fuera humano, vampiro o lobo. Para mí era un dios de la antigüedad encarnado para complacer todos mis caprichos. Me lo quedé contemplando desde el quicio de la puerta, disfrutando de las vistas que me ofrecía la posición elevada sobre el agua.

Lentamente solté el nudo de la bata que me cubría y dejé caer el hombro poco a poco, haciendo un pequeño streep-tees para mi marido. Fui recreándome en ello para beneficio de mi atento público, que no se perdía detalle. El deseo se iba acumulando en mis entrañas, mientras la mirada de mi amado recorría toda mi piel.

Ese sentimiento de anticipación hacía que todo fuera mucho más intenso: la humedad del ambiente, la iluminación tenue, los olores de las velas aromáticas y de los pétalos flotando en el agua caliente. Incluso el suave murmullo de fondo de la cascada artificial era una caricia en mi oído.

Edward extendió la mano hacia mí, en una invitación abierta. Adelanté un paso casi sin ser consciente de ello. Mi cuerpo sabía mejor que mi mente qué era lo más adecuado. Mi corazón latió desbocado al unirme a él dentro del jacuzzi. Siempre era así al estar cerca de él. Nunca perdía esa emoción del reencuentro.

Cuando sentí la piel de mi amado sobre la mía me llevé una sorpresa. No estaba tan fría como siempre, sino que estaba agradablemente tibia comparada con mi alta temperatura natural de loba. Me había acostumbrado tanto a la diferencia entre ambos que su contacto se me hacía extraño.

_ ¿Qué? - me preguntó al ver la mueca en mi cara.

_ Nada - le dije rápidamente, tranquilizándolo -. Es sólo que se me hace raro no notar tu frialdad natural de vampiro.

_ Entonces ha funcionado - me respondió con una sonrisa.

_ ¿Lo esperabas? - le pregunté con curiosidad.

_ Lo deseaba - me dijo atrayéndome hacia sus brazos -. Quería que al menos una vez me sintieras lo más natural posible, casi como si fuera humano.

_ Pero… - le dije aguantándome un suspiro -. Cariño, yo no soy humana - y añadí antes de que pudiera cortarme -, al menos no completamente.

Edward me situó sobre su regazo y me rodeó con sus brazos.

_ Sabes que eso nunca me ha importado, cariño - me susurró en el oído, acariciándome con la nariz en el cuello.

_ ¿Ni siquiera el olor? - le pregunté avergonzada por el tema.

_ Ni lo más mínimo, mi vida - respondió enterrando la cara en mi melena -. Me hizo más fácil relajarme a tu lado al no desear tanto tu sangre. Por mí ha sido perfecto.

Un leve suspiró de alivio escapó por fin de mis labios. Habían pasado muchas cosas desde que había descubierto mi condición de loba. Pensaba que lo tenía asimilado, pero parece que aún me habían quedado un par de cosas que procesar. Ahora todo estaba bien entre nosotros, como siempre había estado.

Los pequeños inconvenientes que aún veía en mi mente se evaporaron en un instante ante su seguridad en nosotros. En cuanto me relajé, gracias a sus palabras y al efecto del agua caliente sobre mi cuerpo, empecé a percatarme del estado de mi marido. Había estado esperándome en el agua, preparado para mí desde hacía un buen rato, para celebrar nuestra Luna de Miel por fin.

Me removí entre sus brazos, buscando una mejor postura en su regazo. Notaba su masculinidad frotarse contra mis nalgas, mientras los gemidos de Edward arrullaban mis oídos. El bulto debajo de mí creció sensiblemente y mi interior palpitó en respuesta. Buscaba un encuentro muy deseado y largamente aplazado.

Me giré para encontrar una posición más íntima con Edward, permitiéndonos avanzar en las caricias. Solté un gemido antes de poder evitarlo, pero otro le hacía eco al mío. Edward también estaba disfrutando con la nueva situación. Empezó a acariciarme los pechos, haciendo que mi sensible piel brillara con la humedad.

Me dejé caer sobre su pecho mientras abría las piernas aún más a ambos lados de las suyas. Empezó a besarme en la nuca, a la vez que sus manos seguían su camino descendente por mi cuerpo. Tan solo un poco más y sería perfecto, justo en la entrada al paraíso. Me aferró por las caderas y de un solo movimiento de caderas, Edward entró en mí. Sí, justo… ¡Ahí!

Soltamos un gemido de placer al unísono, sobrecargados por las sensaciones. Estaba disfrutando de la sensación de plenitud que me llenaba. Nunca me cansaba de sentir de sentirlo dentro de mí. Jamás pensé que el sexo fuera taaaaaan bueno.

Entonces Edward acarició el clítoris con dedos expertos, llevándome al paraíso pasada tras pasada sobre esa zona tan sensible. Yo a mi vez saltaba en su regazo, introduciéndolo más profundamente en mi interior. Pronto él me ayudaba con sus movimientos, comenzando a bombear en mí a buen ritmo.

_ Más dentro, Edd. ¡Así, sí! A la derecha, más dentro. ¡Oh sí, justo ahí! ¡Sí! - grité entre gemidos.

_ ¿Necesitas un GPS, Edward? - se escuchó la voz de Leah muy cerca.

_ O mejor aún, pásale el joystick a ella, Eddy - continuó la voz de Félix.

Edward y yo nos quedamos paramos en ese instante, convertidos en piedra en tan solo un momento. ¿Nos habían oído? Genial. Era perfecto. ¡Mierda! Por si la mente de la manada fuera poco, ahora nos habían tocado vecinos cotillas. Pero era algo inevitable con los oídos tan finos que nos gastábamos todos.

Eso nos pasaba por irnos de vacaciones con mi prima y su vampirito. Hasta ahora habíamos tenido mucha suerte de no tener que aguantar las tonterías de los demás al vivir en nuestra propia casa. Pero en una situación así era inevitable. Parece que Félix se estaba desvelando como un 2º Emmett. ¡Qué se le iba a hacer!

Nos miramos, Edward puso los ojos en blanco y estallamos en carcajadas. El bueno humor se impuso y no nos estropeó el momento romántico. Mientras hubiera buen humor, todo se podía superar. Nada podría estropear lo que había entre Edward y yo, ni siquiera esto.

Los murmullos y gemidos al otro lado nos indicaban que ellos también se lo estaban pasando bien. Al final hicimos caso omiso unos de otros y continuamos al tema. Los días siguientes tuvieron el mismo patrón: algo de turismo, comidas conjuntas y mucho sexo. Mucho, mucho, mucho sexo del bueno…

Pronto tendríamos que volver a la realidad. El mundo no se paraba por nosotros, pero mientras tanto aprovecharíamos al máximo el tiempo que tuviéramos. Juntos, siempre juntos.

**~ Fin ~**

* * *

_**N/A: **__Esperamos que os haya gustado este Epílogo... Animaos a dejarnos vuestra opinión en un review... Recordad que los coments son el único pago de los escritores aficionados como nosotras_

_Muchas gracias a __**Alejandracullen21, alice-bella1124, beita-cullen, BlackCullen, ceci9123, Dark kurogane, el angel de la muerte, gabuxus-15, isa-21, Jessica, LauraECS, mari, MarilizzieCullen13, Patry Clan Meyer**__ y __**sandryttaa **__por los reviews que nos vais dejando a lo largo de los capítulos... __Habéis sido nuestro apoyo y lo apreciamos sobre manera... Muchas gracias por seguir aquí capítulo tras capítulo..._

_____Y hasta aquí ha llegado esta historia... _Esperamos que hayáis disfrutado leyendo tanto como nosotras escribiéndola... Nos vemos en otras historias… Muchos besos a todos


End file.
